


The Burning Ground/Сожженная Земля

by KotePushin



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Rape, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 123,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotePushin/pseuds/KotePushin
Summary: Действие начинается после похода в Средиземное море, Испанию, когда викинги, разграбив город, захватив рабов и прочую добычу, возвращаются домой. Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своим братом Хальфданом видят среди пленников девушку...Харальд не прочь сделать своему брату подарок - приглянувшуюся пленницу, но сам и не подозревает, чем обернется для него самого эта встреча.
Kudos: 1





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> Хальфдан остается в живых, Харальд находит свое счастье. Наконец-то. Какова же будет цена?  
> Захотелось выдвинуть этот колоритный и неоднозначный персонаж на первое место, надоело видеть его в сериале на вторых ролях.  
> ps/ Некоторые читатели задают мне такой вопрос - кто же главная героиня: христианка, мусульманка или уже приняла веру язычников? Я специально не буду четко указывать этот момент в работе. Пусть будет небольшой интригой, "плюшки" буду в конце фанфика. Хотя, если читать внимательно, то догадаться можно ;-)

Юг Испании, Средиземное море...

Где-то вдалеке слышались вопли и стоны раненых, мертвые тела покрывали улицы испанского города, некогда прекрасного андалузского царства, кое-где догорал пожар, женщины кричали и пытались спастись бегством от грядущего насилия, хаос и разорение поселились на берегу Средиземного моря...  
Викинги, разграбив город, захватив с собой вереницу пленников и все самое ценное, что только можно было унести, собирались в обратный путь...  
Харальд распевал всю любимую песенку, его пронзительные голубые глаза сверкали как у хищного зверя, на устах была довольная улыбка, а его лицо и руки были в крови. Конунг был не высокого роста, но и не низкорослым тоже не был. Густые темно-русые волосы были сплетены в толстую тугую косу.   
На его лице, обрамленным бородой и усами, виднелись шрамы, один из них красноречиво говорил о довольно опасном ранении и тянулся вдоль шеи. Крепкий, широкоплечий, с сильными руками мужчина, орлиным носом, живым пронзительным взглядом и легкой насмешливой улыбкой на губах, производил впечатление немного игривого и лукавого человека, но, это было лишь первое впечатление. Жестокость Харальда не знала границ. Уже в возрасте десяти лет он стал конунгом, унаследовав титул от своего отца, а в пятнадцать участвовал в сражениях и походах. Междоусобицы и претензии на его земли бывших соратников отца, приучили Харальда не доверять никому и вести нескончаемые войны. Кровь, смерть и жестокость шли с ним бок о бок. Не ведавший жалости и пощады, закаленный в боях, Прекрасноволосый утвердил свою власть почти по всей Скандинавии, но еще оставались земли, которые манили Харальда. Это был Каттегат.  
На конунге были кожаные доспехи с металлическими вставками, под ними виднелась плотная алая льняная туника, кожаный пояс с заложенным за него кинжалом, дополнял его нехитрый походный наряд.  
Рядом с ним шел его родной младший брат Хальфдан, подпевая ему. Хальфдан был выше ростом, глаза его были более безмятежными и задумчивыми. Одежда младшего брата конунга отличалась только голубым цветом туники. Меч, лицо и руки Хальфдана также были в крови. Лица обоих братьев были расписаны татуировками. 

Þat mælti mín móðir,   
at mér skyldi kaupa   
fley ok fagrar árar,   
fara á brott með víkingum,   
standa upp í stafni,   
stýra dýrum knerri,   
halda svá til hafnar,   
höggva mann ok annan.

My mother told me  
Someday I would buy  
Galley with good oars  
Sail to distant shores  
Stand up high in the prow  
Noble barque I steer  
Steady course for the haven  
Hew many foe-men  
hew many foe-men 

Песня, которую пели братья, улетала куда-то в даль, за горизонт и растворялась дальше за пределами Средиземного моря.   
Первые лучи солнца уже показались на горизонте, море было тихим, что предвещало хорошую погоду... Эту безмятежную картину сменял запах гари и крови, доносившийся со стороны города после жестокой битвы. Поход удался на славу. Викинги грузили на корабли свою богатую добычу, оставляя за собой лишь сожженную землю...


	2. Глава 1. Подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения и интересные факты:  
> В переводе Л. Кораблева - Вегвизир (в оригинале «vegvisir») означает «указатель пути» . Встречается вегвизир в таком известном исландском источнике, как манускрипт «Huld Manuscript» (Хульдский манускрипт). В этом манускрипте значение вегвизира определено следующей фразой: «Тот, кто знак сей при себе носит, не заблудится ни в шторм, ни в непогоду, даже если путь неизвестен».  
> Обладатель такого магического знака никогда не собьется с дороги, потому что рунический компас Вегвизир будет всегда указывать ему верный жизненный путь. Этот оберег считается, прежде всего, мужским талисманом, поскольку помогает своему обладателю выработать в себе отвагу, напористость, подсознательно подталкивает к выбору верного пути.
> 
> Шею Харальда украшает плетёный звериный узор, а под левым глазом старшими рунами вытатуирована магическая формула «alu» дарующая носителю силу, власть и мудрость.

-Это тащи на нос, да поскорее, скоро отплываем - бросил Харальд одному из своих воинов. Огромный тюк живо полетел в сторону носа большого драккара. Главный корабль Харальда был большим, с дополнительными укрепленными дубовыми обводами. Нос драккара венчал череп оленя с рогами, по бокам у самых бортов были прикреплены щиты желтого цвета с опознавательным знаком. Этот древний скандинавский оберег представлял собой рунический компас - вегвизир.   
Воины заканчивали укладывать все необходимое и уже расходились по своим местам на кораблях. Сам конунг также собирался взойти на драккар как до его слуха, донеслись смех воинов и женский крик. Харальд обернулся и увидел интересную сцену.  
На берегу, недалеко от кораблей, несколько воинов, окружив одну из пленных девушек, смеялись, приставали, откровенно тискали и задирали подол. Несчастная отбивалась от них как могла, но потом в одно мгновение ловко выхватила меч у одного из воинов. Мужчины продолжали смеяться и подначивать почти выбившуюся из сил девушку.  
Хальфдан, который уже был на корабле, также кинул взгляд на то, чем так заинтересовался его брат.  
\- Смотри-ка, какая боевая, - обратился Хальфдан к брату, толкнув его в плечо.  
\- С такой бы повоевать, а? - рассмеялся Харальд, подмигнув младшему.  
\- Я бы не против, брат.  
\- Что ж, когда прибудем в Каттегат, я тебе ее куплю, будешь хоть каждую ночь одерживать славные победы, - продолжал смеяться Харальд.  
Девушка представляла собой жалкое зрелище. Одежда на ней была местами разорвана, руки и колени содраны. На одной ноге была свежая рана, из которой небольшой струйкой сочилась кровь. Распущенные каштановые волосы, доходившие до пояса, были всклокочены и местами обожжены. Руки у нее дрожали, в больших карих глазах застыл ужас и слезы. Лицо, немного смуглое, теперь уже бледное, с ввалившимися кругами под глазами, перепачканное сажей, недавно приняло на себя удар. Большой кровоподтек виднелся на щеке и расплывался ближе к глазу. Губа была сильно разбита. Меч, который она успела выхватить у одного из воинов, был слишком тяжел для нее и при первой же попытки замахнуться, он выпал у не из рук.   
Сопровождаемая смешками и улюлюканьем, девушка как загнанный зверь, с горящими от страха и безысходности глазами, не знала куда ей кинуться от этих мерзких рук и жадных до плоти мужчин.  
Эту вакханалию прервала Хельга.   
\- Оставьте ее в покое! Разве вам мало тех, с которыми вы натешились и погрузили на корабли?! Отойдите, не трогайте ее! - Хельга решительным движением отодвинула одного из воинов и взяла девушку за руку.  
\- Хельга, - обратился к ней самый высокий рыжебородый викинг, один из охраны Харальда - зачем тебе эта замарашка? Она и на человека то мало походит, а уж в хозяйстве и вовсе тебе не пригодиться.  
К Хельге тут же подоспел Флоки, ему не понравилось все это, решив, что пора бы уже Хельге тоже приготовиться к отплытию.  
\- Хельга, пойдем, мы уже отплываем, зачем тебе эта девушка, она и недели в пути не протянет, не то что до самого Каттегата? - спросил он у жены, искренне не понимая, зачем Хельге понадобилась эта девушка.   
\- Флоки, я хочу взять ее с собой! Прошу тебя! - отозвалась Хельга, не выпуская руки девушки из своей.  
Флоки не хотел огорчать свою жену и позволил взять пленницу на корабль. Сам не зная почему, но он вспомнил о своей погибшей дочери Ангербоде, хоть эта пленная внешне совсем ее не напоминала. Флоки понимал, что Хельге нужен кто-то, о ком бы она могла заботиться, помимо него самого, так как сам он не хотел решаться на то, чтобы снова завести детей. Слишком сильна была для плотника Флоки, любимца богов, та боль, которую он испытал после смерти их дочери. Не хотел он такого больше. И никакие боги бы его не заставили изменить свое решение.  
Погрузка и все приготовления были закончены, Бьорн Железнобокий объявил об общем отплытии. Драккары вышли в путь.  
Флоки, Хельга и пленная девушка были на том же корабле, что и Харальд с Хальфданом. Хельга пыталась накормить девушку и вытереть сочащуюся кровь, но та безучастно сидела и лишь смотрела куда-то вдаль.   
\- Флоки, друг, теперь у тебя в семье пополнение - улыбаясь и похлопывая по плечу плотника, отвесил Харальд. - Рад, что ты жив.  
\- Я тоже, друзья мои, я тоже рад, что и вы живы - ответил Флоки, обнимая обоих братьев, - хоть я и не в восторге, что моя Хельга подобрала эту девчонку, но, если ее это порадует, почему бы и нет.  
\- Жаль... - сказал Харальд.  
\- Почему же? - отозвался Флоки.  
\- Я хотел подарить ее Хальфдану, - рассмеялся конунг - чего не сделаешь для любимого брата. Ну, да ладно, Хальфдан переживет. Ведь мы уступим нашему дорогому другу Флоки, не так ли, Хальфдан?  
\- Кончено, брат, а для Хельги будет помощница, ведь ты все время на верфях Флоки - вторил Хальфдан, обнимая плотника.

Heilir hildar til   
heilir hildi frá   
koma þeir heilir hvaðan'

Whole to the field of fight   
Whole from the field of fight   
And whole they thence come home

Так они плыли больше недели. Боги были милостивы на этот раз и не послали шторм.   
Всю дорогу до Каттегата Харальд, сидя на носу своего драккара, наблюдал за пленницей. Она стала есть только на третий день, перестала дрожать, как в самый первый день, рана на лице стала потихоньку подживать. Хельга опекала свою новую любимицу, все время укрывая ее теплым войлочным одеялом, расчесала ей волосы, а также переодела ее в свою чистую белую длинную тунику. Все это время она не произнесла ни единого слова, ни единого звука. Она просто смотрела на волны, которые вздымались и бились о борт драккара. Взгляд ее уже не был испуганным и полным ужаса, теперь карие глаза были суровы и безучастны ко всему.   
Рана на ноге ныла, хотя кровь уже запеклась, голова по прежнему болела, на разбитых губах остался привкус гари. Ее мутило. Сейчас больше всего на свете она жалела, что осталась в живых. Какая участь ее ожидает? Она понимала, что незавидная. Что такое рабыня? Да, именно "что". Она отчетливо это понимала, что стала вещью.  
Мама... свет и радость моя, моя сила, мужество и мудрость, где ты теперь...? Добрые теплые руки...что с тобой стало...о, господь всевышний и всесильный, как ты мог допустить такую жесткость?   
Все человеческое осталось там, в опаленном пламенем городе, на улицах, где среди трупов и общего разорения, лежит все то, что ей было когда-то дорого. Почему она не умерла тогда от клинка какого-нибудь свирепого воина, от раны или пожара? Почему же Бог не пощадил ее и приготовил ей судьбу еще более страшную, чем сама смерть?   
Ее мысли были прерваны Харальдом. Конунг неслышно приблизился к месту, где сидела пленница и протянул ей мешочек с чем-то, которые всегда висел у него на поясе.   
\- Что, красавца, наверно тебе непривычно плавать на таком судне? - улыбка обнажила белые ровные зубы, татуировки зажили какой-то своей жизнью на лице Прекрасноволосого. Звериный узор на шее напоминал дикое животное, готовое атаковать в любой момент.  
Девушка в ужасе отпрянула от него. Харальд рассмеялся, как это было свойственно только ему, при этом не отводя своих пронзительных голубых глаз от ее лица.  
\- Ты ее пугаешь, Харальд - тут же отозвалась Хельга, еще больше закутав несчастную в одеяло.   
\- Я только хотел дать ей что-нибудь вкусное, не бойся, я ее не трону - заверил ее Харальд. Вернувшись на нос корабля он увидел приближающиеся берега. На горизонте виднелся Каттегат.   
На берегу уже готовились к встрече, трубил рог, сообщая о прибытии драккаров после похода. Народ толпился на берегу, с нетерпение ожидая возвращения своих родных, близких, друзей и возлюбленных.   
Корабли причалили. Воины ловко спрыгивали в воду не дожидаясь, когда их драккары окончательно пришвартуют.   
На причале стояла королева Лагерта, в окружении своих воительниц. Ее волосы были убраны в прическу из множества косичек и украшены серебряными зажимами, напоминавших не то цвет, не то древние руны. Руки украшали умело выделанные кожаные наручи с рисунком. Сама воительница была облачена в длинное, цвета вина, плотное дорогое платье. Плечи ее обрамлял ниспадающий длинный плащ, отороченный шкурой песца. Рядом с ней стояла жена Бьорна Железнобокого - Торви с тремя малолетними детьми. Один, самый младший, был у нее на руках.  
Остальные браться Бьорна тоже были там и по очереди обнимали брата, а также Харальда, Хальфдана и других воинов.   
\- Бьорн, сын мой я так рада, что ты вернулся живой и невредимый, - мать крепко обняла сына, - Как пошел поход?  
\- Все прошло отлично, мы привезли с собой столько сокровищ, что наверно, хватит каждому жителю Каттегата! - улыбаясь ответил Бьорн.  
\- Король Харальд, добро пожаловать в Каттегат - поприветствовала она братьев. Лагерта знала, что ее Бьорн отправляется в поход с Прекрасноволосым, также она знала, что войска Харальда превосходят числом их войско, а также количество драккаров не могло сравниться с их числом. Харальд превосходил ее сына как титулом, так и мощью. Она понимала, что этому амбициозному хитрому воину ничего не стоит прямо сейчас отобрать Каттегат.   
\- Спасибо, королева Лагерта, я рад бы сражаться бок о бок с таким славным воином как той сын и сын Рагнара Лодброка, - хитрая улыбка снова озарила лицо конунга.  
\- Что ж, я надеюсь, что вечером мы все вместе отпразднуем возвращение и ваш удачный совместный поход - заключила воительница.  
\- Я и мой брат Хальфдан обязательно придем - вторил Прекрасноволосый, довольный чем-то еще, помимо похода. Чем именно было ведомо только ему самому.  
Хельга, Флоки и пленная девушка тоже спустились с корабля. Лагерта с радостью обняла Хельгу, а затем Флоки. Завязалась небольшая беседа, как это всегда было после прибытия, все, наперебой рассказывали о том, что им удалось повидать в походе.   
В какой-то момент, бедняжке ничего другого не оставалось как просто прогуляться вдоль пристани. Вот она и очутилась, безымянная, в холодном краю. Время шло ближе к вечеру, высокие волны бились о берег. Был прилив. Свежий холодный ветер дул в лицо и приносил небольшое облегчение.   
Эта сырая холодная земля теперь должна стать ей клеткой.


	3. Глава 2. Братья и пир в длинном доме

Близился закат. Вечер мягкой туманной дымкой укрывал Каттегат. Улицы постепенно пустели, солнце прятало свои последние лучи, оставляя лишь небольшую красную полоску на горизонте, как напоминание о прошедшем дне.  
Все собирались в длинном доме, чтобы отпраздновать удачный поход и возвращение домой. Пока шли скорые приготовления, Флоки и Хельга добрались до своего дома. Путь не был близким, так как их жилье и верфь располагались за пределами самого Каттегата. Жили они у самой кромки леса, на берегу. Это было удачным расположением, с точки зрения Флоки. Ему не надо было искать свободное место для своей верфи на пристани — здесь, в этом тихом, уединенном месте он был королем своего маленького, но такого большого мира. Мира, где он, Флоки, создавал свои творения, своих «детей» — драккары. И как каждый отец, он очень трепетно относился к каждому созданному им кораблю.  
Здесь же были рыбацкие и охотничьи снасти, да несколько лодок для выхода в море, чтобы доплыть до соседнего с Каттегатом острова.  
Лес снабжал Хельгу и Флоки всем необходимым. Шкуры и мясо, грибы, ягоды, коренья, полезные травы, дрова и прочее. Рядом с их большим домом была и пещера, где располагался небольшой водопад, а чуть дальше теплый источник. Шум воды успокаивал и дарил отдых после тяжелого дня. Флоки полагал, что там также обитают боги и выложил вход в пещеру камнями с рунами.  
Теперь их стало трое. Приведя в дом свою рабыню Хельга, не долго думая, взяла чистую одежду, какой-то маленький мешочек из кожи и отправилась с девушкой к источнику в пещеру.  
— Я Хельга. Не бойся, тебе нужно помыться после всего, что приключилось, а потом я смажу твою рану вот этой мазью, это поможет — как можно мягче произнесла Хельга.  
— Спасибо тебе за все… — отозвалась девушка.  
— Откуда ты знаешь наш язык? Как тебя зовут, милая? Откуда ты? — не скрывая радости спросила Хельга.  
— Я. Эриель…я и сама уже не знаю, кто я… — слезы выступили на ее глазах. Хельга крепко обняла ее.  
— Что ты, милая, тебя здесь никто не обидит, теперь ты в безопасности, Флоки и я будем о тебе заботиться. После все расскажешь, когда придет время, а теперь тебе надо помыться и смазать рану на ноге. Я помогу тебе.  
— Спасибо, добрая Хельга, я справлюсь — Эриель взяла у Хельги чистую одежу, мазь и гребень — я не заставлю себя ждать. Хельга, решив, что девушка возможно хочет побыть одна после всего пережитого, пошла тоже приводить себя в порядок после дороги, а также наряжаться к вечернему застолью.  
Тем временем Флоки уже успел поплавать в прохладной воде у берега и достать пару свежих крупных рыб из расставленных рыболовных сетей. Переодевшись он разложил свою долю после набега. Золотые и серебряные украшения мало его занимали — возможно, они придутся по вкусу его жене. Самого же Флоки занимало несколько книг и рукописей, которые ему удалось вытащит из пожара и спрятать у себя. Эти книги были для него диковинкой. Никогда он не видывал такого прежде, а уж загадочные знаки в этих книгах, казались ему чем-то волшебным.  
— Наверняка это чьи-то боги оставили свой знак — размышлял он вслух.  
Хельга уже переоделась и прихорашивалась. На ней было красивое расшитое необычными узорами платье, поверх которого одевался теплый меховой плащ. Шею Хельги украшало золотое крупное ожерелье с причудливыми завитками, когда-то сам Флоки его изготовил и подари любимой еще до их свадьбы. Хельга всегда одевала его на пиры или другие торжества. Оставалось только решить — брать ли новоиспеченную рабыню с собой.  
Дверь в дом отварилась, Эриэль остановилась на пороге, не решаясь войти. На несколько секунд застыл и сам Флоки. Хельга улыбалась и протянула ей руку, — Заходи, заходит, теперь это твой дом.  
Эриель была не высока ростом, но не отличалась крепким сложением, поэтому казалась чуть выше. Руки у нее были тонкими и изящными, с длинными пальцами. Казалось, будто это руки принцессы, но никак не рабыни или простой девушки, привыкшей в тяжелым работам. Длинные каштановые волосы рассыпались до самого пояса, теперь уже чистые и легкие, немного вьющиеся, были слегка перехвачены простой льняной лентой. Скромное темно-синее платье Хельги было ей как раз. Несмотря на очень простой фасон оно не скрывало ее фигуры, небольшой вырез подчеркивал высокую, красивой формы, грудь. Карие глаза блестели под длинными густыми ресницами, обрамленными черными бровями, выгибавшимися горделивой дугой. Лицо уже не было столь бледным, наоборот, после теплого источника на щеках девушки появился небольшой румянец. Кожа ее была немного смуглой и отличалась от белокожей Хельги. Красиво очерченные нежные губы, по цвету, немного напоминали созревавшую вишню, только разбитая губа все еще оставалась немного припухшей.  
Походка ее была неспешной и не очень уверенной, рана на ноге давала о себе знать и отдавала неприятной болью, служившей напоминанием, о недавних событиях.  
Флоки никогда не видел таких женщин, она совсем не была похожа на местных, а уже тем более не имела ничего общего с воительницами и девами щита. Ее большие карие глаза были схожи с глазами молодого оленя или же серны. Теперь же в них были растерянность и любопытство.  
— Что ж, проходи в дом, теперь ты будешь жить с нами, — Флоки был рад, что Хельга была довольна. Девушка не казалась ему опасной, — как же мы будем разговаривать и поминать друг друга…  
— Она говорит на нашем языке, Флоки — с радостью и улыбкой сообщила Хельга — ее зовут Эриель.  
— Откуда ты знаешь наш язык? — глаза плотника, и без того подведенные праздничным рисунком, стали еще больше и круглее от подобной неожиданности.  
— Я обязательно расскажу вам все, но позвольте мне сделать это позже, прошу- ответила она.  
— А знаешь, — вдруг резко оборвал ее Флоки, — лучше тебе пока никому не рассказывать, что ты знаешь наш язык. Пока ты у нас, тебя никто не тронет. А сейчас мы собираемся на пир в длинный дом, если хочешь, ты можешь пойти с нами. Впрочем, ты теперь принадлежишь Хельге и это ей решать.  
— Эриель, я пойму, если ты захочешь остаться дома — ласково продолжила жена Флоки, — рана еще не зажила и должно быть причиняет тебе боль.  
— Нет, напротив, я хотела просить вас взять меня с собой, мне немного страшно оставаться здесь одной — взмолилась девушка, — а нога болит уже не так сильно.  
— Решено, ты пойдешь с нами на пир — улыбнувшись, заключил Флоки. Он был рад, что его любимая Хельга нашла себе живую игрушку, о которой она может теперь заботиться и которая будет помогать ей в доме. Ведь Хельга, его Хельга как никто другой заслужила это. Пусть выльет все свои нерастраченные чувства заботы и ласки на эту бедную рабыню. В конце концов, подумал Флоки, может быть боги вспомнили о них и послали утешение, пускай даже в виде этой девушки.  
Хельга немного поколдовав, заплела каштановые волосы Эри в легкую прическу, заколов ее несколькими серебряными зажимами. Также, вытащив из кучи золотых и серебряных украшений и прочего добра, из тюка, который Флоки притащил в дом, простое, но красивое серебряное с витым теснением ожерелье, в центре был небольшой сапфир, которое она тут же надела на свою любимицу. В завершении ко всему Хельга укрыла плечи девушки теплой, ниспадающей до самого пола, накидкой из белого меха песца. Белый мех оттенял смуглую кожу девушки.  
На ногах у нее были одеты кожаные высокие сапожки Хельги, прикрываемые длинным платьем. Все это производило совершенно необычное впечатление. Радостная Хельга вручила Эриель и два серебряных браслета. Когда все было готово, они отправились в длинный дом.  
Пир уже начался. В длинном доме собралось очень много народа и подходили еще и еще. Лагерта уже сказала вступительную речь перед воинами, которые только вернулись из похода. Поздравив с большой добычей, было объявлено начало пира.  
Сама Лагерта сидела на троне в окружении своих ближайших дев-воительниц. По правую руку от нее сидел Бьорн и его супруга. По левую Уббе, Хвицерк и Сигурд. Лишь Ивар Бескостный сидел в отдалении и наблюдал, задумавшийся, видимо, о чем-то очень для него, интересном. Его взгляд перескакивал то на Бьорна, то на короля Харальда.  
Тут же, за большим столом сидели конунг Харальд Прекрасноволосый и его любимый брат Хальфдан, рядом с ними сидели их воины из личной охраны. Конунг был богато и ярко одет. Длинная красная туника из дорогой ткани, вышитые золотом ворот и рукава. Дорогой тяжелый и длинный плащ, который волочился по полу, ниспадал складками с его плеч. Золотые тяжелые нашивки, которые удерживали плащ, также говорили о большом богатстве конунга. Тяжелое золотое ожерелье с необычными узорами, причудливой формы, висело у него на шее и красиво окаймляло ворот. Его густые распущенные волосы доходили до самых лопаток. По бокам были заплетены две длинные косы, которые были закреплены золотыми зажимами, повторяющими тот же узор, что и на ожерелье. Браслет викинга был на запястье Прекрасноволосого, выделяясь еще и тем, что на концах браслета были изображены головы дракона с открытыми пастями, изрыгающими огонь.  
Хальфдан тоже переоделся. Его наряд был не менее богатым, только блинная туника, подпоясанная расшитым кожаным поясом, была ярко-голубой. За поясом младший брат Харальда носил длинный обоюдоострый кинжал, а плащ, который также был настолько длинным, что достигал пола, был заколот на не менее массивную, чем у его брата, золотую нашивку.  
Братья веселились вовсю, распевая любимую песню Харальда, остальные весело подхватывали слова и вот уже целый зал гремел, и вторил словам известной песни.  
Никто не заметила как Флоки с Хельгой и Эриель просочились в большой зал, слишком много было людей. Флоки, не долго думая, подкрался к сидящему за столом Харальду и издал нелицеприятный звук, тем самым поприветствовав его.  
Конунг обернулся и рассмеялся от всей души.  
— Флоки! Хель тебя забери, наконец-то ты пришел! — заорал уже изрядно подпитый Харальд. В руках у него был здоровенный кубок с вином и точно такой же он вручил Флоки, обнимая его.  
— А ну, дайте место моему другу и его семье, — сказал Харальд, расталкивая своих воинов и усаживая Хельгу и Флоки рядом. Им тут же поднесли вино и еду. Взгляд конунга упал на девушку, которая довольно сильно вцепилась в руку Хельги.  
— Что это у нас здесь? Ба!!! Да это же твой несостоявшийся подарок, Хальфдан! — расхохотался Харальд.  
— Не что, кто — сообщила Хельга, — это Эриель, она теперь живет с нами.  
— Эриель… Надо же какие изменения за один вечер — отметил Хальфдан, который не сводил с девушки своих глаз. — А она красавица, Хельга, не боишься, что кто-нибудь ее украдет?!

Пир продолжался. Гости пили, ели и пьянели. Кое-где раздавались песни.  
— Я собираюсь в новый поход, — наклонившись к матери сообщил Бьорн.  
— Что? — Лагерта была очень удивлена, — ты же только что вернулся, ты нужен здесь в Каттегате.  
— Мне скучно сидеть на одном месте и потом я собираюсь в новый поход не один, а с Хальфданом, — продолжил Железнобокий.  
— С Хальфданом? — Легерта продолжала смотреть на сына удивленными глазами, — а его брат?  
— Нет, мы едем только с Хальфданом, мы настолько сдружились за время предыдущего похода, что теперь не прочь вместе отправиться открывать новые земли! — вторил восторженно Бьорн, осушая очередной кубок с вином.  
— Я не рада этому, Бьорн, разве можно доверять этому человеку? Неужели ты забыл чей он брат? — хмурилась Легерта.  
— Нет, не забыл! Хальфдан человек преданный, у него нет таких амбиций или желаний как у его брата Харальда, уж поверь, они совершенно разные — не унимался Бьорн.  
— Ты не подумал о главном, — возразила Лагерта, — разве Харальд Прекрасноволосый не упустит такую прекрасную возможность для нападения на Каттегат пока тебя и воска не дома?!  
— Он не сделает этого, он дал мне слово, что когда проводит своего брата в поход, вернется к себе в Вестфолд и потом, он оставит своих людей вместе с Хальфданом, его люди пойдут с нами — продолжал Бьорн.  
— Ты пьян или совсем растерял голову, Бьорн — Лагерта подрожала сердиться — у Харальда людей больше в пятеро, чем у нас! Сколько кораблей он привел с собой перед походом? Их больше шестидесяти, Бьорн! Даже, если он отправит треть своих людей вместе с Хальфданом, у него все равно будет преимущество. А ты оставишь Каттегат без защиты!  
— Зря волнуешься, Харальд дал мне слово — расплылся в улыбке Бьорн.  
— И ты ему веришь? — изумилась Лагерта.  
— Да, он славный воин, мы сражались с ним бок о бок и он несколько раз спасал мне жизнь в битвах — заключил Бьорн, — да, я доверяю королю Харальду.

Тем временем Хальфдан утащил своего старшего брата на улицу, подальше от шума, чтобы поговорить с ним. Несмотря на то, что Харальд был пьян и еле стоял на ногах, он все же вышел вместе с братом.  
Прохладные ветер сменился ледяным, хлестал щеки и обжигал лицо, уже наступила ночь и звезды яркой россыпью поселились на темно-синем небе. На пристани от воды поднимался небольшой пар. У берега вода уже подмерзла и превратилась в лед.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, Харальд — робко начал Хальфдан.  
— Говори, — немного очнувшись от винного угара ответил конунг.  
— Я отправляюсь в новый поход с Бьорном Железнобоким, мы отплываем через две недели.  
— Что? , — Харальд протрезвел. Холодный ветер раздувал его длинные волосы, — и ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?! Какого…тебя что, Фенрир укусил за зад и за перед за одно?! — разъярился Прекрасноволосый и схватил брата за шиворот, прижав его к стене дома. Железная хватка не давала Хальфдану выдохнуть, несмотря на то, что он тоже был силен и был выше ростом, силы у его старшего брата было куда больше. — С чего это ты вдруг решил снова куда-то ехать?! А как же земли, которые мы решили захватить к востоку от Вестфолда?! Их ярлы уже присягали мне на верность, нужно только лишь поставить там наших воинов. Остается лишь Каттегат! Вся Норвегия и Мидгард будут нашими! Как же наши мечты?! Ты мой брат, единственное, что я люблю!  
— Это твои мечты, Харальд — кое-как выдохнул младший, — я не так амбициозен как ты. Мне хватит и твоей славы для нас обоих. Я всего лишь хочу повидать новые земли, увидеть мир. Я не хочу быть королем, я хочу просто жить.  
— Хорошо, раз ты так решил. Но я не могу отпустить тебя одного. Дам тебе воинов, тех, кто захочет пойти в поход снова — сказал Харальд, отпустив ворот брата.  
— А что ты собираешь делать, брат? , — озадачено спросил Хальфдан.  
— Напиться! — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый.  
С этими словами они снова зашли в длинный дом.  
— Эй, ты, — обратился Харальд к одной из рабынь, разносивших вино — налей еще!  
Харальд выпрямился во весь рост и держа в руках кубок произнес, — Мой любимый брат Хальфдан собрался в новый поход с Бьорном Железнобоким! Кто из моих воинов желает присоединиться?! Открыть для нас новые земли и добыть славу для нас всех?!  
В зале раздавались крики ярлов и воинов Харальда, означавшие согласие и поддержку.  
— Я тоже хочу отправится с тобой, Хальфдан, — неожиданно выпалили Флоки, осушив кубок.  
— Решено! , — завопил Харальд — все желающие могут отправиться под предводительством моего брата! За удачный поход, новые земли и славу! СКОЛЛЛЛ!!!  
Все в зале загудели, все и загремело и вторило королю Харальду… Скол.  
Была глубокая ночь, холодную землю укрывал свежий снег.


	4. Глава промежуточная. Новая жизнь. Часть первая

В Каттегате готовились к походу. Две недели пролетели как один день. И снова драккары были спущены на воду, готовясь ринуться вперед и разрезать водную гладь.  
Все было готово к отплытию. К удивлению Лагерты, вместе с Бьорном в поход решили отправится и Уббе, а также Хвицерк с Сигурдом. Оставался лишь Ивар, по совершенно понятным причинам. Он досадовал и злился, что боги не послали ему сильных ног, все остальное - желание убивать, кромсать, побеждать - у него было.  
Флоки пообещал своему любимцу смастерить что-нибудь полезное сразу же после возвращения. Ивар потянулся к плотнику, тот наклонился и обнял его. Как родной отец бы обнимал сына перед походом. В голубых глазах Ивара отражалась досада, печаль и слезы. Он не хотел, чтобы Флоки уходил, либо же взял его с собой. Молодой и физически крепкий мужчины, широкоплечий, смелый и по-своему ловкий, несмотря на увечье, был вынужден остаться.   
Все были на пристани, провожая в новый поход своих близких.   
Хельга и Эриель стояли рядом с Флоки.  
\- Не погибни, Флоки, - спокойно говорила Хельга, обнимая мужа. Она уже привыкла к многочисленным разлукам, а иногда и сама отправлялась с мужем в плаванье. Одиноко было оставаться дома, а пустая верфь лишний раз напоминала о Флоки. Но теперь, когда у них появилась Эри, Хельге было не так скучно и она осталась в Каттегате.  
Лагерта обнимала сына, обещая позаботиться о Торви и детях, Уббе и Хвирцерк на перебой спорили с рядом стоящими с ними девушками, кто больше привезет золота из похода. Сигурд, который был помолвлен со свой возлюбленной, стоял чуть в стороне, что-то шепчя своей красавице на ухо. Девушка краснела и улыбалась.   
Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими воинам прибыл одним из последних. Скирд состоял из очень крепких и высоких мужчин, которые сражались с ним уже не одну битву и прошли и огонь, и воду, и лишения.   
Волосы его снова были сплетены в тугую косу, длинный походный плащ и простой кожаный панцирь были надеты поверх плотной рубахи, штаны заправлены в высокие сапоги, с кожаными шнурами, переплетенными между собой и доходившими до самых колен конунга. Он провожал своего любимого брата Хальфдана и своих воинов в поход с Бьорном Железнобоким.   
Лицо его было спокойным, но подрагивание верхней губы и слегла презрительная полуулыбка говорили о том, что буря могла разразиться в любую минуту.   
Харальд не был рад тому, что его брат, вместо того, чтобы отправится с ним за присоединением очередных и последних земель Норвегии, едет с Железнобоким, да еще и захватив не мало воинов с собой.   
\- Давай простимся брат, - сказал Хальфдан, обнимая конунга.  
\- Ты все же окончательно решил плыть... - протянул Харальд.  
\- Да, я так решил и следую своей мечте.  
\- Ну, так иди, иди скорей к своему новому женишку - рассмеялся Харальд, еще раз обняв своего брата. Несмотря на то, что конунг отлично мог скрывать свои чувства, теперь в его глазах отразилась ревность и зависть.   
Драккары отплыли. Люди стали расходиться, только Эриель продолжала стоять на пристани, вглядываясь в горизонт и уплывающие корабли. Ее покой нарушил Харальд. Он уже целых пять минут наблюдал за девушкой.  
\- Здравствуй, Эриель, ведь тебя кажется так зовут? - как можно ласковее начал он. Его низкий, немного хриплый голос, словно убаюкивал.   
\- Доброго дня, король Харальд, - девушка от неожиданности оступилась, но Харальд вовремя подоспел и подхватил ее.   
Его крепкие руки не выпускали ее хрупкое тело. Пронзительные голубые глаза и большие удивленные и немного испуганные карие - встретились. Он не мог оторваться от ее глаз, словно тонул в темном омуте и судя по крепкой хватке конунга, он вовсе не желал спасения. Очнулся Харальд только тогда, когда его щеку опалила звонкая пощечина. Он разжал свои стальные объятия и отпустил девушку.  
\- Мне никогда не везло с женщинами, - рассмеялся он привычно, улыбка его была настолько простодушна, что те, кто не знал короля близко, могли принять его за добряка и своего парня. Но хитрость и расчетливость Харальда всегда таились за его обезоруживающем внешнем добродушием. - Могу ли я проводить столь сердитую госпожу до ее дома? - продолжал, как не в чем не бывало, конунг.   
\- Благодарю тебя король Харальд, но не стоит тратить на это время, тем более тебе прекрасно известно, что я всего лишь рабыня в доме Флоки.  
Эри решила не задерживаться и постаралась поспешно скрыться, так как взгляд Харальда распалялся все сильней и вот уже в его глазах снова заблестели те самые, словно искры на углях, огоньки. Взгляд был хищным и отнюдь не добрым, скорее напоминал волка, который выслеживал свою добычу и наконец настиг ее.   
\- Я бы не стал так с тобой церемониться как Флоки, - прошипел себе под нос недовольный конунг, потирая щеку.   
Сплюнув, Харальд быстрым шагом последовал за ней, благо улицы Каттегата были ему хорошо знакомы...


	5. Глава промежуточная. Новая жизнь. Часть первая

В Каттегате готовились к походу. Две недели пролетели как один день. И снова драккары были спущены на воду, готовясь ринуться вперед и разрезать водную гладь.  
Все было готово к отплытию. К удивлению Лагерты, вместе с Бьорном в поход решили отправится и Уббе, а также Хвицерк с Сигурдом. Оставался лишь Ивар, по совершенно понятным причинам. Он досадовал и злился, что боги не послали ему сильных ног, все остальное - желание убивать, кромсать, побеждать - у него было.  
Флоки пообещал своему любимцу смастерить что-нибудь полезное сразу же после возвращения. Ивар потянулся к плотнику, тот наклонился и обнял его. Как родной отец бы обнимал сына перед походом. В голубых глазах Ивара отражалась досада, печаль и слезы. Он не хотел, чтобы Флоки уходил, либо же взял его с собой. Молодой и физически крепкий мужчины, широкоплечий, смелый и по-своему ловкий, несмотря на увечье, был вынужден остаться.   
Все были на пристани, провожая в новый поход своих близких.   
Хельга и Эриель стояли рядом с Флоки.  
\- Не погибни, Флоки, - спокойно говорила Хельга, обнимая мужа. Она уже привыкла к многочисленным разлукам, а иногда и сама отправлялась с мужем в плаванье. Одиноко было оставаться дома, а пустая верфь лишний раз напоминала о Флоки. Но теперь, когда у них появилась Эри, Хельге было не так скучно и она осталась в Каттегате.  
Лагерта обнимала сына, обещая позаботиться о Торви и детях, Уббе и Хвирцерк на перебой спорили с рядом стоящими с ними девушками, кто больше привезет золота из похода. Сигурд, который был помолвлен со свой возлюбленной, стоял чуть в стороне, что-то шепчя своей красавице на ухо. Девушка краснела и улыбалась.   
Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими воинам прибыл одним из последних. Скирд состоял из очень крепких и высоких мужчин, которые сражались с ним уже не одну битву и прошли и огонь, и воду, и лишения.   
Волосы его снова были сплетены в тугую косу, длинный походный плащ и простой кожаный панцирь были надеты поверх плотной рубахи, штаны заправлены в высокие сапоги, с кожаными шнурами, переплетенными между собой и доходившими до самых колен конунга. Он провожал своего любимого брата Хальфдана и своих воинов в поход с Бьорном Железнобоким.   
Лицо его было спокойным, но подрагивание верхней губы и слегла презрительная полуулыбка говорили о том, что буря могла разразиться в любую минуту.   
Харальд не был рад тому, что его брат, вместо того, чтобы отправится с ним за присоединением очередных и последних земель Норвегии, едет с Железнобоким, да еще и захватив не мало воинов с собой.   
\- Давай простимся брат, - сказал Хальфдан, обнимая конунга.  
\- Ты все же окончательно решил плыть... - протянул Харальд.  
\- Да, я так решил и следую своей мечте.  
\- Ну, так иди, иди скорей к своему новому женишку - рассмеялся Харальд, еще раз обняв своего брата. Несмотря на то, что конунг отлично мог скрывать свои чувства, теперь в его глазах отразилась ревность и зависть.   
Драккары отплыли. Люди стали расходиться, только Эриель продолжала стоять на пристани, вглядываясь в горизонт и уплывающие корабли. Ее покой нарушил Харальд. Он уже целых пять минут наблюдал за девушкой.  
\- Здравствуй, Эриель, ведь тебя кажется так зовут? - как можно ласковее начал он. Его низкий, немного хриплый голос, словно убаюкивал.   
\- Доброго дня, король Харальд, - девушка от неожиданности оступилась, но Харальд вовремя подоспел и подхватил ее.   
Его крепкие руки не выпускали ее хрупкое тело. Пронзительные голубые глаза и большие удивленные и немного испуганные карие - встретились. Он не мог оторваться от ее глаз, словно тонул в темном омуте и судя по крепкой хватке конунга, он вовсе не желал спасения. Очнулся Харальд только тогда, когда его щеку опалила звонкая пощечина. Он разжал свои стальные объятия и отпустил девушку.  
\- Мне никогда не везло с женщинами, - рассмеялся он привычно, улыбка его была настолько простодушна, что те, кто не знал короля близко, могли принять его за добряка и своего парня. Но хитрость и расчетливость Харальда всегда таились за его обезоруживающем внешнем добродушием. - Могу ли я проводить столь сердитую госпожу до ее дома? - продолжал, как не в чем не бывало, конунг.   
\- Благодарю тебя король Харальд, но не стоит тратить на это время, тем более тебе прекрасно известно, что я всего лишь рабыня в доме Флоки.  
Эри решила не задерживаться и постаралась поспешно скрыться, так как взгляд Харальда распалялся все сильней и вот уже в его глазах снова заблестели те самые, словно искры на углях, огоньки. Взгляд был хищным и отнюдь не добрым, скорее напоминал волка, который выслеживал свою добычу и наконец настиг ее.   
\- Я бы не стал так с тобой церемониться как Флоки, - прошипел себе под нос недовольный конунг, потирая щеку.   
Сплюнув, Харальд быстрым шагом последовал за ней, благо улицы Каттегата были ему хорошо знакомы...


	6. Новая жизнь. Часть вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания и интересные факты:  
> Слова, аналогичные по значению и звучанию словам «друг» и «дружина», существовали в некоторых европейских языках: староанглийском (drihtin), старонорвежском (dróttin) исландском (drótt) и других. Считается, что все они произошли от протогерманского druhtinaz — войско, банда.  
> Харальд имеет ввиду, что у Ивара нет даже личной дружины.

Эриель ускорила шаг, она чувствовала, что за ней следует конунг. Зачем она ему? Просто поразвлечься? В городе и так полно других женщин, которые с удовольствием окажут внимание самому королю почти всей Скандинавии. Она всего лишь рабыня.  
А может, случись с ней что, ее никто не хватится, но ведь он прекрасно знает кто она — рабыня, принадлежащая его другу Флоки. Эри гнала от себя эти мысли, думать так было очень наивно. Она была живым свидетелем нечеловеческой жестокости этого свирепого воина. Так, почти бегом, девушка дошла до центрального рынка Каттегата. Самого крупного, занимавшего не один квартал, места. Эри обернулась, Харальда она больше не видела, он как-будто растворился в толпе. Не спешив расслабляться, Эриель продолжила свой путь, в надежде, что здесь она сможет легко затеряться среди большого количества людей. Она ошибалась…  
Поворот, улица, еще поворот, еще улица, еще поворот и вот он — рынок.  
Каттегат давно стал крупным торговым центром. Здесь можно было встретить сокровища и товары со всего света. Теперь, когда и морские пути были открыты, сюда съезжались крупные торговцы заморскими яствами, вином, маслом, оружием, мехами, тканями, специями, животными, особенно лошадьми и рабами. Здесь можно было найти абсолютно все.  
Эри быстро смешалась с толпой, внутри она уже радовалась, надеясь на то, что этот страшный человек больше ее не преследует. Она боялась его. Это был какой-то животный, инстинктивный страх.  
Тем временем, Харальд, очень умело прячась за стенами зданий, а позже и за высокими торговыми рядами, следовал за ней на довольно близком расстоянии, не выпуская девушку из виду. Это даже забавляло его.  
Но тут случилась одна небольшая неожиданность, совершенно не входившая в планы Прекрасноволосого. Сделав еще один поворот он столкнулся нос носу с Иваром.  
Ивар сидел на одном из бочонков с вином, ноги его недвижимо висели, в руках у него был нож и яблоко. Когда Харальд поравнялся с «троном» Ивара, от неожиданности он стушевался и потерял из виду Эриель.  
— Король Харальд, — Ивар улыбнулся ехидной улыбкой, кусок яблока отправился в рот Бескостного — и куда же так спешит славный воин?  
— Ивар, младший сын Рогнара Лодброка, рад тебя видеть, а ты возмужал и повзрослел — пытался отвести разговор Харальд.  
— Все равно меня не взяли в поход, но как только Флоки вернется, он сделает мне кое-что получше — сказал Бескостный, похлопав по железным костылям-опорам, при помощи которых он мог передвигаться. Еще один кусок яблока, — Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— О чем же? — спросил конунг, немного раздосадованным тоном, так как плащ Эриель уже скрылся за поворотом и ему уже было не догнать девушку.  
— О том, что я мог бы быть тебе полезным, — еще раз улыбнулся и промурлыкал Ивар.  
— Говори, — заинтересовался Харальд.  
— Я хочу скинуть Лагерту, а ты мне можешь в этом помочь, — продолжил Бескостный.  
— Что ты мне можешь предложить, Ивар? Что-то я не вижу за твоей спиной ни воинов, ни кораблей, ни дроттинга, — усмехнулся Прекрасноволосый.  
— Можешь не беспокоиться об этом, я хочу убить Лагерту, во что бы то ни стало! Она убила мою мать, — прошипел Ивар.  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, Ивар, но какую пользу мне принесет эта война? — допытывался конунг, он хотел узнать истинную причину.  
— Я отдам тебе Каттегат, ты станешь королем всей Норвегии, разве это не отличный повод? У тебя остается большая армия, не смотря на то, что треть ты отправил со своим братом. Мне не нужен Каттегат, мне не нужна власть, я всего лишь хочу убить Лагерту, — снова улыбался Бескостный.  
— Что же, я должен подумать, созвать всех своих ярлов. Скоро зима, а ты и сам хорошо знаешь какие бывают шторма. Я не буду сейчас рисковать своими людьми, — Харальду не понравилась затея Ивара, но не потому что он не хотел прибрать к рукам Каттегат, а потому что хотел сделать это позже, без явного риска, когда его люди, вместе с Хальфданом, вернуться обратно. Сейчас конунг не хотел развязывать войну, он выжидал, он должен быть уверен, что когда наступит нужный момент, он его не упустит.  
— Ты как всегда прав, король Харальд, — продолжал также ухмыляться Ивар, огрызок яблока полетел на землю, — сейчас еще слишком рано. Я тоже должен собрать войско и так, чтобы это никому не бросалось в глаза. Будь уверен, за кораблями тоже дело не станет.  
— Через две луны, буду ждать тебя в гости, Ивар. До Вестфолда всего неделю пути, — улыбнулся Прекрасноволосый.  
— Договорились, — Ивар не скрывал своей радости.  
— Ивар! , — снова обратился к нему Харальд, — а не подскажешь, где живет Флоки? Хочу повидать Хельгу перед отплытием домой. Я обещал Флоки.  
— Ты же его друг и должен знать, — удивился Ивар.  
— Старость — засмеялся Прекрасноволосый, — стал забывчивым.  
— Они живут в отдалении, у Флоки там верфь. Тебе нужно идти дальше от пристани, ближе к лесу, там уже есть тропа, пройдешь прямо по ней и наткнешься на рыболовные снасти. А там и сам дом недалеко, — ответил Ивар.  
— Спасибо! Жду тебя в гости, — бросил Харальд.  
— Я приду, Харальд, через две луны… Я приду, обязательно, — сказал Бескостный, смотря в спину уходящему конунгу.  
Харальд пошел к своим драккарам, хитро и хищно улыбаясь. Он не был доволен, его просто жгло от восторга, как все отлично получилось. Хоть это было небольшое вознаграждение за утреннее разочарование, но то, что предложил ему Бескостный было для него заключительной точкой в деле подчинения себе всей Норвегии. При мысли о том, что его цель близка как никогда, Харальд даже остановился и перевел дыхание.  
— Я уже жду тебя, Ивар — сказал сам себе Харальд и его глаза снова засияли стальным огнем, — Через две луны!  
Еще его грела мысль о том, что теперь то он точно знает, где живет Флоки и Хельга.


	7. Новая жизнь. Заключительная часть

Рынок. Живое невиданное скопление народа со всего белого света. У Эри разбегались глаза и радовалось сердце. Все это ей напомнило Андалусию и ее город, с его нескончаемыми базарами, тянувшимися вдоль всего побережья, с ароматами фруктов, запахами специй, чая, свежей рыбы. Все это смешивалось и придавало особый дух.  
Эри наконец-то почувствовала себя лучше, вздохнув полной грудью, она неспешным шагом отправилась бродить по рынку. Все равно ей нужно было туда идти. Хельга поручила ей сделать целую гору покупок. Поскольку Флоки ушел в поход, ходить на охоту стало некому. Эри умела рыбачить и Хельга в этом ей помогала. Девушка также порывалась научиться охотиться, но жена Флоки отговорила ее, опасаясь, что она может заблудиться и чего доброго, замерзнуть в лесу. Теперь мясом и шкурами приходилось запасаться на рынке. Жуя свежий, только что купленный горячий хлеб, Эри шла, разглядывая ряд за рядом.  
Время шло быстро и девушка не заметила, как день потихоньку стал клонится к вечеру.  
Когда она закончила с покупками, она отправилась у ту часть рынка, где ковали и продавали оружие, а также животных, как домашний скот, так и коней для работы и боевых. Такое себе мог позволить только зажиточный или воин. За хорошего молодого четырехлетку отдавали, под час, стоимость нескольких полей хорошей земли. А уж за боевую, выносливую лошадь могли запросить столько, что можно было купить несколько деревень. При виде этих потрясающе красивых животных, Эри не смогла устоять. Она подошла и с нескрываемым удовольствием погладила одного коня по его мягкой теплой морде. Конь фыркнул и уткнулся ей в плечо. Впервые, за все прибывание в Каттегате, она улыбнулась. Это короткое общение принесло ей такую радость и умиротворение, какой она уже давно не испытывала. Глаза ее загорелись задорным огоньком.  
Неподалеку располагались кузни. Здесь кипела работа.  
Раскаленное железо превращалось в отменные клинки. Тут же можно было подковать лошадей, заказать новый лук, пошить отличный кожаный колчан или ножны. Эри засмотрелась на работу одного молодого кузнеца. Высокий, очень крепкий, темноволосый мужчина, с аккуратной бородой и усами, умело высекал сверкающую гору искр при каждом ударе молота.  
— Как тебя зовут, красавица? Я - Олаф, — расплылся в улыбке молодой кузнец и подмигнул девушке. Глаза его были черные как ночь, но в них светился добрый, тихий и ласковый свет. Жар от кузни заставил его щеки раскраснеться. Сам он производил такое впечатление, как будто сам Тор заказал у него выковать для него молот. Так кропотливо и тщательно он выполнял каждый свой заказ.  
— Эриэль, — немного смутившись ответила девушка.  
— Нравится тебе этот красавец? , — спросил кузнец, продолжая улыбаться и смотреть на нее, — такой может стоить не одну деревню.  
— О, это моя мечта, однажды приобрести такого славного коня — радостно ответила девушка.  
— Что же, надеюсь, когда-нибудь, подковать твою мечту, тебе — бесплатно! — кузнец снова заулыбался. — Таскаешь такие большие корзины? Хочешь, я повожу тебя домой, если ты не против, как только закончу вот с этим клинком. Скоро начнет смеркаться, небезопасно ходить одной по улицам, да еще с такой ношей.  
— Почему бы и нет, — согласилась девушка. Она была рада, что могла поговорить еще с кем-то и этот кузнец показался ей очень даже милым.  
Тем временем Харальд Прекрасноволосый стоял на носу своего главного драккара.  
— Айварс, — обратился Харальд к тому самому, высокому воину с рыжей бородой, — ты должен мне помочь в одном небольшом деле. Мы отплывем не сейчас, а ночью. Пусть Гуди ведет мои драккары домой. Один останется здесь в заводи. После мы их быстро догоним. Ты сам и еще четыре моих воина пойдете со мной. На прогулку.  
— Да мой господин, — ответил воин. Айварс был очень высоким, метра два ростом, сильным мужчиной лет сорока. Лицо его было покрыто глубокими шрамами. Он был верен только королю Харальду и входил в круг личной охраны конунга. Вместе в Прекрасноволосым он прошел множество битв. Харальд безгранично доверял ему. Не раз этот мужественный, отважный воин спасал ему и Хальфдану жизнь в боях, защищая их спины от внезапных стрел или мечей. Харальд очень любил и ценил своего телохранителя. Первое, что делал Харальд по прибытии домой, навещал семью своего верного Айварса. Он играл с его сыновьями, беседовал с его старой матушкой и никогда не забывал награждать своего соратника. Жена Айварса умерла при родах, оставив ему троих сыновей — подростка лет двенадцати и двух малышей. Айварс проводил все время в походах с Харальдом. Когда конунг узнал о смерти его жены, был опечален не меньше, чем сам могучий воин. Чтобы как-то облегчить ему участь, Харальд приставил ему двух рабынь и кормилицу для детей. Он также дарил его сыновьям игрушки — кинжалы, самые настоящие, доски для хнефатафла, а также сам тренировал старшего сына Айварса — Бёдвара.  
Наступил вечер, когда Эриель и ее новый спутник-кузнец брели домой. От него девушка узнала как выбирать подковы для коней, на что обращать внимание, когда уже нужно подковать коня, а также множество других премудростей. Так за оживленной беседой они дошли до самого дома, где на пороге уже жадла Хельга.  
— Наконец-то, Эри! Солнце уже село. Где ты весь день пропадаешь, пойдем скорее в дом, я приготовила ужин. О, умница, ты принесла все, что нужно — радовалась ее приходу Хельга. — Может и твой провожатый отужинает с нами.  
— Если Олаф не против, — ответила Эри.  
— Очень даже не против, — отозвался кузнец.  
— Хельга, вы проходите в дом, а я пойду поставлю снасти для рыбы. Утром будет свежая рыба! Я мигом — сказала Эри и пошла к воде.  
— Я провожу, — кузнец ловко перемахнул через изгородь и шел рядом с Эри.  
Хельга, улыбаясь зашла в дом. Она была рада за Эриель.  
Был поздний вечер, звезды рассыпались по небу и отражались такими же искрами как и искры в кузне.  
Эри стала проверять снасти — вес было хорошо. Решив, что неплохо бы поставит несколько ловушек, чтобы к утру было и свежее мясо, девушка пошла в лес вместе со своим спутником.  
Лес уже потихоньку укрывался снегом, воздух был холодный и чистый. Все было спокойно. Казалось, ничего не предвещало беды.  
Она наклонилась за одной из ловушек, чтобы натянуть веревку…  
В следующую секунду позади нее раздался страшный хрип. Эри обернулась… От увиденного ужаса она застыла и осела на ноги, словно подкошенная.  
Перед ней стоял Харальд, он держал кузнеца за волосы, еще через мгновение он перерезал ему горло. Кровь хлынула на землю. Алый окрасил белый. Кровь крупными струями текла на снег. Черные как ночь глаза кузнеца закрылись, погасли ласковые искры, погасли навсегда.  
Крик застрял в горле… Она не могла шевельнуться. Рядом с конунгом было еще пятеро воинов. Один из них, тот самый с рыжей бородой, зажал бедняжке рот. Второй бытсро связал ей руки.  
— Славная прогулка получилась, — склонившись к несчастной, с довольной ухмылкой, сказала Харальд. Ни один мускул не дернулся на его лице. Он спокойно вытер кровь о полу своего плаща, после дал сигнал одному их своих людей заткнуть Эри рот и накинуть ей на голову мешок.

***

Драккары отходили от берегов Каттегата, увозя с собой короля Харальда и его добычу. Он не прощался с этими холодными землями, а лишь говорил до свидания. Через две луны.


	8. Глава 3. Разговор и земля китов. Часть первая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скандинавские имена:  
> Айварс - воинственный  
> Бёдвар - обещанный воин  
> Гуди - добрый

Драккары плыли быстро, разрезая водную гладь, все дальше и дальше уходя за горизонт. Ветер раздувал паруса. Каттегат был далеко позади. Мать-ночь помогла скрыть корабли, закрывая луну темными тучами. Высокие волны то и дело поднимали, и опускали суда.  
Эриель сидела неподвижно с мешком на голове, связанными руками и кляпом во рту. Ноги ее и руки затекли, спина ныла. Холод пробирал все ее тело. Она дрожала, но больше не от холода, а от ужаса, негодования и неизвестности. Король Харальд стоял на носу своего оленеголового драккара, всматриваясь куда-то в ночь. Потом он сделал знак и воины, как по мановению волшебной палочки какой-нибудь эльфийской феи, налегли на весла. Барабаны подгоняли и ускоряли ритм. Харальду не терпелось увидеть свое королевство, свой дом. Свой Вестфолд — край китов и холодных снежных зим.  
Так прошла ночь и наступил рассвет. Харальд пошел к пленнице и снял с нее мешок. Потом поднял на ноги, грубо развернул к себе и развязал руки. Как только он вынул кляп изо рта девушки, он тут же получил плевок в лицо, — Ублюдок!  
— И тебе доброе утро, — с обезоруживающей улыбкой ответил на все это конунг. Его волосы были аккуратно расчесаны и уложены в косу. На нем был теплый длинный плащ, который он тут же снял и укутал свою добычу. — Замерзла? — не дожидаясь ответа, он поднял кувшин с вином, откупорил пробку и дал отпить немного дрожащей девушке. — Так-то лучше.  
— Ешь, — продолжил конунг, протянув ей большой кожаный сверток с хлебом и копченым мясом, — ты нужна мне живой. Девушка отвернулась никак не реагируя на его предложение.  
— Я сказал, ешь, — повторил он, снова протянув Эри еду. Глаза его сверкнули и верхняя губа снова дернулась, что указывало на то, что конунг начинает раздражаться. Эри не стала спорить. Она действительно была чертовски голода. Взглядом поблагодарив своего пленителя, принялась уплетать за обе щеки нехитрую еду.  
Харальд заулыбался. Его многочисленные морщинки у глаз собрались в дружный ряд. Глаза конунга смягчились, он с неприкрытым удовольствием наблюдал за девушкой, как она ест, куда смотрят ее глаза, за ее неуверенными и неловкими движениями. Она еще никогда не плавала так далеко на корабле, да и просто была не привычна к кораблям. Согревшись и поев, на ее щеках появился румянец. Девушка потянулась и распрямилась, она хотела привстать, чтобы размять затекшие ноги, но получилось у нее это скверно. Судно опускалось то вверх, то вниз. Большие волны гнали корабли все дальше. Еще мгновение и Эри упала бы за борт, если бы не вовремя подхвативший ее Харальд.  
— Держись крепко! — засмеялся конунг, — А лучше иди ко мне, — с этими словами он притянул опешившую пленницу к себе за край плаща. Закутав ее по-крепче, конунг заключил свою добычу в свои стальные объятия.  
— Отпусти сейчас же! — выпалила Эри.  
— Отпустить? Да пожалуйста! — конунг разжал объятия и девушка при следующем ударе волн о корабль чуть не упала. Харальд снова притянул к ее себе — Ну, что? Отпустить? — спросил он с усмешкой. Девушка не ответила. Воины, что были чуть рядом, также загоготали.  
Вот так, стояли они какое-то время и глядели вместе на горизонт. Потом конунг повел ее на нос драккара, где он обычно располагался. Он сел, при этом не выпуская свою драгоценность из рук. — Так не замерзнешь, следующая ночь будет холодной, а ты даже на ногах устоять не можешь. Будешь спать здесь со мной, — тон его голоса, хоть и был мягким, но все же звучал как приказ. — Не бойся, не трону, — добавил Харальд, видя затаившийся страх в глазах Эри.  
Она быстро согрелась, от усталости, ночи, полной волнений и перенесенных событий, ее клонило в сон. Тело не слушалось и болело. Глаза слипались. Девушка не заметила как заснула. Спокойным и тихим казалось ей море, которое она видела во сне. Медленно плывущее небо, звезды, луна. Какая-то нега разливалась по всему ее телу. Она казалась сама себе чем-то невесомым, летящим через эти волны и только лунная дорожка была ей серебряным направляющим.  
Конунг успел разглядеть ее хорошо. Он поразился до чего она была нежной и непохожей на тех женщин, к которым он привык, практически невесомой. Тонкие руки, плечи, которые были совершенно не приспособлены для тяжелой работы. В спокойные минуты ее лицо казалось даже немного детским, но уже прорезавшая седина на висках говорила о том, что ее жизнь не была легкой. Это была уже взрослая женщина, на долю которой выпало слишком много. Необычное сочетание молодого лица и седины, непосильный труд и хрупкость, нежность кожи и старые шрамы, красивые длинные пальцы и мозоли с кровоподтеками, легкость тела и боль в глазах. Харальд догадывался, что ей пришлось несладко, а он как ни кто отлично разбирался в людях. Конунг не смог удержаться… стараясь не разбудить девушку, он очень аккуратно приник к ее волосам долгим нежным поцелуем. Сделал он это украдкой, чтобы его воины ничего не заметили. Он испытывал какие-то странные, до селе не ведомые ему, чувства. Эри продолжала тихо спать в его объятиях.

***

Еще одна ночь сменилась утром и на горизонте показался Вестфолд. Харальд улавливал в воздухе знакомые запахи, — Мы дома!  
Харальд вместе со своими воинами высадился на пристань, где его уже встречали множество ликующих людей. Все кричали и приветствовали своего короля. На берегу было множество небольших китобойных судов. Вокруг шла разделка китовых туш. Запах крови, выпоторошеных кишок, прочей требухи, бил в нос непривычному страннику, если такому удавалось добраться до Вестфолда. На пристани валялись снасти, останки рыбы, кровавые лужицы и корзины с разрезными кусками мяса.  
Довольный Харальд вступал в свои владения. За ним шла Эриель, ей некуда было деваться, бежать тоже было некуда. И потом, она была так слаба и еще эти волны… она чувствовала себя не лучшим образом, да и рана на ноге еще не зажила до конца.  
— Что это? — спросила изумленная Эриель, с отвращением глядя на все это скопление снастей, крови и требухи, вываленной на причал.  
— Это мое королевство и твой новый дом! Привыкай! — бросил Прекрасноволосый и расхохотался. Народ продолжал радоваться и ликовать. Слуги торопились приготовить пир по случаю возвращения.  
Вход в Вестфолд венчали останки огромного кита и служили своеобразными воротами или указанием на вход. Чуть позже Эри узнает, что этого гигантского кита убил на охоте сам Харальд, когда ему не было еще восемнадцати.

***

Харальд вместе со своими людьми прошел в длинный дом, который не был похож на длинный дом в Каттегате. Эриель была вынуждена последовать за ними. Скорей этот дом напоминал что-то вроде крепости или грубо выстроенного дворца. Никакого изящества, сразу было видно — это оплот короля-воина. В центре огромного зала, где проходили пиры, принимались решения и король созывал своих ярлов на совет, стоял очень длинный высокий дубовый стол. В конце зала, во главе стола, располагался трон конунга.  
Харальд сделал знак рукой и призывал к тишине. Высокий мужчина, одетый как не рядовой воин, подал ему корону, а потом топор конунга. Все в зале приветствовали Харальда криками и хлопали в ладоши.  
— Я рад вернуться домой! Наш поход увенчался победой, мы привезли богатство и славу в наши земли! Мой любимый брат Хальфдан решил отправиться в новый поход с Бьорном Железнобоким, так что, он в надежных руках! — сообщил людям Прекрасноволосый. Сделав небольшую паузу он добавил, — у меня хорошие новости, совсем скоро я смогу объединить всю Норвегию и Вестфолд станет столицей, и центром нашего мира! Наши и мои мечты сбудутся!  
В зале все снова закричали и захлопали. Харальд продолжил, — это Эриель, она часть моей мечты. Сядь, — обратился он в пол-голоса к стоящей девушке, — это твое место — указал конунг. Эриель не могла принять и понять все произошедшее, но повиновалась и села рядом на такой же трон.  
Все снова стали кричать и радоваться возвращению, было видно, что народ обожает своего короля. После такого бурного приветствия Эриель отвели в личные покои Харальда и оставили одну.


	9. Разговор и земля китов. Выбор. Часть вторая

Эри осталась одна. Первый делом, она решила осмотреть все помещение и окна. Личные покои Харальда скорее напоминали пещеру Али Бабы, чем простого воина. Здесь были дорогие шкуры редких животных, сундуки с драгоценностями, жемчугом, красивыми тканями, а также золотые монеты, блюда и прочее. Особенно Эри впечатлила довольно большая коллекция оружия и не простого, а очень замысловато украшенного и некоторые клинки были большой редкостью, привезенные из дальних стран. Здесь Эри увидела два кинжала, которые лежали рядом с небольшим красивым деревянным резным сундучком. Она узнала — эти кинжалы были украдены из ее города, она узнала работу мастера Фераджи, зарезанного на рыночной площади, при нападении викингов.  
На нее нахлынули воспоминания… — Это лишнее, лишнее, сейчас, это лишнее — старалась успокоиться она. Нога по-прежнему болела и даже снова начала кровоточить, девушка понимала, что с этим надо что-то срочно делать и просто травы здесь уже не помогут. Но сначала, нужно было промыть рану, да и в обще, привести себя в порядок.  
Она решила выйти и посмотреть, можно ли раздобыть где-нибудь воды. Дверь, на удивление, была не заперта. Зря Эри надеялась, что она так спокойно может выйти отсюда. Как только она открыла дверь, то столкнулась нос к носу со здоровенным детиной. Это был Айварс. — Да уж, — подумала девушка — с таким замков действительно не нужно. Она повернулась и закрыла за собой дверь, но не успела она присесть, как дверь снова отворилась и в комнату зашло четыре служанки, которые несли очень красивое платье, украшения и еду с вином. Все это было поставлено на большой, грубой работы, дубовый стол, располагавшийся недалеко от кровати.  
Эри очень надеялась, что в кувшине вода, но большому разочарованию, там опять было вино. Эри с досадой швырнула кувшин в стену. Буквально в тот же момент в комнату зашел и сам Харальд.  
— О! Я вижу ты уже отдохнула после путешествия? — спросил Харальд, со своей завсегдатай хитрой улыбкой.  
— Зачем?! Зачем ты меня похитил? , — Эри хотела получить ответ.  
— Что ж, изволь, я тебе объясню — ответил Харальд, жестом приглашая девушку присесть. — Как ты могла заметить, у меня есть почти все, о чем я мечтал. Я король почти всей Норвегии, у меня самая большая армия и флот, я пользуюсь уважением среди самых почитаемых воинов. Но моя мечта не была бы полной без королевы.  
— И ты решил, что я стану твоей кюной? — Эри не смогла сдержать смех. — Я рабыня, я никто… какой тебе от меня прок?! Я не принцесса и даже не знатная дама…  
— У меня уже была принцесса… — сказал Харальд, продолжая улыбаться, но уже не так весело звучали его слова — Она только и повторяла, что ей очень жаль, когда она, не дождавшись меня, вышла замуж за другого! И за кого? За какого-то датского ярла! За ничтожество!  
— Но, это был ее выбор — продолжила Эри, — и что ты сделал?  
— Я убил ее ничтожество-мужа — ответил он, — а когда она хотела соблазнить меня и отомстить мне, попытавшись заколоть меня ножом, мой брат Хальфдан убил ее.  
— Ты и меня убьешь, если я не соглашусь — сказала Эриель, осознавая, к какому отважному и дикому негодяю она попала.  
Харальд рассмеялся как ни в чем не бывало — Ну уже нет, ты — не она, я и волосу с твоей головы не дам упасть. Ты мне понравилась, сразу, еще там на корабле, когда тебя Хельга забрала себе. Мне не важно кто ты, рабыня или знатная дама. Я сам могу сделать тебя свободной и равной. Хотела бы ты стать королевой? Обладать безграничной властью, повелевать и возвыситься?  
— Власть нужна тому, кто готов склониться, кто готов отказаться от себя самого. Король себе не принадлежит. Он не свободен. Это непосильное бремя, несущий власть подобен втаскивающему тяжелый камень в гору, но только лишь для того, чтобы он снова скатился вниз. Нести бремя власти, значит быть одному — ответила она. — Прости, но я не могу разделить твои мечты и убеждения. Ты выбрал не ту женщину.  
— Да, я вижу это, но что, если по воле богов, по воле судьбы, ты именно та, — не унимался Прекрасноволосый. Эр молчала, нога стала болеть еще сильней. Она прижала руку к тому самому месту на ноге, где было особенно больно. Кровь проступила сквозь платье.  
— Что с тобой, Эри? Ты ранена? — спросил конунг.  
— Это твои люди постарались, еще там в городе… — платье уже промокло от крови и рука Эри тоже была в крови.  
— Дай посмотрю — серьезно заявил Харальд. — Не бойся, я просто посмотрю, тебе нужен лекарь, если рана так долго не заживает.  
— Не надо, — отозвалась девушка, — я сама справлюсь мне нужна только чистая вода и льняная ткань для перевязки. И еще, что бы кто-то крепко подержал ногу.  
Харальд вышел из комнаты и через несколько минут снова вошли те же служанки с огромным чаном воды и льняным полотном. — Я тебе помогу — Прекрасноволосый снова зашел в свои покои и судя по его уверенному взгляду покидать их снова не собирался.  
Эриель было уже все равно, боль отдавал по всей ноге и пульсировала. Она кивнула, хотя ее согласие не волновало Харальда. Он жестом приказал служанкам выйти. — Что нужно делать? — с готовностью спросил он.  
— Я помою рану, посмотрю, настолько ли все плохо как я думаю, если да, то мне придется немного надрезать края раны ножом и положить туда вот эту паутину, которую я вижу в углу на подоконнике — со знанием дела ответила девушка.  
— Паутину? — изумился Прекрасноволосый.  
— Да, именно, где же еще я найду что-то против заражения — подтвердила его сомнения Эри и начала промывать рану, — ты разве этого не знал? А вы что делаете в таких случаях?  
— Впервые слышу об этом. Что делаем мы — либо прижигаем раскаленным железом, либо отрезаем ненужную конечность — заключил Харальд.  
Эри посмотрела на короля с удивлением, но отвечать не стала. Нагрев немного нож она попросила Харальда держать ее ногу крепче, чтобы она не дернулась. Харальд старался почему-то смутился, но сделал все, как просила девушка. Закончив с ногой Эри положила в рану паутину и закрыла льняным потном и крепко перевязала.  
— Вот и все, теперь должно стать лучше, только надо чаще менять повязку и все пройдет — лицо ее было усталым. Сама она изрядно исхудала и осунулась. Повернувшись спиной, Эри положила нож на стол. В это мгновение ее туника немного сползла с плеча и обнажила часть спины. Девушка поспешно натянула тунику и крепко ее завязала, но Харальд успел рассмотреть часть ее спины…  
Его взору открылись ужасные шрамы, он догадался сразу — такое мог оставить только хлыст, очень толстый хлыст как у погонщиков волов.  
— Кто это сделал?! — глаза Харальда налились яростью. Он сам не ожидал такого, впервые он, закаленный в боях жестокий воин, испытывал чувство, которому не мог найти объяснения.  
— Люди, — коротко ответила Эриель.  
— Что с тобой случилось?! Кто ТАКОЕ сотворил с тобой?! — Харальд не унимался, — Я должен знать!  
— Хорошо, — ответила девушка, — если ты настаиваешь. Эриель начала свой рассказ.  
Я не помню откуда я родом, не помню свою родную мать и отца, не помню свой дом и свою страну. Я почти забыла свой родной язык, лишь отдельные слова всплывают в памяти.  
Мне было лет пять или шесть, уже не помню точно, помню только одно — меня сажают на лошадь и везут куда-то. Я слышу крики и шум битвы, жесткое седло впивается мне в тело. Странные люди, в меховых шапках, к седлам у них привязано сырое мясо, либо они кладут его под седло. А потом отрезают и едят кусками. У них черные прямые волосы, раскосые глаза. Все они как единое целое, сплетенные с лошадьми всадники. Вооружены стрелами и копьями. Вокруг крики, пожар.  
Меня куда-то везут. Позже я попала на корабль и оказалась в чужой, далекой стране. Чуть позже я узнала, что это страна — Франкия, а я всего лишь рабыня, которую одна добрая франкская женщина забрала к себе в дом. Так я обрела новую семью.  
Мой приемный отец был добрым и работящем земледельцем, моя приемная мать была просто ангелом на земле. Она научила меня распознавать травы, врачеванию и любви к познанию. Помимо меня у них было двое сыновей, которые стали для меня братьями. Так я росла и обрела свой новый дом.  
Но все на этой земле бренно… Когда мне исполнилось четырнадцать лет, на меня стал заглядываться местный граф. Его поместья были обширны и он часто объезжал их. Наша ферма была неподалеку. Это был уже не юнец, которому достались земли в наследство. Крепкий и немного тучный, всегда разъезжал со своими людьми… Он просто преследовал меня, не давая проходу. Ни в церкви на службе, ни в городе не давал мне покоя. Я отвергала его ухаживания, он был мне противен. Так длилось какое-то время.  
Эри замолчала. Харальд услышал судорожный вздох.  
У меня был день рождения. Мне исполнилось шестнадцать. Тот день я запомнила на всю жизнь. Мать испекла большой пирог с ягодами, братья раньше закончили пахату и помогали накрывать праздничный стол. Отец привез из горда, мне в подарок, коня. Я очень любила наших лошадей и отец копил целый год деньги, что бы меня порадовать. Конь был не чистых кровей, но мне это было не важно.  
Эриель замолчала снова…ее глаза наполнились слезами.  
— Что случилось потом? — нарушил тишину Харальд.  
— А потом я потеряла все… — Эриель вытерла слезы и продолжала.  
Раздалось ржание коней, в наш двор ворвались люди. Это были люди графа. Отец выбежал с вилами, чтобы защитить свою семью. Граф полоснул его мечом. Отец упал и больше уже не вставал. Мою мать повесили на воротах дома. Мои братья отчаянно защищались, но этих ублюдков было больше. Их окровавленные тела бросили тут же во дворе…  
— Что стало с тобой, Эри…? — нерешительно спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— С мной…в тот день меня не стало — отвечала девушка, но уже как-то отрешенно и спокойно.  
Меня вытащили за волосы из дома, граф утащил меня в хлев избил до полу-смерти, а потом взял силой. Но этого ему показалось мало. Он подвесил меня за руки и избил кнутом, тем самым, которым погоняют волов. До сих пол помню эти удары…  
На моей спине не осталось и клочка живой кожи. Наш дом, хлев и все хозяйство подожгли. Это было еще не самое страшное. Граф приказал надеть мне мешок на голову и увез к себе в поместье. Там он издевался надо мной. Так продолжалось из дня в день. Так прошел месяц, потом еще один и еще… Я все никак не могла понять, когда же Господь пошлет мне смерть. А он все не посылал.  
Спустя еще месяц, он все же решил мою участь… Граф решил продать меня на галеры каким-то работорговцам. Не помню сколько я тогда пробыла на этой посудине, трюмы которой были битком забиты такими же обреченными как я. Мне не повезло — я была порченным товаром, шанс, что меня хоть кто-то купит на ближайшем невольничьем рынке был очень мал. Хозяин судна уже хотел просто выбросить меня за борт. Как в один прекрасный день Господь услышал меня… Мы прибыли в арабский Халифат, в Средиземное море, в Испанию.  
Так началась моя вторая жизнь. Меня выставили на продажу на ближайшем рынке. Бог пожалел меня и послал мне доброго человека — Мухаммеда-ибн-Абу-Амира.  
Этот человек купил меня, а вернее сказать просто сжалился и отвел меня к себе домой. Он стал мне вторым отцом, его жена — второй матерью, их дочь — сестрой.  
Я обрела новый дом, новую семью, новую жизнь. Они воспитали меня как свою дочь. Отец научил меня всему — языкам, наукам, травам и астрономии. Геометрии и философии. Множеству других вещей. Научил ездить верхом, стрелять из лука и защищаться. А также он научил меня самому главному — избегать невежества и осквернения своей души, чтобы не случилось.  
Я вздохнула полной грудью, будто крылья выросли у меня за спиной, я могла смотреть людям в глаза и высоко держать голову. Здесь я обрела истинное счастье и свободу. Свободу знаний, свободу возможностей. Свободу быть собой.  
— Что было потом — не смея больше прерывать ее, тихо вымолвил Харальд.  
— А потом пришли вы… — Эри опять судорожно выдохнула. — В тот день был праздник и почти все были на улицах…  
Весь мой мир разрушился с твоим приходом… ты убил мою мать и отца на моих глазах. Что стало с моей сестрой я не знаю. Если господь над ней сжалился — она должно быть мертва.  
Харальд не мог вымолвить ни единого слова, лишь только — Эри… я…я не знал…  
— Да, — прервала его девушка — там на рынке, ты перерезал ей горло, а твой брат зарубил моего отца. — У меня больше ничего не осталось…  
Харальд молчал. Он не знал, что ей сказать. Оправдания были ни к чему и бесполезны. Харальд понимал, что она вряд ли сможет простить его. Он не мог подобрать слова, не мог смотреть ей в глаза. Он лишил ее всего, волею богов ли, или судьбы, стал тем, кем он быть не хотел. Впервые, за свою долгую жизнь он испытывал до сих пор неведомое ему чувство — чувство вины.  
Эриель сама нарушила тишину, — Плохая из меня королева, король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Ты выбрал не ту женщину.  
Харальд посмотрел на нее. Пронзительный взгляд резал воздух. Голубые глаза снова встретились с карими.  
— Как звали того графа? — спросил Харальд.  
— Его звали Одо, граф Одо — отозвалась Эриель.  
— Я клянусь тебе, что однажды я принесу тебе его голову — сказав это, Харальд опустился перед девушкой, положил свою голову ей на колени и обнял ее ноги. — Когда-нибудь я вымолю твое прощение, Эри.  
— Что ты хочешь взамен? — холодно спросила девушка. Она не верила его бескорыстию.  
— Согласишься ли ты стать моей женой, королевой Вестфолда и других моих земель, если я отомщу за тебя? , — заглядывая ей в глаза спросил Харальд.  
— Плохую награду ты предлагаешь взамен, я должна подумать, сейчас у меня нет сил, прости — отозвалась она.

***

В этот вечер пира не было. Король Харальд сидел на своем троне в пустом зале и думал, сжимая в руке льняную ленту Эриель. Холодную землю укутал снег, где-то бушевала вьюга. На земле китов наступила зима.


	10. Разговор и земля китов. Свобода и ее цена. Часть третья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кит минке -cеверный малый полосатик. Остроры́лый кит, Кит Минке (лат. Balaenoptera acutorostrata) — вид китов из семейства полосатиковых. Китобои называют его норвежским названием «минке» (отсюда иногда встречающееся в литературе неверное название ма́лый полоса́тик Минке).

С тех пор прошло больше недели. Харальд не посещал девушку, не настаивал на разговорах и не искал встреч. Он был занят важными делами — приготовлением к новому, возможно очень важному для него походу, походу на Каттегат. Только эта земля отделяла его, короля почти всей Норвегии, от мечты, которую он грел и лелеял почти всю свою жизнь. Он ожидал в гости своего будущего союзника — Ивара Бескостного.  
Эриель тоже времени зря не теряла. За этот период нога почти совсем зажила, боль ушла и девушка решила, что пора восстанавливать свои силы. Но Эри все еще оставалась рабыней и пленницей короля Харальда, она не могла действовать самостоятельно. Ее выпускали погулять, под присмотром Айварса, кормили, одевали в роскошные наряды и исполняли любые просьбы. Эри понимала, что за ней никто не придет, никто не спасет ее, никто не хватиться. Хотя, в глубине души, осознавая, что это очень наивно и глупо, она хотела наедятся, что в один прекрасный день, когда Флоки вернется из похода — он и другие освободят ее.  
Шли дни, но никто не приходил… Никто не придет, никто не спасет… Эриель окончательно решила, что никто, кроме нее самой не может вершить ее судьбу.

***

Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый стоял на берегу, у пристани и наблюдал из далека за китобоями. Шла разделка туш китов. Вокруг было множество шлюпок и фелюг. Харальд наблюдал. Внезапно он почувствовал чье-то приближение и обернулся. Это была Эриель.  
— Эри, не видел тебя много дней. Ты избегала меня? — спросил Харальд, пристально уставившись на девушку.  
— Я приняла решение, — ответила она немного нерешительно.  
— Что ты решила? — продолжил Прекрасноволосый, снова устремив свои глаза на туши китов.  
— Что это за кит? — спросила девушка.  
— Минке — ответил Харальд, теряя терпение.  
— Киты прекрасные создания, я думаю, что каждое убийство кита это грех — задумчиво ответила Эри.  
— Киты дают нам все, в то числе и свет, благодаря своему жиру — пояснил король, он стал терять самообладание, его глаза сверкнули гневом и одновременно разочарованием, он уже ожидал, что она откажет ему и попросит вернуть ее домой — так что ты решила?  
— Я согласна, — как-то обреченно и не радостно ответила девушка, — я согласна выйти за тебя замуж.  
На лице Харальда отразилась непередаваемая игра чувств. Радость и удивление, удовлетворение и превосходство. Но он привык отлично скрывать свои эмоции, отрезал, также пристально глядя ей в глаза, — Хорошо, я больше уже не мог ждать.  
Свадьба была назначена на следующий день.  
Эриель была наряжена в богатый свадебный наряд, который предназначался только для знатных особ. Служанки сплели причудливую свадебную прическу из ее длинных каштановых волос. На ее шее красовалось очень тяжелое золотое ожерелье с подвесами. В таком наряде ей предстояло пройти почти через весь город, на самый берег моря, туда, где стоял остов огромного кита. Там ее уже ждала целая толпа людей, воины Харальда и жрецы. Сам Прекрасноволосый стоял, возведя глаза к небу. Мысленно он просил удачи у богов. Эри спустилась к самому берегу. Харальд стоял в роскошном необычном ярком наряде, рядом с ним была старшая жрица.  
— Вы хотите стать мужем и женой? — спросила она.  
— Да — ответил Харальд.  
— Добровольно и перед богами, перед ликами Фреи и Фрея — повторила жрица.  
— Да — повторил Харальд.  
— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — на этот раз она обратилась к Эриель.  
— Да, — твердо и с улыбкой ответила девушка, — это то, что я хочу.  
— Кольцо, — жрица окунула его в блюдо с жертвенной кровью и вручила Харальду.  
Прекрасноволосый взял Эри за руки и надел ей кольцо на палец. Люди радостно кричали и приветствовали свою кюну.  
Вечером был пир.  
Эриель не привыкла к столь долгим и пышным застольям. Столько необычных блюд, эля и вина, она еще не видела. Теперь она сидела рядом с Харальдом Прекрасноволосым во главе стола, будучи хозяйкой пира по праву. Приглашенные гости говорили тосты, чествовали Харальда и его королеву, пили, ели и веселились.  
Веселился и сам Прекрасноволосый. На его голове была все та же корона, увенчанная акульими зубами. В руке Харальд держал огромный кубок с вином, он пил, рассказывал своим людям истории и смеялся от всей души.  
Эри заметила, что народ очень любит Прекрасноволосого. Его живые рассказы были далеко не мирными, но и не без доли юмора. Харальд умел рассказывать истории, при этом мог подшутить и над собой. Он был рад веселить своих людей. Шумный пир был в разгаре. Наступила глубокая ночь, но никто не собирался расходиться. Все продолжали пировать и слушать истории Прекрасноволосого.  
Сам Харальд был уже изрядно пьян, но он продолжал пить, огромный кубок все наполнялся новыми и новыми порциями вина, и эля. — И вот тогда, я убил кита! — продолжал Харальд один из своих рассказов.  
Эри поднялась со своего места, она изрядно устала, да и вид пьяного Харальда внушал девушке отвращение.  
— Я очень устала, пойду спать — обратилась она к королю. Харальд, шатаясь, встал со своего места и смотрел на свою супругу совершенно осоловелыми непонимающими глазами. Он хотел что-то возразить ей, но девушка прервала его короткой и вежливо фразой — спасибо за пир, король Харальд. Не дожидаясь ответа она пошла в покои.  
Зал загудел. Разочарованные гости требовали вернуть свою кюну обратно.  
Харальд опустил свой уже полу-пустой кубок, сделал знак рукой, который призывал к спокойствию. Издав боевой клич Харальд подтянул пояс и отправился в свои покои, под громкие и одобрительные крики пирующих.  
У самой двери еле стоящий на ногах Харальд встретился лицом к лицу с своим ближайшем телохранителем. Айварс стоял как вкопанный, но довольный. Его король теперь счастлив.  
— Отойди, — сказал ухмыляющийся Харальд. Корона съехала на бок и вот-вот могла и вовсе упасть. Харальд отворил дверь и зашел в свои покои.  
Комнаты были хорошо освещены. Кругом горели свечи и лампы с китовьим жиром. В центре комнаты располагалась огромная кровать — королевское ложе. Все в мехах и дорогих палантинах, которые были призваны закрывать столь уединенное место. На кровати, не раздеваясь сидела Эриель. Она не ждала такого скорого визита. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки при виде Харальда. Зрелище было еще то…  
Еле стоящий на ногах довольный Харальд, поправил корону, следом за этим пояс и свой свадебный наряд, который больше напомнил Эриель женское платье или халат восточного купца. Он попытался закрыть задвижку на двери, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто их не побеспокоит. Но получилось у него это не сразу. При первой попытке это сделать, Харальд чуть не упал и, описав пирует, схватился за ручку двери, чуть не обвалившись у самого ее порога. Шатаясь и улыбаясь Харальд направился к кровати.  
Приняв улыбку Эриель за согласие, Прекрасноволосый бухнулся рядом с ней на кровать. При этом он постоянно улыбался и даже начал весело заигрывать с девушкой. Эриель продолжала улыбаться, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Вид у Харальда был презабавный.  
Воодушевленный таким положительным настроем своей жены, он решил пойти дальше. — Ты такая красивая, — выпалил он, обдавая девушку винными духом, придвигаясь все ближе — ты очень красивая, — продолжал Харальд и приобнял свою супругу. Начало было ободряющее. Харальд, придвинул девушку к себе и поцеловал.  
Довольный самим собой он радостно рассмеялся, но ту же самую секунду от получил сильный удар в нос. От неожиданности он опешил и даже на минуту растерялся. Эриель, не дожидаясь дальнейшего развития событий, ушла в другую комнату.  
Вытерев кровь и ощупав нос, Харальд отбыл обратно в зал, где продолжался пир.  
— Ну и что тут скажешь?! — воскликнул Прекрасноволосый, засмеявшись, потирая разбитый нос — Мне никогда не везло с женщинами! СКОЛЛ!  
Скол. Пир продолжался до самого утра. Земля китов ликовала.

***

Наступило утро. Не смотря на то, что накануне Харальд изрядно набрался, ему не составило большого труда, чтобы быстро привести себя в должный вид. Привыкший к подобным пирам и застольям, к большим кубкам и веселым компаниям, король отличался мудростью, он отлично отдавал себе отчет, когда он может расслабиться.  
Он сменил свой свадебный наряд, в котором он еще недавно спал на лавке, укрытой шкурой волка, прямо в большом зале. Теперь же он надел плотную темно-красную тунику, простой кожаный пояс и теплый, ниспадающий до самого пола, отороченный мехом плащ. На поясе располагались кожаные ножны с вложенными в них мечом, с другой стороны, за поясом, Харальд носил длинный кинжал. Волосы его были аккуратно расчесаны и сплетены в косу.   
Прекрасноволосый решил не откладывать и зайти к своей жене. Привычно распахнув дверь в свои покои, он не сразу увидел Эри. Она была в другой комнате и смотрела в окно. В руках она держала один тех кинжалов, которые заметила еще на кануне.  
Харальд загляну в комнату. Девушка уже переоделась в более простое платье и стояла в задумчивости.  
— Я… — начал неуверенно и долго Прекрасноволосый, инстинктивно потирая свой распухший нос, который все еще болел и теперь из орлиного превратился в опухший бурдюк. — Вчера я… знаешь, сам не понимаю как это вышло…  
— Да, — обернулась Эри, если сдерживая смешок, гладя на Прекрасноволосого с расквашенным носом, недавняя сцена снова встала у нее перед глазами, — вчера ты… Ага.  
— Я был пьян — как бы извиняясь ответил он. — Ты бы не хотела прогуляться со мной и заодно посмотреть теперь уже и твое королевство. Сегодня хорошая погода, не так холодно, идет снег.  
— Да, я готова, пожалуй стоит прогуляться — согласилась девушка, беря в руки длинный теплый плащ с капюшоном — а снег, особенно тебе, пойдет на пользу — намекнула она на разбитый нос Прекрасноволосого и снова улыбнулась. Харальд ничего не ответил, а лишь снова потер свой ноющий от боли нос.  
— Эри, — добавил он, — теперь, когда ты стала моей женой и стала свободной, все обещания, которые я дал тебе, все будет исполнено, но и ты должна выполнить свою часть договора. Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, но если ты узнаешь меня по-лучше, твое мнение измениться.  
Эри глядела на него непонимающими глазами. Харальд выдохнул и решил объясниться.  
— Я твой муж. Ты должна подчиняться и слушаться меня. Я желаю тебя, с того самого дня, как увидел. Я думаю о тебе каждый день, — решительно заявил Прекрасноволосый. Его глаза снова загорелись каким-то звериным огнем. — Я хочу тебя. Ты должна стать моей женой не только на словах. Хочу, чтобы и ты также желала меня, подарила мне ласку и наслаждение.  
С этими словами он подошел и обнял ее. Его руки сомкнулись вокруг ее тела, заключив Эри в стальные объятия. Она немного вздрогнула, но не испугалась.  
Голубые, пылающие огнем желания, глаза смотрели в большие внимательные карие, они ждали ответа. Не в силах удержаться, Харальд приник к ее губам долгим поцелуем. Он чувствовал в своих руках ее хрупкое, нежное тело, он гладил ее длинные каштановые волосы. По его телу разливался жар желания. Тело его напряглось и Харальд уже с большим трудом контролировал себя, его руки гуляли по всему телу девушки.  
Эриель постаралась высвободиться из его объятий, прервав поцелуй — Мы, кажется, собрались прогуляться.  
Харальд с явной неохотой опустил девушку, — Так как же твое обещание?  
— Я буду твоей, раз мы заключили с тобой договор, а ты назначил цену моей свободе. Я буду верна своему слову, — решительно ответила она. В карих глазах отразилась уверенность и смелость.  
— Я рад, — коротко ответил Харальд, на его губах снова заиграла привычная улыбка. Он протянул ей руку.

***

Вестфолд отличался от Каттегата. Город был крупный, с большим количеством кораблей, особенно кораблей китобоев. Не зря эту землю называли в простонародье землей китов. Здесь также шла оживленная торговля, но превалировало здесь различного вида оружие. Кузни были в большом количестве и располагались почти на каждой улице.  
Держась за руки Эри и Харальд гуляли по улицам Вестфолда. Прекрасноволосый показывал ей город, к ним то и дело походили люди, чтобы поприветствовать и выказать свое почтение. Харальд периодически останавливался и внимательно слушал, что говорили ему люди. Некоторые благодарили своего короля, другие просили в чем-то помощи. Харальд выполнял все обещания, которые давал своим людям, любил их и заботился, развивая Вестфолд и раздвигая границы своего уже очень большого государства, и они воздавали ему в ответ, любовью за любовь, преданностью за защиту и отвагу.  
В народ он ходил всегда без охраны. Ему нечего было опасаться, для своих людей он был мудрым, справедливым и отважным правителем. Многие ярлы сами приходили к нему и присягали на верность. Таким образом, Харальд занимал самое прочное положение на всей Скандинавии.  
Его глаза загорались чем-то добрым и мягким, когда он разговаривал с простыми людьми. Местные маленькие дети, при встречи с королем любопытно глазели на него, а некоторые, которые были по-бойчее, стремились приблизиться и сказать своему королю самое сокровенные желания, но только на ухо. В эти минуты, Харальд смеялся и поднимал неуклюжего малыша на руки, внимательно выслушивая его заветные мысли. После, он также что-то говорил на ухо счастливому малышу и последний со звонким смехом дёргал короля за его косу. Харальд продолжал смеяться, отдавая ребенка матери, рисунки на его лице снова ожили, — Из тебя вырастет славный и храбрый воин, а пока держи вот это — с этими словами, Прекрасноволосый доставал из своего заветного кожаного мешочка что-то вкусное и счастливый малыш тут же засовывал это себе в рот. Харальд снова смеялся и его голубые глаза снова наполнялись каким-то совершенно другим теплым светом.  
Эриель была удивлена, на сколько ласков и внимателен был этот жестокий и свирепый воин.  
Это были те редкие минуты, когда король мог себе позволить быть просто человеком.

***

— Ты говорила, что умеешь драться? Ты имела ввиду твой вчерашний дебют в нашей спальне или что-то еще? — съязвил Харальд, продолжая прогулку и не выпуская руку своей супруги.  
— Да, это правда — ответила Эри, немного усмехнувшись, — только то, что вы обычно называете мечами, для меня неподъемные железные палки.  
— Извини, — подхватил он, продолжая язвить, — других не держим.  
Взгляд Эри упал в сторону ближайшей кузни.  
— Не поможешь мне? — обратилась она к Харальду.  
— Чего желает моя королева? — воодушевился Прекрасноволосый.  
— Выковать себе настоящее оружие — ответила Эри. Не теряя больше ни минуты, она отправилась прямиком в кузницу. Объяснив, что и как ей нужно, Эри вызвала взрыв хохота всех, кто был в кузница, включая и самого Харальда. Когда кузнец услышал от девушки, что именно ей нужно. Он перевел взгляд на своего короля, затем снова на Эри, а потом опять на Харальда.  
— Выполняй, — сказал Прекрасноволосый и закатив глаза в небо добавил, — дай женщине меч и она сделает из него нож для разделки рыбы. Хохот снова огласил всю кузню.  
— Что ж, — решительно ответила девушка и в ее глазах заиграли задорные огоньки, — тогда я сама попробую. Все отошли, Харальд кивнул и достал свой меч из ножен.  
Эри приступила к работе. Крепко взяв меч в руки она довольно ловко запустила точильный круг. Кузнецы и их помощники, а также сам Прекрасноволосый, продолжали сначала немного посмеиваться, каждый раз, когда тяжелый меч грозил выпасть из рук их упорной госпожи, но спустя пол-часа, смешки и уколы поутихли, и на смену им пришло любопытство.  
Провозившись примерно часа два, в руках у Эриель оказался совершенно другой меч, необычной, чуть загнутой формы, тонкий и легкий. Он мог немного сгибаться, но при этом был столь гибким и маневренным, что девушка очень легко могла с ними управляться.  
Подточив его еще раз, Эри подошла к Харальду и дернула его за волосы. — Что ты делаешь, женщина? , — изумился Харальд. Хотя, в душе он уже приготовился к очередным сюрпризам.  
Эриель положила его волос на свой новый меч — волос мгновенно развалился надвое, — Ну, вот, готово — объявила она, — то, что надо. Мужчины переглянулись между собой.  
Харальд и Эриель продолжили свою прогулку, оставив в недоумении кузнецов.  
— А теперь, если ты не против, ты можешь оценить на сколько я умею драться — как бы подзадоривая Прекрасноволосого заявила девушка. Харальд был не против, ему нравился характер своей жены и он решил удовлетворить свое нарастающее любопытство.  
— Изволь — ответил он, улыбаясь — только уговор — победитель получает награду!  
— Какую? — подхватила Эри.  
— На желание! Чего бы ты хотела? — Харальда занимала эта игра.  
— Коня, — ответила она, — а ты?  
— Ты же знаешь… — Прекрасноволосый посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, искорки снова заплясали в его глазах, хищная улыбка снова заиграла у него на устах — если победишь, так и быть будет тебе конь. Эри неуверенно кивнула в ответ.  
Харальд взял меч у стоящего рядом с рынком воина-охранника. Они вышли чуть дальше, на самый берег. Здесь бы им никто не помешал.  
— Нападай — как бы приглашая, спокойно сказала девушка. С лица Харальда не сходила улыбка, он замахнулся и состязание началось…

***

Несмотря на то, что Прекрасноволосый прошел немало битв, был очень сильным и выносливым воином, не продержавшись и пяти минут клинок Эри был уже у его горла. Он был поражен и изумлен, как в обще такое может быть.  
— Еще раз — сказал он, метнув на девушку нетерпеливый взгляд.  
Эри снова встала напротив него и отвела меч, как бы снова приглашая его. Не успев сделать и одного выпада, он снова оказался на земле и опять клинок оказался у его горла. Эри немного рассмеялась, но Прекрасноволосому было не до смеха. Как. Такое. Возможно? Его победила женщина… Ну, нет!  
— Еще! — на этот раз Харальд разозлился.  
Кружась как будто в быстром танце, девушка очень ловко уворачивалась от разящих ударов могучего воина. Харальд бился во всю силу, он не хотел уступать во что бы то ни стало. Эриель двигалась в два-три раза быстрее своего соперника, там, где конунг успевал сделать только одно движение, она делала три. Несмотря на то, что ее меч был намного тоньше, он не потерял свое крепости. Ее фигурка кружилась в неведомом танце, а движения и удары были настолько быстры, что Харальд просто не успевал их отражать. Спустя небольшое количество времени, он был измотан как после битвы в несколько часов. Придя в ярость, он забыв про усталость, продолжал атаковать.  
Эри, в глазах которой не было и тени мысли об отступлении, продолжала отражать удары и каждый раз опрокидывать своего соперника на землю. В ее глазах было удивление, насмешка и задор.  
Харальд взревел и снова вскочил на ноги, но спустя мгновение его меч был выбит у него из рук, а к его горлу был снова приставлен клинок. Эри протянула ему руку, тем самым, проявляя уважение к противнику, но Харальд оттолкнул ее, еле переводя дух и с какой-то ревностью в голосе проговорил, — Будет тебе конь.  
После чего он поднялся и пошел прочь, не проронив больше ни единого слова, не отряхнув одежду от снега. Его меч так и остался лежать на земле.  
Снег.  
Снег продолжал идти, земля полностью покрылась белым мягким холодным покрывалом. Эриель подобрала лежащий меч. Это был ее первый трофей. Она улыбалась и смотрела на горизонт. Приближался вечер.  
Земля китов была безмятежна и тиха.


	11. Глава 4. Побег. Часть первая

Вечером был пир, но уже гораздо скромнее, чем накануне. В этот раз за столом сидели ярлы и их приближенные люди, весь дроттинг самого Харальда, а также посланники из Каттегата. Их прислал Ивар Бескостный. Харальд ждал этого момента.  
Эриель была с своих покоях, когда к ней зашел рыжебородый детина и предал приказ Прекрасноволосого явиться вечером на пир. Эри даже не дернулась, особенно после такой странной реакции Харальда после состязания. Теперь она свободная женщина и сама себе госпожа. Она открыла окно и стала наблюдать как день клонился концу. Прохладный легкий ветер дул в лицо, шел снег.  
— Красота…как же хорошо, — подумала Эри. Ее размышления были прерваны, в комнату зашли служанки. Они принесли новое платье, украшения и небольшой кувшин с вином. Эриель уставилась на все это роскошество и пробормотала, задавая вопрос сама себе вопрос, — Ну и что же мы со всем этим будем делать?  
Все было готово. Еды, вина и эля было предостаточно, Харальд сидел на своем троне, который был заранее придвинут ближе к столу. Его голову украшала корона с акульими зубами, дорогой наряд с нашивками облачал крепкий стан короля, массивный мьёльнир висел у него на шее. Ярлы и воины были в роскошных одеждах, поверх которых они носили длинные плащи, отороченные мехом, на шеях были золотые или серебряные цепи, на руках перстни и плетеные браслеты викингов, все это говорило о знатном положении. Но пир так и не начинали, теперь, когда Харальд обзавелся королевой, без нее начинать было невозможно.  
Прекрасноволосый ждал, отпивая из большого кубка. Время шло, но Эриель не появлялась. Гости начинали перешептываться, а Харальд злиться.  
— Ты — обратился он к одной из стоявших рядом прислужниц, — где она?  
— Она отказалась прийти, — ответила служанка, робко, боясь разозлить короля.  
Харальд метнул злобный нетерпеливый взгляд, но тут гости замолчали и Прекрасноволосый обернулся. Эриель шла по большому залу, ярлы и воины глядели с любопытством, некоторые из них с явным интересном, так как девушка не была похожа на местных женщин. Красивое длинное платье с небольшой меховой накидкой не скрывало ее фигуру, руки украшали два браслета из золота, на шее висело ожерелье, по стилю сочетавшееся с браслетами, волосы были распущены, но по бокам были заплетены две длинные косы, в которые служанки вплели шелковые ленты в тон к ее платью. Широкий кожаный, расшитый драгоценными камнями, пояс подчеркивал ее талию, справа, в кожаных ножнах был тот самый кинжал, который Эри нашла еще в первый день своего прибывания в покоях Харальда.  
Прекрасноволосый был рад, устремив взгляд на свою супругу, он облизнулся. Эри спокойно прошла и села на свое место рядом с ним.  
— Сколл! — завопил довольный Харальд. Скол. Отозвались все гости в зале.  
В этот раз Прекрасноволосый вел разговор с посланниками из Каттегата. Они сообщили, что их договоренность с Иваром в силе, а сам Бескостный прибудет через несколько дней в Вестфолд. Харальд обсудил с ярлами ряд важных вопросов: поставки вооружения и новых воинов.  
Эри внимательно слушала, хотя подробности Харальд и его люди не обговаривали, но девушка поняла, что Прекрасноволосый готовит нападение на Каттегат и что Ивар Бескостный, его новый союзник, собирается помогать Харальду во всем.  
Прекрасноволосый то и дело бросал внимательный взгляд на свою королеву.  
— Тебе, наверно, будет приятно вернуться снова в Каттегат, но теперь в качестве королевы? — хитро улыбаясь спросил Харальд и прямо посмотрел в глаза Эри.  
Она не подавала виду, лишь улыбнулась и промолвила, протягивая ему наполненный кубок — За короля Харальда, его мечту и будущие победы! Скол!  
Харальд был приятно обрадован таким настроем своей королевы, он принял кубок из ее рук и осушил за один раз. Пир продолжался, то и дело произносили тосты, славили короля и грезили о будущем походе.  
— Такая послушная ты мне больше нравишься, — прошептал на ухо Эри Прекрасноволосый, в его глазах опять заиграли дикие искры — я надеюсь, что сегодня моя красавица будет такой же милой и ласковой на моем ложе. Ты ведь не забыла наш уговор?  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь ответила Эри, — я все помню, мой король.

***

Этой ночью король Харальд Прекрасноволосый не спал. Он утолял свою страсть, не сдерживая больше своих чувств и желания. В его стальных объятиях была ОНА, которую он так жаждал, его нежная кареглазая красавица, его королева. Та, в чьей памяти он оставил лишь выжженную землю…


	12. Побег. Путь в Хельхейм. Часть вторая

Утром следующего дня Эриель решила осмотреть окрестности Вестфолда. К ней по-прежнему был приставлен Айварс, а также в дополнение, еще четыре воина из дроттинга Харальда. Теперь она была под постоянным присмотром, стало еще хуже, если раньше она была просто рабыней-пленницей, то теперь, в качестве свободной королевы, выйти куда-то без сопровождения этих пятерых она не могла.  
— Какая же это, ко всем чертям, свобода… — думала Эри. Несколько попыток оторваться от своих «друзей» увенчались полным крахом.  
Погода была отличная, не смотря на начавшуюся зиму. Окрестности Вестфолда представляли собой с одной стороны — густой темный лес, большую полноводную реку, с крутыми берегами. С другой — выход в море, главная гавань и пристани.  
Но было еще одно место, куда местные ходить не отваживались, а если случайно забредали, старались выбраться оттуда как можно скорей и не заходить дальше. Те, кто заходили дальше рассказывали про глубокий обрыв, в глубине которого виднелся лес и река. Место было очень опасное. Если туда кто-то и срывался по неосторожности, тело несчастного даже не пытались искать — река была слишком глубокой и холодной, обрыв и острые скалы… Смерть настигала еще до того, как тело падало на землю, чтобы превратиться в кровавую массу с раздробленными костями.  
В народе это место называли входом или дорогой в Хельхейм — мир мертвых.  
Эри не знала этого и отправилась на прогулку, вооружившись своим мечом и кинжалом, воины из дроттинга следовали за ней по пятам.  
Она шла и шла, по дороге рассматривая все, что попадалось — корабли на пристанях, китобойные суда, кузни, рынки, дома, укрепления… Эри сама не заметила как вышла за пределы города. Новоиспеченные спутники следовали за ней.  
Она ускорила шаг и решила просто идти куда глаза глядят, в конце концов, какая разница куда идти, главное не оставаться наедине с Прекрасноволосым.  
Его неуемная страсть, вспыльчивость и жестокость отталкивали, да и не было у нее причин испытывать к этому свирепому человеку ничего другого, кроме ненависти.  
Этого жгучего нечто, разъедающего и отягощающего душу, висевшего камнем и приковывающем к земле. В моменты близости Эриель ели сдерживалась, чтобы не пустить в ход свой кинжал. Ей хотелось перерезать ему глотку, отомстить за гибель ее семьи, за ее плен, хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо всякий раз, когда он с ней заговаривал. Она расхохоталась громким и злым смехом… Только сейчас она осознала, ЧТО натворила… Променяв одну клетку на другую, продала свою бессмертную душу, покрыв ее позором — желанием отомстить. Плохую награду она получила взамен. Она не стала свободной, а вот душу она, похоже, погубила и не было для нее не спасения, ни прощения.  
Единственное, что теперь сдерживало — Каттегат. Она должна как-то предупредить, о грядущем нападении. Как же это сделать? Отправить посланника — опасно, где гарантия, что он не пройдет прямиком к самому Харальду и не расскажет все. Отослать письмо с первым отплывающим торговым судном — тоже была плохая идея. Лишнее свидетельство и доказательство. Все могло провалиться в любой момент.  
Оставалось одно — убежать. Да, да, да — убежать! Так далеко, как только это будет возможным, спрятаться в лесу, потом выйти к реке с другой стороны, притвориться странницей и уплыть с первым же кораблем до ближайшего отдаленного поселения, а оттуда около недели пути до Каттегата. Она успеет, она справится.  
Пока в ее голове вертелись эти мысли, незаметно для себя самой Эри вышла к обрыву.  
Место было красивым и страшным одновременно, завораживающим и смертельно опасным. Эри вдохнула полной грудью свежий морозный воздух, ветер трепал ее волосы.  
— О, Всевышний, как красиво! — прошептала Эри.  
Ущелье, внизу обрыва, казалось, не имело дна. Далеко внизу Эри увидела густой сосновый лес и реку, похожую на тонкую струйку, убегающую в даль за горизонт. Это было то самое место — путь в Хельхейм.

***

Возвратившись в свои покои, Эри с удивлением обнаружила сидящего там Харальда.  
— Где ты была? Я везде искал тебя — с улыбкой спросил Харальд, но его глаза были настороженными и внимательными.  
— Просто решила немного прогуляться, я же не могу быть все время с тобой — также улыбаясь ответила она.  
— Да, конечно, я скучал — сказал Прекрасноволосый, заключив ее в свои стальные объятия — хочу проводить с тобой больше времени. Я исполнен надежд, что после наших ночей, ты подаришь мне наследника. Я буду самым счастливым в Мидгарде.  
С этими словами он приник к губам Эриель. Через какое-то мгновение он почувствовал что-то мокрое на своем лице. Отстранившись Прекрасноволосый увидел слезы, которые текли из глаз его любимой жены.  
— О, Эри, мое счастье, сокровище мое, не плачь, прошу тебя — он пытался ее успокоить, вытерая слезы, гладя по ее каштановым волосам — Что случилось? Что тебя так тревожит? Скажи.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, прости — кротко ответила Эри и обняла его. Ненависть снова вспыхнула в ней жестоким жгучим огнем. В голове стучала только одна мысль — Каттегат.  
— Ты так дорога мне. Я так счастлив, что теперь у меня есть ты. Знаешь, я уже не надеялся… Я люблю тебя — продолжал целовать ее Харальд.

***

Вечером другого дня на горизонте показались корабли. Это был Ивар Бескостный и его армия. Король Харальд вышел на главную пристань со своими воинами и дроттигом, чтобы встретить долгожданного гостя.  
В распоряжении Бескостного было больше сорока кораблей, больше тысячи людей и на этот раз — дроттинг. Харальд наблюдал за тем, как прибывают воины и сам вышел на встречу Бескостному. К удивлению Прекрасноволосого, Ивар при помощи очень интересных железных приспособлений, закрепленных на его ногах, мог идти самостоятельно.  
— Рад видеть тебя Ивар, младший сын Рогнара Лодброка — улыбаясь, как всегда, поприветствовал его Харальд.  
— И я рад видеть тебя король Харальд — с такой же ехидной улыбкой ответил Ивар, проходя в длинный дом. Мимоходом его взгляд упал на Эриель, его острый ум сразу разъяснил всю картину. Он узнал в девушке рабыню Флоки. Усмехнувшись он последовал дальше вместе с Харальдом. — Это же рабыня Флоки?  
— Верно — отозвался Прекрасноволосый, — теперь она свободная женщина, моя жена, королева Вестфолда и всех моих земель.  
— Я всегда считал тебя мудрым, король Харальд — начал Бескостный — не понимаю тебя, вокруг полно красивых женщин, ты же выбрал рабыню.  
Харальд, который начал выходить из себя, хотел ответить что-то гневное, но сдержался и улыбнулся — Никогда не знаешь, Ивар, что приготовили тебе боги!  
— Твой брат Хальфдан и все остальные вернулись из похода — сообщил Бескостный.  
— Почему же Хальфдан не приехал с тобой? — удивился король.  
— Он решил остаться с Бьорном Железнобоким в Каттегате, тебе будет нелегко воевать против своего собственного брата — продолжил с ехидной улыбкой Ивар и его ярко-голубые глаза загорелись бешеным огнем.  
— Что? — изумился Прекрасноволосый, его лицо исказилось презрительной гримасой.  
— Да, король Харальд, некоторые его люди тоже решили остаться, остальные уплыли со мной — добавил Бескостный.  
Харальд ничего не ответил, его глаза наполнились чем-то злым и холодным.

Тем же вечером на пиру между тостами и весельем, Харальд и Ивар договорились о времени нападения на Каттегат. Ради этой затеи Харальд не поскупился, выставив более ста кораблей и более трех тысяч воинов.  
Даже Ивар удивился, — король Харальд собрался завоевать весь Мидгард? Ты возьмешь с собой все свое войско?  
— Нет, не все, конечно — продолжил Прекрасноволосый — хочу быть уверенным в исходе дела. За будущий удачный поход! — он поднялся со своего трона и поднял кубок — Пусть боги благоволят нам! Скол!  
— Я полагаю, нам лучше напасть как можно скорее, например, на молодую луну. Скол! — предложил Бескостный, подняв кубок.  
— Согласен! Скол! — подхватил Харальд.  
Эриель сидела на своем месте, рядом с королем Харальдом Прекрасноволосым, слышала каждую деталь, все, о чем говорил Бескостный. У нее было очень мало времени.  
Надо было решаться на побег и предупредить о нападении — другого выхода не было.  
До новолуния оставалось около двух недель.

***

Прошло еще несколько дней…  
Утро выдалось холодным, на горизонте собирались темные тучи, предвещавшие снежную бурю. В этот раз Эриель решила прогуляться с пользой, а заодно и навестить подаренного на кануне, коня.  
Это была любовь с первого взгляда — гнедой, с крепкими длинными ногами, роскошной гривой конь, отличался покладистым и ласковым характером. Теплая мягкая морда, большие темные глаза — как же не полюбить такого! Для нее это была отдушина, то, чего она была лишена многие годы — бескорыстная настоящая привязанность живого существа. Эри проводила с ним почти все свое время, она просто брала его под уздцы и гуляла по берегу, рассматривая прибывающие суда. Харальд был немного обеспокоен задумчивостью и грустью своей жены, на все расспросы он не мог добиться никакого ответа.  
Тем временем, в голове Эриель созрел окончательный план побега. Больше мешкать было нельзя. Подготовив все самое необходимое: простую теплую одежду, удобные кожаные сапоги, куда она спрятала нож и кремень; одев крепкую сбрую на своего любимца, Эри решила бежать тем же вечером, когда ужин будет в самом разгаре.  
На ужин Эриель не явилась. Прекрасноволосый приказал одной из служанок подняться в покои и выяснить почему его королевы до сих пор нет. Не заболела ли?  
Когда же служанка вернулась, она тряслась от страха и не знала как сообщить королю о произошедшем.  
— Что?! — с нетерпением, метнув острый взгляд, спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Ее нет — с трудом выговорила служанка, опасаясь тяжелой руки Харальда.  
— ЧТО?????!!! — завопил Харальд и прямиком направился в ее покои, за собой он вел несколько воинов из дроттинга.  
Покои были пусты. Эриель не было нигде, только лишь чуть приоткрытое окно говорило о том, что его кареглазая красавица нашла путь.  
Глаза Харальда налились яростью, руки его сжались в кулаки. Он все понял.  
— Спустить собак! — отрезал он, скрипнув зубами.  
Эриель не учла одно — до конюшни надо было тоже добраться незамеченной. Вступая мягко и неслышно ей удалось просочиться мимо стражи. Но беглянка была бытсро обнаружена, подняли тревогу. Харальд и его люди уже были на улице. Несколько воинов из дроттинга держали больших псов. По приказу Харальда собаки были пущены по следу.  
Услышав лай, шум и крики воинов, Эриель пустилась на утек. Она бежала без оглядки, по глубокому снегу, не чувствуя под собой ничего. Только одна мысль стучала в голове — свобода и Каттегат!

Беги и не оглядывайся…погоня, лошади и лай собак, бежавших по следу… Беги не оглядывайся…назад пути нет…свобода стоит очень дорого, под час цена слишком высока…

Воспоминания…голос отца…теплое солнце…

— Зачем ты живешь? , — спросил черноглазый мужчина, с густыми бровями и добрым взглядом, разменявший пятый десяток, в темно-зеленом восточном халате. На его ногах были остроносые кожаные туфли, носки которых были такими длинными, что закручивались на концах. Теплое солнце своими первыми лучами возвещало о начале нового дня.  
— Чтобы найти свой дом и быть свободной, — ответила, улыбаясь, Эриель, — свобода для меня дороже всего. Я готова умереть за нее.  
— Верно, то, ради чего ты готова умереть и есть смысл жизни, то, ради чего мы живем — глубокие морщинки вокруг внимательных черных глаз улыбнулись — а теперь, продолжим, дочка.

Эриель бежала без оглядки, не чувствовала под собой промерзшую землю, холодный ветер и снег, который превращался в снежную бурю.  
Беги и не оглядывайся…свобода стоит дороже твоего истерзанного тела, всех ран и лишений, потерь и слез… Беги и не оглядывайся…пусть мать-ночь укроет тебя своими холодными снежными объятиями, путь твоя душа расстанется с телом, но ты обретешь то, ради чего стоит умирать. Не запереть свободную душу в клетку, не расставить на нее силки. Беги и не оглядывайся… свобода живет в душе и не важно, где покоится тело…  
Беги и не оглядывайся…  
Так она пробежала еще несколько улиц и наконец ей удалось спрятаться, а потом забраться на ограду. Когда Эри перелезла через нее, она с ужасом поняла, что вернулась туда, откуда пришла. Она поспешила к конюшне. На ее счастье все были заняты погоней и поисками. Эри смело вывела своего коня, оседлав его, она понеслась во весь опор.

Собаки быстро взяли след. Около тридцати воинов и весь дроттинг Харальда преследовали беглую королеву. Сам Прекрасноволосый гнал коня как будто сам Один помогал ему.  
Погоня была недолгой. Не зная как так получилось, Эриель прискакала прямо на самый край того обрыва, в то самое место, такое красивое и смертельно опасное — путь в Хельхейм.  
Эри поняла, что загнала себя в ловушку из которой нет выхода. Спустившись на землю, она скинула плащ, достала из ножен свой меч. Конь пронзительно заржал, чувствуя приближение группы всадников и собак… Эриель крепко сжала клинок в руках, пути назад не было.

Харальд жестом приказал убрать собак. Воины спешились и стали потихоньку окружать беглянку. Без приказа короля они бы не осмелились действовать.  
Последним спешился сам Прекрасноволосый, вытащив меч из ножен, он снял свой дорогой тяжелый плащ и направился к Эри. В его глазах была боль, ярость и отчаяние…  
— Почему — тихо спросил он, подходя все ближе, — почему?  
— Ты лишил меня всего, убил все живое, что оставалось во мне. Я ненавижу тебя! Ты вырвал мне сердце вложив месть взамен! Лишь шрамы в моей душе! Ничего живого! Ты оставил меня там, в опаленном городе, среди тел моих близких! Ничего нет в моей душе! Лишь сожженная земля!  
Харальд замер. Потом он издал какой-то звериный отчаянный крик и бросился на девушку с мечом, но сам отвел свой удар.  
— Прости меня… — в его глазах стояли слезы, его меч выпал из рук, сам он опустился на колени.  
— Я твой, — прошептал Харальд, раскрывая объятия, в тоже время ожидая удара. Он ждал этого как благословение богов.  
Эриель бросила меч на снег и взглянула на него. Воины Прекрасноволосого уже окружали ее…  
— Живи с этим.  
Неожиданно она вскочила на коня и прыгнула с обрыва в пропасть…  
Нееееееееетт!!! — крик Харальда застыл в воздухе. Его люди стояли в оцепенении и только Айварс схватил сзади за плечи своего короля, потому что Харальд уже хотел ринутся в пропасть.  
Снег… Белый, большими хлопьями летел с серого неба, свинцовые тучи надвигались, предвещая бурю.

***

Земля китов горевала, а вместе с ней и ее король.

продолжение следует…


	13. Побег. Путь в Хельхейм. Часть третья

Боль. И тишина… и холод. Невозможно открыть глаза, любое движение причиняет невыносимую боль, которая пронизывает все тело. Глубокий снег устилает землю. Рядом, на поляне, в последних предсмертных муках, истекая кровью, издавая тяжелые хрипы, умирает ее конь. Еще мгновение и он затих. Брюхо его разорвано толстыми ветками сосны.  
Сама Хель спустилась и укрыла тебя своим холодным саваном, забирая в мир мертвых Хельхейм. Дочь Локи вступает мягко, замораживая своим дыханием, даря вечный сон и покой.  
С огромным трудом Эриель удалось открыть глаза. Все вокруг плыло, в голове шумело, правую руку она не чувствовала. Ноги онемели и не двигались. Холод, жуткий холод, будто копьями, пронизывал все тело. Спина ужасно болела. Ее трясло от холода. Эри попыталась пошевелиться — острая сильная боль тут же ответила. Во рту чувствовался привкус крови.  
Боже… как холодно. Где я… — подумала Эри — наверно это и есть тот другой мир, Хельхейм. Я умерла… Почему же так больно…  
Голова ее была сильно разбита, правая рука сломана, а плечо вывихнуто. Ноги раздроблены. Тонкая струйка крови сочилась по лицу, застилая глаза. Эри сделала над собой нечеловеческое усилие и попыталась привстать, но ноги не слушались ее. Тогда она собрала все свои последние силы и подползла к своему павшему коню.  
Его туловище распласталось в какой-то странной неуклюжей позе. Сильные длинные ноги коня были сломаны, густая длинная грива утопала в луже крови, которая начертила кровавый цветок на белом снегу. Большие черные глаза коня были открыты и казались стеклянными, в них застыл ужас перед последним прыжком.  
Эри колотило… ее левая рука дрожала, но могла двигаться. Губы посинели и тряслись. Она решила сделать еще одну попытку и подползти еще ближе к тому, что раньше было живым. Неимоверным усилием она разогнула левую руку и достала нож, который она накануне спрятала в сапог. Эри подползла совсем близко, от боли и отчаяния слезы хлынули из ее глаз. Резким движением она стала вспарывать, во всю длину, живот своему умершему скакуну, после, руками, Эри начала вытаскивать его внутренности на снег. После всего, сил ей хватило лишь на то, чтобы неуклюже вползти во внутрь выпотрошенной туши. Другого способа спастись от холода не было.  
Эри лежала так какое от время, в теле своего коня, силы покинули ее, разум затуманило, а глаза уже не могли больше смотреть. Она погрузилась в какую-то полу-дрему, полу-оцепенение.

Пустота. Холод. Боль.

На другой день, потеплело, светило солнце. Эри постаралась выползти из своего укрытия. За ночь туша подмерзла, пришлось приложить немалые усилия, но девушка справилась. Оказавшись в холодном лесу, раненная, посреди сугробов, в крови ее жгла лишь одна мысль — она должна выжить, должна сообщить о грядущем нападении на Каттегат. Она должна доползти, доплыть, дойти, пройти этот путь, который, возможно, будет последним в жизни. Она должна спасти тех, кого любит, кто когда-то спас жизнь ей. Вторжение было назначено в канун новой луны.  
Эриель умылась снегом, сделав еще одно усилие она попыталась пошевелить ногами — боль была неимоверная, но к счастью, они были целы и не сломаны, на одной был вывернут сустав. Она попыталась встать. Сразу не получилось и Эри упала навзничь, но вторая попытка удалась. Опираясь на упавший ствол дерева, ей удалось подняться. Еще через какое-то время, получилось кое-как обработать раненную голову и найти немного веток, чтобы соорудить из них хоть какое-то подобие лубка для сломанной руки. Боль не утихала, а наоборот, пульсировала еще с большей силой во всем теле. Большую крепкую ветку она приспособила в качества опоры.  
Хорошенько закутавшись в останки разорванной одежды, она потихоньку побрела по лесу, в надежде выйти к реке. В голове была одна мысль — Каттегат.  
Эриель шла несколько дней. Лес не кончался. По ночам она старалась разжигать большой костер и не спать, опасаясь волков, хотя не проходящая боль во всем теле не давала ей этого сделать. Лишь утром она позволяла себе передохнуть на несколько часов, падая от бессилия и смертельной усталости прямо на снег. Эри рачительно хранила кремень и нож в сапоге. Есть особо было нечего.  
Несмотря на то, что это было лишь начало зимы, глубокие сугробы лежали плотным покрывалом. Замерзшие деревья напоминали, склонившихся в немом поклоне, снежных истуканов. Эри с большим трудом удалось откопать какие-то засохшие корешки трав, которые она тут же засунула себе в рот. Ее затошнило. Эри отчетливо понимала, что без еды, раненная, в холоде, не зная дороги, долго она не протянет.  
Так прошел еще один день. Наступила ночь и раскинула волшебный сияющий полог из больших ярких звезд. Странные цветные, будто пульсирующие тени, появились на северном небе. Переливаясь всеми возможными цветами, они сливались в одно большое пляшущее пятно. Красные цвета сменяли зеленый и огненно-рыжий, потом вступил в свои права темный фиолетовый отблеск. Эри никогда раньше не видела такого. Это было северное сияние. Луна описала свой последний ход, старая стала сменяться новым месяцем.  
Еще через день ей наконец-то удалось выйти к реке. Наконец-то, она могла напиться воды, а не талого снега. Голова уже не просто болела, а горела. Живот схватило и скрутило в тугой узел, когда Эри сделала первые глотки ледяной воды.  
На ее счастье, река еще не покрылась льдом и легко несла свои бурые воды куда-то вдаль, шумя и отдаваясь раскатистыми отголосками по всему ущелью. Почти пол-дня Эри посвятила приготовлению самых простых снастей для ловли рыбы. Прижав найденную крепкую палку к земле, орудуя ножом в левой руке, ей удалось выстругать что-то наподобие гарпуна. Еще несколько часов ушло на поимку первой рыбы.  
Впервые, за несколько дней, Эри смогла поесть и немного согреться у разведенного на берегу огня. Она по-прежнему боялась заснуть ночью, вой волков слышался все ближе и отчетливей. Возможно, они учуяли запах крови погибшего коня, а потом пошли по следу самой девушки. Нужно было запутать следы, Эри знала, ей не выстоять против целой стаи. Растущая молодая луна говорила о том, что у нее остается слишком мало времени. Смастерив из обрывка плаща небольшой мешок, Эри набрала туда немного поджаренной на огне рыбы. Она приняла решение — нужно было перейти реку, чтобы хоть как-то запутать следы от волков. Просидев еще одну ночь у костра и заснув только к утру, Эри решилась окончательно. Луна была наполовину полной. Время поджимало.

Ранним утром Эри все же осмелилась перейти реку. Выбрав место помельче, она рискнула и зашла в воду. Тысяча холодных острых игл тут же впились в ее тело. Эри не умела плавать, ей оставалось идти в брод на ощупь. Каждый шаг был смертельной опасностью.  
Острые камни впивались в ноги, сапоги разбухли и были полны холодной воды. Шаг…еще шаг, дикая боль не оставляла израненное тело.  
Река была глубокой и бурной, течение сильным, а вода ледяной. Она мужественно продолжала идти в брод. Ей повезло и она оказалась на противоположном берегу. Внезапный лай собак, где-то далеко и смутно раздавалась чья-то речь. Пройдя еще немного, Эри увидела огонь…там были люди…

Семья китобоев готовилась отплывать в Каттегат. Высокий мужчина, средних лет, мускулистый, в простом походном наряде и меховой шкуре заканчивал укладывать вещи на свою довольно большую фелюгу. Жена китобоя, статная крепкая женщина в теплом длинном платье, которое не скрывало ее интересного положения, плаще из грубого толстого сукна, протягивала старшему сыну, мальчику лет одиннадцати, корзину с едой. Младшая дочь забралась в фелюгу и с любопытством наблюдала как отец раскладывает вещи и теплые шкуры. Рядом с ней сидели два пса, которые то и дело лаяли, и облизывали девочку. Оставалось только залить костер водой и отправиться в путь.  
Женщина окинула взглядом прибрежный лес и ахнула… Оттуда на свет костра вышла измученная Эриель. Обессилевшая девушка повалилась на снег…


	14. Глава 5. Как опасно верить богам

Жизнь в Каттегате кипела. Бьорн, со своими братьями и Флоки, вернулся после похода в неведомые земли. Также, со своими людьми вернулся Хальфдан.  
Лагерта и Торви с детьми встречали их на берегу. Здесь же была и Хельга и все население Каттегата, все, кто ждал возвращения своих близких.  
— Рада наконец обнять тебя, Бьорн — сказала Лагерта, заключив своего сына в объятия. — Как прошел поход?  
— Поход обернулся для нас не очень удачно, мы видели много новых земель, вкусили плоды побед, но потеряли достаточно людей. Хальфдан выручал меня не раз — сказал Бьорн, обнимая детей.  
— Добро пожаловать в Каттегат, Хальфдан — Лагерта жестом пригласила Хальфдана и его людей в длинный дом.  
— Флоки, ты жив, слава богам — Хельга кинулась ему на шею — мне столько всего на рассказать тебе! Эриель пропала!  
— Как?! — Флоки был удивлен и озадачен. — Что лучилось, Хельга?  
— Что-то страшное, Флоки — на глазах Хельги навернулись слезы.  
После пира в длинном доме все разошлись по домам. Флоки и Хельга продолжали сидеть с большим столом. Хельга рассказывала, что же приключилось пока их не было дома.  
-…Я обыскала весь лес, но никого не нашла — со слезами на глазах продолжала Хельга — никаких следов, ничего, чтобы напоминало о нашей Эри.  
— Кто же посмел сотворить такое? — спросил Бьорн, глядя на Флоки.  
— Это боги! — ответил тот — Боги наказали меня за то, что я плохо заботился о Хельге и Эриель… Эри была мягкой, когда говорила, что я так добр к ней. Боги забирают к себе все лучшее. Также как Бальдера, они решили забрать и ее. Опасно верить богам, не оказывая им должного почета.  
— Зачем кому-то понадобилась твоя рабыня, Флоки? Почему именно она? — задал вопрос Хвицерк.  
— Кажется я знаю, кому могла понадобиться девушка — ответил Хальфдан и поднялся со своего места.  
— Кому же? — с любопытством спросил Железнобокий.  
— Моему брату — без толики сомнения в голосе, ответил Хальфдан.  
— Твоему брату? — удивилась Лагерта. — Но Харальд король, зачем ему обычная рабыня?  
— Дело в том, — начал Хальфдан — когда мы были в походе и плавали с тобой Бьорн, и с тобой Флоки, и с тобой Хельга, в Средиземное море, тогда, после разграбления города, среди пленниц мы с Харальдом увидели ее — твою Эри, Флоки. Хельга еще тогда спасла ее от наших людей. Она мне очень понравилась, не буду скрывать. Мой брат решил подарить ее мне, в качестве подарка, но потом, мы уступили ее Флоки, ради Хельги.  
— И что же? — с нетерпением продолжил удивляться Бьорн. — Там было полно рабынь. Каждый мог выбрать себе женщину. При этих словах Торви опустила глаза.  
— В том то и дело, Бьорн. Харальду она ТОЖЕ понравилась — заключил Хальфдан, сделав упор на «тоже», — Я просто уверен, что все это — дело рук моего брата.  
Хельга закусила губы.  
Воцарилась пауза.  
— Что будешь делать, Флоки? — спросил Уббе, которого вся эта история заставила насторожиться.  
— Я бы не раздумывая вонзил топор в голову твоему братцу, Хальфдан — глаза Флоки загорелись злым огнем. — Ты же понимаешь, что он может с ней сделать!  
— Я понимаю твои чувства, дорогой друг — ответил Хальфдан, с сожалением в голосе — но мой брат не из тех, кто просит прощение.  
— Кода ты отплываешь, Хальфдан? — спросил Флоки, которые по всей видимости серьезно настроился, — я бы не против отправиться с тобой и вернуть то, что посмел забрать твой брат.  
— Разочарую тебя, Флоки, я решил остаться с Бьорном, здесь в Каттегате, если, конечно, никто не будет против — возразил Хальфдан.  
— Я только за, — Бьорн встал и похлопал Хальфдана по плечу.  
— Мы тоже не против — отозвались Уббе и Хвицерк.  
— А мне все равно — дополнил Сигурд — я собираюсь жениться и жить своим домом.  
— Что ж, решено, — одобрительно кивнула Лагерта — оставайся с нами. Твои люди также могу остаться, если захотят.  
— Мне очень жаль, друг — еще раз сказал Хальфдан, обняв Флоки — из-за такого никто не осмелиться ссориться с Харальдом. Ведь она всего лишь рабыня…  
— Да, она всего лишь рабыня для тебя и для вас всех! — не мог успокоиться Флоки. — Но для меня она была словно дочь! Ее послали боги! А теперь решили отнять… Что бы ты сделал на моем месте?! А?  
— В любом случае, мы не можем сейчас что-то предпринять — сказал Бьорн. — Чего ты хочешь? Мы не можем пойти войной на короля Харальда только из-за того, что он, возможно, похитил твою рабыню. Еще не известно, были ли это именно Харальд!  
— Кончено, Бьорн — ехидно и зло продолжил плотник — ведь дело касается лишь бедного Флоки.  
— Хватит — прекратила препирательства Лагерта — мне очень жаль Флоки, что так получилось, возможно, при помощи Хальфдана, нам удастся разрешить конфликт, но сейчас нам всем нужен отдых. Поход был непростым. Мы потеряли много людей.  
Флоки ничего не ответил, просто взял отпор и вышел вон из длинного дома, Хельга последовала за ним.

Спустя три дня в Каттегат, на одном из торговых судов, прибыла странница. Незнакомка, вместе с другими, спустилась с корабля. В руках ее была большая тяжеля трость, при помощи которой странница могла передвигаться. Нога ее была сильно повреждена. Одежда представляла собой жалкие грязные лохмотья и составляла разительный контраст с почти что новым теплым плащем из грубого сукна. Лица ее не было видно, оно было скрыто под большим капюшоном.  
Торговля шла очень оживленно, в Каттегат почти каждый день прибывали и уходили различные суда, было полно разношерстного народа, никто бы не удивился и не заметил прибытие еще одной нищенки или странницы. Лишь богам было ведома, кто она.

Странница, укутанная в длинный плащ, неспешно побрела вдоль пристани, по направлению к лесу. В той стороне располагался дом и верфь Флоки, умелого плотник и любимца богов.  
Вот уже несколько дней к ряду, Флоки сидел у себя на верфи и размышлял. Работа все равно не спорилась, все валилось из рук. Хельга носила ему еду, такое было не в первый раз, плотник часто и подолгу пропадал там.  
Флоки вспоминал как они нашли свою Эри, радость для его любимой Хельги и как потом она стала радостью для него самого. Он вспоминал те дни, когда Эри и Хельга вместе собрали травы, ягоды. Когда она помогла ему на верфи, когда чертила причудливые рисунки, по которым позже Флоки вырезал фигуры для кораблей, украшавшие их нос.  
Вдруг он вспомнил, что дома лежат те самые свертки и несколько книг, которые он почему-то, возможно по воле богов, захватил с собой из похода. Флоки ринулся домой со всех ног и перерыв свой сундук нашел. К огромному удивлению Хельги он снова, буквально вприпрыжку, вернулся на верфь.   
Разложив свертки на земле, он увидел не только загадочные надписи, но и чертежи — это были диковинные приспособления, которых Флоки раньше не встречал. Также, в книгах, он увидел рисунки кораблей потрясающей красоты и судя по начерченным к ним схемам, не дюжей маневренности.  
Это было куда ценней тех сокровищ, которые они привезли с собой из набега. Флоки с упоением разглядывал эти свитки, пытаясь понять хоть что-то.  
— Эри, наша добрая девочка, как же нам тебя не хватает — вздохнул Флоки — ведь только ты могла бы прочесть эти загадочные письмена. Флоки вертел в руках один из свитков, тщетно пытаясь извлечь хоть что-то, водя пальцем справа налево.  
— Нет, Флоки, так ты точно ничего не сможешь прочитать — послышался голос за его спиной — Слева направо.  
Плотник обернулся и застыл как вкопанный — это была Эриель. Она сильно хромала на одну ногу и никак не могла обойтись без своей опоры. Сильно исхудавшая с ввалившимися глазами. Ее лоб был разбит, но рана уже затягивалась. Лицо и руки были в царапинах и ссадинах. Одна рука висела в лубке на перевези. Грязная, перепачканная кровью порванная одежда висела, сапоги разбухли и стоптались. Вид девушки внушал ужас и жалость.  
— Эри! Эриель! — бросился к ней Флоки. — Хельга! Хельга! Боги сжалились над нами и вернули на ее! Хельга!!! Ты жива! Жива! О боги, — продолжал вопить Флоки — что с тобой приключилось! Что с тобой стряслось?!!  
— Флоки, прошу, нужно как можно скорей сообщить важную весть — очень бытсро заговорила она, — Каттегату угрожает серьезная опасность! Харальд Прекрасноволосый и Ивар Бескостный со своей армией идут сюда! Уже совсем скоро они будут здесь — выдохнула Эри и упала без сил прямо на песок.

Флоки поднял на руки обессиленное тело Эри и понес в дом. Хельга в ужасе глядела на истерзанную девушку.  
— Флоки, беги и сообщи обо всем Лагерте и Бьорну — стиснув зубы процедила Хельга. — А я останусь с Эри. Ей нужна помощь как никогда.  
Флоки лишь уложил руны в изголовье кровати, куда он положи Эриель и побежал прямиком в длинный дом.  
— Вот видишь, Бьорн — говорила Лагерта, не скрывая раздражения и гнева — вот до чего довело твое слепое доверие! Король Харальд идет сюда вместе со своей огромной армией! Нам не выстоять. Сколько увел с собой людей Бескостный нам неизвестно.  
— Но король Харальд дал мне слово! — возмутился Бьорн.  
— Когда же ты, Бьорн, разменял свой ум на безумие?! — Флоки кипел от возмущения — Если бы ты видел, что стряслось с нашей Эри!  
— Что с ней? Она сильно ранена? — спросила Лагерта.  
— Да на ней места живого нет, я буду молиться всем богам, чтобы она осталась жива! — продолжил Флоки — Она спасает всех нас такой большой ценой, который не каждый из вас согласился бы заплатить! А ты торговался за ее жизнь, Бьорн!  
— Хватит, сейчас же пожмите друг другу руки — вступилась Лагерта — сейчас не время для распрей и ссор, мы должны приготовится к тяжелой битве. Пока у нас еще осталось время. Флоки, все, что только тебе понадобиться — тебе стоит только сказать — обратилась она к плотнику. — И еще! — сказала она, но так, чтобы все слышали — Отныне, Эриель больше не рабыня, она свободная женщина! После того как она поправиться, она будет вольна уйти или остаться, но теперь она свободна!  
Флоки ликовал.  
— Похоже, тебе ее действительно послали боги — сказала Лагерта, погладив Флоки по плечу.  
— Не только мне, нам всем — ответил он.

***

Эриель проснулась только лишь на другой день. Все это время Хельга не отходила от нее. Она омыла ее раны, переодела в чистую тунику. Утром, Хельга потихоньку стала кормить Эри. Флоки был рад сообщить, что теперь она свободна и вольна уйти или остаться с ними в Каттегате. Эри была рада, рада тому, что ее мечта сбылась — свобода и дом. После этой чудесной ноты, Флоки вправил сустав.  
Хорошо, что семья плотника жила чуть поодаль от Каттегата и только лес, и берег были для них компанией. Крики Эриель разнеслись по всей округе, распугав местную дичь, уже к вечеру того же дня она могла ходить без своей опоры.  
— Слава богам, ты можешь ходить — Флоки радовался и не скрывал этого — но, когда начнется бой, тебе и Хельге надо найти надежное убежище.  
— Я никуда не пойду, Флоки, — возразила Эри — теперь, это мой дом. Ты говоришь — я свободна, так вот, я сделаю все возможное, что бы сохранить и отстоять свой дом.  
— Если бы ты была моим сыном, я был был преисполнен гордости, — сказал Флоки, глаза его смягчились и какая-то грусть промелькнула в его голосе. — Но, ты не воительница, даже если бы была ею, теперь ты слишком слаба и твои раны только начали затягиваться. Да и попадись ты на глаза Харальду, он не будет в восторге, что его пленница сбежала да еще и успела предупредить нас.  
— Ты прав, как всегда, Флоки — кивнула Эри — ведь он не просто в ярости, он будет вне себя, когда узнает, что его любимая жена цела.  
— Жена? — глаза Флоки округлились — о, боги, я так и знал, что он сделал с тобой что-то ужасное! Он взял тебя силой? Конечно, это так — продолжал он сокрушаться — я раскрою ему голову своим топором!  
— Нет, Флоки — ответила Эри на тираду плотника, нервно крутя кольцо на пальце, оно по-прежнему было у нее на пальце — я стала его женой по собственной воле. Поверь, на это у меня были свои причины. Лучше помоги мне, пока еще есть время. Прошу тебя.  
— Что ж… — похлопал ее по плечу Флоки и рассмеялся — с одной рукой и разбитой головой. Отличный из тебя будет воин!  
— Я не воительница и не дева щита, — улыбнулась девушка — только, если надо будет защитить себя и Хельгу.  
Рассиживаться было некогда, приближалась война.  
Каттегат готовился держать оборону.

***

Тем временем в Вестфолде заканчивались последние приготовления для нападения на Каттегат. Не смотря на последние события, король Харальд не отказался от своих планов по завоеванию оставшихся земель. Его ярлы выставили больше людей, чем планировалось в начале, корабли были готовы к отплытию.  
Сам Прекрасноволосый часто оставался в большом зале в полном одиночестве, сидя на своем троне. Его верные телохранители и люди из дроттинга видели его с заплаканными глазами, задумчивым и менее сдержанным, чем обычно. Его слез не видел никто, но каждое утро, выходя на тренировку со своими воинами, глаза Харальда были красными и немного пухшими. Все знали — его королева, его радость больше не с ним. Тем не менее, его стремление завоевать этот последний оплот, который отделял его от короны всех земель в Норвегии, приобрело какую-то болезненную окраску.  
Ивар Бескостный был рад тому, что Харальд на его стороне. С такой армией и флотом, просто невозможно не победить. Бескостный также отвал себе отчет, что Прекрасноволосому ничего не будет стоить просто убить его. Поэтому, Ивар как никогда стремился заручиться его поддержкой и всевозможными посулами «ласкал» королю слух.  
Харальд не верил ему, как говорят в народе, с таким союзником и врагов не нужно было. Прекрасноволосый был готов к тому, что как только им удастся завоевать Каттегат, Ивар не будет долго медлить, а устроит какую-нибудь омерзительную каверзу. Поэтому-то Харальд и собрал войско, больше по численности, чем планировал с самого начала. Он был готов сразиться и с Иваром, и даже с самим Одином, если бы это потребовалось.  
Харальд был готов сразиться со всем миром, потому что в его душе этого самого мира — не было. Поселившееся в нем, не так давно, чувство вины, смешанное со страстью и разбавленное горем, стало для него отравляющим напитком.  
Он не находил себе места, не находил себе утешения, мысли его постоянно возвращались туда, на край утеса… Особенно тяжкими эти мысли были ночью, когда его никто не мог побеспокоить. Он просыпался от ночных кошмаров и воспоминаний. Ему виделась она — их первая встреча, ее страх и слезы. Или ее суровые грустные глаза.  
То радость и увлеченность, когда Эри вытачивала свой меч, когда она прогуливалась вдоль берега, держа под уздцы своего коня. Она была счастлива, в те немногие минуты, которые ему удалось ей подарить.  
И другое… ее шрамы, боль, потери и страдания, в которых и он тоже принял участие.  
— Я думал, тебя послали мне боги… — Харальд, подошел к окну — Ты была единственной моей радостью, моей надеждой, моим спасением и болью. Ты и мой брат. Теперь у меня ничего не осталось. Боги отняли у меня все. Опасно верить богам, опасно их прогневить… Они могут отнять все в любую минуту…  
Ее последние слова… «… Ты ничего живого не оставил в моей душе!.. Лишь сожженная земля в душей моей!..Живи с этим».  
— Опаленная земля… — прошептал Харальд, смотря в окно. Он не мог заснуть. Звезды особенно ярко светили в эту ночь. — Земля, сожженная дотла…


	15. Глава 6. Луна и волк

Прошла еще неделя. Каждый день Эриель, несмотря на раны и боль, старалась вставать, брать топорик Флоки и хоть немного тренироваться. Рука ее слушалась плохо, плечо болело. Хотя Флоки и постарался вправить ей вывихнутые конечности, тело ее не слушалось. Боль пронзала насквозь и отпускать не хотела.   
Эри сильно кашляла, изо рта часто шла кровь. Спину ломило. Ноги были похожи на одну сплошную рану. Хельга настаивала на том, что ей нужен покой, но упорство девушки было железным. Она ходила на гору каждый день - оттуда был виден каждый уголок Каттегата и главная гавань с пристанями. Эри внимательно всматривалась в горизонт, ожидая корабли с желтыми парусами - корабли Харальда Прекрасноволосого.  
Полная луна взошла ночью над Каттегатом...  
Флоки, как и все остальные, понимал, что силы будут неравны, мало кто из них уцелеет. Он решил заранее подготовить убежище для Хельги и Эриель, чтобы когда придет час - они могли убежать. Этим местом была та самая пещера, в которой, как полагал сам Флоки, жили боги. Пещера это была очень большой, уходила в глубь ближайших гор, вход в нее скрывал большой водопад и теплый источник. Оттуда шел очень длинный туннель, дальше был выход с другой стороны Каттегата в открытое море. Там то Флоки и построил еще один запасной корабль, о котором никто не знал.  
На следующее утро Эри решила снова пойти на гору, ее что-то манило туда и притягивало. Она не ошиблась - корабли....Много кораблей, столько еще никогда не прибывало в Каттегат. На них были желтые паруса с вигвезиром - это был Харальд со своей армией. Эриель, ковыляя и падая, как могла поспешила сообщить о этом Флоки.  
Уже через пол-часа все стали готовиться к битве - времени больше не было.   
Раздался рев боевого рога - корабли приближались.  
\- На стены! - командовала Лагерта, рядом с ней в боевом облачении была Торви и еще несколько воительниц. - Бьорн, ты возьмешь оборону главных ворот вместе с Хальфданом и его людьми, Сигурд и Хвицерк будут защищать пристани. Уббе, Торви и я будем держать оборону со стороны стен.  
Бьорн поспешно облачался в боевое одеяние. Мечи, щиты, топоры, ножи.  
На борону Каттегата вышли все - здесь были простые крестьяне, кузнецы, торговцы, женщины и дети, но сил все равно было очень мало. Вместе все ополчение насчитывало не более тысячи двухсот человек против более четырех тысяч воинов.  
Все понимали, что идут на гибель, каждый готовился к битве. Торви отдала детей Хельге, на тот случай, если ей будет суждено погибнуть в бою. Бьорн обнял и поцеловал каждого своего сына на прощание. Уббе и Хвицерк заняли свои позиции. Сигурд прощался со своей возлюбленной.  
Лагерта последний раз обняла своего сына Бьорна и отправилась на стены вместе с Торви и лучниками.  
Флоки, впопыхах надевая свою кожаную с металлическими нашивками кольчугу, торопливо рассказывал Хельге и Эри про пещеру и тоннель. Поспешно он передал Эриель и книги со свертками, которые он нашел в разграбленном городе. А еще он отдал девушке свой боевой топор, который сам когда-то выковал.   
В глазах Эри стояли слезы - она всем сердцем полюбила свой новый дом, полюбила Флоки и Хельгу, а теперь должна была снова потерять все это. Бессильные слезы отчаяния рвались наружу, ее слабое тело и незаживающие раны не давали ей возможности и помыслить о том, чтобы сражаться.   
\- Эриель, обещай мне, когда придет час встретиться с богами, ты уплывешь отсюда - возможно, когда-нибудь ты отыщешь свой родной дом, который ты потеряла. Спасайся. Теперь ты свободна и боги благоволят тебе. Моя любимая Хельга, я так мало уделял тебе времени. Ты самое лучшее, что было в моей смешной глупой жизни. - Флоки обнял и поцеловал Хельгу. - Я люблю вас, да прибудут с вами боги!  
С этими словами он пошел на побережье, вместе с Хвицерком, держать оборону пристаней.   
Корабли уже были совсем близко, боевой рог трубил вовсю.   
На носу главного судна с головой мертвого оленя, стоял Харальд. Его дроттинг был рядом. Рядом с ним стоял Ивар Бескостный, на его устах играла злая улыбка. Глаза его горели неистовым пламенем - пламенем мщения.  
\- Лагерта! - заорал Бескостный - Я пришел убить тебя! Каждый, кто поспособствует поимке Лагерты живой, или притащит ее мне - получит тысячу монет серебром - продолжал Ивар, обращаясь к своим людям.  
\- Наконец сбудется и твоя мечта король Харальд - обратился он к Прекрасноволосому.  
\- Да. - отвечал тот. Глаза Харальда были страшными.   
Даже Бескостный не решился продолжить разговор дальше. Харальд дал приказ высаживаться только половине своих воинов. Тем самым разделив свои войска на две часть. первая часть должна была начать атаку немедленно, а вторая атаковать пристани. Воины Бескостного должны были помогать в атаке главных ворот.  
Сам Харальд был одет в полную кожаную кольчугу с нашивками из двойного металла. В правое его руке был меч, с длинной рукоятью и толстой гардой. В левой - круглый большой желтый щит с рунами, закрывавшей тело от плеча и до середины бедра. За поясом длинный обоюдоострый кинжал, за плечами был топор. Глаза Харальда загорелись яростью, когда он среди защитников Каттегата увидел своего родного брата Хальфдана. презрительная гримаса заиграла отразилась на его лице.  
\- Что ты будешь с ним делать Харальд? - прошипел ему на ухо Ивар - Ведь твой брат предал тебя.  
\- Не твое дело - отрезал Харальд.  
\- Я бы убил, даже раздумывать долго не стал бы - продолжил Ивар.  
\- Это не твое дело - повторил Прекрасноволосый очень вкрадчиво.  
\- Ты изменился - продолжал Бескостный.  
\- Люди не меняются, Ивар, а только делают вид - жестко сказал Харальд - это вопрос не переговоров - это вопросы крови.  
\- Ты прав. - согласился Ивар - Нам пора король Харальд, пора отомстить за все! Я пришел напиться крови!  
Воины ринулись к главным воротам. Бескостный командовал нападением на пристани  
Галеры, тем временем причалили к берегу, воины выпрыгивали на мокрый песок, чтобы принести с собой смерть, разрушения и вечное забвение. Хель в тот день укрыла невидимой тенью все побережье от богов.  
Харальд спрыгнул на берег вместе со своим дроттингом и достав из ножен свой меч дал сигнал к атаке.   
Завязался страшный бой. Защитники Каттегата падали замертво один за другим. Превосходство сил короля Харальда и Ивара Бескостного было очевидно. Много славных воинов пало тогда. Один за одним, покрывая землю кроваво-красным покрывалом, которая разостлала сама Хель.  
Каттегат не сдавался.   
\- Лагерта! - послышался пронзительный крик Торви. Стрела угодила воительнице прямо в грудь, истекая кровью она упала и уже не могла подняться сама. Торви и еще несколько воительниц унесли ее за внутренние ворота.  
Берег и пристани, которые должны были удерживать Хвицерк, Сигурд и Флоки постепенно окрасились с тот же красный цвет как и все остальное. Пир для Хель был готов. Хвицерк, Сигурд и Флоки вынуждены были отступить, спрятавшись за главные ворота.   
\- Труби отступление! - скомандовал Уббе - Мы отступаем! Все внутрь!  
Тем временем, у главных ворот развернулся ожесточенный бой. Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими людьми штурмовал вход в Каттегат. Нанося разящие удары и унося с собой жизни, он пробирался все дальше, оставляя за собой кровавую дорогу из трупов. Еще немного и главные ворота пали. Бьорн Железнобокий тоже дрался отчаянно и храбро, удерживая главную защиту города. Незаметно для него самого он оказался в окружении воинов Харальда вместе с Хальфданом и еще с несколькими своими людьми. Никто не решался драться с Харальдом одни на один, даже сам Бьорн медлил.  
Крики раненых, горы трупов, разрушение и смерть...  
Харальд вступил на землю Каттегата победителем. Его меч был в крови, также как его лицо и руки. Его стального цвета бесстрастные глаза казалось были не живые. Лишь временами загорались искрой ярости и казалось вспыхивали лишь для того, чтобы испепелить противника.   
Бьорн, Хальфдан и еще трое оставшихся в живых воинов, решили биться до последнего. Переглянувшись между собой, они выстроили живой круг, встав друг к другу спинами. Вот уже люди Прекрасноволосого сломили оборону главных ворот и оказались лицом к лицу с их защитниками. Во главе был Харальд.  
Окружив плотным кольцом остатки защитников Каттегата, Харальд неожиданно прекратил бой и дал сигнал воинам не трогать Бьорна, а также его брата. Остальные были убиты на месте.   
\- Ради видеть тебя брат мой - обратился к Хальфдану Прекрасноволосый с улыбкой, в которой уже не было ничего человеческого, вытерая свой меч от крови - и тебя Бьорн Железнобокий!  
\- Зачем ты пришел сюда войной Харальд? Я не хочу драться с тобой брат - тихо ответил Хальфдан.  
\- Да кто бы говорил - усмехнулся Харальд - ты предал меня! Решил сам выступить против меня! Что ты наделал Хальфдан!? Ты был всем для меня - моей семьей! У меня было два человека, которых я любил! Два! Понимаешь, всего два - ты и Эри...  
Я потерял все. Моя жена погибла, ты предал меня! Так что мне остается? - продолжал Прекрасноволосый.   
\- Эриель жива - ответил удивленный Бьорн.  
\- ЧТО? - Харальд застыл. Глаза его выражали одновременно удивление и какое-то странное выражение, но это была отнюдь не радость. - Повтори! - прорычал Харальд, наставив меч на Бьорна.  
\- Я же говорю - она жива! Она вернулась несколько дней назад вся израненная, сообщив нам о том, что ты готовишь нападение на Каттегат - проговорил Бьорн, утирая кровавый пот с лица.  
\- Жива... - словно в забвении проговорил Харальд.  
\- Да жива - подтвердил Хальфдан.  
\- Как такое возможно? Она прыгнула с утеса - сказал Прекрасноволосый, при этом его глаза словно остановились.   
\- С утеса Хель? - повторил недоумевающий Хальфдан.  
\- Да, с того самого утеса - с такими же застывшими газами ответил Харальд. - Где она?  
\- В безопасности - ответил решительно Железнобокий.  
\- Где она!? - заорал Прекрасноволосый.  
\- Я не буду выдавать Эриель, ты убьешь ее! - продолжал Бьорн - Она заслужила свободу и получила ее. Она свободна! Она не твоя игрушка!  
\- Она моя жена! - прорычал Харальд. - По закону и перед богами! Взять их!  
Бой был завершен, но битва еще была впереди. Защитники Каттегата отступили.

***

Трупы и вороны, кружащиеся над ними. Кровь и разорение пришли на землю Каттегата. Люди Харальда и Ивара разбили палатки прямо на берегу.  
Хальфдана и Бьорна связали и привели в палатку к Харальду. Ивара там не было.  
\- Что ты собираешься с нами делать? Почему не убил сразу? - спросил Железнобокий.  
\- Ты мне понадобишься Бьорн, да и такого славного воина я бы не стал убивать! В память о твоем отце - Рагнаре Лодброке. А пока прошу, подкрепись со мной и выпей после тяжелого дня - ответил Харальд, жестом приглашая Бьорна присесть. - Ты тоже, Хальфдан.  
\- Что ж, - сказал Бьорн, присаживаясь - ты не зря позвал нас сюда. Ты умелый и храбрый воин. Мудрый правитель. Мы сражались с тобой бок о бок в походе на Париж, после, вместе плавали в Средиземное море. Хотя, я не строил больших иллюзий на счет тебя, но, если ты сам не забыл - ты дал мне слово не нападать на Каттегат!   
\- Да, ты прав - ответил Прекрасноволосый с присущей ему усмешкой - Но слово я давал тебе, а не Ивару. Это твой брат пришел ко мне с очень лестным для меня предложением - пообещав мне Каттегат взамен на помощь ему.   
\- Ивар просто сумасшедший и одержим идеей о мести - проложил Железнобокий - я хочу предложить тебе провести переговоры, возможно мы договоримся о мире и взаимных выгодных для нас обоих условиях. Разве это дело, наши воины погибают в этой бессмысленной резне? Мы могли бы объединиться для будущих походов и процветания наших земель!  
Хальфдан молчал и лишь с тревогой смотрел на брата.  
\- Ты кажется забыл Бьорн, что сегодня ты у меня в гостях - рассмеялся Харальд - твое предложение мудрое и достойное. Я должен подумать. Какая выгода от этого будет мне и мои людям? Я король почти всей Норвегии, северных и южных земель Дании, Финляндии и северной Швеции.   
\- Тогда, чего бы ты хотел, король Харальд - спросил очень осторожно Железнобокий.  
\- Ты сказал, что моя жена жива? - снова обратился к Бьорну Харальд.  
-Да, она жива, сильно ранена, Хельга заботиться о ней. - подтвердил Бьорн. - Я и не знал, что ты женился на рабыне Флоки.  
\- Это так, я освободил ее и теперь она моя королева. - сказал Прекрасноволосый с какой-то грустью - Я люблю ее.   
\- Знаешь, я завидую тебе Харальд, в твоем сердце есть место для любви, в отличии от тебя, я так и не познал этого чувства - также с грустью в голосе сказал Железнобокий.   
\- Странно слышать от тебя такое, у вас ведь уже трое сыновей - удивился Харальд.  
\- Да, но ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что боги нам посылают не всегда то, чего мы хотим или быть может, просто не заслуживаем их благоволения - ответил Бьорн. - Эриель жива, у нее сломана рука, сильно повреждены ноги, да и сама она еле держится. На ней живого места нет. Что ты с ней сделал?  
\- Слишком много плохого...Она спрыгнула с утеса Хель, вместе со своим конем - задумчиво протянул Харальд.  
\- Вот уж действительно кому благоволят боги. Ты не ответил - изумился Железнобокий.  
\- Я хочу, что бы ты Бьорн Железнобокий, помог мне в одном деле - ответил Харальд. - Тогда я соглашусь на переговоры с защитниками Каттегата. Пусть Хальфдан будет посланником и сообщит о нашем решении. Ты, Бьорн останешься у меня в гостях.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Железнобокий.  
\- Я согласен встретиться и обсудить условия мира завтра утром, - заключил Харальд.  
С этими словами Хальфдана вывели из палатки.  
\- А чего бы ты хотел, сын Рагнара Лодброка? - спросил Харальд.  
\- Я бы не хотел засиживаться в Каттегате, меня все время манят дальние страны и новые неизведанные земли - галаза Бьорна заблестели.  
\- Как и моего брата - подхватил Прекрасноволосый.  
\- У тебя замечательный брат, Харальд - сказал Железнобокий с улыбкой.  
\- Да, каждому нужен брат, чтобы прикрыть спину - с горечью добавил Прекрасноволосый.

***

Хальфдан спешил. В его распоряжении была лишь ночь, чтобы сообщить о принятом ранее решении.   
\- Переговоры, это то, что может помочь, - выпалили Уббе - нам не выстоять против армии Харальда и Ивара.  
\- Может быть ты сам пойдешь и сдашься Харальду прямо сейчас? - язвительно спросил Флоки.  
\- У нас нет другого выхода, Флоки - слабо ответила Лагерта. Торви как раз закончила перевязывать ее раны. - Осталось слишком мало людей, еще один бой нам не пережить. У них Бьорн.  
Сигурд и Хвицерк молчали.  
\- Да что с вами такое? - не мог успокоиться Флоки - Когда же сыновья Рагнара Лодброка отступали?  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Флоки? - продолжал Уббе, вытерая руки от крови и осматривая свежую рану на плече. - Мы приведем нас всех на бессмысленную бойню и потерям Каттегат. Я согласен с Лагертой, мы должны провести переговоры.  
\- Хальфдан, передай своему брату, что мы согласны на переговоры - кивнула Лагерта. - Как там Бьорн?  
\- Он в порядке, завтра ты увидишь его - ответил Хальфдан.  
\- Ступай и сообщи решение своем брату, мы согласны - заключил Уббе.  
Хальфдан поспешил вернуться обратно в лагерь Ивара и Харальда.

***

\- Что?! - негодовал Бескостный, узнав о том, что Харальд в обход него стал договариваться с Лагертой. - Харальд, ты что? Ты выжил из ума я погляжу!  
\- Успокойся, Ивар - резко ответил Прекрасноволосый - сейчас для нас выгоден мир и те условия, на которых я собираюсь его заключать  
\- Эээ нет, - догадался Ивар, помахав руками в воздухе, изображая некую фигуру - я кажется начинаю понимать. Это все из-за этой твоей девчонки! Не ожидал такого от ТЕБЯ Харальд! Она же ничто! Как ты мог стать таким слабым из-за женщины!? Что ты скажешь людям, которые шли за тобой, в надежде получить большее?!   
\- Если бы и так - жестко осадил его Харальд - Это ты хочешь свершить месть моими руками. Я понимаю, Ивар, моя армия и флот - вот, что тебе нужно. Ты забываешь - это мои люди и они пойдут туда, куда скажу им Я! Мне незачем ссориться ни с Лагертой, ни с сыновьями Рагнара Лодброка. Да, мне нужен Каттегат, но сейчас появились более важные дела.  
\- Что еще за дела, король Харальд? - продолжал ехидно Ивар - Какие у тебя могут быть дела с Бьорном Железнобоким? Что он может пообещать тебе ? Я собираюсь отдать тебе Каттегат! Что тебе может дать Бьорн?!  
\- Не дари того, что тебе не принадлежит, Ивар - рассмеялся Харальд. - Переговоры будут завтра утром.

***

Наступило утро. Выглянуло солнце и осветило замерзшую землю Каттегата, осветило берег, на котором лежали тела воинов и простых людей. Вороны клевали плоть, которая еще вчера двигалась, жила...  
Среди этого кровавого пиршества стоял Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими воинами и дроттингом, Ивар Бескостный и несколько его людей. Здесь же были пленные Бьорн и Хальфдан. Со стороны защитников Каттегата вышли Уббе, Лагерта, сопровождаемая Торви, Хвицерк, Сигурд и Флоки.   
\- Я предлагаю вам отдать мне Каттегат и я отпущу вас без боя - начал Прекрасноволосый. - Я обещаю вернуть Бьорна целым и невредимым. Отозвать своих людей и прекратить эту бойню, дам вам время уйти.   
\- Как же Хальфдан - просил Уббе.  
\- Да, - рассмеялся Харальд. - А как же мой брат?  
Он резко обернулся и подошел к Хальфдану - пощечина опалила лицо Хальфдана, - Как ты мог?! Мы же семья! Ты мой брат! Если ты пойдешь против меня снова - я убью тебя! - орал Харальд.  
\- Я не хочу драться с тобой, брат - тихо ответил Хальфдан - Я сделал свой выбор и хочу остаться здесь в Каттегате.  
\- Я же убью тебя - снова сквозь зубы повторил Прекрасноволосый, обнимая своего брата и прижимаясь лбом к его голове - Хальфдан!  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой брат, где бы я не был - снова спокойно повторил Хальфдан.  
Харальд снова ударил его и в его глазах показались слезы досады. Он сплюнул на землю и приказал отпустить Хальфдана.   
\- Мы согласны - ответил Уббе, взглянув на Лагерту, та ответила, просто кивнув. - Отпусти Бьорна и дай нам немного времени, мы уйдем.  
\- Да неужели?! Уббе? - вступил Бескостный - ты действительно не считаешь предательством твой союз с этой стервой Лагертой? Она убила нашу мать! А теперь сидит на троне Каттегата, который принадлежит нам - сыновьям Рагнара Лодброка!   
Все молчали.  
\- Что это с вами такое, мои дорогие братья? - ехидно продолжал Ивар, глаза его пылали синим огнем. - Неужели никто из вас не может отомстить за нашу мать?!  
\- Не все можно решить местью, Ивар - выступил вперед Сигурд Змееглазый - это бессмысленно продолжать убивать друг друга. Мать любила только тебя, я не считаю нужным мстить за нее.  
\- Ты просто трус! - отозвался Ивар.  
\- А ты даже не мужчина! - крикнул Сигурд.  
В этот же момент Ивар выхватил топор и запустил его с Сигурда. Все опешили. Харальд и Хальфдан переглянулись между собой.   
\- Вот вам мой ответ - процедил Бескостный. - Я не намерен больше участвовать в этом. Он тут же дал сигнал своим людям отправляться в путь. Воины погрузились на галеры и стояли в ожидании дальнейшего сигнала. Сам Бескостный, ковыляя мимо Харальда, сказал со злостью. - Мне очень жаль, король Харальд. Как бы твоя слабость не стала для тебя губительной.  
Все стояли в оцепенении. Тишину нарушил Уббе.  
\- Какие же будут условия перемирия? - спросил он в нерешительности, глядя на труп своего брата.   
\- Я верну вам Каттегат и Бьорна Железнобокого с условием - четко и жестко говорил Прекрасноволосый. - Моя жена вернется ко мне, а потом Бьорн поможет уладить мне одно дело, то самое - продолжил он, обращаясь к Железнобокому - о котом мы говорили ночью. Если ты согласен - я отзову людей и оставлю Каттегат, но только, если моя жена вернется ко мне.  
\- Ты ублюдок, Харальд, - сказал Флоки, глаза его сверкали яростью - ты не заслуживаешь ее! Зачем она тебе? Ты хочешь убить ее? Отомстить? Она не любит тебя!  
\- Флоки, чем я тебя обидел? - разводя руки и с картинным удивление ответил Харальд - Эриель теперь моя жена, перед богами и людьми. Я сделал ее свободной, она королева моих земель, моя семья, мать моих будущих наследников. Чем тебе не по нраву такая участь бывшей рабыни?  
\- В том то и дело, для тебя она как вещь, если бы ты истинно любил ее - ты подарил бы ей свободу! Ты отпустил бы ее! - продолжал Флоки.  
\- Я не стану с тобой спорить, друг мой. Я все сказал - спокойно ответил Прекрасноволосый. - Как только Эри вернется ко мне, я даю слово, что отведу свои войска. А уже потом Бьорн выполнит свое обещание. На меньшее я не соглашусь.  
Уббе и Лагерта переглянулись.  
\- Нам нельзя выдавать ее - ответила Лагерта, глядя на Уббе и Флоки - он убьет ее. Что же делать...  
\- Нужно спросить ее - сказал Уббе.  
\- Нет, -перебила его Лагерта -она не обязана жертвовать собой ради всех нас, достаточного того горя и боли, которые мы ей причинили.   
Неожиданно для всех, прихрамывая, с топором в руке, появилась Эриель.   
\- Я согласна - сказала она как-то просто и без тени страха, как будто ее приглашали на прогулку.  
\- Нет, - продолжила Лагерта - мы не можем принести тебя в жертву. Ты сделала для нас столько, столько бы и каждый из нас не смог.   
\- Вы теперь мой дом, моя свобода и мой выбор - что это, если не то, ради чего стоит умереть - Эриель улыбалась, глаза ее выражали доброту и какую-то обреченность.  
\- Любовь моя! - обратился к ней Харальд, картинно разводя руки в стороны, словно для объятий - Ты должна вернуться ко мне, если хочешь, что бы твои друзья остались в живых! Я думал ты погибла - продолжал он, его глаза зажглись злым светом - жестоко заставлять любящего тебя человека думать, что ты мертва, когда это не так!  
\- Не юродствуй, Харальд - ответила Эри - Отводи войска! Я иду к тебе.  
Харальд дал сигнал к отступлению, при этом его лицо искривилось в довольном хищном оскале, который напоминал волка, готовый разорвать свою добычу.  
\- Бедное дитя - произнесла Лагерта, понимая, что Эриель жертвует своей жизнью ради них всех. Харальд наверняка убьет ее. Она сняла со своей шеи мьельнир, повесила его на шею девушке и поцеловала ее в лоб - Пусть Фрея хранит тебя.   
\- Нет, Эри - в глазах Флоки сверкнули слезы - не ходи... Прошу.  
\- Я так решила, мой добрый Флоки, - Эриель обняла его, улыбнувшись. Топор она положила на землю и еще раз обернулась - Береги Хельгу.   
\- Я иду к тебе, Харальд!  
Она шла по берегу, усыпанным трупами, кровавый песок, смешанный со снегом, прилипал густой массой. Ноги слушались плохо, тело ныло и каждый шаг отдавался острой болью. Еще раз она обернулась на Каттегат, словно пытаясь запечатлеть в своей памяти ту частицу, то место, которое стало ей домом.  
Харальд не стал дожидаться пока она пересечет то расстояние, которое отделяло их друг от друга. Жестом он дал приказ освободить Бьорна, а сам пошел на встречу к Эриель.  
\- Он убьет ее, она и вправду, словно Бальдер, принесенная в жертву ради богов - сказала Лагерта, глядя на уходящую Эриель.  
\- Нет, - ответит Бьорн, подойдя к ней и глядя как Харальд заключил в объятия Эриель - Он любит ее. Этот человек не потерял способности любить искренне.

Харальд накинул свой тяжелый плащ на девушку и прижал ее к своей груди. Он что-то шептал ей, целовал ее лицо, гладил волосы, качал головой, когда его взор падал на раны и царапины на ее лице, и теле. Так они стояли какое-то время, никто не смел прерывать это действо. Воины замерли и с каким-то трепетом наблюдали за этой сценой. Оказалось, их беспощадный король, жестокий воин был способен на нежность и любовь. Мог испытывать чувства и искренне радоваться обретению высшего дара, который боги давали не всем - способность любить.  
Воины окружили Харальда и Эри, закрывая щитами. Прекрасноволосый посадил девушку на лошадь и дал сигнал своим телохранителям везти ее на корабль.  
\- Я сдержал свое слово, Бьорн - обратился он к Железнобокому - теперь ты должен выполнить свое обещание.  
\- Не сомневайся, король Харальд - кивнул Железнобокий.  
Харальд отдал последнее распоряжение и корабли начали отходить. Запрыгнув на свой корабль последним, Прекрасноволосый продолжал смотреть на Каттегат, его губы расплывались в довольной хищной улыбке. Словно волк он тащил свою жертву к себе в берлогу. Барабаны отбивали ритм, суда отплывали. Эри смотрела на отдаляющийся Каттегат. В глубине души она понимала, что больше никогда его не увидит. Наверно, такова ее судьба, быть несвободной.  
Высокие волны поднимали и опускали корабли, ветер разгулялся и уносил ее все дальше, и дальше от той, земли, которая стала ей домом. Тонкая полоска горизонта теперь была ориентиром. Пошел снег.   
Зима вступила в свои права, холод и покой наступили на земле.


	16. Глава 7. Охота. Часть первая

Король Харальд не был наивным, он не верил никому. Половину своего войска Прекрасноволосый предусмотрительно оставил на зимовку недалеко от Каттегата, тем самым, обеспечив безоговорочное подкрепление в выполнении договора с Бьорном Железнобоким.  
Другая половина уплывала с ним. Харальд не собирался возвращаться с пустыми руками, по дороге домой, он и его люди успели разграбить несколько небольших земель — островов. Принеся с собой горе, разорение и скорбь, викинги отправились домой, набив галеры неплохой добычей.  
До самого Вестфолда оставалось всего три дня пути. Эриель, по-прежнему, была под охраной дроттинга Прекрасноволосого. Он не позволили ей сойти на берег и оставил двойную охрану у его корабля. Став более суровым и молчаливым, Прекрасноволосый продолжал заботиться о девушке — каждую ночь она была укрыта волчьими шкурами и плащом Харальда, сам он спал в отдалении, в чем был. Харальд сам кормил ее и готовил целебный отвар из сухих трав, которые захватил с собой для приготовления своеобразного обезбалевающего. Он не разговаривал с Эриель, не отвечал и на ее вопросы. Лишь иногда очень внимательно всматривался в ее лицо.  
Временами, его глаза наполнялись какой-то грустью и смотрели куда-то в даль, но стоило Эри спросить о чем-либо, они снова превращались в стальное пламя и источали смесь презрения и боли. Он больше не доверял изменчивому нраву женщин, слишком много разочарований выпало на его долю, Эриель не стала исключением.  
Девушка лелеяла надежду, что как только они отплывут от Каттегата, Харальд выбросит ее за борт и на этом ее мучения закончатся, но Прекрасноволосый даже не пытался сделать что-то подобное. Он просто молчал и смотрел в даль.  
Так продолжалось да самого Вестфолда. По прибытии на родную землю слуги живо засуетились, пир должен быть готов к вечеру. Жители с радостью и восторгом встречали своего короля, и воинов. Король Харальд, как всегда, произнес торжественную речь, пояснив сколько воинов осталось на зимовку близ Каттегата. Он сообщил о богатой добыче и дальнейших перспективах, чем вызвал довольные и громкие крики одобрения.  
Эриель была сразу отправлена в его личные покои. На этот раз комнаты были с очень маленькими окнами. Под окнами красовался обрыв с водопадом. Дверь была тяжелой и окована железом с закругленными шипами. У дверей стояла двойная охрана. Сами покои теперь представляли три просторные комнаты. Первая, напоминала что-то вроде небольшого приемного зала — здесь было все, что нужно для проведения личных переговоров и встреч. Лавки и кресла были выстланы волчьими шкурами отличной выделки. По середине комнаты был небольшой трон, немного напоминавший трон в большом зале; увесистый, размером почти с саму Эриель, топор был прислонен к нему. Небольшой длинный стол располагался прямо перед ним. По обе стороны располагались длинные лавки, также выстланные шкурами волков. На столе всегда была небольшая закуска и два кувшина в превосходным вином.  
Следующая комната была более простой. Помимо предметов домашнего мужского обихода, девушка заметила небольшой резной столик, на котором располагалась доска с фигурками для игры в хнефатафл. Все было устлано шкурами, даже пол.  
Последняя комната была святая святых — это была спальня самого Харальда. Здесь было множество свечей и несколько светильников с китовым жиром. На небольшом дубовом столе, рядом с кроватью, лежало несколько серебряных зажимов для волос, кожаных шнурков и два резных костяных гребня. Кинжал искусной работы и ножны, усыпанные драгоценными камнями. В углу располагалось два огромных сундука, которые также были обиты железом. на одном из них лежала простая чистая светлая туника Харальда, широкий кожаный пояс и такие же широкие кожаные наручи. В спальне стоял запах трав — Эри узнала этот запах — можжевельник и листья дуба. В центре располагалась кровать, размерами превосходившая ту, которая была в ее покоях. Казалось, местные гномы славно потрудились и создали уединенный уголок вовсе не для одного человека. Кровать с легкостью могла вместить и пятерых не самых маленьких воинов.  
Медвежья шкура покрывала королевское ложе. На полу, рядом с кроватью была еще точно такая же. Полог был вышит нехитрым узором — это были те же самые руны, которые располагались и на щитах людей Прекрасноволосого.  
На другом столе располагался кувшин с вином, а также другой — с простой водой, чему Эриель очень обрадовалась. Различные закуски из мяса и рыбы, сушеные ягоды и хлеб.  
Девушка без сил повались на постель, но сон никак не хотел забирать ее в свои объятия. Она просто лежала и смотрела в потолок до тех пор, пока дверь в покои не открылась и туда не вошел сам Харальд.  
Эриель слышала как он, сняв свой тяжелый плащ, проворчал что-то себе под нос, запнувшись о волчью шкуру. После звуки подсказали девушке, что Прекрасноволосый налил себе стакан вина и мгновенно осушил его. Видимо позабыв о присутствии Эри в своих покоях, он начал снимать с себя грязную одежду и напевать очередную песню. Петь он любил как и его брат Хальфдан.  
В это же самое время, в Каттегате, Хальфдан, сидя за столом вместе с Бьорном, в задумчивости напевал ту же самую песню. — Слышишь ли ты меня, брат мой — думал Хальфдан.

Þat mælti mín móðir,  
at mér skyldi kaupa  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fley ok fagrar árar,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
standa upp í stafni,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
höggva mann ok annan  
höggva mann ok annan.

Thus spake my mother  
That for me should they buy  
To go forth with vikings.  
A barque and beauteous oars  
To go forth with vikings.  
To go forth with vikings.  
Steer a dear vessel  
Stand in the stern,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Hew down many foemen  
Hew down many foemen

Хриплый глубокий голос Харальда приносил какое-то успокоение. Голос улетал в даль, накрывал чем-то мягким. Эри чувствовала какое-то умиротворение, хотя слов она разобрать не могла, эта песня словно убаюкивала ее.  
Эри прикрыла глаза. Неожиданно песня оборвалась, склонившись над кроватью стоял сам Харальд и внимательно разглядывал девушку.  
— Как ты? — тихо спросил он.  
— Я думала, ты убьешь меня — отозвалась Эриель.  
— Вечером будет пир, в честь нашего возвращения домой — как бы не обращая внимания на ее слова продолжил Прекрасноволосый — королева также должна присутствовать.  
— У меня нет сил — сказала Эри, в надежде, что ей не придется сидеть с ним за одним столом.  
— Меня это не волнует, не придешь сама — тебя приведут силой — отрезал Харальд. С этими словами он открыл один из сундуков и вытащил оттуда роскошную длинную тунику, украшенную вышивкой, драгоценными камнями по вороту и манжетам.  
Его сильное тело, местами расписанное такими же рисунками, как и его лицо, кое-где было в синяках и ссадинах после сражения. Плотные штаны из мягкой выделанной кожи подчеркивали его крепкие ноги и упругие бедра. Эри отвернулась — ей совершенно не хотелось его разглядывать, да и в обще, видеть.  
Харальд, не обращая никакого внимания на девушку, спокойно переоделся и вышел из своих покоев, оставив Эриель в полном одиночестве.

Так она пролежала до самого вечера. К моменту, когда начался пир, Прекрасноволосый послал за ней, но уже не служанок, а своих воинов.  
Эриель даже не дали переодеться и потащили в большой зал.  
В зале было много гостей — ярлов, воинов, которые были в походе с Харальдом, а также приближенные из дроттинга. Все пили и веселились, на этот раз в длинном доме было много женщин, как рабынь, так и свободных.  
Харальд указал девушке на ее место, рядом с ним за столом. Ей подали еду и кубок с вином, но Эри не притронулась к еде.  
— Почему не ешь? — холодно спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Нет аппетита — также равнодушно ответила Эри.  
— Тогда может быть выпьешь со мной за наш удачный поход? — снова обратился к ней Харальд, его глаза сверкнули недобрым хищным огнем. Эри молчала.  
Весь вечер она также молча просидела, глядя на разнузданных мужчин, опьяненных вином и присутствием женщин.  
Харальд то и дело подзывал к себе хорошенькую рабыню, которая разливала вино. Он просил налить ему еще и еще, а сам тем временем, то и дело что-то шептал ей, а ухо. Девушка смущалась и краснела. Харальд в свою очередь смеялся и продолжал веселиться.  
Не выдержав больше этой вакханалии, Эри поднялась и вышла на улицу. Холодный морозный воздух стал кусать ее щеки. Снег падал на ее израненное тело и оставался на ней, словно белая невесомая вуаль.  
Из длинного дома то дело выходили пьяные мужчины, некоторые выходили не одни. Веселье было в разгаре. Закутавшись по-плотнее, Эри пошла по пустым улицам Вестфолда. Она была рада, что Харальд нашел себе утешение и не будет обращать на нее столь пристального внимания как раньше.  
Зачем он оставил ее в живых? Конечно, теперь она никто, сегодня вечером Харальд отлично это продемонстрировал. Так вот как он решил отомстить ей. Зачем же… Мог бы просто выбросить за борт, видимо этого ему мало… Он как хищник решил поиграть со своей жертвой и до сыта натешиться ее страданиями.  
— Он такой же как остальные — подумала Эри — жестокость и месть. Ущемленные амбиции и гордость. Жестокость, не знающая пределов, сметающая все на свое пути. Да, Харальд, люди не меняются, а только делают вид.  
Эриель сама отдала свою судьбу и свободу в руки этого безжалостного человека, но сделала она это ради тех, кто когда-то спас ей больше, чем жизнь. Это того, безусловно, стоит.  
С этими мыслями Эри дошла до самого берега. Море было холодным и гнало свои волны в далекие края, возможно именно туда, где был ее настоящий дом. Шаг. Еще один шаг и ее ноги оказались в воде. Пронзительный холод пробирал до костей. Ледяная водя снова впилась в незаживающие раны, напомнив о себе жгучей болью.  
Эриель стала молиться. Она понимала, что теперь будет жить в клетке до конца своих дней, быть может это случиться совсем скоро и сама Хель сжалиться, и заберет ее к себе. Сил у нее больше не осталось. Да и смысла в таком существовании она больше не видела. Смело шагнув в воду, шепча молитву, она решила пойти дальше. Темная вода уже не казалась такой холодной, она больше не обжигала. Лишь дарила покой… Шаг и еще шаг… она будет чужой всегда, она никогда не обретет свободу и дом. Никогда не родит желанных детей, никогда рядом с ней не будет любящего сердца. Никогда…  
Вдруг неожиданно он почувствовала сильные мужские руки, которые стали тащить ее обратно.  
— Госпожа! Госпожа! Моя королева — кричал голос. — Не бойтесь! Я помогу! Я вытащу вас! — это был Бёдвар, сын Айварса. Несмотря на свой двенадцатилетний возраст, Бёдвар был очень высоким и сильным. Выглядел он намного старше своих лет, широкоплечий, с темными глазами, он отличался от своего рыжебородого отца.  
Он быстро и ловко вытащил Эриель на берег и укрыл волчье шкурой, которую снял со своих плеч. — Я знаю, — продолжил Бёдвар, сверкая своими темными очами — вам очень плохо, но вы не должны гневить богов. Вы не должны погибнуть. Я видел.  
— Что ты видел? — слабым голосом отозвалась Эриель.  
— Как вы победили самого короля Харальда — продолжал Бёдвар. — Вас послали боги. Я еще никогда не видел ни одного воина на земле, кто бы так искусно владел мечом.  
— Я не воительница — голос Эриель совсем стих. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Бёдвар, моя королева. Я спасу вас — с этими словами Бёдвар поднял девушку на руки и понес к себе в дом.  
Дом, где жил Бёдвар, его маленькие братья, отец и старая бабка, был очень просторным, рядом находился хлев с лошадьми, а еще небольшое помещение, сложенное из грубых бревен, там внутри горел огонь, из дверей валил жар, клубы пара поднимались над крышей и просачивались наружу как только открывалась дверь. Сюда-то Бёдвар и принес свою невесомую добычу.  
— Бабушка — положив на широкую лавку, почти без чувств измученную Эри, обратился к старой женщине Бёдвар. — Прошу, помоги спасти нашу королеву!  
Женщина, сидевшая у огня повернулась. Она была очень старой, сколько ей было лет не знала даже она сама. Длинные седые косы раскинулись по плечам и казалось, спускались до самого пола. Морщинистое лицо, в молодости было очень красивым и даже с возрастом не утратило это качество. Тонкие сухие руки, прядущие нескончаемую пряжу, оторвались от своей работы. Глаза были темные словно ночь, живые и внимательные. Ее звали Эир. Поговаривали, что мать Айварса ведьма, но прямо обвинить женщину в ведовстве никто не осмеливался. Другие полагали, что Бёдвара она попросила у самого Одина, поэтому мальчик та силен и развит не по годам, да и на отца похож не был.  
Осмотрев Эри, она тут же сказала Бёдвару развести по-сильнее огонь в малом доме, том самом, откуда валил пар.  
— О, боги, — проговорила старуха — такое мог сотворить только человек. Бёдвар, свет очей моих, поторопись.  
Девушка была без сил, тело ее было изранено и болело. Она почти теряла сознание, боль и холод не отпускали.  
В маленьком доме было очень жарко. Бёдвар положил девушку на широкую теплую деревянную лавку. Сам он вышел, оставив их наедине. После, она заперлась в этом доме вместе с Эриель.  
Обложив тело Эри травами и укутав в теплое льняное полотно, старая женщина принялась читать странные заклинания. Эриель словно в тумане, смутно видела ее очертания, стены малого дома были увешаны сухими пучками трав, в большом каменном круге, посреди дома, был огонь. Каждый раз, когда женщина читала заклинание, она плескала на камни, окружавшие огонь, что-то из большого ковша. Весь дом наполнился запахом трав и паром. Клубы поднимались все выше и выше, и вскоре, Эриель почувствовала, что ее измученное тело расслабилось. Боль ушла, веки тяжелели. Она прибывала в каком-то неведомом сне.  
Эри летела сквозь звезды, не чувствую под сбой землю, только нескончаемое море было внизу. Она ощущала легкость и свободу. Тело ее было почти невесомым. Легкий теплый ветер трепал ее волосы. Где-то вдалеке солнце показало свои первые лучи, тепло которых ласкало и дарило покой. Волны тепла разливались по телу, убаюкивали и давали силы. До ее слуха еле-слышно доносились загадочные слова, значение которых Эри не знала, но она чувствовала, что они доносят до нее древние сказания о дальних странах, о новой жизни, о свободе, что-то очень близкое и родное было в них.  
Эриель летела сквозь время, внизу проносились неведомые страны, моря, поля, люди, которых она не видела прежде никогда. Тепло, покой и свободу — Эриель чувствовала каждой клеточкой своего тела. Она была счастлива.

***

На следующее утро, к большому своему удивлению, Эриель проснулась в большой кровати, укрытой шкурой медведя, в покоях короля Харальда. За окном, сплошной стеной, шел снег.  
— Неужели это был сон, — подумала она — такой чудной, странный и красивый… Бёдвар и его старая бабушка.  
Вкус трав все еще был на ее губах, а тело, не отвечало болью, при каждом движении. Значит это все ей не приснилось. Сломанная рука была за нового перебинтована и крепко обложена деревянными толстыми прутьями ясеня. Рана на голове окончательно зажила. Ноги — Эриель могла пошевелить ими и боли тоже не было, на них были лишь небольшие дорожки заживающих ран. Девушка была поражена.  
— О, Всевышний, насколько же мудра эта женщина! Такой лекарь достоин лучших учеников — сказал она сама себе.  
— Верно, мастерство матушки Айварса, творит чудеса — хриплый густой голос принадлежал Харальду. Он сидел на краю кровати и наблюдал за девушкой.  
Эриель вздрогнула от звуков его голоса. Она никак не ожидала увидеть его.  
Харальд наклонился совсем близко, не удержавшись, поцеловал Эри. Та попыталась отстраниться от него, но сил по-прежнему было немного, а сломанная рука не позволяла ей двигаться в полной мере. Глаза Прекрасноволосого снова загорелись дикими хищными искрами.  
— Я скучал… — прошептал Харальд и снова попытался поцеловать ее, но Эри, твердо решила не подпускать его к себе, она отодвигалась все дальше. На ее лице стойко застыла маска брезгливости.  
Харальду это не понравилось. Схватив девушку за руки, он завел их вверх, тем самым причиняя ей немалую боль. Сломанная рука снова заныла и Эри вскрикнула.  
Вместо того, чтобы отпустить ее Прекрасноволосый свободной рукой стал медленно расстегивать тунику Эриель. Его хищные глаза метали дикое пламя. Волк почуял свою добычу и не хотел ее отпускать.  
— Что ты задумал?! Не смей меня трогать! — в отчаянии выкрикнула Эри. Рука снова отдалась дикой болью.  
— Будешь и дальше дергаться, станет еще больнее — прошипел Харальд сквозь зубы.  
Эри чувствовала тяжесть его сильного тела, его горячее дыхание, опаляющее ее лицо. Сердце бешено колотилось, оно, казалось вот-вот выпрыгнет. Его плоть, жаждала впиться в ее тело.  
Харальд не остановился. Его поцелуи были сродни животным укусам, он стал будто глухим, когда Эри умоляла не трогать ее. Покончив с туникой он припал к ее нежной груди. Его длинная жесткая борода царапала кожу. Глаза налились кровью и источали смесь дикой страсти и ненависти.  
Сил у бедняжки почти не осталось и ее тело безвольно лежало в стальных объятиях Прекрасноволосого. Харальд быстрым и привычным движением развязал свои штаны из мягкой выделанной кожи. Эри сделала последнее усилие, чтобы попытаться высвободиться, но все было напрасно.  
Харальд терзал ее тело, словно дикий зверь, который поймал наконец свою добычу.  
Его горячая плоть билась в теле несчастной, тело горело огнем, звуки, похожие на рычание зверя, вырывались из его груди. Глаза волка встретились с карими глазами.

В этот день была охота, воины с пиками и охотничьими собаками неслись по лесу, преследуя добычу. Один Харальд оставался у себя в покоях — его охота удалась.  
Снег падал крупными хлопьям, темные тучи заслонили небо. Зима окутала всю землю


	17. Охота. Часть вторая

Остаток дня Эриель не выходила, еду ей приносил один из стражников. Харальд больше не приходил. На следующий день она решила, что своим бездействием делает себе лишь хуже, а заодно сама загоняет себя в клетку.  
Умывшись и плотно позавтракав, девушка оделась в простую теплую одежду. Одна ее рука была по-прежнему сломана, кости срастались, но происходило это медленно. Эри вспомнила о Бёдваре его бабушке, которые спасли ее. — Неплохо будет отблагодарить их — подумала девушка. Взяв с собой немного еды в не большой кожаный мешочек, она покинула большой дом.  
На улице было морозно, серые тучи и снег, который хрустел под ногами. Ей не пришлось долго искать их жилище, пройдя всего одну улицу, она нос к носу столкнулась с Бёдваром. Юноша учтиво поклонился и поприветствовал свою королеву. У него в руках было два небольших топора, а за поясом длинный кинжал.  
— Очень рад вас видеть в добром здравии, моя королева — сказала Бёдвар.  
— И я очень рада видеть тебя, — обрадовалась Эриель. — Мне бы очень хотелось отблагодарить тебя и ту пожилую женщину, которая меня лечила. Вы спасли мне жизнь.  
— О, моя госпожа, не стоить — ответил он, не без доли лукавства в голосе. — Я все не осмеливаюсь вас просить.  
— О чем же? — спросила Эри.  
— Мой отец… он умелый воин, но у него не так много времени для тренировок со мной, а я бы хотел к весне отправиться с ним в поход — протянул ответил Бёдвар. — Я бы хотел, чтобы, когда вы поправитесь совсем…вы бы научили меня так же ловко управляться с мечом — юноша покраснел.  
— Почему бы и нет? — ответила Эри, хотя бы это отвлечет ее от дурных мыслей и принесет хоть какую-то пользу. — Взамен, я бы хотела научиться владеть топором.  
— О, моя госпожа, вы вправе просить меня о чем угодно — согласился юноша.  
— Я собираюсь прогуляться и дойти до леса, это очень красиво, — сказала Эри.  
— Вам нельзя идти одной, если вы позволите, я пойду с вами — вызвался Бёдвар.  
— Замечательно! А у меня есть немного вяленого мяса с собой — обрадовалась Эри и подмигнула мальчугану. Бёдвар сунул оба топора за спину и подал Эри руку. Она доверяла ему, чем-то он напоминал Эриель погибших братьев.  
Они неспешно побрели в сторону зимнего леса. Все лучше, чем быть день и ночь под охраной, в клетке. Но ничего не могло укрыться от взора Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Его привычка гулять по городу и наблюдать за людьми, не раз сослужила ему хорошую службу. И теперь он не изменил своим привычкам. Наблюдая за разговаривающими Бёдваром и Эриель, он умело прятался за одном из столбов около соседнего дома. Его насторожила и заинтересовала их беседа.  
Приказав своей охране не преследовать этих двоих, он сам решил пойти за ними.  
Зимний лес. Что может быть прекрасней, чем застывшие белые деревья, среди мягких и холодных снежных сугробов? Нетронутая природа и морозный воздух, пронзительная тишина и свежесть. Застывшая волшебная красота.  
Недалеко от лес было озеро. Замерзшая вода покрывала темно-синюю глубину, почти прозрачный, но толстый лед, успел запечатлеть на своей поверхности опавшие листья деревьев и хвою. Пузырьки воздуха внутри напоминали тонкие нити жемчуга, рассыпанные то здесь, то там. Величественная тишина и холод властвовали здесь.  
— Я часто ловлю здесь рыбу — сообщил улыбающийся Бёдвар — тут спокойно и очень красиво.  
— Да это же венец творения Всевышнего — прошептала Эриель. Красота в сочетании с холодом и снежным мягким покрывалось производила неизгладимое впечатление, особенно теперь, когда, казалось они были одни во всем мире и все эти чудеса, которые дарила зима, принадлежали только им. Эри застыла от восхищения.  
— Лед довольно крепкий! Можно ходить и кататься! — с этими словами Бёдвар смело покатился по поверхности озера. Задорный смех разливался и отражался веселым эхом. Эри последовала его примеру. Она давно так не веселилась.  
Так продолжалось недолго. За смехом и разговорами, за их спинами они вдруг услышали рычание. Это был медведь, который почему-то не залег в спячку этой зимой.  
Нет ничего опасней для охотника, чем встретиться один на один с медведем-шатуном. Такие животные способны на все.  
Огромный бурый медведь неслышно подкрался и теперь стоял всего в нескольких метрах от Эриель и Бёдвара.  
Бёдвар выхватил оба топора и встал впереди, заслоняя Эри своей спиной. Никогда еще прежде ему не приходилось сталкиваться с этим хищником, хоть отец и рассказывал ему о столкновениях с медведями на охоте, сам Бёдвар никогда не встречал подобного. Да и одолеть медведя в одиночку было под силу далеко не каждому охотнику.  
Раздумывать было некогда, нужно было защищаться. Бёдвар крутил в руках топоры и словно раскачивался в боевом танце.  
— Госпожа моя, уходите — тихо скала он.  
— Нет, что ты! Я тебя не оставлю — испугано прошептала Эри.  
— Вам нужно уходить, двигайтесь медленно, в сторону берега. Я попытаюсь отвлечь его, а вы, как только окажетесь на берегу, бегите домой! — решительно ответил Бёдвар.  
Медведь приближался все ближе, издавая рычание, он то и дело замахивался своей когтистой лапой на Бёдвара, поднимаясь на задние лапы. Эри стала медленно пятиться к берегу. Оставлять Бёдвара она не собиралась, заметив на берегу крепкую длинную ветку, Эри надеялась хоть как-то помочь ему.  
Когда девушку добралась до берега, она быстро схватила эту самую палку здоровой рукой и снова выскочила на лед.  
Тем временем медведь совсем близко подобрался к еле стоящему на ногах Бёдвару, но тот не собирался сдаваться. Выкрикнув что-то, он замахнулся топором на медведя, но животное было чутким и ловко отклонилось от удара. Медведь снова поднялся на задние лапы и зарычал во всю глотку. Сильным ударом он отшвырнул Бёдвара.  
Оба топора вылетели из рук… Медведь еще раз зарычал и стал опять приближаться…  
Бёдвар, который не хотел просто так стать добычей шатуна, выхватил свой длинный кинжал из-за пояса. Он стал наносить быстрые резкие режущие удары. Медведь, в свою очередь, стал кусать и рвать Бёдвара на куски.  
Эриель не выдержала и ударила медведя изо всех сил палкой в бок, пропоров ему шкуру. Это была роковая ошибка. Разъяренный медведь отвлекся и направился в сторону Эри. Она пятилась все дальше и дальше, но не в лес, а все дальше выходила на лед. Бёдвар, преодолев боль, снова поднялся на ноги и ткнул медведя сзади в бок, что было мочи своим кинжалом. Хищник мгновенно развернулся и снова отвесил Бёдвару своей когтистой лапой сильный удар. Бёдвар стиснул зубы, медведь накинулся на него и схватил за руку. Он впивался своими клыками все глубже и глубже. Бёдвар не переставал наносить удары, но силы были слишком не равны, он слабел.  
В эту самую минуту раздалось еще одно рычание. Это был Харальд. Один прыжок — он с легкостью преодолел то не большое расстояние, отделявшее его и озеро.  
Выхватив свой топор Харальд ловким и сильным ударом размозжил голову медведю. Чуть помедлив, он подошел к медведю в плотную и вытащил топор. Потом снова и снова он также сильно, и быстро стал наносить удары, не давая хищнику прийти в себя. Еще мгновение и медведь, издав свой последний рев затих, упав к ногам Харальда.  
— За каким Фенриром вас обоих понесло зимой в лес? А? Решили пойти на охоту? А не показалось ли вам, что немного поздно? Сейчас хорошо охотиться на волков и прочую пушнину, а вот встреча с медведем далеко не подарок на Йоль! — спросил Харальд, с явной злостью и беспокойством в голосе. — Здесь делать нечего без оружия и копий! Даже дети малые знают это! Хороши охотники… — с этими словами он протянул руку Бёдвару и одним резким движением поднял его на ноги. — один на ногах устоять не может, а моя королева слаба настолько, что и котенка не поднимет!  
— Мы всего лишь…просто решили прогуляться — нерешительно ответил Бёдвар и склонился перед Прекрасноволосым на колени. — Простите меня, мой король, за мое безрассудство и не говорите ничего отцу!  
— Конечно, я скажу — ответил Харальд вкрадчиво. Бёдвар потупил взор. — Скажу, что его храбрый мальчик стал мужчиной и отважным воином! — продолжил король и обнял Бёдвара.  
Потом он подошел к Эриель и обнял ее, взяв ее руки в свои, согревая своим теплом. Он стоял так какое-то время. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты перестала подвергать опасности свою жизнь?  
— Мы действительно всего лишь хотели увидеть зимний лес… прости — тихо ответила Эри. Через секунду из ее глаз хлынули слезы. Она плакала навзрыд, уткнувшись в грудь этому жестокому свирепому человеку. От отчаянья, страха и безысходности, от осознания того, что из-за ее глупости мог погибнуть славный и достойный юноша, от боли, которая столько дней терзала ее и только недавно отступила, от того, что кроме этого ужасного жестокого человека, которого она ненавидит, рядом больше никого нет… Слезы текли по ее щекам, она не могла остановиться. Она плакала как ребенок, который искал защиты, крепко вцепившись в плащ Харальда. Ее тонкие руки не выпускали плотную грубую ткань. Все ее тело вздрагивало и дрожало.  
— Все будет хорошо… теперь все будет хорошо. Я никому не позволю отнять у меня мое сокровище — успокаивал ее Прекрасноволосый. — Это был всего лишь медведь — рассмеялся он. — Бёдвар, чуть позже мы обязательно вернемся и разделаем тушу. Шкура твоя — ты честно заслужил!  
Довольный Бёдвар подобрал свои топоры и они отправились домой.  
Вечером был славный ужин, к столу подали свежую запеченную медвежатину с розмарином и яблоками. В этот раз в зале была музыка и скальд пел длинную, немного грустную песню.  
Умело перебирая струны, его голос охватывал весь большой зал. Повествуя о чем том близком и родном для всех присутствующих. Эри впервые слышала голос скальда. Ей показалось, что песня больше похожа на плачь или вой волка. Как-будто сам Фенрир спустился в этот вечер на землю китов и рассказывал о древних сказаниях, об умерших предках и отважных воинах, пирующих в Вальхалле.

Hljóðs bið ek allar helgar kindir,  
meiri ok minni mögu Heimdallar;  
viltu, at ek, Valföðr! vel framtelja forn spjöll fíra,  
þau er fremst um man

Ár var alda þar er Ýmir bygði,  
vara sandr né sær né svalar unnir,  
jörð fannsk æva né upphiminn,  
gap var ginnunga, en gras hvergi

Sól tér sortna, sígr fold í mar  
hverfa af himni heiðar stjörnur  
geisar eimi ok aldrnari  
leikr hár hiti við himin sjalfan

Bræðr munu berjask ok at bönum verðask  
munu systrungar sifjum spilla

Skelfr Yggdrasils askr standandi  
ymr it aldna tré, en jötunn losnar

Geyr nú Garmr mjök fyr Gnipahelli  
festr mun slitna en freki renna

Fjölð veit ek fræða, fram sé ek lengra  
um ragna rök römm sigtíva

Sér hon upp koma öðru sinni  
jörð ór ægi iðjagræna;  
falla forsar, flýgr örn yfir,  
sá er á fjalli fiska veiðir

Sal sér hon standa sólu fegra,  
gulli þakðan á Gimléi;  
þar skulu dyggvar dróttir byggja  
ok um aldrdaga ynðis njóta.

Silence I beg of all holy races  
higher and lesser, the sons of Heimdallr;  
You want, Valföðr, that I tell well  
old tales about men, the first one I remember.

The years flowed, there Ymir settled,  
There were neither sand nor sea nor cool waves;  
Neither earth nor sky,  
But a gaping abyss, nowhere grass.

The sun grows dark, the world sinks into the sea,  
Bright stars disappear from the sky;  
fire and smoke rage,  
the heat plays high with the sky itself.

Brothers wil fight and kill each other,  
cousins (sisters' sons) will betray their kinship;  
Standing, Yggdrasil's ash shakes,  
the ancient tree groans, a giant becomes loose.

Now Garm howls greatly before Gnipahellir,  
the rope will break, Freki will run,  
Of wisdom I know much, I see further ahead  
Ragnarok of the gods of victory.

She sees rise up a second time  
the green earth from the sea.  
Waterfalls fall, the eagle flies above,  
he who on the mountains catches fish.

She sees a room standing more beautiful than the sun,  
covered in gold in Gimle.  
There the faithful will dwell  
and enjoy pleasures forever.

Then comes a mighty one into the ruler's seat,  
powerful from above, he who rules over all.

Харальд наблюдал за Эри. Несмотря на усталость, после нелегкого дня и перенесенных событий, она слушала скальда, словно зачарованная. В глазах ее стояли слезы.  
— Пожалуй, сегодня тебе лучше отдохнуть и лечь спать прямо сейчас. Я провожу тебя до спальни — сказал ей на ухо Харальд.  
— Хорошо, я только дослушаю песню — не отрываясь, произнесла Эри.  
Как только песня смолкла, Эри не стала спорить с Харальдом и решила отправиться спать. Присутствующие в большом зале выкрикнули последний тост в честь королевы и короля, с этим напутствием довольный Харальд повел свою жену в покои. Остановившись у двери, он пропустил свою королеву вперед, а сам уже намеревался уйти и продолжить ужин, но вдруг, Эри обернулась.  
— Харальд, ты бы не мог остаться со мной? — тихо спросила она.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь с тобой? — удивленно повторил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Да, прошу тебя, останься… — тихо повторила она. — Ты мне нужен.  
Глаза Харальда в одно мгновение переменились, в них снова теплился лаковый огонь.  
Снег, по-прежнему, заметал все уголки Вестфолда. Луна, как-будто спряталась за тень Фенрира, бродившего по округе.  
Ночь и покой воцарились на земле.


	18. Охота. Часть третья

С тех пор прошел месяц. В Каттегате шло строительство. Разрушенные укрепления восстанавливались, строились новые корабли. Неожиданно для всех Бьорн Железнобокий заговорил о новом походе, к удивлению Лагерты и остальных, он вовсе не собирался захватывать или осваивать новые земли. Это было слово, которым был связан Железнобокий по рукам и ногам. Слово, данное королю Харальду Прекрасноволосому.  
Бьорн не мог его нарушить.  
— Ты и впрямь сошел с ума, Бьорн — Лагерта смотрела на сына непонимающими глазами. Рана еще напоминала о себе. — Ты собираешься ехать к нему? После того, как он пошел войной на Каттегат? Что за слово ты ему дал?  
— Это касается Эриель, — ответил Бьорн. — Он хочет отомстить за свою жену.  
— Чем же ты ему сможешь помочь? — изумился Хальфдан, который сидел тут же в большом зале за столом.  
— Если вы еще не забыли, мой дядя Ролло сейчас сидит герцогом во Франкии — пояснил Бьорн. — У него на службе есть один граф, его зовут Одо. Он главнокомандующий войсками Парижа. Когда-то этот самый граф нанес серьезное оскорбление Эриель. Он убил всю ее семью и продал ее в рабство. Когда король Харальд узнал об этом, он поклялся отомстить.  
— Мы не знали об этом — ответила Лагерта, переглянувшись с Хальфданом.  
— Я тоже не знал — подтвердил Хальфдан.  
— Так вот, — продолжал Бьорн. — Харальд согласился на мир с нами и ведение справедливой торговли, а также совместные будущие походы, в обмен та то, что я помогу ему отомстить за его жену и попрошу Ролло выдать этого графа нам.  
— И ты согласился ему помочь в этом… — задумчиво произнес Хальфдан.  
— Он рассказал, ЧТО этот ублюдок сделал с Эри — с глаза Бьорна зажглись огнем. — Я могу понять его чувства. Он очень ее любит и не оставит мысль о мщении. На его месте я бы сделал тоже самое.  
— Что ты решил? — спросил Лагерта, понимая, что сына уже не отговорить. — Когда ты отправишься с Харальдом? Вы затеяли опасную охоту. С чего вы решили, что Ролло согласиться вам помогать, да еще выдавать своего человека?  
— А вот это и будет моей задачей. Выманить зверя из его логова. Мы прибудем сразу после праздника середины зимы, отправимся в Вестфолд после Йоля, а в самом начале весны отправимся в Париж. — твердо сказал Бьорн. — Эта женщина заслуживает, чтобы мы отомстили за нее. Все мы!  
— Я иду с тобой, Бьорн! — улыбнувшись, сказал Хальфдан.  
— Рад этому! — похлопал его по плечу Железнобокий. — Флоки как раз достраивает новый корабль. Я думаю, он не откажется поплыть с нами.  
— Будь осторожен, Бьорн. На Йоль мы должны принести жертву. Мы должны задобрить богов, чтобы они помогли нам в таком нелегком деле. — согласилась Лагерта.  
Бьорн кивнул и вышел из большого дома вместе с Хальфданом.  
— Ты думаешь это ловушка? — обратился Хальфдан к Железнобокому.  
— Нет, Хальфдан. Когда мы остались с твоим братом наедине, он рассказал мне жизнь Эриель и что с ней случилось — ответил Бьорн. — Это не шутки. У нее вся спина кнутом для волов расписана…  
— Я всегда полагал, что моему брату важна только власть и объединение земель — продолжил Хальфдан. — Никогда не думал, что он измениться, особенно из-за женщины. Нас объединяло то, что мы браться и принадлежим друг другу. Мы семья и это было очень важно для моего брата. Но у нас с ним разные мечты. Я бы ни за что не хотел сидеть на троне.  
— Хоть Харальд и утверждал, что люди не меняются, а только делают вид. — задумчиво ответил Бьорн. — Он изменился из-за любви, настоящей любви. Чего бы ты хотел, Хальфдан?  
— Чтобы мы еще раз оказались в неведомых землях, в Средиземном море — мечтательно рассуждал Хальфдан.  
— Знаешь, я тоже самое сказал твоему брату, мне претит засиживаться в Каттегате, я хочу увидеть далекие земли — подхватил, улыбнувшись, Бьорн. — Как только выполним данное слово — я решил отправиться путешествовать! Мы вместе отправимся!  
— Так надо выпить за это! — рассмеявшись ответил Хальфдан.  
— Меня сейчас больше всего интересует один вопрос — где Ивар? — задумчиво произнес Железнобокий. — Ведь он больше не появлялся. Поговаривают, будто он отправился в Англию, завоевывать Йорк, но так ли это. Я бы не хотел оставлять Каттегат без защиты.

***

— Руки! Прижми локти ближе к телу! Да, именно так — командовал Харальд. — Сегодня у тебя получается гораздо лучше, но все же, тебе не хватает сил.  
— Попробуем еще раз? — спросила Эри.  
— Я думаю, на сегодня с тебя хватит. Твоя рука еще не совсем хорошо действует — ответил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Потому что мне надо больше тренироваться — возразила Эри.  
— Ты думаешь, я не вижу, что ты делаешь? Хочешь измотать себя тренировками? — продолжал Харальд. — На тебе и так все болтается, как паруса на мачте в безветренный день.Так ты быстро выдохнешься, а сил не прибавиться.  
— Я прошу, давай еще раз и все — это будет последний на сегодня — взмолилась она.  
— Ну, что ж, давай! — Харальд снова взял топор в руки. — Бей! Не бойся! Бей же!  
В руках у Эриель был небольшой топор, его деревянная рукоять была вырезана узорами и рунами. Она упросила Харальда научить ее владеть топором, а в свою очередь Прекрасноволосый решил воспользоваться знаниями своей супруги, ее необычной технике владения мечом.  
Даже самый небольшой топор был слишком массивен и тяжел для девушки. Сначала, как примерный ученик, Эриель научилась рубить дрова, да не просто, а так, что могла расколоть на щепки и равные части пень любой толщины. Харальд каждое утро притаскивал во двор длинного дома сразу несколько. Для начала, ей предстояло научиться понять, что такое топор и по каким принципам он действует. Только потом Прекрасноволосый начал учить ее — как правильно стоять на ногах, как наносить самые простые удары и более сложному — как вытащить топор обратно. Поэтому, на исходе третьей недели обучения, Эриель могла похвастаться полным амбаром дров.  
В свою очередь Эриель рассказывала Харальду о всех премудростях непростой техники владения мечом, но не таким, которые были у него самого и его воинов.  
Секрет был именно в ловкости и легкости. Харальду нужно было пойти на жертвы, чтобы начать обучение. Ему, хоть и нехотя, все же пришлось расстаться с прежней формой своего меча и сделать, как он и предполагал, «очередной нож для разделки рыбы». Под звонкое улюлюканье кузнецов и воинов в ближайшей кузнице. Теперь Харальд был настроен не так скептически, как это было раньше. Он навсегда запомнил тот момент, когда Эри держала клинок у его горла.  
Если Харальд учил Эриель колоть дрова и вырабатывать выносливость и силу рук, и ног, то она, в свою очередь, к огромному удивлению Прекрасноволосого, учила его танцевать.  
Они, как дети, чтобы никто не увидел, запирались в большом зале. У Харальда ничего не получалось и каждый раз, когда он пытался повторить хоть какое-то движение за Эри, очередной пирует заканчивался либо падением, либо яростью Харальда, сопровождаемой смехом Эри.  
— Это что? Обязательно? — злился Харальд. — Или ты решила надо мной посмеяться?  
— Ты хочешь научиться или нет? — спросила Эри сквозь смех. — Ты слишком горяч для воина.  
— Да, но я не женщина и не какой-нибудь чудак выкидывать коленца! — расстроенно ответил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Это развивает ловкость — спокойно ответила девушка.  
— А по-твоему у меня ее не достает? — Харальд продолжал наступление.  
— Это совершенно другой способ и стиль владения мечом, прости, но это так — Эри развела руками.  
— У меня… что нет достаточно сил, чтобы… удержаться на ногах? — Харальд не хотел отступать.  
— Сила не руках или ногах — она в голове — ответила Эри. — А теперь пошли на берег и продолжим обучение.  
— Это все очень интересно, но против нескольких воинов, ты вряд ли долго продержишься — заключил Харальд.  
— Что ж, я готова показать тебе, что сила не всегда и все решает — согласилась Эри.  
Они вышли на берег, с Харальдом было еще несколько воинов. Прекрасноволосый решил немного проучить ее и взял с собой Айварса.  
Могучий и очень сильный опытный воин, прошедший не мало битв, по задумке Харальда, должен был преподать неплохой урок Эри.  
— Моя любимая жена утверждает, что сила не всегда важна в сражении — объявил Прекрасноволосый собравшимся воинам. — Кто желает помочь мне и развеять сомнения?  
— Я, мой король — вызвался Гуди. Бравый воин и умелый мореход. Крепкий и ловкий, молодой мужчина, с маленькими серыми и очень хитрыми глазками.  
— Что ж, Гуди, начнем — сказала Эри и склонила голову в знак готовности.  
Не прошло и двух минут как бравый Гуди лежал. Он тут же вскочил на ноги и попытался снова замахнуться, но снова был уложен на землю. Харальд дал сигнал и вот уже следующий воин вступил в состязание. Теперь Эри билась с двумя противниками. Кружась в своем необычном танце, ее движения были как будто невидимы и невесомы. Через мгновение оба воина лежали на земле.  
— Это уже интересно — сказал Харальд не скрывая своего удовольствия от происходящего. Ну, теперь-то эти четверо наверняка возьмут верх. — Сиг, Айварс.  
Эри, — обратился он к девушке — почему ты всегда сражаешься без щита?  
— Я не сражаюсь, я не воительница. Я всего лишь защищаюсь или ты забыл? — звонко ответила Эри.  
— Называй это как хочешь, но без щита ты слишком рискуешь — настаивал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Я его не подниму, уж лучше так — противилась Эри. — Он будет только мешать.  
И снова начался бой. Сначала, чтобы не причинить серьезного вреда своей королеве Айварс не стал наносить удары слишком сильно, но спустя совсем немного времени, он осознал, что очень скоро ее клинок окажется у его горла, как когда-то произошло с Харальдом.

Эриель была недосягаема для мечей и топоров. Еще мгновение и Гуди получил первую рану. Кровь сочилась из руки и капала на снег. Воин опешил, но вовремя опомнился и продолжи нападение. Айварса постигла та же участь. Эри как будто летала и не давала подходить к себе близко. Каждое движение, каждый взмах мечом, каждый поворот — новые раны… И вот уже сам Харальд дал сигнал остановиться.  
Бой прекратился, Эри тяжело дышала, вложив свой диковинный меч в ножны, она отвесила легкий поклон воинам Прекрасноволосого, в знак уважения, и, поблагодарив за тренировку удалилась.  
— Уложить Айварса…надо иметь не дюжую силу… — рассуждал король Харальд про себя. — Такого не может быть…она не может и ведро с водой поднять, чтобы не пролить… но топор держит уверенно. Сам бы не поверил, если бы не видел собственными глазами. Ночью она не может высвободиться из моих объятий, а днем побеждает моих лучших воинов. А быть может Ивар был прав…она ведьма… Нет…глупости. Она всего лишь женщина… Женщина, которая может победить любого, даже самого сильного воина. Такого не может быть! Что ж, любовь моя, как ты говорила, никогда никого не убивала…посмотрим.  
С такими мыслями Харальд направился прямиком на базар, в ту саму часть, где продавали рабов.  
Через неделю он решил устроить Эри проверку, доверия у Харальда по-прежнему не было ни к кому.  
— Сегодня, я бы хотел показать тебе работу топора на деле. Все тренировки и все то, о чем я тебе говорил — ничто, по сравнению с настоящей битвой. — с вызовом сообщил Прекрасноволосый. — Ты должна научиться убивать!  
В глазах Эри отразился страх. Харальд заметил это.  
— Да, ты должна уметь убивать, если ты хочешь закончить наше обучение, тебе стоить сказать лишь слово — мягко продолжил Харальд. В его глазах был вызов и любопытство. — Я не поверю, что ты, победив моих лучших воинов, ни разу не обагрила свой меч кровью. Это опытные люди, они прошли со мной множество битв. Мы вытаскивали друг друга из таких передряг, что сам Один удивился бы.  
Эри молчала. Она понимала, куда клонит Харальд, почему сегодня во двор длинного дома вывели несколько рабов и воинов.  
— Мне все равно, веришь ты мне или нет, я не хочу никого убивать — тихо ответила она.  
— Не хочешь или не можешь? — Харальд продолжал давить. — Или может мне все это приснилось?  
— Понимай как хочешь! Я не хочу никому причинять боли! — повторила Эри и ее глазах промелькнула досада.  
— Значит Ивар был прав — ты ведьма! — сказал Харальд, в его глазах заплясали искры. — А что же нам делать с ведьмой? У нас нет места для таких как ты. Мы можем навлечь на себя проклятье богов — с этими словами Харальд дал сигнал к атаке своим воинам и приведенным рабам.  
Эри не ожидала такого поворота событий, с ужасом она глядела на обступавших ее воинов и рабов с копьями. Она не могла поверить, что Харальд решился избавиться от нее подобным образом. Ей ничего не оставалось кроме как сражаться.  
Выхватив свой меч, она встала в свою привычную стойку, воины окружили ее… Сам Прекрасноволосый наблюдал со стороны, не изъявляя никакого желания вмешиваться.  
Эри мысленно начертила круг…люди собрались и через небольшой промежуток времени набралась целая толпа.  
Воины приближались все ближе… — Значит так ты захотел расправиться со мной Харальд, что ж, ты сам накликал беду — с этими мыслями Эри закружилась в своем смертельном танце, безжалостно нанося удары. Крики, кровь и стоны…  
Спустя пол-часа все было кончено. Во дворе длинного дома лежали тела убитых воинов и рабов. Несколько раненых были тут же унесены к лекарю.  
Эри сидела на земле, ее руки и лицо были забрызганы кровью. Слезы выступили у нее из глаз. Прекрасноволосый был не просто удивлен. Его эмоции отразились какой-то хищной радостью на его лице. Рисунки ожили, таинственный зверь забился в дикой пляске на его шее. Харальд разразился злым хохотом и подошел к Эри, поднимая ее с земли. — Ты великолепна! — прошептал он, целуя ее окровавленное лицо.  
— Что ты сделал со мной… — тихим равнодушным голосом ответила она.  
Харальд поднял ее правую руку и провозгласил — Друзья мои! Сегодня вы все могли видеть, ваша королева непобедима! Она послана нам богами! Мы сильны как никогда! Теперь у нас есть оружие, совершенство которого не знает пределов! Да здравствует королева Эриель! Вместе мы завоюем весь мир!  
Шквал голосов обрушился как гигантские струи водопада. Народ ликовал и выкрикивал приветствия свое королеве.

***

На следующий день Харальд сам вложил в руки Эриель свой большой топор и все повторилось снова. Так прошла еще неделя. Потом еще.  
Вскоре, по просьбе Харальда, Эриель начала тренировать его воинов из дроттинга, а потом и молодых воинов. Юный Бёдвар тоже был в их числе. Никто не мог превзойти ее в умении владеть мечем, а теперь и топором. С лица Харальда не сходила восхищенная улыбка, а его глаза блестели.  
Вскоре наступил праздник середины зимы — Йоль.  
В длинном доме, посреди большого зала каждый вечер горело огромное полено, освещая все вокруг. Люди пили, ели, пели песни и веселились. Харальд произносил тосты и пил из своего большого кубка. Воины славили короля и делились планами о будущем походе. Скальды развлекали песнями, сказаниями и легендами.  
Одна Эриель, словно чужая, не могла найти себе места среди общего веселья.  
Она изменилась…

***

Через две недели после праздника Йоль в Вестфолд прибыли драккары Бьорна Железнобокого со своими людьми, а также вторая половина войска самого Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Хальфдан и Флоки решили отправиться вместе с Бьорном.  
Железнобокий собирался выполнить обязательство, данные Харальду.  
Сразу, по прибытии, в Вестфолд Харальд пригласил своих гостей в большой зал, но на все расспросы где же Эриель, Прекрасноволосый ответил, не скрывая гордой улыбки, — Прошу за мной.  
Он был рад видеть брата, но еще больше Харальд радовался тому, какую силу в лице Эри он приобрел.  
Обойдя длинный дом, они оказались на своеобразной тренировочной площадке, обнесенной небольшой плетеной изгородью, где было около двадцати пяти воинов, десять рабов и несколько молодых начинающих новобранцев. Среди этих высоких и сильных мужчин, закованных в тренировочные кожаные доспехи, с мечами и копьями, была и Эри. Словно волки, окружавшие свою добычу, они подходили все ближе. Некоторые из воинов стояли в стороне и наблюдали. Рабов было разрешено убивать в ходе тренировок. Сам Харальд отдал такое распоряжение.  
Эриель, словно тонкая быстрая линия мелькала среди них, опрокидывая каждый раз очередного неудавшегося вояку на землю.  
-О, боги! Харальд, что ты с ней сделал? — воскликнул Флоки.  
— Ничего, Флоки! Я просто дал ей свободу действий! Это она готовит моих воинов и обучает их истинному искусству войны — с довольной хищной улыбкой ответил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Эри никогда не была жестокой. Она учит их не защищаться — она учит их убивать! — прошептал Флоки.  
— Верно, друг мой, она идеальный воин, безупречное оружие. Она моя! — ответил Харальд восхищенно глядя как Эриель, словно в неведомом танце дерется и отражает удары. Ее меч мелькал и крутился. Никто даже и близко к ней не мог приблизиться. — Мои воины преклоняются перед ней, некоторые даже боятся, она принесет нам только победы!  
-… это будет уже не Эри… — прошептал Флоки с ужасом глядя как Эри разит своим мечем, не оставляя ни одного раба в живых. — Ты сделал из нее совершенную убийцу…  
— Она двигается очень быстро, наверно быстрее раза в три, чем твои люди — подметил Бьорн. — Как такое возможно? Она не отличается силой, но ловкостью превосходит даже самых опытных воинов.  
— Именно, Бьорн, это потрясающая ловкость и техника боя, с которой я и сам столкнулся впервые. Как говорит сама Эри — сила в голове, но и с топором она теперь управляется не хуже, так что, похоже ее голова обладает не дюжей силой. — сказал Харальд, продолжая любоваться происходящим — Я и сам каждый раз восхищаюсь ее умением.  
— Если дела так и дальше пойдут, у тебя будет непобедимая армия, король Харальд! Сам-то ты не боишься ее? — отметил Железнобокий, который не мог оторваться от этого зрелища.  
Харальд лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
Ее глаза смягчились, когда она увидела Флоки, лицо стало прежним, немного детским, губы расплылись в легкой улыбке, тонкие руки опустились, но глаза…ее глаза изменились — в них не было больше ни того страха, когда они с Хельгой забрали ее к себе, не было и той искры любопытства, когда они с Флоки строили что-то на верфи. Все ушло… как будто растворилось в темных холодных водах. Какая-то грусть и жесткость застыли в карих глазах.  
— Добро пожаловать в Вестфолд — сказала Эриель, улыбнувшись, голос был твердым и уверенным. — Я очень рада видеть тебя, Флоки. Вас всех.  
С этими словами все отправились в большой зал. С началом весны предстоял большой поход во Франкию. Поклявшийся на своем браслете Бьорн должен был сдержать свое слово.  
Земля последний раз была окутана снегом. Свежий теплый ветер то и дело навещал эти края, приближалась весна.


	19. Глава промежуточная. Семь смертных грехов. Часть первая

В сочинении Евагрия Понтийского суть учения о главных грехах сформулирована в самом начале следующими словами: «Есть восемь всех главных помыслов, от которых происходят все другие помыслы. Первый помысел чревоугодия, и после него — блуда, третий — сребролюбия, четвёртый — печали, пятый — гнева, шестой — уныния, седьмой — тщеславия, восьмой — гордости. Чтоб эти помыслы тревожили душу, или не тревожили, это не зависит от нас, но чтоб они оставались в нас надолго или не оставались, чтоб приводили в движение страсти, или не приводили, — это зависит от нас».

В честь прибывших гостей был пир. Все собрались в большом зале длинного дома.  
Пир только начался и Харальд произносил тост, когда Эри зашла в зал. Она замешкалась, переодеваясь в своих покоях. Все платья теперь были велики и одежда болталась на ней, без пояса никак нельзя было обойтись. И вот пока она пыталась хоть как-то привести себя в подобающий вид, пир начали без нее.  
-…За наших друзей и за удачный союз! Сколл! — продолжал Харальд, когда Эри вошла в большой зал. Харальд застыл. Он не переставал любоваться своей женой. Его глаза светились счастьем и радостью каждый раз, когда он видел ее.  
Харальд поспешил подать ей руку и усадить рядом с собой. Все поприветствовали королеву новым тостом. После этого Эри села на свое место.  
Хальфдан, который сидел рядом с Бьорном по правую руку от Прекрасноволосого, не спускал с нее своих больших карих глаз.  
Теперь, когда он мог рассмотреть девушку вблизи она казалось ему совершенно неземным созданием. Ее худое лицо, тонкие руки, глаза, которые стали еще больше, на осунувшимся личике, словно не отпускали его. Пока Харальд произносил очередной тост и все вокруг кричали, и пили, он продолжал глядеть на Эриель. Внезапно девушка, почувствовав на себе пристальное внимание, посмотрела в его сторону…  
Грустные карие глаза встретились с яркими пылающими глазами Хальфдана, которые теперь теплились каким-то добрым теплым светом. Эриель глядела в них и не могла оторваться. Его и ее глаза встретились, и не могли расстаться друг с другом.  
Время как-будто застыло для них двоих, шум, веселье и заздравные чаши… все это неслось мимо. Грустные карие глаза смягчились, теплые карие глаза смотрели прямо и не хотели отступать.  
Хальфдан не слышал, как его о чем-то спросил Флоки, не слышал и нового тоста своего брата, кубок которого снова был наполнен вином. Не слышал он и рассказа Железнобокого о подробностях будущего похода на Франкию.  
Он видел лишь эти большие грустные карие глаза, в которых застыли страдание, боль и где-то глубоко еще теплилась доброта, то тепло, которое было ценней всего золота мира. Она еще была жива…  
Эриель тоже не могла отвести своего взора. Это было сильнее ее. Она словно читала длинную историю, легенды о далеких странствиях и потерях, жестоких битвах, а также странной нежности, которая была в глазах Хальфдана.  
Его губы сами прошептали непонятные для нее слова. Эри очнулась только тогда, когда рядом зазвучал хриплый низкий голос Харальда.  
— Эри, любовь моя, с тобой все в порядке? — Харальд был немного обеспокоен.  
— Да, да. Все хорошо, я просто задумалась — поспешила ответить она.  
Хальфдан отвел свой взор. В это время Железнобокий расспрашивал Харальда как и кого тренирует Эриель. Харальд с гордостью стал пояснять.  
— Но, к сожалению, я сам не очень гожусь в ученики — рассмеялся Харальд.  
— Ты слишком горяч и вспыльчив, — с улыбкой пояснила Эриель — и к тому же, хоть ты и очень искусный, и храбрый воин, ты слишком большой.  
— То есть, — не понял Прекрасноволосый.  
— Прости, но ты массивный как Бьорн, поэтому тебе приходится тяжелей, чем тому же Бёдвару — пояснила Эри.  
— А кто же подойдет? Например? — заинтересовался Железнобокий, имея ввиду себя, Хальфдана и Флоки.  
— Хальфдан — немного смутившись ответила она. Карие глаза снова встретились вместе.  
— Мой брат? — удивился Харальд.  
— Да — тихо ответила Эри не отводя глаз от Хальфдана.  
— Что же, Хальфдан — усмехнулся Прекрасноволосый — ты, помниться, как-то изъявил желание повоевать с такой бойкой женщиной? Тебе предоставляется шанс. Она и вправду творит чудеса. Я был бы рад, если бы мой брат обладал такой же ловкостью. Если ты, конечно, не передумал.  
— Я с радостью соглашусь перенять твое мастерство — ответил Хальфдан, который неожиданно для себя самого поднялся с места и уже не мог не от кого скрыть своих устремленных на девушку глаз. — Если ты сама не против обучать меня, Эриель.  
— Да, Хальфдан, я согласна — также, не отрывая глаз, ответила Эри.

***

Хальфдан не мог заснуть всю ночь. Он видел перед собой эти грустные большие карие глаза, этот нежный добрый свет, за который он был готов перерезать всех и каждого, кто бы причинил им боль. Он не слишком понимал женщин и считал их изменчивыми, теперь он сам не мог понять себя, Он хотел видеть эти глаза, защитить это хрупкое и нежное тело, освободить ее, и больше никогда не отдавать своему жестокому беспощадному старшему брату, хотел видеть ее улыбку, слышать ее смех, кружить ее в веселом быстром танце и никогда больше не видеть ее слез, и страданий. Больше никогда…  
Эриель тоже не могла заснуть этой ночью. Карие глаза Хальфдана, устремленные на нее во время пира… В них не было той жестокости и хищных огней как у его брата. Какое-то тепло светилось и грело, и не хотело отпускать. Эриель чувствовала покой, безмятежность и нечто такое, чего она сама еще никогда не чувствовала.  
Что же это было… Знали лишь боги и звезды, которые снова рассыпались по темному небосклону, напоминая огромный сияющий полог, который в ту ночь подарил двум совершенно разным людям, принадлежащим разным мирам, то необычное и волшебное мгновение, которое случается лишь раз в жизни, укрыв их от людских глаз, и всего дурного на земле.


	20. Семь смертных грехов. Часть вторая

«Есть восемь всех главных помыслов, от которых происходят все другие помыслы. Первый помысел чревоугодия, и после него — блуда, третий — сребролюбия, четвёртый — печали, пятый — гнева, шестой — уныния, седьмой — тщеславия, восьмой — гордости. Чтоб эти помыслы тревожили душу, или не тревожили, это не зависит от нас, но чтоб они оставались в нас надолго или не оставались, чтоб приводили в движение страсти, или не приводили, — это зависит от нас». Евагрий Понтийский

Прошла еще неделя. В Вестфолде началась подготовка к будущему походу во Франкию. Бьорн понимал, договориться с Ролло будет нелегко. Харальд тоже собирался ехать с ним, собрав немалое войско и несметное количество драккаров. Вместе они представляли собой огромную непобедимую армию.  
За все это короткое время Хальфдан превзошел все ожидания и с успехом обучался мастерству у Эриель. Они проводили вместе каждый день, подолгу оставаясь на берегу и проводя в тренировках добрую половину времени.  
Иногда, они просто гуляли вдоль пристани, когда Харальда не было рядом, король должен был править. Эри рассказывала Хальфдану о дальних странах, где ей удалось побывать вместе с ее приемным отцом, о другой жизни в теплых краях, об их обычаях, сказаниях и боге, которого было запрещено изображать. Хальфдан с упоением и жадностью слушал длинные рассказы Эри, а она была рада найти такого благодарного слушателя и в добавок, талантливого ученика.  
Спустя еще одну неделю, Хальфдан делал поразительные успехи, теперь он как и Эри, владел мечом с потрясающей ловкостью и грацией. Вместе с Эри он повторял, каждый день, шаг за шагом, все движения и повороты. Со стороны все это выглядело столь завораживающе и необычно, что местные жители часто собирались просто поглазеть на этот смертельный диковинный танец мечей.  
Хальфдан выучился очень хорошо танцевать, искусству владеть некоторыми приемами акробатики, которым обучила его Эри. В свою очередь Хальфдан научил ее владеть щитом, он сам изготовил для нее крепкий и легкий щит, который мог уберечь девушку от ран. Он всегда старался развеселить ее, заставлял улыбаться и смеяться. Ему нравилось видеть ее улыбающейся, ее глаза снова зажглись задорным огоньком.  
— Ты сама не понимаешь, какая ты! — однажды воскликнул Хальфдан. Не выдержав, после очередной тренировки, он подхватил ее на руки и закружил, со смехом напевая забавную песенку. — Спасибо тебе — поставив на ноги девушку, выпалил Хальфдан — ты научила меня не просто искусству владения мечом. Ты поведала мне о дальних землях, чудесных и волшебных странствиях. Я бы отдал всю свою жизнь без остатка, если бы еще хотя бы раз оказаться там, где был твой дом.  
Сказав это, он снова устремил свой карие глаза на Эри и взял ее руки в свои — Ты подарила мне свободу мечтать!  
Их карие глаза снова встретились вместе. Руки Хальфдана были теплыми, крепкими, мозолистыми, он легко сжал нежные длинные тонкие пальцы Эри.  
— Я был бы самым счастливым… — тихо начал он. Эри сама прервала Хальфдана, приложив пальцы к его губам, призывая тем самым к молчанию.  
— Он убьет тебя — ответила Эриель. — Я принадлежу ему навсегда.  
Они оба понимали, о ком идет речь.  
Ничто и никто не могли укрыться от взора Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Он уже давно наблюдал за своим братом и своей возлюбленной.  
Как всегда, незаметно для других, он стоял вдалеке, спрятавшись за снасти китобоев так, что бы с берега его не было видно. Его глаза пылали огнем, лицо искривилось в презрительной гримасе, в его сердце закрались ревность и гнев.  
Руки его сами потянулись к рукояти меча, который он прятал под длинным тяжелым плащом. Каждое движение в сторону его брата, каждый взгляд Эриель на Хальфдана, заставляли кипеть его кровь. Прекрасноволосый тысячу раз пожалел, что разрешил своему брату познакомиться с Эри.  
Гнев и ревность душили его. На всем белом свете он любил лишь двоих — своего брата и Эриель. А теперь он отчетливо понимал, что может потерять все в одно мгновение.  
" — Я убью каждого, если хоть кто-то попытается к тебе приблизиться!.. — вспоминал Харальд, когда он в порыве страсти шептал ей эти слова по ночам и когда он учил Эри сражаться топором. -…убью, если хоть кто-то посмеет прикоснуться к тебе! Ты моя, моя, только моя! …Если хоть кто-то попытается встать на моем пути, встать между нами… я не раздумывая убью его. …Я люблю тебя, у меня ничего и никого нет кроме тебя… тебя и Хальфдана».  
Он отвернулся и пошел прочь, вынув меч из ножен, чертя в воздухе невидимые знаки, в надежде хоть как-то развеяться. Ему было плохо, очень плохо. Он готов был прямо сейчас напасть на Хальфдана, бить со всей силы, вложив в эти удары то отчаяние, ревность и сожаление, припомнить ему все — когда Хальфдан решил уйти к Бьорну, когда он отказался разделить с ним его мечты, теперь, когда его брат смотрел на его возлюбленную так, как никогда ни на одну из женщин.  
Гнев и отчаяние не давали Харальду дышать, он рванул ворот своей туники, что было сил, холодный воздух на несколько мгновений остудил его ярость.  
— Нет, — сказал он, скрипнув зубами — ее никто у меня не отнимет, даже, если мне придется убить тебя Хальфдан.

***

Этим же вечером в длинном доме был ужин, но в этот раз Харальд не пил, а все также наблюдал за всеми и казалось, задумался, о чем-то для себя, очень интересном. Эриель и Флоки разговаривали о чем-то своем, сидя за столом чуть дальше от всех остальных, Бьорн, который успел выпить немного больше, чем обычно, подпевал скальду. Хальфдан также сидел за столом, по правую руку от своего брата и не спускал глаз с Эри.  
— Как я рад видеть тебя в добром здравии и при деле — говорил Флоки с улыбкой, обращаясь к Эри.  
— И я очень рада видеть тебя, Флоки, очень скучаю по Хельге и твоей верфи — ответила она.  
— Ты ведь не собираешься ехать с нами во Франкию? — с любопытством спросил плотник, заметив блеск в глазах Эри, когда разговор в длинном доме зашел о походе.  
— Конечно собираюсь — кивнув головой ответила девушка. — Это для меня больше, чем поход за золотом или славой, к коем вы привыкли.  
— Я знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю — сказал Флоки. — Для тебя это будет серьезным испытанием, да и на корабле не всегда есть место женщине. Эри, быт воинов отличается от…  
— Ты хочешь напугать меня Флоки — перебила его Эри — тем, что помимо меня на корабле будет еще двадцать здоровенных мужиков с топорами? Или, если при первой же стычке я получу смертельное ранение?  
— Ты изменилась — ответил Флоки.  
— Я близка к своей цели как никогда, друг мой, сказать по-правде, ведь это дело касается только меня — ответила она с улыбкой — Я не могу отступить. Я еду с вами.  
— Чего же тебе не сиделось в Каттегате, а, Хальфдан? — с издевкой спросил Харальд, толкнув своего брата в плечо, он расхохотался — Или твой новый друг не очень к тебе расположен?  
— Перестань, Харальд! — ответил Хальфдан, чуть не расплескав вино. — Я как и ты хочу участвовать в этом походе. Эри ведь тоже собирается с вами. Мы все едем. Мы же семья.  
— Эриель едет? Почему я узнаю об этом последним?! — прорычал Харальд.  
— Да, Харальд, она едет с нами и это замечательно — расплываясь в улыбке поддержал беседу, изрядно выпивший, Железнобокий.  
— Она не воительница — отрезал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Что в этом плохого? — продолжил Железнобокий — Хельга тоже не воительница, но она часто отправляется в походы вместе с Флоки.  
— Это не тебе решать, Бьорн — с раздражением ответил Харальд. — Что ж, друзья мои, я собираюсь идти спать и забрать с собой мою обожаемую супругу. Всем доброй ночи.  
— Эри, — обратился к девушке Прекрасноволосый, его глаза засветились чем-то добрым и мягким — я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной, хочу поговорить с тобой. Прости, Флоки, но я вынужден забрать свое с собой.  
С этими словами он взял Эриель за руку и вышел из большого зала.

***

Усадив Эри на свою огромную кровать, Прекрасноволосый взял ее руки в свои.  
— Это правда, что ты хочешь поехать с нами? — спросил он.  
— Да, я так решила — ответила девушка.  
— Я знал, что женщина, которую мне пошлют боги, будет храброй и мужественной, но я не хочу твоей гибели — глаза Харальда наполнились грустью.  
— Я поеду с тобой — твердо ответил Эри и обняла Харальда. — Ты же знаешь почему.  
С этими словами Эриель продолжила обнимать Прекрасноволосого, ее нежные тонки руки обвились вокруг его мощной груди. Она начала целовать его лицо, губы, шею…  
Харальд немного отстранился — Не на до, Эри. Я выполню все свои обещания, которые я дал тебе. Я принесу тебе голову твоего обидчика.  
— Нет, Харальд, я… — хотела продолжить Эри, но Прекрасноволосый перебил ее.  
— Знаю, знаю, что ты меня ненавидишь, я тебе противен… — в глазах Харальда сверкнули отчаяние и слезы.  
— Нет, я не ненавижу тебя… Харальд, мой Харальд — Эри крепко обняла мужа и прильнула страстным поцелуем к его губам. Она впервые не чувствовала неприязни к нему. Харальд не верил. Как? Почему вдруг Эриель воспылала к нему страстью? Ещё недавно она ненавидела его. Что же изменилось…  
Харальда бросило в жар, он не мог сопротивляться своей страсти. Сомкнув свои стальные объятия, он опрокинул Эри на спину и стал целовать её, не спеша, неторопливо, не пропуская не единого сантиметра этой нежной кожи, которая была покрыта шрамами. Харальд не хотел торопиться. Ему нравилось доставлять удовольствие своей любимой, он и сам получал от этого несравнимое наслаждение. Его сильные руки, которые привыкли к грубому топору, стальной рукоятке меча, теперь дарили ласку. Тело Эриель выгибалось и плавилось в его объятиях. Неожиданно Харальд остановился и просто заглянул в глаза Эри.  
— Мой брат, кажется, уделяет тебе слишком много внимания… — со вздохом произнёс Харальд. — А ты? Он тебе нравится, я видел как ты на него смотришь!  
— Харальд, ты слишком горяч и твоя ревность рисует в твоём воображении совершенно не то, — мягко сказала Эри. — Он очень талантливый и усердный ученик. Харальд, я принадлежу лишь тебе. Обещай мне, пожалуйста, ты не тронешь своего брата.  
— Хорошо, обещаю. Мы семья и вы оба очень дороги мне, ответил Прекрасноволосый. Я не хочу вас потерять. Вас обоих.  
С этими словами он обнял Эри, глаза её были спокойны, она уткнулась носом в его широкую грудь. Харальда насмешил этот жест. Ему захотелось прижать ее к себе крепко и нежно как ребёнка, целовать ее лицо, и просто засыпать рядом, чувствуя как её маленькое, но очень смелое сердце, бьется рядом с его.  
Но память палач ревнивцев… Харальд не забыл тот ужасный прыжок с утеса, слова Эриель словно отпечатались каленым железом в его сердце. Тогда она была настоящей.  
«Я ненавижу тебя!.. Ты все отнял у меня…ничего не осталось, лишь сожженная земля в моей душе!».  
Он ничего не забыл и он не простил.

***

Солнце нехотя скрылось за горизонтом, теперь закаты были долгими, а снег кое-где начинал таять. Ночное небо было высоким, синева улетала в высь, унося с собой всю суету дня. Ночь ласкового закрывала землю своим пологом, ожидая приближения весны.


	21. Семь смертных грехов. Часть третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тир или Тюр — сын Одина, однорукий бог храбрости и воинских поединков. Потерял правую руку в пасти волка Фенрира. Однорукий бог воинской доблести. Из асов, сын Одина и великанши, сестры Гимира. Тюр лишился руки, когда асы решили сковать огромного волка Фенрира волшебной цепью Глейпнир. По одной из версий, Тюр вложил свою руку в пасть Фенрира в знак отсутствия недобрых намерений. Когда волк не смог освободиться, он откусил руку Тюра.   
> Фенрир - огромный волк, сын Локи и Ангрбоды. Враг богов Фенрир был вторым из детей Локи. Первоначально боги посчитали его недостаточно опасным и позволили жить в Асгарде. Волк вырос среди асов и стал настолько велик и ужасен, что кормить его отваживался только Тюр. Чтобы обезопасить себя, асы решили сковать Фенрира цепью, но могучий волк легко рвал самые крепкие цепи. Асам хитростью всё же удалось сковать Фенрира волшебной цепью Глейпнир. Но, чтобы волк позволил надеть на себя эту цепь, Тюру пришлось вложить руку ему в пасть в знак отсутствия злых намерений. Когда Фенрир не смог освободиться, он откусил руку Тюра. Асы приковали Фенрира к скале глубоко под землёй и воткнули меч между его челюстями. В день Рагнарёка Фенрир разорвёт свои оковы.

В сочинении Евагрия Понтийского суть учения о главных грехах сформулирована в самом начале следующими словами: «Есть восемь всех главных помыслов, от которых происходят все другие помыслы. Первый помысел чревоугодия, и после него — блуда, третий — сребролюбия, четвёртый — печали, пятый — гнева, шестой — уныния, седьмой — тщеславия, восьмой — гордости. Чтоб эти помыслы тревожили душу, или не тревожили, это не зависит от нас, но чтоб они оставались в нас надолго или не оставались, чтоб приводили в движение страсти, или не приводили, — это зависит от нас».

Последние дни зимы были на исходе. В воздухе чувствовалось приближение весны. С каждым порывом ветра, с каждым рассветом, с каждым приливом волн. Что-то новое зарождалось в природе… Солнце показало свои первые лучи, заливая горизонт ярким светом. Настало время новых надежд, новой жизни… Земля дышала и наполнялась силами.  
В Вестфолде заканчивались последние приготовления к походу. Оставалось три дня.  
Эриель часто гуляла вдоль берега и смотрела как воины складывают тюки со всем необходимым, как затачивается оружие, как крепят щиты на борт драккаров.  
Она знала, что скоро сможет отплатить сполна и отомстить своему врагу, тому, кто растоптал ее жизнь. С каждым днем она словно, как сама природа, наливалась силами и была готова сокрушить каждого, кто бы посмел ей помешать. В тоже самое время Эри не могла понять то странное чувство, которое мучило ее и не давало покоя.  
Она больше не ненавидела Харальда. Ей было странно это ощущать и осознавать.  
Ее мысли все чаще возвращались к тому моменту, когда они впервые встретились — она, напуганная до полусмерти, стоявшая на базарной площади, рядом с окровавленным телом своего приемного отца и он, перерезающий глотку ее приемной матери…  
Его забрызганные кровью лицо и руки, меч, хищные глаза… Драккары, увозящие ее от того места, которое стало ей вторым домом, впереди — плен и рабство, а позади лишь опаленная земля…  
Почему же у нее не хватило мужества и сил убить его тогда…когда она готовилась к роковому прыжку… Один взмах мечом отделял их тогда…

***

Ее размышления были прерваны веселыми звуками и плясками, в честь будущего похода и прихода весны был праздник, а также жертвоприношение, чтобы умилостивить богов.  
Флоки был рад такому празднеству, в этот раз в жертву богам принесли несколько животных и по мнению любимца богов, такой щедрый подарок должен был понравиться самому Одину. Лица Флоки, Харальда, Хальфдана и Бьорна были расписаны ритуальной краской. Эриель тоже не осталась в стороне, Флоки сам расписал лицо девушки. Теперь она была похожа на саму богиню плодородия, о чем он и сообщи Эри, для которой все это было новым, и не очень-то приятным. Деваться было некуда.  
Само зрелище было завораживающим и страшным одновременно. Жрецы резали животных, предназначенных в дар Одину, Тору и Тиру. Кровь стекала большими темными струями в жертвенные золотые чаши. Рядом стоял сам Харальд Прекрасноволосый, его дроттинг, Хальфдан, а также Бьорн и Флоки. Собралось много людей — как воинов, так и простых — все хотели получить благославление богов. Эриель стояла чуть поодаль, но Флоки решил, что ей непривычно все это и надо ей помочь, он взял ее за руку, и подвел к месту рядом с Харальдом, а потом сам встал рядом. Харальд, возведя руки к небу, как и все остальные, пел жертвенные песни. Голоса неслись в высь, золотые чаши наполнялись кровью и вот жрецы, покончив с последним животным — белогривым конем, стали разбрызгивать жертвенную кровь на всех присутствующих.  
Благославение богов должно было принести много золота и славы. Этого жаждали все воины.  
Харальд опустил руки в одну из чаш с жертвенной кровью, после этого, медленно, внимательно и осторожно стал расписывать лицо Эри. Глаза его были серьезными и спокойными. Некоторые из воинов просто умывались кровью и передавали чаши дальше.  
Особенно неизгладимое впечатление на Эриель произвело жертвоприношение в честь бога храбрости Тира. В жертву богу был принесен, заранее пойманный на охоте, очень крупный волк. Как напоминание о Фенрире и храбрости самого Тира.  
Глаза волка горели злым и ярким огнем, он сопротивлялся до последнего, на него накинули несколько цепей, трое воинов ели могли сдержать его, только в этот момент жрецу удалось перерезать ему горло.  
Глаза волка постепенно потухли, Эри не могла отвести взгляд от зверя. Увидев как она смотрит на волка, Флоки пояснил ей историю о боге Тире и откусившим ему руку гигантском волке Фенрире.  
— Мне жаль Фенрира — ответила Эри, после заключительных слов Флоки.  
— Отчего же? Ведь Тир принес себя в жертву — отозвался Харальд.  
— А разве боги не сыграли с ним злую шутку и заранее припасли ему путы? — ответила Эриель. — Тир потерял всего лишь руку, тогда как Фенрир самое дорогое — свободу и был оставлен в одиночестве, и страданиях на мучительное существование.  
— В тебе тоже есть что-то, подобное, свобода течет в твоих жилах, не смотря на оковы видимые или нет — продолжил Прекрасноволосый. С этими словами он достал из-под плаща красивую небольшую серебряную цепочку, на конце которой было небольшое изображение волка — это был Фенрир. Он обмакнул цепь в жертвенную кровь и надел на шею Эриель.  
Вечером был большой пир. Вино лилось рекой, воины ели много — как будто в последний раз в своей жизни. Хотя, для некоторых из них, поход мог стать действительно последним. Такого пира не было давно, даже свадебные ужины были намного скромней. Это празднество было в честь будущего похода и в честь богов. Это была их ночь, когда боги готовились вместе с людьми отправиться в далекое плавание.

***

Через два дня драккары отбыли. Путь во Франкию был неблизким. Бьорн Железнобокий должен был всеми правдами и неправдами уговорить своего дядю Ролло выдать им графа Одо. Задача была не из простых, Бьорн понимал, Ролло будет торговаться и возможно, поставит ему невыполнимые условия. Но и не выполнить своего обещания Железнобокий не мог. Теперь на кону стоял не только Каттегат, но и его честь как викинга, и воина.  
Хальфдан и Харальд пели песню и укладывали последние тюки на нос главного драккара Прекрасноволосого. Харальд, не смотря на то, что его брат записал Бьорна в друзья, все же был рад идти с ним вместе куда бы то ни было. Хальфдан был очень доволен таким исходом дела.

Флоки, который должен был плыть на корабле Прекрасноволосого, уже устроился и закрепил свой щит на борту. Воины закончили свои последние приготовления и рассаживались по местам. Люди выстроились на берегу и пристанях, попрощаться со своими родными и их королем.  
Эриель, которая должна была плыть с ними, стояла теперь в нерешительности. Рядом с ней лежал ее небольшой тюк с вещами, ее новый топор, меч и щит, на котором свежей краской были нарисованы руны. С самого утра она очень странно себя чувствовала, сначала голова ее кружилась. Эриель списала это на волнение, связанное с отъездом. Теперь же ее и вовсе мутило. А уже от вида свеже выпотрашенных китовых туш и вовсе темнело в глазах. Харальд, который взял ее вещи и хотел отнести их на нос своего драккара, вдруг заметил ее смертельно бледное личико.  
— Что с тобой, любовь моя? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
— Ничего, все в порядке — Эриель бодрилась и все еще полагала, что такое состояние вызвано скорым отъездом. Ведь она еще никогда не плавала так далеко, да еще и в такой большой компании. — Просто немного волнуюсь. Мне еще никогда не приходилось плавать так далеко.  
— О, мое сокровище — Харальд, отложив тюк с вещами, обнял девушку. — Может быть тебе лучше остаться? Я не хочу тобой рисковать.  
— Нет, что ты, я приняла решение. Все будет хорошо, обещаю, со мной не будет хлопот — ответила Эри, но как-то слабо. Харальд взял тюк и ее топор, чтобы отнести на корабль. Эриель отправилась за ним.  
Рог протрубил сигнал к отплытию. Вёсла опустились на воду, сильные руки гребцов взялись за свою нелегкую работу. Драккары отплывали от родных берегов, унося с собой воинов, их мечты и стремления. Боги, облаченные в невидимые кольчуги отправились вместе с ними.


	22. Глава 8. Месть. Часть первая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I/ Nommez-vous! Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous?* - фр. яз. Назовите себя! Кто вы и откуда прибыли?  
> II/ Аль-Мансур (настоящее имя — Мухаммад ибн Абдалла ибн Абу Амир), Альманзо́р (исп. Almanzor) — выдающийся государственный деятель и военачальник мусульманской Испании, при котором Кордовский халифат достиг вершины своего могущества. Предпринятые им 57 походов против христианских государств севера Пиренейского полуострова, привели к установлению доминирования Кордовского халифата в регионе. Жестокость аль-Мансура по отношении к своим противникам и успешность его походов стали причиной того, что он (под именем Альмансор) стал персонажем эпоса христианских стран Западной Европы.

Драккары плыли быстро, ветер раздувал паруса, как будто сам Один помогал Харальду достигнуть всего, чего он только мог пожелать. Сам Прекрасноволосый, как всегда стоял на носу своего главного корабля, его плащ раздувался на ветру, в глазах его горел хищный яркий огонь, в предвкушении побед, меч ожидал утолить свою жажду крови в боях.  
Бьорн Железнобокий сидел у мачты и размышлял как он объяснит цель своего приезда во Франкию, как же он сумеет уговорить Ролло. Что он посулит ему взамен.  
Бьорн вспоминал как Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своим братом отправились с ним, чтобы отмстить за смерть его отца, Рагнара Лодброка, собрав Великую армию они все вместе отправились в Англию… А потом и в Средиземное море, он вспоминал об этом времени, как о чем-то самом приятном в свое жизни. Справедливый, по мнению самого Бьорна, поступок, и новые земли, которые поразили его до глубины души и запали глубоко в сердце.  
Флоки был рад отправиться в поход, ему надоело сидеть дома, да и новые идеи по поводу строительства никак не приходили ему в голову, да и потом, он был рад увидеть Эри, знать, что она жива, а уж возможность изобразить кровавого орла на спине ее обидчика грело его душу.  
Хальфдан сидел у самого борта драккара и наблюдал… Он наблюдал за Эриель. По-прежнему, как и в первый раз во время ужина в длинном доме, его карие глаза постоянно пытались уловить ее взгляд. Хальфдан отличался смелостью и задором, не только в битве, но и обычной жизни, у него не было того стеснения при общении с женщинами, как у его старшего брата. Но в этот раз, не смотря на свою решительную натуру, он не отваживался подойти и заговорить с ней. Нет, его не сдерживал тот факт, что она жена Харальда, после разговоров с Эри, Хальфдан осознал, что не знает и четверти того, что знала она.  
Он чувствовал себя глупым и грубым рядом с ней. Впервые в жизни, храбрый воин, робел и не находил тем для разговоров. Ему казалось, что начни он общение с простой задорной шутки, к коим привыкли их местные девушки, Эри посмотрит на него в лучшем случае как на неразумное дитя, в худшем, просто не станет разговаривать, а будет просто глядеть на горизонт.  
Хальфдан смотрел, не отрываясь на ее профиль, вот она вдруг обернулась, ее каштановые, чуть вьющиеся волосы немного выбились из-под капюшона… Длинную прядку развивал сильный ветер. Девушка попыталась спрятать ее обратно, но вместо этого порыв ветра сыграл с ней шутку. Капюшон полностью спал с головы…  
Длинные каштановые пряди с сединой рассыпались по плечам и груди. Хальфдан наблюдал за этим зрелищем как завороженный. Его сердце забилось сильнее, его непреодолимо тянуло к этой девушке. Не выдержав дольше, он подошел к Эри.  
— Позволь помочь — неожиданно для нее и для себя, Хальфдан прикоснулся к ее мягким каштановым волосам. В эту самую минуту, его ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
Хальфдан получил увесистую оплеуху и свалился за борт. Это был Харальд, который давно наблюдал за разыгрывающейся сценой.  
— Я даже не знаю, доставать ли тебя из воды, брат? — с издевкой спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Харальд! Что ты делаешь! — воскликнул Железнобокий.  
— Не мешайся, Бьорн — вступился Флоки, на его устах заиграла довольная улыбка. После, он ехидно добавил. — Они уже большие мальчики, сами разберутся. Харальд не будет топить своего брата на глазах у всех.  
Хальфдан продолжал барахтаться изо всех сил, течение было достаточно сильным, а драккары не останавливались. Харальд не отдавал такого приказа.  
Спустя еще какое-то время, он все же смягчился и дал сигнал бросить Хальфдану веревку.  
— Как вода, Хальфдан? — спросил Прекрасноволосый, улыбаясь. — Ничего?  
Хальфдан ничего не ответил, лишь стерев кровь с разбитой губы и с обиженным видом мокрого кота он уселся рядом с Бьорном у мачты. Тяжелая рука старшего брата заставила его немного успокоиться.  
Довольный тем, что поставил своего любимого брата на место, Харальд, играючи, снова оказался на носу корабля, заключая свою любимую в объятия.  
— Зачем ты выкинул своего брата за борт? — спросила Эри.  
— Нужно было охладить его пыл. Никто не имеет права прикасаться к моей жене. — ответил Прекрасноволосый, продолжая смеяться. Его глаза были веселыми как никогда. — Ничего страшного, он немного искупался. В детстве мы и не такое вытворяли. Я, по праву старшего брата, должен его хоть немного воспитывать. — Ты очень бледная, Эри — сказал Харальд и его глаза тут же стали внимательными, теперь в них отражалось беспокойство.  
— Все в порядке, меня просто немного тошнит. Наверно, укачало. — с легкой улыбкой ответила девушка и в этот самый момент она была вынуждена перегнуться через борт корабля. Ее стошнило.  
— О, Эри, что с тобой? — спросил Харальд, помогая ей присесть и подавая флягу с чистой водой. — Ты не заболела? Только не говори, что ты заболела?  
— Нет, все и правда нормально — слабо ответила Эри. — Я не привыкла так долго плавать, наверно поэтому мне не здоровиться.  
— Простите, моя королева — вмешался Бёдвар, который не смотря на протесты Харальда и Айварса, все же напросился в поход. Харальд дал добро, но только после того, как Бёдвар его клятвенно заверил, что он не будет участвовать в сражениях, если таковые будут. — Вы не больны, вы ждете ребенка — заключил он с улыбкой. — Боги наградили вас за все те муки, которые вы претерпели и теперь носите под сердцем дитя.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — изумился Прекрасноволосый.  
— Моя покойная матушка, когда ожидала на свет моих младших братьев, была точно в таком же состоянии и не выносила запаха свежей рыбы, — с еще большей улыбкой ответил Бёдвар.  
Эриель была поражена тем, что она сама не смогла догадаться. Почему ей не пришло это в голову?  
Радости Харальда не было предела. С радостным возгласом он крепко обнял Эриель, потом снова усадил и закрыл теплой шкурой.  
— Моя Эри, мое сокровище, любовь моя — продолжал Харальд, не переставая обнимать и целовать свою супругу. — Это самое лучшее, что может случиться между мужчиной и женщиной. Ты сделала меня самым счастливым в Мидгарде! Я люблю тебя.  
Эриель сидела неподвижно, как будто в непонятном оцепенении. Слишком много событий для одного дня.  
— Я не уверена, так ли это, может быть это просто качка — нерешительно предположила она.  
— Нет, моя радость, боги услышали меня и послали свое благославление — Харальд нежно обнимал Эри. — Если бы я догадался раньше, оставил бы тебя дома.  
— Нет, зачем, я бы все равно поехала — сказала Эри.  
— Да, Эри, ты носишь моего ребенка и тебе не место на корабле — Харальд стал раздражаться.  
— Нет, Харальд, беременность — не болезнь, я не без ног — стала спорить Эри.  
— Да, если бы я знал раньше! — лицо Харальда покраснело и он ели сдержал свой гнев. -Нет! — не унималась она.  
— Да! — и глаза Прекрасноволосого ясно выражали недовольство.  
— О чем мы спорим, я уже еду с тобой и Вестфолд остался далеко позади — с усмешкой ответила Эриель.  
Харальду ничего не оставалось как снова заключить ее в свои объятия.

***

Спустя три недели драккары приблизились к берегам Франкии. Зеленые берега и теплая плодородная земля беззаботно раскинулись, не подозревая о прибытии незваных гостей.  
— Надо послать гонцов к Ролло, — сказал Железнобокий, — сообщить, что у нас мирные цели.  
— Конечно, Бьорн, сообщи — ехидно отозвался Флоки — чтобы как в прошлый раз сидеть под стражей в каменном мешке.  
— Мы приехали договориться, ты же знаешь — продолжил Бьорн.  
— Договариваться с Ролло-предателем, все равно, что… — Флоки не стал заканчивать фразу, так как к ним подошла Эриель.  
— Мне одной интересно, как вы собрались сообщить о своем приезде местной пограничной охране, да еще не зная языка? — заметила Эри.  
— Ты права — ответил Бьорн — но у нас больше нет Синрика рядом, как-нибудь.  
— Как-нибудь? — удивилась Эри. — Вас просто расстреляют из арбалетов при первой же попытке подойти немного дальше этого леса. Мы отправим гонцов, но вот только я поеду с ними. Языком франков, кроме меня, тут никто не владеет.  
— Что же, я согласен, — кивнул Бьорн — пусть будет так. Я и еще несколько воинов поедут с тобой.  
— А вот я не согласен, — вмешался в разговор Харальд. — Хочешь прикрыться моей женой, Бьорн? Я не только не пущу ее на переговоры, а и шага не дам сделать с корабля!  
— И каким же образом тогда мы сможем договориться с герцогом? — Эриель не хотела отступать.  
— Да, справедливый вопрос? Я сам пойду с Эри, ты можешь быть спокоен — заверил Железнобокий, беря в руки сигнальное знамя для переговоров.  
— Если с ее головы упадет хоть волос, Бьорн, ты меня знаешь, — с улыбкой ответил Харальд.  
— Что ж, пограничная охрана должно быть уже узнала о нашем прибытии — сказала Эри и сошла на берег.  
— Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит прогуляться с вами — вызвался Хальфдан.  
— Отлично — согласилась Эри. При этом Харальд состроил свою привычную недовольную презрительную гримасу.  
Эриель была права, пограничная охрана была на неподалеку. Небольшой отряд франков с арбалетами выдвигались навстречу.  
Командир отряда остановился и выкрикнул — Nommez-vous! Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous? *  
Эриель вышла вперед с поднятыми руками, в знак того, что они не собираются нападать и также по-французски ответила, — Мы прибыли к вашему герцогу Ролло, у нас есть к нему дело, с нами его племянник — Бьорн Железнобокий, а также король Харальд Прекрасноволосый правитель Севера и его люди. Мы пришли с миром!  
— Хорошо! — ответил командир стражи. — Вы можете следовать за нами, вы можете взять с собой несколько воинов, но остальные останутся на берегу!  
Им подвели несколько свежих лошадей.

***

Харальд и Бьорн долго спорили и решали некоторые нюансы, в итоге, спустя некоторое время, они решили поехать вместе. Харальду не хотелось отпускать свою супругу одну, да и доверием Прекрасноволосый не отличался.  
Как только герцог Ролло узнал о присутствии викингов на своей земле, внутри него разгорелся огонь, радости его не было предела. Он тут же вспомнил о недавнем походе в Средиземное море, улыбка озарила его уже немолодое морщинистое лицо. Он снова глядел в окно, предвкушая увидеть драккары с раздувающимися парусами…  
Ролло приказал принять всех у себя во дворце. Так как ему сообщили, что норманны пришли с миром.  
Слугам отдали приказ о приготовление приема и ужина для гостей.  
Герцог был рад, не смотря на то, что такой неожиданный приезд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ролло прекрасно знал, чего стоил один Харальд Прекрасноволосый с его братом и дроттингом, который везде должен был сопровождать своего короля. Ролло улыбнулся и был готов к тому, что сегодняшний ужин напомнит ему те застолья после походов, когда он сам сидел с воинами за одним столом.  
Герцог был немало удивлен, когда вместе с остальными Бьорн Железнобокий представил ему жену Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Девушка склонилась в легком поклоне, по всем правил придворного этикета того времени и поприветствовала герцога на чистом французском языке.  
Ролло в свою очередь обменялся вежливыми приветствиями и представил свою жену принцессу Гислу и их троих детей.  
Обмен любезностями был окончен, Ролло приказал страже оставить их. Как только двери в королевскую залу закрылись, он бросился обнимать Бьорна и был очень рад видеть всех остальных, но больше всего его поразило присутствие Эриель.  
— Приветствую тебя, дочь великого и мудрого Мухаммеда-ибн-Абу-Амира, я рад видеть тебя живой и в добром здравии, ходили слухи, что тебя нет в живых — начал Ролло.  
— Благодарю вас герцог, но как видите, меня рано похоронили. Я жива и прибываю в здравии — с любезностью и почтением ответила Эриель.  
Бьорн, Флоки, Харальд и Хальфдан стояли с разинутыми ртами от удивления.  
— Да, — продолжил Ролло — кто бы вы думали стоит сейчас рядом с вами, это одна из дочерей великого аль — Мансура, с которым мы пытались заключить мирное соглашение, но как оказалось позже, я сам все испортил, убежав с вами в поход. — Поздравляю тебя, Харальд. Ты выбрал себе не просто супругу.  
— Я не знал, что… — слова застыли в горле Прекрасноволосого. Но, он все же нашел в себе мужество продолжить — Она была одной из пленниц, которых мы захватили с собой после похода в Средиземное море. Позже она была рабыней у Флоки. А потом… она мне очень приглянулась, я похитил ее и позже она стала моей женой.  
— Я приемная дочь аль-Мансура — ответила Эриель.  
— Да, это все знают, ваш отец всегда брал с собой на важнейшие переговоры, ваши ценные советы всегда помогали ему. Если я не ошибаюсь, вы были с ним в ходе начала заключения мирного договора между костильским двором, Халифатом и Франкией несколько лет назад — продолжил Ролло с воодушевлением. — Жаль, что такой великий человек погиб при таких скверных обстоятельствах и довести начатое не удалось. Похоже король Харальд, сам того не подозревая, стал счастливым ключом к будущему союзу двух, а может быть и трех великих держав.  
— Да, герцог, так оно и было — ответила девушка.  
— Чем обязан столь неожиданному и приятному визиту? — Ролло мучило любопытство.  
— Видишь ли дядя, — начал Бьорн, слегка пораженный услышанным — у нас к тебе личное дело. И касается оно как раз ее. Я начну, а Эриель, если что меня поправит.  
Бьорн рассказал все как было. Ролло внимательно выслушал весь рассказ. Железнобокий был готов к тому, что тот начнет торговаться, выдвигая условия, или же откажет наотрез, но реакция Ролло поразила всех присутствующих.  
— Вы очень вовремя посетил Франкию, начал герцог. — Вышеупомянутый граф Одо предатель и планировал свергнуть самого короля. Но, нашим шпионам удалось вывести графа на чистую воду. Интриги, которые плел Одо, были раскрыты и совсем скоро король решит предать его позорной казни, без свидетелей. Я так понимаю, что вы хотите, чтобы его передали вам. Я смогу это устроить, если только мы с вами заключим договор.  
— О чем же? — заинтересовался Бьорн.  
— Я бы хотел заключить мирный договор. Вы больше не совершаете набеги на земли Франкии, а также возьмёте меня с собой в поход, если опять соберётесь в Средиземное море и на Восток. Моя страна заинтересована в укреплении мира и торговых связей. Я был бы рад, продолжил Ролло, обращаясь теперь к Эриель, — если будет такая возможность заключить мирный договор и торговый союз с Халифатом.  
— И какую же пользу принесёт подобный союз нам? — спросил Харальда, которой усмотрел в предложении Ролло нечто большее, но, по каким-то причинам герцог не решался озвучивать все прямо сейчас.  
— Вам будет выгоден такой союз тем, что вы будете беспрепятственно ездить в Средиземное море, ведь другого пути, кроме как через Франкию, нет. Торговля между нашими странами укрепит наш союз и будет взаимовыгодным шагом.  
— Что ж, — кивнул Харальд, — мысль неплоха, что ты думаешь, Бьорн?  
— Я согласен, если, ты дядя и вправду сдержишь свое слово и мы будем беспрепятственно проходить в Средиземное море и другие страны.  
— Итак, друзья мои, — сказал довольный Ролло, завтра же мы составим договор и обсудим все детали. А сегодня вечером приглашаю вас всех на ужин.  
Харальд и Бьорн переглянулись, и дали добро. Один Флоки не был в восторге от этого предложения, да и встреча с самим Ролло не была для него приятной. Но, спорить было не за чем, остаток дня они провели в специальных отведенных для них роскошных покоях.


	23. Месть. Часть вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крока-мол – воинственная песнь и танец с мечами.

Вечером был ужин в честь прибывших гостей. Посреди большого зала, украшенного изысканными ткаными гобеленами, располагались два длинных дубовых стола. Множество вкуснейших яств расставленных в особом порядке, красовались в золотой и серебряной посуде. Кубки и кувшины с терпким вином, дичь, поданная на гигантских серебреных блюдах, выглядела еще аппетитнее в отблесках множества свечей, расставленных по всему залу. Откуда-то сверху лилась музыка, создавая приятную атмосферу. Музыканты располагались на балконах чуть выше самого зала.  
Эри была рада такой передышке, покои, которые ей отвели, отличались изыском и шиком. Здесь же была небольшая ванна до верху наполненная горячей водой с травами. Девушка с огромным удовольствием погрузилась в нее. Наконец-то за долгое время она смогла по-настоящему немного расслабиться. На ложе, устланным парчовым расшитым покрывалом, лежало красивое платье из плотного шелка красного цвета с золотыми цветами, рассыпавшимися по подолу.  
Эриель переоделась, платье было немного велико, но это не бросалось в глаза. За все время плаванья она похудела еще больше, но это не портило ее. Рассмотрев себя в зеркало, она вздохнула, ее взгляд, инстинктивно упал на живот. Никаких признаков растущей в ней жизни Эри не заметила.  
— Мой малыш… — тихо сказала она. — Что же мне теперь делать… Ты не в чем не виноват, не виноват в том, что твоя мать не найдет покоя на этой грешной земле, не виноват, что я никогда не полюблю твоего отца. Прости меня, мое сокровище, прости за все.

***

В зале собралось много народа. Знатные вельможи, графы и приближенные к королевскому двору. Во главе большого стола восседал Ролло. На кануне король и принцесса Гисла с детьми отбыли в паломничество по святым местам, оставив на герцога управление делами и страной.  
Войдя в большой зал викинги немного растерялись. Вокруг была роскошь, золото, красиво разряженные придворные, женщины, ослепительной красоты в дорогих нарядах и украшениях.  
Ролло, встав со своего места, поприветствовал своих гостей и пригласил к столу. По правую руку он усадил Харальда Прекрасноволосого, тем самым подчеркивая его равный статус.  
Эриель пришла немного позже, она с большим удовольствием рассмотрела восточную галерею дворца, где находилась целая стена с гобеленами, рассказывающая о славных подвигах и истории еще времен Карла Великого.  
— Где же твоя супруга, король Харальд? — поинтересовался Ролло, на которого Эри произвела неизгладимое впечатление.  
— Должна скоро прийти, — ответил недовольный Харальд. Ему не нравилось, когда она приходила позже, так как каждый раз, входя в зал, она привлекала внимание мужчин. Это нервировало его. Вот и теперь, когда собралось столько народа, ему совершенно не хотелось снова испытывать эту неловкость.  
Через минуту Эри вошла в большой зал. Ролло и Харальд встали одновременно, но герцог оказался проворней и сам проводил Эри на место, подав ей руку и изящно усадив за стол.  
— Что, брат, — язвительно проговорил Хальфдан и рассмеялся, который сидел рядом с Бьорном — не того ты кинул за борт!  
Харальду лишь оставалось наблюдать за тем, как герцог и его жена чинно следовали через весь зал. Он с неимоверной силой сжал серебряный кубок в руке, да так сильно, что вмятины мгновенно отпечатались нанем.  
Эриель села рядом с Харальдом.  
Воины, которые никогда не видывали такого пиршества, разнообразия блюд, красивых изделий и женщин, по-началу начали было засовывать столовые предметы в карманы. Некоторые из них подмигивали приглянувшимся женщинам, чем вызывали ясное недовольство местных вельмож.  
— Смотри Бьорн, — обратился Хальфдан к Железнобокому — какой красивый кубок, да еще и с самоцветами. У нас можно купить целую деревню за такой.  
— Что там у вас — добивал Бьорн, терпкое вино уже успело ударить ему в голову — у нас можно купить еще и корабль в придачу! Оба они рассмеялись.  
— Может хватит? — тихим шепотом попросила Эри.  
— Что такого? — переглянулся с ней Хальфдан — Я могу целую деревню купить.  
— Зачем тебе целая деревня, ты же собрался открывать новые земли? Прекрати сейчас же — продолжила девушка.  
Их спор прервала музыка и песнопения. Многие гости вставали и начинали танцевать. Ролло говорил о чем-то с Харальдом в пол-голоса.  
Вдруг, один из придворных, решительным шагом приблизился к месту, где сидела Эриель и учтиво поклонившись обратился к ней.  
— Мое почтение, прекрасная госпожа, если вам будет угодно, я бы хотел пригласить вас на танец — с этими словами, в почтенно поклоне он протянул ей руку.  
Это был высокий, хорошо сложенный статный мужчина, не многим старше самой Эриель, его черные волосы до плеч, рассыпались кудрями по дорогой мантии. Руки, с длинными пальцами, украшенные перстнями с драгоценными камнями, говорили о высоком происхождение, но небольшой шрам на левой щеке, говорил о том, что он побывал в переделках не только за столом. Красивые зеленые глаза были устремлены прямо на девушку. Губы расплывались в обаятельной улыбке.  
— С большим удовольствием — согласилась она. Эри больше не могла видеть как Хальфдан и Бьорн, да и Флоки тоже, обсуждали цену каждому столовому предмету.  
— Граф де Шамбре, к вашим услугам — он снова поклонился и протянул ей руку.  
Музыка заиграла еще громче и быстрей.  
Харальд, который был отвлечен от разговора с Ролло подобным поступком, с яростью впился глазами в танцевавшего с его женой графа.  
— Ну что ты, Харальд — успокоил его Ролло, положив ему на плечо свою тяжелую руку. — У нас так принято. Ничего дурного в это нет, это всего лишь танцы.  
— Никто не имеет права прикасаться к моей жене, Ролло — прорычал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Тише, тише — продолжал успокаивать его герцог посмеиваясь — тогда тебе придется держать ее в запрети или самому танцевать с ней.  
— Я пригляжу за ней, брат — вызвался Хальфдан, когда Эри шла к столу после танца. Встав со своего места, Хальфдан протянул ей руку и также с поклоном, пригласил ее на следующий танец.  
— Когда же ты научился танцевать? — с ревностью в голосе спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Еще в Вестфолде — с радостной улыбкой отвесил Хальфдан и мгновенно испарился, уводя за собой Эриель. Харальд задохнулся от возмущения. Бьорн и Флоки принялись изучать гобелены, резьбу лавок и висящие на стенах арбалеты.  
— Да, король Харальд, тебе нелегко приходиться — продолжил Ролло. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— О чем же? — раздосадованно ответил Харальд.  
— Примерно за неделю до вашего прихода, ко мне приезжал Ивар — начал Ролло.  
Харальд был удивлен, но умело скрыл свои эмоции.  
— И зачем он навещал тебя? — он догадался, что только теперь Ролло озвучит свои настоящие условия.  
— Он попросил у меня воинов и я дал ему их. Объяснив это грядущим походом на Йорк — продолжал герцог — но в разговоре он упомянул Лагерту и Каттегат. Его полные яда и желания мести слова, заставили меня насторожиться. Хотя, Ивар и заверил меня, что собирается в Йорк, кто ему может помешать отправиться после и в Каттегат.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня Ролло? — Харальд был готов и понимал к чему клонит Ролло.  
— Прошу тебя, Харальд, ты мудрый правитель, у тебя большая армия и флот, который превышает по размерам даже флот Франкии — Ролло не хотел упускать такую возможность и продолжал с явным воодушевлением. — Помоги Бьорну. Если вдруг Ивар нападет на Каттегат, ему одному не справиться. И Бьорну не хватает твоей мудрости и опыта.  
— В какое интересное время мы живем! — хитро улыбнулся Прекрасноволосый — в какое интересное время. Пусть будет так, я помогу Бьорну, окажу ему помощь, если таковая потребуется. С условием, что с его стороны не последует притязаний на корону. И ты выдашь мне обидчика моей жены живым. Также я хочу получить выгоду и для моих людей, которые отправились со мной в поисках хорошей добычи. Ты поклянешься на своем браслете викинга.  
— Я согласен, ты и твои люди получат двести тысяч золотых — герцог поднял кубок. Задрав рукав дорогого кафтана, Ролло снял с руки свой браслет викинга и поцеловал в знак клятвы.  
— Три сотни золотом и мы уйдем, не тронув приграничные деревни — вкрадчиво сказал Прекрасноволосый, отпивая вино.  
— Идет — кивнул Ролло.  
— Сколл! — Харальд поднял кубок и его губы растянулись с довольной хищной улыбке.  
— Сколл! — кубки встретились и договоренность была закреплена.  
Чуть позже, когда дамам наступило время удалиться, ужин продолжился, но уже без них. Исключением была Эри, которая снова сидела рядом с Харальдом.  
Все воины были изрядно пьяны, некоторые поднимались со своих мест, образовывая круг по середине зала, взявшись за плечи друг друга они начали петь песню и раскачиваться в необычном танце, выхватив свои мечи и кинжалы.  
Это был древний военный танец — крока-мол. Харальд, который не смотря на обилие выпитого, по-прежнему был еще в силе, встал со своего места и решил присоединиться к своим воинам. Выхватив свой меч он встал в круг, низкие мужские голоса затянули песнь. Те, кто оставался на местах, стали хлопать и стучать по столу, отбивая бешеный ритм.  
Бьорн и Хальфдан последовали примеру остальных. Ролло, который осушил уже восьмой кубок, не выдержал и также поднялся со своего места, воспоминания о бывалых временах, походах и пирах не давали герцогу покоя. Позже не выдержали и Хальфдан с Бьорном, присоединяясь к танцевавшим.  
Образовав гигантский круг из сильных мускулистых тел, сплетенных между собой, они кружились в диком танце, который напоминал что-то первобытное. Как-будто сама природа освободила все инстинкты в тот вечер. Множество мужских голосов, словно соединились в один мощный глас, который заставлял дрожать каменные стены, он уносился ввысь и грохотал, призывая Тора и Одина.  
Мечи с лязгом бросали во внутрь круга, темп становился все быстрее и быстрее, голоса воинов уже напоминали рычание диких зверей. Харальд выпрыгнул во внутрь круга, прямо на сложенную кучу мечей, издав возглас, который не был похож ни на что человеческое, продолжая дикий танец. Глаза его горели стальным огнем, улыбка была похожа на волчий оскал. Воины не сбавляли темп, казалось наоборот, воодушевленные примером своего предводителя продолжали кружиться и распевать песнь с еще большей силой, и мощью, впадая в транс.

Kom Austre  
Kom gryande dag  
kom fedre og mødre av  
Høgtimbra ætter  
Kom hanar i heimar tri

Kom allfader Odin  
Kom moder min Frigg  
Kom vise vanar  
Kom utgamle thursar  
Om frøa er ber  
syng den song  
som i fordums liv avla

Ask standande  
heitir Yggdrasil  
Tronar eviggrøn  
yvir Urdarbrønn

Høyr meg alle  
Søner åt Heimdall

Statt upp or svevna  
Gjev kraft til rota  
kvasst den eldest  
av ormar som  
gneg i grunna

Tri nornar eg ber  
at liv skal du spinne  
Tri nornar eg ber  
at liv skal du tvinne  
Tri norner eg ber  
at liv skal du binde  
…binde til rota…

Æsir nornir  
visa vanir  
thursamøyir  
thrá valkyrjur  
alvar dvergar  
disir völvur  
vordar vergar  
Yggdrasil  
ome Eostre  
Come dawning day  
Come fathers and mothers of  
high lineages  
Come roosters of the three worlds

Come all-father Odin  
Come my mother Frigg  
Come wise Vanir  
Come ancient Jotnar  
If seeds are fruits  
sing that song  
that once made life

The standing ash  
is called Yggdrasill  
eternally green enthroned  
above Urd´s well

hear me all  
sons of Heimdall  
Stand up from your sleep  
Give power to the root  
sharply it was aged  
by vipers that  
gnaw from the ground

I pray to three norns  
that life shall be spun  
I pray to three norns  
that life shall be twined  
I pray to three norns  
that life shall be bound  
…bound to the root

Aesir, norns  
wise Vanir  
Jotunn maidens  
yearning valkyries  
elves, dwarfs  
goddesses and seeresses  
high protectors of  
Yggdrasill

Эриель, которая сидела рядом с потягивающим вино Флоки, наблюдала за этим воинственным танцем с опаской и любопытством.  
Спустя небольшое время, они стали срывать с себя туники и продолжали дикий танец. Флоки, который считал, что подобное зрелище не для женских глаз, отвел Эриель в отведенные ей покои, а сам возвратился в зал.  
Дикие пляски и воинственные песни продолжались всю ночь. Один и Тор сегодня ужинали на земле, вместе со смертными.

***

На следующее утро все собрались в большом тронном зале, где был подписан мирный договор, а затем и торговое соглашение. Все это было скреплено королевской печатью и личной печатью герцога Ролло.  
Триста тысяч золотом были погружены на корабли Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Еще договор разрешал проходить им через земли Франкии и давал возможность свободно выходить в Средиземное море.  
Граф Одо был объявлен предателем и подвергнут казни. Но, это было лишь отводом глаз, чтобы успокоить двор и народ. На самом деле, графа вывезли из дворца сразу после завершения пира еще на рассвет, связанного, с мешком на голове.  
Сопровождаемый отрядом франкских воинов, он был передан воинам Бьорна и Харальда Прекрасноволосого, которого тут же погрузили на драккар. После этого, Ролло счел свои обязательства выполненными и сам вышел провожать корабли викингов.  
Драккары отплывали, паруса развивались на ветру, а весла то опускались в темные воды, то поднимались вновь.  
— Где ты раньше жила, Эри? — спросил Харальд, подойдя к свое супруге.  
— Если мы проплывем еще чуть дальше вдоль этого берега, за тем холмом была наша ферма… — глаза Эри наполнились грустью и что-то недоброе отразилось в них. Заметив это, Прекрасноволосый обнял ее. Он понимал, что теперь, когда у них в руках ее обидчик, на нее могли нахлынуть не самые лучшие воспоминания.  
— Что ты собираешь с ним делать? — спросил Прекрасноволосый, указывая на связанного графа Одо с мешком на голове.  
— То же, что он сделал когда-то со мной — Эриель говорила словно не своим голосом. Какая-то жестокость и решительность появилась теперь. Месть закипала в ее жилах, все события снова встали у нее перед глазами, как будто это было вчера.

Добравшись до указанного места, Харальд приказал остановиться.  
Оставив Айварса за главного, Прекрасноволосый, Хальфдан, Бьорн и Эриель с еще несколькими приближенными из дроттинга, сошли на берег, Флоки на веревке тащил за собой графа Одо.  
Развязав графа, Флоки влепил ему сильную затрещину, да так, что Одо не удержался на ногах и рухнул на землю под веселый хохот собравшихся. Эриель медленно подошла к нему.  
— Помнишь ли ты меня, Одо? — голос ее звучал ровно, в нем не было ни дрожи, ни слез. — Помнишь ли ты те убийства и кровавые дела, мучитель? Помнишь ли ты ту, которая выжила, не смотря на все муки, которые ты ей приготовил? Молись, Одо, пришло время заплатить за все! Молись...  
От ужаса граф не мог вымолвить ни единого слова. Он с трудом, но все же, узнал ее.  
\- Ну и хр*н это ему поможет - сказал Харальд, снимая с себя кожаный панцирь с металлическими нашивками.   
— Твой бог, кажется был плотником? — улыбаясь, спросил Флоки. — Я тоже плотник.  
С этими словами Флоки взмахнул своим топором и отрубил кисть руки графа. Одо взвыл.  
Воины и Флоки начали, что есть мочи, пинать графа. Сначала он молили о пощаде, но потом затих, удары сыпались не переставая.  
— Хватит! — скомандовал Харальд. — Наш граф любит плети и кнуты. Гуди, подай-ка мне твой хлыст.  
С этими словами Гуди подал свой тяжелый хлыст с металлическими наконечниками Харальду.  
— А теперь привяжите его между вот этими деревьями — сказал Прекрасноволосый, злая улыбка играла на его лице. Его люди тут же исполнили приказания.  
Напевая свою любимую песню, Харальд принялся сечь графа. Крики Одо разносились по всей округе. Вскоре, раздевшись до пояса, к действу решил присоединится Хальфдан.  
Взяв в руки один из кнутов у одного из воинов, он также стал напевать песню и наносить удар за ударом. Граф продолжал вопить, но голос его был сорван и лишь хрипы доносились до слуха присутствующих.  
Братья смеялись и продолжали свое кровавое дело. Подзадореваемые собравшимися, они не ведали пощады. Хлысты мелькали, металлические наконечники раздирали кожу до костей.  
Ненависть и желанием мести, пульсирующие в голове, стучали и словно грызли висок.  
Она больше не могла наблюдать за тем, как Харальд и Хальфдан хлещут кнутом графа Одо. Словно напившись страшного отравляющего напитка, опьяненные кровью, они смеялись и продолжали бить без остановки. Кровь хлестала в разные стороны, воины, стоящие рядом были в кровавых брызгах. Рядом стояли Бьорн и довольный Флоки, который с каждым ударом веселился все больше и больше.  
Выхватив меч, Эри не выдержала… — Хватит! Остановитесь!  
Эри с силой оттолкнула Харальда. Хальфдан остановился сам. Вид у них был страшный. Руки и лица обагрены кровью, их кольчуга и штаны также были насквозь пропитаны кровью. По сапогам сочились красные струи.  
— Мы почти закончили — смеясь ответил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Хватит! — выпалила Эри. — Хватит жестокости и крови! Остановись!  
— Это ублюдок, заслуживший все это! — продолжил разгоряченный Харальд, не понимая почему она хочет остановить все это. — Он хуже животного! Он даже не достоин кровавого орла!  
— Это животное, Эри, ни кто иной, он сотворил с тобой такое! — отвечал Хальфдан, тяжело дыша.  
— Пусть животное, но я — нет! Вы ничем от него не отличаетесь — с этими словами Эриель взмахнула мечом… голова графа покатилась на сырую от крови траву.  
Она вытерла свой меч, вложила его в ножны и побежала в лес, не разбирая дороги…  
Ее душили слезы, они текли по щекам и не хотели останавливаться. Она бежала без оглядки, не видя под собой корни деревьев, кочки, мелкие овраги, кусты.  
Она отомстила, за все. За все свои горести и беды, за боль и слезы, за лишения и плен, за насилие и рабство. Но, теперь ее душа не испытывала облегчения, это была дикая боль, которую ей раньше испытывать не приходилось, даже тогда, когда на ее глазах гибли близкие и любимые. Повалившись на траву она рыдала, кричала и до крови сжимала кулаки вместе с землей, и травой.

Месть не принесла ей облегчение, забрав у нее последнюю частичку ее самой, наградив ее чувством вины и бессильной злобы навсегда. Она окончательно потеряла себя. Ее душа больше никогда не будет знать покоя.


	24. Месть. Часть третья

Ролло оказался прав, когда заручился поддержкой Харальда. Его опасения оправдались. Ивар не оставил мыслей о мести, наоборот, теперь, когда у него была армия и приличное количество кораблей, он чувствовал себя полным сил как никогда.  
Захватив Йорк, Ивар Бескостный решил довести свою месть до конца — идти на Каттегат. Уничтожить Лагерту, смести все то, что когда-то оставило лишь пустоту и боль в его сердце и душе.

***

Тем временем, корабли Харальда Прекрасноволосого и Бьорна Железнобокого плыли домой. До Вестфолда оставалось несколько дней пути.  
— Эри, не лучше ли бы тебе накинуть мой плащ, ветер сильный — сказал Прекрасноволосый, приближаясь к девушке. Харальд только что закончил стоять свою вахту у руля и Бьорн отправился заменить его. Он передвигался быстро и почти неслышно, цепляясь руками за канаты. Ветер действительно был сильный, драккары словно летели, поднимаясь и опускаясь на волнах.  
— Спасибо, Харальд, мне не холодно — тихо ответила она.  
— Ты носишь моего ребенка и я беспокоюсь за тебя — Харальд положил руку на живот Эриель. Другой он обнял ее. Сейчас его крепкие руки дарили тепло. Эриель немного вздрогнула. Харальд заглянул в ее глаза.  
— Иди ко мне, — сказал он усаживая ее на свое место на носу корабля и укрывая ее своим плащем. Ему нравилось это делать еще и потому, что после того как Эри отдавала ему плащ обратно, на нем оставался ее запах. Нежный, с примесью трав, чего-то необычного, это напоминало ему солнце, тепло и покой. — Тебе надо поспать. Сон лучшее лекарство от всех бед и волнений.  
Эри приникла к его груди и закрыла глаза.  
— Ваши корабли… — вдруг начала она.  
— Что с нашими кораблями? — спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Очень опасно плавать на таких судах, особенно в шторм, — ответила Эри.  
— Да, это так, поэтому мы очень редко отправляемся в походы зимой. Почему вдруг ты спросила? — Харальда мучило любопытство.  
— Там где я жила раньше, куда потом пришли вы, на таких судах у нас даже рыбу не ловят — зевнула Эри. — Если совсем немного изменить форму судов, особенно борта, и совсем чуть-чуть поменять градус направляющего у носовой части, корабли будут менее уязвимыми и скорость прибавиться.  
— Интересно, откуда ты столько всего знаешь? — Харальд был удивлен как женщина могла знать про такое.  
— Интересно МНЕ, почему вы этого не знаете, это же элементарные расчеты, надо будет с Флоки обсудить… — глаза Эриель слипались — я вижу, здесь работы еще непочатый край…  
Эриель получше закуталась в плащ и начала засыпать.  
Харальд обнял ее и стал тихо напевать песню, которую он часто пел вместе с Хальфданом. Сидя чуть дальше от мачты, его младший брат точил свой топор. Легкие звуки металла раздавались в тишине и переплетались с плеском волн. Как только Хальфдан услышал первые строки, он тут же стал тихо творить брату.

Þat mælti mín móðir,  
at mér skyldi kaupa  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fley ok fagrar árar,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
standa upp í stafni,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
höggva mann ok annan  
höggva mann ok annan.

Thus spake my mother  
That for me should they buy  
To go forth with vikings.  
A barque and beauteous oars  
To go forth with vikings.  
To go forth with vikings.  
Steer a dear vessel  
Stand in the stern,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Hew down many foemen  
Hew down many foemen.

Эриель спала под эту своеобразную колыбельную. Харальд держал ее в своих объятиях и укачивал словно маленькое дитя. Он почти не чувствовал ее веса, она казалась ему чем-то неземным в этот момент, почти как в тот самый первый раз, когда он вез ее в Вестфолд, после похищения.  
Голоса братьев убаюкивали и успокаивали. Песня улетала далеко в высь и растворялась где-то в волнах. Глубокий хриплый голос Харальда и более мягкий голос Хальфдана были нечто большим, чем голосами. В этой песне выражалась вся любовь братьев друг к другу. Ничего не было забыто — они были единым целым, одной плотью и кровью. Их не могло разлучить ничего, ничего, кроме смерти. Не смотря ни на что, братья любили друг друга. Они оба были готовы отдать жизнь друг за друга не раздумывая.

***

Утром следующего дня взошло солнце, горизонт был чист, предвещая хорошую теплую погоду. Драккары плыли спокойно по водной глади, ничто не предвещало беды или неожиданного шторма. Только Бьорн Железнобокий чувствовал какое-то волнение, чем ближе его корабли приближались к знакомым берегам, тем больше это странное чувство охватывало его. Бьорн не мог понять, почему и что его гнетет, почему его вдруг охватило такое волнение и что-то неприятное липкое закралось в его душу.  
— Король Харальд, — начал Железнобокий — ты бы не хотел остановиться в Каттегате на несколько дней. Я был бы рад, если бы ты со своими людьми приняли мое приглашение. Да и Эри смогла бы повидаться с Хельгой. Я благодарен тебе — мои люди тоже получили хорошую долю золота.  
— Бьорн, спасибо тебе за приглашение, мы будем рады посетить Каттегат снова — ответил Харальд, глаза его заиграли веселым огоньком. — Тебя что-то тревожит, я не ошибся?  
— Нет, все даже лучше, чем я предполагал — ответил Железнобокий. — Не думал, что все так мирно закончится.  
— Знаешь, о чем меня попросил Ролло? — продолжил Прекрасноволосый.  
— О чем? — Бьорн насторожился.  
— Чтобы я, в случае нападения Ивара на Каттегат, оказал тебе посильную помощь и поддержку — ответил Харальд. — Он опасается, что после взятия Йорка, Ивар пойдет войной на Каттегат. Если он в обще направился в Йорк… Ивар просил у него воинов и Ролло дал ему их.  
— В этом весь Ролло! Не о чем волноваться, Харальд — сказал Железнобокий — я оставил приличную часть воинов вместе с Уббе и Хвицерком на защиту Каттегата.  
— Интересная у тебя семья, Бьорн! Я не сомневаюсь, что все сыновья Рагнара Лодброка храбрые и достойные воины, но я бы не стал списывать со счетов количество воинов Ивара. На сколько я помню, его армия насчитывала тогда чуть больше, чем было в Каттегате. Кто знает, на сколько теперь Ивар увеличил свое преимущество. Я поеду с тобой в Каттегат. Надеюсь, что Ивар ещё не успел там побывать.  
— Спасибо, король Харальд — ответил Бьорн немного стушевавшись, — я рад нашему союзу больше, чем когда-либо. Не думаю, что Ивар захочет сунуться в Каттегат теперь.  
— Я бы не был так уверен на твоем месте. Да, Эри тоже будет полезно немного отдохнуть, повидать полюбившиеся ей места, потом с визитами будет сложнее — улыбнулся Харальд.  
— Твоя жена здорова? — спросил обеспокоенно Железнобокий.  
— Она ждет моего первенца — глаза Прекрасноволосого наполнились радостью и многочисленные морщинки вокруг глаз снова образовали большую линию вдоль век — я очень счастлив, Бьорн, счастлив как никогда.  
— Как же здорово Харальд! — Бьорн бросился обнимать короля, от чего тот чуть не упал за борт. Они обнялись и рассмеялись.  
Легкие волны несли драккары домой. Солнце пригревало все сильнее, ветер стал теплым, вода из темной превратилась в яркие голубые переливчатые гребни.  
В воздухе царила весна, новая жизнь и покой. Ничто не предвещало беды…

***

Нападение произошло внезапно. Не смотря на то, что Каттегат всегда был готов отражать атаку, на этот раз силы Ивара Бескостного превосходили числом в трое. Он привел с собой большую армию и вдвое больше кораблей, чем имел прежде. Покорив Йорк, Бескостный хотел мести. Он был готов снести все, что только возможно, уничтожить в прах, испепелить весь Каттегат, все то, что когда-то было его домом, лишь бы отомстить ненавистной Лагерте. Его душа не знала пощады, не знала жалости и сострадания. В его сердце теперь был лишь пепел, да опаленная земля, на которой он с трудом стоял своими беспомощными ногами, закованными в железные опоры. Месть и боль навсегда поселились в его душе…  
— Ищите Лагерту! — орал Ивар, посылая своих людей снова и снова обыскивать улицы и дома Каттегата. — Если кто будет помогать этой стерве — всех сжечь!  
Каттегат был взят за один день. Никто не знал куда после продолжительного и очень тяжелого боя подевалась раненая Лагерта. Уббе и Хвицерк были взяты под стражу, связаны и брошены в сарай. Уббе был сильно ранен, но помощи ему никто оказывать не собирался. Ивар отдал приказ никому не приближаться к братьям.

***

Дым, стоявший над Каттегатом, был виден на большом расстоянии. Когда корабли Харальда и Бьорна приближались к знакомым берегам, все поняли, что уже слишком поздно. Ивар сделал ход первым в этой страшной партии.  
— Видишь, Бьорн, как мы во-время! — захохотал Харальд, когда увидел дым, разносившийся над Каттегатом. — Йорг, будь готов вести дроттинг по правой стороне. Гуди — поведешь левый фланг прямо за мной. Айварс — стена щитов в арьергарде, будете защищать подходы к кораблям. Эри, ты останешься здесь. Бёдвар, тебя это тоже касается — решительно сказал Харальд, когда увидел как Бёдвар берет щит с борта драккара.  
— Но я воин, мой король — взмолился Бёдвар. — Я хочу биться!  
— Нет, сынок, — улыбнулся Прекрасноволосый. — Ты будешь охранять свою королеву и останешься вместе с ней на корабле.  
— Эри — тихо сказал Харальд и взял ее руки в свои — Обещай беречь себя. Никуда не уходи с корабля. Айварс защитит тебя. Не вступай в бой, прошу тебя. Я знаю, боги послали мне отважную женщину, но не сейчас.  
— Хорошо, обещаю — Эриель волновалась. Она понимала, исход битвы может быть любым и не самым радужным.  
— Я люблю тебя — с этими словами Харальд поцеловал ее и обнял. После вынул из ножен свой меч и они ринулись в бой.  
— Ивар… — прошептал Железнобокий. — Приготовиться к бою! Вперед!  
Рог трубил, призывая воинов к бою…

***

Эри и Бёдвар стояли на причалившим корабле и смотрели в след уходящим воинам. Эриель видела как Харальд выхватил свой меч и повел за собой войско, его боевой клич огласил все побережье. Хальфдан, выпрыгнув прямо в воду, последовал за ним, а также Флоки и Бьорн, который повел за собой другую часть воинов.  
Неожиданно Харальд обернулся, голубые галаза снова встретились с карими. Нехорошее предчувствие грызло его. Подавив в себе беспокойство, он побежал дальше, уводя за собой своих людей.  
Айварс и еще несколько воинов оставались на защиту кораблей.  
Эри все же вытащила из одного из тюков свой топор, а потом и меч.  
— Моя королева, вы же не будете сражаться? — глаза Бёдвара расширились от удивления.  
— Сражаться нет, а вот защищаться — вполне — подмигнув, ответила Эриель. — Если нам придется отстаивать корабли, мы должны быть готовы.  
Бёдвар кивнул и тоже достал свой топор.

***

Ивар, не был просто калекой, боги отняли у него ноги, но взамен, наделили его острым умом. Завидев корабли Бьорна Железнобокого и Харальда. Он мгновенно приказал приготовиться к обороне. По приказу Бескостного были подготовлены котлы с горячим маслом. Ивар знал как никто другой — взять стены Каттегата просто так — не возможно. Поэтому Бескостный был уверен в своих силах и победе.  
Но, был один секрет, который знал лишь Флоки и Эриель — та самая пещера, которая была не далеко от его верфи. Позже, Эриель обнаружила еще одни выход — не только на противоположную сторону Каттегата, но и еще один, длинный ход, больше напоминающий лаз, который вел к базарной площади и заканчивался за пределами стен города. Об этом ходе, кроме самой Эриель, никто не знал, да и сама она стала забывать, Флоки об этом ей сообщить не удалось, когда ее похитил Харальд, она и думать ни о чем другом не могла, кроме как о побеге и мысль об этом лазе вылетела у нее из головы.  
Ивар не мешкая отослал три отряда самых опытных воинов к кораблям Харальда и Бьорна. Он знал, что Прекрасноволосый не расстается со своей женой даже в походе.  
Бескостный узнал теперь его слабое место, он видел не раз, как Харальд не спускает глаз со своей возлюбленной. На этом Ивар и собрался сыграть, тем самым обезоружив своего сильного противника. Он понимал — у Харальда преимущество во всем, во всем, кроме сердца.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Бьорн! Добро пожаловать! — смеясь кричал Ивар, когда люди Бьорна и Прекрасноволосого подошли к стенам Каттегата.

Тем временем посланные отряды Ивара напали на корабли. Завязался страшный бой. Жестокий и беспощадный.  
Как и предполагала Эриель, они пришли не брать пленных, они пришил убивать.  
Айварс приказал выставит стену щитов и защищать королеву до последнего. Воины бесстрашно вступили в бой. Эриель и Бёдвар по-прежнему оставались на корабле.  
— Бёдвар, обещай мне, что бы со мной не случилось, чтобы не произошло — беги! Ты должен жить! — твердо сказала Эри, сжимая в руках свой меч.  
— Нет, моя королева, я должен спасти вас! — в глазах его застыл ужас, когда перед ними пронесся чей-то брошенный топор.  
— Нет, Бёдвар, как твоя королева я приказываю тебе — когда пробьет час, ты должен укрыться вот за тем утесом. Ты поплывешь прямо от кораблей до самого утеса. Да, именно туда. Когда ты убедишься, что тебя никто не преследует — выбирайся на берег и ищи вход в пещеру. Это похоже на нору лисицы или барсука, но это лишь обман. На самом деле — это вход в большую пещеру, там есть длинных проход по которому ты сможешь поспать прямо на верфь Флоки. Обещай мне, Бёдвар! — решительно приказала Эри.  
— Обещаю, моя королева — проговорил он, выскакивая вперед и ловко раскручивая топор.  
Силы были не равны. Спустя какое-то время в защитников драккаров полетели стрелы. Погибло множество людей. И вот уже Айварс и еще трое воинов сражались в одиночестве. Эриель схватила щит и тоже ввязалась в бой. Бёдвар не отставал и все время держался рядом.  
Через мгновение несколько стрел полетели в доблестного рыжебородого воина. Оставшись на едине с целым отрядом воинов Ивара, Айварс сражался до последнего вздоха. Он пал смертью храбрейших воинов. На глазах сына валькирии уже несли в Вальхаллу достойного воина.

Эриель решительным движением схватила Бёдвара за шиворот отражая удары одни за другим и круша противников. Она понимала, им не спастись.  
— Ты обещал остаться в живых! Прыгай! Бёдвар! Прошу тебя! Прыгай скорей! Плыви! — кричала она.  
— Нет, моя королева! Я не могу вас оставить! Я не могу предать вас! — в глазах Бёдвара стояли слезы и огонь ярости вспыхивал в них. Жажда мести за отца охватила молодого воина.  
— Спасайся беги! Ты должен жить! Ты не предатель, ты должен все рассказать королю Харальду. Иначе твой отец и все остальные погибли зря… Спасайся! — Эриель сама столкнула его с корабля в воду. Последнее, что ей удалось увидеть во время отражения атаки, что Бёдвар все же поплыл в нужном направлении.  
— Что же, храбрые воины — без тени страха обратилась она к людям Ивара — кто желает первым отправиться в Вальхаллу?!  
— Мы не будем драться в тобой — ответил высокий немолодой воин с платиновыми светлыми волосами — у нас приказ, взять вас живой. Тогда король Харальд и Бьорн Железнобокий останутся живы.  
Эриель бросила меч на землю и наступила на него ногой. Меч сломался пополам и остался лежать на песке.  
— Я готова — жестко отвели она выставляя руки вперед, тот же воин накинул на них петлю и связал девушку.

***

Эриель привели прямо в длинный дом. Она слышала, что битва была уже в самом разгаре. Крики воинов, среди которых, она чудом услышала голос Харальда о наступлении на стены. Он и Бьорн живы! Они не пленники! Это ловушка!  
Но не для нее, а для Харальда…  
— ИВВАААРРРРР! — кричал Бьорн. — Я жду тебя!  
— Рад видеть тебя, Бьорн! — ухмылка не сходила с лица Бескостного. — И тебя, король Харальд. У меня есть небольшой сюрприз для тебя!  
Вдруг, неожиданно, на стене появилась фигурка Эриель, двое из личной охраны Ивара держали ее за руки. Ивар, с хищной улыбкой, взял ее за горло и удерживал около самого края стены.  
— Я же говорил тебе, король Харальд, ты еще пожалеешь, что поддался слабости — в ярко-голубых глазах заплясало бешеное пламя.  
— Не смей ее трогать! — заорал Харальд. — Эри!  
— Отпусти ее! Выходи и сражайся бесчестный ублюдок! — Бьорн был в ярости.  
— Я отпущу ее, конечно, мне не пристало воевать с рабынями, хоть и бывшими — Ивар подошел к самом краю стены. — Ты хочешь получит ее обратно, Харальд?  
— Отпусти мою жену — сказал Прекрасноволосый низким холодным голосом — иначе ты пожалеешь, что не умер раньше!  
— Что ж, изволь! — рассмеялся Ивар. В это мгновение он с неимоверной силой ударил Эриель в живот. Острая дикая боль обожгла все ее тело… тонкие теплые струйки крови потекли по ее ногам. Еще одно движение и Ивар столкнул Эриель со стены.

Эриель упала вниз… ее тело осталось лежать неподвижно среди искалеченных трупов воинов. Она лежала не издавая ни единого звука. Все застыли, никто не ожидал такого исхода.  
Страшный вопль, полный боли и отчаяния прорезал тишину. Нечеловеческий дикий крик. Харальд бросился к телу своей любимой. Ему было все равно, достанут ли его стрелы, которые снова полетели со стены и стучали о щиты словно град во время грозы. Он не слышал как Бьорн дал сигнал к атаке и как воины ринусь на стены. Он не почувствовал как его брат Хальфдан пытался оттащить его от тела Эри и прикрыть его самого своим щитом. Харальд не слышал и не видел ничего, кроме нее…  
Как будто весь мир рухнул в одно мгновение… Он видел лишь ее хрупкое окровавленное тело, распростертое среди всей грязи и крови погибших… Вырвавшись из рук Хальфдана он схватил свою невесомую ношу и сел на землю. Как будто бы никого рядом не существовало. Были только они — он, король Харальд Прекрасноволосый, непобедимый искусный воин и она — его Эри, бывшая рабыня, его королева, его сокровище, хрупкое создание, которому удалось его изменить. С ней он по-настоящему узнал, что такое любовь, радость жизни, что в мире есть не только нескончаемые войны и боль. Он вдруг вспомнил ее слова, которые Эри сказала ему на корабле.  
" — Нельзя всю жизнь воевать и видеть лишь кровь Харальд, в мире столько прекрасного и священного… Нельзя все мерить золотом и землями. Есть вещи, которым нет цены.  
— Что же это, моя красавица? — шутя отвечал Харальд.  
— Жизнь. Нет ничего более ценного, чем она сама — ответила Эри. — Когда ты отнимаешь чью-то жизнь, ты умираешь сам. Живи и давай жить другим.»  
— Харальд! Харальд! — Хальфдан тряс его и как мог прикрывал щитом. — Отступаем! Стены не взять штурмом! Мы отступаем!  
— Я не оставлю ее — отрешенно сказал Харальд.  
— Тогда бери ее и уходим — Хальфдан не зря торопил его. Ивар уже вовсю отдавал команды, чтобы за стены лили горячее масло. А потом полетели огненные стрелы…  
Людям Харальда и Бьорна пришлось отступить…

продолжение следует…


	25. Глава 9. Воспоминания. Часть первая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Трэлл - Трэлл (др.-сканд. þræll) — термин, использовавшийся в скандинавском обществе в эпоху викингов для определения социального статуса человека как раба. Трэллы были бесправным низшим сословием и использовалось в качестве домработников, разнорабочих и для сексуальных утех.
> 
> *Библиотека Халифа Аль-Хакама, правившего в исламской Испании с 961 по 976 годы, помнят в основном из-за его интереса к культуре и науке. Во время своего правления в Толедо халиф отправлял людей по всему миру, чтобы те приобретали редкие книги. Древние произведения стекались в Испанию из Дамаска, Александрии и Каира. Всего халиф собрал коллекцию из 400 000 книг.

Харальду шел одиннадцатый год, когда он унаследовал титул конунга Вестфолда и других земель Норвегии. Он сам зажег погребальный костер отца. Из близких и верных ему людей остался лишь его дядя Гутхорм, брат его матери.  
Совсем скоро, спустя несколько месяцев, Харальду пришлось зажечь и погребальный костер своей матери. Красавица Рангхильд умерла после родов, оставив новорожденного Хальфдана и еще очень юного Харальда, сиротами.  
Уже тогда Харальд отличался мужеством, силой и мудростью, а также щедростью по отношению к своим воинам и людям, служившим ему.  
Для Хальфдана он нашел кормилицу, которая, на какое-то время заменила мать и самому Харальду. Гутхорм стал предводителем дружины и управлял делами, не позволяя свергнуть Харальда.  
В пятнадцать лет Харальд отправился в свой первый поход, чтобы отразить нападения других конунгов, которые стали посягать на его земли. Сумев справиться со всеми своими врагами, Харальд утвердил свою власть почти по всей Норвегии. Оставался лишь мятежный юг, куда будущий король отправился незамедлительно и после великой битвы в Хаврофьорде, которая увенчалась победой Харальда, закрепил власть окончательно.  
Теперь же, Харальд имел все, что мог только пожелать. Неограниченная власть, мощная армия и флот, который по праву считался самым многочисленным во всей Скандинавии.  
Одиночество, смерть, жестокие сражения отпечатались на характере конунга.  
Ему рано пришлось повзрослеть, единственный человек на земле, которого любил и лелеял Харальд, был его брат Хальфдан, который был младше на целых десять лет. Еще была кормилица, которую конунг тоже очень любил, но после очередного похода, когда он возвратился с победой домой, он нашел своего младшего брата плачущим над мертвым телом кормилицы. Убили ли ее или отравили враги Харальда, было неизвестно, но конунгу снова пришлось зажигать погребальный костер.  
Теперь его младший брат был под его полной опекой. Харальд сам тренировал Хальфдана, учил его стрелять из лука, ездить на лошади, они вместе охотились, делили все невзгоды, а потом вместе ходили в походы, наводя ужас на скандинавские близлежащие острова. Вместе делили богатую добычу, пленных рабов, женщин, пиры и застолья.  
Они были словно единое целое, каждый прикрывал спину другого, они не могли представить свою жизнь друг без друга. И не было ничего и никого дороже для Харальда Прекрасноволосого, кроме его брата. А Хальфдан не мог себе представить жизнь без своего Прекрасноволосого короля. Харальд был для него всем — матерью, отцом, учителем, предводителем, храбрейшим из воинов, королем.

— Возьми меня с собой, Харальд — упрашивал маленький шестилетний Хальфдан своего брата, перед подготовкой к очередному походу.  
— Не могу братишка, не в этот раз, ты еще должен немного подрасти. Хоть лук со стрелами ты держишь уверенно и твердо, но чтобы стать храбрым воином, этого мало — говорил Харальд, беря своего младшего брата на руки.  
— Ты ведь не погибнешь, правда? Ты самый отважный воин из всех, кого я знаю! Привези мне доброго трэлла* — малыш прижался, что было мочи, к своему старшему брату. Его нежное маленькое личико с карими газами, напоминало Харальду мать.  
— Кончено нет, Хальфдан! Как я могу покинуть своего брата! Привезу, привезу тебе хорошего трэлла, — смеялся конунг и подбрасывая малыша высоко на собой, выкрикивая свой боевой клич.

Heilir hildar til  
heilir hildi frá  
koma þeir heilir hvaðan'  
Whole to the field of fight  
Whole from the field of fight  
And whole they thence come home

— Я очень люблю тебя, брат! — продолжал Хальфдан, крепко обнимая своего старшего брата.  
— И я тебя, очень! Ты самое дорогое, самое любимое, что есть у меня на всем белом свете! Обещаю вернуться целым и невредимым — с этими словами Харальд опустил своего брата обратно на землю, потрепав по светлым волосам и стал подниматься на свой драккар. Маленький Хальфдан наблюдал, как его брат и другие воины грузили на корабли свою поклажу, как весла опускались на воду, как корабли отплывали в даль, за горизонт. Хальфдан смотрит во все галаза, выискивая среди других фигур, спину своего старшего брата.  
Харальд всегда запрыгивал последним на свой корабль, он старался быть со своим младшим братом до последнего мгновения. Малыш безотрывно глядел прямо ему в глаза. Голубые глаза всегда смотрели в карие, до самого последнего момента. Берега Вестфолда скрывались за горизонтом.  
Харальд был умелым и искусным воином, очень выносливым и сильным, спустя некоторое время, когда Хальфдану было уже тринадцать лет, он решил брать младшего брата с собой в походы. Хальфдан учился быстро и уже к двадцати годам стал превосходным умелым и сильным воином, который во всем руководствовался и придерживался позиции старшего брата.  
Хальфдан переживал страдания старшего брата от неразделенной любви не меньше, чем сам Харальд. Но, после похода в Средиземное море и похищения Эриель, появления Бьорна Железнобокого, его жизнь разделилась на двое. Он уже не разделял прежние рвения и мечты старшего брата. Его влекло совершенно другое, при этом же, горячая любовь к Харальду не остыла.  
Хальфдан был рад, что теперь, с появлением Эриель, его брат наконец-то счастлив и их семья стала расти, но то, что он испытывал к самой Эри теперь, угнетало его. Он любил своего брата, желал ему счастья, не хотел становится у него на пути, но чувства к этой женщине из далекой страны переполняли его на столько, что он, порой, не замечал ничего вокруг. Хальфдан никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. У него были женщины и их было много. Многие местные женщины сами были рады такому мужчине, другие стремились выказать свое расположение брату короля, были и такие, которых он брал силой.  
Хальфдан не понимал их и считал изменчивыми, ненадежными, и служить они могли лишь для развлечения. Все это укоренилось в его голове, до встречи с Эри.  
Он заслушивался ее рассказами о далеких неведомых странах, другом мире, обычаях, чужом боге, о книгах… Это больше всего поразило Хальфдана, когда Эри показала ему те уцелевшие книги и несколько свитков, которые забрал Флоки во время похода в Сероземное море. Поражало его и то, что Эриель умела читать и разговаривать на разных языках. В то время, как он сам с трудом разбирал свои родные руны.

Он видел грусть в ее карих глазах, когда его брат уводил ее в свои покои. В этот момент он не мог найти себе места, ему хотелось ударить Харальда, отобрать у него ту, которой он не был достоин.  
Хальфдан видел, насколько она и его брат разные, он понимал — не может жестокость и невежество существовать рядом с хрупкостью, знаниями и такой потрясающей силой духа, которым обладала его кареглазая наставница. Но, к своему сожалению, он ничего не мог поделать. Он разрывался между любовью к брату и Эри. Они — его семья и самое дорогое, что теперь у него было.

***

Кордовский Халифат. Невольничий рынок.  
— Супруг мой, посмотри, посмотри сюда! — воскликнула богато одетая женщина, закутанная в дорогую шелковую чадру. Она сидела в золоченой переноске, укрытой парчовым расшитым балдахином. Невольники по сигналу остановились. Статный немного полный мужчина, с проницательными живыми черными глазами, подал руку своей супруге.  
— Что тебя так взволновало, это всего лишь очередная партия невольников из далеких стран — глаза мужчины тоже обратились в ту же сторону, что и у его жены.  
— Эта девушка, посмотри! Бедное создание, она ели живая, да еще и эти страшные раны на ее теле. Она не многим старше нашей Ясмин. — глаза женщины наполнись слезами от жалости к девушке. Эриель была очень худой, тело ее было истерзано, шрамы красовались на ее спине. В глазах застыла боль. — О, Господь Джибраила, Микаила и Исрафила, Создатель небес и земли, как такое можно было сотворить… Мы должны взять эту девушку к себе.  
— Хорошо, любовь моя, если ты так хочешь, мы заберем ее. Сколько ты просишь за нее? — обратился он к торговцу.  
— О, мой господин, — торговец склонился в низком поклоне, — неужели ваш взор могла привлечь эта рабыня. Она — один из самых дешевых отваров из всего, что у меня есть. Возможно, вас заинтересуют вот эти девушки, они белокуры, а их кожа нежнее шелка, они доставлены из самой Александрии.  
— Нет, — настаивала женщина — нам нужна именно она.  
— Хорошо, моя госпожа — продолжал торговец, склоняясь все ниже — как пожелает госпожа.  
— Сколько ты просишь? — повторил мужчина с внимательными черными глазами.  
— О, всего лишь сотню цехинов, больше она не стоит — ответил тот и живо дал сигнал отвязать девушку от общей цепочки с рабами.  
Дело было сделано. Закутав девушку в длинную тканую рубаху, ее усадили в те же самые носилки, с богато расшитым балдахином.  
Прошло 17 лет…

— Эри, дочка, у тебя прекрасно получается, я вижу как изо дня в день ты неустанно берешь уроки у нашего главного архитектора. — Глаза немолодого мужчины засветились добрым огоньком.  
— Мне на хватает знаний, отец, те книги, которые ты последний раз присылал мне, уже изучены — отвечала Эриель, задорные лукавые огоньки отразились в ее больших карих глазах. — Я бы очень хотела попасть в библиотеку самого халифа Аль-Хакама*. Отец, прошу, возьми меня с собой на следующие переговоры. Тебе ведь не привыкать к моему присутствию в наших с тобой путешествиях.  
— О, да, ты отлично справляешься еще и с основами дипломатии. Последний корабль, который Абдалла спустил на воду, был чудесен. Редкое сочетание мощи и красоты.  
— Это так, наши труды не прошли даром, но все же мне приходиться прятаться за спиной Абдаллы. Где это видано, что бы женщину допускали до такой работы…  
— Да, все восхищения и восторги достаются ему, но он очень мудрый и честный человек. Каждый раз он говорит халифу, кто истинный создатель кораблей.  
— Абдалла очень добр и замечательный учитель — ответил Эри.  
— Я очень хотел бы видеть тебя счастливой. Чтобы рядом с тобой был сильный и достойный мужчина. Такой, как например, младший сын халифа, он много раз открыто спрашивал меня, нет ли договоренности о помолвке с кем-то.  
— Брось, отец, кто захочет брать в жены такую, как я… без роду, неизвестно откуда…а еще и покалеченную… Нет, со мной все и так понятно. — ответила Эри и улыбнулась. — Я вполне довольно тем, что нашла свой дом, я свободна и могу создавать.  
— Ты моя дочь, навсегда, мне не важно откуда ты родом, ты наша по духу. Если бы ты была моим сыном — я бы гордился тобой не меньше, чем сейчас — он обнял Эриель и поцеловал в лоб. — А сейчас наш ждет Фераджи, он наверняка будет очень рад увидеть тебя снова! Партия в шахматы остается за тобой!  
— Отлично! Сейчас закончу последний чертеж и спущусь к вами — с улыбкой ответила Эри.  
— Да, чуть не забыл, — добавил он, рассмеявшись — скоро праздник, мы едем все вместе, не забудь о своем списке с книгами, можешь купить все, какие пожелаешь!  
— Я очень люблю тебя, спасибо! — Эриель бросилась обнимать своего приемного отца.


	26. Воспоминания. Часть вторая

Хальфдан глядел с явным беспокойством на брата. Он расхаживал туда-сюда по комнате, отмеривая крупными шагами невидимое расстояние. Глаза его были полны досады и злобы, рот скривился в привычной презрительной гримасе.  
— Каково, а? — с досадой проговорил Харальд.  
— Хватит уже, успокойся — Хальфдану не нравилось злобное настроение брата.  
— Ты что, не слышал? Она отказалась выходить за меня замуж! Я не достаточно знатный и недостаточно важный человек для нее! — лицо Харальда раскраснелось, щеки пылали, а глаза горели еще ярче, чем угли в очаге.  
— Что она потребовала? — Хальфдан пытался разговорить его, в надежде, что Харальд успокоиться.  
— Она выйдет за меня, если я стану королем всей Норвегии — процедил Прекрасноволосый. — Я дал клятву, что стану королем, я остригу свои волосы и назову ее свое королевой!  
Прошло десять лет…

Встреча со своей возлюбленной не принесла Харальду ничего хорошего. Его чувства разгорелись еще ярче, а ревность и месть закрались в его сердце еще быстрее, когда он узнал, что его принцесса вышла замуж за какого-то неизвестного датского ярла.  
— Как она могла выйти замуж за ничтожество? Он же никто. какой-то ярл… — Харальд искренне недоумевал.  
— Какая разница кто он, она любит его, а значит — он уже кто-то — ответил Хальфдан.  
— Когда ты стал таким умным, брат? — спросил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Знаешь, Харальд, почему я до сих пор не женат? — говорил Хальфдан, сидя с ним на улице и наблюдая как бывшая возлюбленная Харальда обнимает своего мужа. — Я понимаю в женщинах не больше тебя. Они изменчивы и непостоянны. Забудь ее и прости.  
Но, как не печально, слова Хальфдана не повлияли на старшего брата, а лишь раззадорили. Месть Харальда обрушилась на всех. Под благовидным предлогом поговорить на прощание со своей бывшей возлюбленной, он затаил кровавую каверзу.  
— Элисиф, — начал Харальд, подойдя к повозке, где та укладывала вещи. — Это не твоя вина, что ты не дождалась меня. Я прощаю тебя — сказал Харальд и картинно развел руки в стороны.  
— О, король Харальд — мужчина, приятной наружности с темными волосами и плаще, вышел перед. Это был ярл Вик, любимый муж принцессы Элисиф. Он робко начал свой разговор и чуть было не склонился в поклоне перед Прекрасноволосым — Я не знал, что у вас была договоренность с моей женой. Я рад, что вы простили ее. — с этими словами Вик протянул руку Харальду в знак доброго примирения.  
В эту самую минуту, до того момента Харальд стоял неподвижно и прятал свои руки под плащем, топор полетел прямо в голову несчастного ярла Вика.  
Люди ярла опешили от такой наглости и неожиданности, но при этом никто не отважился дать отпор самому королю Харальду. Прекрасноволосый спокойно вытащил топор из головы ярла.  
— Мне очень жаль — холодно ответил он и ушел, вытирая свой топор от крови.  
Позже, месть забрала на тот свет и саму принцессу Элисиф.

***

Огонь и крики раненых. Базарная площадь утопает в крови.  
— Нееетттт! — пронзительный женский крик раздался проседи жестокого боя и грабежа. Мужчина в роскошном восточном халате с перерезанным горлом упал на песок. Темно-красная струя крови обагрила теплую землю. Хальфдан вытер свой топор о штаны.  
— Пошла прочь! — недовольный Харальд жестом пытался отогнать женщину от труппа своего мужа, но та не собиралась никуда уходить. Неподалеку рядом, от ужаса, застыла девушка в красивых одеждах, цвета дикого меда. Ее большие испуганные карие глаза наполнились слезами. Она не могла сойти с места.  
Харальд хотел было ударить ее мечом, но что-то останавливало его. Женщина не отходила и не давала пройти дальше. Харальд наставил на нее меч, не отводя взгляда от девушки. Он попытался дотянуться до этого, показавшегося ему столь диковинным, создания. В этот момент женщина встала между ним и девушкой, загораживая ее своим телом. Харальд поморщился и одним легким движением провел по горлу женщины мечом. Кровь хлынула на землю из ее горла… Харальд попытался схватить остолбеневшую красавицу, но она будто очнулась от какого-то сна и очень быстро побежала в глубь города. У Харальда в руках осталась лишь ее накидка, поднеся ее к своему лицу, Прекрасноволосый почувствовал чудесный запах — смесь трав и чего-то еще, что не было ему ведомо, но это незнакомое напомнило ему солнце и тепло.  
Викинги разоряли некогда прекрасный город…

***

— Разве не ты мне говорил, Хальфдан, что женщины изменчивы? — шутя и улыбаясь говорил Харальд, наполняя кубок для своего брата.  
— Эриель другая — глаза Хальфдана загорелись, как только речь зашла об Эри. — Она совершенна не похожа на твою принцессу.  
— Неужели? — язвительно спросил Харальд. — Я вижу как она на тебя смотрит!  
— Это не то, Харальд. — Хальфдан был готов защищать Эри во что бы то ни стало. — Она верна тебе и сказала мне об этом. Эри другая, пойми, я сам был удивлен, я никогда еще не встречал такой…  
— Такой женщины? — вторил ему Харальд. — Что? Ты думаешь я ничего не понимаю? Ну говори, говори, что ты хотел сказать?  
— Ты ее не достоин — тихо ответил Хальфдан.  
Прекрасноволосый рассмеялся. — Может быть ты ее достоин, брат? Если ты не забыл, сначала я хотел подарить ее тебе!  
— И я не достоин — продолжил Хальфдан — ты должен отпустить ее, если любишь. Ей плохо с тобой.  
— Откуда тебе знать это! Она моя! Она принадлежит мне и всегда будет принадлежать! — Харальд вспылил не на шутку.  
— Клянусь богами! Если ты хоть пальцем ее тронешь… — Хальфдан встал со своего места.  
— Это ты ее пальцем трогаешь, а я ее…  
В этот момент лицо Харальда встретилось с крепким кулаком своего младшего брата.  
Братья дрались долго, переломав добрую часть лавок в большом зале. Лица обоих братьев были разукрашены доброй порцией синяков и кровоподтеков. В эту самую минуту в зал зашла Эриель.  
— Что у вас здесь происходит? — она смотрела на них своими большими удивленными карими глазами.  
— Мы просто дурачимся — сказал Харальд, вытерая кровь, которая сочилась из разбитой губы.  
— Да, Эри, все в порядке, мы просто решили помериться силами — ответил Хальфдан, вставая с пола и поправляя разорванную тунику.  
— Так вот, пока вы так здорово валяете дурака, мне не хватает свободных рук, строительство моста на ближайший остров в полном разгаре — с ехидной улыбкой ответила Эри.  
— Да, я помню о своем обещании — более четко ответил Прекрасноволосый, подойдя к ней — ты много сделала для моего народа, для нашего народа. Мои люди любят тебя, а это дорогого стоит. Ты можешь рассчитывать на любую помощь, мое сокровище.  
— Мы закончим мост как раз через неделю. Остается совсем немного. Теперь люди, которые живут на том отдаленном острове смогут безопасно добираться до Вестфолда.  
Харальд обнял Эриель, он был очень рад тому, что люди любят свою королеву, а она полюбила его народ.

***

— Расскажи мне о твоем боге — Харальд гладил Эри по ее длинным каштановым волосам. На самом деле, он хотел, чтобы она перестала дрожать. Эри молчала.  
— Моя радость, сокровище мое, — Харальд осторожно отодвинул одеяло, но ее руки тут же вернули эту слабую защиту на место. — Прошу, перестань меня бояться. Я хочу быть с тобой.  
Глаза Прекрасноволосого пылали огнем желания. Страсть наполняла каждую клеточку его тела.  
— А я этого не желаю — отрезала девушка и отвернулась.  
Верхняя губа Харальда снова задергалась, он начинал злиться.  
— Я твой муж, если ты еще не забыла — с этими словами он резко развернул ее к себе. Голубые, пылающие нетерпение глаза, встретились с полными презрения карими.  
— Я не боюсь тебя! Пошел вон! Убирайся! Я никогда не буду твоей! Ты можешь взять силой мое тело, но душу мою ты не получишь никогда! — выпалила Эри.  
— Можешь кричать сколько хочешь, но если уж ты не во что не ставишь тот факт, что ты моя жена, наш договор не потерял своей силы — спокойно сказал Харальд. Эти слова подействовали на Эриель как ушат холодной воды.  
— Я все помню, прости — тихо сказала она.  
— Эри, я не тот дикий зверь, которым ты меня видишь — Харальд взял ее руки в свои, чтобы поцеловать, развернув ее ладони он увидел кровавые мозоли на руках любимой — Что это?  
— Я тренировалась с топором — ответила она, попытавшись спрятать руки под одеяло, но Харальд не дал ей это сделать, прижав ее ладони к своим губам.  
— Почему не одеваешь перчатки, у тебя такие нежные пальцы… — Харальда бросило в жар от близости… она рядом, здесь, с ним.  
— В бою враг меня жалеть не будет — с грустной улыбкой ответила девушка.  
— Я этого не допущу — резко сказал Прекрасноволосый. — Ты очень дорога мне. Я бы предпочел, что бы ты качала на руках наше дитя. При этих словах, глаза его смягчились. — Иди ко мне, — Харальд был настойчив и несмотря на сопротивления Эри, брал свое. Он не мог смириться с тем, что она никак не могла его принять.  
Эриель не понимала его, не желала, а лишь выполняла условие договора, она была связана словом, которое нарушать не собиралась.  
Все это злило Прекрасноволосого на столько, что иногда, когда он оставался один и его никто не видел, он крушил все, что попадалось ему под руку.  
Он начал осознавать, ЧТО он сделал — хотя Эриель и принадлежала ему, но это была лишь физическая близость. Она его не любит, возможно, что не полюбит никогда.  
Она с ним, сначала, Харальд считал, что этого достаточно, но этот лед в ее глазах… Она никогда не подарит ему любящего нежного взгляда, никогда не будет принадлежать ему на самом деле.  
Ему хотелось выть, кричать и рвать все, что попадалось ему на пути.  
Почему? Ведь он осыпает ее драгоценностями, выполняет ее желания, в конце концов, он сделал ее свободной, своей королевой. Любая другая женщина на ее месте радовалась и половине того, что мог дать Харальд.  
Если бы он только мог повернуть время вспять и отвести удар… если бы он мог…душа его пылала, сердце жгло невыносимым пламенем. Не чувствовал он такой боли и отчаяния, когда принцесса Элисиф вышла замуж за другого, не было ему так плохо, что перехватывало дыхание, когда Хальфдан спас его жизнь, оборвав одни ударом меча жизнь его возлюбленной-предательницы.  
Каждый раз, когда он настаивал и брал Эри силой, ему становилось больнее. Мгновения желанной близости не приносили Харальду удовлетворения. Он видел перед собой лишь полные слез печальные карие глаза. Он клялся каждый раз, что больше не тронет ее против ее воли. Но, не смотря на клятвы, все повторялось снова.  
Ее боль словно отражалась в нем самом, отдавалась в его сердце, жгла его душу.  
Боги наказывают его. Он это знал. Харальд ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Те редкие моменты, когда она была к нему благосклонна и уступала ему добровольно, шепчя его имя по ночам, прижимаясь к его груди — он был счастлив.  
Он был счастлив и тогда, когда они просто гуляли вместе, взявшись за руки, вдоль берега, когда она улыбалась, глядя как Харальд тренирует Бёдвара, когда они вместе, сидя у огня, играли в хнефатафл. В те редкие моменты, когда Эриель читала ему свои книги и рассказывала о далеких землях. Когда его народ радостными криками приветствовал свою королеву: «Да здравствует королева Эриель!».  
Когда она обнимала Бёдвара, учила Хальфдана новому способу владения мечом, когда строила мост на остров. В ее глазах появлялся живой огонек, радостные искры, но они тут же тухли, если он появлялся рядом.  
Она терпела его, выполняла договор, была верной своему слову, все, что угодно — но она не могла полюбить его.

***

— Может ты покажешь мне как играть в хнефатафл? — подначивая Харальда, просила Эри.  
— Что ж, давай сыграем в хнефатафл! — заулыбался Прекрасноволосый, он любил проводить время с Эри. Любил слушать ее рассказы и открывал для себя совершенно новые, неизвестные для него знания. Он открыл для себя другой мир, в котором для него было все новым, странным и порой, волшебным.  
Доска для этой игры напомнила Эри шахматную, да и сами фигурки тоже. Ее память вернула ее в то счастливое время, когда она играла в шахматы со своим приемным отцом, старшими сводными братьями, а потом и самим послом Халифата.  
Ее глаза вновь наполнились грустью, Эри задумалась о чем-то своём.  
— Эри, — окликнул ее Прекрасноволосый. — С тобой все хорошо?  
— Да, эта игра мне напомнила наши шахматы. И то, как я играла с отцом… Что же, давай начнем, а в ходе игры ты будешь мне объяснять что к чему — горькая улыбка лишь немного затронула уголки ее губ.  
— Я буду играть за короля — объявил Харальд. — В твоих шахматах король тоже значительная фигура?  
— Нет, Харальд, король, это самая слабая и уязвимая фигура, которая нуждается в постоянной защите — ответила Эри. — Власть всегда неустойчива.  
— Отчего же? — Прекрасноволосому было интересно беседовать с ней.  
— Потому что королю нужно принимать правильные решения, а их ведь не существует — глаза Эри стали еще задумчивее. — Какое бы решение король не принял — оно всегда будет неверным. Недовольные будут всегда, либо каждый понимает одно и тоже по-своему, и принимает только свое решение как верное. Что ж, король, как я поняла, мне нужно направить свои войска да так, что бы сместить тебя с позиции в середине доски?

— Верно — ответил довольный Харальд. Он был рад услышать мудрые слова в простой фразе.

***

Харальд часто наблюдал как Эри учит Хальфдана танцевать. Это должно было помочь ему в дальнейшем обучении. Сначала, он смеялся и довольно громко, чем выдавал свое присутствие и Хальфдан отвлекался. Еще Харальд любил присутствовать на тренировках своего брата.  
Чуть позже, они стали тренировать все вместе. Прекрасноволосый видел, что ей нелегко справляться с ними обоими, но каждый раз она достойно оканчивала бой.  
Ее руки не успевали заживать, а Эри уже была на строительных работах. Мечта построить мост для людей, которые жили на соседнем острове и каждый раз рисковали жизнью, чтобы добраться до Вестфолда, укоренилась в ее голове. Зимой подобное путешествие не раз заканчивалось трагедией и гибелью людей. Эта мысль не давала ей покоя. Она выпросила у Харальда несколько воинов из охраны в помощь и разрешение на строительство моста. Прекрасноволосый был удивлен, зачем женщине, да еще и королеве заниматься подобным, но Эриель была настойчива в своей просьбе.  
Для нее было странным и непонятным, как можно было так относиться к человеческой жизни. В конце концов Харальд смягчился и выделил также несколько кузнецов и плотников, а еще позволили крестьянам и другим свободным людям добровольно участвовать в строительстве.  
Спустя несколько дней набралось больше пятисот человек, которые были с радостью готовы помочь своей королеве, ради общего блага. Спустя еще три дня люди приходили сами и спрашивали, какая еще помощь может понадобиться.  
Через два дня было окончательно выбрано место для строительства, а Эриель и еще несколько крепких мужчин, ездили выбирать нужный для моста материал. На следующий день началась рубка леса недалеко от Вестфолда.  
Большую часть драгоценностей, подаренных ей Харальдом, Эриель пустила на строительство моста.  
Утром Эри проводила в тренировках, а потом, почти весь остаток дня на стройке. Вместе с плотниками она обговаривала чертежи и план необходимых конструкций. Работа кипела. Мост был готов спустя месяц.  
Люди получили безопасный способ добираться до Вестфолда и обратно, торговля пошла в гору.  
Люди приходили к длинному дому, чтобы поблагодарить своею королеву. При встрече на улицах они обнимали и благодарили ее. Эри много раз выполняла личные просьбы людей, которые по тем или иным причинам боялись обращаться к Харальду. Его суровый нрав знали все.  
Харальд был очень доволен таким исходом дела, но больше всего его радовало то, что простой народ обожал свою королеву.  
Но, как только строительство моста было закончено, Эри уже чертила что-то новое на песке, во время их прогулке по берегу.  
— Что это это будет? — поинтересовался Прекрасноволосый.  
— Полагаю, что новая верфь, но для китобойных судов. Здесь в Вестфолде большое количество кораблей, верфи загружены работой, но нет разделения на драккары и китобойные суда. Я вижу, что парой, опытные плотники заняты на постройках простых китобойных судов, в то время как драккары стоят в не законченном виде, у них не хватает времени. Китобойные суда загораживают спуск для кораблей. Я думаю сделать отдельную верфь для их спуска на воду, а еще отправить на постройку китобойных и рыболовецких судов большее количество начинающих судостроителей. Пусть набивают руку под руководством двух-трех опытных людей, в то время как более знающие плотники нужны на постройке боевых кораблей. Здесь нельзя ошибиться в расчетах.  
— Так вот чем ты занималась у себя дома? — с улыбкой ответил Харальд. — Разве женщине позволено заниматься мужской работой?  
— Ты прав, но там, где я жила, я была свободна и в этом — Эри улыбнулась, но как только ее глаза встретились с глазами Харальда, улыбка сошла с ее губ.  
— Эри, — тихо произнес Харальд, подходя к ней вплотную — Скажи, ты хочешь, свободы? Ты хочешь вернуться домой?  
Эриель не верила своим ушам. Ее тело напряглось, руки задрожали. Из ее груди был готов сорваться крик:» да, да, я хочу вернуться домой!», ее глаза наполнились слезами, но вместо этого она ответила — Нет, Харальд.  
— Тогда что же? — Харальд смотрел прямо в ее глаза.  
— Прощения, — вымолвила она — прощения для тебя и для себя.  
Солнце садилось за горизонт, где-то в дали плескались красно-желтые волны. В лучах заходящего солнца, на берегу стоял он — король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Он думал.  
— Прощение… — слово само слетело с его губ.


	27. Глава 10. Король. Часть первая

Людям Бьорна и Харальда пришлось отступить. Ивар ликовал, его яркие голубые глаза разгорались и радовались, глядя на это дикое кровавое пиршество. Он черпал наслаждение из боли и смерти, казалось ничто не может его остановить.  
Бескостный отдал приказ усилить охрану. Наступал вечер.  
Тем временем Бёдвар, которому удалось спастись, искал вход в ту самую пещеру, о которой говорила Эриель. Он шарил по кустам, каждый раз наталкиваясь на обычные заросли. Но, несмотря на усталость, боль и слезы, он продолжал свои поиски. Мысль об убитом отце не давала ему покоя, но Бёдвар продолжал, как будто от этого зависела его собственная жизнь. Сил оставалось мало, руки немели, перекочевав добрый пласт земли и зарослей, он повалился на землю без сил. В его голове пронеслась фраза Эриель: " Спасайся! …Найди пещеру, найди, во чтобы то не стало… Спасайся, прошу…иначе, твой отец и мы все погибли зря…». Это заставило его собрать последние силы в кулак и продолжить.  
— Это должно быть где-то здесь, еще одно усилие, я все выполню моя королева, — сказал сам себе Бёдвар.  
Его руки, неожиданно, наткнулись на какую-то дыру в земле.  
Тот самый лаз, о котором говорила Эри! Бёдвар стал копать еще быстрее, спустя своем немного времени он обнаружил большой вход, который напоминал вход в нору. Не долго думая, юноша забрался в узкий проход и пополз вглубь пещеры.  
Полз он недолго, земля под ним стала немного проваливать и вот он увидел спуск вниз, который напоминал пологий скат. Бёдвар спустился вниз и оказался в пещере.  
Там было очень темно и он не видел куда ведет этот загадочный вход. На ощупь, ему удалось отыскать какую-то палку на полу. Оторвав от своей туники кусок ткани и обмотав ее вокруг этой палки, Бёдвару удалось разжечь огонь, при помощи кремня, который он всегда носил с собой в небольшой кожаной сумке у себя на поясе.  
Только теперь он увидел какая огромная была эта пещера. Высокие каменные стены, по которым текли капли воды, диковинные кристаллы росли до самого потолка. Мох, застывший на камнях вдоль небольшого прохода. Неприятный холод пробежал у него по спине, что-то пугающее и странное было в глубине, которой не было конца. Бёдвар смело шагнул вперед…  
Шел он долго, пещера расширялась, а стены приобретали загадочный отблеск. Бёдвар услышал шум падающей воды. Должно быть, это был водопад или подземная река, а если есть река, значит она куда-то течет и обязательно приведет его к выходу.  
Пройдя еще немного, Бёдвар увидел роскошный водопад, не имеющий начала, он переливался странным светом, источника которого тоже не было видно. Это завораживало. У самого подножья водопада лежал лед, чистый и прозрачный, свет от водопада падал вниз и заставлял снежные глыбы переливаться чем-то ярко-голубым, потом свет сменялся ярким белым и снова становился прозрачным.  
Бёдвар опустил руки в воду, он был очень удивлен — вода была теплой.  
— Вот он, источник, о котором говорила Эриель — Бёдвар был рад, оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

***

В это самое время, когда смелый Бёдвар пробирался сквозь пещеру, Харальд и Бьорн вернулись к своим кораблям. Обнаружив, что их небольшой отряд пал в неравной битве с вонами Ивара, нужно было похоронить убитых как положено.  
С болью в сердце Харальд видел мертвое тело своего друга, но еще больше он был обеспокоен тем, что он нигде не мог найти Бёдвара — его не было ни среди убитых, не среди раненых. Его нигде не было.  
Тело Айварса было погребено по всем правилам. Харальд сам зажег погребальный костер. Айварс отправился в Валхаллу, как и положено всем достойным и храбрейшим воинам.  
Закончив с похоронами, Бьорн приказал разбить лагерь. Водрузив палатки прямо рядом с кораблями, воины готовились к отдыху, чтобы немного подлечив свои раны, на следующее утро, ринуться в новый бой. Пошел дождь.  
Харальд был чернее ночи. Лицо его было неподвижным, глаза как бы застыли и казались не настоящим. Бьорн и Флоки ловко натягивали плотную грубую ткань на наспех вкопанные жерди, соорудив своеобразную защиту от льющихся все сильнее и сильнее, струй дождя. Хальфдан быстро разжег огонь и сделал небольшую лежанку для Эриель. Она продолжала лежать неподвижно.  
Харальд опустился рядом с телом своей жены. Он не мог смириться, он не мог поверить, что ее больше нет. Сейчас ее лицо было спокойным и умиротворенным, как никогда. Словно никакой боли и страданий не было вовсе.  
— Харальд, — начала Бьорн — я понимаю, тебе сейчас очень тяжело, но Эриель надо похоронить. Завтра мы выступаем. Нельзя оставлять ее…  
— Я сам — тихо ответил Прекрасноволосый, закрывая ноги Эриель свои плащем. — Я никому не позволю к ней прикасаться. Она такая хрупкая, маленькая. У нее такие нежные пальцы… Ей всегда было холодно… Это моя вина…  
— Не мучай себя, брат — Хальфдан сел рядом и положил руку ему на плечо. — Это Ивар, он…  
— Нет! — перебил его Харальд — Это я! Я виноват! Во всем виноват! Это я убил ее…  
Флоки и Бьорн застыли, гладя в недоумении на Харальда.  
— Я убил ее еще тогда, когда мы пришли разорять ее страну, ее город, когда мы отняли жизнь ее родителей, когда забрали ее с собой в рабство. Она была права — отнимая чью-то жизнь, ты забираешь свою.  
— Нужно положить руны в изголовье — еле сдерживаясь от слез сказала Флоки и приблизился  
к Эриель.  
Подойдя совсем близко, Флоки, вдруг с ужасом отпрянул от тела Эри. Глаза девушки были открытыми. Флоки наклонился ближе и прислушался.  
— Она дышит! — завопил плотник. — Эри! Эри! Она дышит!  
— Флоки, не кричи так, прошу… голова раскалывается — еле слышно произнесла Эриель.  
В одно мгновение Харальд оказался рядом. Он стал целовать и обнимать ее. Бьорн и Хальфдан тоже подошли.  
— Мы думали ты погибла. Ты упала со стены и не подавала никаких признаков жизни — Бьорн был рад, что она жива. Тем временем Флоки ощупывал ее тело и руки, к счастью переломов не было.  
— Я упала на чьи-то тела и потом не помню ничего. Мой ребенок… — Эриель осеклась. Она поняла, что ребенка больше нет. Из ее карих глаз потекли слезы.  
— Нет, нет, не плачь мое сокровище — успокаивал ее Прекрасноволосый, его хриплый голос звучал теперь мягко и нежно, он гладил ее по голове и волосам. — У нас еще будут дети. Ты жива, ты здесь со мной, это главное.  
— Харальд, ты должен знать — начала Эри.  
— Не сейчас, тебе нужен покой, — Харальд приставил к ее губам свою руку.  
— Нет же, я должна сказать вам всем. — она была настойчива. — Стены Каттегата просто так не взять. Ивар отлично укрепил свою оборону. Даже, если вы нападете с двух сторон, больших потерь не избежать.  
Она с трудом перевела дыхание, обеспокоенный Флоки дал ей воды. Эриель постаралась присесть, но голова ее кружилась и болела. Сил не было. Харальд настойчивым движением уложил ее обратно.  
— Так вот, — продолжила она — перед нападением людей Ивара, я приказала Бёдвару спасаться. Он должен был остаться жив. Я не могла допустить его гибели, Айварс пал смертью храбрых на моих глазах, защищая нас до последнего. Я рассказала Бёдвару о пещере, тайном входе в Каттегат, о котором не знал никто. Прости, Флоки, что не сказала тебе раньше, Харальд оказался проворнее, когда похитил меня.  
При этих словах Флоки метнул недружелюбный взгляд на Харальда, тот лишь пожал плечами.  
— Прямо у скалы, что чуть дальше отсюда, есть выход на берег, оттуда прямо на поверхности земли есть небольшой лаз, напоминающий нору. Вот это и есть в ход в огромную пещеру, которая ведет к теплому источнику, а за ним скрывается выход в другую пещеру о которой знаем мы с Флоки, да еще Хельга. Она должно быть там.  
— Значит они живы, — с надеждой с голосе сказал Бьорн.  
— Да, Хельга жива, возможно и все остальные тоже — продолжала Эри. — Твои братья в плену и находятся недалеко от длинного дома, они связаны и брошены в сарай. Но это еще не все. Чуть дальше есть другой ход, который идет под самим Каттегатом. Есть два туннеля — первый — недалеко от самого длинного дома, а другой выходит прямо к базарной площади и внутренним стенам. Об этом никто не знает. Я обнаружила этот ход случайно. Полагаю, что лучше будет напасть с трех сторон. Кто-то должен отвлекать Ивара от главного входа, вторая половина будет штурмовать стену на другой стороне. Там будет сложнее — к стене ведет покатый склон. Есть опасность, что лучники без труда смогут расстрелять добрую половину воинов, но это даст преимущество и отвлечет людей Ивара еще больше от главных ворот. Тем временем, третью часть воинов нужно провести по этому ходу и выйти прямо в о внутрь города.  
— Хороший план — сказал Прекрасноволосый. — Что ты думаешь, Бьорн?  
— Отличный план, — поддержал Железнобокий — у нас есть единственный шанс победить Ивара.  
— Я поведу часть своих людей на другую сторону и буду отвлекать их, мы попытаемся взять стену штурмом. Ты Бьорн, будешь брать штурмом главные ворота.  
— Согласен — кивнул Железнобокий. — А кто же поведет людей во внутрь города?  
— Я — твердо отозвала Эриель. — Я приняла решение.  
— Нет — глаза Харальда снова загорелись, но на этот раз они выражали крайнее беспокойство и негодование — ты никуда не пойдешь! Я не могу больше рисковать тобой!  
— Харальд, никто, кроме меня не знает об этом ходе, никто, кроме меня не сможет провести воинов — Эриель была непреклонна.  
— Я свяжу тебя, если понадобиться, и не развяжу до тех пор, пока мы не приплывем в Вестфолд! — рявкнул Прекрасноволосый.  
— Она права — сказал Бьорн — у нас нет другого выхода, Харальд.  
— Нет! Я не позволю рисковать жизнью своей жены, Бьорн. Мы потеряли нашего не рожденного ребенка, я не вынесу, если потеряю еще и свою жену — отрезал Харальд. — Я и шагу ей одной больше не дам сделать.  
— Я пойду вместе с Эриель и поведу другую часть нашего войска — решительно сказал Хальфдан.  
— Она никуда не пойдет! — разозлился Прекрасноволосый.  
— Харальд — тихо начала Эри, взяв его руку в свои — одни раз я уже помогла спасти Каттегат, что мне стоит сделать это еще раз. Поверь, это единственный способ. Времени на раздумья больше нет.  
Харальд колебался. Он еще не мог отойти от случившегося накануне, как снова не находил себе места из-за решения Эри. Все ждали его последнего слова.  
— Пусть будет так — сказал он. — Хальфдан, отвечаешь за нее головой.  
С этими словами братья обнялись, Харальд прижал свой лоб ко лбу брата — Запомни — вы оба самое дорогое, что у меня есть.

***

Наступил поздний вечер. Солнце скрылось за горизонтом, на смену ему плотным ковром раскинулись яркие звезды. Флоки чистил свежую рыбу и клал одну за одной в кипящий котел, который стоял на огне. Взгляд его упал на Эриель, которая пыталась встать со своей наспех сооруженной Хальфданом лежанки.  
— Что ты делаешь, тебе нужно лежать — сказал Флоки с нотками предостережения в голосе.  
— Нет, Флоки, мне уже лучше, времени нет. К утру я должна быть на ногах — улыбнувшись, ответила она.  
Флоки был поражен, раны, которые Эриель получила при падении, царапины и ссадины, начали заживать. Он мотнул головой, полагая, что свет от огня сыграл с ним шутку и ему все это кажется. Но, когда Эриель резко поднялась со своего места и подошла ближе, Флоки был поражен.  
— О боги — прошептал он — как такое возможно, Эри? Ты…  
— Тшшш… — Эриель приложила палец к губам и улыбнулась, тем самым призывая плотника к молчанию. — Не говори не кому, а теперь мне надо раздобыть себе новый меч — она подмигнула Флоки и вышла из-под навеса, оставив последнего с раскрытым ртом и пол-очищенной рыбой в руках.  
Дождь лили как из ведра, но девушка твердо решил раздобыть самое главное сейчас — оружие, которое она смогла бы переделать на свой лад. Времени было катастрофически мало. Она ловко спряталась за соседним шатром воинов, так как у самого его входа стояли и разговаривали Хальфдан с Бьорном. Где был Харальд она не видела. Решив, что он внутри, она незаметно прокралась к стоящим недалеко от кораблей повозкам.  
Эриель недооценила Харальда. От него никто и не что не могло укрыться. Теперь, когда случай лишил их ребенка, Харальд не мог лишиться и своей королевы. Он наблюдал за ней неустанно, как умел только он, незаметно для остальных, укрывшись за плотной тканью шатра, Прекрасноволосый наблюдал за своей женой.  
Он знал, что Эри не усидит на месте, и как только представиться случай, обязательно что-нибудь предпримет. Он не ошибся и был поражен, когда увидел ее идущей к повозкам. Харальд опешил — как такое может быть? Упав с такой высоты, путь даже на трупы, лежащие внизу, теперь она как ни в чем не бывало стоит на ногах. Оглянувшись еще раз, девушка проворно проскользнула к одной из повозок.  
Харальд решил последовать за ней, как когда-то в свой приезд в Каттегат.  
Эриель передвигалась быстро и неслышно, сильный дождь был в помощь и заглушал шаги еще больше. Оказавшись на месте, в темноте, она стала ощупывать завернутое в ткань и шкуры оружие, в надежде найти меч.  
— Не это ли ты ищешь, моя красавица — спросил чей-то знакомый низкий хриплый голос.  
Эриель вздрогнула и повернулась — за ее спиной стоял Харальд, доставая свой меч из ножен.  
— Тебе не кажется, что нам стоит объясниться? Особенно тебе, любовь моя — спросил он язвительно и приставил меч к ее горлу. — Ты думала, я ослеп от любви настолько, что потерял способность здраво мыслить?  
Эриель молчала и смотрела на него своими блестящими карими глазами.  
— Я думаю, Ивар был прав — ты ведьма — продолжил Харальд, не отнимая меча от горла девушки. — Как такое возможно, что ты осталась жива? На тебе нет не единой серьезной раны, не одного перелома. Как ты смогла выжить, после того как спрыгнула с утеса? Ты владеешь мечом, как никто другой из воинов. Ты смогла победить моих лучших людей, но при этом с трудом тащишь ведра с водой. Твои конструкции, которые я позволил тебе возвести в Вестфолде, совсем не похожи на наши. Они выдерживают любую погоду, они легкие, при этом очень прочные, некоторые сделаны и вовсе без единого гвоздя или сваи. Как такое возможно? Эти странные свитки, с которыми тебе всякий раз так трудно расставаться. Ты почти летаешь, когда тренируешь моих воинов, превращаясь во что-то неземное, но при этом у тебя выступает обычная человеческая кровь, на твоем теле остаются шрамы.  
Эриель подалась назад и начала отступать мелкими шагами.  
— Кто ты на самом деле? — продолжал Харальд, не сводя своих пронзительных глаз, они отражали сверкающие молнии.  
— Я обычный человек, как и все остальные — ответила девушка, продолжая отступать, пока не наткнулась на повозку спиной.  
— Нет, Эриель — Харальд подошел совсем близко — этим ты меня не обманешь. Я много чего видел в своей жизни, пройдя не мало битв, потеряв лучших воинов, но такого не видел никогда. Я не верю в чудеса и сказания.  
— А как же ваши боги? Ваши рассказы о них? Жертвы, которые вы им приносите? — Эриель пыталась хоть как-то перевести разговор.  
— Это всего лишь сказки — ответил Прекрасноволосый рассмеявшись — Смерть остается смертью, какие бы легенды ее не окружали. Ни одни руны еще не спасли даже самого крепкого воина от тех ран, которые были на твоем теле. Я ничего не знаю о твоем прошлом, кроме того, что ты сама рассказывала и то, что подтвердил Ролло, когда мы были во Франкии.  
— Все, что я рассказала тебе — правда. — Эриель смотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Я была такой всегда. Еще будучи совсем юной я заметила, что любые раны или царапины заживают слишком скоро, намного быстрее, чем у других. Когда я стала совсем взрослой и мой приемный отец обучал меня искусству владения мечом, эта сила, которую мне даровал господь, стала увеличиваться. Мой сводный брат владеет боевым искусство еще лучше, чем я. И что же? Иногда, когда я держу в руках меч и сражаюсь, я не чувствую под собой землю. Словно, что-то заставляется меня парить в воздухе. Я ощущаю невероятную легкость и свободу. Это всего лишь тренировка и умение владеть собой — здесь нет никакого колдовства. Я не ведьма, Харальд. Я не знаю. Я просто другая. И что?  
Глаза ее выражали решительность и бесстрашие.  
— И все! — крикнул Прекрасноволосый, прервав ее рассуждения. — Что же мне прикажешь с тобой делать? — глаза его сузились, он ей не верил.  
— Делай то, что сочтешь правильным, король Харальд — Эриель выпрямилась во весь рост и смело смотрела в глаза Прекрасноволосому.  
— Тебя следовало бы сжечь как ведьму — ответил Прекрасноволосый. — Но, на твое счастье, мой народ любит тебя больше, чем своего короля.  
— Так вот в чем истинная причина — догадалась Эриель, ее глаза расширились от удивления и недоумения. — Ты действительно думаешь, что я могу отобрать у тебя власть? Занять твой трон?  
— Кто знает, — глаза Харальда сверкнули гневом — Ты обладаешь странной и необычной силой, она притягивает к тебе людей. Я и сам долго не мог понять, чем ты отличаешься от остальных женщин. Теперь я начинаю понимать в чем загадка.  
С этими словами Харальд совсем близко приставил свой меч к горлу Эриель. Девушка стояла неподвижно.  
— Я не могу убить тебя, Эри — Харальд вложил свой меч обратно в ножны. — Флоки говорит, что тебя нам послали боги. Возможно, это так и есть.  
Подумав минуту, он снова выхватил свой меч. На этот раз он протянул его Эриель и сам подставил свою шею под удар.  
— Бей! — приказал Прекрасноволосый. Голос его звучал жестко и резко. Глаза его горели, даже в сумерках был виден пылающий огонь его души. — Всего один удар и ты станешь королевой Вестфолда и всех моих земель, а потом и всей Скандинавии.  
Эриель смотрела на него, не отрываясь.  
— Бей же! Бей — крикнул Харальд в исступлении.  
— Я думала ты мудрый и сильный, а ты только сильный. — сказала Эри, бросив его меч на землю.  
Харальд был вне себя. Фигура девушки удалялась в сторону их шатра.  
Дождь лил еще сильнее, как будто небеса, в одну ночь, решили обрушить всю силу и мощь своей истинной природы.


	28. Король. Часть вторая

Наступило ранее утро. Солнце еще не показалось на горизонте, но его первые лучи уже начинали освещать землю. В лагере Бьорна Железнобокого и Харальда Прекрасноволосого было тихо. Подготовка к новому дню и новой битве начнутся чуть позже, а пока сама природа только просыпалась и начинала дышать свежестью, и теплом.  
В этот раз Харальд проснулся раньше обычного, Эриель не было под навесом. Он вышел и решил осмотреться. Неподалеку от их шатра Прекрасноволосый увидел Эри и Флоки. Оба были в веселом расположении духа — плотник лил на голову девушки воду из большого деревянного ведра. Эриель морщилась и смывала со своих волос остатки грязи и запекшейся крови. Рана на затылке отдавалась чем-то неприятным и пульсирующим, как только холодная вода попадала на нее.  
Эриель был в простой белой тунике Флоки, которую плотник отдал ей в качестве сменной одежды. Ее платье, перепачканное кровью и грязью, лежало рядом.  
Только теперь Харальд смог разглядеть свою жену лучше, чем накануне в сумерках — он ошибался. Руки и ноги девушки были в синяках и кровоподтеках. Рана на затылке была видна не вооруженным взглядом. Падение со стены не прошло даром. Под глазами залегли морщины и темные тени, но не смотря на все это она улыбалась.  
— Вот возьми, — Флоки протянул Эриель небольшой сверток, там был заживляющий бальзам. — Смотреть на тебя больно, но это чудо — ты на ногах…особенно, после всего, что случилось.  
— Спасибо, Флоки — тихо ответила Эри и улыбнулась — спасибо, что хоть ты относишься ко мне по-человечески. Нужно освободить Каттегат. А после… — она вздохнула — Столько еще предстоит сделать, ты даже не представляешь!  
С этими словами они обнялись и Флоки ласково погладил Эри по ее мокрым волосам. Девушка поморщилась снова.  
— Прости, прости — Флоки немного волновался за нее — должно быть голова у тебя все еще болит.  
— Еще как — ответила Эри. — Надеюсь, у меня хватит сил. Спасибо тебе Флоки, спасибо за меч.  
— Не стоит, Эри — Флоки снова обнял ее. — Я знаю, тебя нам послали боги, ты спасаешь Каттегат снова и снова. Если найдешь Хельгу живой — передай ей, что я ее очень люблю. Мы отстоим Каттегат.  
— Конечно, — Эри крепко прижалась к плотнику, — хоть ты не думаешь, что я ведьма.  
— Ведьма? — удивился Флоки. — Кто же это интересно так считает?  
— Король Харальд. Он полагает, что-то, что произошло со мной и потом я так бытсро пришла в себя — это колдовство. Также как и Ивар. — сказал она.  
— Глупости! — возразил Флоки и посмотрел на нее очень внимательно — Я вчера тоже удивился, когда ты так быстро пришла в себя после падения, но я знал тебя и раньше, а сегодня вижу скорбные «плоды» твоих попыток быть храброй — это не колдовство, а сила духа, твоя смелость и мужество, которые бегут по твоим жилам. Эри, когда все закончиться — возвращайся к нам, обратно, в Каттегат. Я вижу как ты таешь на глазах. Харальд жесток с тобой. Да, ты стала королевой, но я вижу твои страдания. Это не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Он не позволит тебе быть собой. Я видел, как он заставил тебя убивать…  
— Я думала об этом, Флоки, но он никогда меня не отпустит. Скорее убьет — грустно улыбнулась она. — Харальд решил, что я претендую на его трон, потому что его люди полюбили меня.  
— Харальд всегда был болен властью. Эта мысль его никогда не покидала. — вздохнул Флоки.  
— Когда-нибудь, он потеряет все — сказала Эри — Он не видит ничего, кроме короны. Руки его в крови, сердце полно жестокости. Мне не нужна власть, Флоки.  
— Что же тебе нужно, Эри? — спросил Флоки, ласково заглядывая в ее карие галаза.  
— Прощение — грустно сказала она — для него и для себя. Если я смогу простить его — я стану свободной по-настоящему.  
— А какое прощение ты просишь для Харальда? — спросил плотник и морщинки вокруг его глаз собрались вместе. Флоки улыбался. — Он викинг и это его жизнь.  
— Чтобы и он научился прощать. Если он сможет простить меня — сможет и понять — ответила Эри.  
— Простить тебя? За что? — Флоки никак не мог понять, к чему она клонит.  
— За то, что его душа плачет и не находит покоя. Что бы он нашел в себе силы отпустить меня. Не смотря на всю боль, которую он принес с собой, я не желаю ему зла. И прощаю его. Власть дала ему одиночество, плечи его с бременем. Трудный путь он выбрал для себя, но это его путь. Пусть боги хранят его.  
— Я еще не встречал таких людей на этой земле — Флоки снова обнял девушку. — Чтобы не случилось, знай — мы с Хельгой всегда примем тебя.  
Харальд был поражен услышанным, он стоял неподвижно. С ним творилось что-то очень странное. Впервые в жизни он был поражен и обезоружен. В нем боролись неведомые силы. Все его чувства смешались, он сам не мог понять, что с ним происходит. Эта женщина сделала из него тряпку. В тоже самое время его любовь к ней, которая, стала еще сильнее, перемешавшись с подозрениями, ревностью и жестокостью.  
Любовь Харальда приобрела какой-то странный извращенный оттенок. Он готов был задушить ее собственными руками и был готов пасть перед ней на колени, и просить ее любви.  
Все утро король прибывал в задумчивости, наблюдая как его любимый брат и остальные готовятся к новой битве. Харальд понимал — бой будет жестоким, они, наверняка потеряют много людей. С этими мыслями он встал и взял свой долинный обоюдоострый кинжал.  
Эриель уже переоделась в походную одежду и была готова вести с собой Хальфдана, а также часть войска Прекрасноволосого.  
Теперь она сидела и смотрела куда-то в даль на восходящее солнце. Голова ее сильно болела и кружилась, но девушка не давала себе повода думать об этом — сейчас было не время для того, чтобы жалеть себя. Впереди их ждала жестокая битва.  
Харальд приблизился к Эри. Как только он подошел, девушка вздрогнула и побледнела, но в ее глазах не было былого испуга.  
— Эри — начал Харальд тихо и склонился перед ней на колени, протягивая ей кинжал. — Обрежь мои волосы.  
— Ты же сказал, что обрежешь свои волосы, когда найдешь женщину своей мечты — Эриель смотрела в его голубые, полные нежности, глаза.  
— Я уже нашел. Любовь моя, сокровище мое, моя королева, обрежь мои волосы. — настойчиво повторил Харальд и положил голову ей на колени. — Режь!  
Эриель взяла кинжал и отрезала его волосы, заплетенные в тугую косу. Улыбающийся Харальд встал на ноги и жестом отдал ей отрезанные пряди своих волос.  
— Я очень люблю тебя. — проговорил он. — Я слышал как ты разговаривала с Флоки.  
Эриель смотрела на него своими карими глазами.  
— Прости меня за все — он снова опустился перед ней на колени. — Если мне суждено погибнуть в бою — ты свободна. Ты сможешь вернуться к себе домой.  
— Нет, Харальд, я не хочу покупать свободу такой ценой — глаза ее заблестели.  
— Ты свободна, — повторил он.  
— Что? — Эриель никак не могла поверить, что Харальд говорит это от чистого сердца.  
— Уезжай, просто уезжай, пожалуйста — снова сказал он.  
Эри молчала.  
— Ты свободна — повторил Прекрасноволосый, глаза его излучали нежность и любовь, в уголках сверкнули слезы. Харальд не врал. — Я всегда буду любить тебя. Ты всегда будешь моей королевой. Я прощаю тебя, прости и ты меня. Я отпускаю тебя.  
— Куда же мне идти? — Эриель немного растерялась от такого заявления Прекрасноволосого. Ее вдруг потянуло к Харальду. Она провела рукой по его щеке… Харальд застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Это было дороже для него, чем тысячи поцелуев. Ее тепло, которое, возможно он ощущает в последний раз. Взяв себя в руки, он снова заговорил.  
— Флоки прав, когда все закончится, оставайся в Каттегате — с этими словами Харальд взял её лицо в свои руки и поцеловал Эри. — Я очень люблю тебя.  
После, он пошел к своим людям. Нужно было подготовится, чтобы вести воинов на другой конец Каттегата и занять позицию.  
Воины заканчивали подготовку к бою и уже выстраивались в ряд.  
Хальфдан, который должен был вести часть людей Прекрасноволосого, был в полном боевом вооружении. Топор был в его правой руке, щит с нарисованными на нем рунами, в левой. Хальфдан был готов и ожидал, когда его брат проститься со своей женой.

— Хальфдан решил пойти с тобой и выполняет приказ своего брата несмотря на то, что остался со мной — сказал Бьорн, затачивая свой топор и располагаясь рядом с Эриель.  
— Потому что Хальфдан слишком долго был с Харальдом, был им воспитан. А тот, кто взращен под началом какого-нибудь предводителя, теряет способность мыслить самостоятельно, теряет инициативу, а уж действовать и принимать решения, подавно.  
— Почему ты решила спасти нас и остаться? Ты можешь вернуться домой — продолжил Бьорн.  
— Я так решила, здесь есть Флоки и Хельга — они помогли мне выжить, я обрела еще один дом тут, в Каттегате. — ответила Эри.  
— Ты можешь погибнуть — Бьорн внимательно посмотрел на нее.  
— Мы все можем погибнуть, страшно умирать по-одиночке, вместе не страшно ничего — ответила она.  
— А если тебе прикажет Харальд — уехать, в тот же Вестфолд и не рисковать собой, он король и ты должна будешь ему подчиниться — продолжил Железнобокий.  
— Харальд отпустил меня. Я свободный человек. Приказывают умирать, нет еще таких приказов жить, сдаваясь врагу — Эриель резко замолчала. — Я не воительница, Бьорн Железнобокий, но я не хочу гибели невинных людей.  
— Война необходима. — Железнобокий задумался. — войн без жертв и крови не бывает.  
— Война — ваша жизнь, расширение границ, власть — отозвалась Эриель — пока другого способа воевать, без жертв, еще не придумали, но войну нельзя выиграть одними сражениями на поле битвы. Какой мудрый король будет посылать на смерть все новых и новых воинов, затыкая кровавые дыры живыми людьми… Долго такому на престоле не продержаться.  
— А как же те, которые идут в бой с именем Одина и Тора на устах, мы сражаемся во имя богов и нашего будущего. Вальхалла ждет самых храбрых — возразил Бьорн.  
— Слепой фанатизм, в нем нет будущего…люди от него устают, даже, если он побеждает, на первых парах, но таким образом победы и власти не удержать. Фанатики, они устанут от самих себя. Должно быть что-то большее. — Эриель посмотрела на Железнобокого.  
— Умирать не страшно, когда знаешь, ради чего ты живешь и готов отдать за это жизнь — добавила она с улыбкой. Потом она встала и взяла в руки свой меч, чтобы присоединиться к людям под предводительством младшего брата Прекрасноволосого.  
Хальфдан уже собрал отряд, который должен был идти с Эриель.  
Взошло солнце, но оно тут же спряталось за серыми облаками, закрываясь от грядущей страшной кровавой бойни.


	29. Король. Часть третья

Солнце, не успев взойти, погрузилось с серые грозовые тучи. Словно тень Фенрира пробежала по небу, черные вороны слетелись в большую стаю, предвкушая кровавый пир. Освободившись от своих оков, гигантский волк выплеснул всю свою ярость и мощь… Брат прошел против брата…  
Хальфдан, Эриель и отряд воинов должны были отыскать ту самую пещеру, пробраться в глубь Каттегата и освободить Хвицерка, и Уббе, а после, открыть ворота для людей Бьорна Железнобокого, в то время как король Харальд должен штурмовать высокий вал с высокой защитной стеной на другой стороне города, чтобы отвлечь Ивара и его войско, тем самым Харальд принимал удар на себя.  
— Я готов, как мы пробиремся в пещеру? — Хальфдан был настроен решительно.  
— Нам нужно проплыть вот к тому утесу, а потом высадиться на берег — ответила Эри на вопрос Хальфдана.  
— Отлично, поплывем сразу к утесу — с этими словами он вошел в воду, держа на головой свой топор и меч. Щит был привязан у него за спиной. То же самое стали делать остальные воины.  
— Эри? — Хальфдан оглянулся, к его удивлению, она продолжала стоять на берегу.  
— Я не умею плавать — с сожалением ответила она.  
Хальфдан рассмеялся и снова вернулся обратно. Свой щит ему пришлось перевесить впереди себя.  
— Придется тебе ехать у меня на спине. — предложение Хальфдана было единственным выходом. Воспользоваться лодками — значило привлечь лишнее внимание.  
— Хорошо — Эриель обняла его за плечи и шею сзади, так крепко, как только хватило сил. Таким образом они отправились к утесу.  
— Только не придуши меня раньше времени — усмехнулся он. — А иначе мой старший брат расстроиться и ему не с кем будет распивать эль на праздничном пиру.  
— Прости, я не хотела — извинилась Эри.  
— Не бойся, все хорошо. — снова улыбнулся Хальфдан — Я обещал Харальду беречь тебя во что бы то ни стало.  
— Мы почти на месте — сказала Эри, завидев нужный выступ на берегу.  
Воины выбрались на берег. Лес был густой, ветки деревьев почти скрывали землю от дневного света, влажный мох и трава, заросли кустов — среди этого всего Эри должна была найти вход в ту самую пещеру. Выбравшись из холодной воды она сразу же принялась шарить руками под ближайшими кустами, в надежде найти тот самый вход.  
Ей было холодно, тело пробирала мелкая дрожь, голова болела, мокрая одежда стала тяжелой и сковывала движения, но Эри не останавливалась ни на секунду.  
Наконец, она наткнулась на ранее разворошенные кусты и листья, это были следы Бёдвара. Эриель обрадовалась — он был жив и нашел заветный лаз в пещеру.  
— Сюда — позвала она Хальфдана. Остальные последовали за ним.  
— Это и есть тот самый вход? — Хальфдан был удивлен, ведь сам вход, так искусно спрятанный, напоминал медвежий лаз или большую лисью нору.  
— Да, это здесь, нам надо торопиться — Эриель не долго думая, нырнула в лаз.  
— Что ж, — сказал Хальфдан, снимая свой щит — за ней! Будет нелегко… Вперед!  
Оказавшись в пещере воины не могли скрыть своего удивления и восторга.  
Стекающие капли воды по высоким каменным стенам, переливались разноцветными огнями. У подножья, раскинувшись пушистым ковром, рос густой темно-зеленый мох. Он переливался как драгоценный изумруд, отбрасывая причудливые зеленые лучи на узкую тропу, которая вела в самую глубь пещеры. Сами стены были разукрашены необычным узором, который тоже уходил куда-то в даль.  
Эриель зажгла факел — спускайтесь сюда, только ступайте осторожно, не разбудите местных гномов.  
Воины переглянусь между собой.  
— Гномы? — удивился Хальфдан.  
— Именно, — ответила Эри улыбнувшись — это ведь их пещера. Никто иной не мог сотворить такой чертог. Будем уважать чужой труд.  
— Вот уж не думал, что ты веришь в их существование — отозвался Хальфдан, помогая одному из своих людей спуститься.  
— Повезет тому, кому они окажут свое предпочтение — продолжала Эри, продвигаясь все дальше во мрак, освещая путь факелом — Ведь клинки выкованные гномами самые крепкие. Нам туда!  
Шли они долго, но несмотря на темноту и усталость, никто даже не думал об отдыхе, нужно было спешить. Осталось дойти до теплого источника, а там от верфи до Каттегата было рукой подать.  
Эриель вспомнила, как она гуляла здесь недалеко по этому самому лесу, как ходила купаться к теплому источнику, любуясь сказочным, исходящим неведомо откуда, светом, как видела приходящих на водопой оленей, как ловила рыбу недалеко от верфи, как помогала Флоки. Эти воспоминания сейчас придавали ей мужества и сил, согревали ее в глубине этого холодного каменного нескончаемого туннеля.

***

Битва уже началась. Бьорн и его воины атаковали главные ворота горда, закрываясь щитами от летящих со стены стрел.  
Длинный, укрепленный со всех сторон, таран с грохотом ломал в ворота Каттегата, Бьорн командовал наступление и всякий раз сам помогал катить таран к воротам.  
Ивар наблюдал за этим действом, раздавая команды своим людям. Атака не останавливалась ни на секунду, даже на горячее масло не могло быть причиной отступления, которое Бескостный приказал лить со стены на воинов Бьорна. В это самое время он отправил своего личного телохранителя на другую сторону, чтобы отбивать атаку короля Харальда и его людей.  
Это был крепкий не очень молодой закаленный в многочисленных боях мужчина, с платиновыми длинными волосами, тот самый, который притащил Эриель к Ивару и который добил раненого Айварса.  
Тем временем Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своей частью войска подошел к противоположный укреплениям Каттегата. Вдоль стены была крутая насыпь, воины были как на ладное. Прекрасноволосый тот час же отдал приказ о штурме стены, медлит было нельзя. Воины быстро и проворно потащили лестницы. На них тут же обрушился шквал стрел.  
Харальд выхватил свой меч и командуя атаку, побежал на штурм стены впереди всех остальных. Рядом падали убитые воины, стрелы летели, тучи сгущались и вот уже через мгновение раздался удар молота Тора и расколол серое небо яркой полосой молнии на двое. Полил сильный дождь.  
Харальд стал взбираться на стену, где разгорался бой. Воины из охраны Ивара уже бежали к этой части стены и сбрасывали его людей вниз.  
Во главе был тот самый телохранитель Бескостного, его раскинувшиеся по меховому плащу платиновые волосы намокли от дождя, лицо в глубоких шрамах, было спокойным. Он разил воинов одним за другим, оставляя за собой дорогу из кровавых тел.  
Харальду и еще одному молодому воину, которым почти удалось забраться на стену, пришлось столкнуться с ним нос к носу. На лице платинового воина не дрогнул не один мускул, когда он одним движением снес голову этому молодому воину, который уже забрался на стену.  
Харальд попытался перелезть через стену и уже замахнулся на телохранителя Ивара, как вдруг его меч выскользнул у него из рук.  
Принимать решение нужно было мгновенно. Харальд решил спрыгнуть со стены, зацепившись за висящий канат, но его попытка была не удачной. Сорвавшись, он упал вниз. Удар был сильным.  
Харальд не мог пошевелиться, кровь выступила на его губах. Он лежал неподвижно какое-то время, не способный пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой.  
Неужели, смерть уже собралась позвать короля с собой?  
Платинововолосый воин решил, что король Харальд мертв, свалившись с такой высоты, он не стал добивать его из лука.  
Воспользовавшись этим моментом, Прекрасноволосый собрал все свои силы и подобрав валявшийся рядом щит, укрылся за одной из перевернутых телег неподалеку. Кровь шла горлом, все тело превратилось в одну сплошную рану, которая при каждом вздохе или движении тут же напоминала о себе. Будучи очень выносливым и крепким Харальд снова поднялся на ноги. На этот раз штурм оказался удачным. Он и его воины оказались на стене.

***

Тем временем, отряд Хальфдана, ведомый Эриель, вышел к теплому источнику.  
— Остается уже сосем немного — Эриель могла различить свет, это был выход, неподалеку слышался знакомый голос, это была Хельга.  
Они ускорили шаг и спустя некоторое время, вышли на небольшую поляну, окруженную с одной стороны лесом, а с другой располагалась верфь Флоки.  
Хельга сразу заметила из отряд и Эриель.  
— Эриель… — Хельга застыла и слезы радости потекли по ее щекам.  
— Хельга. Хелльгааа! — закричала Эри и побежала ей навстречу.  
— О, боги, ты жива! — Хельга обнимала Эри так крепко, как только ей позволяли силы. Рядом с ней стоял Бёдвар, живой и невредимый. Он был рад видеть свою королеву.  
— Где все остальные? — спросила Эри.  
— Все здесь в пещере, нам удалось спрятаться от людей Ивара. — Хельга показала на выходящих из другого входа пещеры Торви с детьми. Лагерта также была здесь, сильная рана на ноге не давала ей полноценно передвигаться. Ее сопровождали несколько уцелевших в битве воительниц.  
— Хельга и все остальные, пожалуйста выслушайте меня — Эриель заговорила очень бытсро, она надеялась успеть рассказать главное, времени было очень мало. — Бьорн, Флоки и король Харальд со своими людьми вернулись из похода заключив успешный мирный договор с Франкией. Но, теперь, когда Ивар напал на Каттегат, мы должны снова сплотиться вместе и отстоять наш дом.  
— Я готова, пусть даже эта битва будет для меня последней — твердо сказала Лагерта, с этими словами она с трудом подошла к Эри и обняла ее — я очень рада тебе Эриель, рада видеть тебя живой.  
— Бьорн взял штурм главных ворот на себя, Харальд со своими людьми должен отвлекать силы Ивара с противоположной стороны. А отряд Хальфдана вместе со мной будет прорываться в глубь Каттегата. Мы должны освободить Уббе и Хвицерка, а также открыть ворота, в случае, если у Бьорна это не получиться. Вместе мы должны справиться.  
При упоминании о Бьорне, Торви взяла щит и затянула по-крепче свой кожаный пояс.  
— Я иду с вами — решительно скала она. — Хельга, прошу, сохрани наших с Бьорном детей.  
Другие воительницы тоже присоединились к их отряду.  
— Нет, Бёдвар, ты славный и очень храбрый воин. — решительно сказала Эри, заметив в глазах юноши такую же искру решительности и мужества как у Торви — Но, кто-то должен остаться здесь и защитить Хельгу и детей Бьорна.  
— Хорошо моя королева, пусть будет так — Бёдвар не выдержал и обнял Эри на прощание.  
— Хельга, Флоки очень любит тебя — Эриель обняла и Хельгу. — Береги себя.  
С этими словами весь отряд отправился в другой длинный вход — подземелье, которое вело к базарной площади Каттегата.

***

В этот момент у главных ворот города разгорелась страшная бойня. Ивар отдал приказ поджечь масло. Вопли воинов раздавались по всему побережью, не смотря на это Бьорн снова и снова отдавал приказ штурмовать ворота. Таран снова и снова откатывался и возвращался к заветной цели. Постепенно ворота стали поддаваться. Заметив это Бескостный бытсро сообразил, что Бьорн и Харальд решили отвлечь его от чего-то более важного. Он понимал — долго оборону ему не сдержать.  
Он отдал последний приказ стрелять в Бьорна Железнобокого всем своим лучникам.  
Сам же Ивар, понимал, что битва может быть проиграна. Слишком много людей привел с собой Прекрасноволосый, который, не смотря на полученные раны успешно взял штурмом другую сторону стены и теперь еще одна битва разгорелась, но уже на самих стенах.  
Ивар понимал, прост так ему не спастись. Он решил спуститься со стены и опробовать свою последнюю западню. В это самое мгновение ворота Каттегата пали.  
Бьорн со небольшим отрывом с боевым кличем вкатил таран во внутрь, встретившись лицом к лицу с Бескостным и его людьми.  
— Добро пожаловать, Бьорн! — ухмыляясь крикнул Ивар, отдавая приказ. Огромные железные ворота в одно мановение ока перекрыли выход. Бьорн, с небольшим отрядом остался один на один с людьми Ивара.  
В тоже самое время отряд Хальфдана выбрался из потайного входа и оказался недалеко от длинного дома и базарной площади. Недалеко от этого места, в сарае были Уббе и Хвицерк. Они были связаны и под охраной. Хальфдан и еще несколько воинов быстро справились с этой довольно легкой задачей, и вот уже Уббе, и Хвицерк присоединились к отряду.  
Ивар не ожидал такого развития событий и стал отступать в глубь города, прикрываясь своими людьми.  
Воины храбро сражались, но с другой стороны их внезапно окружили люди короля Харальда. Замкнув таким образом большой круг. Ивар и его преданный дроттинг выстроили стену щитов, его верный телохранитель с платиновыми волосами был рядом. Харальд и Бьорн поравнялись, приветствуя друг друга.  
— Ивар! — крикнул Железнобокий — Я жду тебя! Выходи и сражайся!  
Ответа не последовало. Бескостный лишь улыбнулся и сверкнул своими ярко-голубыми глазами. В этот момент со всех сторон к ним стали приближаться воины Бескостного, таким образом поймав людей Харальда и Бьорна в еще большую ловушку. Сам Ивар скрылся за спиной своего верного слуги, растворившись за воинами.  
Бьорн и Харальд ринулись на дроттинг Бескостного. Завязался тяжелый и жестокий бой. Брызги крови летели во все стороны. Крики раненых воинов, падающих на землю замертво оглашали улицы Каттегата.  
— Они там! — Хальфдан увидел как его брат и Железнобокий бьются в окружении. — Вперед! Весь отряд понесся за ним выкрикивая боевой клич.  
Бьорна окружило сразу несколько хорошо вооруженных воинов. Оказавшись в кольце он отбивался как мог, но сил было все меньше и меньше. В отличии от более искусного Харальда, Бьорн не успевал уворачиваться от всех ударов сразу. В какой-то момент он ощутил как над его головой занесли топор…  
Появившейся к этому моменту отряд Хальфдана крушил дроттинг Ивара. Эриель смешавшись с воинами оказалась в самой гуще. Ее галаза успели рассмотреть как один из воинов занес топор над Железнобоким. Рядом был Харальд. Расправившись со своим противником он не торопился Бьорну на помощь.  
Что-то заставило его застыть на месте. Что его отделяло от трона? Только это мгновение… Не станет Бьорна, не станет и главного претендента на Каттегат.  
Всего один удар… который Бьорн уже не успевал его отразить.  
В это мгновение чей-то меч успел отвести от него удар. Это был Харальд. Одним ловким движением он отрубил голову противнику, тем самым подставив самого себя под удар следующего нападающего.  
На него напали сразу несколько. Пока Бьорн разворачивался, чтобы отразить очередной удар, меч одного из воинов вонзился прямо в тело Харальда, который заслонил собой Железнобокого.  
Кровь проступила на кольчуге Прекрасноволосого…острая резкая боль заставила короля осесть на землю. В этот момент Железнобокий успел расправиться с остальными.  
В глазах Харальда все плыло, теплая алая струя стекала на землю. Рана была очень тяжелой. Он проваливался в какую-то полу-дрему. Шум битвы постепенно затихал и становился глухим и каким-то далеким. Все вдруг стихло. Он ничего не видел и не ощущал. Только чьи-то руки подхватили его. Какой-то голос, раздающийся откуда-то сверху произносил его имя.  
В его голове отдавался тот самый голос скальда, как тогда за ужином в Вестфолде. Песня дарила покой и обрывочные воспоминания, которые теперь проносились в его голове. Его короткое детство, отец, который впервые сажает его на коня, погребальный костер матери, маленький Хальфдан, провожающие его в поход, его королевство… она, его Эри, ее голос. Голос! Это был ее голос, он звал его.  
— Харальд! Харальд! Очнись — Эриель держала его обеими руками. Ей с большим трудом удалось привести его в сознание. Харальд очнулся, словно ото сна, перед его глазами были ее карие большие обеспокоенные глаза. Слеза стекала по ее щеке.  
— Эри — с трудом проговорил Прекрасноволосый. — Помоги мне встать.  
Битва закончилась. Победа была за ними.  
Эриель подставила свое хрупкое плечо и помогла ему встать.  
Истекающий кровью Харальд, выпрямился во весь рост, его голубые глаза сверкали, не выпуская из рук своего меча, он издал боевой клич, приветствуя воинов-победителей.  
Все воины как один закричали ему в ответ. Когда крики стихли, Бьорн Железнобокий вышел вперед и поднял свой меч в воздух.  
— Да здравствует король Харальд! — провозгласил он. Огромная волна голосов накрыла Каттегат. Воины славили своего короля.  
Да здравствует король…


	30. Глава промежуточная. Пустота.

С тех пор прошел целый месяц. Весна полноправно вступила в свои права.  
Земля, прогретая теплыми лучами солнца, была готова принять в свое лоно новую жизнь.  
Каттегат снова вернулся к прежней жизни. Восстановление разрушенных укреплений началось скоро, сразу же после похорон погибших.  
По распоряжению Бьорна Железнобокого король Харальд мог оставаться в Каттегате до полного излечения своих ран и был принят как дорогой гость и главный союзник. Войско и флот Прекрасноволосого также расположился в гаванях города.  
Ивар Бескостный исчез сражу же после битвы, больше его никто не видел. Он словно растворился в воздухе. Поговаривали, что он в обличье бродяги сумел сбежать из Каттегата и отплыть в далекие холодные земли в восточной части. Но так это было или нет, никто точно не знал.  
Раны Харальда были тяжелыми, не смотря на то, что он был очень крепким и выносливым воином, на этот раз ему пришлось побороться за свою жизнь всерьез.  
Первую неделю Эри не отходила от него ни на шаг, прерываясь лишь на короткий сон и еду. Хальфдан очень переживал за брата, он кружил около его шатра словно коршун, когда Эриель вышла и объявила о том, что теперь Хальфдан должен будет временно возглавить войско, в случае необходимости, и взять на себя выполнение некоторых других обязанностей короля. В шатер Эри никого не пускала, лишь Хельгу.  
Некоторые из воинов Прекрасноволосого стали опасаться за жизнь своего короля. Время шло, но Харальд не появлялся на людях. Только спустя две недели, под неустанной заботой и присмотром Эриель c Хельгой, он смог почувствовать прилив сил.  
— Не понимаю, Эри, зачем ты тратишь свое время и лечишь этого ублюдка Харальда? Он не был таким добрым в отношении тебя — спросил Флоки ехидно и зло, как только она в очередной раз вышла из шатра, что бы сжечь окровавленные льняные бинты после перевязки.  
— Флоки, что ты делал, когда Хельга была ранена в походе? — ответила Эриель глядя плотнику в глаза. Флоки молчал, она его пристыдила. — То-то и оно, это мой долг. Если ты не забыл, он спас Бьорна от смерти. Позови Хальфдана, он мне сейчас очень понадобиться.  
С этими словами она прошла к костру, который разгорался неподалеку.  
Хальфдан, который шатался взад-вперед около шатра, насторожился.  
— Я все слышал, Флоки, не трудись — сказал он. — Эри! Я готов, что нужно делать.  
Эри кивнула и жестом попросила зайти его в шатер.  
Когда Хальфдан зашел вовнутрь, он увидел своего старшего брата, который, обнаженный до пояса, лежал на большом топчане, устланным мягким тюфяком и льняным покрывалом. Харальд был в сознании, но дышал тяжело.  
— Что, презабавный у меня вид, неправда ли, Хальфдан? — даже в таком нелегком положении Прекрасноволосый улыбался и тут же его речь была прервана сильным глухим кашлем, изо рта снова потекла кровь.  
— Харальд…брат… — прошептал Хальфдан, подходя ближе к нему. Рана была глубокой, кровь сочилась и не останавливалась. Сам Прекрасноволосый был очень бледным, его изможденное лицо, покрытое испариной, теперь казалось лишь тенью. Только одни глаза выдавали в нем прежнего Харальда, его силу и характер.  
Стерев кровь с губ он жестом подозвал своего младшего брата к себе.  
— Хальфдан, обещай мне — Харальд снова разразился диким кашлем, кровь снова хлынула из его горла.  
— Лучше молчи, тебе не надо разговаривать. Я все выполню — Хальфдан склонился над своим братом.  
— Если Эри захочет вернуться к себе домой, обещай снарядить корабль для нее — прохрипел Прекрасноволосый.  
В эту минут в шатер вошли Эриель и Хельга, в руках у нее был кувшин с отваром.  
— Харальд, ты должен собрать все свои оставшиеся силы. Рана не заживет сама, придется зашивать. — Эриель подвесила еще один светильник с китовым жиром прямо над головой Харальда. — А ты, Хальфдан, будешь помогать мне. Ничего не нужно, только лишь держать еще один светильник чуть выше.  
— Я готов, шей — решительно ответил Прекрасноволосый.  
Эриель дала ему выпить отвар, который должен был немного притупить боль. Она сняла со своей шеи ту саму цепочку с головой Фенрира, которую когда-то ей подарил Харальд, и положила ее ему на ладонь. Харальд слабо улыбнулся.  
Острая большая игла из китовой кости вонзилась в плоть. Кровь стекала большими темно-красными струями, которые Хельга тут же вытерала. Крупные капли пота выступили на лице Прекрасноволосого, лицо стало мертвенно бледным, татуировки стали еще ярче, чем прежде. Глаза Харальда были устремлены прямо на Эриель.  
— Потерпи еще немного — Эри видела его боль.  
Харальд не отрываясь глядел на нее. Не издавая не единого звука, он продолжал лежать не шевелясь. Оставалось совсем немного, когда вдруг Эриель нащупала в ране очень мелкий, почти невидимый, но осязаемый металлический осколок.  
— Харальд, тебе придется еще немного потерпеть — сказала она, осознавая, что ей руками придется вытаскивать этот осколок прямо по-живому. — Будет очень больно.  
— Поцелуй меня — вдруг сказал Харальд, озарив свое изможденное лицо прежней улыбкой.  
— Харальд, прошу, не сейчас — Эриель была сосредоточена как никогда.  
— Поцелуй — Харальд настаивал, в его глазах отразились те самые искры. Он неожиданно схватил Эриель за руку и потянул к себе.  
— Сейчас моя игла острее твоей, тебе лучше успокоиться и еще немного потерпеть — с улыбкой ответила Эри.  
— Знаю, знаю… мне не везет с женщинами — ответил Прекрасноволосый и отпустил ее.  
Эриель продолжала свою трудную работу. Хальфдан держал лампу, а Хельга вытерала кровь. Нащупав осколок Эри вытащила его вместе с небольшим кусочком плоти и крови Харальда. Прекрасноволосый лишь поморщился.  
— Почти все — она ласково посмотрела в его голубые глаза. Харальд слабо улыбался.  
Закончив зашивать рану, она и Хельга перевязали его. У Эриель не было больше сил. Она вышла из шатра и пошла вдоль берега, руки ее и одежда были в крови Харальда, ее тошнило, голова кружилась, прохладный ветер обдувал ее лицо.  
Она выполнила свой долг, выполнила все свои обещания, сдержала свое слово. Теперь — она свободна.

***

Бьорн Железнобокий попросил Харальда погостить его еще немного, после того как король пошел на поправку. Теперь, когда их клятвы были подкреплены договором о мире, Каттегат мог вздохнуть спокойно.

Но все же, Железнобокого что-то тяготило, особенно теперь, когда он и король Харальд вместе отвоевали его землю, когда разделили все тяготы и невзгоды походов, пировали не раз за одним столом. Сомнения не покидали Бьорна.  
Харальд был не из тех, кто просто так оставил бы свои амбиции в стороне, довольствуясь лишь договором, да посулами о будущих совместных набегах и золоте с далекими землями в придачу. Не смотря на свои сомнения, Бьорн предпочитал иметь такого союзника, чем еще раз схлестнуться с Прекрасноволосым в бою, да и потом здесь, в Каттегате, были его люди и флот, которые остановились на постой со своим королем.  
Хальфдан был рад выздоровлению своего брата, так как управлять всеми делами королевства в одиночку ему не представлялось возможным, только теперь Хальфдан осознал — какое тяжкое и нелегкое бремя несет его старший брат. Харальд согласился прогостить еще неделю, но он больше не мог оставлять Вестфолд без короля.  
В большом доме готовили очередной пир. Все радовались, что все закончилось оглашением мира между Вестфолдом и Каттегатом. Новые связи, армия и флот больше, чем когда-либо, расцвет торговли, новые совместные походы. Радовались такому союзу все, кроме Эриель.  
Она часто бродила по берегу, в полном одиночестве, теперь, когда все закончилось, она чувствовала в своей душе пустоту.  
Она, чаще, чем обычно, вспоминала свой дом, муэдзина, призывающего к молитве правоверных. Ее корабли, книги…ее персидского учителя Камаля, который обучал ее боевому искусству, так же и ее приемный отец.  
Великий персидский воин Камаль был в составе наемного отряда воинов-асассинов, он был первым, кто взял на обучения Эриель, когда она еще была неловким тощим запуганным истерзанным подростком, по воле случая, купленная на невольничьем рынке и оказавшаяся в семье халифа Альманзора. Он также обучал других воинов и старшего сына самого халифа. Где же теперь ее дом…  
Дни проходили одним за одним, Эриель ничего не радовало и не приносило облегчения. Флоки пропадал на своей верфи, стараясь каждый раз звать Эри с собой, чтобы хоть немного ее расшевелить. Но руки ее отказывались выводить новые чертежи, голова лениво делала расчеты, а сама она с большим трудом заставляла себя осилить эскиз хотя бы к одному будущему компасу для драккара.  
Эриель душили воспоминания. Она чувствовала себя опустошенной и чужой, даже Флоки, который всерьез стал беспокоиться за нее, ничего не мог поделать. Хельга приняла ее в свой дом теперь уже как родную.  
— Эри, сегодня будет пир в длинном доме, ты обязательно должна пойти туда с нами, — начала Хельга.  
— Прости, дорогая Хельга, но мне совсем не хочется — тихо ответила она.  
— Ты обязательно должна пойти с нами, Эри. Не дело из дня в день бродить по берегу с тяжелыми мыслями. Тебе не повредит немного развеяться — с этими словами Хельга погладила девушку по голове.  
— Хорошо — согласилась Эри, она не хотела расстраивать Хельгу и Флоки.

***

В этот раз в длинном доме собралось очень много людей. Ярлы, знатные свободные люди, воины Харальда и Бьорна Железнобокого. Хальфдан, Хельга и Флоки, сидели за одним столом. Лагерта, окруженная своими девами-воительницами и Торви, сидящая справа от Бьорна. Здесь были все. Совсем как в первый раз, когда Эриель впервые вошла этот длинный зал, крепко держась за руку Хельги.  
Не хватало лишь самого короля Харальда Прекрасноволосого и его дроттинга.  
Эриель тихо сидела рядом с Хельгой, перед ней стояли разнообразные кушанья и большой кубок с вином, а рядом кувшин с чистой водой. Задумавшись о чем-то своем, она не обращала никакого внимания на произносимые тосты и всеобщее веселье.  
Вдруг большие двери в зал растворились и король Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими людьми вошел в длинный дом.  
Харальд умел произвести впечатление на окружающих. Его осанка и поступь, полные достоинства и уверенности, говорили о привычке к вниманию окружающих. На его устах играла привычная улыбка, теперь же она казалось, была еще шире, чем раньше. Волосы его были аккуратно расчесаны и завязаны в узел на затылке. Глаза его блестели, в них плясали яркие огоньки, которые выражали явное удовольствие короля от происходящего, ощущая себя полным победителем.  
В этот раз Прекрасноволосый был одет очень богато, даже роскошно по меркам викингов. Высокие дорогие кожаные сапоги, отороченные мехом у самых коленей, в которые были заправлены его штаны, отличающиеся тем, что ткань из которой они были выполнены, слегка переливалась и была тон в тон его обуви. Длинная, богато расшитая золотом ярко-алая туника, была перехвачена широким, с золотой пряжкой, поясом, украшенным по всей длине драгоценными камнями. На его груди красовалась массивная золотая цепь с мьёльниром.  
Тяжелый красивый плащ, обрамленный мехом, ниспадал до самого пола и волочился вслед за Харальдом. Обоюдоострый длинный меч в кожаных тесненных ножнах красовался на боку.  
Чуть позади короля шел его дроттинг — это были очень сильные крепкие и высокие воины, лучшие из лучших. Их лица выражали готовность защитить своего господина в любой момент.  
Как только Харальд зашел в большой зал, сам Бьорн Железнобокий вышел к нему на встречу с кубком в руках и принес тост — За короля Харальда! За наш союз! Сколллл!  
Все воины в зале подняли и стали приветствовать Прекрасноволосого, после чего он сел за тот же стол, за котором сидел его брат Хальфдан, Флоки с Хельгой и Эри.  
— Почему не садишься за стол вместе с Бьорном? — поинтересовался Хальфдан, наливая своему брату полный кубок.  
— Это тебя надо спросить, мой дорогой брат! — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый, принимая из его рук терпкое вино. — Твой любимчик уже изрядно выпил. Нет, Хальфдан, — продолжил Прекрасноволосый, обращаясь к Хельге и Флоки — здесь я среди своих друзей, не смотря на наши разногласия.  
Флоки ехидно улыбнулся.  
— Здесь моя семья — Харальд перевел свой взгляд на Эриель.  
— Я рад видеть тебя брат, сколл! — ответил Хальфдан.  
— Сколл! — повторили они все вместе. Эриель продолжала сидеть безучастно, как будто все это ее не касалось. В глубине души она была рада видеть Харальда живым и здоровым.  
— Эри, ты не рада меня видеть? — осторожно спросил ее Прекрасноволосый.  
— Отчего же, король Харальд, я рада твоему выздоровлению и… — Эриель внезапно замолчала.  
— И? — повторил Прекрасноволосый, заглядывая ей глаза и ожидая ответа.

Вдруг в зале заиграла легкая живая музыка. Наступило время веселиться и танцевать.  
Харальд не стал дожидаться как в прошил раз, когда его брат пригласит Эри на танец первым и снов утрет ему нос. Он сам поднялся со скамьи и протянул ей руку, приглашая на танец.  
— С каких это пор, король Харальд начал танцевать? — спросил уже хорошо подвыпивший Бьорн у Флоки, подходя к нему с очередным кубком, тот стоял рядом с одной из больших резных колонн, которые подпирали высокие своды большого зала, наблюдая за остальными танцующими. Хельга и Лагерта воспользовались случаем, чтобы наконец-то наговориться вдоволь.  
Харальд вывел Эри в самую середину зала, глаза его излучали радость, он не отрываясь смотрел ей в галаза. Она была немного смущена столь пристальным вниманием со стороны остальных. Ее простая одежда теперь составляла разительный контраст со многими женщинами, а рядом с самим Харальдом и подавно. Эри одевалась очень просто, ей уже не к чему было подчеркивать свой статус королевы. Все знали — Харальд добровольно отпустил ее.  
Прекрасноволосый нежно и осторожно держал ее за руки, он что-то тихо прошептал ей на ухо, но Эриель не могла разобрать. Она словно была в другом мире, лишь его голубые, блестящие и полные нежности глаза были сейчас перед ней.  
— Что? — переспросила она, сама не заметив как они уже кружились в танце.  
— Я сказал, что ты самая красивая из всех женщин в Мидгарде — Харальд улыбался и был очень доволен тем, что впервые за все то время, которое им выпало провести вместе, они танцевали вдвоем. — Ты кажется хотела что-то мне сказать?  
— Да, Харальд, я очень, рада что ты жив — нерешительно начала она. Легкая грустная улыбка тронула ее губы.  
— Все благодаря тебе, мое сокровище — Харальд немного насторожился, он заметил, что галаза Эри были очень грустными, больше, чем обычно. — Ты хотела меня о чем-то попросить?  
— Помнишь, ты обещал — продолжила она, переводя дыхание в нерешительности — что когда все закончиться, я могу попросить тебя отпустить меня домой.  
— Да, — улыбка Харальда мгновенно спала с его лица, а его голубые глаза сосредоточенно глядели в карие. — Я не оказываюсь от своих обещаний. Что ты решила? Теперь, когда рядом с тобой король, ты можешь просить всего, что пожелаешь!  
— Мне не важно, кто ты — король, воин или простой китобой, главное, что ты жив. Я решила… Харальд…я… я не могу так больше… — более твердо сказала Эри — я хочу уплыть обратно, к себе домой. Прости.  
В этот момент ее глаза наполнились слезами, она сама не могла понять, что же с ней происходит. Его полные нежности и тревоги галаза будили в ней до селе не ясные чувства, которых сама Эриель боялась больше всего.  
С этими словами она вырвалась из рук Прекрасноволосого и выбежала из большого зала. Харальда тронули ее слова, впервые в жизни он понял, что настоящие чувства не имеют титула. Он вспомнил, о чем ему говорил его любимый брат Хальфдан.  
Харальд стоял как вкопанный до тех пор, пока его младший брат не подошел к нему и не толкнул в плечо, он засмеялся. — Харальд, что ты ей такого сказал, что Эри просто как ветром сдуло? Разве король должен пугать своих подданных?  
— Ей не важно, король я или нет — тихо промолвил Харальд.  
— Так иди за ней! Ну же! — подтолкнул своего брата улыбающийся Хальфдан.  
Харальд выбежал из длинного дома. Ему не составило большого труда найти Эриель.

***

Эриель была на той самой пристани, где она провожала Флоки в поход вместе с остальными. Сильный ветер дул в лицо, разбросав ее каштановые волосы по груди и плечами. Слезы. беспомощные слезы текли по ее щеками.  
Теперь, она не могла найти покоя на этой земле. Месть и боль, отчаяние, ненависть ушли… На их смену пришла пустота. И еще одно… Странное чувство поселилось в ее сердце, которое она старалось безуспешно гнать от себя.  
Она больше не чувствовала к Харальду той испепеляющей и жгучей ненависти, она смогла его простить. К этому примешивалось и еще одно… Она не могла выбросить из своей память его голубые полные нежности глаза, тот момент, когда он перед битвой попросил отрезать свои волосы, когда отпустил ее.  
Эриель понимала, они не могут быть вместе, они испепелять друг друга, разорвут на части рано или поздно, но она не могла без него. Что-то притягивало ее к нему. Она должна уехать, как можно скорее, пока еще не поздно.  
Девушка вздрогнула и обернулась, когда позади нее послышались тихие шаги. Это был Харальд.  
— Эри, — он подошел совсем близко и взял ее руки в свои. Она подняла на него свои болшие карие и полные слез глаза. — Я выполню свое обещание и отправлю тебя домой, в твои земли, как только ты будешь готова.  
— Я… — ее душили слезы — я не могу остаться, Харальд.  
— Отчего же…хотя и правда, должно быть, я все время напоминаю тебе о твоей погибшей семье и разграбленном доме. — у него самого подступил комок к горлу. — Я знаю… лишь опаленная земля осталась в твоей памяти и в твоей душе… по моей вине…  
— Нет, Харальд — слезы продолжали струиться из ее глаз — это не самое страшное.  
— Что же еще? — Харальд боялся пошевелиться, словно боялся спугнуть ее.  
— Самое страшное — понять своего врага, — переведя дыхание, Эриель продолжила — ведь понять — значит простить. Но еще страшнее — полюбить его…  
Харальд не мог поверить, он мотнул головой, как бы отгоняя от себя невидимого призрака.  
— Что ты сказала? — удивленный Харальд взял ее лицо в свои руки и смотрел прямо на нее.  
Голубые глаза снова встретились с карими.  
— Самое страшное — полюбить своего врага. — повторила Эриель, гладя на него.  
— А вот теперь я никуда тебя не отпущу — ответил он.  
В уголках глаз Харальда показались слезы, он не выдержал больше… Заключив Эриель в свои объятия он припал к ее губам долгим нежным поцелуем.

Наступили сумерки, пир в длинном доме продолжался. Тосты и песни раздавались во всех уголках Каттегата. Луна выглянула и озарила своим нежным светом темный синий небосвод. Две фигуры стояли на берегу, держась за руки. Оба они смотрели куда-то в даль, но каждый из них знал — они вместе.


	31. Глава 11. Путь домой. Часть первая

Коль век не сократить, ни удлинить нельзя  
Ценить не стоит жизнь, но и винить нельзя.  
Увы, тебе и мне доставшиеся судьбы —  
Не воск, руками их перелепить нельзя.  
Омар Хайям

Через неделю корабли Харальда Прекрасноволосого собрались в обратный путь. Король не мог позволить себе более длительного отсутствия в своих землях.  
К его удивлению и радости Эриель все же решила вернуться в Вестфолд вместе с ним, но это было еще не все.  
Хальфдан неожиданно изъявил желание повидать свои родные берега. Еще несколько воинов Бьорна Железнобокого выразили желание перейти на службу к Прекрасноволосому, но после того, как Хвицерк решил отправиться вместе с ними, Бьорн был не просто удивлен, а сильно обеспокоен таким выбором.  
Хвицерк принял решение довольно неожиданно, спонтанно для всех. Ему захотелось увидеть соседние земли, другое государство и в обще, впечатлившись, как-то раз, рассказами Эри о далеких землях, он подумал, что не против и сам повидать что-нибудь. Посулы Харальда ему так же пришлись по-душе. Тем более в Каттегате его ничего и никто не держал.  
Железнобокий не знал радоваться ли ему или негодовать. Бьорну не пришлось по душе решение брата, заманчивые обещания Харальда, сладкие словно мед, могли обернуться тем, что Хвицерк сам себя загонял в положение заложника, но запретить ему он тоже не был в праве. А еще молодой сын Рагнара Лодброка очень уважал и преклонялся перед Прекрасноволосым, как перед умелым опытным воином.  
— Я рад, очень рад — говорил Харальд, обнимая Хвицерка, — что один из сыновей Рагнара Лодброка решил отправится со мной.  
— Я давно, как и Хальфдан, хотел бы повидать далекие земли и увидать что-то еще, кроме Каттегата, а также набраться у тебя опыта, Харальд. — ответил улыбающийся Хвицерк.  
— Что ж, — улыбнулся хищно Прекрасноволосый — раз Бьорн тебя отпустил с легким сердцем, значит так тому и быть. Он похлопал Хвицерка по плечу и указал место на своем драккаре.  
— Рад был сражаться с тобой бок о бок король Харальд. Теперь мы союзники — Бьорн вышел, чтобы проводить корабли Прекрасноволосого.  
— Я тоже Бьорн, я тоже. Буду рад тебе всегда, если надумаешь приплыть в Вестфолд. — ответил Харальд, похлопав как-то по-отечески Железнобокого по спине.  
— Ты спас мне жизнь, Харальд — почему-то это вылетело у Бьорна именно сейчас.  
Харальд ничего не ответил на эти слова Железнобокого, лишь улыбнулся своей привычной хитрой улыбкой и запрыгнул на корабль.  
— Всегда добро пожаловать в Вестфолд — повторил он, в его глазах снова заиграли огоньки.  
Хальфдана нигде не было. Оставалось совсем немного времени до отплытия, но младший брат короля не торопился.  
Эри никак не могла оторваться от Хельги, она долго разговаривала с ней и обнимала. Потом она попрощалась с Флоки и оставила ему на прощание все свитки с чертежами. Теперь эти самые свитки содержали еще и привычные для плотника руны, которые он мог прочесть без труда.  
Громкие звуки рога возвестили о скором отплытии драккаров.  
Эриель уже взошла на помост, чтобы подняться на корабль, как друг недалеко от одной из улиц, ведущей на базар, она увидела Хальфдана, который нагло и грубо приставал к одной из рабынь, разносивших хлеб на рынок.  
Это была совсем еще юная девчушка, которой на вид было не больше тринадцати лет. Руки ее были тонкие, кожа очень светлая, почти прозрачная. Большие зеленоватые испуганные глаза, под которыми запали темные тени. Простое льняное некрашеное платье. На ее шее красовался толстый ошейник из грубо обработанного железа.  
Ошейник успел натереть несчастной шею да так, что стали виднеться небольшие кровоподтеки. Хальфдан был настойчив, видимо, решив поразвлечься перед отплытием, и явно хотел от девушки чего-то большего, чем невинный поцелуй в щеку.  
Глаза Хальфдана разгорались от желания, беспомощность девушки его только раззадорила. Он понимал, долго сопротивляться она не будет. В предвкушении скорого удовлетворения он не хотел выпускать свою добычу ни за что. Уже успев разорвать на малютке верхнюю часть платья, Хальфдан вцепившись ей в руку продолжал быстро тащить её в укромный угол.  
На Эриель это подействовало как удар бича, спустившись с помоста, выхватив свой меч, она медленной поступью приблизилась к Хальфдану, который не теряя времени потащил девчонку в ближайший сарай.  
— И куда же это ты собрался? — спокойно и холодно сказала она, глаза Эриель пылали от гнева.  
— Это всего лишь рабыня, — немного растерявшись ответил он, никак не ожидая появления кого-либо, а уж Эриель меньше всего.  
— Отпусти ее! Сейчас же! — Эриель не шутила, ее карие глаза изменились, в них теперь отражалось что-то страшное, у Хальфдана по спине пробежали мурашки. Впервые он испытывал какой-то необъяснимый страх, глядя на нее.  
Несколько воинов также отвлеклись на это зрелище.  
Эриель направила клинок прямо на Хальфдана и теперь он был вынужден пятиться прямо к стоящим кораблям. Эта сцена не укрылась и от глаз остальных, а также Харальда и Бьорна.  
— Я сказала отпусти ее — повторила Эри, ее голос был злым и полным гнева. Хальфдан был вынужден отпустить дрожащую от страха девушку. Эриель тут же взяла ее за руку и опустилась рядом с ней — Как тебя зовут?  
Та молчала и лишь затравлено смотрела на Хальфдана и других мужчин.  
— Не бойся, тебя никто не тронет. Я тебе даю слово — Эриель погладила ее по голове. — Как тебя зовут?  
— Фрида, госпожа — она не переставала трястись от страха.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — Эриель старалась говорить как можно мягче, подавляя свой гнев.  
— Четырнадцать — промолвила та.  
— Хальфдан — продолжила Эри, глаза ее как и прежде пылали гневом, но теперь они были черными, словно пустыми. — С каких это пор насиловать детей стало достойным делом для воина?  
— Не пойму, почему ты так рассердилась, это обычная рабыня, я всего лишь хотел немного отдохнуть перед дальней дорогой. — Хальфдан стоял как вкопанный, не решаясь сделать хоть шаг.  
Эриель продолжала держать клинок у самого горла Хальфдана. Никто из воинов, стоящих рядом не осмеливался вмешаться.  
— Эри, это всего лишь рабыня — Харальд и Бьорн стояли неподалеку. — Разве стоит поднимать из-за этого такой шум. Что ты хочешь сделать с мои братом?  
— Она еще ребенок! — Эри не могла успокоиться — Я перережу горло каждому, кто посмеет приблизиться к этой девушке. Это касается вас всех! Да, Хальфдан и тебя тоже!  
— Ты свободна, Фрида, — сказала Эри, срывая ошейник с шеи девочки. — Вот выкуп — добавила она, швырнув торговцу, который выбежал на шум прямо к пристани, увесистый кошелек. — Если пожелаешь, ты можешь пойти со мной.  
— Да, моя госпожа, я бы очень этого хотела — девушка бросилась на шею Эриель. Ее маленькое хрупкое тонкое тело прижалось к Эри изо всех сил. Большие зеленые глаза были полны слез. Эри сняла с себя свой плащ и закутала девушку.  
— Поплывешь со мной — сказала она и подмигнула Фриде. С этими словами она вязала ее за руку и они взошли на корабль. Вместе.  
— Да, — протянул Железнобокий, усмехнувшись и обращаясь к королю Харальду — а жена у тебя с характером!  
— Она когда-то сама была такой… — задумчиво ответил Харальд — что ж, Бьорн нам пора! Буду рад тебе в Вестфолде!  
— И я буду рад видеть тебя снова в Каттегате, король Харальд — улыбнувшись сказал Железнобокий.  
Поднялся легкий ветре. Драккары отплывали от берегов Каттегата. Эриель и Фрида сидели на самом носу корабля, рядом с ними сидел и Бёдвар, в задумчивости гладя на удаляющиеся берега.  
О чем думал этот юный, но уже такой взрослый воин, о погибшем отце, о том, как его королева спасла ему жизнь, о том, что он теперь глава своей семьи, все это было ведомо только ему и богам.  
Барабаны отбивали ритм, весла были вставленный в уключины и опущены в темные холодные воды, сильные руки гребцов уверенно и крепко держали их. Харальд был у руля своего драккара, заступив на вахту первым, и направлял его в сторону родных берегов.  
Эриель тоже смотрела на удаляющуюся землю, которая за все это время успела стать ей немного родной. Она еще раз помахала рукой не уходившим с пристани Флоки и Хельге. Только когда берега Каттегата скрылись из вида, она обняла их обоих — Фриду и Бёдвара — этих взрослых детей без детства, таких же, какой она была когда-то сама.

***

Хальфдан сидел на противоположной стороне корабля, периодическим поглядывая в ту сторону, где сидела Эри вместе с Бёдваром и Фридой.  
— Харальд, не понимаю, чего она так завелась из-за этой девчонки — Хальфдан не ожидал подобной реакции со стороны Эриель. Женщина впервые вызвала у него чувство неподдельного страха. Для Хальфдана это было унизительно. Она выставила его трусом перед всеми воинами, да еще и заставила его отступить, из-за кого? Подумать только, из-за какой-то рабыни.  
— Тебе что, мало женщин, Хальфдан? — небрежно бросил Харальд, вглядываясь в горизонт и не опуская корабельный руль.  
— Если ты не заметил брат, я еще не обзавелся женой как ты — развел руками Хальфдан.  
— Кто тебе мешает найти себе жену? Ты что, не понял, она же видит в этой девчонке себя… Лучше тебе не задевать Эриель — вздохнул Харальд. — Не грусти, когда вернемся домой, найдешь себе зазнобу по-лучше этой тощей девки. — усмехнулся он.  
— Я не хотел задеть ее, Харальд… Я знаю как ей досталось… — также со вздохом ответил Хальфдан. — Просто, такой как Эри… я вряд ли…  
— Все, перестань — прервал его Прекрасноволосый — тебе лучше поспать, потом сменишь меня.  
Хальфдан перекрыл глаза и тихо затянул их любимую песню, Харальд тут же подхватил знакомые слова.

Þat mælti mín móðir,  
at mér skyldi kaupa  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fley ok fagrar árar,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
standa upp í stafni,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar  
höggva mann ok annan  
höggva mann ok annan.  
Thus spake my mother  
That for me should they buy  
To go forth with vikings.  
A barque and beauteous oars  
To go forth with vikings.  
To go forth with vikings.  
Steer a dear vessel  
Stand in the stern,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Steer a dear vessel,  
Hold course for a haven,  
Hew down many foemen  
Hew down many foemen.

Их голоса сливались в один из разносились над тихой морской гладью. На этот раз небосвод не был озарен звездами. Небо было черным. Приближалась ночь и накрывала своими темными объятиями драккары вместе с воинами, которые держали путь домой; она накрывала тихие темные волны, накрывала всю землю, затаившуюся в ожидании чего-то страшного и неизбежного.


	32. Путь домой. Часть вторая

«There is no life so damaged that it cannot be repaired by the hand of almighty God. If not for this, all of us would go mad."  
by Poirot, Agatha Cristie, «Appointment with Death»

«В мире нет ничего настолько ужасного, чего бы не могла исправить рука Господа. Забывая эту истину, каждый из нас сходит сума.» Эркюль Пуаро, Агата Кристи, «Свидание со смертью».

Прошло еще несколько дней, потом еще и еще. Вскоре, вдали, показались знакомые берега. Харальд не скрывал своей радости от скорой встречи с домом. Почти всю дорогу до Вестфолда Эриель молчала и просто смотрела на горизонт. Как не старался Прекрасноволосый разговорить ее у него ничего не получалось.  
Харальд понимал, что в случае с Эри ему нужно действовать только лаской. Он видел, что после спасения маленькой Фриды, его жена замкнулась в себе. Он догадывался, что Эри ничего не забыла и вряд ли простила.  
Она не забыла ту боль и мучения через которые ей пришлось пройти. Эриель не отзывалась на его просьбы просто поговорить с ним, молча спала рядом, когда он, встревоженный ее странным поведением пытался ее успокоить и согреть рядом с собой.  
Эриель часто сидела на самом носу корабля, холодный ветер трепал ее волосы, она не чувствовала холода, который пробирал все ее тело. Тогда Харальд поднимался сам и так ласково как только мог, отводил на их место на корабле и закутывал ее в свой плащ. Даже ночью она просто смотрела куда-то вдаль. Какие мысли терзали ее… Харальду было больно глядеть на нее. Так продолжалось до самого Вестфолда.

***

Было ранее утро, когда драккары причалили к родным берегам. Теплое солнце всходило и ласкало прибрежные воды. Воины спускались с помостов, их встречали любимые и родные.  
Сойдя с корабля, Харальд увидел как Эриель отошла чуть дальше от пристани. Прекрасноволосый подойдя немного ближе увидел странную сцену. Она стояла на коленях, голова ее была покрыта палантином, она шептала что-то на совершенно незнакомом ему языке, каждый раз низко слоняясь к земле. Глаза ее были суровые и печальные, они были обращены к небу. Эриель молилась.  
— О, Всемогущий, прости меня! Сейчас я прошу об одном, чтобы Ты позволил мне прожить достойно еще немного. Прости за мое малодушие, за мою слабость к врагу своему, прости за то, что должна была свершить, но не свершила. За все, о чем я не подумала, когда было нужно, что должна была сказать, но не сказала, За все, Всемилостивый, прости меня…  
Харальд не решался ее прерывать. Он еще никогда не видел ее такой, сердце его сжалось, ему стало больно и страшно за нее.  
В этот миг он всматривался все больше и больше в ее лицо, такие лица он видел лишь у воинов, которые шли на смерть и жертвовали собой в битвах, ради блага остальных.  
Так продолжалось какое-то время, потом Эриель поднялась с колен и встретилась взглядом с Прекрасноволосым.  
— Эри — начал он тихо и неспешно подошел к ней, как бы боясь потревожить ее своим неуместным вопросом — что с тобой твориться, сокровище мое? Ты сама не своя.  
— Харальд… моя душа не знает больше покоя — глаза ее были очень серьезными — Я…  
— Знаю, тебе очень плохо — прервал ее Харальд и заключил в свои объятия, поцеловав в лоб — тебе слишком много пришлось вытерпеть, но теперь, мы дома, вот увидишь, все наладиться.

***

Народ приветствовал своего короля, который отсутствовал достаточно долго, но вернулся не один, а со своим братом, прихватив с собой и сына Рагнара Лодброка.  
И конечно же все ждали большого пира, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение своего короля. Много еды, веселья и море вина. В этот раз в длинном доме и собралось слишком много народа, да столько, что главный вход пришлось держать открытым и расположить столы еще и на двух соседних улицах.  
В этот раз король Харальд не поскупился на то, чтобы выкатили дополнительные бочки с вином и медом из погребов.  
Собравшиеся воины то и дело произносили тосты, кубки наполнялись снова и снова, столы ломились от разнообразной пищи.  
Король Харальд вместе со своей королевой сидели во главе большого стола. Рядом, но чуть ниже, сидели Хальфдан и Хвицерк.  
Хальфдан по-прежнему не спускал своих огненных карих глаз с Эри. Только теперь к его неразделенному чувству примешалось и другое. Он не мог забыть унижения, которому его подвергла Эриель. Хальфдан напился. Он пил кубок за кубком, хмелея и глядя на нее.  
Звуки пира улетучивались и растворялись, улетали за пределы длинного дома и Вестфолда. Все плыло в глазах Хальфдана, но по-прежнему перед ним стояли ее глаза, большие карие, то грустные, совсем как в первый день, то с той живой искрой, которая загоралась, когда она обучала его искусству владения мечом, то полные гнева, наполненные чем-то жутким, заставлявшим бояться.  
Неожиданно фигурка Эриель поднялась и пошла прочь из большого дома. Все вокруг пили, Харальд произносил тосты во славу храбрых павших воинов, каждый раз выпивая до дна свой большой кубок. Хвицерк тоже потихоньку пьянел и выкрикивал «сколл» со всеми остальными. Между тем Эриель выскользнула из зала. Хальфдан, как завороженный, решил последовать за ней. Шатаясь он вышел прочь из длинного дома.

***

Он шел за ней по пятам, улица за улицей. Наконец Хальфдан увидел ее, мелькнувший за углом, силует. Он поспешил свернуть туда же и нос к носу столкнулся с Эриель. Она как будто знала, что Хальфдан идет за ней.  
— Ты меня преследуешь? — голос ее был немного странным, нежным и тихим.  
— Я, все время думаю о тебе, Эри — глаза Хальфдана пылали огнем, он еле сдерживал свое тайное желание.  
— И я… — прошептала она и взяла его за руку, увлекая Хальфдана все дальше, в глубину узких улочек.  
Хальфдан не сопротивлялся и шел за ней. Так, не заметно, они оказались где-то недалеко от пристаней, где располагались снасти китобоев.  
Зайдя в какую-то наспех сколоченную рыбацкую лачугу, для хранения рыболовных сетей, Эриель остановилась и повернулись лицом к Хальфдану.  
— Я знал, шептал Хальфдан снимая свой тяжёлый плащ, — ты чувствуешь ко мне тоже, что и я к тебе.  
Эри молчала, на её губах вдруг заиграла лёгкая улыбка и её руки сами потянулись к поясу Хальфдана. Распаленный желанием и вином, он сам сорвал с себя пояс, а затем и плотную тунику, обнажив свое крепкое, закалённое в боях, тело.  
Он не стал томить ожиданием ни её не себя. Приникнув страстным поцелуем к её губам, он был похож на путника, которого томила жажда и ему наконец удалось найти источник. Руки жадно ласкали тело девушки, попутно расстегивая её плащ. Каждое препятствие заставляло Хальфдана напрягаться ещё больше, он уже не мог сдержать всю волну чувств и страсти, захлестнувшую его.  
Резким движением он усадил её на грубо сколоченный стол в углу лачуги, но Хальфдан не хотел брать её сейчас, он хотел насладиться каждым сантиметров её тела. Расшнуровав её платье дрожащими руками, он лихорадочно целовал каждую оголенную часть тела своей чаровницы.  
Осторожно, он прильнул к её груди и начал ласкать её медленно, неторопливо, оставляя ей возможность двигаться в его объятиях.  
Хальфдан еле сдерживал себя, но он хотел продлить это блаженство и окончательно освободил Эри от платья. В полутемной лачуге, куда проникал лунный свет, сквозь плохо сколоченный доски, она предстала перед ним словно сказочное существо. Хальфдан не отрываясь ласкали её тело, спускаясь все ниже к её лону, его руки, которые больше привыкли к рукоятки меча или кинжал, сейчас дарили наслаждение.  
Лёгкий вздох сорвался с её губ… И этого было достаточно, чтобы Хальфдан не выдержал больше этой сладостной пытки. Его рука скользнула вниз к её пылающему жаром, нежному лону. Её бедра жаждали его твёрдой плоти. Хальфдан, поспешно расшнуровав свои штаны, выпустил наружу свое острое орудие.  
— Я очень люблю тебя… Харальд тебя не достоин. Я на все готов ради тебя, моя Эри, моя, моя… — шептал Хальфдан, с силой вторгаясь в её нежное узкое лоно.  
Не отпуская её ни на секунду, он пил свою страсть до дна, изгибаясь от удовольствия, словно дракон, который вырвался на свободу после долгого заточения в подземелье.  
Он сильно сжимал её бедра, каждый раз входя все глубже. Из его груди вырвались глухие стоны, подобно загнанному на охоте вперю.  
Его губы тянулись к её возбужденным соскам, которые он прикусывал в порыве страсти.  
Ещё несколько глубоких и сильных толчков, и он услышал её стон наслаждения, руки её вцепились в его сильные плечи. Ещё и ещё… Он вдыхал аромат её каштановых волос, теперь он прибывал где-то в другом мире. Мире наслаждения и грёз.  
В следующее мгновение Хальфдан зарычал как дикий волк и излил свое горячее семя в её лоно.  
— Я люблю тебя, люблю, — не переставая шептал Хальфдан, — моя мечта, моя Эри…

***

Утро выдалось хмурым, весна не спешила в Вестфолда, зато туда, в двух днях пути, спешил сам герцог Ролло. Подталкиваемый необходимостью и очевидным выгодой от будущего союза с Халифатом, герцог никак не мог обойтись без Харальда Прекрасноволосого, а вернее, без его жены. Где мышка, там и кошка, а значит без короля Вестфолда и остального севера ему будет сложно добиться желаемого. Теперь, по пути в Вестфолд, Ролло уже хорошо знал, какие нужные слова он подберёт для разговора с Прекрасноволосым.

***

Тем временем Хальфдан спал сладким сном, прикрывшись лишь краем своего плаща. Таким его и застал старший брат.  
— Как спалось, дорогой братец? — Прекрасноволосый слегка пнул своего брата, тем самым возвещая о начале нового дня, -Ну, что? Эта красотка вернула тебя к жизни? — Продолжал смеяться Прекрасноволосый, задорно подбрасывая в руках яблоко.  
От такой нежданности Хальфдан подскочил как ошпаренный на своей не хитро сложенной постели. Рядом с ним, отвернувшись в другую сторону спала девушка с тёмными волосами, тело которой было прикрыто его же плащем.  
— Ну, что застыл? Или вчерашнее выпитое вино все ещё гуляет по твоим жилам? — Харальд продолжал смеяться, обнажая свои крепкие белые зубы.  
— Держи! — яблоко полетело прямо в лоб Хальфдана, — Это тебе, на закуску! Я кое-как нашёл тебя, Хальфдан, — продолжал Прекрасноволосый. Ты мне понадобишься сегодня, давай вставай, я жду.  
Хальфдан застыл, с ужасом осознав, что сейчас случиться непоправимое.  
— Да что с тобой, шевелись быстрей! — с этими словами Харальд стащил плащ, чтобы заставить своего брата пробудить я окончательно. — Пошла вон! — прикрикнул он на проснувшуюся рядом с Хальфданом девицу. Та, подобрав свою одежду быстро выпорхнула из лачуги.  
Это была не Эриель…  
Хальфдан мотнул головой, как будто отгоняя от себя странное ночное видение.  
— О, боги, Хальфдан! Да что с тобой? — Харальд терял терпение.  
Ничего, брат, я просто очень сильно набрался вчера, — выдохнул Хальфдан, — зачем я тебе нужен?  
— Ты ещё не знаешь, Эри строит новую верфь для китобойных судов, работы уже почти закончены, но нужно кое-что доделать. Ты возьмёшь несколько свободных и крепких воинов и поможешь окончательно закрепить сваи, — объяснил Прекрасноволосый, — хоть чем-то будешь полезен.  
— А где Эриель? — как будто в растерянности спросил Хальфдан.  
— Тебе не кажется, дорогой мой брат, — вкрадчиво прорычал Прекрасноволосый, — что ты слишком часто стал интересоваться моей женой?!  
— Ты же сам сказал, ей нужна помощь, — попытался сгладить разговор Хальфдан.  
— Они все на пристани, пошли скорей. Хальфдан, вы моя семья, вы оба, это самое дороге, что может быть на свете. Я не хочу ссор и распрей. — жестко ответил король.  
— Шевелись! Пьянчуга! — снова рассмеялся Харальд и ткнул брата кулаком в щеку.

***

Эриель не оставила своих попыток завершить верфь, это хоть как-то отвлекало её от тягостных мыслей. Потеря не рожденного ребёнка не прошло для неё даром. Свое нерастраченное материнское чувство она восполняла в постоянных тренировках Бёдваром и присмотром за Фридой, которая выразила желание остаться в семье Бёдвара. Эри не была против, но присматривала за ними обоими, не смотря на то, что сын погибшего Айварса был мужественным и храбрым, теперь ему приходилось нелегко, став главой и кормильцем семьи в одночасье.  
Спустя несколько дней, верфь была достроена и тем самым удалось разгрузить гавань.  
— Не грусти, моё сокровище, сказал Харальд, нежно обнимая свою супругу, когда они гуляли вдоль тянущегося утеса недалеко от гавани, на котором уже начала прорастать трава. — Я знаю, мы потеряли нашего ребёнка, в этом есть и моя вина. Я не должен был брать тебя в этот поход в обще.  
— Не грызи себя, Харальд, — ответила Эри, даря ему поцелуй, — ты не виноват в этом. Я боялась потерять ещё и тебя…  
— Эри, жизнь моя, я уверен, — продолжал обнимать её Прекрасноволосый, — у нас ещё будут дети.  
— Ты должен взять другую жену, которая родит тебе много наследников — Эриель была спокойна, лишь галаза выдавали ее страдания.  
— Не говори так, я не хочу другой! Мне не нужна другая жена! Я люблю тебя! — глаза Харальда наполнились гневом и слезами. — Ты говорила тогда искренне, там в Каттегате.  
— Да и это мучает меня — также спокойно продолжила она. — Я еще никого не любила, ни одного мужчину. Никогда. Мне больно и страшно осознавать это, Харальд.  
— От чего же? Мы вместе, у нас семья и я знаю ты… — Харальд настаивал и не мог смириться с тем, что для Эриель невозможно сделать выбор.  
— Я не могу любить своего врага, но я простила тебя, — перебила его она. — И ненавидеть я тебя тоже не могу! Эти два чувства разрывают меня на части, я не знаю покоя и нет мне прощения — слезы потекли по ее лицу.  
Харальд еще крепче прижал ее к себе.  
— Перестань терзать себя понапрасну, не бойся любви, иногда, она приходит к нам совсем не в том обличье, которое мы себе представляли раньше — Прекрасноволосый тихонько целовал свою жену, его крепкие руки потянулись к завязкам ее платья. — Тебе нечего стыдиться и нечего бояться, любовь моя. И не за что винить себя. Ты любишь и любима — это ли не главное… — с этими словами Харальд продолжил свою попытку соблазнить Эриель, осторожно прислонив ее к дереву.  
С утеса открывался красивый вид на гавань и на часть Вестфолда. Неожиданно раздался звук рога, возвещая о прибытии незваных гостей. Харальд с неохотой оторвался от своего приятного занятия и снова затянул завязки на платье своей супруги.  
— Интересно, кого еще там принесло — задумчиво глядя на приближающиеся корабли сказал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Нам лучше вернуться — Эри посмотрела на своего мужа с каким-то беспокойством.  
— Неужели! Или мне это привиделось? Это корабли франков. Сам герцог Ролло решил к нам пожаловать — Харальду удалось внимательно разглядеть корабли и их предводителя. Он не был рад такому визиту, но все же, взяв Эри за руку, решил поторопиться и спуститься в длинный дом. Законы гостеприимства были священны.


	33. Путь домой. Часть третья

Корабли франков пристали к берегам Вестфолда. Герцог Ролло, который чувствовал себя в знакомой обстановке, улыбаясь сошел на берег. В его голове крутилась лишь одна мысль — как уговорить короля Харальда, а вернее его жену, помочь ему в заключении мирного договора с Халифатом и спасти от возможных набегов Франкию.  
У Ролло был веский аргумент, чтобы подтолкнуть Эриель к нужному решению. Герцог вез с собой одного из послов Халифата — Али ибн-Юсуфа. Он был доверенным лицом самого халифа Абда аль-Малика аль-Музаффара, который после неожиданной смерти своего отца, взошел на престол. Это был никто иной, как старший брат Эри. Сын великого халифа аль-Манзора.  
Али знал Эриель лично и смог бы также подтвердить сомнения герцога — узнать она ли это, если последнее понадобиться.  
Этот козырь решил приберечь на тот случай, если с Харальдом не удастся договориться сразу.  
Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый сам вышел встречать герцога со своим дроттиногом. Хвицерк и Хальфдан тоже пошли с ними.  
— Рад приветствовать тебя в Вестфолде, Ролло! — Харальд картинно улыбнулся, но в душе он понимал, что этот визит явно не к добру. — Никак не ожидал такого скорого визита!  
— Я скучал! — ответил Ролло и простодушно улыбнулся, пожимая руку Харальду. — О, я вижу и Хвицерк здесь, — от внимательного глаза герцога не укрылось и это. Он обнял своего племянника.  
После приветствия, Прекрасноволосый отдал приказ, чтобы франков хорошо приняли и обеспечили всем необходимым.  
— Где мы можем поговорить наедине? — неожиданно спросил Ролло, наклоняясь к самому уху Харальда.  
— Все так серьезно? — Прекрасноволосому хотелось услышать прямой ответ.  
— Дело касается твоей жены, король Харальд — тихо сказал Ролло. Глаза Харальда загорелись нетерпеливым огнем. Он ничего не ответил, а лишь жестом отпустил охрану и показал Ролло куда идти. Герцог последовал за ним.  
Харальд привел его с свои личные покои и затворив за собой крепкую обшитую железом дверь, усадил герцога. Сам он так и не присел.  
— Говори — нетерпеливо выпалил Харальд. — При чем здесь моя жена?  
— Дело в том, Франкия собирается окончательно заключить договор с Халифатом — начал Ролло. — Мы давно шли к этому союзу. Сейчас, когда халиф аль-Манзор погиб, его сын взошел на престол. По слухам, он собирается продолжить политику своего отца.  
— При чем здесь МОЯ жена? — верхняя губа Харальда немного дернулась, он терял терпение. Прекрасноволосый догадывался, куда клонит Ролло и ему совсем это не нравилось. Он больше не хотел видеть слез своей Эри, не хотел впутывать ее в не весть что, не хотел он и давать ей возможность опять загореться идеей о возвращении домой.  
— Все просто. Она сестра нового халифа. — Ролло лукавил и не стал сейчас говорить напрямую о своих планах.  
— Что дальше? — Харальду с большим трудом удалось сдержаться и не сказать что-нибудь лишнее.  
— Она может помочь в заключении мирного договора. Нам всем. Харальд, ты просто не представляешь, что это за край. Это будущее. — Ролло был воодушевлен.  
— Вот что я скажу на все это — мне не нравится твое предложение, Ролло. Это еще мягко сказано. — глаза Харальда пылали от злости.  
— Харальд, подожди, ты не дослушал. — герцог начал было снова.  
— Нет! Почему моя жена должна рисковать собой, своей жизнью, что бы улаживать дела чужого государства? — Харальд шипел как масло на раскаленной сковороде.  
— Ты хочешь знать, та ли эта женщина на самом деле? — герцог все же решился достать свой козырь.  
— Что?! — Харальд подлетел к Ролло и схватил его за шиворот — ЧТО ТЫ СЕЙЧАС СКАЗАЛ?!  
— Харальд, я прошу тебя. Успокойся и выслушай — Ролло еле высвободился из стальных рук Прекрасноволосого.  
— Хорошо — Харальд пытался взять себя в руки.  
— Со мной сюда прибыл посол Халифата. Он лично знает Эриель, сестру молодого халифа Абда аль-Малика. Он сможет подтвердить. Мы сможем заключить мирный договор и развивать торговлю. Земля там богата, люди приветливы, если не причинять им горя. Харальд, подумай, ведь если твоя жена именно та, о ком я сейчас говорю, мы сможем объединиться, а наши страны будут процветать. Тебя запомнят как лучшего и самого могущественного короля Севера. — Ролло затронул ту часть самолюбия Харальда, которая была особенно сильна.  
— Разве не ты сам сказал нам, еще во Франкии, кто она? — хитро улыбнулся Харальд. Ему было противно слушать подобные оскорбления в адрес своей любимой. Хотя его самого не оставляли сомнения. Не смотря на все это, он любил эту женщину и теперь, ему было все равно, кто она на самом деле. Он лишь хотел, чтобы она была с ним. И этим был счастлив.  
— Да, ты прав, король Харальд. Но, она сильно изменилась. — настаивал герцог.  
— Что ж, — любопытство распирало Харальда. — Тащи сюда своего посла.

***

Али ибн-Юсуф был человеком небольшого роста, с темными глазами, опушенными длинными, такими же темными ресницами. Прозорливый и умный, который мог во-время дать дельный совет, он также владел несколькими языками и был одним из самых успешных, среди других посланников, в вопросах дипломатии и переговоров.  
Он знал всю семью халифа, знал о и Эриель.  
Будучи еще придворным посланником он не раз отмечал ее смелый и острый ум. Также Али ибн-Юсуф знал ее воспитателя — перса Камаля. Чуть позже, когда Эри стала совсем взрослой, халиф лично попросил Али обучать ее искусству дипломатии и языкам, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить ее жесткий характер. Аль-Манзор не хотел, чтобы из такой талантливой девушки, с живым умом и неординарными способностями, выросла просто жестокая убийца.  
Он видел, как более опытные войны заискивали перед ней, как поощряет жестокие игрища ее учитель Камаль. Аль-Манзор не пришел в восторг, когда увидел свою воспитанницу лично казнящую пленных франков, после одной из стычек на границе.  
При этом ее лицо оставалось все таким же невинным, временами походившее на детское. Но ее глаза… они изменились.  
Али ибн-Юсуф старался привить ей любопытство и к другим знаниям, а не только к воинскому искусству, и у него это неплохо получилось.  
Вскоре Эри стала ездить с отцом на переговоры. Сначала, она просто лишь сопровождала его со свитой. Потом, спустя время, ее советы, не раз, очень пригодились халифу. Он был очень доволен воспитанием Али и сделал его одним из доверенных лиц семьи.  
Теперь же Али ибн-Юсуф спускался с одного из кораблей герцога Ролло. Грязь под ногами и не мощенные улицы Вестфолда вызывали у посланника халифа в легкое отвращение. Осторожно переступая из одной лужи в другую, он в сопровождении охраны Харальда был доставлен с личные покои короля.  
— Да продлит Всемогущий ваши дни — поприветствовал он герцога и короля Харальда. Ролло учтиво улыбнулся и жестом пригласил его присесть.  
— Что он говорит? — Харальд напрягся.  
— Я не силен в языках, хоть посланник и говорит на французском, но похоже, сейчас самое время послать за твоей супругой, король Харальд. — ответил Ролло.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Прекрасноволосый — заодно и выясни все до конца. С этими словами он открыл двери и подозвал одного из стражников, чтобы тот привел Эриель в его покои.

***

Эриель была на пристани, не далеко от одного из строящихся кораблей, обговаривая план с одним из местных плотников. На грубом досчатом столе лежало несколько новых чертежей с пометками и замерами. Ее простая одежда сливалась с нарядами остальных простых людей, а завязанные в тугой узел и забранные наверх волосы, вовсе не давали найти ее в толпе, снующих туда-сюда по своим делам.  
Воин с трудом отыскал королеву.  
— Моя королева, — обратился он с поклоном к Эри — вас зовет король Харальд.  
— Да, конечно, сейчас иду — ответила ничего не подозревающая Эри. Она поспешно вытерла руки и поспешила в покои Прекрасноволосого.  
Эриель догадывалась, что герцог Ролло и Харальд уже успели переговорить о чем-то важном. Она не хотела больше участвовать в каких-либо затеях или военных компаниях. Она хотела всего лишь спокойно достроить очередной корабль для перевозки небольших грузов и еды на дальний остров, который располагался намного дальше от Вестфолда. Мост туда, как в первый раз с другим, строить было невозможно. А пока шло переселение людей, на это время нужен был небольшой корабль — хоть какая-то помощь. Так считала Эри.  
Как только Эриель зашла в личные покои Харальда, она застыла на месте.  
— О, Всемогущий! — воскликнул Али ибн-Юсуф — Моя госпожа! С этими словами он упал перед ней на колени и не смел поднять своей головы.  
Карие глаза Эри от удивления стали еще больше, чем прежде. Она не могла скрыть своего восторга и радости от встречи.  
— Али! Встань, встань! Как такое возможно, что ты здесь? — не обращая внимания на озадаченных Харальда и Ролло, она бросилась обнимать посланника.  
— Я приехал сюда вместе с герцогом для того, чтобы способствовать мирным переговорам между нашими странами — чисто выбритое лицо Али ибн-Юсуфа не смотря на радость, немного выдавало его внутренне беспокойство — Как будет радоваться ваш брат, наш халиф, когда узнает, что вы живы.  
— Что? Мир с Франкией — глаза Эриель вдруг изменились, недобрый огонек зажегся в ее глазах — когда же мой брат решил заключить этот договор?  
— Этого хотел еще ваш отце — ступил в разговор герцог. Эриель словно застыла и казалось, была отнюдь этому не рада. Но губы ее произнесли совсем другие слова.  
— Я рада, что наконец-то вражде придет конец — улыбка светилась на ее устах, но глаза по-прежнему отражали какой-то недобрый огонь. Это не могло не укрыться от хорошо ее знавшего Али ибн-Юсуфа.  
— Ваш брат будет рад заключить договор мира и дружбы, и с северянами, не смотря на все разногласия — добавил он. В этот момент глаза Эриель как-будто окрасились в густой черный цвет. Гнев и боль снова вспыхнули в ней. Она уже хотела что-то сказать, как вдруг, довольно бесцеремонно ее перебил Харальд.  
— Что говорит этот х*ен с девчачьих тряпках? Я ничего не понимаю — сказал Прекрасноволосый, внимательно поглядев на Ролло и Эри.  
— Посланник сказал, что мой брат будет рад заключить мирный договор и с северянами — ответила Эри.  
— Славно, я не против такого союза, но что получу я и мои люди? — Харальд знал себе цену и цену таких походам.  
— У вас будет возможность плавать в далекие земли, вести торговлю без препятствий. Вы сможете получить более совершенные корабли, осадные орудия, нанимать на свою службу лучших воинов — слова Эриель показались заманчивыми.  
— А что твой братец пожелает взамен? — Харальд не был наивным. Эриель тут же передала его слова посланнику Али.  
— Взамен на мир — прекращение любых набегов и посягательств на территорию Халифата. Более подробные условия буду озвучены халифом лично. — ответил Ролло.  
— Что же потребуется от меня? — Харальду не нравился затянувшийся разговор, в котором никто не хотел высказывать свои мысли ясно и открыто. Герцог угадал его сомнения.  
— Халиф хочет живого подтверждения, что его сестра жива и сама приедет повидать его. — Ролло был вынужден сказать правду, хотя этого он почему-то не хотел делать. — Я бы хотел просит тебя король Харальд, поехать с нами, понимаю, что свою жену ты одну не отпустишь.  
— И не надейся! — выпалил рассерженный король.  
— Так вот поэтому я прошу поехать с нами. Ты будешь первым из всех северных королей, который заключит союз с Халифатом, а это тебе даст большие преимущества — Ролло очень хотел склонить Харальда на свою сторону.  
— Я соглашусь только в том случает, если согласиться моя жена — отрезал Прекрасноволосый. — Ей решать — хищная улыбка снова растянулась на его губах.  
— Я согласна — ответила Эри. — Согласна поехать с вами и помочь заключить мир между Севером, Франкией и Халифатом. Но не потому что я пылаю любовь к вашим соплеменникам — добавила она, посмотрев на Ролло — а потому что, как только вы попытаетесь высадиться на берега Халифата — вас убьют на месте.  
— Куда же ты нас приглашаешь, Ролло? Или для тебя уже приготовили место отдельно? — рассмеялся Харальд. Ролло был раздосадован этой фразой, но не показал виду.  
— Нет, Харальд — продолжила Эри — мой брат не обрадуется тому, что его сестра так много времени провела в плену у северян. А узнает он об этом лишь сейчас.  
— Что же мы решим? — Ролло ерзал как на иголках, он рассчитывал на военную помощь и поддержку Харальда, если вдруг, халиф будет представлять угрозу.  
В этот момент посланник Али неожиданно добавил.  
— Моя госпожа, вы еще не знаете, что молодой король Альфред Уэссекский незадолго до моего отплытия прибыл также с первым визитом к нашему халифу. Он также хочет заключит мир и заручиться поддержкой, и помощью от набегов северян на его земли.  
Эриель слово в слово сообщила об этом Харальду.  
Уже? — герцог Ролло был удивлен не меньше, чем Прекрасноволосый.  
— Хорошенькие дела — Харальд швырнул свой кубок с вином в угол. — Тогда за каким мы туда сунемся?  
— Мы поедем, я согласна — кивнула Эри. — Если мой брат заключит с ними выгодное сотрудничество. Ему ничего не будет стоить послать войска на защиту Уэссекса. Тогда, если вы надумайте пойти в очередной набег на их земли — вам не выстоять против великой армии Халифата! — при этих словах ее глаза загорелись странным огнем, румянец заиграл на ее щеках. — Мы просто обязаны заключить перемирие. Даже самый шаткий мир лучше тысячи смертей храбрейших воинов. Нам придется выбирать меньшее из двух зол. Едем!  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Снова побить саксов, — усмехнулся Харальд.  
— Как в былые времена — подхватил Ролло, также рассмеявшись.  
— Решено, так тому и быть — подтвердил Харальд. Хотя, в глубине души он очень надеялся, что Эри скажет «нет».

***

Сборы были недолгими. Харальд объявил во всеуслышание о новом походе, который на этот раз, должен был пройти гладко и обещал небывалые успехи для них. Многие воины пошли тогда со своим королем. В этот раз Харальд забирал с собой почти весь флот.  
На этот раз отправились они не одни. По пути, Ролло не выдержал и решил завернуть в Каттегат.  
К удивлению Лагерты, Бьорн выразил желание не просто поехать с Харальдом и герцогом в дальний поход, но и забрал с собой добрую половину войска, оставив Хвицерка дома. Мечта о дальних странах не давала ему покоя, а преимущества от такого мощного союза, кружили Железнобокому голову, да так, что даже Торви с детьми не могли удержать его дома.  
Флоки, который тоже решил отправиться с ними, объяснив это разволновавшейся Хельге, что он засиделся на верфи. Его манили странствия и еще он соскучился по боевому топору. Хельге ничего не оставалось как проводить его в путь и обнять на прощание.  
Паруса развивались, барабаны били. Звуки рога снова возвещали об отплытии. Путь был неблизким.

***

Кто же была Эриель на самом деле…  
-Не бойся, теперь тебя никто не обидит — воин с сильными руками и глазами темными словно ночь, поднял ее на руки. — Я возьму ее на воспитание, мой господин. Будьте спокойны, она в надежных руках.  
Теперь, еще неокрепшая Эриель, была под бдительным присмотром персидского наемника.  
— Рази смело! Еще! Еще! Бейся, если хочешь выжить! — глаза его метали искры. Меч был словно невидимым.  
Эриель порхала и уворачивалась, спустя мгновение клинок был приставлен к горлу Камаля.  
— Прекрасно, сокровище мое — он улыбнулся, стирая тонкую струйку крови с своей шеи. — Спасибо, учитель — Эриель преклонила колено и вложила меч в ножны.  
Так начиналась новая жизнь Эриель, та старая в ужасе, побоях и насилии теперь закончилась. Иногда она вспоминала как ее продали на галеры, как держали с другими рабами. В грязи, вони, она лежала на соломенной гниющей подстилке. Как каждый из команды работорговцев мог брать ее, когда вздумается. Она была уже порченным товаром. Так продолжалось долго… до тех самых пор, пока ее не купили на невольничьем рынке…  
Эриель уже ничего не жадла и ни на что не надеялась, она привыкла к насилию и жестокости, а теперь лишь просила бога о скорой смерти. Она не могла больше выносить издевательств.  
Глаза своего учителя, как и приемного отца, она никогда не забудет.  
Темные большие светящиеся глаза, которые становились мягкими только тогда, когда Эриель была рядом.  
Глаза учителя. Добрые искры загорались в них, голос смягчался и вот уже могучий воин, которого любил и ценил сам халиф, склонялся перед ней.  
Он всегда был с ней ласков. У него самого никогда не было ни детей, ни семьи.  
Этот жестокий и умелый воин, персидский наемник, оказался самым ласковым и заботливым человеком, которого она когда-либо встречала.  
Затравленный испуганный взгляд сменился на уверенный. Тощее выдохшееся тело стало крепким и упругим. Ловкость и ясный острый ум пришли на место страху, и мольбам о смерти. А еще она ненавидела мужчин, которые причиняли женщинам боль. Любого, кто даже хотя бы словом мог оскорбить женщину или девушку, встречался с острым мечом Эриель.  
К двадцати годам она стала владеть мечом в совершенстве, впитав все знания и мастерство  
учителя, все без остатка.  
Спустя еще год, она приставила клинок к горлу своего учителя, тем самым превзойдя его умения. Став взрослой женщиной, ей не было равных.  
Места для любви не было ни в нее сердце, ни в ее душе. Ее любовь распространялась только на ее новую семью — приемного отца, мать и сестру. Учитель же был для нее всем — это был ее мир. Камаль и сам иногда пугался того, что выросло из Эриель.  
За уверениями, что она всего лишь хочет научиться защищаться, быть достойной владения мечом и познавать все в совершенстве, таилось другое. Камаль смог разглядеть это, но к его же собственному сожалению, совсем поздно.  
Она очень умело научилась скрывать свои истинные эмоции, чувства и мысли. Он видел, что Эри отлично прячет то чувство мести и ту жестокость, которую люди сами вложили в нее. Имея острый и способный ум, ей не составляло труда осилить сложные науки, языки и геометрию. Камаль был рад, когда Эри, помимо военного искусства увлеклась строительством кораблей.  
Спустя еще несколько лет она спускала на воду свои первые боевые корабли вместе с главным придворным архитектором самого халифа.  
Но, жестокость и мстительность никуда не исчезли, напротив, они приобрели более изощренный характер. Даже очень храбрые и опытные воины побаивались Эриель. Ее большие карие глаза, невинное, иногда становившееся немного детским, лицо, могло обмануть каждого. Только, это была лишь маска. Страшная, приросшая к коже маска, за которой прятались месть, жестокость и презрение. Особенно к мужчинам.  
Эриель часто сопровождала отца в поездках и переговорах. Она привлекала внимание знатных мужчин, доблестных воинов, но никогда и никого она не впускала в свое сердце.  
Поговаривали даже о том, что когда ей сделал предложение начальник армии самого халифа, Эриель убила его.  
Как-то раз за ней стал ухаживать глава личной охраны халифа. Он не мог забыть эти грустные карие глаза. Ухаживал он довольно настойчиво и ходили слухи, что между ними был даже поединок, когда Эриель ранила его. Затаив злость и уязвленное самолюбие, он приказал похитить Эриель и доставить в свой дом в Гранаду.  
Там он умолял свою пленницу стать его женой. Не один мускул не дернулся на ее лице, когда она вонзила свой меч по самую рукоять в его тело. Его голову она подвесила на ворота его дома.  
Камаль, сам того не ведая, выпустил на свободу адскую смесь острого яркого ума, невероятных способностей и силы духа, но вместе с тем жесткость, жажду мести, которая умело скрывалась под маской больших грустных карих глаз. В глубине которых горела ненависть и боль. Навсегда.  
Навсегда…  
Король Харальд оказался прав — Эриель была не той, кем хотела казаться. Его чутье его не подводило, но теперь, когда он и сам уверился в ее чувствах, он оставил все свои сомнения, и не видел ничего больше, кроме нее самой. Свершилось. Теперь Харальд доверял ей безгранично.  
Большие карие глаза смотрели на горизонт…

***

Кордовский Халифат.  
Абдул-Малик аль-Музаффар стоял на вершине одной из своих крепостей. Оттуда открывался прекрасный вид. Цветущие сады, с располагающимися между лабиринтами искусно подстриженных кустов, многочисленными лавочками и фонтанами, лучи весеннего солнца, которые еще не были столь безжалостно палящими и испепеляющими все на свете, сейчас дарили тепло. Легкий ветер развивал богатые восточные одежды молодого халифа. Черные, как крыло ворона, большие подведенные сурьмой глаза, внимательно всматривались в горизонт. У пояса, расшитого золотом темного халата, красовался длинный, слегка загнутый кинжал. Где-то раздавался голос муэдзин, призывающий правоверных к молитве.  
Халиф, при первых звуках молитвы, проследовал в свои покои. Густые черные волосы вились крупными кудрями. Смуглое лицо, которое уже тронуло солнце своими первыми лучами, было правильным и красивым. Точеный тонкий нос, выразительный рот, мужской волевой, но не крупный подбородок, говорил о том, что молодой халиф имел высокое аристократическое происхождение. Его осанка и поступь, полные величественной грации, были бы приятными, если бы не надменное выражение лица, говорившее о привычке к неограниченной власти и возможностях.  
Закончив молитву Абд аль-Музаффар спустился в зал для приемов важных гостей. Там его ожидал король Уэссекса — Альфред.  
Зал этот переставлял собой роскошное помещение с резными стенами, украшенными такими же врезанными картинами из белой слоновой кости. Высокие окна, чуть прикрытые легкими цветными занавесями из шелка, пропускали утренний мягкий солнечный свет. На небольших столиках стояли диковинные яства и фрукты. Рядом с каждым блюдом был кувшин с водой и медом.  
— Рад приветствовать тебя, благородный правитель Уэссекса! — халиф вышел на встречу королю Альфреду и его свите.  
— И тебе желаю здравствовать о великий халиф! — передал король Альфред через одного из приближенных, владеющих местным языком.  
Переговоры шли долго, прерываясь лишь на обед и только на закате они подписали мирное соглашение, а также другие обязательства.  
Халиф Абд был очень доволен, выгоды, которые он приобретал, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, чего хотел король Альфред. А король Уэссекса всего лишь хотел защитит свой народ и свои земли от северных язычников.  
Такая договоренность, на которую вынужденно пошел Альфред, так как не видел другого выхода, была кабалой. Не смотря на все условия, при которых халиф обязался помогать королю Уэссекса, Альфред подписал все бумаги и дал все нужные гарантии для существования этого союза, чем вызвал явное неудовольствие у своих же приближенных. Но выхода он не видел — он больше не мог сдерживать северян и продолжать разорять свою страну непомерными военными налогами.  
В свою очередь Абд аль-Музаффар получал свободный морской доступ в северные моря, более пятисот тысяч золотом, гарантии, которые дал ему лично король Альфред, на торговлю везде на территории Англии и Уэссекса, где только пожелают люди халифа. И самое главное — возможность свободно располагать свои войска для помощи в защите Уэссекса, в любом количестве. Этого и не могли понять, и простить королю его ближайшие советники. Альфред своими собственными руками практически отдавал на милость халифа свои земли, мотивирую это необходимостью в защите государства. Еще, в случае необходимости, Альфред был согласен оказывать военную помощь и Халифату.

Абд аль-Музаффар тоже ненавидел северян. Он не забыл случайную и нелепую смерть своего отца, смерть своих родных и похищение сестры. Он ничего не забыл и не простил.  
Неожиданно молодой халиф услышал сигнал о подходе неизвестных кораблей. Он поглядел в окно. Его зоркие глаза мигом разглядели ненавистные паруса северян.  
— Вот и наступил тот благославенный момент, мой дорогой союзник — проговорил халиф, глядя на короля Альфреда — северяне снова пожаловали ко мне домой.  
— Благородный халиф, я и мои воины готовы оказать тебе помощь и тем самым выступить на защиту Уэссекса! Мы готовы сражаться с нашим общим врагом бок о бок с тобой и защитить наши земли и наши народы от губительной силы северян! — смело и твердо ответил Альфред.  
— Я очень рад такому союзу! К бою! — темные глаза аль-Музаффара горели огнем — Сегодня я отомщу за тебя, отец.

***

Корабли викингов и франков приближались к берегам Халифата, но вместо приветственных труб, они услышали сигнал других труб, возвещающих об атаке.  
— Что это еще за…? — Харальд Прекрасноволосый не успел договорить, как с берега в сторону кораблей полетел град стрел. — Стена щитов!!! — успел заорать он в следующий момент. Он быстрым движений сорвал свой щит с борта драккара и прикрыл им Эри, и Хальфдана, который стоял неподалеку. Хальфдан сделал попытку схватить свой щит, но одна из стрел тут же вонзилась ему в руку.  
Стена щитов была мгновенно выставлена на всех драккарах. Ролло отдал приказ обороняться.  
— Хальфдан! — завопил Харальд, прикрывая брата щитом — Сиди здесь и не высовывайся. — Что скажешь на это, Ролло?!  
В далеке виднелись корабли из Уэссекса и войска, которые спешно занимали оборону. Флоки сразу же узнал их.  
— Это же саксы! Харальд, ты только посмотри! Не нужно церемониться с ним, Харальд! — выпалил Флоки, который держал над головой целых два щита, тем самым прикрывая себя и остальных, кто был рядом. — Выбросить его за борт и дело с концом! Разве можно было слушать предателя!  
— Флоки! Сейчас не время для ссор и распрей! — выпалили Ролло, который точно также с большим трудом уворачивался от стрел.  
— Ты предал своего брата и короля Рагнара! Ты предал нас! Ты предал богов! — орал Флоки — Вот и теперь, мы попали из-за тебя в ловушку!  
— Угомонись, Флоки! У нас теперь каждый воин будет на счету! — резко успокоил его Харальд — Нам всем теперь придется несладко! Но мы все рано или поздно окажемся в Вальхалле, так почему бы не сделать это достойно?  
— Флоки прав! — взорвался Бьорн — Ты всегда был подлецом, дядя!  
— Все хватит! — оборвал его Прекрасноволосый.  
— У меня таких планов пока нет — вдруг отозвалась Эриель. Она была рядом с Харальдом и Хальфданом, который не смотря на боль от только что вынутой из руки стрелы, не опускал щита.  
— Так что мы будем делать, Ролло? — снова обратился он к герцогу.  
— Я и сам удивлен не меньше тебя, Харальд — ответил Ролло — У нас была договоренность с халифом, он знал о нашем приезде.  
— А то, что ты приведешь с собой северян ты сказать ему позабыл?! — выпалила Эри, осознавая, что Флоки был прав. — Ты привел нас на бойню. Мой брат не простит смерть отца и будет сражаться до последнего. Вам не выстоять против армии Халифата и ее воинов!  
— С чего бы это вдруг твой братец с его воинами стал сильнее моего флота? — Харальду не нравилось такое настроение Эри, его воины то и дело переглядывались и в их глазах проскальзовало сомнение. Сейчас этого Харальд не желал больше всего.  
— А с того, что от огня, который не боится воды, еще никто не спасался, — твердо сказал Эриель.  
— Что это еще такое? Огонь, который не боится воды? Эри, нам сейчас не до загадок! Приготовиться к бою! — скомандовал Прекрасноволосый. — Выступаем сразу, всем строить ряд!!!  
— Я прошу тебя, — обратился он к Эриель — оставайся здесь, чтобы не случилось.  
— Я должна идти с тобой, ты не знаешь. — начала Эри.  
— Нет! — рявкнул Харальд — Хватит! Довольно! Я не смогу больше выдержать твоих страданий. Я люблю тебя. Если нам суждено погибнуть, мы встретимся в Вальхалле. — с этим словами он поцеловал ее и выпрыгнул с корабля, уводя за собой воинов.

***

Войска Уэссекса уже были построены и готовы к битве. Они должны были первыми вступить в бой. Сам коль Альфред возглавлял их. Место было странное. Вокруг все напоминало сожженную или пропитанную чем-то землю. Непонятный запах исходивший от поверхности был не знаком никому из викингов. Не обращая на это внимание, король Харальд вел своих воинов вперед. За ним шли люди Ролло.  
Один из ярлов, его звали Олаф, который отправился в поход вместе с Прекрасноволосым, человек немолодой, но опытный и мужественный, сразу заметил эту странную землю.  
— Король Харальд, почему земля сожжена? — обратился он к Прекрасноволосому, который пылал гневом от того, что ему и его людям пришлось вляпаться в такое, как выяснилось, опасное предприятие. Его военный опыт подсказывал, битва будет тяжелой и он, наверняка, оставит здесь и сейчас добрую половину своих людей. Но, не смотря на это, у него были корабли, на которых в случае проигранного боя они могли бы спастись.  
— Почему земля сожжена? Почему земля сожжена? — повторял он, осознавая свою роковую ошибку. В это самой время откуда-то полетели огненные стрелы и земля загорелась, окружая позади его воинов огнем.  
Харальд выхватил свой меч. Его густой хриплый голос раздался над полем битвы. Молитва Одину, богу богов, зазвучала в воздухе.

ODIN GUDENES GUD ODIIIIIN!  
FYLL OSS MED MOT OG VILLSKAP!  
GJØR OSS KLAR TIL VALHALLA!  
Odin! Hear our cries!  
Fill us with courage and fury!  
Make us fit for Valhalla!

Барабаны гремели, молитва Одину звучала все громче и громче. Крики викингов, предвкушающих путь в Вальхаллу, казалось достигали небес.  
Король Альфред со своими воинами тоже начал молиться.

Oh my God, I trust in thee.  
Let me not be ashamed,  
Let not mine enemies triumph over me.  
Lead me in thy truth,  
For thou art the God of my salvation.  
On thee do I wait, all the day  
Amen.

Король Харальд первым бросился на врагов. Битва была жестокой. Много славных воинов отправились тогда в Вальхаллу и на небеса к Господу. Но этой кровавой бойне положила конец армия лучников халифа.  
Войска северян и франков были окружены и отрезаны, большая половина была расстреляна из луков и раздавлена конницей Уэссекса и Халифата. Силы были слишком не равны. Оставшиеся воины были взяты в плен. Самого короля Харальда сильно избили и тащили на привязи, рана, полученная в предыдущем походе, снова дала о себе знать. Король истекал кровью. Хальфдана, Ролло, Флоки и Бьорна Железнобокого посадили в железную клетку и повезли в хорошо укрепленный город.  
Последнее, что смог увидеть Харальд, была ужасная картина. Страшный пожар, который уносил с собой его корабли и жизни его людей, и фигура Эриель, закутанная в парчовую ткань, которую сажают на коня в золотой сбруе.  
Он сделал последнее усилие, попытавшись бросится за ней в след, но один из воинов халифа ударил Харальда по затылку. Все потемнело вокруг, звуки утихли.  
Силы покинули короля. Харальд провалился во мрак.

Лишь белый дым разносился по округе над кучами искалеченных мертвых тел, сгоревшие корабли, да опаленная земля остались позади.


	34. Глава 12. Другие боги. Часть первая

Битва была проиграна.  
Остатки сгоревших кораблей так и стояли недалеко от того места, куда им удалось причалить. Никто из местных жителей не отваживался, да и просто не хотел, приближаться к тому, что раньше принадлежало северянам. Тем, кто когда-то принес им горе и разрушения.  
Много славных и храбрых воинов погибло, остальных ждал плен и казнь за пределами города. Более знатных не трогали — за них молодой халиф намеревался получить выкуп, а пока их всех бросили в каменный мешок — каменные катакомбы с темницами, располагающиеся под городом, из которых не было выхода.  
Бьорн Железнобокий, Флоки, а также Хальфдан и Харальд оказались запертыми в самую дальнюю темницу. Туда даже не проходил солнечный свет.  
Между тем, Харальда почти каждый день выводили во внутренний двор и избивали. По приказу халифа, жизнь ему пока оставили, но жизнь эту планировалось сделать невыносимой. Абд хотел показать пример каждому выжившему северянину, что приходить на его землю не менее опасно, как и лелеять планы о том, что они смогут завоевать весь мир. Халиф горел местью за убитого отца.  
Каждый раз Харальда тащили на длинной привязи-цепи во двор и охрана, не церемонясь, избивала его до полу-смерти. Солдаты пинали короля северян, что было сил, плевали и мочились на него. После, облив его водой, они оставляли его на самом солнцепеке до самого вечера. Без еды и воды. Лишь ближе к ночи они притаскивали его окровавленное тело обратно в каменный мешок. Так продолжалось долго.  
По-началу, Харальд мог сопротивляться, но спустя несколько дней, после регулярных побоев, он не мог уже пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Он лишь иногда приходил в сознание.  
Его любимый младший брат Хальфдан, всякий раз кидался на охрану, что бы хоть как-то воспрепятствовать им. Все было тщетно. Сам Хальфдан и все остальные были посажены на длинную цепь, которая позволяла им лишь дотянуться до середины их темницы.  
Там располагались два ведра — одно было с отбросами, которые каждый раз забирали с ближайшего базара, а другое — с водой. Чтобы дотянуться до них, каждый пленник должен был приложить не мало усилий, чтобы поесть этих помоев или напиться. Каждый день, без света, в постоянном ожидании смерти, впроголодь, они напрасно пытались придумать хоть какой-то план, который привел бы их к спасению.  
Так прошла еще неделя.  
Тем временем герцог Ролло, который, по сравнению с остальными, отделался лишь легкими побоями, да жестким разговором с начальником личной охраны халифа, сам Абд не соизволил говорить с предателем и счел это слишком низким для себя. Герцог был отпущен после уплаты большого выкупа. Без своих солдат и флота. Халиф согласился отпустить герцога за восемьсот тысяч золотом. Остальные франки были казнены за городской стеной или попали в плен и ждали своей горькой участи, следуя позже, за своими соратниками, головы которых украшали пристани в течении последующей недели.  
Халиф знал, такой позор, который ждал герцога на родине, был хуже смерти. Абда аль-Музаффара сейчас больше занимали северяне, но радость от встречи с сестрой, на какое-то время отвлекло его внимание от пленников.  
Халиф с жалостью и радостью глядел на свою измученную сестру. Проведя в плену у северян больше года, Эри изменилась, но огонь в ее глазах не погас и Абд это видел.  
Эриель наконец-то оказалась дома. В первые дни после битвы, впервые за долгое время, она вдыхала родные запахи. Повалившись на роскошную кровать, она зарылась лицом в шелковые подушки. Тело ее мгновенно расслабилось и успокоилось. Провалившись в сон она не просыпалась почти сутки. Лишь на утро следующего дня ей удалось открыть глаза и заставить себя подняться с постели. Силы снова как-будто наполняли ее, с каждым вздохом, с каждым лучом солнца, который заглядывал в высокое, с узорчатыми резными ставнями, окно.  
— Я дома — прошептала она, не веря звукам своего собственного голоса.  
Из ее глаз полились слезы, живот скрутило, судороги пробежали по всему ее телу. Она плакала навзрыд, согнувшись и сгорбившись, словно старуха. Она тряслась от рыданий, выпуская всю боль в беззвучных криках, сжимая кулаки так сильно, что ногти впивались в хрупкую плоть ладоней, оставляя красные следы. Эриель не могла поверить, что больше нет этого проклятого холода, который она постоянно испытывала в северной стороне, нет этих невежественных грубых пьяных лиц, хищных глаз, скользивших по ее телу. Нет этих стальных жадных рук, этого зверя, который брал ее, когда вздумается, нет бесконечных драк и побоищ, грызущихся за власть, крови и диких жертвоприношений.  
Все плохое ушло, боль и смерть остались позади.  
Нужно было переодеться, сменив наконец эти чуждые ей одеяния. Она скинула одежду. Неожиданно, Эри нащупала у себя в кармане тонкую золотую цепь, на конце которой было изображение волка Фенрира — это был тот самый небольшой подарок Харальда, во время жертвоприношения. Тот самый волк глядел на нее. А она глядела на него.  
Прошлое нельзя перечеркнуть в один момент, нельзя выбросит из своей памяти, невозможно забыть и отстраниться. Каждый человек, входящий в нашу жизнь оставляет свой след, даже когда этого человек из нашей жизни уходит. Ничего не исчезает бесследно… Харальд оставил след в ее сердце. Он был первым и единственным мужчиной, который разбудил в ней что-то большее, до селе никогда не возникавшее в ее душе и сердце. Теперь она чувствовала какое-то непонятное беспокойство. Избавившись от Харальда физически, она не могла избавится от него в своих мыслях. Так прошло много дней.  
Эриель все время возвращалась к тому моменту, когда он, уходя на битву, отпустил ее, не ставя никаких условий. Он любил ее и тогда ничего не простил взамен. Вдруг все, что с ней произошло, снова встало перед глазами.  
— Харальд… — вдруг вырвалось у нее вслух, сжимая золотую цепочку с Фенриром. — Абдул захочет отомстить…  
С этими мыслями она быстро зашнуровала свою одежду и бросилась искать брата. Медлить было нельзя.

***

Зайдя в большой и светлый зал библиотеки, Эриель без труда отыскала своего брата, а ныне могущественного халифа Абда аль-Музаффара. Он склонился над одним из томов в кожаном переплете.  
— Сестра моя, наконец-то! Дай тебя обнять — с этими словами темные как сама ночь глаза халифа сверкнули, а радостная улыбка медленно раздвигала красиво очерченный рот, показывая ровные ослепительно белы зубы. Он заключил Эри в крепкие объятия — Ты не представляешь как я счастлив, что нашел тебя живой!  
— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о Ясмин? — с надежной с глазах, спросила она о сестре.  
— Ясмин больше нет… — тихо ответил молодой Халиф и его глаза снова зажглись недобрым огнем. В них пылала жажда мести. — Это они! — неожиданно сорвавшись на крик продолжил он — Северяне! Они убили ее! Я большим трудом нашел ее обгорелое тело… Эри, я догадываюсь, что тебе пришлось пережить.  
Тяжкий вздох вырвался из ее груди, она очень любила вою сестру, теперь же из всей семьи остались только они двое.  
— Прости, я не хотел напоминать тебе об этом снова — халиф взял ее за руку и подвел к широко распахнутому окну. Теплый ветер приятно ласка лицо, легкий запах распускающихся цветов и трав доносился из ближайшего сада.  
— Я хотела поговорить с тобой — нерешительно начала Эри, догадываясь о реакции брата на свою будущую просьбу.  
— Конечно, теперь, когда ты вернулась, нам столько всего нужно обсудить — молодой халиф продолжал радоваться присутствию своей сестры, он взял ее за руки и начал кружить по всей библиотеке, словно в невидимом танце. — Теперь — Абдул продолжал свою мысль вслух, вытанцовывая какой-то причудливый танец и ведя за собой сестру — когда ты здесь — еще один поворот, — наш Халифат расцветет, как волшебные сады прекраснейших гурий — еще одно па — и раз! — Халиф продолжал смеяться и кружиться не отпуская руки сестры, его слегка вьющиеся, черные как враново крыло, волосы пришли в совершенный беспорядок.  
— Абдул, прошу выслушай меня — Эриель сама залилась звонким смехом, халиф все кружил и кружил ее в танце. — Дело касается северян.  
Аль-Музаффар остановился и сверкнул очами. — Говори.  
— Те северяне, которых ты захватил в плен… — осторожно продолжила Эри.  
— Я знаю, к чему ты клонишь — перебил ее халиф — если я не ошибаюсь, один из них держал тебя в плену. Ведь так? Не знаю его имени, но видел его в бою, он был во главе и воины с боевым кличем ринулись за ним.  
— Он мой муж — твердо сказала Эриель, понимая, что подготавливать брата к этому разговору бесполезно.  
— Что?! — черные глаза халифа были преисполнены изумления и ярости. — Что ты сказала… Конечно, я все понял, этот зверь принудил тебя. Я все понимаю, видимо твое положение было столь невыносимым, что ты согласилась на подобный позор. О, сестра! Я избавлю тебя от этого мерзкого животного, будь в этом уверенна. Никто, слышишь, никто не посмеет заклеймить тебя позором из-за этого. Я обо всем позабочусь, обо всем. Ты можешь просить, всего, что пожелаешь — с этими словами он снова обнял Эри.  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты отдал мне этих северян — ответила она. — Я прошу тебя.  
— Среди них есть их предводители, за которых можно получит отличный выкуп, но не в этот раз. Я не хочу за их шкуры ничего, кроме смерти. Я хочу отомстить за нашего отца, за все горе, которое они принесли с собой на нашу землю. — глаза халифа наполнились болью.  
— Позволь мне решать их судьбу о могущественный из правителей. Поверь, они стоят того, чтобы сохранит им жизнь. Это славные и очень умелые, храбрые воины. Они могут быть нам полезны.- Эриель склонилась перед ним на колени.  
— Встань, прошу. Раз ты так хочешь… Что же, ты имеешь на это право, но позволь и мне поставить одно условие. Если они действительно такие храбрые воины и этим, как ты говоришь, ценны. Пусть для начала выживут и пройдут испытание — усмехнулся он.  
— Я согласна, ты позволишь мне их увидеть — твердо продолжила Эри.  
— Я вижу, ты слишком привязана к этим северянам, но я не могу не исполнить твое желание, особенно теперь, когда ты жива и вернулась домой. Если хочешь, мы можем оправиться в катакомбы прямо сейчас — халиф кивнул и взял сестру за руку.

***

Они спустились на самый нижний этаж дворца. Халиф отпер небольшую, скрытую за балдахином дверь, за которой скрывался темный узкий коридор. Не отпуская руку Эри, они зашли туда. Массивная дверь изнутри тут же захлопнулась. Халиф зажег факел и они не теряя ни секунды отправились дальше.  
Сворачивая каждый раз в другой еще более узкий коридор, Абдул был вынужден отпустить сестру.  
— Теперь ступай за мной, ничего не бойся и постарайся не отставать — предупредил он — пока ты со мной, тебя никто не тронет.  
Шли они долго.  
Миновав еще один тесный и темный проход они оказались у самого входа в катакомбы под городом. Здесь была стража, которая повиновалась лишь самому халифу. Крепкие высокие воины поражали своей необычной внешностью — каждый из них был привезен когда-то из разных концов мира, Азии, европейский или северной стороны. Здесь были и воины из неведомых стран и земель. Черная кожа и смуглая, желтовато-бледная и светло-молочная, темные и пронзительно голубые глаза, перемешанные с серыми и зелеными.  
Эриель была поражена и с каким-то трепетом воззрилась на эту загадочную армию.  
— Это лучшие из лучших воинов на земле — ответил халиф на немой вопрос Эри. — Ты бы тоже могла быть здесь, если бы не родилась женщиной.  
Халиф жестом приказал впустить их в катакомбы. Главный из охраны низко поклонился и открыт толстую решетку двери. Несколько воинов последовало за ними.  
— Здесь держат особых пленников. — пояснил Абдул. — Твои северяне тоже здесь. Будь осторожна, не подходи слишком близко к клеткам. Здесь сидят обреченные, которые когда-то были великими правителями, храбрыми и могучими воинами, но они посмели прийти войной на наши земли и жестоко поплатились за это. Они никому больше не нужны, они обрекли свои народы на позор и поражения. Теперь они обречены нести свое жалкое существование в заточении до конца своих дней. Только в день великого праздника нашего Всемогущего, я позволяю казнить одного из них и тем самым, пожалеть его и закончить его мучения. Твои северяне сидят в самой дальней темнице.  
Дойдя до самого конца коридора в катакомбах, халиф остановился. Стражники вышли вперед и загородили проход к самой решетке.  
Старший охранник отпер ее и прошел во внутрь, все последовали за ним. За этой решеткой была еще одна большая тяжелая дверь, за ней томились уже не одну неделю Бьорн, Флоки и Хальфдан, король Харальд лежал на каменном полу, истекая кровью и переставший издавать хоть какие-либо звуки, он лишь изредка приходил в сознание.  
— Сейчас их выведу во внутренний двор. Там более безопасное место. Ты сможешь разглядеть их при свете дня и поговорить, если сочтешь нужным — объяснил халиф.  
Он снова взял ее за руку и вместе с охраной вышел через другую дверь, которая вела к наружным стенам, так было предусмотрено, чтобы не каждый понял как можно попасть во внутренний двор. Они оказались снаружи городской стены.  
Яркое солнце ослепило Эри, после прибывания в катакомбах. Она зажмурилась, но ее глаза быстро привыкли к дневному свету. В это мгновение Эри увидела людей, стоящих под палящим солнцем. Многие из них были ранены так сильно, что не могли подняться, некоторые из них стояли на коленях со сложенными руками. Это были остатки армии франков.  
— Кто это? Франки? — спросила Эри.  
—Да, это пленные франки. Их сегодня казнят. Они молятся, вознося последние слова к своему богу. Я позволил им сохранить их нательные кресты. — ответил халиф.  
— Разве обязательно казнить их всех?  
— Теперь герцог подумает дважды как приводить обманом войска на мою землю. А пока, у них еще есть время для молитвы. Их казнят на закате. Это истинные воины. Да прибудет с ними вечный покой — заключил Абдул.  
Это был печальный итог неудавшейся хитрости герцога Ролло, за которую поплатились эти мужественные воины, готовые умереть по приказу своего господина на благо Франкии.  
Некоторые, у которых еще оставались силы, стояли на коленях, другие последний раз целовали свой нательный крест и возносили последние молитвы Господу. Отчаявшиеся плакали, вспоминая оставленные дома и родных, проклиная герцога и службу. У воинов по-старше на лице было спокойствие, уходя из родного дома они уже были мертвы, они были готовы отправиться на небеса без страха.  
На их губах была запеченная кровь, разбитые, отрубленные и обожженные конечности, перепачканные и пропитанные кровью остатки одежды, сорванные нашивки гербов, склоненные в бесконечной молитве головы…  
Палящее солнце и вороны, собравшиеся в предвкушении кровавого пира, теперь только они были последними спутниками этих несчастных, для голов которых были приготовлены острые мечи.

***

Обогнув стену, они вновь вошли в какую-то дверь и оказались во внутреннем дворе. Прошло немного времени, Эриель чувствовала нарастающее волнение.  
В это мгновение решетка на противоположной стене отворилась… Стражники вывели северян во внутренний двор.  
Первое, что донеслось до ушей Эри, был тихий голос Хальфдана, который распевал их любимую с братом песню. Первым, жмурясь от слепящего глаза солнца, показался Бьорн — одежда на нем висела, под глазами запали темные тени, за ним выпихнули едва стоящего на ногах сильно ослабшего Флоки, только потом вышел Хальфдан распевая песню, словно в последний раз.  
Где-то в глубине из этой бездны, которую закрывала решетка, она еле смогла расслышать слабый, глубокий хриплый голос — это был Харальд. Его буквально выволокли на длинной цепи во двор два здоровенных воина.  
Эриель зажала рот рукой, чтобы подавит крик, который так и рвался из ее груди при виде Харальда.  
На нем не было живого места, грязная рубаха пропитанная кровью, правая бровь была рассечена ударом меча, правый глаза заплыл, старая рана кровоточила. Скулы и подбородок мужественного воина были разбиты. Придя немного в себя от света лучей палящего солнца, он приоткрыл один глаз и застонал. Стражники тут же стали дергать цепь и хлестать его кнутом.  
Здесь был халиф и пленник должен был стоять с поникшей головой перед могущественным правителем.  
— Это они? Твои северяне? — спросил Абдул.  
— Да… — слова застряли у нее в горле.  
— Встать! — закричал один из стражников снова наотмашь ударив Харальда по лицу. — Перед тобой сам глава правоверных! Встать, нечестивая собака!  
Не поднимаясь он слабо усмехнулся и ответил, сплевывая кровь — Что говорит этот х*ен с черной мордой, Хальфдан? Я не понимаю, что он там лепечет.  
— Как ты смеешь открывать свой рот, собака! — заорал начальник стражи.  
Харальд попытался встать на ноги, зажимая рану рукой, но ему это не удалось сделать, он был слишком слаб, кровь продолжала течь. Один из стражников снова дернул цепь и он упал на горячие камни мощенного двора. Удары вновь и вновь посыпались на него.  
— Прекратите! Хватит! — Эр не выдержала и бросилась к нему. Халиф знаком приказал страже оставить северянина.  
— Это же Эриель, наша Эри — слабо ответил Флоки, который тоже повалился на каменный пол двора. — Я знал, боги нас не оставили!  
Она опустилась рядом с избитым Харальдом на колени, обнимая его израненное тело.  
— Брат мой, я прошу тебя! Отдай его мне! — глаза Эри пылали огнем, а выступившие слезы не смогли оставить халифа равнодушным.  
— Как я тебе ранее обещал, я отдаю тебе этого северянина, раз обещал — спокойно сказал халиф, складки его роскошной одежды переливались в лучах солнца — раз он так тебе дорог. Что делать с остальными… Я должен подумать.  
-Абдул, отдай мне остальных — Эри перешла грань и решилась просить о большем.  
— Я все сказал! Забирай своего северного пса. — с этими словами халиф пнул со всей силы Харальда в живот и дал сигнал страже снять с короля северян цепь. Остальных же снова увели в каменный мешок.

…продолжение следует…


	35. Другие боги. Часть вторая

Халифат и король Альфред подписали мирный договор, каждый получил свои выгоды, больше всего был доволен халиф Абд Аль-Музаффар. Саксы отплыли в свои родные земли. Оставалось лишь решить, что делать с пленниками, за когда стоит брать выкуп, а кого казнить.  
Пленных франков, которых не собирались выкупать ни родные, ни королевство, были приговорены. Их вывели за городскую стену. Сюда же привели и пленных северян. Халиф не хотел долго затягивать с подобными вещами. И потом, все было и так ясно, так чего же тянуть. Сам халиф не участвовал и никогда не присутствовал при казни пленников. В этот раз Аль-Музаффар решил приехать лично, чтобы отобрать для своей армии избранных храбрых воинов, если таковые будут.  
Эриель не могла подавить в себе ненависть к франкским воинам, но в этот раз она, как и ее учитель Камаль также должны были наблюдать за казнью неверных.  
Когда франков вывели и расположили вдоль городской стены, которую от моря отделяла лишь небольшая полоска побережья, халиф приказал вывести сюда же пленных северян.  
Хальфдан, который перенес плен намного лучше, чем Флоки и Бьорн, еще мог держаться на ногах. Плотник отощал настолько, что уже не мог сам передвигать ногами, Железнобокий помогал ему передвигать, поддерживая за руки и подставив ему плечо.  
Харальда, которого по приказу халифа отдали Эри, немного привели в порядок, но он по-прежнему мог передвигаться лишь на привязи, что-то на манер длинного поводка, конец которого в этот момент, держал сам халиф.  
Абд восседал на красивейшем скакуне, его золотая попона ниспадала почти до самой земли. Грива, этого чудесного вороного коня, была аккуратно заплетена в крупные длинные косы. Эриель и ее учитель Камаль также присутствовали, помимо других приближенных к халифу. Они тоже сидели верхом на лучших лошадях, украшенных не менее изыскано, но не так богато как жеребец, принадлежащий халифу.  
Казнь должна была состоятся на закате.  
Воины выстроились в ряд позади пленных франков. Сюда же, неподалеку, были приведены и младший брат Прекрасноволосого, Бьорн Железнобокий, Флоки, а также Гуди и еще несколько оставшихся в живых воинов Харальда. Халиф отдал «поводок» с Харальдом своей сестре. Сам король северян был теперь привязан к седлу Эриель и стоял рядом с ее лошадью.  
Франки молились. Несколько из них были совсем близко и можно было слышать их молитву:  
Отче наш, сущий на небесах!  
Да святится имя Твое;  
Да приидет Царствие Твое;  
да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе;  
Хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день;  
И прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим;  
И не введи нас в искушение, — дрожащим голосом произносил один из франкских воинов, он так трясся, что досказать молитву до конца не сумел.  
— но избавь нас от лукавого — продолжила Эриель — Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава вовеки. Аминь.*  
Харальд догадывался, хоть и не понимал слов, что она знает христианскую молитву до конца.  
Халиф махнул рукой, тем самым отдавая сигнал, головы франков полетели на горячий песок, алая кровь хлынула из тел. Песок пропитался красным. Безжизненные тела и последние судороги…это все, что осталось от доблестной армии Франкии.  
Наступила очередь северян.  
Сначала вывели простых воинов, штурманов кораблей и несколько оставшихся в живых ярлов.  
— Ну, вот, моя дорогая сестра, — сказал халиф, обращаясь к Эри — как я и обещал, эти собаки получат то, за чем пришли. За всю ту кровь и страдания, что вы принесли на нашу земли, за все те ужасы и мучения, которым вы подвергли мой народ! Ваша награда ждет вас!  
С этими словами северян вывели на тоже самое место, где только что, склонившись в последней молитве, стояли пленные франки.  
— Эриель, — снова обратился к ней Аль-Музаффар, — если ты захочешь им отомстить, сейчас, самое время.  
Харальд с ужасом посмотрел на Эри, но не смог вымолвить не единого слова. Его взгляд теперь был прикован к своему брату Хальфдану.  
Эриель спустилась с коня. Ее светлые легкие, почти невесомые одежды слегка развивал слабый ветер. Лицо ее было спокойным, голова и волосы прикрыты длинным роскошным легким палантином. Грация и легкость в сочетании с выразительными чертами ее лица произвели на северян какое-то чарующее впечатление. Харальд и сам остолбенел. Он никогда не видел ее такой.  
Теперь же Эриель выглядела как сказочное существо, большие, подведенные сурьмой карие глаза, которые теперь стали еще больше и казалось, жили какой-то своей жизнью, красиво обрамленный каштановыми волосами лоб, тонкие руки, которые теперь были украшены браслетами и перстнем командующего избранными войсками, губы цвета терпкого вина, черные брови выгибались горделивой длинной дугой. Взгляд ее изменился и теперь выражал уверенность и привычку подчинять.  
Как только Эри спустилась со своей лошади за ней тут же, никто не заметил как, выстроились восемь воинов, это были совсем другие воины, чем остальные в халифате.  
Все были одеты в легкие черные, с ног до головы, одежды. Их причудливые чалмы и ткань, которая закрывала их лица, и оставляла видимыми лишь глаза, тоже были черными.  
Воины как один поклонились своей госпоже и склонились перед ней на колени.  
— Ничего себе — от удивление промолвил Хальфдан, толкая в бок Бьорна — это же Эриель!  
— О боги… — тихо сказал Флоки — неужели она это сделает…  
— Что? Что сделает? — Железнобокий не разу понял, о чем говорит плотник.  
— Разве ты не понял, Бьорн, это Эри должна нас казнить! — Флоки не выдержал больше и упал на песок.  
— Она не сделает этого…нет… — Железнобокий не хотел верить в очевидное.  
Эриель и воины приблизились к тому месту, куда вывели пленных северян. Хальфдан понял, что как только расправятся с простыми воинами и ярлами, придет их черед, в этот момент он стал смотреть на Харальда, как бы прощаясь глазами со своим любимым братом.  
Эриель вытащила из ножен свой меч, тоже сделали и воины в черном.  
— Эри! — Хальфдан больше не выдержал всего этого. — Я знаю, мы принесли тебе много боли и страданий. Не только тебе, но и твоему народу, твоей земле. Я готов отправиться в Вальхаллу и с радостью приму такую смерть, которую ты мне подаришь. Я и мечтать о таком не смел.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Хальфдан? — голос Эри был жестким, спокойным и твердым.  
— Я лишь хочу перед смертью сказать тебе то, что не осмеливался сказать раньше — Хальфдан вышел немного вперед. В этот момент воины мгновенно закрыли собой Эриель.  
Она жестом отдала приказ расступиться.  
— Говори — глаза ее были суровыми и спокойными.  
— Я никогда не думал, что мое сердце дрогнет перед женщиной — Хальфдан смотрел Эриель прямо в глаза. Харальд отчаянно пытался вырваться со своей привязи. Один из воинов тут же ударил его в живот, Прекрасноволосый упал на песок и зашелся в кашле.  
— Ты единственная женщина в моей жизни, которую я смог полюбить и перед которой я преклоняюсь. Я горд тем, что ты отправишь меня в Вальхаллу — карие глаза Хальфдана улыбались, он встал перед ней на колени. — Прошу лишь об одном, пощади моего брата. Он единственный в нашем роду и он король. Мы можем лишиться тысячи наших воинов, но мы не можем лишиться нашего короля.  
Эриель ничего не ответила. Она лишь сделала один мах мечом и голова одного из ярлов покатилась на песок.  
— Когда ты убивал моего отца, Хальфдан — обратилась она к младшему брату Прекрасноволосого — ты не думал, что убиваешь короля этой страны и лишаешь ее защиты и опоры?  
Хальфдан молчал и продолжал стоять перед ней на коленях.  
— А ты? Ты, Бьорн Железнобокий — еще один поворот и голова другого викинга полетела на песок. — Когда вы уводили в плен наших женщин, некоторые из них были еще почти детьми! Разве хоть кто-то из вас задумывался на ЧТО вы обрекаете ни в чем неповинных и беззащитных?! — глаза Эри снова наполнялись огнем и они снова почернели. — Хоть одному слову пощады вы вняли?!  
— Эри, это наш образ жизни, ты и сама теперь это знаешь — возразил Железнобокий.  
— А ЭТО МОЙ! — крикнула она — Неужели это дает тебе особое право творить бесчинства на чужой земле!  
— Эри, поверь, все, что мы делаем, это и ради наших богов тоже — отозвался обессиливший Флоки. — Ты же стала нашей, Эр.  
— Нет, Флоки — ответила Эри немного мягче — может быть я и стала вашей на деле, вынужденная жить среди вас не по своей воле. Но мое сердце — здесь! Сердце мое принадлежит Халифату! Прости, мой добрый Флоки, все, что я делала в Каттегате, было ряди тебя и Хельги. Только лишь ради этого. Вы спасли меня от участи куда более худшей, чем смерть. Поэтому, я сделала свой выбор и ты останешься в живых. Я не хочу для Хельги таких страданий.  
Еще одна голова ярла полетела на остывающий песок. Кровь стучала у нее в висках, ярость вырвалась вместе с отчаянным криком… Флоки от ужаса закрыл глаза. Кровь брызнула ему на лицо.  
— Чего ты застыл, Флоки? — усмехнулась Эриель и кивнула — ты свободен. Флоки раскрыл глаза и не смел пошевелиться.  
Голова Гуди полетела вслед за головой ярла Йорга. Светлые одежды Эриель были запачканы каплями крови. Дав сигнал заканчивать, она отошла чуть в сторону. Воины в черном завершили кровавое дело.  
Спустя несколько мгновений, из место занял Хальфдан, Борн и сюда же на веревке притащили самого Харальда. Его голубые глаза выражали боль, непонимание и приобрели какое-то странное выражение.  
— Не трогай моего брата — тихо сказал он. — Не трогай и остальных, если тебе хочется убить кого-то — убей меня.  
— Мне хочется убить кого-то? — с удивлением вторила ему Эри — Мне?  
— Нет, Харальд — продолжила она, вкладывая свой меч в ножны — убивать хочется лишь ВАМ! Беззащитных, ни в чем не повинных, слабых. Вам не важно, кого вы лишаете жизни так легко! Вам важно одно — золото! И чужая земля! Так знай же, Харальд, тебя здесь до сыта этим накормят. Вы хотели золота? Вам зальют его в глотку. Расплавленным.  
Харальд молча смотрел на нее. Он был готов умереть в любой момент, не хотел лишь заканчивать свою жизнь, зная, что его любимого брата убьют вот так в чужом краю. И самое страшное, что сделает это его любимая.  
— Да, я обращаюсь к тебе, Харальд Прекрасноволосый, король северян — она внимательно смотрела на него.  
Карие и голубые глаза снова встретились вместе.  
— Золото, земли, чужие женщины… Насилие и смерть… Чего ты хочешь теперь? Отправиться в Вальхаллу? — Эриель не отводила своего взгляда. — Туда отправляются лишь истинно славные и храбрые воины. Такие как Гуди или ярл Йорг, головы которых ты видишь прямо перед собой.  
Харальд ждал свой приговор.  
— Я оставляю вам ваши жизни, с условием, что вы докажите словом и делом, что достойны того, что вам сохранили — с этими словами Эри снова выхватил свой меч и перерубила веревки, которыми были связаны их руки.  
Бьорн обрадовался и стал обнимать Хальфдана и Флоки.  
— А ты, Харальд — продолжила Эриель — принадлежишь мне.  
Харальд рассмеялся как было свойственно только ему. — Значит, теперь я твой пленник или раб, моя красавица?  
— Понимай, как хочешь — бросила Эри.  
— Я не против, сокровище мое — избитый, но довольный Харальд, поплелся неспешной походкой за уходящей Эри, которая вела его к своей лошади.  
— Брат… — начал было Хальфдан.  
— Иди в Хель, Хальфдан! Я самый счастливый мужчина во всем Мидгарде! — продолжил радоваться Харальд, несмотря на нестерпимую боль, теперь хохотали они все.

***

Алый закат ознаменовал конец страшного и тяжелого дня. Теперь, когда пленники обрели свободу, а вернее находились в полном распоряжении Эриель, они могли вздохнуть спокойно.  
Тем же вечером их отвели в отдельные покои, которые располагались ниже этажом, от комнат самой Эриель. Халиф с большой неохотой пошел на это, но отказать своей сестре не мог.  
В этих роскошных покоях, устланными, шелковыми с вышивкой, подушками, стояли накрытые низкие столы с едой, фруктами, несколько кувшинов свежей воды и меда. Голодные викинги сразу же набросились на еду, как только за ними захлопнулись двери.  
— Пореже мечи, — усмехнулся Харальд, располагаясь на мягких подушка, хлопнув своего брата по спине — а то разболеешься!  
— Я готов съесть целую лошадь, даже, если это будет моя последняя трапеза! — расхохотался Хальфдан и повалился на подушки рядом с братом, разложенные недалеко от столов.  
Бьорн не сразу приступил к еде, сначала он выпил залпом целый кувшин с медом, а потом такой же кувшин с водой и только потом присел рядом с ними.  
Флоки, хоть и был очень голоден, но не мог оторваться от потрясающих резных стен и теперь нетерпеливо проводил рукой по искусному, красиво вырезанному, рисунку дивного цветка на одной из стен в комнате. Он вспомнил, точно такие же рисунки он видел в Каттегате, которые рисовала Эри на песке.  
— Нет, — шептал он — такое не могли сотворить люди! Должно быть это их боги даруют им такую красоту!  
— Флоки, — сказал Прекрасноволосый, быстро уплетая запечную баранину — эти стены никуда не денутся, а вот эта замечательное мясо, пожалуй исчезнет очень скоро, друг!  
— Пожалуй, ты прав — рассмеялся Флоки и присоединился ко всей компании.  
— За свободу, друзья! — Харальд поднял сразу весь кувшин с медом — За то, что мы остались живы! Сколл!  
— Сколл! — повторяли они все вместе, смесь и обнимая друг друга.  
Спустя короткое время двери снова отворились и в покои вошла Эриель, но не одна, а в сопровождении крепкого и высокого молодого темнокожего человека.  
— Я надеюсь, вы смогли хорошо поесть и немного отдохнуть? — обратилась она к ним.  
Мужчины оторвались от своей трапезы и переглянулись меду собой. Эриель была совсем другой, чем в Каттегате или Вестфолде. Она уже успела переодеться. Теперь на ней был причудливый наряд, цвета нежного коралла, шаровары, расшитые тонким мелким узором из цветущих ветвей деревьев, легкая длинная туника, которая скорей напоминала платье. Собранные на особый манер каштановые вьющие волосы, спускающиеся крупными кудрями по груди плечами. Сверху был небольшой очень легкий палантин в цвет наряда, заколотый простой золотой булавкой.  
— Что-то не так? — повторила она.  
— Все чудесно — как-то робко ответил Бьорн.  
— Мы всем довольны, Эри… — застыв с бараниной в руке вторил Хальфдан. Флоки лишь довольно улыбался, гладя на нее.  
Харальд уставился на Эриель словно волк на лань в лесу, который после долгих дней охоты, наконец-то нашел свою добычу. Он не водил с нее восхищенных глаз. Дикие огни страсти снова заплясали в его голубых очах. Прекрасноволосый облизнулся и цокнул языком, словно только что отведал вкусного терпкого вина.  
Эри не могла не смутиться из-за его горящих глаз. На ее щеках заиграл румянец, чем еще больше распалил кровь Харальда.  
Взяв себя в руки, Эриель продолжила — Это мой слуга Малик, он будет прислуживать вам какое-то время. Если кто-то в чем-то будет нуждаться — он исполнит вашу просьбу. Да и еще, если хоть один из вас попытается сбежать или причинить какую-то неприятность моему слуге, я отрублю вам руку. Головы пока рано, они еще пригодятся. Постарайтесь отдохнуть и хорошенько выспаться. И помыться тоже не забудьте. Чистую одежду вам принесут. А вот ты, Харальд, пойдешь со мной.  
— Я готов идти за тобой, куда скажешь, моя красавица — растекаясь в своей привычной улыбке ответил довольный Харальд. Он не сводил с нее своих пылающих глаз. Довольный, усмехающийся, он позволил взять себя за руку и демонстративно медленной походкой пошел за ней. Под радостное улюлюканье Флоки, Бьорна и Хальфдана, Эри увела Харальда в свои покои.

***

— Проходи, — сказала она, пропуская Харальда вперед и закрывая за собой двери в свои покои. — Ты можешь присесть прямо на кровать.  
Такое приглашение очень понравилось Прекрасноволосому, который подрожал улыбаться и явно надеяться на что-то большее. Глаза его по-прежнему скользили по фигурке Эри.  
— Я скоро вернусь, — торопливо сказала она, посмотрев на него — пока можешь снять свою одежду.  
— Кончено, я буду ждать — ответил он и снова облизнулся, предвкушая приятную ночь и уже воображая Эри в своих объятиях.  
Эриель скрылась за другой маленькой дверью. Кровать была большой, закрытой со всех сторон красивыми цветными палантинами с крупными кистями. Стены была такими же как и в их комнате, но теперь изысканный цветочный узор тянулся по всем стенам и как бы выпростал из неоткуда и продолжался бесконечно.  
В центре каждого цветка был вставлен маленький драгоценный камень и при попадании малейшего луча света он начинал играть и переливаться. Все вместе это производило необычное впечатление. Рядом с кроватью стоял небольшой резной стол с раскладывающимися небольшими отделениями. Харальд с любопытством подошел к нему и заметил на столе золотую цепочку с Фенриром, перстень, который он подарил Эр на свадьбу и сам надел его ей на палец. Тут же был и другой, тот самый, загадочный перстень, которого Харальд раньше у нее не видел. Взгляд его неожиданно упал на крест. Он не поверил своим глазам и подошел ближе — это было не что иное, как христианское распятие. Прекрасноволосый нервно взглотнул, но это его не остановило, а лишь распалило любопытство. Чуть дальше он заметил еще один кулон необычной формы в виде месяца, Харальд не удержался и взял кулон в руки. Покрутив эту чудную вещицу он увидел надпись на чуждом ему языке на обратной стороне.  
Здесь же были и другие необычные вещи — несколько золотых флаконом от которых разносился очень вкусный запах. Красивый резной светильник, который Эри предварительно зажгла, с цветными необычными вставками. От них, по всей комнате, расходились цветные лучи и красноватый свет. На подоконнике Харальд заметил еще одну вещь — что-то напоминающее маленькую ладонку. От нее исходил слабый дым и странный, но очень вкусный приятный запах. Рядом с кроватью был еще один стол с фруктами и финиками. Кувшин с водой и кувшин с молоком. Харальду такая находка не пришлась по душе — молоко не было его любимым напитком. Отхлебнув немного из кувшина, его взгляд упал на узорчатую широкую ширму. Заглянув за нее он увидел несколько нарядов и костюмов Эри. Здесь же лежала толстая книга в кожаном переплете из мягкой тесненной кожи — это была Библия. Рядом с ней, в необычной обложке из золота и драгоценных камней была еще одна — Прекрасноволосый был поражен — столько драгоценных камней сразу на обороте одной книги. Он открыл ее — незнакомый язык и длинные строки…это был Коран. Для Харальда все это было странным, удивительным и бесполезным. Письменные принадлежности, несколько чертежей, один из них был не закончен. Харальд улыбнулся, слегка прикоснувшись рукой к чертежу. Большой кованный сундук с изображением плывущих кораблей стоял в углу. На нем тоже лежали книги и множество чертежей в отдельной стопке. Несколько выделанных кожаных тонких шкур. Рядом располагалась необычная конструкция — которая напоминала недостроенный макет корабля. Чуть дальше был небольшой шкафчик с травами, маслами и различными инструментами.  
Не теряя больше времени он все же решил скинуть, наконец-то, с себя грязную одежду и присесть на кровать, чтобы, когда его красавица появиться, не томить ее ожиданием. Сняв с себя перепачканную кровью тунику и развязав штаны, Харальд сел на кровать, оглядывая все великолепие восточного убранства.  
В этот момент маленькая дверь снова отварилась и Эри зашла в комнату, в руках у нее был большой сверток.  
— О, я думала ты уже готов, почему ты до сих пор не разделся — обратилась она к Прекрасноволосому, доставая что-то из шкафчика с травами.  
— Я хотел дождаться тебя, прости, не хотел заставлять тебя ждать, но тут все так необычно — Харальд улыбался, искры, при виде Эри, снова заплясали в его глазах. — Я весь горю и жду, когда моя красавица присоединиться ко мне.  
Эриель рассмеялась. Ее заливистый смех и улыбка заставили Харальда смутиться. Но он был рад видеть ее такой, Прекрасноволосый видел, что здесь она улыбается, смеется и она счастлива.  
— Ты должен помыться и немедленно, а потом я обработаю твои раны. Нельзя тебя оставлять таким. Особенно беспокоит твоя рана на боку. Не хватало еще заражения. — Эри быстро оценила масштабы бедствия на теле Харальда.  
— Помыться? — повторил он. — Я думал…  
Эри продолжала смеяться — Харальд, мы думаем о разном. Ну, же вставай, в соседней комнате тебя ждет моя купальня. Вот чистая одежда — Эри протянула сверток.  
— Как скажешь — Харальд нехотя пошел за ней в другую комнату.  
Эта была ее личная купальня. По середине была большая мраморная конструкция полукруглой формы, до верху наполненная горячей водой с лепестками роз. Пар, который поднимался от воды большими клубами, источал такой же вкусный запах, точь в точь, как и из маленькой ладанки. Добавив в воду все содержимое из небольшого флакончика, который Эри предварительно вынула из шкафа, она жестом указала Харальду на купальню.  
— Вот тебе еще, натрись этим как следует — Эри протянула свежий большой брусок мыла с травами. — А теперь, марш мыться! И по-скорее!  
— Как пожелает моя красавица — ответил Харальд и нехотя полез в купель.  
— Штаны! — снова рассмеялась Эри. — Можешь оставить на полу. Я не буду подглядывать.  
Прекрасноволосый ехидно улыбнулся в ответ. Оставив его одного, Эри вышла из комнаты.

***

Закончив мыться Харальд до пояса завернулся в огромное белоснежное льняное покрывало, которое ставила ему Эри. В таком виде он вошел в комнату, где у окна стояла она. Окно было распахнуто. Уже наступила ночь разбросала крупные звезды по темно-синему небу. Большая луна светила прямо в окно. Харальд остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Эри. Ее карие грустные глаза смотрели на небо, она о чем-то думала и не сразу расслышала как вошел Прекрасноволосый. В руках у нее была та самая цепочка с Фенриром. Эри держала ее у самых губ и что-то шептала, прижав руки к себе и обращая глаза к небу. Харальд догадался, хоть и не понимал значения слов — она возносит молитву своему богу, она простит за него.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, Эри вздрогнула и обернулась.  
— Вот и славно, теперь я могу обработать твои раны — цепочка была быстро спрятана в небольшой шкатулке на столе. — Ложись. Тебе придется немного потерпеть, но поверь, это лучше, чем заражение.  
— Ты можешь делать со мной что пожелаешь — сказал Харальд и лег на постель, внимательно заглядывая ей в глаза. — Я ведь что-то вроде твоей любимой игрушки?  
— Не неси чушь — Эри достала еще одну бутылочку и кусок такой же белоснежной льняной ткани. — Лежи спокойно, прошу.  
— О, боги! Что это? — при первых прикосновениях Харальд не выдержал. Его кожу будто огнем жгли. — Женщина, что ты делаешь?!  
— Я же сказала, потерпи — Эри продолжила экзекуцию, не смотря на возмущения Харальда.  
— Если ты вздумала меня пытать таким образом, уж лучше сразу отруби мне голову — продолжал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Извини, но коровьей мочи мы не держим, а твои раны завтра воспаляться и я не ручаюсь, что ты после такого протянешь еще хоть неделю! — сказал она более строго. — Лежи смирно.  
— Зачем ты лишила меня Гуди и ярла Йорга? Это были славные и верные воины — снова обратился к ней Прекрасноволосый.  
— Мне пришлось выбирать из двух зол меньшее — с горечью ответила она. — Если бы я этого не сделала, мой брат предал бы их позорной казни и тогда эти храбрые воины вряд ли бы попали в Вальхаллу. Ярл Йорг и Гуди погибли достойной и легкой смертью. Даю тебе слово — они не мучились.  
— Что ж, ты подарила им больше, чем легкую смерть. — Харальд не спускал с нее своих блестящих голубых глаз. — Эри — начал он, тихонько накрыв своей рукой ее тонкую руку.  
— Нет, Харальд — угадав его мысли ответила она.  
— Я очень скучал по тебе, давно не видел мою сладкую… Я… — он запнулся.  
— А я — нет — сказала Эри и посмотрела Прекрасноволосому прямо в глаза. Она врала. Каждый день и каждую ночь она не могла найти себе покоя, думая о «северном псе». Сердце ее сжималось каждый раз, когда она видела его раны. Ей очень хотелось обнять его, прижаться к его сильной могучей груди. Слышать удары его сердца. Разглядывать его рисунки на коже. Смотреть в его горящие диким огнем глаза, которые могли источать любовь и нежность, предназначенные лишь ей одной.  
— Что? — жестко ответил Харальд. Его верхняя губа снова дернулась, он начинал злиться.  
— Я не скучала — твердо ответила Эри.  
— Как ты можешь! — глаза его сверкнули гневом, Харальд заскрежетал зубами, он не сдержался и схватил Эри за руку. — Я все это время только о тебе и думал! Каждый день, каждую ночь! Когда и где я снова смогу увидеть тебя!  
— Прекрати и сейчас же отпусти меня — спокойно сказала Эр.  
— Ты издеваешься надо мной! — Харальд потерял терпение. — Ты моя жена и принадлежишь мне! Я сума по тебе схожу, разве ты не видишь этого?!  
— Харальд, прошу тебя — Эри попыталась вырваться, но стальная хватка Харальда не оставила никаких шансов.  
— Я люблю тебя! — прошипел Харальд ей прямо в лицо, одним движением придвинув девушку к себе так близко, что она могла ощущать его горячее дыхание.

-Откуда у тебя столько сил, — Эриель попыталась направить разговор в другое русло, ты весь избитый. Сейчас, тебе будет полезнее это, мягко говорила она, пытаясь высвободить руку и показывая флакончик с настройкой.  
— Сейчас мне будет лучше сверху, — ответил Харальд и резко опрокинул Эриель на спину, сжав на этот раз, её вторую руку. Флакончик он осторожно положил на подушку, лежащую на полу, — Никуда твоё зелье не денется.  
-Харальд…! — в это мгновение его губы заглушили её крик. Горячие, словно огонь, поцелуи не отпускали… Она зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть его пылающих глаз. Его пляшущие, словно в диком первобытном танце рисунки на лице.  
Эриель не могла долго сопротивляться, даже сильно избитый, Харальд был намного сильнее её. Брыкаясь и стараясь высвободиться, она постаралась ударить его в пах, но предусматрительный Харальд быстро пересёк эту попытку. Оторвавшись от её губ, он немного отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Ты ведь любишь меня, — хриплый голос раздался рядом с её ухом. — Почему не хочешь? Я ведь знаю, тебе хорошо со мной, ты шепчешь МОЕ имя в моменты нашего наслаждения.  
Эр молчала и смотрела куда-то мимо него. Это взбесило Харальда. Вскочив с постели он с яркостью швырнул поднос с фруктами в стену, издав при этом дикий рев. В этот момент Эри попыталась подняться с кровати, но от Харальда это не укрылось. Повалив её снова на спину, он вжал несчастную девушку в подушки. Слезы отчаяния потекли по её лицу. Она любила его, но не могла понять и принять его животной страсти, которая внушала ей лишь страх, а не желание.  
Её слезы не остались не замеченными, это подействовало на Харальда лучше всякой пощечины. Он отпустил её руки.  
— За что? — вдруг до него донёсся тихий шёпот Эри, — за что ты со мной так… Я же люблю тебя…  
— О, моя Эри, я не могу себя сдержать, когда вижу тебя, — его сильные руки снова заключили её в объятия, но на этот раз они не причиняли боли, Харальд осторожно погладил ее по щеке — я хочу тебя… Сжался надо мной, люби меня! Я не хочу причинять тебе боль… Хорошо… Только, если ты сама этого захочешь… Прости… — Харальд задыхался от душивших его чувств и дикого желания. Неожиданно, в его глаза блеснули… слезы выступили… морщины на лице собрались на лбу крупными складками. Он не хотел причинять ей боли, не хотел заставлять, он хотел лишь ее любви…  
В это мгновение он почувствовал на своей щеке её нежные губы, тонкие руки обняли его плечи.  
— Мне страшно, когда ты такой, — робкий шёпот любимой снова заставил сжаться его сердце.  
— Постараюсь быть очень нежным, — глухой голос Харальда дрогнул, он снова припал к её губам, — будь моей… Сейчас… и навсегда…  
Эри чувствовала его твёрдую плоть сквозь простыню, которая отделяло его тело от неё. Харальд угадал, куда устремился её взгляд, одним быстрым движением он скинул с себя последнюю преград, представь перед ней в своей естественной наготе.  
Эри смутилась и постаралась отвести свой взгляд от его возбужденной плоти.  
Заметив это, Харальд усмехнулся -, ну иди же ко мне, не бойся, моё сокровище, — сказал он раскрывая ей свои объятия навстречу.  
Эриель позволила ему расстегнуть свою тунику, сначала, Прекрасноволосый нетерпеливо пытался расстегнуть каждую, но не смог вытерпеть и разорвал тунику пополам. Целуя каждый фрагмент её нежной смуглой кожи, он все же, постарался быть более сдержанным и уже более терпеливо развязал завязки на её шароварах. Теперь его возлюбленная предстала перед ним в холодном лунном свете. Глаза Харальда пожирали её, руки блуждали по её телу, даря ласки. Распалившись не на шутку, он принялся жадно целовать её грудь, спустившись чуть ниже, Харальд не остановился, он принялся осторожно ласкать одной рукой её горячее лоно, целуя уже её живот и спускаясь все ниже… Эриель издала лёгкий стон, ободренный таким исходом, Харальд позволил себе больше…  
Спустившись к самому лону, он припал губами к заветным лепестками, лаская языком и губами её нежный цветок.  
Он остановился. — Иди ко мне, — прошептал Харальд, не бойся меня, моё сердце, моя Эри, я люблю тебя, — с этими словами его твёрдая плоть осторожно вошла в ее пылающие лоно.  
— И я люблю тебя, Харальд — ответила она, сжимая его крепкие плечи.  
Эриель ничего не слышала, лишь стуки сердца, отдававшиеся в её голове, она ничего не видела перед собой, кроме лица Харальда, его пылающих голубых искр, его губ, танцующих рисунков. Стоны наслаждения срывались с её губ в тишине. Их тела сплетались, руки ласкали друг друга, губы становились все требовательнее…  
Впервые в жизни король Харальд испытывал столь неведомые ему раньше чувства, впервые он по-настоящему занимался любовью, не беря силой, не принуждая и не запугивая. Он любил сам и его возлюбленная отвечала ему взаимностью, страстью, нежностью, ласками и и поцелуями, от которых он не мог и не хотел оторваться.  
Его прерывистое дыхание обжигало её кожу, руки не переставал ласкать ее грудь, в какой-то момент, Харальд вынул свой возбуждены меч и решил немного дольше продлить удовольствие, уложив Эриель на бок. Когда она полностью раскрылась, он снова вошёл в её пылающее желанием лоно, лаская её нежные лепестки одной рукой, а другой — её груди.  
Толчок… Глубокий и резкий, ещё один… Харальд не хотел останавливаться даже тогда, когда услышал стон наслаждения, сорвавшийся с губ Эри. Еще и еще…  
Теперь он уже не целовал, а кусал девушку. Из его груди вырывались стоны, смешанные с ревом, напоминавшие рычание волка. Еще несколько глубоких и сильных движений… Его горячая твердая плоть скользила в ее лоне. Еще и еще…  
Глаза его горели голубым пламенем, он так крепко сжимал Эри в своих объятиях, что она не могла пошевелиться. Зубы впивались в ее шею. Лишь стук сердца отдавался в ушах. Еще одно мгновение и его теплое семя заполнило ее нежное лоно. Харальд не выдержал и его крик, похожий на рев дикого зверя, вырвался у него из груди. — Моя Эри… моя навсегда…люблю тебя…  
Не выпуская из своих объятий свою драгоценную Эри, он дарил подрожал дарить ей нежные тихие поцелуи, осторожно убрав выбившуюся прядку каштановых волос с ее лица.  
Ночь укрывала темным покрывалом, пряча яркие звезды, луна, до этого освещавшая сие таинство, спряталась за темные тучи, ветер ворвался через полу-открытое окно, остужая вспыхнувшую страсть и даря приятную прохладу, и сладкий сон.  
Король Харальд был счастлив…


	36. Другие боги. Часть третья

Харальд проснулся рано, но не обнаружив рядом Эри, стал шарить глазами по комнате. Ее нигде не было. Тогда, несмотря на ранний час, все же решил встать и найти сою жену. Но, в соседней комнате ее тоже не было. Харальд подергал за ручку главной входной двери — она была заперта.  
— Этого еще не хватало… — с раздражением в голосе, сказал Прекрасноволосый. — Какого…  
Тут до его слуха доносился смех Эри, он исходил откуда-то извне. Харальд прислушался и пошел на звук. Он нашел еще одну дверь, которая выходила на улицу, в сад. Это было то место, где Эри любила бывать очень часто.  
Сад, который когда-то она посадила, теперь разросся и превратился в какое-то необычное и чудесное место. Было в нем что-то магическое, завораживающее и обволакивающее покоем.  
Здесь были необыкновенной красоты цветы, большие деревья с раскидистыми кронами, распустившимися бутонами, которые отбрасывали длинные тени на небольшие узкие дорожки из песка и маленьких камешков.  
Кое-где, за большими кустами, выстриженными на подобие лабиринта, были раскиданы небольшие фонтанчики с чистой водой.  
Около каждого такого фонтанчика были скамьи, где можно было присесть и отдохнуть под тенью раскидистых деревьев.  
Также Эри сама освоила азы проведения воды в сад. Теперь она хотела сделать еще один небольшой фонтан и отводку, при помощи которой можно было бы без труда орошать деревья, которые располагались у самого входа. Но, то ли камень забил сток, то листва, Эри была вынуждена самолично отыскать проблему.  
За этим занятием и застал ее Харальд.  
Он с удивление обнаружил рядом со своей супругой разгуливающего как у себя дома, большого попугая, который то и дело наровил сесть на спину своей хозяйке, пока та ковырялась в стоке. Это заставляло Эри заливисто смеяться. Попугай не хотел оставлять ее в покое и то и дело наровил поиграть или привлечь к себе внимание, трогая лапкой ее волосы.  
Сама Эри склонилась к самом стоку, ловко орудуя каким-то странным предметом в руке. Засучив рукава девушка ловко извлекала из засорившегося стока крупные камешки.  
— Вот видишь, — обращалась она к попугаю, который тоже то и дело наровил засунуть голову прямо в ток — почти все. Осталось вытащить последний застрявший камень и вода снова потечет как надо.  
Харальд затаился за ближайшем деревом и с любопытством наблюдал за ней.  
Эри была в обычном наряде, который составлял разительный контраст со вчерашними роскошными одеждами.  
На этот раз она была с простых, немного похожих на мужские, просторных темных брюках, напоминающие те, которые носили местные воины. Шелковая нежно-оранжевая рубашка, доходившая до середины бедра, с незамысловатой вышивкой по вороту с золотыми завязками, который был распахнут. Рубашка была подпоясана темно-коричневым кожаным ремнем, на Эри были очень необычной формы башмачки такого же цвета как и пояс — длинные носы, тонкая хорошо выделанная кожа, казалось они точь в точь повторяют ступню своей хозяйки. Рукава рубашки были завернуты до самых локтей. Каштановые волосы были собраны в большой замысловатый узел, собранный на затылке и скрепленный золотой заколкой с красным камнем.  
Руки Эри были перепачканы, также как и ее левая щека. Камни, которые она уже успела вытащить из засорившегося стока лежали неподалеку от фонтана. Девушка была сосредоточена на прочистке стока и не заметила присутствия Прекрасноволосого. Он по-прежнему наблюдал за свое красавицей, продолжая скрываться за рядом стоящим деревьев и посмеиваясь, глядеть на Эри.  
Но вот, наконец-то, последний камень был извлечен. Какое удивление испытал король Харальд, когда увидел в руках Эри огромный топаз, который она извлекла из стока.  
— Ах, вот кто не давал нам пользоваться фонтаном в полной мере — обратилась она к попугаю, вытерая пот со лба. — Ух… Все готово! Теперь у нас есть воддаааа!  
Эри радовала и гладила попугая по голове, от чего тот жмурился и издавал смешные трещащие звуки. Для Харальда это было чем-то невиданным — топаз был отброшен в сторону, а Эри радовалась воде, а не найденной драгоценности.  
Положив топаз на скамью, Эри закрыла прочищенный сток решеткой и вода снова наполнила фонтан. Струи воды текли теперь ровно и быстро заполнили чашу фонтана. Эри окунула туда свои натертые руки после непростой работы. Попугай переместился на бортик фонтана.  
— И часто ты так развлекаешься? — Харальд вышел из своего потайного укрытия.  
— Откуда ты здесь? — Эри была немного испугана, она не ожидала никого здесь увидеть, это было ее тайное место, где она любила читать, подниматься на самую крышу дворца и смотреть на рассветы, и закаты. Это было ее место.  
— Прости, если напугал — Харальд приблизился к ней, улыбаясь, но его взгляд упал на ее руки — что ты такое делала? Я проснулся, а тебя не было рядом… Пошел на звуки твоего смеха и нашел тебя здесь. Я рад, что ты улыбаешься. Если я не ошибаюсь, это драгоценный камень, которые ты вытащила, это же… Это целое состояние.  
— Он как раз и мешал току воды в моем небольшом фонтане. Вода здесь намного ценнее любого драгоценного камня. Вода — это жизнь. — ответила Эри, она была немного растеряна. Почему-то, каждый раз, ее не покидало смущение, когда Харальд был так близко и смотрел на нее в упор. — Я у себя в саду, который вырастила своими руками. За все то время, что мне пришлось пробыть в чужом краю, сад немного запущен. И вот…  
— Что у тебя опять с руками… — вздохнул Прекрасноволосый и взял ее мокрые от воды ладони в свои. Эри смутилась еще больше.  
— Я просто прочищала сток и… ничего страшного… — она не могла оторваться от его голубых искр. Харальд поднес ее руки к своим губам.  
— Ты должна беречь себя, маленькая моя — с этими словами он обнял Эри. — Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо.  
— Ты ошибаешься, Харальд — Эри отстранилась от него и улыбнулась. Попугай плюхнулся в фонтан и стал наслаждаться приятной прохладой. — Я дома. Тебе надо отдохнуть и я должна закончить с твоими ранами.  
— Мне уже гораздо лучше, если ты не помнишь, ночью ты вернула меня к жизни — глаза Прекрасноволосого снова зажглись тем самым огнем, которые вспыхнул накануне ночью. Эри смутилась еще больше и отвернулась.  
— Если ты не забыл, — голос ее вдруг сменился на твердый и менее ласковый — ты отпустил меня сам и я вольна в своих поступках. Тебе, а также всем остальным, нужно будет пройти нелегкое испытание и только тогда, если вам повезет, вы сможете отправиться домой.  
— Что это значит? — Харальд насторожился и ждал ответ.  
— Это значит, что мой брат не отпустит вам просто так. Если за графа Ролло внесли богатый выкуп, за вам он не возьмет и ломанного гроша.  
— Это еще почему? — глаза Прекрасноволосого сузились, а верхняя губа снова искривила его лицо в привычной недовольной гримасе.  
— Разве ты еще не понял, Харальд? — Эриель повернулась к ниму лицом, оно было суровым и серьезным — Мой брат будет мстить за гибель отца. Никакой выкуп не будем приемлемым. Он также не сможет простить того, что ты сделал со мной.  
Харальд молчал и мрачно глядел на Эри.  
— Как я говорила ранее, он предоставил мне выбор — спасти кого-то из вас, отпустить домой. — Эри продолжала также твердо — Прости, Харальд, но я выбрала не тебя, а Флоки. Он должен будет отправиться домой. Остальные, должны будут пройти испытание, самый искусный воин останется здесь, он пополнит армию избранных и лучших воинов, будет служить моему брату и Халифату до конца своих дней. Остальных — казнят.  
— Ты же сказала, что я теперь твой — Харальд опешил от услышанного. В голове его тут же промелькнула мысль о младшем брате. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что Бьорн или Хальфдан должны остаться здесь навсегда?  
— Поверь, Харальд, для меня это был самый тяжелый выбор — Эри тяжко вздохнула — моя любовь к тебе зародилась из той боли и ненависти, которую я носила в себе все это время. Это мучает меня. Я ничего подобного не испытывала раньше. А уж испытывать подобное к убийце своей семьи… я и мыслить о таком не могла…  
Слезы снова выступили, ее карие глаза снова наполнились печалью.  
— Я не могу любить тебя, Харальд, но и убить или ненавидеть тебя больше я тоже не могу — наконец выговорила она. — Поэтому, путь Всемогущий решает… я не имею на это право.  
— С кем мы должны сразиться? — Харальд смотрел на Эри не хотел верить во все это — Я не думал, что наши жизни так несправед…  
— А жизнь в обще несправедлива! — перебила его Эриель — И не надо эту справедливость искать. Моей жизни не существует уже давно. Я живу лишь моментами. Да, теми счастливыми маленькими моментами, которые мне дарует Всемогущий, когда боль уже нестерпима…и этим счастлива. Ты тоже был тем страшным, тяжелым и на какое-то время счастливым моментом. Надо уметь наслаждаться этими редкими моментами в жизни — это и есть счастье… Я благодарна тебе за все, что ты сделал для меня. Я не виню тебя за ту боль, которую ты принес в мою жизнь и прощаю тебя, как может только жертва простить своего палача.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — Харальд схватил ее и встряхнул — Что с тобой происходит, Эри?!  
Она не отвечала, а лишь мрачно глядела на него.  
— Разве ты не понял с КЕМ тебе предстоит выстоять бой, Харальд? — наконец ответила она, ожидая бурю гнева со стороны Прекрасноволосого.  
— Нет… Этого быть не может… — Харальд не мог поверить в свою догадку. — Ты?!  
— Да, Харальд — ее карие глаза вдруг в один момент сменились на черные, обнажая как бы пустые глазницы — Я должна буду сразиться с тобой, а потом с Хальфданом или Бьорном.  
— Значит это ты, ты их возглавляешь? Перед кем они преклоняются, эти воины в черных одеждах, которым нет равных? — Харальд все еще не хотел верить.  
Эри горько усмехнулась.  
— Да, это так — Эриель выпрямила спину, достав из кармана перстень с темным камнем и непонятным символом, она снова одела его на палец. — Я не хотела убивать, меня такой сделали. И я перешагнула границу… Получив ни с чем не сравнимое умение распоряжаться смертью. Я стала свободной по-настоящему. Но меня это не сделало счастливой, поверь. Я не хочу больше никого убивать. Я люблю тебя…и не могу любить… Ты должен будешь меня убить, чтобы вернуться к себе домой, в Вестфолд, вернуться королем к своему народу. Какой король оставляет свой народ?!  
— О, боги, я только теперь понимаю, как же тебе плохо и нестерпимо больно — Харальд снова обнял ее и стал гладить, пытаясь успокоить. Горечь и сожаление проскользнули в его голосе. — Мы найдем выход. Вот увидишь. Я не убью тебя!  
— Ты должен! — крикнула Эри — Или я должна буду тебя убить. И если я не поддамся тебе в ходе поединка — ты проиграешь.  
— Интересно, почему же? — Харальду стало любопытно.  
— Ты великий и умелый воин, но ты плохой стратег. Прости. — Эриель говорила прямо — Я вижу это и мне бы не хотелось воспользоваться твоей слабой стороной.  
— Надо искать выход, Эри — твердо сказал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Какой выход? Испытание будет через несколько дней. Если вы попытаетесь сбежать вас просто убьют и все. Никому еще не удавалось сбежать. — заключила она.  
— Где Хальфдан и остальные? — Харальда осенила мысль.  
— Внизу. В отведенных для них покоях -ответила Эри, не понимая, что задумал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Идем к ним — решительно ответил Харальд.  
— Нет, Харальд — остановила его Эри — мы никуда не пойдем. Сегодня, за ужином вы все сами узнаете. А теперь, я займусь твоими ранами. И не спорь со мной, прошу. Сейчас я вытру руки и займусь тобой. Как я уже сказала — ты сильный и умелый воин, но плохой стратег. Я видела это раньше, вижу и сейчас. Ты горяч, иногда, даже слишком, а это не всегда хорошо.  
Харальд злился, но не стал спорить, он понимал, что теперь их жизни зависят от нее. Он также понимал, что дальнейший спор бесполезен и принесет лишь ненужный раздор, лучше он проведет еще несколько чудесных мгновений со своей любимой, даже если им остается всего несколько дней.  
— Вот и сейчас, ты кипишь, словно масло на углях. Может быть ты хочешь подняться со мной на крышу, встретить рассвет и немного успокоиться? — Эри смягчилась.  
— Почему бы и нет, — улыбнулся он — Ты же знаешь, я готов пойти за тобой куда угодно. В добавок, у тебя прекрасный сад. Здесь очень красиво.  
Взяв Харальда за руку, Эри повела его за собой. Поднявшись по узкой крутой лестнице в саду, они отказались на крыше дворца. Солнце всходило на горизонте…  
Восход солнца всегда означает начало чего-то нового, начало новой жизни, нового дня, новых свершений. Восход всегда прекрасен, он таит в себе важное и дорогое — надежду.  
Харальд и Эри стояли на крыше дворца самого могущественного правителя жарких земель, и смотрели как занимался новый день, как всходило солнце.  
Ни один из них не проронил ни единого слова. Каждый думал о своем. Никто из них не мог подобрать нужных слов, да и не нужны они были. У них оставалось слишком мало времени…  
Харальд осторожно, украдкой, взял Эри за руку, сам же он всматривался в горизонт на восходящее солнце, лицо его было серьезным, в глазах отражалась решительность.  
Его большая теплая мозолистая ладонь и крепкие пальцы, привыкшие к рукоятке меча или топора, которые в одно мгновение могли с легкостью сломать ее хрупкое запястье, теперь лишь слегка и очень осторожно сжимали ее руку.  
Он не собирался сдаваться…

***

Бьорн и Хальфдан сладко дремали, распластавшись на шелковых подушках, усталость и обильная пища заставила даже самых стойких воинов провалиться в долгий глубокий сон. Флоки проснулся раньше всех и теперь не мог оторваться от окна, которое он открыл и впустил в комнаты утреннюю прохладу. Но занимал его не восход, а удивительные резные створки окна. Проведя рукой по необычному растительному узору, Флоки был поражен мастерством и работой того, кто столь искусно украсил их покои.  
Неожиданно двери распахнулись и слуга Малик вошел в комнату, неся перед собой несколько кувшинов с водой и блюдами с фруктами. Поставив все это на стол, он удалился и пришел снова, спустя мгновение. Теперь у него в руках была свежая одежа.  
Он поклонился и оставил удивленного Флоки одного. Бьорн и Хальфдан по-прежнему сладко спали. Им предстояло привести себя в порядок.  
— Что это было, Флоки? — Хальфдан открыл один глаз, рассматривая закрывающуюся за слугой дверь.  
— Нам принесли еду и одежду, Хальфдан. Тебе нужно надеть вот это — Флоки хихикнул и развернул сверток с новой одеждой.  
— Красиво — заметил младший брат Прекрасноволосого. — Пожалуй, надо примерить.  
— Интересно, где Харальд — как бы рассуждая промолвил Флоки, продолжая осматривать комнату.  
— О, моему брату повезло намного больше — рассмеявшись, Хальфдан подмигнул Флоки. — Хоть ему и досталось сильно, но он в надежных руках. Эри живо поставит его на ноги.  
Солнце уже взошло, а Бьорн Железнобокий продолжал спать, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
Неожиданно двери их покоев снова открылись — туда вошла Эриель и Харальд. Их лица были задумчивы и невеселы. Хальфдан тут же вскочил на ноги обнял брата.  
— Я рад видеть тебя, брат — Хальфдан прижал свой лоб ко лбу Харальда.  
— И я тоже, я тоже — ответил Прекрасноволосый, но как-то напряженно.  
— Что-то случилось? — Флоки оторвался наконец-то от своего нового занятия и заключив Эриель в свои объятия. — Эри, наконец-то.  
— Сегодня халиф приглашает вас на ужин — ответила она, высвобождаясь из рук Флоки. — Вечером вы должны будете пойти со мной в приемный зал. Я рада, что вы в порядке.  
— Как ты? Теперь, когда ты дома, наверно, тебе намного лучше — Флоки был рад видеть Эри.  
— Все хорошо, спасибо — тихо ответила она — до вечера.  
Эри быстро вышла из комнаты, лицо ее осталось серьезным и задумчивым.  
— Что с ней? — просил Хальфдан, пристально глядя на брата. — Я думал ты провел чудесную ночь в объятиях своей красавицы, Харальд.  
— Сядь, Хальфдан и ты, Флоки тоже — Харальд вздохнул и жестом пригласил их присесть. Бьорн по-прежнему не просыпался.  
Харальд рассказал все, о чем они говорили с Эри. Лица Хальфдана и Флоки омрачились.  
— Как же она мучается… Что ты собираешься делать, Харальд? — Флоки решительно уставился на Прекрасноволосого.  
— Мы сбежим отсюда. — твердо ответил Харальд. — Флоки, сможешь увести корабль? Я заметил один из наших оставшихся целым, все также стоит у пристани. Похоже, эти с черными мордами, не очень-то заинтересовались нашей посудиной. Ну, что скажешь, Флоки?  
— В противном случае нас всех ждет Вальхалла — хихикнул плотник и взмахнул рукой, вычерчивая странные рисунки в воздухе — кто-то должен будет хорошо поработать на веслах.  
Харальд и Хальфдан переглянулись.  
— Не в первый раз — усмехнулся Прекрасноволосый, похлопав своего брата по плечу.  
— А как же Эри? — неожиданно спросил Хальфдан.  
— Кто сказал, что я оставлю ее здесь? — голубые глаза Харальда сверкнули, а губы расплылись с привычной улыбке.  
— Она знает о твоих планах? — спросил Флоки.  
— Нет и она не должна — ответил Харальд.  
— А если она не захочет плыть с нами? Ты же сам отпустил ее, Харальд. И теперь, она свободна — это ее дом. — продолжил Флоки. — И потом, если ты не заметил, здесь не Каттегат и даже не твой Вестфолд. Здесь на каждой башне по несколько десятков лучников. Да и этот ее братец, который всем здесь заправляет. Он не из тех, с кем можно договориться.  
— Флоки прав — вдруг отозвался Железнобокий, который уже проснулся и давно слушал их разговор — Если Эр не захочет бежать с нами, не захочет больше быть с тобой?  
— И кто же мне может в этом помешать? — Харальд поднялся и выпрямился.  
— Никто, лишь то, что она сама теперь вольна выбирать. Ты отпустил ее — Бьорн тоже поднялся на ноги.  
— Как интересно, Бьорн — с лица Харальда не сходила его привычная улыбка, но глаза стали более внимательными и в них снова зажегся огонь. — Тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело, может быть я раздумал отпускать ее.  
— Она не твоя вещь и ты не можешь так с ней поступать! — Железнобокий выступил вперед.  
— Тебе не понять этого — Харальд сверкнул очами — я люблю ее. И она любит меня, просто еще этого осознать до конца не может.  
— И как ты это чувствуешь? — Бьорн не унимался.  
— Чувствую и еще как! — ответил Прекрасноволосый, его глаза заставили Железнобокого снова сесть — И не здесь, Бьорн — продолжал он, положа руку на сердце — и не в голове. Я чувствую это всем своим нутром, потрохами.  
Воцарилась пауза.  
— Что мы решим? — нетерпеливо спросил Харальд.  
— Я согласен — ответил Бьорн — мы сбежим из этих, забытыми богами, земель. Мы вернемся домой.  
— Решено — подхватили Флоки и Хальфдан. Харальд лишь кивнул в ответ.

***

Весь оставшийся день Эри провела со своим братом, катаясь на лошадях, разговаривая со своим учителем. Также она отправилась на рынок и прогулялась по верфям. Здесь же она провела все то время, которое оставалось до ужина и приема во дворце — тут на верфях она чувствовала себя как никогда хорошо. Главный архитектор Халифата был здесь же. Он был очень рад видеть Эри живой.  
Солнце, которое теперь опаляло и приносила жару, постепенно клонилось к закату. Эриель еще немного прогулялась, разглядывая будущие корабли. Неожиданно ее взгляд упал на оставшийся драккар — единственный, уцелевший при роковом пожаре.  
По странным сечениям обстоятельств — это был главный корабль Прекрасноволосого с головой оленя. Он стоял нетронутый огнем и не разоренный местными, словно подавая знак.  
На Эри вновь нахлынули воспоминания, когда она увидела драккары в самый первый раз, когда викинги пришли разорять ее землю и убивать ее народ.  
Мотнув головой, словно разгоняя страшное видение, она отправилась во дворец. Закаты здесь не были такими долгими и почти бесконечными. Ночь как будто обрушилась и погрузила во мрак горячую землю.  
Солнце уже село, когда Эриель добралась до дворца. Везде зажглись огни и на всех башнях тоже. Она оглянулась еще раз на город и пристань, как будто в последний раз, и поспешила во дворец, Эр, как всегда опаздывала.  
Она быстро забежала к себе в комнату и стала переодеваться, вспомнив, что ужин уже начался. Закончив с нарядом, Эри очень надеялась просочиться с большой приемный зал незаметно, поскольку народу в зале было много, но ее надежды не оправдались. Как только она зашла в приемный зал, Абд знаком приказал подавать блюда и поставить ее приборы рядом со своими. Охрана мгновенно выстроилась позади Эри и с таком сопровождении она проследовала на свое место.  
— Прошу меня простить за позднее возвращение — Эри учтиво поклонилась и села на подушки рядом с братом. Абд лишь довольно кивнул в ответ. Напротив, на таких же роскошных подушках сидели Флоки, Хальфдан, Бьорн и Харальд.  
Халиф что-то сказал сидевшему от него по левую руку советнику. Через некоторое время в зале стало намного меньше людей, а после они остались и вовсе одни.  
Лишь стража, личная охрана халифа, да несколько слуг разносивших еду, оставались в зале.  
— Итак, когда у нас есть время поговорить в более приятной обстановке, пожалуй мне стоить изложить свои условия вашего прибывания — начал Абд на ломанном языке северян.  
— Так ты тоже знаешь наш язык? — поразился Бьорн Железнобокий.  
— Нет так хорошо как Эриель, она будет помогать нам, если возникнут трудности — халиф улыбнулся, его ровные белые блестящие зубы отражали языки пламени от свечей. Его внимательные и хитрые глаза немного прищурились и теперь выражали интерес, нежели ненависть, к северянам.  
— Каковы будут твои условия, если это не выкуп, тогда что же? — Железнобокий внимательно смотрел на халифа, при этом ловко отправляя в рот кушанья, которых он раньше и не мыслил отведать.  
— Мне не нужно от вас золото. — продолжил халиф — Мне нужные умелые войны, которые смогли бы служит Халифату и мне. Но только лучшие. Я вижу, среди вас не мало храбрых и мужественных, а вот лучших пока нет.  
Эри напряглась и насторожилась. К чему он клонит… Неужели он отправит их всех на казнь…  
— Я сам выберу лучшего из вас. Обещание, данное моей любимой сестре я выполню — продолжал Абд. — Одного из вас ждет свобода и он уплывет отсюда в свои родные земли. Никто не посмеет нарушить данное слово. Остальных ждет испытание.  
Через два дня вы сразитесь с лучшими из лучших. Если вам повезет и вы останетесь в живых — вы будете жить, но с одним условием — вы останетесь здесь и пополните армию моих лучших воинов. Армию непобедимых. У вас будет все и даже больше, о чем вы даже и мечтать раньше не смели.  
— Что же это? — спросил Хальфдан, который с большим аппетитом уплетал яства со всех блюд, расставленных рядом.  
— Все, о чем только может мечтать любой мужчина — лицо халифа расплылось в широкой улыбке, черные глаза сузились еще больше — женщины, самые красивые в Халифате. Золото, много золота. Воинская слава и роскошные покои. Личный дом и прислуга. Уважение, почет и поклонение. И больше.  
— Заманчиво — отозвался Хальфдан, толкнув в бок Бьорна.  
Халиф сделал знак рукой и тут же, как по какому-то волшебству, боковые двери отворились и в зал зашло с десяток красивых танцовщиц. Тут же заиграла красивая музыка, лившаяся со всех сторон, словно в волшебной сказке.  
Мужчины, не видевшие столько красивых женщин, сразу же переключились на танцовщиц. Бьорн застыл от изумления и восхищения. Хальфдан не мог сдержать хищной улыбки и то и дело пытался дотронуться до танцующих девушек. Заметив это, халиф рассмеялся.  
— Они ваши — продолжи он улыбаясь. — Сегодня вы можете развлекаться, пить, есть вдоволь и утолять свою страсть. Это лишь малое, что ожидает вас, если вы сможете победить моих лучших их лучших. Таковы мои условия. Все очень просто. Отдыхайте. Пока вы мои гости.  
Один Харальд был мрачнее тучи и изредка поглядывал то на дно своего кубка, то на Эриель. Танцующие красавицы его не занимали, вкусные блюда не отвлекали его от мыслей, вино лишь распаляло его кровь.  
Халиф лишь слегка пригубил кубок со сладким шербетом. Он отвел Эри в сторону.  
— Видишь, я сдержал свое слово — сказал Абд, заглядывая в карие галаза Эри. — Теперь пусть решить Всемогущий, кому из них пополнить ряды наших лучших воинов. Почему ты грустна? А… — он уловил ее мимолетный взгляд, направленный на Харальда. — Ты все еще думаешь об этом северном псе.  
— Абдул… — начала Эри.  
— Не заставляй меня гневаться, сестра — перебил ее халиф — Поверь, ты зря так печешься об этом северянине, он не продержится и полу-часа, не стоит оплакивать мертвых. Зачем тебе рядом слабый, способный поддаться любому искушению? — Абд, словно змея продолжал изливать свои мысли, кружась мягкой поступью вокруг Эри. — Посмотри на них — они слабы, порочны и могут предать друг друга в любую минут ради слабости. Разве великий воин и истинно сильный мужчина будет на такое способен?  
— Ты его не знаешь — тихо ответила Эри. Халиф рассмеялся своим раскатистым задорным смехом.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что этот северный пес отличается от этих остальных невежд? — продолжил он. — Такие как они не меняются. Да и в обще, не надейся, окажись ты снова в их краю, что тебя не постигла бы худшая участь, если бы ты ему надоела. Эти — не умеют ценить и видеть истину. Я думаю, ужин удался.  
С этими словами он взял Эри под руку и улыбаясь вышел из зала.

***

Оставшись на едине с вкусными яствами, отличным вином и танцующими красотками, которые были готовы выполнить любой их каприз, Бьорн и Хальфдан не помедлили воспользоваться всеми благами.  
— Харальд, — обратился Бьорн, приглашая разделить веселье, уже поглядывая на приглянувшуюся ему танцовщицу — ты разве не хочешь присоединиться, а?  
— Прости, Бьорн, это не для меня. У меня есть жена. — ответил Прекрасноволосый с какой-то грустью в голосе.  
— Да ладно, тебе, Харальд — чуть подпитый Хальфдан обнял Прекрасноволосого и повис у него на шее — ты такой хмурый. Или это тебя таким любовь сделала?  
— Кто бы говорил — усмехнувшись ответил Харальд и отпихнул брата обратно на подушки.  
— Что, Флоки, тебе тоже грустно? — продолжил Бьорн, наполняя кубки вином.  
— Мои мысли как и я сам, всегда будут принадлежать моей Хельге — ответил Флоки — пойду поищу Эри, пока еще не слишком поздно, она хотела мне показать свой сад. А вы — развлекайтесь.  
— Я с тобой — Харальд поспешно вскочил на ноги и они вместе вышли из покоев, оставив Хальфдана и Бьорна развлекаться с танцовщицами.

***

— Мне не понравился этот хрен в роскошных тряпках — начал Харальд. — Ни его условия.  
— Чем же они плохи, Харальд? — ответил Флоки, входя в покои Эри вместе с ним.  
— Да тем, что никого он в живых оставлять не собирается. А выставит против нас своих лучших воинов. — продолжил Прекрасноволосый, наливая в кубки вино для Флоки и себя. — и еще самого лучшего… Если и оставят — согласишься ли ты жить с золотой клетке, да и в добавок, служить этому хрену до конца своих дней. Нет. Эри была права — какой король оставляет свой народ…  
Глубокий вздох. Флоки отпил глоток. — Она не сможет тебя убить, Харальд.  
— Вот именно — Прекрасноволосый с досадой швырнул кубок в угол. — Она так и сказала. Значит, она погибнет сама, пытаясь спасти мне жизнь.  
— Что вы будете делать? Это безвыходное положение… — плотник с горечью смотрел в окно.  
— Я не приму такой жертвы… никогда… — в горле Харальда застрял комок.  
— У тебя не другого выхода, Харальд — ответил Флоки.  
— Выход должен быть! — вспылил Прекрасноволосый, ударив по столу кулаком, слезы отчаяния выступили в его голубых глазах. — Мы уплывем отсюда, Флоки. Как решили. Мы вернемся домой. У нас еще есть один день.  
— Но как мы сможем сбежать? Ты видел сколько охраны по всюду? — Флоки не понимал к чему клонит Прекрасноволосый.  
— Да, что с тобой, Флоки! — воскликнул Харальд — Ты ли это мне говоришь? Очнись уже! Захочешь по нужде — сам штаны скинешь! Нечего нам здесь дожидаться. Здесь правят другие боги! Только бы оружие достать.  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
В этот момент дверь приоткрылась и комнату вошла Эри.  
— Что вы оба здесь делаете? — удивленна спросила она.  
— Мы пришли немного побыть с тобой вместе. И потом, ты обещала показать мне свой сад. Харальд сказал, что там очень красиво — ответил Флоки, ставя свой кубок на стол.  
— Да, — подхватил Прекрасноволосый, подмигнув Флоки. — И вид оттуда, то, что надо.  
— Что ж, хорошо — Эри повела их в сад, а потом они поднялись на крышу.  
Теперь Флоки понял, что имел ввиду Харальд под «отличным видом». Как раз отсюда была видна вся гавань, а также, как на ладоне, их единственный уцелевший драккар.  
— Ну, что, друг — шепнул Харальд, хлопая плотника по плечу — каковы шансы?  
— Если кто-то отвлечет внимание вот тех лучников на башнях и подналяжет на весла… — начал плотник. Прекрасноволосый улыбался и его хитрый взгляд устремился на драккар.  
— О чем вы там шепчетесь? — Эри принесла им поднос с фруктами.  
— О том, моя красавица, что у тебя прекрасный сад и вид отсюда открывается — просто загляденье — Харальд картинно развел руки в стороны.  
— Я рада, что вам понравилось — грустно ответила Эри.  
— Нуууу — Флоки обнял ее — не грусти. Все будет очень хорошо.  
— Конечно, — Эри уткнулась в плечо плотника — ты, если повезет, окажешься дома. Твои боги наверняка будут охранять тебя по дороге и вскоре, ты увидишь Хельгу и свою верфь.  
— Так и будет! — воскликнул Флоки, не показывая виду, что знает все — Не грусти, Эри. Харальд умелый воин, он выстоит.  
Прекрасноволосый, не отрываясь, смотрел на драккар и задумался о чем-то для себя интересном.  
Крупные звезды раскинулись по темному небосклону. Луна озарила своим бледным светом крыши дворца. Серебристая дорожка играла на волнах, уходя далеко за горизонт.


	37. Глава промежуточная. Шторм. Часть первая

…Любить — значит посвятить всего себя другому человеку без всяких гарантий, целиком отдаться ему в надежде, что твоя любовь вызовет ответную любовь любимого существа.  
Любовь — акт веры, и в том, у кого мало веры, мало и любви…  
Э. Фромм «Искусство любви»

Утро следующего дня для Харальда наступило чуть раньше, его разбудил вкусный запах хлеба, который доносился из сада. В комнате Эриель не было. Завернувшись в покрывало, король северян решил пойти в сад — он уже знал, где найти Эри.  
На этот раз она пекла хлеб в небольшой каменной печи, которая также располагалась в саду, с одном из дальних его уголков. Большие круглый лепешки лежали на льняном большом покрывале. Эри ловко доставала из печи одну за другой.  
— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять — Харальд подошел к ней и с любопытством смотрел на сие действо.  
— Здесь нет ничего удивительного — с улыбкой ответила Эр — я пеку хлеб, сегодня мы совершим небольшую прогулку. Попробуй, раз проснулся.  
— Не знал, что ты и это умеешь делать — Харальд отломил от горячей лепешки небольшой кусочек. — Очень вкусно.  
— Ешь всю, есть еще — Эри вытащила еще несколько.  
— Я думал у тебя есть кому печь хлеб и прислуживать — Харальд с наслаждением жевал свежий хлеб.  
— Я не принцесса — также улыбаясь ответила Эри.  
— Но твой брат… он что-то вроде короля здесь, не так ли? — начал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Мой брат — халиф. Он умеет делать все — усмехнулась она.  
— А есть что-то такое, чего ты не умеешь? — Харальд улыбался и хитро щурился, пытаясь немного уколоть Эриель.  
— Лучше спроси, чему бы я хотела разучиться… Ты знаешь — я не умею плавать. — вдруг, веселые до этого момента карие глаза, снова наполнились грустью. Еще одна горячая лепешка легла рядом на льняное покрывало со своими собратьями.  
— Эри — начал Прекрасноволосый, дожевав хлеб — выслушай меня, прошу.  
Его большая мозолистая теплая ладонь снова накрывает ее руку. Крепкие жесткие пальцы держат так нежно, что Эри снова чувствует нахлынувшее смущение.  
— Да, — говорит она и садиться на скамью рядом — да, конечно.  
Солнце начало всходить и теперь не грело, а опаляло всю землю. Становилось жарко.  
— Эри — нерешительно начал он — я не хочу потерять тебя, но мы должны вернуться домой. Мы решили сбежать отсюда. И ты поедешь со мной.  
— Ты или слеп, или безумен?! — Эри вскочила на ноги — Разве я тебе не говорила, что любая попытка побега обернется для вас гибелью. Ты думаешь — вы единственные, кто пытался сбежать?  
— Почему ты считаешь, что твой братец вправе распоряжаться нашими жизнями?! Я и мой брат не собираемся плясать под чужую дудку ни этого хрена в расшитых тряпках, ни кого-либо еще! — рявкнул рассерженный Харальд, стирая со лба выступивший пот, на которого уже начинала действовать жара. — Я король всей Норвегии и всех северных земель!  
В его голубых глазах горел мрачный огонь. В голосе его прорывалась ярость. На лице была привычная нетерпимая гримаса, означающая, что Харальд разозлился не на шутку.  
— Вот оно — твое истинное лицо и стремление, Харальд — ответила Эриель с каким-то странным спокойствием. — Да, ты истинный король. Поэтому — я проиграю бой и ты уплывешь в свои северные земли. Король снова сядет на свой трон.  
— Ну уж нет! — продолжал Прекрасноволосый — Мы уплывем отсюда не иначе как вместе! Все, что я делал — было ради богов и тебя… Мне нужна моя королева.  
— Не правда, Харальд — смело ответила Эри, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Все, что ты делал и делаешь, ради власти. Мне она не нужна.  
— Разве не все люди во всем Мидгарде хотят этого? — Харальд не отступал.  
— Власть нужна слабым — ответила Эри. — К ней тянуться самые порочные и испорченные.  
— Тогда твой брат тоже слабый? — Харальду нравилось спорить с ней.  
— Мой брат правит свободно, но несет тяжкое бремя. Он был вынужден взять управление в свои руки, после смерти отца. — отвечала девушка — Он правит спокойно, люди любят его. А те лучники, c которых вы с Флоки лаз не спускали появились как раз после ваших набегов. Многие пробовали завоевать наши земли, но никому еще не удавалось это сделать. И знаешь почему?  
— Почему? — удивленно вскинул брови Харальд.  
— Многие оставались жить здесь, сами, добровольно, по собственному желанию — продолжала она — Мы живем бок о бок вместе с христианами вот уже не один век. Они молятся в своих христианских храмах, соблюдают свои обычаи. Чтут своего бога. Мы научились жить в мире. Те же, кто хотел золота, крови и наших земель — они получили сполна, а лучшие воины теперь служат Халифату. Они тоже нашли здесь свой дом. Самое сложное управлять не копьями, а любовью и миром. Не каждый на это способен.  
— Значит ты хочешь остаться здесь… а не со мной…- медленно проговорил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Нет, Харальд! Я никуда с тобой не поеду и советую тебе оставить мысли о побеге — Эриель говорила серьезно. — Я приняла решение — ты должен жить и уплыть к себе домой. Цена больше не важна.  
С этими словами она поднялась и пошла из сада прочь, оставив пылающему от гнева Харальду несколько свежих лепешек и кувшин с прохладной водой.  
Они не могут быть вместе…они принадлежат разным народам, разной вере…разные ценности и разная жизнь разъединяет их навсегда…

***

Эриель уехала на прогулку вместе со своим братом. К удивлению Харальда и Флоки, к ним присоединились Бьорн и Хальфдан. Видимо, на них очень повлияла развеселое ночное приключение. Флоки и Харальд остались во дворце под стражей, но они могли выходить в сад и с крыши наблюдать своей единственный корабль.  
— Она не хочет ехать со мной — процедил Харальд, снова устремив свой взор на свой драккар.  
— Я не удивлен. Чего ты хотел от нее, Харальд? — начал разговор Флоки. — Эри наконец-то дома. Мне будет ее очень не хватать, особенно на верфи, у нее талант. Да и Хельга будет сильно скучать по ней. Знаешь, за все то время, когда Эр жила у нас, мы с Хельгой к ней очень привязались и впервые за все это время испытали что-то на подобие полной семьи.  
— Она приняла решение — ответил задумчиво Прекрасноволосый — и говорила так твердо, и решительно, что переубедить ее было невозможно. Как тогда, в Каттегате…  
— В тот раз, ты украл ее — Флоки недовольно пенял ему на его поступок.  
— Что мне стоит сделать это еще раз. Я не дам ей погибнуть здесь, в этих богами забытых землях. Даже, если она будет пытаться спасти мою жизнь. — Харальд не отрывал глаза от корабля.  
— Не думаю, что все это хорошо закончиться. В одном ты прав — нам нужно возвращаться домой — взгляд Флоки также упал на корабль.  
— Мы отправимся сегодня вечером на пристань. Перебьем охрану и возьмем оружие, а потом уплывем под покровом ночи — твердо сказал Прекрасноволосый.  
Они снова спустились в комнату. Флоки стал рассматривать чертежи Эриель — это занимало его на столько, что он практически не слышал того, что ему продолжал говорить Харальд.  
Флоки был поражен точности расчетов и необычным новым формам кораблей. чертежи были идеальными. Звуки молитвы неслись с минарета. Флоки завораживали эти волшебные звуки.  
— О, боги! Это будущее — прошептал он и с благоговение прикоснулся к чертежам — Вот оно — настоящее сокровище! Это создали их боги, которым они так усердно молятся!  
— Что? — Харальд не понимал о чем толкует Флоки. — Что ты сказал, Флоки?  
— Я говорю — вот оно, настоящее сокровище! Харальд, ты только взгляни! — Флоки продолжал перебирать рисунки и чертежи Эриель.  
— Брось, Флоки, я понимаю, тебе это близко, но сейчас нам не до каких-то рисунков. Вот это — сокровище! — Прекрасноволосый показал Флоки тот самый драгоценный камень, которые Эри вытащила из стока, он хотел как можно скорее обсудить все детали побега.  
— Нет, ты не представляешь — тот кто создает такие корабли, создаст будущее — Флоки не переставал восхищаться и разглядывать рисунки с чертежами.  
Харальд снова спрятал камень в карман.  
Оторвавшись Флоки стал слушать дальнейшие рассуждения Прекрасноволосого и план побега.  
Ближе к вечеру вернулись халиф и Эриель, а также Бьорн и Хальфдан.  
Хальфдан рассказывал, не переставая сыпля подробностями, о прогулке, необычной вкусной еде, прохладных волнах и сказочных местах.  
— Я бы остался здесь, Харальд — глаза Хальфдана горели радостью.  
— Ты сума сошел? — Прекрасноволосый вспылил.  
— Нет, я серьезно. Красивое место, я бы поселился здесь навсегда. — у Хальфдан был вид мечтателя. — Здесь тепло, много вкусной еды, много женщин. И Эри…  
— И Эриель?! — Харальд схватил своего брата за шиворот — Ты опять за старое, да?! Она не твоя! И никогда твоей не будет!  
— Она несчастна с тобой! Разве ты этого не видишь?! — Хальфдан начал слабо сопротивляться брату, стараясь освободиться от его крепкой хватки.  
— Хватит! — рявкнул Бьорн — Неужели вы собрались перебить друг друга именно тогда, когда мы решили сбежать?!  
Харальд отпустил брата и мрачно глядел в окно.  
— Вечером мы под благовидным предлогом попытаемся пробраться на пристань — начал пояснять Флоки — перебьем охрану и возьмем оружие, а потом, под покровом ночи уплывем. Придется поработать на веслах, Бьорн.  
— Отлично! Так и сделаем — согласился Железнобокий. — Хальфдан, ты с нами?  
Младший брат Прекрасноволосого молчал. Глаза его выражали нерешительность.  
— Да нет же, — Харальд снова повернулся и развел руки в стороны, досада была отражена на его лице. Рисунки снова заиграли и забились в диком танце — мой брат решил стать рабом и жить при юбке, а вернее при шелковых штанах!  
Прекрасноволосый ожидал гнева от своего брата, он хотел, чтобы Хальфдан разозлился и одумался, чтоб он хоть как-то отреагировал.  
— Это мой выбор, брат, я верю, что смогу найти здесь свое счастье — вместо этого спокойно ответил Хальфдан — я принял решение.  
— Принял решение, принял решение… Слишком много людей вокруг меня в последнее время принимают решения… — зло шептал Харальд, а потом разразился тирадой — Я не верю в это! Да ты совсем ослеп! Мы же семья, Хальфдан! Мы единственное, что есть друг у друга! Она никогда не будет с тобой! Ни здесь, ни где-либо еще! Мы для нее невежественное отродье, враги, те, кто принес с собой боль и смерть! А ты будешь каждый день напоминать ей об этом. Что тебя здесь ждет, Хальфдан? Жить до конца своих дней рабом? Жить, осознавая, каждый день, что ты чужой, везде чужой на этой проклятой земле!  
Харальд захлебывался от душивших его злости и досады. Он не мог и не хотел смириться, что его любимы брат, его семья, теперь окончательно рвет с ним все связи. Он принял решение и хочет уйти навсегда.  
— Ты можешь говорить, что хочешь — также спокойно продолжал Хальфдан, но глаза его выражали сожаление и боль. — Я хочу лишь просто жить и остаться в этих прекрасных землях. Да, ты не во что уже не веришь, брат, а в ком мало веры, мало и любви.  
— Что ж, — Прекрасноволосый понял, что Хальфдан остался непреклонен и решение свое не изменит. Еле сдерживаясь о гнева, понимая, что здесь не место и не время для выяснения отношений, он прошипел сквозь зубы — значит я потеряю еще и брата…  
— Мне очень жаль, Харальд — Железнобокий похлопал Харальда по плечу — но мы должны уважать его решение и сосредоточиться на побеге.  
— Пусть будет так — немного придя в себя, ответил Прекрасноволосый, снова обративший свой взор в окно.  
В этот момент двери в и покои отворились, и вошла Эри, впереди нее было два воина в черных одеждах, еще четверо шли позади. Сама она тоже была одета в черную шелковую длинную тунику, за поясом у нее был небольшой кинжал в простых ножнах, но рукоять, которая немного торчала, не скрывала искусной работы мастера. Венчал рукоять небольшой рубин.  
— Хорошо, что вы все здесь — у нее был немного растерянный вид — Вас зовет к себе мой брат. Возможно, он хочет сообщить вам о скором поединке. Прошу за мной.  
— О нас не забывают — ехидно процедил Прекрасноволосый, усмехнувшись. — Пошли.

***

Перед тем, как вызвать пленников к себе, халиф Абд решил поговорить со свое сестрой. Теперь, когда она вернулась и мир снова воцарился на их землях, пора было поставить последнюю точку и окончательно решить судьбу северян.  
Абд видел как страдает Эри из-за этого пса, короля северян, как ее разрывают чувства, долг и боль. Он не хотел для нее бОльших страданий. Халиф принял решение.  
— Эриель — раскрывая свои объятия, халиф обнял сестру — сегодня был отличный день, помнишь, как раньше, мы ездили на лошадях, готовили хлеб на горячих камнях и смотрели восходы, и закаты.  
— Да, тогда мы были счастливы — ответила она, стараясь спрятать за улыбкой свою боль.  
— Что с тобой? — Абд погладил ее по щеке — Не отвечай, я вижу, ты страдаешь из-за этого северного пса…  
— Я, я… — начала было Эр, но комок подступил к горлу и она не смогла вымолвить не слова.  
— Знаю — перебил ее халиф — знаю, он должен ответить за все твои страдания.  
— Он не такой — с трудом сказала Эри.  
— Ты ошибаешься, он такой же порочный как и они все. Сегодня ты сама в этом убедишься — халиф взял ее руки в свои. — Этот невежда — худшее из зол. Ему нужна лишь власть, это заметно. Он готов на все ради этого. Наступит время, он с легкостью сможет предать и тебя. А теперь, послушай меня.  
Эри кивнула и стала слушать брата.  
— Незадолго до ужина, позовешь наших гостей побеседовать со мной, когда придешь в приемный зал, оставишь нас на едине — в глазах халифа показался лукавый огонек.  
— Одних? — Эри удивленно посмотрела на брата.  
— Да — улыбнулся Абд — Когда покинешь зал, ты повернешь в мои покои и зайдешь через низкую маленькую дверь, она около полок с книгами. Оттуда ты сможешь все видеть и слышать, но присутствующие в зале не смогут обнаружить тебя. И еще — что бы я не говорил, какие бы ужасные слова не произносил — прости меня, так нужно. Поверь. Эри, ты мне веришь?  
— Да — слабо ответила она.  
— Сегодня ты сама увидишь чего стоят эти северные собаки на самом деле. — Абд снова крепко обнял ее и поцеловал в лоб.

***

Войдя в зал, Эриель поклонилась халифу и оставила викингов с ним наедине. Сама же, отпустив стражников, отправилась в покои брата и отыскав среди полок с книгами потайную дверь, о которой ей говорил Абд, толкнула ее и вошла в потайную комнату.  
— Добро пожаловать, мои северные гости — сладко начал халиф. — Знаю, вам не терпится узнать, когда же наконец-то все разрешиться. Я могу вас обрадовать. Через два дня. Мои лучшие воины будут выставлены на поединок. Я бы хотел разрешить все и сразу. Пусть ваш король сразиться с мои лучшем воином — предводителем лучших из лучших.  
Бьорн и Харальд переглянулись между собой.  
— И кто же он, этот лучший? — Железнобокий выступил вперед и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Моя сестра — без тени удивления и сомнения ответил халиф. — Все очень просто. Самый лучший из вас будет сражаться с самым лучшим из нас.  
— Эриель?! — с ужасом воскликнул Флоки.  
— Да, северянин — кивнул халиф, его черные глаза блестели как огонь в ночи — Кто из вас отважиться выступить против нее и убьет, освободит вас всех. Я отсыплю вам столько золота, сколько весит ваш корабль. Тот, кто убьет лучшего из нас — получит всё. Да и сам я склонюсь перед ним, как перед величайшим воином и владыкой на земле. А в вашей стране он будет настолько богат, что все ваши племена и народы с радостью провозгласят его своим королем. Вы согласны?  
— Да — неожиданно для всех ответил Харальд. — Я согласен.  
— Такова цена вашей свободы, будущего богатства и могущества — заключил халиф Абд.  
— Но она твоя сестра? — возразил Бьорн.  
— Сестра? Как эта смуглая бродяжка может быть равной? — усмехнувшись ответил халиф. — Она всего лишь отличный воин и очень талантливый мастер, но она никогда не будет мне ровней, и вам тоже. Особенно тебе, король северян. Ты согласен?  
— Пусть будет так. Я согласен выстоять поединок с твоим лучшим воином и заплатить ту цену за свободу, и богатство, которую ты назвал — Прекрасноволосый улыбался и развел руки в привычном для него жесте.  
— Она твоя королева? — уточнил халиф.  
— Как ты верно сказал — Харальд продолжал улыбаться — Разве может быть ровней мне, королю всей Норвегии и севера, эта смуглая бродяжка. Я отпустил ее — она свободна и вольна в своем выборе. Теперь мы друг другу никто. Я выступлю в поединке.  
Сидя в потайной комнате, Эриель не могла поверить своим ушам. Харальд согласился убить ее. Вот так просто. Лишь за обещание свободы и богатства. За возможность сделать его самым могущественным королем всего Севера. За власть и корону. В то время как она, решила пожертвовать своей жизнью ради их свободы и их жизней. Его свободы.  
Что-то кольнуло в груди… Слова халифа стучали у нее в голове. «Он не раздумывая предаст тебя, когда ему будет это выгодно… Он никогда не откажется от единственного дорогого ему сокровища — он никогда не откажется от власти и короны…».  
Она не стала слушать дальше, речь шла о приглашении на большой ужин и обсуждение выгод, которые сулил им халиф. Лишь лицо плотника Флоки было мрачнее тучи.  
Эри выбежала из покоев брата. Она шла быстрым шагом по длинны коридорам, не разбирая перед собой лица стражников и придворных, которые ей встречались на пути. Она влетела в свои покои и вышла в сад. Она задыхалась…  
Поднявшись на крышу, где еще утром она стояла с Флоки и Харальдом.  
Свежий легкий ветер обдувал ее лицо, солнце садилось за горизонт. Слова короля северян стояли у нее в ушах.  
«…Я согласен заплатить ту цену, которую назначил… Эта смуглая бродяжка не может быть мне ровней…»  
Вечер был теплым, но ее тело пробирал странный холод.  
Значит все было напрасно… Как она могла поверить…она, не весть откуда, без роду и племени…нет никакой любви…нет его голубых искр, нет его сильных нежных рук, нет его клятв, нет Вестфолда, нет королевы, ничего нет…  
Наступил вечер. Темные тучи закрыли собой горизонт и звезды. Эриель сидела на крыше дворца, ее карие глаза снова обратились в пустые темные глазницы, твердость и жесткость вновь заполнили душу. Но теперь к этому всему примешивалось еще одно чувство — она не хотела больше убивать.

***

Такой ее застал Харальд, который после разговора с халифом, вернулся в ее покои, но не застав Эри в комнате, сразу же пошел в сад. Увидев, что его красавица сидит на самой крыше, он, не долго думая поднялся туда же.  
— Эри — тихо, ни о чем не подозревая, Харальд начал разговор — ты подумала над моими словами?  
— О чем ты? Последнее время ты слишком много говоришь — Эриель не поворачивалась к нему, а лишь еще пристальнее уставилась на горизонт, который заволакивали темные тучи.  
— Согласна ли ты бежать со мной? — Харальд подошел совсем близко и взял ее руки в свои. Теплые мозолистые ладони нежно накрыли ее тонкие холодные пальцы — Что с тобой? У тебя такие холодные руки…  
— Аааххааа, ты все о том же! Я уже решила, король отправиться домой, а та, что когда-то умерла, вернется домой к себе — она рассмеялась и аккуратно убрала руки.  
— Значит, нам суждено расстаться? — продолжил Харальд, не веря в ее слова.  
Эри молчала и смотрела в даль.  
— Не могу в это поверить, не могу смириться, что нам суждено расстаться — Харальд не отступал — Я думаю о тебе каждый день, когда и где я снова увижу тебя. За все это время, ты стала моей семьей, ты очень дорога мне.  
— Нет. — твердо ответила она, гладя в его голубые, полные нежности и грусти глаза. — Я приняла решение. Мое сердце здесь — в Халифате. Я говорила тебе — ты выбрал не ту женщину. Такова жизнь, король Харальд.  
Неожиданно, сделав еще один шаг навстречу, Харальд упал перед ней на колени, хватаясь за ткань ее одежды. — Молю тебя, бежим со мной! Сейчас! Не медля больше ни минуты. Я поклянусь на своем браслете, ты будешь жить так, как пожелаешь, но только будь рядом со мной, чтобы я мог изредка видеть тебя. Я не потребую ничего более от тебя взамен. Просто живи и позволь быть рядом с тобой… Я люблю тебя и ничего не могу с этим поделать. Пожалей меня и спаси себя!  
Эриель смотрела на него с презрением и недоумением. Он — могучий гордый, жестокий воин, нетерпимый, вспыльчивый как пламя на углях, способный сокрушить любого противника, теперь стоял на коленях перед бывшей рабыней без роду и племени, моля ее о любви и спасении.  
Ее глаза снова устремились на горизонт, тучи сгустились еще сильнее.  
— Будет шторм — Эриель выпрямилась и расправила печи, не обращая более внимание на Харальда, распластавшегося у ее ног.  
— Что ты решила? — Прекрасноволосый снова схватил ее за полу туники, пожирая глазами.  
— Нет, Харальд — твердо сказала она, — Ты сделал свой выбор, а я свой. Мы принадлежим разным мирам, наши боги различны.  
— Этим ты меня не обманешь! — вскричал он, вскакивая на ноги и хватая девушку за руки. В глазах его пылал огонь, кулаки сжимались от бессильной злобы и досады. Он скрежетал зубами и не мог смириться с тем, что Эриель покинет его. — Эри! Ты должна остаться со мной!  
— Отпусти меня — холодно ответила она, ее глаза погасли, огонек, которые когда-то удалось ему зажечь, исчез. — Поступай так, как велят тебе твои боги. Прощай.  
Харальд не мог отвести от нее глаз, но пальцы его разжались и выпустили ее тонкие руки. Его голубые и ее карие глаза встретились в последний раз.  
Он стоял словно завороженный, он не мог сдвинуться со своего места, перед ним стояли лишь ее карие потухшие глаза.  
Черная фигурка в темных шелках скрылась из вида.  
Королева покинула своего короля…

***

Вечером был роскошный пир. На ужин она пришла, стараясь не показывать виду, она счастлива и ее ничего не может угнетать. Халиф веселился и завел непринужденную беседу с Бьорном. Не проронив не слово, Эри вошла в большой зал — на приглашение Харальда и Флоки присесть рядом, лишь помотала головой в знак отказа, вежливо улыбнувшись.  
Эриель продолжала чувствовать странную колющую боль в груди, никогда еще она не чувствовала подобного. Сейчас не время для болезни. Совсем скоро ей предстоит самый важный поединок в ее жизни. Гнев нарастал все больше. Кровь закипала в ее жилах, гладя на довольного Прекрасноволосого, который все чаще и чаще устремлял свой взгляд на одну из танцовщиц, мелькавших рядом.  
Абд был прав как никогда…  
— Они хотят сбежать — Эриель не выдержала, улучив момент, когда Железнобокий отвлекся, прошептала на ухо своему брату.  
— Я знаю — также шепотом и с улыбкой ответил Абд. — Теперь ты видишь, чего стоит твой северный пес.

***

Уже наступила глубокая ночь, когда пир закончился. Викинги не пили большое, чем обычно, казалось, поле сытной еды и развлечений, они были готовы провалиться в глубокий сон. Но как только их отвели в покои и двери за ними захлопнулись, Бьорн тут же распахнул окно.  
Связав все палантины, покрывала и простыни, что были в комнате. Образовавшуюся веревочную дорогу, одним концом он туго привязал к одной из колонн, а другой конец спустил вниз.  
— Ну, вот и все — путь открыт — объявил Железнобокий. — Хальфдан, ты с нами?  
Хальфдан колебался. Вдруг, за дверью послышались шаги и тихие голоса.  
— Ты что, действительно поверил этому х*ену? — Харальд буквально силой потащил брата к окну. — Они собираются нас всех перерезать.  
— Быстрее! -подтолкнул его Бьорн.  
— Хорошо — все же решился Хальфдан — Я иду с вами.  
— Так-то лучше — Прекрасноволосый первым стал спускаться вниз.  
— А как же Эри? — немного растеряно спросил Хальфдан.  
— Она сама сделала свой выбор, Хальфдан — ответил старший брат. — Такова жизнь. Быстрей, шевелись!  
Спустившись таким образом в сады, они тайком пробрались к рыночной площади, а оттуда был выход на пристань.

***

Они быстро приодалели то расстояние, отделявшее их от выхода из города. Перебив стражу, им повезло раздобыть оружие, оставляя за собой лишь трупы убитых воинов.  
— Я пойду первым — сказал Прекрасноволосый, вытирая кровь с лица, которая попала на него, когда Харальду удалось перерезать одному из стражей горло осколком от кувшина — если на корабле все в порядке, дам сигнал и вы сможете быстро перебраться на место.  
— Нет, — вдруг остановил его Бьорн — все слишком гладко, тебе не кажется?  
— Ты видишь вариант по-лучше? — шепнул Прекрасноволосый.  
— Мне все это не нравиться — ответил Бьорн.  
— Может быть ты хочешь остаться здесь, а, Бьорн? — прошипел Харальд — А как же Каттегат? Или ты решил подарить его мне в качестве компенсации за мои погибшие корабли и людей?  
— Прости, мне очень жаль, что все твои корабли нашли свое последнее пристанище здесь — также шепотом ответил Железнобокий.  
— Слава богам, у меня хватило ума не брать с собой все — огрызнулся Харальд.  
— Значит, эти корабли далеко не все, что у тебя есть? — все они переглянулись между собой.  
— Я похож на умалишенного? — рявкнул Харальд — Оставить Вестфолд, Рогаланд и другие земли без всякой поддержки, Бьорн, иногда, ты меня удивляешь гораздо больше, чем твой отец — Рагнар Лодброк.  
— Хватит собачиться — одернул их Флоки — нам не следует терять время.  
— Я пошел — Харальд незаметно прокрался на свой драккар. Свой корабль он знал как свои пять пальцев и мог с закрытыми галаза поставить паруса в один момент.  
На корабле все было тихо, никого не было. Город по-прежнему был погружен в тишину. Лишь редкие факелы на башнях, то и дело сверкали в дали.  
— Все тихо! — шепнул Прекрасноволосый подавая рукой знак.  
В этот самый момент, когда они собрались запрыгнуть на драккар, а Хальфдан перерезал привязь, друг из воды и из песка стали подниматься воины.  
Еще несколько мгновений и они были схвачены стражей.  
Их привели снова в то же самый внутренний двор из которого когда-то им удалось выйти. Стражники бросили их на каменный пол.  
— Я полагал, вы гораздо умнее — словно в ожидании сказал халиф, который с любопытством наблюдал за северянами, ползающими по полу каменного двора. — Вы сами решили свою участь. Поединок состоится завтра утром. Лучший из вас воин будет сражаться с моим лучшим. Если мой воин победит — вы все умрете. Если победит ваш — победитель выживет и останется здесь на всегда, остальных казнят.  
С этими словами он подал знак и их увели в туже самую темницу откуда когда-то выпустили. — Посадить этих псов на цепь и держать до утра!  
— Как я и думал — эти невежды ничего и никого не умеют ценить — сказал себе под нос халиф и медленной поступью, в окружении стражников вышел.

***

— И какой теперь план? — поинтересовался Хальфдан, вытерая рассеченную губу.  
Харальд молчал.  
— Завтра нам предстоит сражаться — начал Железнобокий. — И как мы уже успели догадаться — Эриель их лучший воин.  
— Да это просто смешно — перебил его Флоки — кто из нас захочет ее убивать?!  
— Это буду точно не я — вторил Хальфдан.  
— Я — как-то отрешенно ответил Прекрасноволосый — Я выйду с ней на бой.  
— Ты убьешь ее! — Флоки не мог успокоиться и расхаживал по клетке взад-вперед на столько широко, насколько позволяла ему цепь.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
— Я сделаю это. Я все сказал — отрезал Харальд глухими голосом и больше не произносил ни единого слова до самого утра.

***

Алый рассвет и легкий свежий ветер доносился от воды. Песок еще был холодным, когда пленников вывели далеко за городские стены. Повсюду стояла стража. Теперь же это были другие воины. Они были одеты во все черное с ног до головы. Оружие их также отличалось от остальных.  
Халиф жестом отдал приказ.  
Пленников развязали и бросили на песок.  
— Вот и все, брат — тихим шепотом сказал Хальфдан, обращаясь к Харальду.  
— Ничего не бойся, брат — ответил Харальд с улыбкой — нас ждет Вальхалла.  
— Я был рад сражаться с тобой и жить, Харальд — Бьорн похлопал Прекрасноволосого по плечу.  
— Ты достойный сын своего отца, Бьорн Железнобокий. Рад умереть, сражаясь с тобой бок о бок — также хлопнув его по плечу ответил Харальд.  
— А я жалею лишь об одном, что перед смертью не увижу еще раз мою Хельгу — Флоки горько улыбнулся и также обнял Харальда.  
— Мы встретимся снова, все вместе, в Вальхалле — Харальд выпрямился и улыбался, раздавая последние объятия своим соплеменникам. Последим он еще раз обнял своего брата Хальфдана — Встретимся в Вальхалле!  
Солнце еще не взошло до конца, а лишь обозначила красную линию на горизонте, странно утопающую в надвигающихся свинцовых тучах, как в это мгновение показался всадник, одетый во все черное, верхом на прекрасном вороном скакуне.  
Это была Эриель. Лицо ее, до этого момента смуглое и отличающиеся небольшим румянцем и загаром, теперь было мертвенно бледным. В этих темных одеждах она казалось собственной тенью. Глаза были потухшими и всматривались куда-то вдаль. Резкая колющая боль в груди не проходила. Дышать было тяжело.  
Конь поравнялся с пленниками. К ней тут же подбежали два воина в черном и один из них взял подузцы ее коня. Второй — подал ей руку, помог сойти и поклонился.  
— Я готова к поединку — ее голос не было похож на ее собственный, он звучал очень странно и непривычно отрешенно.  
Ее легкая поступь и движения завораживали Харальда. Он не спускал с нее своих горящих глаз. Это был словно диковинный медленный чарующий танец, возвещающий скорый конец.  
Халиф кивнул. Еще один воин в черных одеждах поднес ей меч, предварительно омыв его водой из золотого кувшина. Другой меч поднесли к пленникам.  
— Кто из вас готов сразиться за свою свободу? — произнес халиф Абд.  
— Я — ответил Прекрасноволосый и вышел вперед, вытаскивая меч из песка, не отрывая от Эриель своего взора. Его хриплый густой голос разорвал до того звенящую тишину.  
Халиф дал сигнал к началу боя.  
Постепенно, воины в черном окружали их, это не укрылось от глаз Харальда. В его голове вдруг промелькнуло — они все равно убьют их всех, поединок ничего не решит, он лишь позволит Эриель умереть.  
Так глупо и бессмысленно…  
Харальд не отрываясь смотрел на Эри, которая уже взяла свой меч в руки.  
Без щитов. Один на один. Как когда-то на берегу, у пристани, в самый первый раз…  
— Бейся! — крикнул Харальд, первым нанося удар. Эриель не глядя отбила этот удар. Она снова стояла в каком-от оцепенении.  
— Давай же! — крикнул он снова, ударив со всей силы по ее мечу — Бейся!  
Удар… еще один…и еще… Сталь звенела в воздухе…  
Эриель начала свой смертельный танец, отбивая каждый удар. Еще и еще…  
Острая колющая боль пронзала насквозь…  
Спустя немного времени Харальд заметил — она не смотрит на него, а закрывает глаза, когда он наносит удары, она не смотрит на меч, она не сражается.  
— Бейся! Ну же! Прошу тебя! — взревел Харальд, нанося разящие удары от которых было невозможно увернуться — Или я убью тебя!  
Он стал наносить тяжелые, быстрые, сильные рубящие удары, не давая ей опомниться… Еще и еще…  
Вдруг, Эриель сделала еще один разворот и неожиданно для него самого повернулась к нему лицом. Она бросила меч на песок… ее карие потухшие глаза устремились в его голубые. Неожиданно легкая, почти невидимая улыбка тронула ее губы, а в ее глазах зажегся и тут же потух тот самый живой огонь. Харальд успел отвести удар лишь на половину, его рука по инерции продолжила роковое движение… Острый меч лишь слегка коснулся ее темных одежд… Карие глаза закрылись… Теплая кровь хлынула на холодный песок…


	38. Шторм. Часть вторая

Воины в темном выхватили мечи, круг сужался…  
Эриель остановилась в замешательстве. Кровь сочилась, и вот на ее темной одежде проступили пятна, теплые на ощупь. Острая боль в груди усилилась и она уже ничего не слышала и не видела вокруг себя. Все поплыло…  
В этот момент Харальд схватил Эриель и приставил к ее горлу клинок. Халиф не ожидал такого поворота событий. Лучники, как один прицелились и ждали команды Абда. Халиф колебался.  
— Быстрей к кораблю! — неожиданно крикнул Харальд, продолжая держать клинок у горла девушки. Флоки, Хальфдан и Бьорн стали отступать к кораблю.  
Прекрасноволосый крепко схватил свою добычу и весь его вид говорил о том, что отпускать он ее не собирается.  
— Ну, что теперь скажешь?! Или тебе должно быть все равно, если эта смуглая бродяжка погибнет?! — заорал Харальда — Ты даешь нам спокойно уплыть, а я уже так и быть, не буду резать ее прямо здесь!  
Глаза Абда налились кровью, но он мгновенно оценил сложившуюся ситуацию и дал сигнал воинам пропустить их к драккару.  
— Флоки, ставь парус! — скомандовал Бьорн, беря в руки два щита. Лучники на башнях продолжали целиться в них и ждали лишь приказа халифа. Хальфдан перерезал веревки и кинул несколько тюков с чем-то съестным на корабль.  
Харальд шел последним, прикрываясь Эриель. — Отпусти сейчас же — хриплый голос Эри донесся до его слуха — от пусти меня, ублюдок!  
— Тшшшшш… — ответил Харальд и приставил палец в губам, продолжая тащить ее к драккару.  
— На весла, живо! — Железнобокий отбросил щиты сразу же, как только Харальд забрался на корабль, продолжая прикрываться Эриель.  
Все трое налегли на весла, один лишь Прекрасноволосый стоял на корме и держал уже обмякшее тело Эри перед собой.  
— Приготовиться! — скомандовал халиф, отдавая приказ лучникам. Газа его пылали огнем и злобой. — Как только этот скот ее отпустит, пускайте стрелы!  
Драккар тронулся. Ветер усилился, горизонт заволокло серыми тучами.  
Убедившись, что они отплыли достаточно далеко, Харальд спрятал меч в ножны, но продолжал придерживать Эри одной рукой. Она оглянулась… В этот самый момент в их сторону полетели стрелы…  
— Стена щитооооовв! — заорал Бьорн и одним прыжком приодалел небольшое расстояние между ним и щитами. Он снова успел схватить два щита и постарался перекрыть ими себя, а также Хальфдана. Флоки успел закрыться другим щитом, который лежал рядом.  
Эриель мгновенно повернулась и закрыла Харальда своим телом.  
— Не стреляяять!!!!!!!! — закричал халиф, видя как Эриель закрыла короля северян собой. — Пусть уходят…  
Темно-свинцовые облака плыли по небу. Надвигался шторм.  
Боль…резкая, острая мгновенно пронзила все тело. Плечо словно горело огнем. Крики и шум волн уходили куда-то в даль. Знакомые крепкие руки обхватили ее.  
— Мама…больно… — вырвалось из груди вместе с кровавой струей. Губы окрасились в ярко-алый, тонкая струйка крови сочилась изо рта. Все вдруг стихло…все вокруг как-будто растворялось в густом тумане. Стало легко и тепло, и спокойно.  
— Тише, тише. — вдруг послышался голос, ласковый и тихий. — Все скоро закончиться. Все хорошо. Совсем скоро ты обретешь покой. Спи, засыпай. Ничего нет. Нет больше ни боли, ни страха, нет пут, ты свободна… Спи, моя девочка, спи, Эриель…

***

— Нужно прижечь, иначе она закончит как наш бедный Торстейн — Флоки сидел рядом с телом Эри и с беспокойством оглядывал воспалившиеся раны.  
— И кто это сделает? — равнодушно спросил Харальд, он стоял на носу своего драккара и всматривался в горизонт.  
— Я сделаю — ответил плотник.  
— Тебе не в первый раз — отозвался Бьорн — Давай помогу ее держать.  
— Нет, это не обязательно, она и так без сознания который день. Хуже, чем есть уже не будет. — Флоки тихонько стянул с Эри часть туники. Бьорн поддерживал небольшой огонь в половине от развалившейся бочки и нагревал клинок.  
— Как ты можешь? — Хальфдан подскочил к брату — Она спасла тебе жизнь, заслонив собой от стрел!  
— Чего ты хочешь, Хальфдан? Твое место на веслах, тебе не кажется? — Прекрасноволосый повернул к брату свое недовольное лицо. — Ей вряд ли чем-то поможешь, а плыть нам еще далеко. Иди на весла!  
Хальфдан сплюнул и пошел обратно на свое место. Тем временем Харальд взял руль и направлял корабль по послушным волнам. Его глаза напряженно всматривались в даль. Еще только день прошел после страшного шторма. Он вспомнил как привязывал к мачте лежащую без чувств Эри. «Она не умеет плавать» — тогда только это волновало его. Даже руль, который вышибло, не волновал его так, как-то, что Эриель может запросто смыть с драккара.  
Сам Харальд был вымотан, его не залеченные раны ныли и отдавались болью при каждом движении, но все это не трогало его. Внешнее безразличие, которое он намеренно напустил на себя, умело скрыло его внутренний огонь и дикое, нарастающее с каждым днем, волнение за жизнь Эри.  
Еще он думал и том, что если боги проявят свою милость, и позволят им вернуться домой, его не ждет теплый прием. Половина его флота и люди — погибли. Этому не было оправдания. Руки его крепко держали заново наспех сделанный штурвал. Он был уже целые сутки на ногах. Глаза понемногу стали слипаться.  
— Флоки, — обратился он к плотнику — когда закончишь, сменишь меня.  
— Конечно, Харальд, мы почти закончили, осталось лишь перевязать — Флоки ловко орудовал клинком, прижигая каждую рану на теле Эриель по нескольку раз. Она так и не пришла в себя. Дыхание ее было еле слышным, но руки оставались теплыми.  
Флоки и Бьорн закончили свою нелегкую работу и уложили Эри на нос корабля. Плотник сменил Харальда у руля, а Железнобокий отправился помогать Хальфдану на веслах.  
Харальд присел рядом с непреходящей в сознание Эриель. Он не удержался и дотронулся до ее щеки рукой. Она был теплой, тело ее было здесь, но душа парила где-то над землей. Он соорудил своеобразную подстилку из мешков, которые валялись на корабле и прилег рядом с ней.  
Не смотря на дикую усталость он не мог заснуть. Ему все время казалось, что Эри придет в себя и ему хотелось быть тем самым, кого ей доведется увидеть. Харальд хотел лишь одного, что бы она жила.  
Взгляд его упал на перевязанные раны — ранение в плечо было сильным. Кончик стрелы плотно застрял с обратной стороны лопатки. Флоки пришлось вырезать его горячим острием меча. Другая стрела вонзилась в спину, Эриель повезло, она не пронзила ее насквозь, но Харальд понимал, что рана была намного серьезней, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Неожиданно, он нащупал у себя в кармане тонкую цепочку — она чудом сохранилась — это была та самая цепочка, которую Эри сняла с себя и вложила в его руку, когда зашивала его раны. Он взял ее еще в покоях дворца, со стола Эриель. Фенрир по-прежнему красовался на конце цепочки.  
Харальд очень осторожно взял ее руку в свою и вложил цепочку. Прижав ее руку к своей груди он сидел неподвижно и смотрел на волны, которые то поднимали, то опускали корабль.  
— Ты должна жить… — неслышно промолвил он — пусть боги услышат мою мольбу. Она должна жить.  
Губы его шевелились в беззвучной молитве Одину, глаза наполнились слезами, он ничего не чувствовал кроме биения своего сердца и пока еще теплой тонкой руки Эриель, которую он не выпускал из своих горячих крепких рук.  
Ему виделось как они плыли на корабле в самый первый раз — Флоки, Хельга и она. Как они с Хальфданом обнимали друг друга и радовались удачному походу. Как он протянул ей мешочек с чем-то вкусным. Ее большие карие глаза…  
И другое, их ночь, когда они гуляли вдоль пристани, и Эри показала ему самое дорогое сокровище — свой корабль, который стоял в первых рядах флота Халифата. Тогда — они видел ее по-настоящему счастливой.  
Ее руки, которые протягивали ему горячий хлеб, ее улыбка и живой огонек в глазах, который иногда зажигался.  
«Я люблю тебя, Харальд» — ее маленькое сердечко бьется рядом с его.  
" Тебе нужна лишь власть и корона — вот твои истинные ценности, Харальд… Я никуда с тобой не поеду!.. Делай то, что велят тебе твои боги. Прощай…» — потухшие глаза, в которых уже не было жизни.  
Один!!! — закричал Харальд, возведя сжатые кулаки к небу — За что ты отнимаешь у меня ее?! Один, бог богов, возьми все, но пусть она живет…  
-Я предал ее…и продал. — тихим шепотом произнес он. — Боги покарали меня за все…  
Дождь моросил, темные волны то поднимали, то опускали драккар…

***

Прошло еще несколько дней. Эриель наконец-то, пришла в себя. Свет слепил. Боль и холод пронзали тело на сквозь. Во рту все пересохло. Тихие звуки песни доносились до ее слуха. Харальд и Хальфдан тихонько напевали свою любимую песню. Бьорн был у руля драккара. Ветер был слабым и их корабль неспешно несло по волнам.  
Первым, кого она увидела перед собой был Флоки.  
— Слава богам, ты очнулась — Флоки осторожно помог ей присесть и протянул ей флягу — Пей, это вода. Я молился за тебя своим богам каждый день и они услышали! Я бы молился и твоему второму богу, первый — христианский не был так благосклонен к тебе, как тот второй. Мы попали в шторм и нас отнесло дальше, чем мы предполагали. Мы не смогли причалить к земле франков и теперь, плывем на свой страх и риск. Еды не так уж много, но мы ловим рыбу. А вот пресной воды совсем мало и дождь прекратился.  
— Где я, Флоки? — хриплым слабым голосом спросил Эриель.  
— Ты с нами, на корабле и ты жива — улыбаясь ответил он. — Я вытащил из тебя несколько стрел и прижег твои раны. Ты с трудом, но идешь на поправку.  
— Нет… Нет!!! — закричала Эри — Я должна вернуться домой! Нет!  
— Что ж, попробуй! Ты ведь теперь свободна и вольна делать то, что пожелаешь! — отозвался Харальд со смешком, который сидел до этого момента тихо и чистил свеже выловленную рыбу — Правда, мы отплыли так далеко, что ты вряд ли сможешь добраться до своих берегов.  
— У меня хватит сил, чтобы прикончить тебя! — выпалила Эри. Гнев закипал в ее жилах.  
Эриель попыталась встать на ноги, но сил не было. Она была очень слаба. Голова кружилась, она снова села, облокотившись на борт драккара.  
— А вот это уже интересно! — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый — Ты не воительница и мой меч ты поднять не сможешь!  
— Харальд, перестань — попытался защитит ее Флоки — ей досталось.  
— Посмотри на свои руки — продолжал смеяться Прекрасноволосый, не обращая никакого внимания на слова плотника, с его лица не сходила презрительная гримаса — Твое место у печи или ходить за скотом, да и это ты вряд ли осилишь… Девчонка…  
— Я все равно вернусь домой, чего бы мне это не стоило! — глаза Эриель выражали решительность.  
— Попробуй! — крикнул Харальд и снова рассмеялся.  
Неожиданно для всех, Эри все же нашла в себе силы и поднялась на ноги. Шатаясь, она подошла к самому краю борта драккара и спрыгнула в воду. Это произошло неожиданно.  
— Что ты наделал, Харальд! Она же не умеет плавать! — закричал Флоки, вскакивая со своего места. Бьорн выпустил руль, Хальфдан оторвался от весел и не снимая туники бросился в воду.  
— Хальфдан! — закричал Харальд, он был встревожен не на шутку. Вода была слишком холодной, даже сильный и крепкий человек долго бы не продержался.  
Холод, словно тысячи игл, пронзил все тело да самых костей. Эриель отчаянно пыталась плыть, не смотря на слабость, это у нее получилось. Она продолжала плыть не оглядываясь, перебирая изо всех сил руками и ногами. Волны поднимались и опускались, становясь с каждым разом все губительнее. Тело стало невыносимо тяжелым. Следующая волна накрыла ее с головой. Холодная морская вода хлынула в горло, утаскивая за собой на дно. Эриель тонула.  
Неожиданно, сильные руки подхватили ее и потащили наверх. Это был Хальфдан.  
— Держись! — крикнул он, вытаскивая ее на поверхность воды. Холодный воздух жег лицо — Дыши, дыши!  
Одной рукой поймав брошенную ему веревку, а другой придерживая Эриель, Хальфдан доплыл до корабля.  
Бьорн и Флоки помогли вытащить их обоих обратно на драккар.  
— Что ты творишь, брат? — мокрый Хальфдан с силой толкнул брата в грудь.  
— Я ничего не делал! Она сама прыгнула! — недоумевал Харальд.  
— Она спасла тебе жизнь! — крикнул Хальфдан прямо ему в лицо.

***

Эриель трясло крупной дрожью. Флоки поспешно стягивал с нее мокрую холодную одежду. Бьорн уже снял свою тунику и протянул Флоки, чтобы тот закутал в нее Эри.  
Мокрый Хальфдан также скидывал одежду. Оставшись в одних штанах, он завернулся в валявшийся на дне корабля большой полог, закрывавший мешки с провизией, которая так и осталась лежать еще до начала похода.  
— Ты сума сошел? — Железнобокий подскочил к Харальду — В ней и так жизнь еле теплиться. Любя простуда может убить ее в таком положении. Будет истинно чудо, если она выживет и доплывет с нами до дома. Эри не виновата в твоем больном самолюбие и нежелании понимать, что она другая!  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Бьорн? — Харальд — Я ее не трогал. Она свободна и может делать все, что пожелает.  
Бьорн хотел сказать что-то еще, но осознав, что распри на корабле не приведут ни к чему хорошему, отправился обратно на корму.  
Тем временем Хальфдан выудил еще один толстый полог и накрыл им дрожащую Эри.  
— Если с ней хоть что-нибудь случиться — процедил он — я выброшу тебя за борт вот этими руками. — глаза Хальфдана пылали гневом.  
— Хальфдан — вдруг послышался слабый голос Эри — Это твой брат. Пожмите друг другу руки. Прошу.  
Братья переглянулись.  
— Что ж — сказал Харальд, протягивая руку Хальфдану — прости. Хальфдан кивнул и тоже протянул руку брату.  
— Спасибо — отозвалась Эри, кутаясь в полог.

***

Еще больше двух недель пути прошло, только тогда они увидели знакомые берега. Флоки больше не на шаг не отходил от Эри.  
Король Харальд Прекрасноволосый стоял на самом носу корабля всматриваясь в знакомые очертания. Это был не Вестфолд, а соседние земли, которые тоже принадлежали Прекрасноволосому. Скалистые утесы и неприветливые серые берега были вотчиной погибшего в походе ярла Олафсона.  
— Мы почти дома — объявил Прекрасноволосый — это земли ярла Олафсона. Нам окажут должный прием, мы сможем немного передохнуть и в Вестфолд.  
— Харальд, — обратился к нему Железнобокий — ты уверен, что все будет гладко после…  
— Я их король — перебил его Харальд, в его глазах снова зажегся тот самый огонь. — Нельзя сбрасывать со щитов тот факт, что ярл Олафсон как и многие наши люди, остался лежать в чужой земле. Будем на чеку. Не стоит ждать теплого приема.  
Сойдя с корабля они направились в город. Не смотря на то, что была уже поздняя весна, здесь природа все еще просыпалась ото сна. Унылые серые берега не добавляли красок в жизнь людей, холодный ветер, гулявший среди улиц, пробирал насквозь.  
Как только они вышли на главную площадь их обступила толпа людей. Один из херсиров ярла Олафсона выступил вперед. Это был здоровенный детина, который был выше на целую голову самого Бьорна Железнобокого.  
Харальд, по сравнению с этим верзилой, казался чуть ли не ребенком.  
Подойдя вплотную к Харальду, он с презрением и явным недовольством обратился к нему.  
— Итак, король Харальд — начал он, походя еще ближе — вернулся побежденным в пух и прах. Где наши люди? Где наш ярл Олафсон?  
— Ярл Олафсон, — отвечал Прекрасноволосый, переводя дух — пал смертью храбрых в битве. Теперь он наверняка в Вальхалле.  
— А нам-то, что теперь делать? — здоровенный херсир терял терпение.  
— Вы должны верить своим предводителям — спокойно отвечал Харальд — Они, иногда терпят поражения, но вы должны дать им второй шанс, чтобы снова быть впереди.  
— Я не верю во вторые шансы для таких глупцов и неудачников — с этими словами он толкнул Харальда в грудь. Хальфдан и Бьорн достали оружие, но Харальд поспешил остановить их.  
— Точь в точь мои слова, когда я был моложе — также спокойно продолжил Прекрасноволосый, складывая свои руки в привычной для него позе и поглядев на Хальфдана.  
— Эри, — прошептал Хальфдан — зайди мне за спину, живо. Девушка послушалась, понимая, что назревает стычка.  
— Что ж — продолжал Харальд, — век живи, век учись.  
С этими словами Харальд ударил мечом наотмашь и тут же положил рядом стоящего воина. Здоровенный херсир не ожидал нападения от казавшегося на первый взгляд, спокойного короля. Бьорн и Хальфдан закончили с остальными напавшими. Харальд резко полоснул мечом стоящего перед ним здоровяка. Полившись на землю он был уже не в силах подняться. Воткнув в его живот меч, Харальд закончил свою грязную работу и снова вынул клинок обратно, оперившись на тело уже мертвого херсира ногой.  
— Друзья — обратился он к собравшейся толпе — позвольте наконец-то поприветствовать вас! Ваш король вернулся!  
Не один, со своим другом и боевым товарищем — вы все знаете Бьорна Железнобокого, сына Рагнара Лодброка! Со мной также вернулся мой брат. Мы потеряли много людей — это так! Славные храбрые воины пируют теперь в Вальхалле! Но благодаря им, мы открыли новые земли! Союз с Каттегатом открывает перед нами новые пути к славе, величию и развитию наших земель! Мы выстроим новый флот! Теперь, когда ваш король дома, мы снова объединимся для новых побед!  
Народ ликовал приветствовал их. Довольная уверенная улыбка Харальда не сходила с его лица.  
Вдруг среди толпы, которая тут же начала расступаться, появилась высокая женская фигура. Одетая как подобает воительницам, но более богато, что выдавало в ней не просто деву щита, белокурая, статная и высокая молодая женщина вышла вперед, сопровождаемая несколькими воинами — это была Гунхильд, жена погибшего ярла Олафсона.  
— Добро пожаловать, король Харальд — сказала она, толпа расступилась — прошу простить наших людей за такой не радушный прием. Слишком долго вы отсутствовали. Мы перестали надеяться на ваше возвращение.  
— Прошу и меня простить — отвечал Харальд улыбка не сходила с его губ, воительница улыбалась в ответ, не скрывая, что общество короля ей приятно — За то, что принес недобрые вести, в том числе о смерти твоего мужа, ярла Олафсона. Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Гунхильд.  
— Да, — шепнул Хальфдану Флоки, глядя на воительницу — не очень-то она горюет по погибшему мужу.  
— Не нравится мне все это — ответил Хальфдан и осторожно накинул теплый плащ на Эриель.  
Их ответил в покои для гостей и оставили одних. Флоки продолжал заботится о раненой Эри. Здесь была теплая вода, свежая одежда, а также несколько пучков трав, которые Флоки удалось раздобыть у местных жителей. Не смотря на слабость, Эри быстро привела себя в порядок.  
— Это, кажется, принадлежит тебе — Флоки протянул ей цепочку с Фенриром, которая выпала у нее из рук еще на корабле.  
— Флоки, — неожиданно обратилась она к нему — возьми меня с собой в Каттегат, я не смогу оставаться в Вестфолде.  
— Конечно, Эри — улыбнулся плотник, протягивая ей золотую цепочку — я и сам собирался предложить это. Тебе здесь не место.

***

Харальд так и не явился. Ему отвели отдельные роскошные покои. Вечером этого же дня был пир в честь возвращения короля. Менее роскошный, чем обычно проводились в Вестфолде, но народу собралось не меньше. Харальд уже успел переодеться в достойные короля одежды. Его новые шрамы лишь только подчеркивали его мужественность и добавляли вес в глазах воинов.  
По приказу Прекрасноволосого они должны были пробыть в этих землях два дня, а потом отправиться в Вестфолд.  
Сидя за длинным столом в главном зале, Харальд рассказывал о том, как их войска потерпели поражение, как им удалось бежать из плена. По правую руку, на этот раз, сидел Бьорн Железнобокий. По левую сидела сама воительница Гунхильд. Хальфдан, Эриель и Флоки также сидели за столом, но чуть дальше от остальных.  
Весь вечер Харальд не сводил восхищенных глаз с новоиспеченной вдовы ярла Олафсона. И как многим показалось, сама Гунхильд была отнюдь не против проявления такого приятного внимания со стороны самого короля. Статная красавица с волосами цвета золота, улыбалась, потягивая вино из кубка и с явным интересом слушала Харальда, то и дело поглядывая на Железнобокого.  
Хальфдан, глядя на такую идиллию, сплюнул на пол и когда прозвучал очередной тост за возвращения короля, он незаметно вылил вино из своего кубка на пол.  
Он и Флоки не стали долго засиживаться, как только вечер стал клониться ближе в полуночи, взяв с собой Эриель, они отправились в свои покои.  
— Кто это? — поинтересовалась Гунхильд у Харальда, кивая в сторону Эриель и Флоки.  
— Где? — спросил изрядно выпивший Харальд, не отрывая от воительницы своего довольного и пристального взгляда, с заплясавшими в нем огоньками.  
— Рядом с твоим братом — ответила золотоволосая красавица, продолжая улыбаться ему в ответ.  
— Это Флоки — отличный корабельный мастер и лучший кормчий, кого я только мог знать! Он, как и Бьорн Железнобокий, из Каттегата.  
— А раненая девушка, необычной наружности, рядом с ним? — любопытство Гунхильд зашло слишком далеко.  
— Ааа… — лениво протянул Прекрасноволосый, осушая очередной кубок с вином — Эта девушка…когда-то была моей женой, королевой Вестфолда и всех моих земель.  
— Но, не смотря на все мои попытки сделать ее равной, мои усилия не были оценены по достоинству. Теперь она свободна и вольна делать, то, что пожелает. — продолжал он, приблизившись к Гунхильд слишком близко и глядя на нее прямо в упор. — А мне — мне нужна королева! Нужны наследники! Выпьем за будущее! За Будущую королеву! Скоооллл!  
Сколлллл! — подхватил весь зал.  
— Я уверена — ласково отвечала воительница, поднимая очередной кубок с вином — ты еще найдешь свое счастье и мне кажется, очень скоро. Сколл!

***

На другой день началась подготовка корабля к отплытию в Вестфолд. Эриель, Хальфдан и Флоки медленно прогуливались рядом с кораблем.  
— Чего вы такое невеселые? — к ним подскочил довольный Бьорн — Все закончилось замечательно.  
— Да, просто как в сказаниях древних — ехидно ответил Флоки — мы потеряли все наши корабли, в отличии от того же Харальда. Потеряли наших лучших воинов. В добавок, твой замечательный дядя лишил нас последнего войска.  
— Главное, что мы живы и вернемся в Каттегат — похлопал его по плечу Железнобокий.  
— Вернемся — продолжал Флоки все в том же тоне — Только вот КАКИМИ мы вернемся в Каттегат.  
— Не начинай, Флоки — Железнобокий присел на песок — И так тошно. Похоже нам придется держать ответ за свои поражения не только перед Лагертой.  
— Как чудесно, что ты заметил это только сейчас, а не перед походом, когда соглашался на очередную авантюру с этим предателем Ролло! — хихикнул Флоки и начертил своей рукой невидимые знаки в воздухе.  
— Но сначала-то, мы едем в Вестфолд — хмуро ответил Бьорн.  
— Именно — отозвался Хальфдан — а после, я поеду с вами. Я решил.  
— Похоже, Харальд останется без семьи — сказал плотник.  
— А Эри? — спросил Бьорн.  
— Эри поедет со мной в Каттегат, где ей самое место — говорил радостный Флоки — мы с ней построим такие корабли, что весь мир будет преклоняться перед нашим флотом. И потом, Харальд опустил ее. Теперь он не может больше приказывать ей и держать ее словно игрушку при себе.  
— Похоже, Харальд не собирается долго горевать и оставаться в одиночестве — намекнул Бьорн.  
— Неужели он так быстро утешился? — Хальфдан приподнял от удивления брови.  
— Брось, Хальфдан, ты и сам видел вчера на пиру, как твой брат не сводил с Гунхильд глаз — бросил Железнобокий. — Я не удивлюсь, что он хочет взять ее с собой в Вестфолд.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему… — задумчиво проговорил Хальфдан, глядя на хрупкую фигурку Эриель.  
Эри ушла немного дальше. Ее терзали сомнения и мысли о доме. Она не слышала разговора между мужчинами.  
Горизонт был чист, что предвещало хорошую погоду. Легкий, по-летнему теплый, ветер трепал ее каштановые волосы, седа прядь стала еще заметнее в последние дни. Плечо болело, но все это не тяготило ее. Одна лишь мысль теперь тревожила ее — вернуться домой. Во что бы то ни стало и цена не важна боле. Когда-нибудь она попросит Флоки выстроить корабль, она уплывет из этих холодных проклятых земель. Она снова обретет свой дом. Эта мысль согревала ее.  
Лучи солнца начали пригревать сильнее, чем раньше. Природа наполнялась новыми запахами и звуками. Земля согрелась и расцвела.


	39. Шторм. Часть третья

Ветер жизни иногда свиреп.  
В целом жизнь, однако, хороша…  
И не страшно, когда черный хлеб,  
Страшно, когда черная душа…  
Омар Хайям

Бьорн Железнобокий оказался прав. На следующий день, когда корабль был готов к отплытию и люди собрались у пристани, чтобы проводить своего короля, Харальд, с привычной улыбкой на устах, поднялся на свой корабль, но не один — с ним была Гунхильд. Он шептал ей что-то на ухо и смеялся. Воительница улыбалась, но на ее лице выражалось явное удовольствие и расположение к королю. А еще, довольно открыто и без всякого смущения, она то и дело бросала заинтересованные взгляды на Железнобокого.  
Рог протрубил сигнал к отплытию. До Вестфолда было всего три дня пути.  
Погода была солнечной и ветреной. Драккар быстро несло по волнам, паруса раздувались на ветру. Гребцы без устали налегали на весла, несмотря на ветер. Королю не терпелось прибыть домой как можно скорее.Теперь Эриель и Хальфдан сидели на корме корабля. Флоки стоял у штурвала, а Бьорн разговаривал о чем-то с Гунхильд.  
— Скоро будем дома — с радостной улыбкой сказала Прекрасноволосый, бросая брату мешочек с копченым мясом.  
— Да, — как-то односложно и немного грустно ответил Хальфдан.  
— Я уже чувствую знакомые запахи, они витают в воздухе. А вот и наш утес, помнишь, Хальфдан, как ты боялся прыгать с него — рассмеялся Харальд, похлопывая брата по плечу. Хальфдан был по-прежнему не разговорчив.  
Хальфдан не был настроен на разговор и поэтому, отдав мешочек с мясом Эриель, ушел на противоположный конец корабля.  
-Эри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — хриплый голос Прекрасноволосого заставило девушку очнуться словно ото сна. За все это время он впервые поинтересовался ее состоянием.  
— Благодарю, король Харальд, мне уже лучше — отозвала она. Ее голос звучал ровно, без тени волнения.  
Харальд присел рядом, придвинувшись к ней вплотную и внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо.  
— Я в долгу перед тобой — начал король — ты спасла мне жизнь.  
— Ты ничего не должен мне, король Харальд — спокойно ответила Эри.  
— Эр — неожиданно он взял ее за руку — если хочешь…  
— Мое место у печи или в хлеву — выдергивая руку продолжила она — я знаю, ты прав. Как только мы прибудем в Вестфолд, я не буду больше отягощать тебя своим присутствием. Я сразу же уеду в Каттегат вместе с Флоки.  
— Я не то имел ввиду — попытка оправдаться за уязвленное самолюбие была неудачной — я…  
— Я достаточно хорошо понимаю твой родной язык, чтобы разобрать с первого раза — прервала его Эриель. С этими словами она отвернулась от Харальда и стала смотреть на волны.  
Харальд поднялся со своего места и подошел к ней совсем близко. Его тяжелые большие ладони легли ей на плечи. Она чувствовала его горячее дыхание.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Харальд? — Эри повернулась к нему лицом и их глаза снова встретились.  
— Чтобы ты была счастлива и… — Харальд хотел сказать что-то другое — свободна.  
— Я свободна и этим счастлива — ответила она, сбросив с себя его руки. Эриель отвернулась и пошла в тот конец корабля, где был Флоки. Разговор продолжать было бесполезно.  
Большего унижения, нанесенного его самолюбию, Харальд не испытывал никогда. В нем кипела дикая смесь из эмоций и нерастраченных чувств. Злость, отчаяние, амбиции снова начинали закипать. Как она может? Она — эта девчонка, без роду и племени… Он стоял перед ней на коленях, моля быть с ним. Она никогда не примет его до конца, никогда ОН не сможет стать для нее равным. Ей не нужен ни титул, ни земли, ни положение. В конце концов, в мире полно и других женщин, согласных и на меньшее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделить с ним престол и постель.  
Харальд с силой ударил кулаком по стоящей рядом бочке. Дерево отдалось глухим гулом. — Проклятье — тихим злым шепотом выругался Прекрасноволосый — Что ж, если тебе милее хлев, чем королевские покои, я больше не буду тебе мешать!

***

Через день показались берега Вестфолда. Народ высыпал на пристани и берег.  
Вестфолд изменился. Верфи, которые были начаты еще до похода, были достроены. Несколько новых, совершенно других, кораблей стояли на пристанях. Эриель бросила удовлетворительный взгляд на гавань. В душе она ликовала, глядя на новые корабли.  
К удивлению самого короля Харальда, люди больше радовались возвращению своей бывшей королевы, чем его самого.  
— Король Харальд вернулся и его королева с ним! Королева вернулась! Наша королева! — доносилось со всех сторон, особенно от простых людей. В первых рядах, прямо на причале, стоял Бёдвар. Он не сдерживая радости махал руками и кричал приветствие.  
Как только они сошли на берег, к Харальду подошел старший херсир, он поклонился и подал ему корону.  
— Королева вернулась! — люди продолжали ликовать.  
Эриель с трудом выбралась с драккара, если бы не Флоки, который подал ей руку.  
Звуки восторга сменились гулом разочарования.  
Народ не утихал, видя, что теперь рядом с Харальдом совсем другая женщина. Эриель вышла последней и сделала знак рукой, призывая толпу к спокойствию.  
— Друзья, я рада видеть вас всех, спустя столько времени. — начала она.  
Люди снова стали кричать и приветствовать ее.  
— Я больше не ваша королева — продолжила Эри — К сожалению, но это так. Я приняла решение и вернусь обратно в Каттегат. Я хочу поблагодарить всех и каждого, за все то время, что я жила в Вестфолде среди вас. За поддержку и помощь в наших начинаниях, за крепкие руки и мудрые головы. За мужество и отвагу. Вы не одни — ваш король вернулся. Слава королю Харальду!  
Люди молчали.  
— Слава королю Харальду! — повторила она и взяв за руку Бёдвара пошла прочь.  
— Слава королю Харальду — повторила толпа, но не так радостно как в первый раз.

***

Фрида сидела у самой кромки воды, раскладывая по корзинам зерно, отделяя каждую песчинку. Как только она увидела идущую Эриель вместе с Бёдваром, она бросилась им навстречу.  
— Фрида! — Эриель обняла ее и крепко прижала к себе.  
— Я так рада, что ты вернулась — Фрида не отпускала Эри.  
— Нам надо столько тебе всего рассказать, моя королева — добавил Бёдвар.  
Бёдвар рассказал, как спустя всего лишь неделю после того как они отбыли в поход — умерла и мать Айварса, оставшись круглым сиротой он заботился о Фриде и младших братьях. С отъездом короля стало совсем невмоготу. Мятежные ярлы с юга нападали на Вестфолд несколько раз. Они отбивались как могли, но люди ярлов перекрывали торговые пути и с едой пришлось туго. Теперь, когда лето было не за горами, стало немного легче. Но, как уверял Бёдвар, мятежи не прекратились. Ярлы со своими людьми ушли на юг и могут готовить новые нападения. Король должен защитить свой народ.  
— Бёдвар — Эри обратилась к юноше, — я больше не твоя королева, приказывать не могу, но если ты захочешь уплыть со мной в Каттегат…  
Не успела она договорить как радостный Бёдвар кинулся ей на шею со словами — Да, моя королева, я поеду с тобой, с великой радостью буду делить с тобой все, что приготовит нам жизнь.  
— Милые мои — Эри улыбалась, обнимая Фриду и Бёдвара, — теперь все будет хорошо, вас никто не тронет. Мы возьмем с собой и твоих младших братьев. Мы отплываем завтра. А теперь, бегом собирать вещи!

***

Весь оставшийся день Эриель провела с детьми. Флоки тоже заглянул в их жилище.  
— Вот ты где все это время проводишь — улыбаясь сказал он — Чьи это дети?  
— Это дети одного очень мужественного и отважного воина Айварса — ответила Эри — помнишь, такой гигант с рыжей бородой. Это его старший сын Бёдвар и двое младших. А это — Фрида, она была рабыней, я освободила ее. Она теперь свободна и поплывет с нами.  
— С нами? — Флоки удивился. — Хельга будет рада, но…  
— Они все поплывут с нами, Флоки — твердо сказала Эри.  
— Все четверо? — плотник даже в страшном сне не мог себе представить столько детей сразу.  
— Они братья, их нельзя разлучать. Считай, что это мои дети — улыбнулась Эр. — Мы проживем, я буду помогать тебе на верфях и еще вот — Эриель достала тот самый драгоценный камень, который она достала из забившегося стока. Харальд, перед тем как сойти на берег, украдкой положил его ей в карман. — Этого хватит, чтобы построить еще один дом рядом с твоим, Флоки?  
— Что ж, этого хватит, чтобы купить целый флот. — Флоки обнял ее — теперь у нас с Хельгой будет большая семья. У тебя очень доброе сердце, Эри. Я знаю, ты бы хотела вернуться к себе домой. Знай, где бы ты не была, куда бы не забросила тебя жизнь и ветер. В северной стране мы с Хельгой всегда будем ждать тебя. А я буду молиться за тебя нашим богам.

***

Следующий день был непростым.  
До Харальда донесли вести о нападения взбунтовавшихся ярлов. Король был в ярости и принял решение не откладывать эту проблему. Прекрасноволосый тут же отдал приказ собирать оставшиеся силы для усмирения непокорных. Бьорн Железнобокий согласился помочь ему в этом деле, пообещав поддержку Харальду, по прибытию домой. За это Прекрасноволосый оставлял Бьорну Каттегат. Железнобокий решил остаться еще на несколько дней и отплыть в Каттегат вместе с Харальдом.  
Между тем, Флоки полностью подготовил корабль к возвращению домой. Эриель уже уложила вещи на драккар, ей оставалось лишь успокоить собравшихся в гавани людей.  
Многие не желали отъезда королевы и не хотели признавать тот положение, которое теперь у нее было. Некоторые воины изъявили желании отправиться с ней, тем самым вызвав непонимание и гнев Харальда.  
Это был не единственный неприятный сюрприз для Прекрасноволосого.  
Хальфдан тоже собирался в дорогу. Собрав своих вещи и оружие, закинув на плечи тюк с необходимой провизией, он направлялся на пристань.  
— Куда же это ты, интересно направился, брат? — остановил его Харальд у самого выхода из большого зала длинного дома.  
— Я уезжаю в Каттегат вместе с Флоки и Эриель — ответил Хальфдан.  
— Вот как! — глаза Харальда пылали от гнева — И ты говоришь мне это сейчас, когда на счету каждый воин и нам нужно поставить на место этих зарвавшихся выскочек с юга!  
— Ты король — тебе и усмирять своих подданных — Хальфдан повернулся к выходу.  
— Ты и в правду решил, что она тебя полюбит? — они оба знали о ком идет речь.  
— Я буду рядом, если ей это будет нужно — также спокойно ответил Хальфдан.  
— Хальфдан, ты сума сошел! — закричал Прекрасноволосый и вцепился в тунику брата обоими руками. Его крепкая хватка не оставила Хальфдану другого выхода, кроме как скинуть тюк на землю и ответить Харальду.  
Завязалась драка.  
— Да просто не понимаешь! Ничего! — кричал Харальд, треся своего брата словно грушевое дерево и раздавая ему тумаки — Зачем тебе она?! Эриель не полюбит тебя никогда!  
— Откуда тебе это знать! — Хальфдан брыкался и не хотел драться со своим братом. — Ты предал ее и бросил! Она заслужила лучшей доли!  
— И ты возомнил себя этой лучшей долей для нее?! — глаза Прекрасноволосого горели от ярости, он скрежетал зубами и не отпускал Хальфдана.  
— Ей будет лучше с кем угодно нежели с тобой! — еще один удар прилете Хальфдану прямо в лицо.  
— Я убью тебя, Хальфдан, видят боги, я это сделаю, если ты переступишь порог этого дома! — орал Харальд.  
В эту минуту вошла Эриель. Оба они замерли, а Харальд опустил ворот туники Хальфдана.  
— Все грызетесь… — грустно усмехнувшись сказала она, гладя на катающих по полу братьев- Вы же братья… Впрочем, не хочу вам мешать. Харальд, мы скоро отплываем, я хотела отдать тебе кое-что.  
Харальд смотрел на нее словно зачарованный, руки его дрожали, но не от того, что он только что задал хорошую трепку своему младшему брату. Они дрожали от волнения — он знал, что видит Эриель, возможно в последний раз. Еще несколько мгновений и она навсегда покинет Вестфолд. Он поднялся на ноги.  
— Да, конечно — вымолвил он с трудом, хриплый глубокий голос осекся, когда он увидел в руках Эриель золотую цепочку с Фенриром.  
— Это твое, Харальд — сказала Эри, глядя прямо в глаза Прекрасноволосому.  
— Нет, нет, Эри, это твой оберег — Харальд не выдержал и подошел к ней так близко, что еще мгновение и он бы не смог удержаться, чтобы не заключить ее свои объятия.  
— Разве, какая-то смуглая бродяжка может носить золото и быть равной самому королю северян — спокойно сказала она.  
— Это твое — она протянула руку и вложила в широкую большую ладонь Харальда цепь с Фенриром.  
Повернувшись спиной, она вышла прочь из большого дома и пошла крупными быстрыми шагами к драккару, паруса которого уже раздувались на ветру, ожидая своих последних гостей. Слезы душили ее, они текли безвольными струйками по щекам. Хальфдан, подобрав свой тюк вышел за ней.  
— ЭРИЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЛЬЬЬЬ!!!!!! — страшный дикий крик раздался на весь длинный дом. Харальд, словно раненный зверь издал нечеловеческий вопль. Сжимая в руках цепочку так сильно, что выступила кровь, она выхватил свой меч и стал крушить все, что попадалось у него на пути. Разбив все в большом зале, он перевел дыхание и вышел из большого дома, схватив свой большой топор, стоявший у трона.

***

На пристани собралась целая толпа. Некоторые воины хотели отправится со своей, хоть и бывшей королевой. Бьорн и Гунхильд стояли и наблюдали за происходящим. Харальд и его дроттинг также прибыли на пристань, под благовидным предолгом проводить своего брата, Прекрасноволосый хотел использовать последнюю попытку, чтобы удержать Хальфдана.  
Воины Харальда окружили тех, кто решил ослушаться, изменить присяге королю и отплыть в Каттегат. Эриель понимала, что если она не разрешит эту ситуацию — конфликт и жертвы неизбежны.  
Она спустилась на самую пристань и прошла прямо в центр собравшихся воинов. Харальд стоял прямо на против, готовясь отдать сигнал и порубить на куски ослушников прямо здесь.  
— Храбрые воины! — обратилась к ним Эри — Прошу, выслушайте меня! Я больше не ваша королева и не могу отдавать вам приказы! Но ради нас всех, ради ваших богов и жизней — прекратите этот бессмысленный губительны спор. Вы, лучшие из лучших, присягали не мне, а в первую очередь вашему королю! Вашему народу! Вашим семьям! Вашей родной земле! Прошу — вложите ваши мечи в ножны и разойдитесь по домам! Вы пригодитесь здесь, вашим родным, близким и любимым! Не совершайте бОльшей глупости, никогда не выступайте против своих братьев!  
— Хорошо сказано! — молвил Харальд, выступая вперед, теперь у него в руках был топор — А как же быть с теми, кто не смотря на данную клятву, мне, своему королю! Решился на измену!  
-Она права! Мы присягали и нашей королеве, не наша в том вина, король Харальд, что она решила покинуть наши земли! — вперед вышел немолодой высокий воин, лицо его было испещрено шрамами и рисунками, седые, длинные волосы, заплетенные в тугие косы, свисали по его плечам. — Мы не хотим губить наших братьев в бессмысленных стычках. Отпусти тех, кто хочет поехать с нашей королевой. Она будет для нас королевой всегда.  
— Харальд — снова обратилась к нему Эриель — прости и опусти этих храбрых людей с миром.  
Прекрасноволосый колебался. Его руки были сложены в его типичной позе, Эри знала, что еще мгновение и стоящим рядом воинам не поздоровиться. Она вышла вперед и встала к Харальду совсем близко, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Отпусти людей с миром. Хватит крови.  
— Что ж! — Харальд картинно раскинул руки, догадываясь, Эриель поняла его уловку, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не пустить в ход топор — Если моя королева просит! Плывите с миром!  
Эриель стояла на пристани до тех пор, пока все, кто хотел уплыть с ними не погрузились на драккар. Флоки дал сигнал отплывать. Забравшись на борт последней, они обняла детей.  
Люди на пристани стали расходиться, некоторые махали рукой уплывающему кораблю, другие молча смотрели им вслед.  
Харальд с силой вонзил топор в деревянный помост.  
— Как странно — сказала Гунхильд — она совсем чужая, не из наших, а народ ее любит, как будто она своя.  
— Она и есть своя — ответил Бьорн, провожая взглядом драккар — наша Эри, ей и останется, останется в сердцах наших людей.  
Отпустив свой дроттинг, Харальд стоял неподвижно на причале, его лицо застыло, словно каменная скульптура. Глаза неотрывно следили за уплывающей в даль хрупкой фигуркой Эри, обнимающей детей. Королева покинула холодные земли.  
В руках у Харальда осталась лишь золотая цепочка с Фенриром.


	40. Глава 13. You live and you learn. Часть первая

Хельга стояла на берегу, её лицо озарилось радостью и улыбкой, когда на носу приближающегося к берегам Каттегата драккара, она увидела Флоки.  
Плотник стоял на самом краю драккара — одной рукой он держался за канат, а другой махал и кричал приветствие. Он заметил фигуру Хельги и не мог перепутать ее белокурые локоны, спускавшиеся до талии, ни с кем другим.  
— Флоки! — Хельга побежала на причал. — Они вернулись!  
Народ столпился на берегу, на причале, около пристани. Все встречали жалкие остатки, когда-то могучей армии Каттегата.  
Лагерта и Торви, вместе с другими воительницами, были здесь. Но когда Лагерта увидела с трудом выбирающуюся из лодки израненную Эриель — она все поняла. Сердце ее сжалось…  
Бьорна среди них не было.  
Торви сжала ее руку и с ужасом в глазах глядела на тех, кто выбирался из одинокого драккара.  
Флоки помогал Эриель выбраться на пристань, Хальфдан взял на руки обоих младших братьев Бёдвара. Еще несколько воинов, которые пожелали отправится вместе с Эриель в Каттегат, вытаскивали с корабля тюки с самым необходимым.  
— О, боги! — шепотом произнесла Лагерта, не веря собственным глазам. Материнское сердце не хотело смириться — так мало… Их вернулось так мало.  
— Хельга! — Флоки бросился к своей любимой жене и сжал ее в своих объятиях. Он не мог поверить, что снова увидит ее, свою Хельгу, что еще совсем недавно, будучи на волоске от смерти — его единственным желанием было увидеть ее перед смертью и больше бедному Флоки желать было нечего.  
— Королева Эриель — Лагерта подошла и обняла девушку — слава богам, вы живы.  
— Бьорн жив — Эри предвосхитила вопрос воительницы — А я больше не королева. Король Харальд отпустил меня. Он также соблаговолил проявить милосердие и позволил своим воинам и Хальфдану, которые решили последовать за мной, приехать сюда в Каттегат. Если ты позволишь нам остаться здесь…  
— Ты не должна просить — Лагерта снова обняла ее — то, что ты сделала для Каттегата, бесценно и твои люди как и ты, вправе поселиться здесь. Отныне — это ваш дом! Сейчас вам всем нужен отдых, мы поговорим завтра.  
Пира не было. Лагерта отдала приказ позаботиться о людях, которые приплыли вместе с Эриель. Все разошлись по домам.  
Для Хельги теперь прибавилось работы, но не смотря на это, она была рада и светилась от счастья, видя рядом Флоки и Эри живыми.

***

Тем временем король Харальд сидел на своем троне в большом зале, в руке он по-прежнему сжимал тонкую золотую цепочку-оберег на конце которой был все тот же волк Фенрир. Ему вспомнилось древнее пророчество Вельвы.  
— Волк Фенрир освободится от своих пут. Сколь преследующий солнце, наконец проглотит его. Второй сын Фенрира, волк по имени Хати, схватит месяц. Из глубин всплывёт змей Ёрмунганд, море выйдет из берегов и огненный великан Сурт с пылающим мечом, выжжет землю, повелительница Хель поднимется из своего загробного царства… Против них выступят все асы во главе с Одином… Один сразится в битве с Фенриром и будет им убит… — Харальд неспешно вспоминал легенду вслух — Великан Сурт соберёт всю убийственную мощь подвластного ему огня и обрушит её на землю, закончив битву Тьмы и Света… Рагнарёк.  
На душе у него скребли стая таких Фенриров. Он бросил взгляд на пустой зал.  
Харальд вспомнил как однажды вечером, после нелегкого дня и встречи с медведем, они слушали скальда. В тот вечер они были вместе — он и Эри…  
Он мотнул головой, словно отгоняя от себя призрак воспоминаний. Близился вечер.  
Пора было навестить золотоволосую Гунхильд.  
Воительница была в отведенных для нее покоях. Она сидела перед зеркалом и расчесывала свои золотистые локоны. Роскошное длинное платье из красного бархата облегало ее статную фигуру.  
— Почему ты крадешься в ночи словно вор? — Гунхильд неожиданно повернулась, увидев отражение Харальда в зеркале — ты ведь король.  
— Не хотел тебя напугать — тихо ответил Харальд.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — Гунхильд догадывалась о чем пойдет разговор, но ей хотелось услышать как это скажет сам Прекрасноволосый. Ее красиво очерченный чувственный рот едва ли мог скрыть довольную ухмылку.  
— Как ты знаешь, мои земли обширны, а королевство разрослось по всему Северу — глаза Прекрасноволосого сверкали. — У меня есть все, чего только можно и нельзя пожелать. Единственно, чего мне не хватает — королевы, которая бы смогла родить мне наследников и разделить со мной трон. И постель — прибавил Харальд, но уже каким-то холодным голосом. Лицо его, которое всегда выражало какие-то эмоции и было очень живым, теперь казалось застыло и превратилось в маску, за которой он прятал свои истинные чувства и намерения.  
— А как же та девушка — продолжила Гунхильд, теперь уже не пряча довольную улыбку от Харальда — разве она больше не королева?  
— Нет — сухо ответил Харальд — она свободна и вольна в своих поступках. Мне нужна новая королева. Что скажешь? Какое примешь решение?  
— Я бы не стала принимать решений и томить ожиданием- ответила Гунхильд — если такова воля богов, я с радостью приму ее.  
— Мы с Бьорном Железнобоким едем усмирять взбунтовавшихся ярлов на юге — продолжал Прекрасноволосый, не отрывая своего пристального огненного взгляда от лица голубоглазой воительницы. — А после, когда я укреплю свою власть и на юге, окончательно вернусь в Вестфолд. Королем всех земель.  
— Что ж — Гунхильд откинула свои золотые локоны назад. Харальд чувствовал жар ее белоснежной кожи. У него долго не было женщины и его желание не укрылось от воительницы. Харальд уже представил Гунхильд в своих объятиях. Она смотрела ему прямо в галаза без стеснения и страха, словно играя с ним. Она понимала и принимала все его желания — Когда вернешься полноправным королем всех своих земель, почему бы и мне не стать королевой.  
Харальда бросило в жар от столь близкой возможности завладеть этой прекрасной воительницей. Он видел ее в сражениях, а теперь видит в роскошных одеждах. Чем не королева?  
Здесь. С ним. Она готова разделить его мечты, его трон, его земли, его ложе. Она готова стать королевой.  
— Значит, ты согласишься? — Прекрасноволосый хотел услышать подтверждение из ее уст.  
— Когда ты вернешься полноправным королем — Гунхильд расплылась в довольной властной улыбке. Он уже был готов просто протянуть руку и взять то, что так легко можно было. Прямо сейчас.  
Последняя фраза подействовала на Харальда как ушат холодной воды. — Королем… — повторил он. Его словно поразила молния. Харальд пробормотал не очень внятное «доброй ночи» и оставил Гунхильд одну.

***

Харальд выбежал на улицу, ноги сами вели его в то самое место на берегу, где он с Эри гуляли и тренировались. В тот самый первый раз, когда она победила его и приставила клинок к его горлу. Он расстегнул ворот своей дорогой туники. Звезды зажглись на темном небе. Они были яркие и крупные, совсем как тогда… Тогда…  
Харальд бродил вдоль берега вслушиваясь в шум волн, ему вдруг почудилось, чем он слышит задорный смех Эри. Перед его глазами встала картина, ясная и живая, как будто, все было только вчера — она и молодой Бёдвар. Они смеются и собирают камешки. Бёдвар несет на своих плечах топоры. В руках у Эри небольшая корзинка, куда они складывают камешки и снова смеются.  
— «Харальд!» — ему слышится ее задорный смех, он видит, как она машет ему рукой и довольный Бёдвар растягивает свои губы в детской открытой улыбке.  
— «Мне не важно кто ты, король, воин или простой рыбак, важно, что ты жив» — ему вспомнились ее слова.  
Он медленно шел по берегу, налипший на его сапоги песок, словно ластился к нему как кошка, напоминая каждое мгновение, проведенное с Эри, которое уже никогда не вернется к нему. Лишь воспоминания и шум волн.  
Харальд снова нащупал в своем кармане цепочку с Фенриром. Он резко развернулся и отправился в свои покои. Нужно было собираться в новый поход, но сначала он и Бьорн Железнобокий должны отправиться в Каттегат, чтобы взять с собой как можно больше людей. Их союз должен принести плоды.  
Итак, путь Харальда снова лежал в те самые земли, в Каттегат. Прекрасноволосый вытащил оберег. Фенрир смотрел на него.  
— Мое проклятье… — прошептал он и приложил цепочку к своим губам — моя любовь, моя жизнь принадлежит лишь тебе одной, моя навсегда…

***

Эриель спала беспокойно, всю ночь снились кошмары. Ей снова виделись драккары, воины, разорявшие город… Крики и стоны… Огонь, который разгорался все сильней, люди, мечущиеся в поисках спасения… Кровь, мечи, топоры и снова кровь…одна лишь кровь…  
Ей виделся Харальд с усмешкой, какой-то дикой и злой, кровь была на его губах. Он смеялся, в этом смехе не было ничего человеческого. Его руки, она ощущала его сильную и крепкую хватку, срывающие с нее одежду — последний покров и последнюю преграду. Боль и ничего кроме боли. Опять она была в его стальных объятиях. Снова и снова она пыталась вырваться, убежать, освободиться…но у нее ничего не получалось.  
— Ты всегда будешь принадлежать только мне! — его злой шепот и опаляющее дыхание. Эри чувствовала его на своем лице. Его поцелуи, похожие на звериные укусы. Дикое, пляшущее пламя в его глазах.  
Эриель закричала и проснулась…Ее колотило, страх охватил ее. Она снова легла на постель и постаралась заснуть. Но в этот раз все повторилось снова. Перед ее глазами были лицо Харальда, нечеловеческий хохот, оскал и дикое пылающее пламя в его глазах.  
Она так и не смогла заснуть. Лишь к самому утру она провалилась в тяжелый сон.  
Первым делом, встав после тяжкой ночи, Эри решила привести себя в порядок. Раны болели, но стали подживать. Она вышла из дома Флоки и увидела Хельгу, которая развешивала ее уже выстиранную диковинную для них одежду. Фрида помогала Хельге с бельем.  
Флоки рубил дрова, а Бёдвар носил их под навес, где маленькие браться сидели в красивой резной люльке. Когда Флоки успел? — пронеслось в голове у Эри.  
Плотник, словно прочитал ее мысли и улыбнулся, она помахала ему рукой.  
— Доброе утро! — сказала Эр. — И долго я спала, вижу все уже на ногах.  
— Ничего, ничего — Флоки продолжал улыбаться — тебе полезно поспать. Ты должна выздоравливать.  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь немного — со вздохом ответила Эри — если не нужна помощь…  
— Ну что ты, — Хельга подошла к ней и обняла Эри — мы справимся.  
— Я вернусь к обеду — Эри поцеловала Хельгу — мне нужно немного…  
— Подумать — Флоки закончил ее фразу и обнял из обоих. — Иди и не волнуйся.  
— Я скоро — Эри снова помахала рукой. На ее ногах были ее туфли из очень мягкой выделанной кожи с длинными носами. Она надела чистое платье и легкую накидку. Все это она подпоясала тонким кожаным поясом. Завязав свои каштановые волосы льняной лентой, она быстрыми шагами отправилась в город.  
Эри шла по знакомым улочкам, пройдя базарную площадь она вышла на то самое место, где когда-то она и Хельга провожали Флоки в поход вместе со всеми остальными.  
Пристани Каттегата теперь были заполнены причалившими кораблями с торговцами со всего света.

***

Неожиданно до ее слуха донесся детский смех и проклятия со стороны уже более взрослых. Эриель пошла на их голоса. На одной из небольших площадей у самого базара, она увидела отвратительное, по ее меркам, зрелище.  
В середине площади был вкопан столб, а к этому столбу были прикован человек, а вернее то, что от него осталось. Толпа улюлюкала, то и дело выкрикивая проклятия, мальчишки кидались камнями и плевались. Эри подошла ближе и увидела остатки сутаны священника на теле этого несчастного. Он сидел на короткой толстой цепи, шея его была закована в тяжелый ошейник. Глаза его были закрыты, а губы шептали молитву. На вид ему было больше семидесяти. Старик сидел на голой холодной земле, руки его были все с синяках и ссадинах, немолодое, когда-то красивое лицо, было разбито, около одного глаза виднелся порез от ножа. Ноги его тоже были закованы в кандалы. Тощее тело тряслось от холода. Остатки жалкого тряпья лишь слегка прикрывали его наготу.  
— Отойдите от него! — строго и громко сказала Эри.  
— Эри — один из воинов подошел к ней — это всего лишь один из пленных христиан, он забрел к нам за каким-то…  
— Он человек! — жестко прервала его Эриель. — Помоги мне, Альрик.  
Воин колебался, ослушаться и освободить, кого? Христианина?  
Помедлив еще немного он ответил — Прости, Эри, но я не могу помочь тебе с этим.  
— Я помогу! — это был голос Хальфдана — Давай молот.  
Через несколько минут все было кончено. Трясущийся от голода и ужаса пленник подполз к девушке и встал перед ней на колени. Это был священник из Франкии.  
— Нет, нет, нет — остановила его Эриель и заговорила с ним — святой отец, встаньте.  
— Откуда ты знаешь знаешь язык латинян — прошептал он.  
— Это уже не важно, святой отец. Вы свободны — Эриель помогла ему подняться на ноги. — Хальфдан, принеси воды. Пожалуйста.  
Хальфдан подал ей кувшин. Напоив священника, Эриель попросила младшего брата Прекрасноволосого довести этого человека до кораблей торговцев. Там она договорилась, за умеренную плату, что бы те довезли его до Франкии. Купцы согласились и выделили для него место на корабле. На священника тут же накинули теплый плащ и усадили. Хальфдан стоял рядом, казалось, Эри и вовсе позабыла о его присутствии.  
— Кто ты, добрая христианская душа? — недоумевал священник — Тебя мог послать лишь Господь.  
— Когда-то я была ей… — грустно скала Эри — Господь оставил меня и нет мне покоя, и спасения больше.  
— Что ты, дитя — глаза священника наполнились каким-то добрым светом — Господь любит всех своих детей, он посылает нам испытания, но не больше, чем мы можем выдержать. Он каждый день борется за наши души. Даже в таком диком месте, среди этих невежд, наш Господь не оставляет нас.  
— Моя душа уже давно не знает покоя, святой отец — со вздохом ответила Эри.  
— Тебе сейчас очень плохо, дитя мое, ведь так? — священник протянул руку и вложил в ее ладонь маленький крестик — Возьми, да прибудет с тобой благодать божья.  
— Храни вас бог, святой отец — Эри сжала крестик в своей ладоне.  
Священник перекрестил девушку. Корабль был уже готов к отплытию.  
Эриель еще долго стояла на пристани и смотрела в даль уходящему кораблю. Откуда у него оказался этот крестик? Как он сберег то самое ценное, что у него было. Он не отказался от своей веры, даже, если ему это грозило смертью, он не оказался от Господа.  
Вдруг, Эри почувствовала, как тяжкие мысли уходят, ей стало так хорошо и свободно. Она расправила плечи, рана перестала ныть.  
Она стояла так довольно долго и не заметила, как Хальфдан куда-то делся. Эри решила пройтись вдоль пристани. Здесь были корабли из разных стран, в том числе и из Танжера. Они редко заплывали так далеко. Купцы везли с собой роскошные шелковые одеяния, редкие специи и диковинных зверей.  
Эриель с воодушевлением расспрашивала купцов и слушала их рассказы. Она вдруг вспомнила свои путешествия с отцом. Одним из них был важный визит в Марокко. Эриель на долго запомнила улицы и рынки Танжера, раскинувшиеся по всему побережью. Также ей вспомнился богаты и радушный прием местного правителя, чудесные танцы и красивые песни, которые заставляли душу радоваться, а ноги пускаться в пляс. Медина, которая заключала в себе сердце города. Спелые финики и солнце, в лучах которых Эри находила что-то волшебное.  
Теперь ей остались лишь воспоминания об этих счастливых днях, полных событий и встреч с потрясающе интересными людьми, которые оставили в ее душе след — мудрость и свет знаний.  
Флоки все же приглядывал за девушкой, он видел как Эриель разговаривает с купцами, как светиться ее лицо от приятных воспоминаний. Он понимал — она скучала по дому и по всему тому, что ей было так близко, особенно теперь, когда ей снова приходиться начинать жизнь с самого начала.  
Неожиданно, плотника как будто пронзило молнией, в его голове пронеслась мысль.  
— Да, Эри — прошептал он — я должен построить тебе корабль, чтобы однажды ты смогла уплыть туда, где твой дом. Мы построим его. Вместе. Тогда, ты будешь счастлива по-настоящему.  
Взмахнув рукой и начертив невидимые знаки в воздухе, Флоки отправился обратно на свою верфь.

***

Эриель гуляла по берегу. Волны тихо плескались, а легкий ветер игриво задувал ее каштановые волосы. Она вздохнула полной грудью, на смену тяжким воспоминаниям пришла какая-то необыкновенная легкость. Спокойствие. Как будто тяжелый тюк свалился с ее хрупких плеч. Тонкие руки снова брели былую грацию. Плечи расправились. Она продолжала держать крестик в руке.  
Свобода…  
Неожиданно раздался звук рога, возвещающий о прибытии очередного корабля в Каттегат. Эриель не обратила на это внимание, теперь суда причаливали часто, торговля кипела. Люди привыкли к постоянному движению на пристани.  
Эриель шла все дальше и дальше. Рог трубил. Неожиданно она нос к носу столкнулась с Хальфданом, он шел крупными шагами прямо на пристань.  
— Прости, чуть не сбила тебя с ног — первой извинилась Эри.  
— О, нет, что ты — ответил Хальфдан с улыбкой — это я ничего не вижу дальше своего носа и пристани. Спешу встретить своего брата.  
Эриель словно прижгли каленым железом. Она медленно повернулась и посмотрела на причал. Драккар Харальда Прекрасноволосого причалил к берегам Каттегата.  
— О, нет… — Она побледнела. Перед Эриель снова встало ночное неприятное видение. Его голубые глаза, а в них пляшущее дикое пламя. Его крепкие жесткие руки, поцелуи, похожие на укусы, улыбка, напоминающая оскал зверя, в которой не было ничего человеческого. Голова ее закружилась.  
— Эри, что с тобой? Все в порядке? — Хальфдан подхватил ее под руку. — Ты так бледна? Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Если ты из-за этого христианина — будь спокойна, я никому не скажу, клянусь.  
— Все в порядке, Хальфдан, спасибо — поспешно ответила Эри.  
— Может быть мы пойдем вместе встречать Бьорна и Харальда — Хальфдан тут же пожалел о своем предложении. Кто же его потянул за язык. С ними на корабле была Гунхильд.  
— Нет, Хальфдан, благодарю, иди один — Эриель по-прежнему оставалась бледна. Она никак не могла успокоиться. Ночное видение не выходило у нее из головы. — Я доберусь до дома Флоки сама.  
Она прошла еще немного с Хальфданом, но дальше их пути разошлись. Хальфдан побежал на встречу к Бьорну и своему брату. Она видела как Хальфдан и Харальд обнялись.  
Эриель решила смешаться с толпой и поскорее уйти. Но не тут то было. Ничего не могло укрыться от внимательного и цепкого глаза Прекрасноволосого.  
Он словно коршун, долго выцеливавший свою добычу, впился глазами в хрупкую фигуру Эриель. Харальд был рад теплому приему и благодарил Лагерту и остальных, всех, кто пришел встретить его и Бьорна; но его взгляд был прикован к ней.  
Он что-то отвечал на расспросы Хальфдана и Лагерты. Совсем не обращая внимания на собравшуюся толпу, Харальд под благовидным предлогом улизнул, заблаговременно приказав своим людям идти обустраиваться и не дожидаться его.  
Харальд сошел с помоста и не отпуская взглядом спину Эриель, осторожно пошел за ней. Она шла вперед, быстрыми шагами, словно хотела убежать, почувствовав его взгляд. Эри не оборачивалась. Харальд шел за ней по пятам, не останавливаясь.  
На какой-то момент они оказались на берегу, Эриель продолжала идти. Харальд знал куда ведет эта дорога — на верфь к Флоки. Рядом был лес.  
Он подошел слишком близко, Харальд мог дотронуться рукой до ее волос или одежды, но не сделал этого. Он наслаждался каждым мгновением, зная, что, стоит ему выдать свое присутствие — все будет напрасно. Еще и еще одно мгновение.  
Эриель остановилась, она словно знала, КТО шел за ней по пятам до самого берега.  
— Эри — начал Прекрасноволосый.  
Она боялась поверить, что слышит его голос. Тот самый — глубокий, низкий и немного хриплый. Теперь он был тихим и нежным.  
Эриель повернулась. Карие и голубые глаза снова встретились.  
— Не говори ничего — Харальд не вытерпел и подошел совсем близко. Она не убегала. Он взял ее руки в свои. Эриель не оттолкнула его. Она просто смотрела в его полные нежности глаза. Харальд не мог оторваться и не находил слов, чтобы объяснить причину, почему он последовал за ней. Она тоже молчала, боясь пошевелиться.  
— Ты счастлива? — наконец он прервал этот молчаливый диалог.  
— Я свободна — ответила Эри.  
— Я спрашиваю тебя, счастлива ли ты? — повторил Харальд.  
Эриель смотрела на него и не могла понять, что же сейчас происходит в ее душе, в ее сердце. Он опять решил нарушить ее покой, ее свободу, а может…  
Ее размышления прервал поцелуй. Горячий, нежный и медленный. В нем было что-то другое. Эриель вздрогнула, ощутив снова крепкие требовательные руки Харальда.  
— Отпусти меня сейчас же! Я убью тебя — она будто бы проснулась ото сна. Оттолкнув Харальда, она уже хотела уйти, как тот снова поймал ее руку и резко развернул к себе.  
— Перестань — он притянул ее к себе и снова поцеловал — Посмотри на меня. Я был счастлив с тобой, все тем моменты и мгновения, когда ты была рядом. Всегда. Ты подарила мне радость, ты изменила меня. Этого еще никому не удавалось. С тобой я был живым. Не королем, не воином, я был обычным мужчиной, познавшим самое прекрасное в жизни — любовь. Настоящую. Ты подарила мне жизнь, Эри. Я люблю тебя. Я не смог тебя забыть. Знаешь, почему ты не убила меня тогда, не сделаешь этого и теперь? Потому что и ты любишь меня.  
— Ты предал и продал меня — таков был ответ на его признания. Эриель с силой оттолкнула его — Неужели ты променяешь свою корону на смуглую бродяжку? И кто мне это говорит? Люди не меняются, а только делают вид, особенно, когда им это выгодно! Не так ли, король Харальд? Убийца, насильник, разбойник, готовый перерезать горло каждому, кто встанет у него на пути, на пути его желаний и амбиций!  
Эриель сама того не ведая зажгла то самое дикое пламя, которое ей привиделось во сне. Глаза ее горели, румянец снова заиграл на ее щеках. Решительность и отпор отразились на ее лице. Харальд побагровел. Его, нежные и ласковые до этого момента, глаза наполнились злостью. Пламя полыхало в его глазах. Харальд сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не разразиться бранью.  
Ночной кошмар Эри начинал сбываться…

***

Она увидела его дикий злобный взгляд и побежала.  
Харальд бросился за ней следом. Ему не составило большого труда быстро догнать ее.  
Схватив девушку так крепко, что она вскрикнула от боли, которые причиняли ей его руки, Харальд взвалил ее на плечо и потащил в лес. Эриель брыкалась и пыталась укусить его, но все было напрасно. Харальд был гораздо сильнее ее. Дойдя до кромки леса он бросил ее на землю и быстрым движением связал ее руки своим кожаным ремнем, которым была подпоясана его туника. После, он снова взвалили свою желанную ношу к себе на плечо и унес Эриель в самую чащу леса.  
Сюда редко кто забредал. Вокруг не было ни души. Казалось, даже птицы избегали этого места.  
Эриель не пыталась кричать — она знала, это бесполезно и все равно ее никто не услышит. Харальд медленным движением снял свой тяжелый плащ и положил его на землю.  
— Ты думала, я еще долго позволю так себя дурачить — он скрипнул зубами — Ты достаточно унизила меня!  
Вдруг он увидел что-то в руке Эриель. Что-то блестело у нее в руке — это был тот самый крестик.  
— Что эту у тебя такое в руках? — Харальд разжал руку и достал маленький крестик. — Это что еще… — его глаза налились кровью, когда он увидел христианское распятие. — Откуда у тебя христианский бог?  
Харальд швырнул распятие на землю.  
— Что ты задумал? — Эриель затравлено глядела на него. С его глазах плясало то самое пламя…  
— Говоришь, я убийца? — Харальд усмехнулся — Разбойник? Насильник? Ты не захотела, чтобы я обращался с тобой как с королевой, предпочитаешь быть никем?  
Эриель пробрала дрожь. Ее страшный сон теперь повторялся на яву.  
— Что ж, наверно, пора это проверить — Харальд стал расшнуровывать свою тунику. — Раз я такой ужасный и жестокий в твоих глазах, больше не хочу давать тебе повода для сомнений — с этими словами он резким движением стянул с себя тунику.  
— Харальд, прошу тебя! Хватит! — Эриель не могла больше видеть его усмешку, которая превратилась с оскал.  
Прекрасноволосый рассмеялся. — Я еще и не начинал, красавица моя!  
С этими словами он навалился на Эриель и завел ей связанные руки вверх. Его рисунки на лице забились в диком первобытный танце.  
— Я не могу так больше, не могу смотреть на тебя, я только и думаю, что о тебе — шептал Харальд, его дыхание опаляло ее кожу — ты мое проклятие! Моя, навсегда моя…  
Эри не могла поверить, что это происходит на яву. Она старалась оттолкнуть от себя Харальда, просила остановиться, но он как будто ослеп и оглох. Его стальная хватка не давала девушке никаких шансов освободиться.  
Разорвав на Эри платье, он стал целовать каждую часть ее тела. Поцелуи, словно ядовитые укусы, оставляли следы на коже. Его руки так сильно сжимали ее тело, что выступали кровоподтеки. Бессильные слезы текли по ее щекам.  
Раны тут же отдались резкой болью. Сил сопротивляться больше не было. Харальд как будто вложил всю свою силу в эти дикие поцелуи. Ей на несколько мгновений показалось, что лицо его изменилось. Дикий оскал и нечеловеческие галаза стояли у нее перед лицом. Она, словно тряпичная кукла не могла пошевелить ни рукой ни ногой. Резкий толчок и боль… Харальд навалился на нее всем телом, он так и не остановился. Он наслаждался ее телом и ее страданиями. Хрип и рычание вырвались из его груди, наклонившись к ее шее, Харальд, вместо поцелуя укусил ее, словно волк, оставляя свою метку — тонкая кровавая полоска выступила на ее шее.  
— Ты всегда будешь только моя, где бы ты не была — прошептал он со злобной усмешкой — каждого, кто осмелиться хотя бы приблизиться к тебе — я убью. Я очень люблю тебя.  
Он отстранился от нее, снова натягивая на себя тунику и завязывая штаны.  
Эриель не могла прийти в себя. Она не могла поверить, что все это происходит не во сне. Все ее тело было в синяках и кровоподтеках, укусах и ссадинах. Где-то внизу живота заныло, отдаваясь тягучей тупой болью. Она с трудом подтянула колени к себе.  
— Я помогу тебе одеться — Харальд снова как будто превратился в человека и стал ласковым. — Ну же, сокровище мое, не бойся, я тебя не обижу.  
И он снова расхохотался. Эхо разносило вокруг его дикий хохот. Эриель с ужасом посмотрела на Харальда — его губы были в ее крови.  
Ее ночной кошмар сбылся. Крест был втоптан в сырую холодную землю лесной чащи.


	41. You live and you learn. Часть вторая

Очнувшись после перенесенного ужаса, Эри открыла глаза. Вокруг никого не было. Лишь лес и тишина, да втоптанный в холодную землю крест.  
Не смотря на то, была поздняя весна и уже через несколько дней лето вступало в свои права, здесь в лесной глуши, земля все еще была холодной. Кое-где пробилась первая зеленая трава и цветы. Шум деревьев и кустов заставил девушку прийти в себя. День клонился к вечеру. Эри не знала где она и сколько пролежала на холодной земле.  
Боль, первое, что она почувствовала, когда открыла глаза. Синяки и кровоподтеки крупными пятнами растекались по всему телу, руки были содраны, тонкая струйка крови сочилась по ногам.  
Дрожащими руками она дотянулась до креста, трясущие пальцы разрывали сырую холодную землю. Эриель попыталась встать, резкая боль пронзила низ живота. Она сморщилась, но все же преодолела боль и поднялась на ноги.  
Жить не хотелось… она уже не раз переживала насилие, но теперь…теперь, когда это сделал тот, кого она любила. Все перестало иметь смысл…она не могла поверить до последнего, что это был не страшный сон, а реальность. Халиф Абд оказался прав — нет ничего более страшного и нестерпимого, чем невежество… Ибо, это и есть самый тяжкий грех от которого тянуться все остальные.  
Эриель брела по глухой лесной чаще. Она не знала куда и зачем она идет. На ее плечах был плащ Харальда, в который она машинально завернулась. К вечеру стало еще холодней. Мысли ее вернулись к детям — ведь теперь, когда она забрала их из Вестфолда — у них, кроме нее никого не осталось. Флоки и Хельга, конечно же тоже будут о них заботиться — но это она сама дала им самое дорогое — она дала им надежду и теперь, ни за что, не могла отступить.  
— Нет, не дождешься — Эри сцепила зубы — я не умру! Я не останусь лежать в этой сырой холодной северной земле! Дети… Бёдвар и его братья, Фрида — они любят меня и ждут. Я не могу, не имею права оставить их совсем одних. Ты уже проклят, Харальд, ты одинок, ты разрушил все сам, своими собственными руками…  
Жизнь продолжается.  
Эри продолжала идти по темному лесу, окончательно сбившись с пути, она поняла, что заблудилась.  
Она вспомнила, что еще ничего не ела со вчерашнего дня. Голод, не смотря на все пережитое, давал о себе знать. Эри постаралась успокоиться. Нужно было выходить из леса, она отлично понимала, что с наступлением ночи она будет беззащитна перед хищниками, бродившими по лесу после зимней спячки. А ведь у нее не было с собой даже ножа.  
Эри вышла на поляну, надеясь разглядеть мох на деревьях в свете звезд или луны. Пробираясь через кусты на поляну, неожиданно он услышала тихое ворчание и хруст.  
Еще мгновение и Эри нос к носу столкнулась с большущим волком, который уже славно поохотился и теперь грыз свою добычу.  
Она застыла на месте. Волк с ворчанием и хрустом грыз кости, и мясо своей жертвы. Молодая лань лежала в луже собственной крови. Волк сверкнул глазами и поглядел на девушку. Эри замерла. Волк фыркнул и снова принялся за еду.  
Эриель сделала шаг вперед, волк продолжал есть и посматривать в ее сторону. Еще один шаг — волк оторвался от туши и зарычал. Девушка остановилась на месте. В этот момент волк стал медленно приближаться к ней. Эри поборола страх и тоже сделала шаг навстречу, гладя хищнику прямо в глаза. Волк приблизился совсем близко, так, что она могла дотянутся до него рукой.  
Эриель ждала нападения, но вместо этого хищник понюхав край ее плаща присел рядом, а потом лег у самых ее ног. Волк был очень крупный, он уже успел перелинять и сбросить остатки зимней шерсти. Даже теперь, после перенесенной холодной зимы он казался довольно упитанным, а его густой загривок мог похвастаться лоснящейся новой шерстью.  
— Так вот ты какой, Фенрир, волк, которого боятся сами боги — Эри улыбнулась и протянула руку. Шерсть волка была густой и мягкой.  
Волк продолжал лежать у ног Эриель, он был спокоен и сыт. Зажмурившись и издав рычание волк положил голову ей на колени. Страх ушел, на его место пришло совсем другое чувство — чувство тепла и покоя, рядом с этим диким хищником она испытывала необыкновенные эмоции.  
Насколько животные могут быть чище и благороднее людей, Эри убедилась спустя короткое время. Волк поднялся и подошел к недоеденной туше. Свежее мясо, свисавшее с костей лани, сочащаяся кровь — пищи хватило бы еще для пары таких же волков.  
Приблизившись к туше волк откусил кусок мяса и бросил его под ноги Эриель.  
— Я вижу ты знаешь как позаботиться о ближних — Эри взяла кусок мяса в руки. — Спасибо.  
Мясо было сырым, еще немного теплым, а Эр была очень голодной. Она никогда раньше не побывала такой пищи, но деваться было некуда. Присев на траву она стала откусывать небольшие кусочки мяса. Тошнота подступила к горлу. Волк снова лег рядом у ее ног. Поборов чувство брезгливости она стала проглатывать куски мяса один за одним. Покончив с первым куском, Эри с удивлением обнаружила, что волк принес и второй. Она протянула руку — сырое мясо уже не казалось таким отвратительным как в первый раз. Голод постепенно отступал.  
Руки ее были в крови, как и губы, и лицо. Волк все это время продолжал сидеть у ее ног, то ли охраняя, то ли проявляя любопытство, которое свойственно любому хищнику.  
Закончив дикую трапезу, Эриель поднялась на ноги. Раны болели, плечо опухло и ныло.  
— Я должна выбраться отсюда, серый — она посмотрела волку в его блестящие глаза. На какой-то момент ей показалось, что эти глаза она видела раньше — это были ЕГО глаза. Это были глаза Харальда. Она тряхнула головой отгоняя от себя дурное видение.  
Волк поднялся и отряхнулся, спустя мгновение он пошел вперед. Какой-то древний инстинкт подсказывал идти за ним. Волк обернулся и посмотрел на девушку, как бы приглашая идти с ним вместе. Эриель оглянулась на поляну, которую они оставили позади и пошла вслед за волком.  
В лесу было темно, Эри не видела куда вступали ее ноги, но волк по-прежнему вел ее и она шла за ним как за путеводной звездой, не чувствуя при этом никакой опасности.  
Сколько они шли Эриель не знала. Наконец, волк остановился на небольшом пригорке и опять обернулся, глядя на Эриель. Девушка подошла ближе — это был самый край леса, а дальше был Каттегат. И море. И холодные воды. И наступившая ночь. И закат. И жизнь.  
Волк снова лег у ее ног и жалостно взвыл.  
— Спасибо тебе, Фенрир, волк, самый могущественный из всех живых существ, которого бояться сами боги — Эриель опустилась рядом с хищником, гладя по его шкуре. Волк посмотрел ей в глаза и лизнул руки, толкаясь носом.  
Ей не хотелось уходить, не хотелось возвращаться в этот жестокий и безжалостный людской мир, более страшный, чем мир лесных хищников, дикий волк отнесся к ней так, как не один человек никогда не обращался с ней, но нужно было возвращаться домой во что бы то не стало.  
Эриель спустилась с пригорка и оглянулась на волка. Хищник стоял на самом краю и глядел ей вслед. Его блестящие глаза, сверкающие в ночи казались Эриель самыми добрыми, которые ей когда-либо удалось увидеть.  
— Прощай, Фенрир, прощай и пусть боги никогда тебя не поймают. Я буду помнить тебя всегда. Да прибудет с тобой свобода — прошептала Эриель.

***

Этим вечером в большом зале Каттегата был пир. Чествовали возвращение Бьорна Железнобокого и Харальда Прекрасноволосого. Удачный поход и крепкий союз.  
Бьорн осушал кубок за кубком, а потом приказал подать ему и Харальду два здоровенных рога с вином. Лагерта, в окружении самых близких своих воительниц, на этот раз посадила рядом с собой Торви. Ей не нравилось присутствие Гунхильд и ее явное заигрывание с Железнобоким на глазах у Торви и их детей.  
Здесь были все. Флоки и Хельга тоже сидели за столом, но плотник не находил покоя из-за длительного отсутствия Эри. Она не вернулась к обеду, не пришла и вечером, а тем временем ее раны были еще слишком свежими, чтобы позволить ей так долго гулять.  
— Что-то случилось — говорил Флоки Хельге, поглядывая на Харальда, который рассказывал о походе и отпивал из большого кубка крепкое вино, словно ничего не случилось — она не пришла даже к вечеру. Я просто уверен, с ней случилось что-то ужасное.  
— Нужно пойти искать ее — Хельга тоже была взволнована.  
— Нет, Хельга, я пойду искать ее, а ты останешься здесь со всеми и с детьми. Так будет лучше — глаза Флоки горели, а слова звучали твердо и выражали полную решительность. — Не говори никому — добавил плотник. Он поставил недопитый кубок на стол и поднялся со своего места, надеясь улизнуть незаметно для всех.  
Хальфдан сидел неподалеку и не смотря на большое скопление людей, то и дело раздающиеся тосты, он слышал какие опасения выражал Флоки. Он также видел, как плотник посмотрел на его брата. Какое-то нехорошее предчувствие закралось в его душу.  
Пропустив еще один кубок, он отправился следом за Флоки.  
Хальфдан сумел быстро догнать плотника.  
— Я слышал твой разговор с Хельгой — глаза Хальфдана выражали решительность — значит Эри так и не вернулась домой…  
— Нет, она никогда не уходила, не предупредив — Флоки шел быстрыми шагами по темным улицам Каттегата — я уверен, с ней случилось что-то. Ты говорил с ней?  
— Да, — ответил Хальфдан — совсем недолго.  
— О чем? Это важно, Хальфдан — Флоки словно знал, о ком пойдет речь.  
— Я всего лишь упомянул, что иду встречать Бьорна и своего брата из похода на пристань. Эри сказала, что не пойдет со мной, она хотела идти домой. Это точно, она сама так сказала.  
— Значит она не могла сама покинуть Каттегат и оставить нас вот так — Флоки ускорил шаг, Хальфдан почти бежал рядом. — Нужно вернуться домой и обыскать берег рядом с верфью. Она могла пойти в лес и заблудиться. Сейчас уже ночь и Эри могла сбиться с пути. — Идем, быстрей!

***

Ночь опустилась на Каттегат. Эри добрела до дома Флоки. Измученная, она валилась с ног от усталости. Ее руки и лицо были в крови. Первое, чего ей очень хотелось — помыться. Не увидев в окне свет, Эри поняла, что в доме никого нет.  
— Должно быть все на пиру по случаю приезда победителей… Тем лучше — сказала она сама себе и решила пойти искупаться. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о случившимся.  
Она пошла на берег, лишь звезды освещали ее путь. Неожиданно Эр услышала приближающиеся шаги и знакомые голоса — это были Хальфдан и Флоки.  
Эри не успела войти в воду как на берегу показались их фигуры. Флоки освещал дорогу факелом и сразу же заметил ее.  
— Эри! — закричал он — О, боги, где ты была? Что случилось? — он подбежал к ней.  
Вид у нее был жуткий — разорванная одежда лишь слегка прикрывала ее наготу, руки и ноги в царапинах и кровоподтеках, застывшие струйки крови…  
Флоки без слов понял ЧТО случилось с Эриель. Он не стал долго расспрашивать девушку, а задал лишь один единственный вопрос.  
— Кто это был? — тембр его голоса изменился, глаза стали серьезными и полными гнева.  
Хальфдан стоял как вкопанный с ужасом взирая на истерзанную Эриель, но его поразило еще и то, что единственным целым предметом на ней был плащ — плащ его брата. Плащ короля Харальда.  
— Никто — тихо ответила Эри.  
— Я знаю, дитя, тебе сейчас очень тяжело, но ты должна сказать мне имя этого ублюдка, кому я с превеликим удовольствием устрою ему кровавого орла — Флоки прижал девушку к своей груди.  
— Я же сказала — никто. Прости, Флоки. Я очень хочу помыться — глаза Эриель были спокойными и суровыми, совсем как тогда в первый день, после плена.  
— Конечно, дитя — согласился плотник — только я помогу тебе, если ты не против. Эри помотала головой.  
— Я справлюсь — она неспешно пошла к воде, стряхнув по дороге плащ.  
Хальфдан поднял то, что лежало на берегу, Флоки посветил факелом — сомнений не осталось — это был тот самый плащ, в котором Харальд прибыл в Каттегат и который он так неосмотрительно оставил в лесу.  
— Харальд… — сквозь зубы и выступившие слезы промолвил Хальфдан — как он посмел…  
— Эриель теперь свободная женщина и за подобное преступление Харальд должен понести наказание. — Флоки сжал кулаки до боли в руках.  
— Кто же позволит нам наказать короля, Флоки… — Хальфдан не мог поверить в то, что Харальд все же решился на подобное, но факты и найденный плащ говорили обратное. Сердце Хальфдана разрывалось на части.  
— Боги — твердо выпалил Флоки — от их мщения и наказания еще никто не смог укрыться. А теперь нам надо позаботиться об Эриель.

***

Холодные волны легко подхватили израненное тело, даря покой и облегчение. Звезды ласково смотрели вниз, луна вышла из-за туч и светила мягким холодным далеким светом. Эриель тщательно смывала с себя грязь, остатки налипшей травы и крови.  
Окунувшись с холодную воду с головой, она вынырнула, словно переродившись заново. В руке она все еще сжимала тот самый маленький крестик. Боль отпускала и уходила. Умиротворение и покой разливались по всему телу.  
Теперь она не чувствовала ничего, не было боли, не было разочарований и грусти, не было унижения и страха. Силы снова наполняли ее.  
С каждым дуновение ветра, с каждым прикосновением волн. На смену всему пришел покой… Жизнь продолжалась.  
Она вышла на берег в своей первозданной наготе. Хальфдан, который наблюдал за ее купанием, все еще стоял на берегу. Он отвернулся, чтобы не смущать Эри, но ей было все равно. Тихими и легкими шагами она направилась в дом, оставив Хальфдана в одиночестве на берегу с плащем его брата в руках.  
Ночь отпустила ее и Эри погрузилась с тихий спокойный сон, словно в объятия ласкового плена. Ей больше не снились кошмары, не пугали резкие звуки. Сон лучшее лекарство от всех бед и несчастий. Именно там, в стране снова путешествуют наши души, покидая наши тела на то короткое время, которое дает нам ночь. Именно тогда мы видим далекие непознанные миры, именно тогда, мы по-настоящему счастливы и свободны.  
Флоки сидел на ступенях своего дома и смотрел как волны плещутся у берега откатываясь и снова доходя до земли. В душе у него все сжалось от того, что он ничего не мог изменить. Хальфдан присел рядом, не выпуская плаща из рук. Его карие глаза подернулись грустью, в сердце закралось разочарование и боль. В эту ночь он потерял свою любимую, в эту ночь он потерял и своего брата.

***

Утро следующего дня было непростым. Бьорн сидел у бочки с холодной водой на пристани, голова у него трещала как будто по ней кто-то дал веслом и звуки до сих пор отдавались тягучим протяжным «ннннььььииииииии». Каждый внешний раздражитель действовал словно убийца исподтишка и сразу. Сначала, он открыл один глаз. Спустя некоторое время- второй.  
Бьорн присел прямо на деревянные доски, проводя мокрой холодной рукой по лицу. Проходившие мимо рыбаки посмеивались, глядя на него.  
— Кажется, прошлым вечером я сильно набрался — задумчиво сказал себе под нос Железнобокий.  
Жизнь в Каттегате потихоньку закипала, начался новый день. Все вернулось на круги своя.  
Флоки и Хальфдан провели всю ночь у порога своего дома. Когда Эриель вышла, чтобы набрать воды и начать готовить завтрак для всех, она с удивлением обнаружила их обоих спящих на ступенях.  
Хельга и дети остались ночевать в покоях Лагерты, и теперь возвращались домой. Бёдвар нес большую корзинку с хлебом.  
— Что это? Вы так и не ложились? — Эриель пихнула Хальфдана в бок, тем самым пробуждая ото сна.  
— А? Что? Уже утро? — Хальфдан еле-еле протер глаза.  
— Да — сказал Флоки и потянулся, расправляя затекшие ноги.  
— Всем доброе утро! — сказал Эри, с каким-то задором и пошла за водой, как будто ничего не произошло.  
— Мы что спали прямо здесь? — Хальфдан еще не мог проснуться.  
— Доброе утро, Хальфдан — сказал Флоки и рассмеялся.  
— Что вы оба здесь делаете? — Хельга шла к ним на встречу вместе с детьми.  
— Мы…эээ, долго разговаривали и решил не будить Эри… и заснули прямо здесь — выкрутился Флоки.  
— Да, Хельга, все в полном порядке — подтвердил Хальфдан кивая и быстро сворачивая плащ Харальда.  
— Что же — Хельга жестом пригласила их в дом — идем завтракать.  
Эри принесла воду, поставила ее на огонь и стала разливать молоко по кружкам. Топор Флоки был рядом с ней.  
— С тобой случилось? Откуда это? — Хельга была обеспокоена появлением синяков и кровоподтеков. — Значит все хорошо? — теперь она обращалась к Флоки.  
— Да — ответил плотник и перевел взгляд на Хальфдана.  
— Вы что-то скрываете от меня? — Хельга посмотрела на Хальфдана.  
— Нет, что ты, Хельга, все нормально — Хальфдан перевел взгляд на Эри.  
— Да, Хельга, все хорошо — продолжила она — я просто забрела в лес и упала в какой-то ров с водой и… и потом долго выбиралась…и… немного заблудилась, а потом уже стемнело и…времени ушло чуть больше, пока я добралась до дома.  
— Эри как же так получилось — Хельга никак не могла поверить, такие синяки можно было получить лишь после хорошей драки.  
— Ничего страшного — твердо сказала Эри. — Заживет.  
— До свадьбы — подхватил Хальфдан и посмотрел на Эри.  
— Тебе видней — Эриель стала нарезала хлеб и села за стол вместе со всеми.  
Жизнь приняла свою прежнюю окраску, как будто ничего не случилось. Солнце снова осветило северные земли, а трава все больше пробивалась сквозь потеплевшую землю. Только вот, в глубине души, Эриель больше никому доверять и верить не собиралась. Она хорошо усвоила урок, который преподнес ей Харальд, а училась она быстро. Окончательно подавив в себе чувства, она решила руководствоваться, как и раньше — лишь здравым смыслом и разумом. Это ли не самое лучшее решение…  
После завтрака Эриель снова взяла топор Флоки и вышла на улицу.

***

В это утро Харальд Прекрасноволосый прибывал в прекрасном настроении. Он отлично позавтракал свежим пивом и отличной запечной ягнятиной с травами. Теперь же он прогуливался по знакомым ему улочкам Каттегата, позади него шел его дроттинг. Харальд жевал что-то из небольшого кожаного мешочка, который он часто носил с собой.  
Пройдя еще одну улочку он вышел прямо на берег к одной из пристаней Каттегат, как раз туда, где сидел Бьорн Железнобокий, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя после бурной ночи и огромного количества выпитого эля и вина.  
Увидев столь забавную картину, Харальд улыбнулся, но еще больше он был рад тому, что отомстил за свое унижение.  
Неожиданно его кто-то окрикнул. Харальд обернулся и не поверил своим глазам — это была Эриель. Рядом с ней стояли Флоки его младший брат Хальфдан.  
— Ты ничего не забыл, король Харальд? — плащ полетел ему под ноги.  
Харальд развернулся лицом к Эриель.  
— Рад тебя видеть, Эриель — привычная улыбка заиграла вновь на его лице, руки картинно раскинулись в приветствии, но глаза его теперь выражали сомнения. Напряженные мускулы на шее говорил о волнении.  
— Наверно, тебе пора заплатит по счетам — уверенно сказала Эри и взяла топор в правую руку, расправив плечи.  
Дроттинг Прекрасноволосого вышел перед, заслоняя своего предводителя.  
Харальд сделал знак рукой и воины отступили назад.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? — улыбка не сходила с лица Прекрасноволосого.  
— Ты должен понести наказание за свой грязный поступок, брат! — Хальфдан вышел вперед.  
— И в чем же обвиняет меня мой брат? Мой дорогой Хальфдан? — Харальд продолжал смеяться и картинно раскрывать свои объятия.  
Народ, видя такую странную сцену стал собираться вокруг них. Бьорн, немого протрезвев, также подошел ближе к собравшимся. Лагерта, которая шла после утренней тренировки с Торви и другими воительницами тоже была удивлена такому необычному собранию на берегу и тоже подошла ближе. Гунхильд тоже присоединилась к ним.  
— Ты опозорил Эриель и злом заплати за спасение твоей жизни! — Хальфдан вынул свой меч из ножен.  
— Интересно, чем же я ее опозорил? Тем, что отпустил ее и подарил ей свободу? — глаза Харальда сверкнули гневом, а правая рука взялась за древко топора.  
— Ты все прекрасно знаешь, брат! После совершенного тобой насилия, ты забыл свой плащ. Только ты носишь золотые нашивки с драконами — в глазах Хальфдана были сожаление и боль. Народ стал перешептываться. Лагерта, услышав подобные обвинения, вышла вперед, растолкав толпу и встала рядом с Флоки.  
— И что же мы будем делать? — Прекрасноволосый не мог сдаться так просто и обвинение ему подтверждать тоже было не с руки. Эриель больше не рабыня и наказание за подобное ему грозило неизбежно. — Эриель, сокровище мое, я обращаюсь к тебе самой — разве все эти глупые обвинения не плод воображения моего любимого брата? Мы все были вчера на пиру, да и сам Хальфдан тоже. Я сидел в большом зале с Бьорном до самого утра. Наверно ему достался слишком крепкий эль вчера вечером. Разве я не обращался с тобой как с королевой все это время? Ответь мне, моя радость!  
— Все обвинения, которые ты слышишь — все это истинная правда! — Эриель перехватила топор и стала приближаться к Харальду. Народ стал возмущаться, а толпа обступать собравшихся на берегу.  
— Зря ты это затеяла, девочка. Видят боги, я не хотел всего этого… — с этими словами Харальд выхватил свой топор и замахнулся на Эриель.  
Он знал, рана на ее плече еще не зажила и ей будет трудно сражаться топором, он был слишком тяжел для нее.  
— Как смеешь призывать богов! — крикнула она. Удар. Топор Прекрасноволосого лишь слегка задел одежду Эри.  
— Я смею! — выпалили Харальд. — Это не твои боги! Я не отрекался от своих богов! Да и где они в обще, твои боги? Или может быть — бог? Что?! Неужели ты думаешь, что твой христианский бог защитит тебя? Что же он раньше этого не сделал?!  
Пирует и снова удар. Сильный. Наотмашь.  
Эриель удалось отразить его, но сама она упала. Рука отдавалась дикой болью. Флоки подался было вперед, но Лагерта остановила его. Флоки невольно мог помешать им.  
— Вставай! — рявкнул Харальд — Я не добиваю лежачих! Дайте ей кто-нибудь щит, а то я распишу ей еще и лицо, в добавок ко спине!  
Один из воинов кинул девушке щит.  
Эриель вскочила на ноги и бой продолжился. Щит был тяжелым, но хоть как-то мог помочь — Харальд не останавливался и наносил все новые и новые удары.

***

Напряжение нарастало. Многие видели, что силы не равны. Харальд был сильным, умелым и очень опытным воином. Он прекрасно владел как мечом, так и топором. Он играючи мог справиться с несколькими противниками сразу.  
Эриель начинала уставать. Рана слишком часто напоминала о себе. Кровь проступила сквозь ткань ее одежды. Теперь при каждом ударе она валилась с ног. Щит тянул ее вниз и не давал двигаться в полной мере. К тому моменту, он скорей напоминал изрубленную деревянную доску, чем какую-то защиту.  
— Харальд, ты сума сошел! — закричал Бьорн — Ты же убьешь ее!  
— Пусть так! — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый, лицо его исказилось в хищной гримасе, сплевывая на землю и переводя дыхание — А может, это даже к лучшему?! Быть может, моя красавица убьет меня? И положит конец нашим мучениям?! Вставай!  
Эриель снова была на ногах. Следующий удар Харальда окончательно раскроил щит на две половинки. Эри отбросила ненужный хлам в сторону.  
Пирует, поворот, прыжок и еще один прыжок. Харальд играючи подкинул топор и перекинул его в другую руку. Эри не ожидала такого. Она еле увернулась от следующего удара Прекрасноволосого.  
— Что? Я слишком нежен? — Харальд смеялся. — Тебе было мало, того, что было с лесу?  
Эриель чувствовала, что силы покидают ее. Как не вовремя разболелась рана. Топор был слишком тяжел для нее.  
— Нападай, со всей силой, какая у тебя есть — твердо процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы, встав снова в привычную стойку.  
— Я не такой изверг! Я уступлю место моей госпоже! — Харальд отвел топор, как бы приглашая ее к смертельному танцу. Он уже понял, что раны не дают Эри сражаться в полную силу, да и топор для нее слишком тяжел. Еще два-три удара и он победит.  
Эриель замахнулась, Харальд резко развернул свой топор и зацепил орудие Эри. Еще один поворот и он выкрутил топор вместе с ее рукой. Эри вскрикнула от боли и выпустила оружие.  
Флоки побледнел. — Дайте ей меч! Кто-нибудь! Меч! — закричал молодой Бёдвар, который прибежал на пристань и не отрываясь следил за страшной схваткой.  
— Конечно, меч… — прошептал Хальфдан, вспомнив их уроки. С этой мыслью он подбежал в лежащей на песке Эри и бросил ей свой меч.  
— Ты снова выбираешь другую сторону, Хальфдан! — крикнул Прекрасноволосый. — Не ошибся ли ты на этот раз?!  
— Я не ошибся. Брат. — ответил Хальфдан. Его карие глаза метали молнии. Он был готов сразиться со своим братом, в случае, если Эри проиграет.  
— Что ж! — Харальд снова улыбнулся и картинно поклонился в сторону Эриель. Он также выхватил свой меч, не избавляясь от своего топора. Теперь в обоих руках Прекрасноволосого было оружие — Продолжим, моя королева!  
Эри подняла меч Хальфдана и снова начался их смертельный танец.  
Теперь Харальд наносил удары сразу с двух сторон.  
От топора было не просто уворачиваться, но теперь, когда щит больше не мешал, Эри могла двигаться как прежде — как будто бы порхая вокруг Харальда.  
Еще один ловкий удар Харальда и кровь проступила на другом ее плече. Кровь мгновенно проступила на легкой тунике. Другой удар свалил Эри с ног опять.  
— Я вижу, ты ничему не учишься, Эри! — крикнул Прекрасноволосый, продолжая издеваться и улыбаться, уже считая себя победителем с этом поединке. — Мне будет очень жаль, мое сокровище, если я буду вынужден расписать своим мечем и твое красивое личико! Не заставляй прирезать тебя раньше, чем я это сделаю! Вставай, любовь моя!  
Девушка поднялась. Обе ее руки были в крови. Одежда также промокла и покрылась бордовыми пятнами.  
Удар. Прыжок и поворот. Эриель расчертила кровавую полосу вдоль левой руки Харальда. Кровь выступила на поверхности его кожаного нарукавника. Харальд скрипнул зубами, отбросив топор в сторону.  
— Я быстро учусь, Харальд! — Эриель снова расправила плечи и встала в стойку.  
Это поколебало уверенность Прекрасноволосого. Он злился, а это был дурной знак для воина. Удар, еще удар и выпад.  
Эриель перекувырнулась через Харальда и снова нанесла удар. На этот раз он пришелся плашмя по спине Прекрасноволосого. Она резко развернулась. Харальд взревел. Теперь кровь выступила на его спине.  
Никто не осмеливался ввязываться в этот бой. Все молчали и напряженно, не отрываясь наблюдали за смертельным танцем.  
— Ты еще не передумал расписать мне лицо? — спокойно сказала Эри. — Как тебе это, Харальд?  
С этими словами Эриель снова перекувырнулась и сделала пирует в воздухе, Харальд не успел развернуться до конца, меч Эриель прошелся по его левой щеке.  
— С почином, Харальд — Эриель снова была на изготовке.  
Глаза Харальда пылали гневом, он терял контроль. По его щеке текла алая струйка. Он снова сплюнул на землю. Это было ей на руку. Поворот, еще один и другой.  
Эриель снова развернулась и прыгнула, на этот раз лицо Прекрасноволосого встретилось с мягким кожаным сапожком Эри. Удар в лицо. Харальд упал на землю.  
— Вставай! Я не добиваю лежачих! — Эр снова встала в боевую стойку. Подняться на ноги для Харальда было делом нескольких секунд. Ярость захлестнула его. Он начал пропускать удары. Еще мгновение и он снова оказался на земле.  
— Вид снизу лучше? — Эриель со всей силы пнула Прекрасноволосого в живот. — Вставай, Харальд, люди заждались! Да и обед наверно уже остывает!  
Прекрасноволосый поднялся и сплюнул кровь с губ.  
— Я вижу — ответил он с трудом переводя дыхание и снова наставляя меч на Эри — ты действительно научилась…  
— Как видишь, Харальд, мы живем и учимся! — Эриель снова отбила его, уже менее сильный и менее уверенный удар.  
— Пора с этим покончить! — выпалил Прекрасноволосый, скрипнув зубами и с диким воплем набросился на Эриель.  
Она осталась стоять на месте, лишь слегка отступив и сделав всего одно движение мечом… Харальд почувствовал холодную сталь клинка, прочертившую фатальную линию по его животу и ребрам. Кровь сочилась крупной струей.  
Харальд упал на землю, зажимая рану рукой.  
— Что смотришь — рычал Прекрасноволосый, его голубые глаза пылали от гнева и поражения — добивай…  
— Вот видишь, я отлично усвоила твои уроки, Харальд, но я не ты. Ты готов пожертвовать любым своим воином, ради призрака победы. Я же, готова отдать жизнь за каждого из своих людей. У меня нет привычки добивать раненых, особенно тех, кто и без ран телесных уже ранен самой матушкой-природой. — ответила Эри вытерая меч о свою тунику.  
— Заберите своего короля, ему нужен хороший лекарь — обратилась Эриель к дроттингу Харальда и вложила меч в ножны.  
Лето пришло в северные земли. Деревья наполнились силой и светом, выпуская свои листья и цветы на свободу. Легкий, немного теплый ветер летал и приносил новые свежие запахи.  
Тихие волны плескались и отражали солнечные лучи. Жизнь продолжалась…


	42. You live and you learn. Часть третья

Ирвин Ялом «Надежда — это худшее из зол, она продлевает мучения».

Через несколько дней после поединка люди Харальда Прекрасноволосого и Бьорна Железнобокого стали собираться в путь. Очередной поход не должен был продлиться долго. Усмирить непокорных ярлов с юга король планировал быстро.  
Но теперь, когда этот неуместный поединок спутал все планы Прекрасноволосого, он не хотел отступать от задуманного. На кону стояла его честь и корона. Ситуация была не из легких. Предыдущий неудачный поход, большие потери людей и части флота, подрывали его авторитет как правителя.  
Утром следующего дня Хельга сидела у реки вместе с Эри и обрабатывала ей раны как старые, так и полученные накануне. Флоки не собирался принимать участие в походе, особенно после всего случившегося с Эри. Хальфдан, к удивлению плотника, все же решил отправиться вместе с Бьорном и Харальдом.  
Причина его согласия была до боли проста — Харальд был сильно ранен. Поединок неожиданного для него самого, обернулся серьезными ранами.  
Оставалось всего лишь несколько дней до отплытия, Харальд должен был возглавить поход…  
Располосованный живот и ребра не давали королю возможности сделать хоть небольшое движение. Вокруг него колдовало сразу несколько лекарей, которых Бьорн Железнобокий приказал тот час же прислать с его покои. Многие приближенные Харальда опасались за его жизнь, но не таков был король. Он не собирался почить в бозе и оставить трон пустым. Прекрасноволосый даже не думал сдаваться.  
Мертвенно бледное лицо с замершими рисунками, испарина, проступившая на лбу, одна рана была уже зашита, но другая представляла намного бОльшую опасность. В довершение ко всему, силы отнимали еще старые, не до конца зажившие, раны.  
Всем было ясно — Харальду нельзя было участвовать в походе, именно поэтому, его младший брат Хальфдан вызвался возглавлять его воинов, как уже делал когда-то.  
— Значит поедешь со своим братцем… — рассуждал Флоки, наблюдая как собирается Хальфдан.  
— Он мой брат, не смотря ни на что, я не могу оставить Харальда в такой момент — Хальфдан был опечален и тем, что раны его брата могли привести последнего к гибели, и тем, что произошло с Эри… Его сердце разрывалось надвое.  
— Постарайся вернуться целым — Флоки похлопал Хальфдана по плечу. — Мне будет не жаль Харальда, если он окочуриться по дороге.  
— Не говори так, Флоки — отозвалась Хельга, закончив с перевязкой руки Эриель.  
— Хельга, если бы… — он прервал свою фразу, Эри была рядом и могла услышать, Флоки этого не хотел.  
— Если бы что? — Хельга посмотрела очень внимательно в глаза мужу.  
— Если бы не Эри — закончил Флоки тихим шепотом. — Если бы не она, я бы и сам выступил против Харальда, и с удовольствием раскроил бы ему голову за все то, что он натворил. Он заслужил все это, Хельга!

***

Прошел еще один день. Харальд по-прежнему оставался в покоях Железнобокого. Воины из его дроттинга все чаще перешептывались между собой, некоторые выступали и вовсе за отмену похода. Другие видели Хальфдана новым предводителем. Среди людей прошел слух, что Харальд не протянет и нескольких дней, не говоря уже о походе.  
Бьорн несколько раз выходил к воинам и пытался успокоить собравшихся людей Прекрасноволосого. Приказ отменить поход мог отдать лишь сам Харальд, а такого приказа он не отдавал.  
Хальфдан, его любимый брат, посиживал у его кровати каждый день и каждую ночь. Он молился богам, чтобы не смотря ни на что, его единственный близкий в этом мире человек выжил.  
В один из таких вечеров, когда Хальфдан сидел с ним рядом, глаза Харальда открылись. Он слабо улыбнулся, увидев своего брата рядом.  
— Что? Подумал, я сплю и не слышу твоих всхлипов? — Прекрасноволосый протянул к нему руку.  
— Я здесь, Харальд! Я здесь, брат мой — Хальфдан сжал его руку в своих. — Рад, что тебе лучше.  
— Мне не лучше, Хальфдан — хриплым слабым голосом ответил Прекрасноволосым — Наверно, я уже на пол-пути в Вальхаллу…  
— Нет, что ты! -Хальфдан еще крепче сжал руку своего брата.  
— Выслушай меня — глаза Харальда смягчились. — Ты возглавишь поход и поставишь на место этих зарвавшихся выскочек с юга…  
Сильный кашель не дал Харальду договорить. Кровь опять хлынула из его горла. Старая рана не зажила, да и падение со стены все еще давало о себе знать.  
— Ты должен повести наших воинов — продолжил Прекрасноволосый, схватив Хальфдана за рукав туники — обещай мне, Хальфдан!  
Он снова зашелся диким кашлем. Кровь выступила на его губах.  
— Клянусь, я все сделаю, что ты просишь — в глазах Хальфдана отразилась тревога.  
— Меня наверно уже хоронят, а, брат? — усмешка проступила сквозь мертвенно бледную маску. — Что говорят?  
— Некоторые говорят, что мы потеряем нашего короля, другие хотят мести за тебя, Бьорн как мог успокоил их — поведал ему Хальфдан.  
— Не сметь! — глаза Прекрасноволосого налились яростью — Не сметь никому ее трогать…  
Снова дикий кашель и кровь…  
— Никто не имеет на нее прав — хриплый голос Харальда вырывался из его груди вместе с шумом. — Она самое дорогое, что у меня осталось. Ты и она.  
— Если все обойдется — продолжал Хальфдан — ты женишься на этой Гунхильд?  
— Возможно…я… я не знаю…мне нужны наследники и королева, Хальфдан — как-то неуверенно сказала Харальд.  
— Она знает, что ты сильно ранен, но ни разу не спросила о тебе. А еще она все чаще заигрывает с Бьорном… — Хальфдан с укоризной посмотрел на своего старшего брата.  
— Да мне плевать… — Харальд попытался сесть, но его раны тут же отдались дикой нестерпимой болью. — Хальфдан, помоги…сесть.  
Хальфдан поспешил на помощь и усадил его на кровати. Его руки все были в крови его брата. Хальфдана затрясло. Он понимал теперь, насколько раны серьезны и что возможно его брат не доживет и до утра.  
— Ей нужен король, а не я сам… — продолжил Харальд. — Это не важно… ничего сейчас не важно. Ты должен мне помочь, брат.  
— Все, что захочешь — Хальфдан наклонился ближе к своему брату.  
— Приведи ее — глаза Харальда умоляли — Приведи Эри.  
— А если… после всего, что ты с ней сотворил…она не захочет приходить? — Хальфдан был прав.  
— Тогда отдай вот это — Харальда показал ему цепочку с Фенриром.

***

Хальфдан нашел Эриель на берегу. Она была занята тем, что чертила на большом выделанном куске кожи новый эскиз будущего корабля, который унес бы ее домой из этих холодных одиноких земель. Лицо ее было спокойным и сосредоточенным. Тонике руки рисовали линии и узоры, которых Хальфдан никогда раньше не видел. Она залюбовался эти зрелищем и никак не мог оторваться от Эри и ее работы.  
Эри почувствовала чье-то присутствие и повернулась.  
— Хальфдан? Ты что-то хотел? — обратилась она к нему.  
— Да… — он очнулся и наконец набрался мужества, чтобы объяснить причину своего присутствия — Мой брат, ему очень плохо. Он просит тебя прийти к нему.  
— Зачем? По-моему, все уже предельно ясно — Эри окончательно оторвалась от своего чертежа, руки ее были в угольной пыли.  
— Харальд сильно ранен и мы все сомневаемся, что он протянет еще хотя бы несколько дней — грустно ответил Хальфдан.  
— Насколько я знаю, у него есть лекарь и не один — глаза Эри оставались по-прежнему спокойными и бесстрастными.  
— Ему ничего не помогает… Прошу тебя, исполни, возможно его последнюю просьбу — со вздохом продолжал простит Хальфдан. — Вот, возьми — он протянул ей золотую цепочку с Фенриром.  
— Хорошо — твердо ответила Эри — воля умирающего должна быть исполнена. Пошли.  
Когда они пришли, Харальд уже спал. Несколько не затушенных свечей были недалеко от его ложа и отбрасывали странные темные тени на его бледное измученное лицо.  
— Он спит — тихо сказал Эри.  
— Нет, наверно как и в прошлый раз просто потерял сознание. Он потерял слишком много крови — Хальфдан сел рядом со своим братом и приложил руку к его почти холодному лбу. Это заставило Хальфдана подскочить на месте — Харальд! Брат! Харальд, очнись! Он холодный! Харальд!  
Эриель мгновенно подлетела к кровати и потрогала его шею.  
— Нет, он жив, но если дело так пойдите и дальше, боюсь, к утру ты потеряешь своего брата — Эри была серьезна. — Что смотришь? Надо действовать!  
— Говори, что нужно сделать — Хальфдан с готовностью засучил рукава своей туники.  
— Первым делом ему нужен воздух — Эриель говорила быстро и твердо. Хальфдан тут же позвал людей из дроттинга. — Нужно поместить его в палатку, чтобы был воздух. Где лекари?  
Эриель быстро осмотрела раны Харальда. — Кто зашивал рану?  
— Я не знаю — Бьорн Железнобокий зашел в покои — кто-то из лекарей. Он выживет?  
— Боюсь, что те китовые жилы, которыми зашивали рану, именно они стали причиной такого состояния — их плохо выпарили. У него заражение. Нужно срочно промыть раны и снова зашить. Быстрей! Ему нужен воздух! Быстрей! Наполняйте котлы! Нам нужна вода! Много воды! — Эри быстро и четко отдавала приказы.  
— Проси все, что нужно — Бьорн положил свою большую ладонь на плечо Эри — спаси его.  
Эриель посмотрела на него — Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, но он наполовину в Вальхалле. Бьорн, помоги держать его ноги.  
Железнобокий кивнул и приготовился оказывать помощь.  
Харальда положили на широкий стол под большой навес.  
— Хальфдан, теперь сделай точно так как я скажу — возьми мою тунику и распускай нить за нитью. — Эриель скинула верхнюю одежду, оставшись лишь в белой льняной рубахе. Черная туника легла на руки Хальфдану.  
— Это еще зачем? — ошеломленный Хальфдан не мог понять такой просьбы.  
— Это чистый шелк. Я промою его раны и дам ему лекарство. Сильное. Потом зашью его снова. Шелковые нити не дают воспаления. — никогда еще Хальфдан не видел Эри такой серьезной. — Если повезет — Харальд выживет.  
— Что мне делать потом? — спросил младший брат Прекрасноволосого.  
— Молись всем своим богам, Хальфдан — Эри внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза, а после принялась за работу.  
Прошло несколько часов. Эриель скрупулезно промывала раны, разрезая острым раскаленным ножом китовые жилы. Земля вокруг деревянного стола, на котором неподвижно лежал Харальд, окрасилась в алый. Кровь сочилась сквозь плотно сколоченные доски. Трава под ногами начала скользить.  
— Сыпьте песок! — скомандовала Эри. Двое здоровенных воинов тут же исполнили приказ. Неподалеку собралась большая толпа из дроттинга и людей Прекрасноволосого.  
— Хальфдан! — снова крикнула Эри — Всех отсюда убрать! Живо!  
Прошло еще пол-часа. Закончив в промывание, Эри достала небольшой темный пузырек.  
— Что это? — Бьорн с интересом воззрился на необычный предмет.  
— Лекарство, которое часто готовят в моей стране — ответила Эриель, не отвлекаясь от работы. — Оно должно помочь, снять воспаление и способствовать заживлению ран.  
— Это колдовство? — Железнобокий был любопытен.  
— Это концентрированная вытяжка из трав. Настой. — улыбнулась Эри — но, если тебе хочется думать, что это колдовство, я не могу тебе в этом помешать. Скоро закончим.  
— Ему больно? — Железнобокий никогда не видел подобных манипуляций.  
— Нет. Он без сознания. И это даже лучше, потому что при таких ранах, ослабляющий боль отвар, вряд ли помог бы — Эри продолжала, не отрываясь ни на секунду.  
Спустя еще некоторое время все было сделано. Эри накладывала последние швы.  
— Теперь, ему будет лучше? — Железнобокий смывал кровь со своих рук.  
— Самое непростое еще впереди — Эриель накладывала повязки — первые два дня будут тяжелыми. Возможно будет жар, когда Харальд очнется, будет просить пить — пить не давать, лишь смачивать губы. Никакого вина или эля. Через неделю уже можно будет снимать швы. Повязки менять каждый день утром и вечером. И прошу, никаких прижиганий каленым железом.  
— Раньше, это отлично работало — Бьорн засомневался. — Но, теперь я склонен доверять и премудростям твоей страны.  
— Спасибо за помощь, Бьорн — Эри присела прямо на траву. Сил больше не было.  
Поход пришлось отложить.

Вечером этого дня она сидела на берегу и смотрела на волны.  
Хальфдан заметил Эри в одиночестве, ему не хотелось оставлять ее одну на едине с грустными мыслями. Он подошел и сел рядом.  
— Это и моя вина, Хальфдан… — руки Эриель были опущены, глаза смотрели прямо перед собой — Когда-то… я совершила опрометчивый поступок. Я дала Харальду надежду.  
— Надежду? — Хальфдан не понимал, о чем говорит Эри.  
— Да, надежду…надежду на счастье, а потом сама отняла ее… — судорожный вздох вырвался из ее груди — Если Харальд умрет — это будет только моя вина…  
— Эри! — Хальфдан воззрился на нее -Ты чудом выжила! Он бы не остановился… Будь у него такая возможность, Харальд довершил бы начатое. Поверь, я отлично знаю своего брата. Он никогда не был тебя достоин.  
— Нет, Хальфдан. Как только надежда умирает, человеку уже больше нечего делать на этой земле… — Эриель посмотрела на Хальфдана, ее карие глаза были полны слез.  
Хальфдан ничего не ответил, он приблизился к ней и обнял. Так крепко, как только мог.  
— Я люблю его… — тихо прошептала Эриель.  
— Я знаю — также шепотом ответил Хальфдан — и он любит тебя.  
— Прости меня, Хальфдан — шепот перемежался со слезами.  
— Тебе не за что просить прощения — Хальфдан сжимал в своих объятиях ту, сердце которой было отдано его брату. Но он не был опечален этим.  
Теплые капли ее слез оставались на его грубых мозолистых руках. Он искренне любил своего брата, также он любил и Эри. Нежность впервые прокралась в душу этого отважного беспощадного и жестокого викинга. — Вы принадлежите друг другу и должны друг друга спасти. Так решили боги…

***

Спустя три дня Харальд пришел в себя. Рядом сидел его брат Хальфдан. Воины радовались и славили своего короля.  
— Хальфдан — в глазах Харальд снова зажегся тот самый огонь — где я? Я заснул?  
— Ты в Каттегате. Да, три дня спал — Хальфдан ковырял ножом стол. — Тебя Эри спасла. Промыла твои раны, а потом зашила. Благодаря ей ты снова жив. Она уже дважды спасает тебе жизнь.  
— Я ничего не чувствовал. Мне снились такие чудесные и необыкновенные по красоте сны — Харальд мотнул головой. — Словно я попал в Валхаллу. Не стоило ей меня спасать… — как-то странно и тихо добавил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Рад, что ты пришел в себя брат. На следующей недели мы отправляемся в поход, усмирять южан — Хальфдан улыбался, его брат будет жить.  
— Где мои люди? — голос Прекрасноволосого набирал прежнюю силу.  
— Все в сборе и готовятся к отплытию — весело ответил Хальфдан.  
— Отлично! — Харальд присел на кровати — Хватит лежать, словно немощный старец. Помоги мне выйти на воздух.  
Люди приветствовали своего короля. Воины выкрикивали боевой клич. Люди были рады, что их предводитель жив и поведет их в новый поход.  
Харальд улыбался и ободрял своих воинов очередной воодушевляющей тирадой.  
Пройдясь еще немного, он попросил Хальфдана помочь добраться ему до дома Флоки.  
Хальфдан нехотя согласился, он помог Харальду забраться на лошадь и повез его к дому плотника.  
Было ранее утро. Флоки был недалеко от дома и запускал пробную модель нового корабля. Эриель была неподалеку. Она молилась, совсем как тогда. Харальд остановил лошадь и попросил брата помочь ему спуститься. Он ждал, пока Эри закончит свою молитву.  
Флоки был очень удивлен увидев обоих братьев у его дома. Его рука почему-то потянулась к небольшому топору, висевшим у него у пояса.  
— Я не рад тебя видеть, Харальд — язвительно и громко сказал Флоки.  
— Знаю, Флоки, догадываюсь почему — ответил Харальд со своей привычной улыбкой — Я лишь хотел увидеть мою спасительницу!  
— Эриель, — Флоки вышел вперед, он не доверял Харальду — если только пожелаешь…  
-… и мое проклятие — прошептал Харальд.  
— Я вижу тебе лучше, король Харальд — Эриель решила сама прекратить зарождающийся конфликт и поднялась с колен.  
— Все благодаря тебе — Харальд медленно подошел к ней, глядя ей в глаза.  
— Чего ты хочешь или ты прибыл сообщить мне, что уже как день без посторонней помощи ты можешь сам сползти с кровати на горшок? — глаза Эри снова окрасились в черный цвет.  
— И я рад видеть тебя в добром здравии — Харальд не смог сдержать усмешку.  
— Что нужно? — лицо Эриель напряглось.  
— Я снова веду своих людей в поход. Усмирять южных ярлов. Со мной идут Бьорн и Хальфдан. Вот хотел и Флоки предложить.  
— Ну уже нет — Флоки растянул свои губы в язвительной улыбки — я занят строительством корабля для Эриель.  
— Что? — Прекрасноволосый снова уставился на девушку.  
— Как только мы с Флоки построим корабль, я уплыву отсюда домой — глаза Эри снова стали как прежде.  
— Каждый день я молю Всемогущего послать мне эту возможность. Каждый день я засыпаю и думаю, когда увижу родные берега! Смогу открыть свои книги, создавать…  
— Значит, это то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле и то, что сделает тебя счастливой? — Харальд не отступал.  
— Да, именно! — Эриель злилась. — Я не могу выносить больше то невежество и предрассудки, коими забиты ваши головы! Не могу видеть, как вместо того, чтобы укреплять связи и заключать союзы на благо ваших народов, вы погрязли в бесконечных воинах и раздорах! Вы грызетесь между собой словно волки! Ваши женщины не успевают рожать новых воинов, половина из всех рожденных детей умирает не дожив до их первой весны. Многие из вас не умеют ни читать, ни писать, не разбирают ваши родные руны. Все новое отвергается и именуется колдовством. Дикость и невежество, которое когда-нибудь приведет вас к гибели. Ты уже потерял много людей, Харальд и добрую половину своего флота. Кому будет нужен такой король, если в его королевстве не останется самого главного — людей.  
Эриель замолчала. Харальд смотрел на нее в упор, он словно сверлил ее своими голубыми глазами, ловя каждое мимолетное движение.  
— Возвращайся домой. Я дам людей в помощь, Флоки. — глаза Харальда потухли. Он развернулся и пошел к лошади. Хальфдан помог ему сесть и они отправились в обратный путь к своим кораблям.

***

Спустя неделю драккары Харальда Прекрасноволосого и Бьорна Железнобокого отплыли к южным землям.  
На пристанях Каттегата было много людей. Почти все вышли провожать воинов в поход. Рог протрубил сигнал к отплытию. Весла снова опустились в прохладные воды. Ветер раздувал паруса. Щиты легли стройным рядом на борта кораблей.  
Харальд стоял на носу своего драккара и вглядывался в толпу. Он наблюдал за последними воинами, спешащими запрыгнуть на уходящие корабли, за машущими им вслед женами и детьми, за остающимися стариками, тихо сидящими на пристани.  
В глубине души он надеялся разглядеть среди этих лиц, то единственное дорогое ему лицо. Харальд смотрел на берег не отрывая своего горящего взгляда, но среди всех собравшихся Эриель не было.  
Она стояла на берегу в полном одиночестве, рядом с верфью. Эриель смотрела на горизонт и уходящие в даль драккары.  
Волны бились о берег, унося с собой последние воспоминания…


	43. Глава 14. Так решили боги. Часть первая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Блот (др.-сканд. blót) — принятый в скандинавском язычестве обряд жертвоприношения. Как правило, заключался в ритуальном вкушении мяса и хмельного мёда. Последний могли заменять пивом и (на пирах вельмож) вином.  
> Блот совершался осенью (праздник сбора урожая) и в день зимнего солнцестояния, в честь побед конунга, а также в связи с гаданиями по поводу грядущего урожая.

«Не бойся Бога — бойся самого себя. Ты сам творец своих благ и причина своих бедствий. Ад и рай находятся в твоей собственной душе.» — Пьер Марешаль

Прошло несколько дней. Воины ярла Эрика все же поверили в столь случайную и нелепую смерть своего предводителя. Ярл был торжественно похоронен по всем правилам. Люди Черноглазого отбыли в свои земли сразу после похорон.  
А еще один день спустя, на верфь Флоки заявился сам Харальд в сопровождении своих людей и Хальфдана.  
— Что-то ты зачастил к нам, Харальд — Флоки не выпускал из рук топор. Буквально за несколько мгновений до появления Прекрасноволосого он и Эри обтесывали будущую мачту корабля.  
— Здравствуй, Флоки — Харальд улыбнулся — как и обещал, привел тебе людей в помощь. Строительство пойдет гораздо быстрей, не так ли?  
— Строительство пойдет еще лучше, если ты не будешь совать сюда свой нос — Флоки злился, но видя как некоторые люди из дроттинга Харальда достали свои мечи из ножен, вынужден был сбавить обороты. — Спасибо за заботу.  
Хельга, которая вышла из дому с корзиной мокрого белья, сразу же заметила собравшуюся толпу.  
— Харальд, — обратилась он к королю, чтобы немного разрядить неприятную обстановку — не зайдешь ли к нам в дом? Может пообедаешь с нами?  
Флоки прыснул от негодования и неожиданности, но не стал перечить жене.  
— Почему бы и нет, благодарю, Хельга! С превеликим удовольствием! — Харальд снова рассмеялся и дал сигнал своего дроттингу возвращаться к кораблям.  
— Что у нас на обед? — спросил плотник, который смирился с присутствием Харальда и Хальфдана.  
— Вы же с Эри вчера весь вечер разделывали тушу кабана — Хельга жестом пригласила все домой.  
— Да, я и забыл — Флоки почесал затылок и последовал в дом.  
— А где сама Эри? — неожиданно спросил Харальд, когда все сели за стол.  
— Она скоро вернется — ответила Хельга, разливая молоко и мед каждому. — Пошла прогуляться в лес перед обедом.  
Эриель возвращалась, на последок она снова обернулась и взглянула на знакомую кромку леса — там стоял тот самый волк, который когда-то вывел ее к дому.  
Она махнула волку рукой и пошла дальше, напевая какую-то песенку. На душе было светло и радостно. Строительство корабля должно было очень скоро закончиться.  
Эри уже представляла как доплывет до родных берегов… Родных берегов? Она остановилась — где же на самом деле ее родные берега? Где ее настоящий дом?  
— Дом там, где сердце… — выдохнула Эри. Дом Флоки стоял прямо перед ней. Она дернула ручку двери и зашла.  
— О, у нас гости — она немного растерялась, увидев Хальфдана не одного, а со своим братом, который нарезал мясо большими кусками и раскладывал по мискам. Харальд лишь кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— А мы тебя как раз дожидаемся — Флоки поднялся со своего места и обнял девушку — садись и ешь! Харальд был так милостив к нам, что дал людей в помощь! Еще неделю-другую и твой корабль будет готов!  
— Спасибо — Эриель пристально посмотрела в глаза Прекрасноволосому, наливая себе лишь горячую похлебку. — Спасибо, Харальд. А то бы дело до зимы растянулось. Кто же плавает в сезон штормов?  
— Совсем скоро ты сможешь уплыть домой — продолжал он как не в чем не бывало. — Жаль только, что Бёдвар решил меня покинуть. Сын моего лучшего друга, храброго и умелого воина. Мне будет очень, очень тяжело расставаться с тобой, Бёдвар.  
— Я не покину Эри. Поплыву с ней — Бёдвар с аппетитом уплетал еду за обе щеки.  
— Тогда держи вот это — с этими словами Прекрасноволосый отцепил кинжал в дорогих ножнах от своего пояса и протянул Бёдвару. — Бери и никогда не забывай, кто твой отец и где твой настоящий дом!  
Бёдвар стал и принял кинжал из рук короля. Вынул оружие из ножен, юноша залюбовался звенящим клинком. На нем были изображены руны, призванные охранять любого храброго воина. Подобные руны когда-то были изображены на лице и шее его отца.  
Бёдвар низко поклонился Харальду.  
— Встань, храбрый воин, пусть принесет тебе удачу! — Харальд обнял Бёдвара, как наверно, обнял бы своего родного сына, провожая в первый поход.

***

Строительство корабля подходило к концу. Оставалось лишь покрыть краской, да поставить паруса. Флоки был в восторге от своего творения, но и грусть закралось в его сердце. Каждый новый день приближал рождение нового «детища» Флоки и каждый день означал скорое отплытие Эри домой.  
Флоки не хотелось расставаться с ней, он видел, что и его любимая Хельга грустит, видя столь близкую разлуку. Но, к счастью для Хельги, Бёдвар решил оставить своих младших братьев и Фриду в семье Флоки. Его братья были слишком малы для такого дальнего и опасного путешествия. А Фрида еще никогда не плавала дальше Вестфолда или Каттегата.  
Бёдвар также поделился небольшим секретом с Флоки, а тот в свою очередь ничего не мог утаить от Хельги. Эриель и он вернуться, может быть через год или два. Они присоединяться к веренице кораблей купцов из восточных земель, а оттуда поплывут в земли Халифата, заодно проверят новые торговые пути.  
Флоки был счастлив услышать такую весть, не смотря на то, что это был долгий срок для плавания и неизвестно, как могло обернуться долгое плавание, он был рад, что теперь у них есть надежда, что когда-нибудь он и Хельга, стоя на берегу, увидят на горизонте возвращающиеся паруса. Все это было бы так, не знай Флоки Эриель так хорошо, как знал только он.  
Эриель казалась спокойной и сидела у своего уже готового корабля, смешивая краски.  
— Ты ведь не вернешься? Правда? — Флоки посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Лукавый плотник мгновенно разгадал ее мысли.  
— Я не знаю, Флоки. Я не знаю — ответила Эр. — Мне не терпится отправиться в плавание, увидеть новые берега и Халифат. Увидеть моего брата. Снова прикоснуться к своим книгам. Видеть, как спускаются на воду новые корабли. Укреплять новые союзы, открывать новые миры. Видеть красоту нашего необъятного мира!  
— Я еду с тобой — Эриель и Флоки одновременно обернулись на звуки знакомого голоса. Подведенные черной краской глаза Флоки напоминали праздничные блюда. Хальфдан стоял прислонившись к ближайшей сосне. У его ног был тюк с его вещами.  
— Только один вопрос, можно? — Эриель была не на шутку удивлена. — А твой брат знает об этом?  
— Думаю, скоро узнает, мое послание должно было дойти до Вестфолда — ответил Хальфдан. — Когда отплываем?  
— Через две недели — ответил Флоки, расчерчивая невидимые знаки в воздуху своей рукой — через две недели на свет явиться наше новое дитя — наш самый красивый и мощный корабль, который когда-либо существовал!  
— Хальфдан, — снова обратилась к нему Эри — ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Что хочешь отправиться со мной и Бёдваром? Мы можем никогда больше не вернуться сюда. Подумай, какого будет твоему брату? Он лишиться последней поддержки в твоем лице. Вы же части единого целого, части одной мечты. Вы одна семья — вы оба.  
— Нет, Эри — Хальфдан улыбнулся и его задумчивые до этого момента глаза, сверкнули решительностью — Его мечты отличны от моих. Я всего лишь хочу увидеть, как и ты, наш прекрасный огромный мир, неведомые берега и страны. А его королевских амбиций и почестей хватит на нас обоих. Я хочу плыть с тобой.  
— Тогда, добро пожаловать на борт — Эриель улыбнулась и похлопала по плечу Хальфдана.  
— Зря ты сказал Харальду о скором отплытии — Флоки был на стороже, Харальд вполне мог учинить какую-нибудь каверзу перед отплытием.  
— Я не мог, он мой брат — Хальфдан развел руками.

***

Король Харальд был не рад, получив весть от своего брата. Он швырнул кубок с вином прямо в посланника, через весь большой зал в длинном доме Вестфолда.  
— ВОООННН!!! — прорычал Харальд. Его горящие яростью глаза напугали не только несчастного гонца. Даже некоторые бывалые воины из его дроттинга замолчали и воззрились на своего короля. Прекрасноволосый негодовал.  
— Хальфдан — скрежетал он зубами — Пусть бы еще Бьорн, я нашел в себе силы смириться, но Эриель… Никогда…  
Все кто был в зале хранили молчание, боясь разгневать своего короля еще больше.  
— Мой брат Хальфдан изъявил желание плыть в далекие земли и… — еле успокаивая сам себя произнес Прекрасноволосый — И ослушаться меня, не просто своего брата, но своего короля. Что ж, это его выбор, но я должен достойно проводить его. Отплываем в Каттегат.  
Ему стоило больших трудов подавить в себе ту ярость и ревность, которая вырывалась наружу. Король не должен был терять сове лицо ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Я убью тебя, Хальфдан, видят боги, я убью тебя — прорычал Прекрасноволосый, оставаясь на едине в своих покоях. Его голубые глаза горели. Он со всей силой вонзил острый кинжал в большой дубовый стол, загоняя оружие в дерево по самую рукоятку.

***

Прошла еще неделя. Корабль был полностью достроен и спущен на воду. Флоки и Эри наблюдали за спуском, словно за рождением ребенка — с опасением и радостью.  
Это было необычное судно — оно соединило в себе все, что могли дать знания и умения севера и южных земель. Крепость каркаса, в тоже самое время, невероятную маневренность. Необычные обводы и красивые резные узоры. Казалось, само совершенство теперь будет бороздить просторы морей и океанов.  
Паруса тоже были под стать этому кораблю, только что явившему себя миру. Они словно первые роскошные одеяния заворачивали стройную мачту, окутывая ее будто статную фигуру северной красавицы. Дубовые обводы с тройными укреплениями, разукрашенные необычной резьбой, напоминали те самые узоры, которые Флоки видел еще во дворце Халифа, а до этого раньше в разоренном городе.  
Ветер раздувал паруса, ему терпелось увести за собой очередных искателей приключений.  
— Ну, какова работа? — Флоки и Эри переглянулись. Плотник светился от счастья.  
— Мой путь домой открыт — Эриель улыбалась и смотрела на горизонт, предвкушая, как свежий ветер снова будет дуть в лицо, как быстрые волны понесут ее к родным берегам.  
— Еще неделя. Целая неделя, ведь так… — Хельга подошла к ним и обняла их обоих — Я так рада за тебя, наша девочка. Наша Эри. — Я не могу сдержать и грусти. Ты стала так близка и дорога нам.  
— Милая Хельга — Флоки поцеловал свою жену — наша Эри теперь будет очень счастлива. Мы должны отпустить ее, как я отпускаю в далекие плавания мои корабли. Она такое же дитя и как любое другое, когда вырастает, должно начать свою новую жизнь. Которая будет принадлежать лишь ей одной.  
— Не печалься, Хельга — Эриель обняла ее. — Я вернусь, может не так скоро, как вам бы хотелось, может быть через год или два, но когда-нибудь мой корабль снова достигнет этих северных земель. Теперь я знаю — здесь меня любят и ждут. Теперь у меня есть дом и здесь.  
В далеке за этой идиллией наблюдал Харальд. Он уже как день приплыл в Каттегат, но не хотел объявляться в доме Флоки и выдавать своего присутствия. Прекрасноволосый видел как спускают на воду необычный драккар. Таких он и сам никогда раньше не видел. Он сам бы дорого заплатил, чтобы иметь подобный в своем флоте. Сейчас его целью был его брат Хальфдан, которого Прекрасноволосый надеялся уговорить остаться.  
Тем временем, Хальфдан наслаждался последними деньками в Каттегате. Он часто проводил время вместе с Бьорном Железнобоким. Они засиживались допоздна за кубком вина и долгой беседой. За все это время они подружились и стали очень близкими друзьями.  
В одной из таких бесед, Бьорн поведал своему другу, что его гнетет и чего он хочет на самом деле.  
— Да, Хальфдан — говорил Железнобокий со вздохом — я не люблю Товри. К сожалению, это так. Я благодарен ей за все, что она для меня сделала, за детей. Но, я не люблю ее.  
— Такое бывает — ответил Хальфдан со вздохом. Ему ли не знать, что это значит. Любить и понимать, что та, которой ты отдал свое сердце, любит другого — Отпусти ее, Бьорн. Возможно, очень скоро она отыщет свое счастье.  
— Я уже это сделал, Хальфдан — ответил Бьорн, осушая кубок с вином — Я завидую твоему брату. Харальд способен любить, не смотря на все его амбиции и стремления, он обладает этим драгоценным даром, которым, похоже, меня обделили боги. И вот, совсем недавно, еще во время похода с твоим братом. Я встретил Гунхильд. Никогда еще и ни с кем я не испытывал ничего подобного. Наверно, это и есть любовь.  
— Что ты будешь делать со всем этим, Бьорн? -Хальфдан налил еще вина им обоим.  
— Я решил на ней жениться — Железнобокий посмотрел на Хальфдана с простодушной улыбкой.  
— Тогда, давай выпьем за эту чудесную новость, друг мой! Сколл! — Хальфдан был рад за Бьорна, но где-то в глубине души закралось еще одно чувство.  
Теперь, когда Бьорн и Гунхильд вместе, Харальд снова остался одинок. Эриель уплывет в свои родные земли, забрав с собой Бёдвара. Он, его любимый брат, тоже собрался уплыть.  
Харальд остается один. Без поддержки, без своей королевы, без друга, без понимания, без брата, который прикроет его спину. Без любви…  
Был уже вечер, когда Хальфдан попрощался с Бьорном и шел по берегу, в сторону верфи Флоки. Он хотел застать своего друга на месте и поужинать с его семьей.  
Проходя мимо одной из пристаней Каттегата, Хальфдан увидел корабль, который должен был унести его и Эри в дальние края. Он остановился и взглянул на него.  
Все было тихо. Лишь волны бились о берег. Заходящее солнце отбрасывало последние золотые с красным лучи, прощаясь и оставляя Хальфдана на едине с его мыслями.  
Он вздохнул и снова подумал о своем брате, его мечты и стремления были понятны Хальфдану, но не близки. Харальд, который был всегда первым, амбициозным и настойчивым в своих желаниях, харизматичным лидером, ведущим за собой людей, сам того не желая, заслонял своего брата. Хальфдан всегда словно жил в тени своего брата. Всю свою жизнь он неуклонно следовал за ним, разделяя все с Харальдом.  
Теперь он сделал свой выбор и должен был идти своей дорогой.

***

Хальфдан побрел в сторону верфи, когда солнце окончательно село за горизонт, он еще раз обернулся на новый корабль. Никогда еще не приходилось видеть таких — подумалось Хальфдану, не говоря о том, что бы плавать. Вдруг, он услышал слабый шорох. Хальфдан прислушался — спустя еще время он услышал шаги, по дороге к пристани шли несколько человек и о чем-то перешептывались.  
— Быстрей, шевелись — шепот показался Хальфдану очень знакомым. Он затаился за бочками, стоявшими у самой пристани.  
— Все сделаем как приказали, господин — здоровенный китобой и еще два таких же детины с факелами приблизились к кораблю. Позади них стояла темная фигура в плаще, которая знаком подала сигнал.  
Хальфдан успел разглядеть фигуру в плаще — это был никто иной, как его старший брат, король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Нанятые китобой, должны спалить ненавистный корабль и не дать Хальфдану отправиться вместе с Эри.  
Прекрасноволосый решил сам наблюдать как выполняется его приказ — всем известно, если хочешь, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо — сделать это сам. Он был готов, в случае чего поджечь корабль собственноручно.  
Хальфдан колебался и не знал, что ему делать. Позволить сжечь у него на глазах единственную надежду Эриель на спасение. Ее мечту и вместе с ней все усилия — было бы очень жестоко. Либо выдать себя и попытаться спасти корабль рассорившись в конец со своим братом.  
Выбирать особо было не из чего. Хальфдан все же выбрал второй путь.  
— Я думал, ты действительно мудрый брат, что ты по-настоящему ее любишь и отпустишь. — проговорил Хальфдан, выходя из-за бочек.  
— А вот и храбрый защитник! — Прекрасноволосый был готов увидеть здесь кого угодно, но только не своего брата.  
— Я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что позволил ей уйти! — рявкнул Прекрасноволосый. — Я пожалел, что так спокойно отнесся и к твоему уходу. Видят боги, Хальфдан, я не раз предупреждал тебя…  
— Отпусти ее! — Хальфдан выхватил свой меч. — Отпусти нас, брат. Я, как и Эри, хочу увидеть наш огромный прекрасный мир. Он не состоит только лишь из воин, разгульных пиров и тяжкого похмелья по утру. Мир прекрасен и удивителен, он таит в себе множество загадок и красоты.  
— Когда же это ты стал таким мудрым, брат? — глаза Харальда заблестели от гнева и он тоже выхватил свой меч из ножен. В этот момент нанятые китобой уже подожгли корабль с нескольких сторон.  
— Отойди! Нет, это уж не на что не похоже! — рычал Прекрасноволосый, глядя на своего брата, который решительно встал рядом с кораблем. — Я убью тебя, Хальфдан!

***

Эри не спала, она мирно сидела у очага и разговаривала с Хельгой. Дети уже спали, да и Флоки, уставший от приятного, но тяжелого труда, мирно храпел прямо в кухне, укрывшись тонким одеялом. Казалось все было хорошо и ничего не предвещало беды.  
— Скоро ты уплывешь в свои земли — говорила Хельга с грустной улыбкой — мне не хочется расставаться с тобой, но Флоки прав, ты должна быть свободной и найти свой дом.  
— Знаю, Хельга — Эри взяла ее за руку — мне тоже будет нелегко расставаться с вами. Если мой бог и твои боги позволят — мы еще встретимся.  
Эри встала и посмотрела в окно. Был поздний вечер, погода была теплой, небо отодвинуло свой темный полог и выпустило много ярких сияющих звезд. Темная кромка лес и вода, а там дальше, Каттегат с его пристанями, рынками и домами, который на какое-то время стал ей домом. Пристани…корабли…ее корабль, который увезет ее домой.  
Корабль!!!  
Неожиданно, взгляд ее упал на другую сторону берега — видение было ясным, разгоравшееся пламя было видно. Со всех сторон кричали и сбегались люди.  
— НЕЕЕЕТТТТ!!! — закричала Эриель и выбежала из дома — Мой корабль!!! НЕЕЕТТТ!  
Она побежала на берег, туда, на то самое место, где занималось красное зарево. Где горел ее корабль — ее надежда на возвращение домой.  
Флоки проснулся от криков и подорвался с постели, словно его прижгли каленым железом. Он сразу все понял — что-то случилось с кораблем, и побежал за Эри на пристань, натягивая на себя, по пути, рубаху.

***

Эриель бежала, не смотря под ноги. Спотыкаясь и падая, она снова вставала на ноги бежала, не сводя своих глаз с пристани. Где-то в глубине души она очень надеялась, что горящее зарево поднимается над чьим-то другим драккаром и что сейчас, когда она все же добежит до пристани — она увидет свое детище целым и невредимым.  
Но глаза говорили обратное.  
Толпа, собравшаяся у берега разрасталась — кто-то помогал тушить, кто-то просто глазел на разразившийся пожар.  
Когда Эриель добежала до места, глаза ее наполнились ужасом. Корабль полыхал как спичка. Паруса занялись пламенем. Мачта накренилась и уже готова была свалиться в бушующее пламя.  
— НЕТТТТ!!!!!!!!!!!!! — это был истошный крик, рвавшийся из самых недр ее души. Это был крик нестерпимой боли, отчаяния, крик, когда надежды больше нет.  
Она поднялась и пошла к горящему кораблю, словно помешанная, готовая броситься в это же пламя и сгореть, словно принесенная в жертву богам. Флоки чудом удалось оттащить ее от полыхавшего корабля.  
К утру пожар был потушен. Люди потихоньку стали расходиться по домам.  
Лишь Эриель сидела рядом с теми остатками, которые лежали в воде и дыму. Она не могла больше плакать, ее застывший взгляд пугал Флоки. Он крепко прижал девушку к себе и не выпускал из своих объятий, опасаясь, что бы та не сделала что-нибудь с собой. Флоки знал, ЧТО значит для нее этот корабль.  
Харальда и Хальфдана нигде не было.  
Весть о пожаре быстро разнеслась по всему Каттегату. Лагерта отдала приказ помогать всем жителям кто чем может, но помочь восстановить корабль для Эри. Также она приказала охранять будущий корабль. Стража была выставленная вокруг места строительства, а также рядом с самой пристанью.  
— Все будет хорошо, Эри. Ты не должна так убиваться. Мне тоже было больно видеть как наше детище было охвачено огнем. — сказал Флоки. Он собирал инструменты и топоры, чтобы снова приняться за работу — Не горюй, Эри, мы восстановим корабль. Еще лучше, чем прежде. Сгорела лишь мачта, паруса и несколько…  
— Я видела, Флоки, видела, что стало с кораблем. — прервала его Эри. Лицо ее было серьезным — Это Харальд…  
— Ты уверена? — Флоки в глубине души был с ней согласен.  
— Ты сам и я тоже слышали, Хальфдан послал ему весть о том, что намерен уехать со мной — Эриель была уверенна в своей правоте как никогда. — И потом, разве можно верить Харальду? Все его слова — лишь ложь! Вспомни, как он поступил со мной, обещая отпустить? Говорил, что не тронет и волоса на моей голове — а сам, чуть не зарубил меня своим топором! Он обещал, что подарит мне свободу и отпустит меня — а сам, наверное, уже пожалел об этом! Он говорил, что Хальфдан, его любимый брат, имеет право на свою жизнь, а что же на деле? Харальд, словно любящая ревнивая жена, избрал самую худшую тактику — тирания, она еще никогда не приносила плодов…  
— Ты права — неожиданно из-за кустов, показался Хальфдан. Руки его были в крови, лицо сильно разбито. А сочившаяся кровь из рассеченной правой брови заливая глаза. — Харальд не хочет отпускать ни тебя, ни меня.  
Хальфдан с трудом выдохнул и присел, опираясь спиной на ствол рядом стоящего дерева.  
— О, боги! — глаза Флоки округлились — кто же это тебя так отделал?  
— Угадай — усмехнулся Хальфдан, вытерая кровь с лица.  
— Еще сомневаешься? — Эриель поглядела на плотника.  
— Уверен в одном — нам нужно как можно быстрее восстановить корабль, не известно, что придет в голову твоему неугомонному братцу! — Флоки решительно взвалил мешок с инструментами на спину.  
— Вам теперь никто не сможет помешать, даже сам Харальд с его людьми. Я позабочусь об этом — раздался знакомый женский голос. Это была Лагерта, которая пришла к верфи Флоки, в сопровождении нескольких воительниц — Ты сможешь уплыть домой, Эри — с этими словами она крепко обняла девушку.

***

Снова началось строительство. Люди со всего Каттегата помогали, чем только могли. Эри пропадала целыми днями около своего опаленного корабля, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон. Она спала рядом, не смотря на установленную Лагертой охрану. Никто не посмел обвинить Харальда в поджоге напрямую, никто не хотел прямой стычки с людьми Прекрасноволосого, который уже не первый день гостил в Каттегате. Бьорн Железнобокий не хотел верить в такое вероломство Харальда, даже, когда сама Лагерта поделились с ним своими сомнениями. Она была разочарована, видя как ее единственный сын слепо верит Прекрасноволосому, не смотря на его поступки.  
Прошло некоторое время. Строительство было закончено. Стояла ясная солнечная погода, был легкий ветер, а ноги Эриель сами вели ее к трюмам, набивая свободные места тюками и всем необходимым для дальнего путешествия. Флоки, Хальфдан и еще несколько человек, занимались тем же. Бёдвар запасал оружие.  
Все это время воины, по приказу Лагерты, не отходили от коробя ни на шаг. Эри видела, как Харальд прогуливался неподалеку, изредка наблюдая за погрузкой вещей и провизии.  
Его лицо было хмурым. Прекрасноволосый то и дело бросал на Эриель злобный горящий взгляд.  
Прошло еще несколько дней и вот наконец-то наступил тот самый момент, которого так долго ждала Эри. Все было готово к отплытию и уже ни что не могло ее остановить.  
Многие люди собрались тогда на пристани Каттегата, чтобы проводить ту, которая когда-то спасла их и их землю. Лагерта и Бьорн были здесь и как все провожали Эри, Бёдвара и Хальфдана в долгий путь.  
Флоки не скрывал своей радости и слез одновременно. Хельга плакала, обнимала девушку и никак не хотела отпускать ее. Дети в последний раз обняли свою королеву и своего старшего брата. По щекам Фриды текли слезы — ей не хотелось, чтобы ее спасительница теперь оставила их.  
— Ну что вы, любимые мои, не плачьте! Возможно, если захотят все боги, которые существуют на свете, когда-нибудь я обязательно вернусь в эти холодные земли. Я люблю вас всех. Я отправляюсь в свои земли, к своему народу! — Эри обнимала всех подряд, стараясь провести последние моменты с теми, кто стал ей по-настоящему дорог за все это время.  
Бёдвар потрепал своих младших братьев по загривкам, посадив их на руки Флоки, и стал подниматься на корабль. Хальфдан и Хельга долго прощались, а после он и Бьорн обнялись, словно были родные братья.  
— Я буду очень скучать по тебе, Хальфдан — Бьорн крепко обнимал его. — Мы всегда будем ждать вас в Каттегате. Запомните — это ваш дом!  
Хальфдан улыбаясь, подошел к кораблю и стал отвязывать канаты. В этот момент, когда никто не ожидал, на пристани появился сам король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Вместе с ним был весь его дроттинг, а также небольшой отряд воинов. Лицо Харальда казалось бледным, но привычная улыбка по-прежнему играла на его устах. Его топор тоже был при нем.  
— Не хочет ли моя красавица попрощаться и со мной?! — громко спросил Прекрасноволосый, разводя руками, толпа тут же расступилась. Никто бы не осмеливался встать на пути у Харальда. Даже Бьорн насторожился и закрыл собой Лагерту.  
— Мы уже давно все сказали друг друг, Харальд — ответила Эри, — Ты отпустил меня с миром. Что ж. Это благородно и делает тебе честь. Да благословят тебя боги.  
— Я не могу отпустить тебя — неожиданно сказал Прекрасноволосый. Дроттинг окружил Эриель, Хальфдана и Бёдвара. — Я потерял своего брата, который все же решился оставить меня. Предатель! — рявкнул Харальд, гладя на Хальфдана. — Но я не могу расстаться с тобой. Даже, если это будет стоить мне очень дорого! Ты останешься со мной! Навсегда!  
Хальфдан молча поднимался на корабль, не оглядываясь на своего старшего брата.  
— Нет — ответила Эри — Я больше никому не принадлежу! И не принадлежала никогда! Я свободна и не позволю накинуть на свою шею ошейник!  
Несколько воинов Лагерты вынули свои мечи из ножен, но Бьорн жестом приказал вернуть свое оружие на место. Конфликт, в любую минут мог перерасти в неравный бой. Кораблей Прекрасноволосого на пристанях Каттегата было больше, чем их собственных. Воины, по численности, все еще превосходили их силы. Железнобокий не хотел больше войны.  
— Ты уже это сделала — рассмеялся Харальд — тогда, когда полюбила меня. Ты не можешь это отрицать. Тебе не победить меня и свои чувства ко мне.  
— Для того, чтобы побеждать врага, надо знать его идеологию, чем он дышит, его богов, его стремления, а учиться этому во время боя — обрекать себя на поражение. — Эриель выхватила меч из ножен. — Я отдала тебе лишь то, чего ты так хотел. Но не более.  
Харальд пришел в исступление, услышав такой ответ. Растоптать его чувства, при всех…  
Эриель повернулась и хотела подняться на корабль, сделав сигнал Бёдвару и Хальфдану поднимать паруса, как услышала за своей спиной лязг оружия, который Харальд достал из ножен.  
— Я вижу, твоя жажда мести по отношению ко мне, никуда не делась — он медленно подошел к ней со спины.  
— Нет, хуже — Эриель повернулась и выпалила глядя Харальду в глаза — мне плевать на тебя!  
— Неужели, ты хочешь так глупо умереть?! И из-за чего? Из-за какого-то корабля?! — глаза Харальда горели синем огнем. Но голос его дрогнул.  
— Ты ничего не понял, Харальд! — Эриель была готова к жестокой стычке. — Я готова умереть за то, ради чего стоить жить! За мою сожженную землю! За свою свободу и мой дом!  
Харальд жестом остановил своих воинов. Некоторые из его людей не очень-то хотели выступать против, хоть и бывшей королевы.  
— Будь же мужчиной и на деле сдержи свое обещание! — Эриель смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Страха больше не было.  
Харальд мотнул головой, прокусив губу до крови, он издал истошный вопль. Руки его дрожали. Не выдержав больше, он метнул топор прямо в мачту корабля.  
— Убирайся! — крикнул он в отчаянии. Лицо исказилось злой надменной гримасой. Рисунки и зверь на его шее забились в агонии. — Убирайся в свои земли…  
Эриель, словно подстегиваемая плетью, просто взлетела на корабль.  
Ветер поднимался, пора.  
Быстрей! Хальфдан! Паруса! Парусааа!!! — кричала Эри, изо всех сил нанося удары по канатам, удерживающие корабль у пристани.  
Она видела как воины Харальда сцепились с людьми из Каттегата. Она видела как раздосадованный Харальд что-то кричал и как Бьорн еле удержал его, чтобы тот не выпустил горящую стрелу им вслед.  
Корабль отчалил от берегов холодных северных земель. Паруса расправились и налились силой ветра. Быстрые сильные волны несли мощный стан по синей глади. Свобода.  
Махнув последний раз на прощание Флоки и Хельге, Эриель уже больше не оборачивалась на Каттегат. Ее глаза были устремлены прямо на горизонт. Вдаль. Туда, где далеко, за морями и океанами, за тысячи верст и за самыми дальними землями, был ее дом.  
Каттегат скрылся из виду и теперь их окружали лишь волны, несущие корабль в далекие края.  
— Не думал, что из-за женщины можно так убиваться — проговорил Уббе, глядя на уплывающий корабль и разгневанного Харальда, которого Железнобокий все же держал Прекрасноволосого обеими руками.  
— Харальд потерял не просто женщину — отвели ему Хвицерк — он потерял часть своей мечты. Часть себя. И не может с этим смириться. А потерять мечту всегда очень больно, почти, как потерять родного брата.  
Уббе и Хвицерк переглянулись.  
— Я бы никогда не пошел против тебя, брат, никогда не поднял бы на тебя свой меч — Уббе обнял младшего брата. Так они стояли и смотрели на уплывающий корабль.

***

Попутный ветер расправлял паруса. Солнце светило и погода была на редкость хорошей. Хоть путь был не близким, Эри знала, что спустя месяц или немного больше, она увидит родные теплые берега. Где солнце теплее, небо синее и выше, где вечное лето и цветут деревья. Где нет боли и горя. Где есть ее созданные корабли. Земли великих открытий, земли мудрости и всего живого.  
Бёдвар, который еще никогда не плавал так далеко, он был впечатлен и первые дни не отходил от борта корабля, время время вглядываясь в даль в надежде разглядеть землю. Но было еще слишком рано.  
— Наверно, тебе было трудно сделать свой выбор — Хальфдан протянул Эри кусок хлеба с копченым мясом. Он все время вспоминал всю жизнь, проведенную рядом с братом, все те моменты рядом с ним. Все вставало снова и снова перед глазами, как будто, это было вчера. Их битвы, а они связывают мужчин крепче, чем любые узы. Тяжелое страшное расставание со своим братом… Вся его жизнь…  
— Не труднее, чем тебе ил Бёдвару — ответила Эри тихим голосом. — Каждый из нас оторвал от себя то, что раньше бы никогда… и пожертвовать самым дорогим…  
Слова застряли у нее в горле. Она не хотела показывать своих переживаний. Эри знала, всем троим пришлось нелегко. Знала истинную цену…  
— Это так, но мы обрели свободу и мы сможем увидеть весь мир — Хальфдан, не смотря на грусть, пытался улыбаться.  
— Да…не раздумывая долго о цене…иногда, так даже лучше — Эри отвернулась и смотрела на волны. — Если б мы начала слишком долго думать, мы бы дали себе ложную надежду и ничего бы не изменилось. Мы все сделали правильно, Хальфдан. Ты не предавал своего брата.  
Корабль скользил по темно-синим волнам, унося с собой три отчаянных сердца.

***

Спустя еще несколько недель плавания им посчастливилось. На горизонте забрезжила земля. Корабль подходил все ближе и вот, еще мгновение, и показались башни и минареты. Купола дворца. Цветущие деревья. На пристанях трубили, возвещая о приближении необычного корабля.  
Халиф Абд, выглянул из окна своей библиотеки. Что-то ёкнуло в глубине его сердца. Он вскочил и схватил свою подзорную трубу. Халиф не мог поверить своим глазам…

— Дааа!!! Мы доплыли! — Эриель махала руками из всех сил. На башнях махали ей в ответ. На причале уже собирались люди. Хальфдан обнимал Бёдвара. Все трое стали кричать и размахивать руками. Радость наполнила их сердца.  
— Мы дома… — выдохнула Эри. Глаза ее светились счастьем. Теплые лучи утреннего солнца ласково гладили лицо. Легкий ветер нежно трепал волосы. Знакомые запахи и благоухание цветов наполняли воздух. Цветущие сады и встречали корабль. Халиф, сопровождаемый охраной и приближенными, спешил в гавань. Он ждал этого дня и верил, что Всемогущий вернет его любимую сестру домой.  
Все закончилось. Эри осела на теплый песок, распростертый под ее ногами… Руки зачерпнули большие горячие горсти… Слезы потекли у нее из глаз, но это не были слезы боли или отчаяния — это были слезы радости и облегчения.  
Она дома. Так решил Всемогущий. Так решил ее бог.

Продолжение следует…


	44. Так решили боги. Часть вторая

«Не бойся Бога — бойся самого себя. Ты сам творец своих благ и причина своих бедствий. Ад и рай находятся в твоей собственной душе.» — Пьер Марешаль

Прошло несколько дней. Воины ярла Эрика все же поверили в столь случайную и нелепую смерть своего предводителя. Ярл был торжественно похоронен по всем правилам. Люди Черноглазого отбыли в свои земли сразу после похорон.  
А еще один день спустя, на верфь Флоки заявился сам Харальд в сопровождении своих людей и Хальфдана.  
— Что-то ты зачастил к нам, Харальд — Флоки не выпускал из рук топор. Буквально за несколько мгновений до появления Прекрасноволосого он и Эри обтесывали будущую мачту корабля.  
— Здравствуй, Флоки — Харальд улыбнулся — как и обещал, привел тебе людей в помощь. Строительство пойдет гораздо быстрей, не так ли?  
— Строительство пойдет еще лучше, если ты не будешь совать сюда свой нос — Флоки злился, но видя как некоторые люди из дроттинга Харальда достали свои мечи из ножен, вынужден был сбавить обороты. — Спасибо за заботу.  
Хельга, которая вышла из дому с корзиной мокрого белья, сразу же заметила собравшуюся толпу.  
— Харальд, — обратилась он к королю, чтобы немного разрядить неприятную обстановку — не зайдешь ли к нам в дом? Может пообедаешь с нами?  
Флоки прыснул от негодования и неожиданности, но не стал перечить жене.  
— Почему бы и нет, благодарю, Хельга! С превеликим удовольствием! — Харальд снова рассмеялся и дал сигнал своего дроттингу возвращаться к кораблям.  
— Что у нас на обед? — спросил плотник, который смирился с присутствием Харальда и Хальфдана.  
— Вы же с Эри вчера весь вечер разделывали тушу кабана — Хельга жестом пригласила все домой.  
— Да, я и забыл — Флоки почесал затылок и последовал в дом.  
— А где сама Эри? — неожиданно спросил Харальд, когда все сели за стол.  
— Она скоро вернется — ответила Хельга, разливая молоко и мед каждому. — Пошла прогуляться в лес перед обедом.  
Эриель возвращалась, на последок она снова обернулась и взглянула на знакомую кромку леса — там стоял тот самый волк, который когда-то вывел ее к дому.  
Она махнула волку рукой и пошла дальше, напевая какую-то песенку. На душе было светло и радостно. Строительство корабля должно было очень скоро закончиться.  
Эри уже представляла как доплывет до родных берегов… Родных берегов? Она остановилась — где же на самом деле ее родные берега? Где ее настоящий дом?  
— Дом там, где сердце… — выдохнула Эри. Дом Флоки стоял прямо перед ней. Она дернула ручку двери и зашла.  
— О, у нас гости — она немного растерялась, увидев Хальфдана не одного, а со своим братом, который нарезал мясо большими кусками и раскладывал по мискам. Харальд лишь кивнул в знак приветствия.  
— А мы тебя как раз дожидаемся — Флоки поднялся со своего места и обнял девушку — садись и ешь! Харальд был так милостив к нам, что дал людей в помощь! Еще неделю-другую и твой корабль будет готов!  
— Спасибо — Эриель пристально посмотрела в глаза Прекрасноволосому, наливая себе лишь горячую похлебку. — Спасибо, Харальд. А то бы дело до зимы растянулось. Кто же плавает в сезон штормов?  
— Совсем скоро ты сможешь уплыть домой — продолжал он как не в чем не бывало. — Жаль только, что Бёдвар решил меня покинуть. Сын моего лучшего друга, храброго и умелого воина. Мне будет очень, очень тяжело расставаться с тобой, Бёдвар.  
— Я не покину Эри. Поплыву с ней — Бёдвар с аппетитом уплетал еду за обе щеки.  
— Тогда держи вот это — с этими словами Прекрасноволосый отцепил кинжал в дорогих ножнах от своего пояса и протянул Бёдвару. — Бери и никогда не забывай, кто твой отец и где твой настоящий дом!  
Бёдвар стал и принял кинжал из рук короля. Вынул оружие из ножен, юноша залюбовался звенящим клинком. На нем были изображены руны, призванные охранять любого храброго воина. Подобные руны когда-то были изображены на лице и шее его отца.  
Бёдвар низко поклонился Харальду.  
— Встань, храбрый воин, пусть принесет тебе удачу! — Харальд обнял Бёдвара, как наверно, обнял бы своего родного сына, провожая в первый поход.

***

Строительство корабля подходило к концу. Оставалось лишь покрыть краской, да поставить паруса. Флоки был в восторге от своего творения, но и грусть закралось в его сердце. Каждый новый день приближал рождение нового «детища» Флоки и каждый день означал скорое отплытие Эри домой.  
Флоки не хотелось расставаться с ней, он видел, что и его любимая Хельга грустит, видя столь близкую разлуку. Но, к счастью для Хельги, Бёдвар решил оставить своих младших братьев и Фриду в семье Флоки. Его братья были слишком малы для такого дальнего и опасного путешествия. А Фрида еще никогда не плавала дальше Вестфолда или Каттегата.  
Бёдвар также поделился небольшим секретом с Флоки, а тот в свою очередь ничего не мог утаить от Хельги. Эриель и он вернуться, может быть через год или два. Они присоединяться к веренице кораблей купцов из восточных земель, а оттуда поплывут в земли Халифата, заодно проверят новые торговые пути.  
Флоки был счастлив услышать такую весть, не смотря на то, что это был долгий срок для плавания и неизвестно, как могло обернуться долгое плавание, он был рад, что теперь у них есть надежда, что когда-нибудь он и Хельга, стоя на берегу, увидят на горизонте возвращающиеся паруса. Все это было бы так, не знай Флоки Эриель так хорошо, как знал только он.  
Эриель казалась спокойной и сидела у своего уже готового корабля, смешивая краски.  
— Ты ведь не вернешься? Правда? — Флоки посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Лукавый плотник мгновенно разгадал ее мысли.  
— Я не знаю, Флоки. Я не знаю — ответила Эр. — Мне не терпится отправиться в плавание, увидеть новые берега и Халифат. Увидеть моего брата. Снова прикоснуться к своим книгам. Видеть, как спускаются на воду новые корабли. Укреплять новые союзы, открывать новые миры. Видеть красоту нашего необъятного мира!  
— Я еду с тобой — Эриель и Флоки одновременно обернулись на звуки знакомого голоса. Подведенные черной краской глаза Флоки напоминали праздничные блюда. Хальфдан стоял прислонившись к ближайшей сосне. У его ног был тюк с его вещами.  
— Только один вопрос, можно? — Эриель была не на шутку удивлена. — А твой брат знает об этом?  
— Думаю, скоро узнает, мое послание должно было дойти до Вестфолда — ответил Хальфдан. — Когда отплываем?  
— Через две недели — ответил Флоки, расчерчивая невидимые знаки в воздуху своей рукой — через две недели на свет явиться наше новое дитя — наш самый красивый и мощный корабль, который когда-либо существовал!  
— Хальфдан, — снова обратилась к нему Эри — ты уверен, что хочешь этого? Что хочешь отправиться со мной и Бёдваром? Мы можем никогда больше не вернуться сюда. Подумай, какого будет твоему брату? Он лишиться последней поддержки в твоем лице. Вы же части единого целого, части одной мечты. Вы одна семья — вы оба.  
— Нет, Эри — Хальфдан улыбнулся и его задумчивые до этого момента глаза, сверкнули решительностью — Его мечты отличны от моих. Я всего лишь хочу увидеть, как и ты, наш прекрасный огромный мир, неведомые берега и страны. А его королевских амбиций и почестей хватит на нас обоих. Я хочу плыть с тобой.  
— Тогда, добро пожаловать на борт — Эриель улыбнулась и похлопала по плечу Хальфдана.  
— Зря ты сказал Харальду о скором отплытии — Флоки был на стороже, Харальд вполне мог учинить какую-нибудь каверзу перед отплытием.  
— Я не мог, он мой брат — Хальфдан развел руками.

***

Король Харальд был не рад, получив весть от своего брата. Он швырнул кубок с вином прямо в посланника, через весь большой зал в длинном доме Вестфолда.  
— ВОООННН!!! — прорычал Харальд. Его горящие яростью глаза напугали не только несчастного гонца. Даже некоторые бывалые воины из его дроттинга замолчали и воззрились на своего короля. Прекрасноволосый негодовал.  
— Хальфдан — скрежетал он зубами — Пусть бы еще Бьорн, я нашел в себе силы смириться, но Эриель… Никогда…  
Все кто был в зале хранили молчание, боясь разгневать своего короля еще больше.  
— Мой брат Хальфдан изъявил желание плыть в далекие земли и… — еле успокаивая сам себя произнес Прекрасноволосый — И ослушаться меня, не просто своего брата, но своего короля. Что ж, это его выбор, но я должен достойно проводить его. Отплываем в Каттегат.  
Ему стоило больших трудов подавить в себе ту ярость и ревность, которая вырывалась наружу. Король не должен был терять сове лицо ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Я убью тебя, Хальфдан, видят боги, я убью тебя — прорычал Прекрасноволосый, оставаясь на едине в своих покоях. Его голубые глаза горели. Он со всей силой вонзил острый кинжал в большой дубовый стол, загоняя оружие в дерево по самую рукоятку.

***

Прошла еще неделя. Корабль был полностью достроен и спущен на воду. Флоки и Эри наблюдали за спуском, словно за рождением ребенка — с опасением и радостью.  
Это было необычное судно — оно соединило в себе все, что могли дать знания и умения севера и южных земель. Крепость каркаса, в тоже самое время, невероятную маневренность. Необычные обводы и красивые резные узоры. Казалось, само совершенство теперь будет бороздить просторы морей и океанов.  
Паруса тоже были под стать этому кораблю, только что явившему себя миру. Они словно первые роскошные одеяния заворачивали стройную мачту, окутывая ее будто статную фигуру северной красавицы. Дубовые обводы с тройными укреплениями, разукрашенные необычной резьбой, напоминали те самые узоры, которые Флоки видел еще во дворце Халифа, а до этого раньше в разоренном городе.  
Ветер раздувал паруса, ему терпелось увести за собой очередных искателей приключений.  
— Ну, какова работа? — Флоки и Эри переглянулись. Плотник светился от счастья.  
— Мой путь домой открыт — Эриель улыбалась и смотрела на горизонт, предвкушая, как свежий ветер снова будет дуть в лицо, как быстрые волны понесут ее к родным берегам.  
— Еще неделя. Целая неделя, ведь так… — Хельга подошла к ним и обняла их обоих — Я так рада за тебя, наша девочка. Наша Эри. — Я не могу сдержать и грусти. Ты стала так близка и дорога нам.  
— Милая Хельга — Флоки поцеловал свою жену — наша Эри теперь будет очень счастлива. Мы должны отпустить ее, как я отпускаю в далекие плавания мои корабли. Она такое же дитя и как любое другое, когда вырастает, должно начать свою новую жизнь. Которая будет принадлежать лишь ей одной.  
— Не печалься, Хельга — Эриель обняла ее. — Я вернусь, может не так скоро, как вам бы хотелось, может быть через год или два, но когда-нибудь мой корабль снова достигнет этих северных земель. Теперь я знаю — здесь меня любят и ждут. Теперь у меня есть дом и здесь.  
В далеке за этой идиллией наблюдал Харальд. Он уже как день приплыл в Каттегат, но не хотел объявляться в доме Флоки и выдавать своего присутствия. Прекрасноволосый видел как спускают на воду необычный драккар. Таких он и сам никогда раньше не видел. Он сам бы дорого заплатил, чтобы иметь подобный в своем флоте. Сейчас его целью был его брат Хальфдан, которого Прекрасноволосый надеялся уговорить остаться.  
Тем временем, Хальфдан наслаждался последними деньками в Каттегате. Он часто проводил время вместе с Бьорном Железнобоким. Они засиживались допоздна за кубком вина и долгой беседой. За все это время они подружились и стали очень близкими друзьями.  
В одной из таких бесед, Бьорн поведал своему другу, что его гнетет и чего он хочет на самом деле.  
— Да, Хальфдан — говорил Железнобокий со вздохом — я не люблю Товри. К сожалению, это так. Я благодарен ей за все, что она для меня сделала, за детей. Но, я не люблю ее.  
— Такое бывает — ответил Хальфдан со вздохом. Ему ли не знать, что это значит. Любить и понимать, что та, которой ты отдал свое сердце, любит другого — Отпусти ее, Бьорн. Возможно, очень скоро она отыщет свое счастье.  
— Я уже это сделал, Хальфдан — ответил Бьорн, осушая кубок с вином — Я завидую твоему брату. Харальд способен любить, не смотря на все его амбиции и стремления, он обладает этим драгоценным даром, которым, похоже, меня обделили боги. И вот, совсем недавно, еще во время похода с твоим братом. Я встретил Гунхильд. Никогда еще и ни с кем я не испытывал ничего подобного. Наверно, это и есть любовь.  
— Что ты будешь делать со всем этим, Бьорн? -Хальфдан налил еще вина им обоим.  
— Я решил на ней жениться — Железнобокий посмотрел на Хальфдана с простодушной улыбкой.  
— Тогда, давай выпьем за эту чудесную новость, друг мой! Сколл! — Хальфдан был рад за Бьорна, но где-то в глубине души закралось еще одно чувство.  
Теперь, когда Бьорн и Гунхильд вместе, Харальд снова остался одинок. Эриель уплывет в свои родные земли, забрав с собой Бёдвара. Он, его любимый брат, тоже собрался уплыть.  
Харальд остается один. Без поддержки, без своей королевы, без друга, без понимания, без брата, который прикроет его спину. Без любви…  
Был уже вечер, когда Хальфдан попрощался с Бьорном и шел по берегу, в сторону верфи Флоки. Он хотел застать своего друга на месте и поужинать с его семьей.  
Проходя мимо одной из пристаней Каттегата, Хальфдан увидел корабль, который должен был унести его и Эри в дальние края. Он остановился и взглянул на него.  
Все было тихо. Лишь волны бились о берег. Заходящее солнце отбрасывало последние золотые с красным лучи, прощаясь и оставляя Хальфдана на едине с его мыслями.  
Он вздохнул и снова подумал о своем брате, его мечты и стремления были понятны Хальфдану, но не близки. Харальд, который был всегда первым, амбициозным и настойчивым в своих желаниях, харизматичным лидером, ведущим за собой людей, сам того не желая, заслонял своего брата. Хальфдан всегда словно жил в тени своего брата. Всю свою жизнь он неуклонно следовал за ним, разделяя все с Харальдом.  
Теперь он сделал свой выбор и должен был идти своей дорогой.

***

Хальфдан побрел в сторону верфи, когда солнце окончательно село за горизонт, он еще раз обернулся на новый корабль. Никогда еще не приходилось видеть таких — подумалось Хальфдану, не говоря о том, что бы плавать. Вдруг, он услышал слабый шорох. Хальфдан прислушался — спустя еще время он услышал шаги, по дороге к пристани шли несколько человек и о чем-то перешептывались.  
— Быстрей, шевелись — шепот показался Хальфдану очень знакомым. Он затаился за бочками, стоявшими у самой пристани.  
— Все сделаем как приказали, господин — здоровенный китобой и еще два таких же детины с факелами приблизились к кораблю. Позади них стояла темная фигура в плаще, которая знаком подала сигнал.  
Хальфдан успел разглядеть фигуру в плаще — это был никто иной, как его старший брат, король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Нанятые китобой, должны спалить ненавистный корабль и не дать Хальфдану отправиться вместе с Эри.  
Прекрасноволосый решил сам наблюдать как выполняется его приказ — всем известно, если хочешь, чтобы дело было сделано хорошо — сделать это сам. Он был готов, в случае чего поджечь корабль собственноручно.  
Хальфдан колебался и не знал, что ему делать. Позволить сжечь у него на глазах единственную надежду Эриель на спасение. Ее мечту и вместе с ней все усилия — было бы очень жестоко. Либо выдать себя и попытаться спасти корабль рассорившись в конец со своим братом.  
Выбирать особо было не из чего. Хальфдан все же выбрал второй путь.  
— Я думал, ты действительно мудрый брат, что ты по-настоящему ее любишь и отпустишь. — проговорил Хальфдан, выходя из-за бочек.  
— А вот и храбрый защитник! — Прекрасноволосый был готов увидеть здесь кого угодно, но только не своего брата.  
— Я уже тысячу раз пожалел, что позволил ей уйти! — рявкнул Прекрасноволосый. — Я пожалел, что так спокойно отнесся и к твоему уходу. Видят боги, Хальфдан, я не раз предупреждал тебя…  
— Отпусти ее! — Хальфдан выхватил свой меч. — Отпусти нас, брат. Я, как и Эри, хочу увидеть наш огромный прекрасный мир. Он не состоит только лишь из воин, разгульных пиров и тяжкого похмелья по утру. Мир прекрасен и удивителен, он таит в себе множество загадок и красоты.  
— Когда же это ты стал таким мудрым, брат? — глаза Харальда заблестели от гнева и он тоже выхватил свой меч из ножен. В этот момент нанятые китобой уже подожгли корабль с нескольких сторон.  
— Отойди! Нет, это уж не на что не похоже! — рычал Прекрасноволосый, глядя на своего брата, который решительно встал рядом с кораблем. — Я убью тебя, Хальфдан!

***

Эри не спала, она мирно сидела у очага и разговаривала с Хельгой. Дети уже спали, да и Флоки, уставший от приятного, но тяжелого труда, мирно храпел прямо в кухне, укрывшись тонким одеялом. Казалось все было хорошо и ничего не предвещало беды.  
— Скоро ты уплывешь в свои земли — говорила Хельга с грустной улыбкой — мне не хочется расставаться с тобой, но Флоки прав, ты должна быть свободной и найти свой дом.  
— Знаю, Хельга — Эри взяла ее за руку — мне тоже будет нелегко расставаться с вами. Если мой бог и твои боги позволят — мы еще встретимся.  
Эри встала и посмотрела в окно. Был поздний вечер, погода была теплой, небо отодвинуло свой темный полог и выпустило много ярких сияющих звезд. Темная кромка лес и вода, а там дальше, Каттегат с его пристанями, рынками и домами, который на какое-то время стал ей домом. Пристани…корабли…ее корабль, который увезет ее домой.  
Корабль!!!  
Неожиданно, взгляд ее упал на другую сторону берега — видение было ясным, разгоравшееся пламя было видно. Со всех сторон кричали и сбегались люди.  
— НЕЕЕЕТТТТ!!! — закричала Эриель и выбежала из дома — Мой корабль!!! НЕЕЕТТТ!  
Она побежала на берег, туда, на то самое место, где занималось красное зарево. Где горел ее корабль — ее надежда на возвращение домой.  
Флоки проснулся от криков и подорвался с постели, словно его прижгли каленым железом. Он сразу все понял — что-то случилось с кораблем, и побежал за Эри на пристань, натягивая на себя, по пути, рубаху.

***

Эриель бежала, не смотря под ноги. Спотыкаясь и падая, она снова вставала на ноги бежала, не сводя своих глаз с пристани. Где-то в глубине души она очень надеялась, что горящее зарево поднимается над чьим-то другим драккаром и что сейчас, когда она все же добежит до пристани — она увидет свое детище целым и невредимым.  
Но глаза говорили обратное.  
Толпа, собравшаяся у берега разрасталась — кто-то помогал тушить, кто-то просто глазел на разразившийся пожар.  
Когда Эриель добежала до места, глаза ее наполнились ужасом. Корабль полыхал как спичка. Паруса занялись пламенем. Мачта накренилась и уже готова была свалиться в бушующее пламя.  
— НЕТТТТ!!!!!!!!!!!!! — это был истошный крик, рвавшийся из самых недр ее души. Это был крик нестерпимой боли, отчаяния, крик, когда надежды больше нет.  
Она поднялась и пошла к горящему кораблю, словно помешанная, готовая броситься в это же пламя и сгореть, словно принесенная в жертву богам. Флоки чудом удалось оттащить ее от полыхавшего корабля.  
К утру пожар был потушен. Люди потихоньку стали расходиться по домам.  
Лишь Эриель сидела рядом с теми остатками, которые лежали в воде и дыму. Она не могла больше плакать, ее застывший взгляд пугал Флоки. Он крепко прижал девушку к себе и не выпускал из своих объятий, опасаясь, что бы та не сделала что-нибудь с собой. Флоки знал, ЧТО значит для нее этот корабль.  
Харальда и Хальфдана нигде не было.  
Весть о пожаре быстро разнеслась по всему Каттегату. Лагерта отдала приказ помогать всем жителям кто чем может, но помочь восстановить корабль для Эри. Также она приказала охранять будущий корабль. Стража была выставленная вокруг места строительства, а также рядом с самой пристанью.  
— Все будет хорошо, Эри. Ты не должна так убиваться. Мне тоже было больно видеть как наше детище было охвачено огнем. — сказал Флоки. Он собирал инструменты и топоры, чтобы снова приняться за работу — Не горюй, Эри, мы восстановим корабль. Еще лучше, чем прежде. Сгорела лишь мачта, паруса и несколько…  
— Я видела, Флоки, видела, что стало с кораблем. — прервала его Эри. Лицо ее было серьезным — Это Харальд…  
— Ты уверенна? — Флоки в глубине души был с ней согласен.  
— Ты сам и я тоже слышали, Хальфдан послал ему весть о том, что намерен уехать со мной — Эриель была уверенна в своей правоте как никогда. — И потом, разве можно верить Харальду? Все его слова — лишь ложь! Вспомни, как он поступил со мной, обещая отпустить? Говорил, что не тронет и волоса на моей голове — а сам, чуть не зарубил меня своим топором! Он обещал, что подарит мне свободу и отпустит меня — а сам, наверное, уже пожалел об этом! Он говорил, что Хальфдан, его любимый брат, имеет право на свою жизнь, а что же на деле? Харальд, словно любящая ревнивая жена, избрал самую худшую тактику — тирания, она еще никогда не приносила плодов…  
— Ты права — неожиданно из-за кустов, показался Хальфдан. Руки его были в крови, лицо сильно разбито. А сочившаяся кровь из рассеченной правой брови заливая глаза. — Харальд не хочет отпускать ни тебя, ни меня.  
Хальфдан с трудом выдохнул и присел, опираясь спиной на ствол рядом стоящего дерева.  
— О, боги! — глаза Флоки округлились — кто же это тебя так отделал?  
— Угадай — усмехнулся Хальфдан, вытерая кровь с лица.  
— Еще сомневаешься? — Эриель поглядела на плотника.  
— Уверен в одном — нам нужно как можно быстрее восстановить корабль, не известно, что придет в голову твоему неугомонному братцу! — Флоки решительно взвалил мешок с инструментами на спину.  
— Вам теперь никто не сможет помешать, даже сам Харальд с его людьми. Я позабочусь об этом — раздался знакомый женский голос. Это была Лагерта, которая пришла к верфи Флоки, в сопровождении нескольких воительниц — Ты сможешь уплыть домой, Эри — с этими словами она крепко обняла девушку.

***

Снова началось строительство. Люди со всего Каттегата помогали, чем только могли. Эри пропадала целыми днями около своего опаленного корабля, прерываясь лишь на еду и сон. Она спала рядом, не смотря на установленную Лагертой охрану. Никто не посмел обвинить Харальда в поджоге напрямую, никто не хотел прямой стычки с людьми Прекрасноволосого, который уже не первый день гостил в Каттегате. Бьорн Железнобокий не хотел верить в такое вероломство Харальда, даже, когда сама Лагерта поделились с ним своими сомнениями. Она была разочарована, видя как ее единственный сын слепо верит Прекрасноволосому, не смотря на его поступки.  
Прошло некоторое время. Строительство было закончено. Стояла ясная солнечная погода, был легкий ветер, а ноги Эриель сами вели ее к трюмам, набивая свободные места тюками и всем необходимым для дальнего путешествия. Флоки, Хальфдан и еще несколько человек, занимались тем же. Бёдвар запасал оружие.  
Все это время воины, по приказу Лагерты, не отходили от коробя ни на шаг. Эри видела, как Харальд прогуливался неподалеку, изредка наблюдая за погрузкой вещей и провизии.  
Его лицо было хмурым. Прекрасноволосый то и дело бросал на Эриель злобный горящий взгляд.  
Прошло еще несколько дней и вот наконец-то наступил тот самый момент, которого так долго ждала Эри. Все было готово к отплытию и уже ни что не могло ее остановить.  
Многие люди собрались тогда на пристани Каттегата, чтобы проводить ту, которая когда-то спасла их и их землю. Лагерта и Бьорн были здесь и как все провожали Эри, Бёдвара и Хальфдана в долгий путь.  
Флоки не скрывал своей радости и слез одновременно. Хельга плакала, обнимала девушку и никак не хотела отпускать ее. Дети в последний раз обняли свою королеву и своего старшего брата. По щекам Фриды текли слезы — ей не хотелось, чтобы ее спасительница теперь оставила их.  
— Ну что вы, любимые мои, не плачьте! Возможно, если захотят все боги, которые существуют на свете, когда-нибудь я обязательно вернусь в эти холодные земли. Я люблю вас всех. Я отправляюсь в свои земли, к своему народу! — Эри обнимала всех подряд, стараясь провести последние моменты с теми, кто стал ей по-настоящему дорог за все это время.  
Бёдвар потрепал своих младших братьев по загривкам, посадив их на руки Флоки, и стал подниматься на корабль. Хальфдан и Хельга долго прощались, а после он и Бьорн обнялись, словно были родные братья.  
— Я буду очень скучать по тебе, Хальфдан — Бьорн крепко обнимал его. — Мы всегда будем ждать вас в Каттегате. Запомните — это ваш дом!  
Хальфдан улыбаясь, подошел к кораблю и стал отвязывать канаты. В этот момент, когда никто не ожидал, на пристани появился сам король Харальд Прекрасноволосый. Вместе с ним был весь его дроттинг, а также небольшой отряд воинов. Лицо Харальда казалось бледным, но привычная улыбка по-прежнему играла на его устах. Его топор тоже был при нем.  
— Не хочет ли моя красавица попрощаться и со мной?! — громко спросил Прекрасноволосый, разводя руками, толпа тут же расступилась. Никто бы не осмеливался встать на пути у Харальда. Даже Бьорн насторожился и закрыл собой Лагерту.  
— Мы уже давно все сказали друг друг, Харальд — ответила Эри, — Ты отпустил меня с миром. Что ж. Это благородно и делает тебе честь. Да благословят тебя боги.  
— Я не могу отпустить тебя — неожиданно сказал Прекрасноволосый. Дроттинг окружил Эриель, Хальфдана и Бёдвара. — Я потерял своего брата, который все же решился оставить меня. Предатель! — рявкнул Харальд, гладя на Хальфдана. — Но я не могу расстаться с тобой. Даже, если это будет стоить мне очень дорого! Ты останешься со мной! Навсегда!  
Хальфдан молча поднимался на корабль, не оглядываясь на своего старшего брата.  
— Нет — ответила Эри — Я больше никому не принадлежу! И не принадлежала никогда! Я свободна и не позволю накинуть на свою шею ошейник!  
Несколько воинов Лагерты вынули свои мечи из ножен, но Бьорн жестом приказал вернуть свое оружие на место. Конфликт, в любую минут мог перерасти в неравный бой. Кораблей Прекрасноволосого на пристанях Каттегата было больше, чем их собственных. Воины, по численности, все еще превосходили их силы. Железнобокий не хотел больше войны.  
— Ты уже это сделала — рассмеялся Харальд — тогда, когда полюбила меня. Ты не можешь это отрицать. Тебе не победить меня и свои чувства ко мне.  
— Для того, чтобы побеждать врага, надо знать его идеологию, чем он дышит, его богов, его стремления, а учиться этому во время боя — обрекать себя на поражение. — Эриель выхватила меч из ножен. — Я отдала тебе лишь то, чего ты так хотел. Но не более.  
Харальд пришел в исступление, услышав такой ответ. Растоптать его чувства, при всех…  
Эриель повернулась и хотела подняться на корабль, сделав сигнал Бёдвару и Хальфдану поднимать паруса, как услышала за своей спиной лязг оружия, который Харальд достал из ножен.  
— Я вижу, твоя жажда мести по отношению ко мне, никуда не делась — он медленно подошел к ней со спины.  
— Нет, хуже — Эриель повернулась и выпалила глядя Харальду в глаза — мне плевать на тебя!  
— Неужели, ты хочешь так глупо умереть?! И из-за чего? Из-за какого-то корабля?! — глаза Харальда горели синем огнем. Но голос его дрогнул.  
— Ты ничего не понял, Харальд! — Эриель была готова к жестокой стычке. — Я готова умереть за то, ради чего стоить жить! За мою сожженную землю! За свою свободу и мой дом!  
Харальд жестом остановил своих воинов. Некоторые из его людей не очень-то хотели выступать против, хоть и бывшей королевы.  
— Будь же мужчиной и на деле сдержи свое обещание! — Эриель смотрела ему прямо в глаза. Страха больше не было.  
Харальд мотнул головой, прокусив губу до крови, он издал истошный вопль. Руки его дрожали. Не выдержав больше, он метнул топор прямо в мачту корабля.  
— Убирайся! — крикнул он в отчаянии. Лицо исказилось злой надменной гримасой. Рисунки и зверь на его шее забились в агонии. — Убирайся в свои земли…  
Эриель, словно подстегиваемая плетью, просто взлетела на корабль.  
Ветер поднимался, пора.  
Быстрей! Хальфдан! Паруса! Парусааа!!! — кричала Эри, изо всех сил нанося удары по канатам, удерживающие корабль у пристани.  
Она видела как воины Харальда сцепились с людьми из Каттегата. Она видела как раздосадованный Харальд что-то кричал и как Бьорн еле удержал его, чтобы тот не выпустил горящую стрелу им вслед.  
Корабль отчалил от берегов холодных северных земель. Паруса расправились и налились силой ветра. Быстрые сильные волны несли мощный стан по синей глади. Свобода.  
Махнув последний раз на прощание Флоки и Хельге, Эриель уже больше не оборачивалась на Каттегат. Ее глаза были устремлены прямо на горизонт. Вдаль. Туда, где далеко, за морями и океанами, за тысячи верст и за самыми дальними землями, был ее дом.  
Каттегат скрылся из виду и теперь их окружали лишь волны, несущие корабль в далекие края.  
— Не думал, что из-за женщины можно так убиваться — проговорил Уббе, глядя на уплывающий корабль и разгневанного Харальда, которого Железнобокий все же держал Прекрасноволосого обеими руками.  
— Харальд потерял не просто женщину — отвели ему Хвицерк — он потерял часть своей мечты. Часть себя. И не может с этим смириться. А потерять мечту всегда очень больно, почти, как потерять родного брата.  
Уббе и Хвицерк переглянулись.  
— Я бы никогда не пошел против тебя, брат, никогда не поднял бы на тебя свой меч — Уббе обнял младшего брата. Так они стояли и смотрели на уплывающий корабль.

***

Попутный ветер расправлял паруса. Солнце светило и погода была на редкость хорошей. Хоть путь был не близким, Эри знала, что спустя месяц или немного больше, она увидит родные теплые берега. Где солнце теплее, небо синее и выше, где вечное лето и цветут деревья. Где нет боли и горя. Где есть ее созданные корабли. Земли великих открытий, земли мудрости и всего живого.  
Бёдвар, который еще никогда не плавал так далеко, он был впечатлен и первые дни не отходил от борта корабля, время время вглядываясь в даль в надежде разглядеть землю. Но было еще слишком рано.  
— Наверно, тебе было трудно сделать свой выбор — Хальфдан протянул Эри кусок хлеба с копченым мясом. Он все время вспоминал всю жизнь, проведенную рядом с братом, все те моменты рядом с ним. Все вставало снова и снова перед глазами, как будто, это было вчера. Их битвы, а они связывают мужчин крепче, чем любые узы. Тяжелое страшное расставание со своим братом… Вся его жизнь…  
— Не труднее, чем тебе ил Бёдвару — ответила Эри тихим голосом. — Каждый из нас оторвал от себя то, что раньше бы никогда… и пожертвовать самым дорогим…  
Слова застряли у нее в горле. Она не хотела показывать своих переживаний. Эри знала, всем троим пришлось нелегко. Знала истинную цену…  
— Это так, но мы обрели свободу и мы сможем увидеть весь мир — Хальфдан, не смотря на грусть, пытался улыбаться.  
— Да…не раздумывая долго о цене…иногда, так даже лучше — Эри отвернулась и смотрела на волны. — Если б мы начала слишком долго думать, мы бы дали себе ложную надежду и ничего бы не изменилось. Мы все сделали правильно, Хальфдан. Ты не предавал своего брата.  
Корабль скользил по темно-синим волнам, унося с собой три отчаянных сердца.

***

Спустя еще несколько недель плавания им посчастливилось. На горизонте забрезжила земля. Корабль подходил все ближе и вот, еще мгновение, и показались башни и минареты. Купола дворца. Цветущие деревья. На пристанях трубили, возвещая о приближении необычного корабля.  
Халиф Абд, выглянул из окна своей библиотеки. Что-то ёкнуло в глубине его сердца. Он вскочил и схватил свою подзорную трубу. Халиф не мог поверить своим глазам…

— Дааа!!! Мы доплыли! — Эриель махала руками из всех сил. На башнях махали ей в ответ. На причале уже собирались люди. Хальфдан обнимал Бёдвара. Все трое стали кричать и размахивать руками. Радость наполнила их сердца.  
— Мы дома… — выдохнула Эри. Глаза ее светились счастьем. Теплые лучи утреннего солнца ласково гладили лицо. Легкий ветер нежно трепал волосы. Знакомые запахи и благоухание цветов наполняли воздух. Цветущие сады и встречали корабль. Халиф, сопровождаемый охраной и приближенными, спешил в гавань. Он ждал этого дня и верил, что Всемогущий вернет его любимую сестру домой.  
Все закончилось. Эри осела на теплый песок, распростертый под ее ногами… Руки зачерпнули большие горячие горсти… Слезы потекли у нее из глаз, но это не были слезы боли или отчаяния — это были слезы радости и облегчения.  
Она дома. Так решил Всемогущий. Так решил ее бог.


	45. Так решили боги. Часть третья

Дмитрий Глуховский. Метро 2034  
«… возвращения никогда не бывают случайны. Возвращаются, чтобы изменить что-то, чтобы что-то исправить. Иногда сам Господь ловит нас за шкирку и возвращает в то место, где мы случайно ускользнули из-под его ока, чтобы исполнить свой приговор — или дать нам второй шанс.»

Прошло почти полтора года с того момента, как Эриель, Хальфдан и Бёдвар покинули земли Каттегата. Флоки часто пропадал, а верфи, просто сидя на берегу. За это время он постарел, стал более грустным и задумчивым, но боги всегда жили бок о бок с тем, кто как никто чтил их.  
Была поздняя осень. Северные ветра приносили с собой холод и первую изморозь. Флоки впервые почувствовал приближающуюся старость. Его гладкая, уже без единого волоска голова, разукрашенная черными рисунками, опустилась со вздохом на грудь. Длинная борода с проседью стала еще больше и доходила плотнику почти до пояса. Руки все чаще не слушались, а глаза стали не такими зоркими как раньше.  
Все чаще какая-то странная грусть наполняла его сердце. Он скучал, сегодня работа не спорилась.  
— Эриель… — тихо проговорил он — где же ты? Где наша девочка… Кто теперь будет строить столь прекрасные корабли, Флоки стал слишком стар для этого…  
Он уныло побрел домой, там его ждала его любимая Хельга, накрывая на стол. Ужин был готов и дымился в большом котле.  
— Флоки, ты так долго пробыл на верфи сегодня — Хельга внимательно смотрела на мужа. — Садись, будем ужинать.  
— Я должен принести жертву, Хельга — ответил Флоки и галаза его загорелись. — Хочу попросить богов о невозможном.  
— О чем ты? — Хельга была немного напугана, в последний раз она видела Флоки таким странным перед убийством Аттельстана.  
— Хочу попросить богов, чтобы наша Эри вернулась — ответил плотник и глаза его наполнись грустью.  
— Попроси, обязательно — Хельга крепко обняла своего мужа. Они очень скучали по Эриель, не зная, жива ли она…

***

Несколькими месяцами ранее… Марокко, недалеко от Танжера…  
— Верблюд самое диковинное животное, что мне удалось увидеть на этом свете — теперь Хальфдан мастерски сидел наверху и не боялся, как раньше, этого странного животного.  
— Корабль пустыни еще никто не смог заменить — отвечала Эриель, чуть отодвигая ткань чалмы от лица — Бёдвар держись ногами чуть крепче, не бойся, этот довольно смирный. Мы почти приехали.  
— Слава богам, — слабо отвечал Бёдвар, его сильно укачало.  
— Наконец-то, — сам Халиф Абд вышел из шатра им навстречу — я уж было подумал, что с вами что-то стряслось.  
— Все хорошо — Эри улыбалась и осторожно давала команду верблюду опуститься. — А вот у тебя какой-то озабоченный вид. Что-то случилось?  
— Я приглашаю всех вас на ужин, после поговорим — любезно ответил халиф. Эри знала, что брат не хочет оглашать случившееся вслух.  
После ужина халиф уединился в своем шатре с Эри. Он не хотел, чтобы их разговор мог кто-либо слышать.  
— Вот — тихо сказал он, протягивая письмо Эриель — можешь прочитать, а потом послушать меня или наоборот.  
— Говори — Эр насторожилась. — Я тебя слушаю.  
— Король северян напал на Йорк, вместе со своим флотом. Взяв город и прилегающие территории под полный контроль. — начала Абд, швырнул с досадой несколько писем на стол — Король Альфред письма шлет. Прямо не говорит, но просит помощи.  
— Что ты будешь делать? Вы же, вроде, заключили союз — Эри не понимала, куда клонит ее брат.  
— Не хочу отправлять наших людей на бессмысленную бойню и я не развяжу эту войну. Со своим флотом этот слабый король Альфред уже обречен на поражение. Он слаб, но мудрости ему хватает. Я приказал убить посланника и подчистить все возможные следы. Никто даже не узнает доехал ли посланник короля…  
С этими словами халиф подошел к костру и швырнул туда письма. Последнее письмо, которое было в руках Эри, постигла также участь, как только девушка закончила его читать.  
— Раз ты принял решение, зачем сказал мне об этом? — Эри не понимала брата.  
— Сам не знаю — задумчиво ответил тот — ты изменилась. Возможно, захотел поделиться своими мыслями.  
— Если бы речь не шла о северном короле, ты бы даже не подумал сообщиться мне — Эри улыбнулась, брат правил страной не первый год и ловко лавировал между врагами и потенциальными союзниками, умело вычисляя выгоды для своего государства, он не любил рисковать своими людьми, если это не несло никакой выгоды его стране и его народу.  
— Может быть, но так захотел Всемогущий — выкрутился халиф с такой же простодушной улыбкой. — Совсем скоро мы отплываем домой, а потом, я поручу тебе одно небольшое дело, если ты не будешь против.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду спасть, денек выдался еще тот — Эри прекрасно знала, какое коварство может скрываться за этой улыбкой. Он не зря упомянул Харальда. Но чего же Абд хотел на самом деле? Эри всю ночь не могла сомкнуть глаз, терзаясь этой мыслью. Зачем он рассказал ей про короля северян…

***

Прошло много времени с тех самых пор как он и Эриель расстались. Она уплыла свои теплые далекие земли, а он остался здесь, в своих холодных, пронизывающих ветрами. Жизнь продолжалась, ему нужна была королева, которая подарила бы Харальду наследников. Теперь, когда он стал королем всего Севера — выбор был огромен.  
Многие ярлы были не прочь посватать своих дочерей за него, многие конунги желали породниться с таким могущественным и отважным правителем. Харальд нехотя, но согласился на очередные смотрины и знакомство, этого требовала необходимость. Прекрасноволосый дал свое согласие и через неделю, в Вестфолд должны были приехать один из его верных ярлов со своими дочерьми, а также с его женой и тремя старшими сыновьями. Младшая дочь ярла была еще слишком мала для замужества, а вот старшая Хенрика как раз была в том возрасте, когда ей пришла пора для замужества.  
Это была крепкая, хорошего роста, девушка, с густыми белокурыми волосами. Румянец на ее лице говорил о физическом здоровье и хорошем уходе, ее кожа, светлая, словно молоко, была настолько нежно и без единого изъяна, что некоторые скальды сложили несколько песен в честь красавицы.  
Прекрасноволосый сам со своими людьми вышел встречать корабли с будущей супругой и ее семьей. Он знал ее отца уже многие года, ярл был всегда на стороне Харальда и поддерживал его в битвах, и походах.  
Это был тот самый случай, когда их добрую и проверенную временем дружбу, как нельзя лучше, можно было скрепить таким удачным союзом. Харальд тепло приветствовал своего соратника и его семью, он не терял времени и очень хорошо разглядел потенциальную будущую жену.  
Она была предметом мечтаний многих знатных воинов, слыла идеальным образчиком северной красоты, а в добавок к этому была здоровая и крепкая. Просто идеал жены, которая способна родить много сыновей.  
Вечером был пир, который являлся и смотринами заодно. Харальд как всегда говорил тосты и осушал свой кубок, воины поддерживали и «сколл» раздавался чаще, чем обычно.  
Прекрасноволосый весь вечер, к большому удовольствию ярла, разглядывал старшую из дочерей.  
Хенрика разительно отличалась от хрупкой Эриель, гладкая нежная кожа, не тронутые работой руки, веселый нрав и блестящие голубые глаза. Надменная улыбка, говорила о привычке к постоянному вниманию и обожанию, особенно со стороны мужчин. Богатые украшения на шее, множество золотых браслетов на руках и редкой ткани платье, также красноречиво подчеркивали будущее богатое приданое. С подававшей еду рабыней Хенрика не церемонилась, не смотря на то, что это были рабыни, принадлежащие Харальду.  
Харальд задумался, отставив кубок.  
Ему вдруг вспомнила Эриель. Ее самый первый день после того, как он украл ее из Вестфолда. Как она сидела рядом с ним за столом. Как она смущалась от множество направленных на нее чужих взглядов.  
Ему вдруг почудилось, что вот мимо столов идет она…его Эриель… совсем как в тот день… Он мотнул головой, стараясь разогнать видение. Он не был пьян… Харальд не мог представить больше никого рядом с собой…  
Какая-то непреодолимая сила тянула его прочь из большого зала длинного дома, где продолжался веселый пир.  
Харальд поднялся со своего места и извинившись перед дорогими гостями вышел из зала.  
Его что-то гнало на пристань. Холодный ветер и воздух освежили его лицо, но не мысли. Рядом никого не было. Лишь плеск волн, да завывающий ветер. Он словно зачарованный смотрел на волны и на горизонт, словно надеясь увидеть корабль, которые вернут ему ту, кого он никак не мог вырвать из своего сердца. Как не пытался Харальд забыть, у него ничего не выходило.  
— Где ты, Эри…жива ли ты… — прошептал он, вглядываясь до боли в проклятые холодные воды — Один, бог богов, молю тебя… я принесу тебе любую жертву, лишь бы ты вернул ее…  
Но задерживаться было нечего, законы гостеприимства требовали присутствия короля за столом. Харальд еще раз окинул взглядом горизонт и быстрым шагом вернулся в большой зал длинного дома.  
Скоро должен был состояться новый поход на Йорк и Харальд нуждался в людях. Бьорн Железнобокий и Хвицерк отправились с ним.

***

Харальд улыбался своей привычной улыбкой, но на этот раз в ней было что-то грустное. Казалось, самого могущественного короля Севера ничего не радовало, даже победоносная битва за Йорк.  
Воины разбирали награбленное, разводили костры, на которых тут же готовили свежее мясо. Выкатив несколько бочек из ближайшего разоренного монастыря, разливали вино в подходящие по размеру посудины. Бьорн Железнобокий обнимал своего младшего брата Хвицерка, который пошел вместе с ним в этот поход. Хвицерк валился с ног от усталости и тихо присел рядом с Харальдом, который был словно не сними. Нет, его тело были здесь, вместе со своими воинами и товарища по оружию, но мысли его были далеко…  
— Поздравляю, король Харальд — радостный Хвицерк приземлился неподалеку — мы взяли Йорк! Теперь мечта моего отца сбудется.  
— Да, Хвицерк — ответил тот, как-то безрадостно и немного равнодушно, что было не свойственно Прекрасноволосому — мы сделали это. Сидя посреди разграбленного опаленного города, слушая крики добиваемых, видя как его воины растаскивают золотые и серебряные вещи из монастыря, домов и церкви, как тащят пленных плачущих женщин для развлечений. Его глаза остановились на догорающей ограде монастырского сада… Опаленная земля… Это было единственным, что они оставляли за собой позади.  
— О чем задумался, Харальд? Мы победили — Железнобокий протянул ему кувшин с вином, присаживаясь рядом с ним и Хвицерком.  
— О том, кто останется здесь, хотя бы на какое-то время, чтобы удерживать, теперь уже наши земли — задумчиво проговорил Прекрасноволосый.  
— Уббе приедет к нам с подмогой через несколько дней — ободрил его Бьорн.  
— Что ж, Бьорн, думаю теперь я смогу спокойно уплыть домой… — нетипичное для Харальда поведение насторожило Железнобокого.  
— Что с тобой, Харальд? Ты словно сам не свой? — Бьорн внимательно смотрел на Прекрасноволосого, застывшего с кувшином в руках.  
— Все хорошо, Бьорн. Я рад, что мы все вместе сражаемся и следуем нашим мечтам и амбициям — Харальд снова улыбнулся — Выпьем за это! Сколл!  
— Сколл! — повторили Бьорн и Хвицерк, отпивая вино.  
— А вино не такое уж плохое у этих христиан! — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый, поднимаясь и похлопывая Бьорна по плечу. Харальд решил немного пройтись и умыться после тяжелой битвы.  
Неожиданно до его слуха донесся пронзительный женский крик. Сначала, Прекрасноволосый не обратил внимания, подумаешь, кто-то из его воинов решил повеселиться с одной из пленных женщин. Харальд зевнул и вымыл лицо и руки в ближайшем корыте, где была чистая вода для скота.  
Крик усиливался. Харальд повернулся и посмотрел откуда доносились истошные вопли. Это был загон для скота, куда одни из его воинов утащил молодую саксонскую крестьянку и уже рвал на ней одежду в предвкушении получить желаемое здесь и сейчас. Девушка не сдавалась и сопротивлялась. Ее волосы были растрепаны и раскиданы по плечам, не смотря на то, что противник был раза в два выше и намного сильнее ее, девушка решив бороться до последнего, схватила топор для рубки дров и пыталась им защититься от свирепого мужчины.  
Эта сцена напомнила Харальду его самую первую встречу с Эриель. Он, не долго раздумывая, перемахнул через ограду загона.  
— А не уступишь ли мне девку? — Харальд весело хлопнул викинга по спине.  
Воин в запале замахнулся было на позади стоявшего Прекрасноволосого, но признав в его лице короля, остановился.  
— Король Харальд… — опешивший воин не ожидал такого напора.  
— Вот, держи! Выпей за нашу победу! — Харальд протянул ему свой кошель и серебряный кувшин с недопитым вином — И выбери себе кого-нибудь другого. Прости, друг.  
Воин не решился спорить с самим королем и выпив из кувшина остатки вина отправился ко остальным, сидевшим около костра.  
Оставшись на едине с испуганной саксонской девушкой, Харальд успел разглядеть ее с головы до ног. Девушка по-прежнему держала в руках топор, но руки у нее дрожали. Вырвать опор из ее рук было для Харальда делом одной минут, он взял девушку за шиворот и потащил за собой. Вытащив ее через ограду с другой стороны, Харальд прошел еще немного, убедившись, что рядом нет никого из воинов и за ними никто не идет.  
— Уходи — тихо сказал он и рукой показал девушке на лес. — Иди же!  
Девушка бегом бросилась в лесную чащу.  
Пройдя еще немного, Прекрасноволосый опустился прямо на землю, вынув свой меч из ножен, он начертил руну и так сидел еще долго, раздумывая о чем-то своем.  
Через несколько дней приехал Уббе со своими воина из Каттегата и Торви с детьми.  
Решив поселиться в этих землях, старший их сыновей Рагнара Лодброка, все же исполнил мечут своего отца.

***  
Эрих Мария Ремарк. Гэм  
«А разве гавани существуют не затем, чтобы снова и снова заходить в них после долгого плавания?»

Однажды ранним утром Флоки стоял на самом берегу, холодные темные воды омывали его ноги, каждый раз разбиваясь о его высокие кожаные сапоги. Он по привычке смотрел на горизонт и всходившее солнце. Лучи еще были теплыми и каждое утро продолжали свою неравную борьбу с осенним холодом.  
Вдруг, вдалеке, Флоки увидел корабль. Сначала, он решил, что ему это кажется, но когда знакомые очертания стали еще ближе. То ли боги услышали его, то ли пожалели несчастного старого Флоки, но это был тот самый корабль.  
Боги услышали его… Солнце входило. Флоки опрометью кинулся к главной пристани Каттегата, Хельга лишь успела спросить куда он так спешит в такую рань. Плотник лишь крикнул — Боги услышали бедного Флоки! Хельга!!! Она вернулась!!! Наша Эри вернулась!  
— Слава богам… она вернулась…- прошептала Хельга, прижимая руки к груди.  
Флоки добежал до пристани и еле переводя дух размахивал руками. Народ стал собираться на главной пристани.  
— Смотрите, они вернулись! Вернулись! — раздавались голоса в толпе собравшихся.  
— Это же Эриель! Да, это он и Бёдвар — подхватывали другие. — Они живы!  
Слухи о прибытие корабля бытсро дошли до Лагерты. Она сама со своими приближенными вышла встречать их.  
— Вот и сбылась воля богов — проговорила она, подойдя к Хельге, которая застыла рядом с Флоки не веря своим глазам.  
— Эриель вернулась, теперь все должно быть очень хорошо — улыбаясь сказала Хельга.  
— С ней Бёдвар и Хальфдан! — Флоки обнял Хельгу и закружил, что было сил.  
— Смотрите — выкрикнул кто-то — с ними еще три корабля.  
И действительно, помимо корабля Эри с ними было еще несколько. Это были купцы и воины, которых халиф Абд отправил вместе с ними в качестве охраны.  
Знакомые берега Каттегата, пронизывающий насквозь ветер и холодная земля. После долгого времени проведенного в южных землях Хальфдан невольно кутался в свой теплый плащ, только теперь он понял, что испытала Эри, когда оказалась здесь впервые.  
Его обгорелое, под южным солнцем, лицо и опаленные брови теперь бросилась в глаза и казались немного непривычными. Бёдвар тоже теперь имел смуглый оттенок кожи, но ему повезло больше и благодаря тому, что он следовал советам Эри, ему удалось избежать солнечных ожогов. Он возмужал и казался совсем взрослым. Его роскошный восточный наряд составлял разительный контраст с местными, Бёдвар был похож на молодого заморского принца из дальних земель, да и так, что его родные младшие братья не сразу признали его. Фрида смущаясь тоже вышла встречать его.  
— Добро пожаловать в Каттегат! — Лагерта с радостью обняла Эриель. — Кто это с тобой?  
— Это мои люди, наши воины — Эри с гордостью показала на одетых во все черное, необычных мужчин. — Они охраняли нас во время нашего путешествия.  
— Их немного, всего двадцать — удивилась Лагерта.  
— Да, зато каждый из них стоит сотни! — рассмеялся Хальфдан, который уже успел обнять Флоки и Хельгу.  
— Рада видеть тебя живым, Хальфдан. — продолжала Лагерта, жестом приглашая пройти с ней в длинный дом — твой брат и мой сын уплыли в поход, завоевывать земли Йорка. Надеюсь, к Йолю они вернуться.  
— Его амбиции всегда были для Харальда на первом месте — ответил Хальфдан, следуя за Лагертой в большой зал длинного дома.  
Эриель шла под руку с Хельгой, а Флоки не отпускал от себя подросшего Бёдвара, который обнимал его одной рукой, а другой обнимал Фриду. Рядом с ним шли его младшие уже изрядно подросшие братья. Такой веселой компанией они вошли в большой зал.  
— Что ты видел во время вашего столь долгого путешествия? — Лагерте было интересно, где они так долго пропадали.  
— Больше всего меня поразила пустыня — отвечал Хальфдан и глаза его загорелись веселым огнем.  
— Что же ты там видел? — спросила одна из приближенных воительниц.  
— Ничего. Там нет ничего, лишь горячий песок, ускользающий сквозь пальцы, как наша жизнь — задумчиво отозвался Хальфдан.  
— Просто Хальфдан застал пустыню летом, — Эриель ловко разворачивала небольшой сверток с картой. — А вот если бы ты увидел пустыню весной — ты бы поразился насколько она полна жизни!  
— Эриель, ты вернулась по собственно воле или. — Лагерта знала, чего стоило Эри уплыть домой.  
— Мой брат поручил мне прибыть к вам и заключить мир. А также, раз уж Каттегат стал крупным торговым городом, сопроводить наших купцов с богатым товаром. Пока, кроме меня и халифа, никто не владеет вашим языком. Мой брат должен править, поэтому мне ничего больше не оставалось, как выбрать этот удел. Наши купцы привезли вам редкие, диковинные товары. Специи, редкие ткани, отличной выделки кожу и самое главное — оружие из редкой дамасской стали. Наши южные союзники делают лучшее в мире оружие. Их искусство еще никому не удалось превзойти. — с этими словами Эриель вынула меч необычной формы из своих ножен. Меч заиграл в свете свечей.  
Она протянула его Лагерте. Воительница была поражена легкости и красоте необычного подарка.  
— Это лучшие мечи, которые только можно отыскать во всем мире — Эри с гордостью протянула Лагерте и ножны. Восхищению воительницы не было предела. Это была очень редкая и искусная работа — Пусть послужит тебе во благо.  
— Это подарок достойный королей — Лагерта поблагодарила Эри и снова обняла ее.  
— Значит, после, ты снова вернешься обратно? — с сомнениями с голосе спросил Флоки.  
— Я еще не знаю, Флоки. У меня есть одно не законченно дело, — Эриель остановилась на полу-слове.  
— Ты не говорила. Какое? — поинтересовался Хальфдан, который впервые слышал такое заявление.  
— Дело касается лишь меня и твоего брата — Эри помедлив, довела свою мысль до конца. — Так что, пока Харальд не вернулся я буду здесь в Каттегате.  
— Ты что — Хальфдан насторожился. Он не хотел новых стычек между ними, особенно теперь, когда все так хорошо складывалось. За все это время он и Эриель привыкли друг к другу и ему казалось, что она стала забывать о его брате. — Ты решила его убить? Последний раз, когда меня удалось повидаться с Харальдом, чуть не окончился для меня потерей головы.  
— Что же тебя спасло? — Эри поглядела на него.  
— Никогда не догадаешься — меня спасло дерево. Его меч застрял и… — Хальфдан развел руками и рассмеялся.  
— Я не буду биться с ним. — твердо ответила она. — Мне всего лишь нужно задать ему один единственный вопрос. Больше ничего.  
— Я не могу отпустить тебя одну — решительно ответил Хальфдан и его глаза снова загорелись — за последнее время нам столько удалось пережить вместе, я не оставлю тебя на едине с ним.  
— Я тоже поеду с тобой — Бёдвар поднялся со своего места. — Мы отправимся с тобой хоть в сам Хель!  
— Да! — подхватил Хальфдан и тоже вскочил со своего места, поднимая кубок.  
— Спасибо, друзья мои — Эри грустно улыбнулась — мы поедем в Вестфолд, как только король вернется в свои земли. Я рада, рада видеть вас всех. Живыми.

***

Прошло несколько недель и снова на горизонте показались корабли. На этот раз к берегам Каттегата приближались драккары Бьорна Железнобокого. Все жители собрались на берегу снова встречая родных и близких.  
— Вот мы и дома — Бьорн обнимал Лагерту и крепко прижимал ее к себе, он как никогда соскучился по дому.  
— Рада видеть тебя, Бьорн. Рада, что ты жив — Лагерта снова обнимала сына. Взгляд Железнобокого задержался на Хальфдане и Эриель.  
— Вы живы! Вы в Каттегате! — он и Хальфдан бросились обнимать друг друга.  
— Нам вес же удалось повидать далекие земли — гордо и довольно сказал Хальфдан.  
— Мы с твоим братом ходили на Йорк. Уббе остался там, сбылась мечта нашего отца. — Бьорн перевел свой взгляд на Эриель. Она очень изменилась и необычные восточные одежды, смуглое загорелое лицо и живой румянец — все это привлекали еще больше внимания, чем прежде. — А с Харальдом мы расстались несколько дней назад, он поплыл к себе в Вестфолд, а после, я пригласил его к нам. На праздник начала зимы.  
— Значит, мой брат жив и с ним все хорошо — задумчиво проговорил Хальфдан.  
— Он очень скучает по тебе. И по… — Бьорн не закончил свою фразу, а лишь глазами указал Хальфдану на Эри. — Хоть и не говорит этого.  
— Значит, нам пора плыть в Вестфолд — решительно ответил Хальфдан.  
— Вы же не так давно вернулись — сказал Флоки, который подошел к Бьорну, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
— Ты же знаешь, нам нужно — настаивал Хальфдан.  
— Кому это нужно — тебе или Эри? — язвительно спросил плотник.  
— Это нужно Эри, значит нужно и мне. Он мой брат и я не видел его почти два года — Хальфдан запахнул плащ.  
— Правильно решили. Вы нужны ему — вы оба — Бьорн похлопал Хальфдана по плечу.  
Через день начались скорые сборы. А еще через два дня корабль с Эриель, Хальфданом и Бёдваром отправился в Вестфолд.  
Флоки опять стоял на пристани и задумчиво глядел на горизонт.  
— Ты думаешь, Эри задумала что-то? — осторожно спросила Хельга.  
— Я думаю, Эри собирается совершить самую большую ошибку — с горечью ответил Флоки, обнимая свою любимую жену. — Если только боги не уберегут ее…

***

Эрих Мария Ремарк. Возвращение  
«И вдруг меня охватывает несказанная печаль, которую несёт в себе время; оно течёт и течёт, и меняется, а когда оглянешься, ничего от прежнего уже не осталось. Да, прощание всегда тяжело, но возвращение иной раз ещё тяжелее.»

Звуки рога огласили гавань Вестфолда. Король Харальд не ждал гостей и поэтому тот час же отдал приказ своим воинам обеспечить защиту прибрежной территории города.  
Сам же Прекрасноволосый наскоро одел теплый плащ и пристегнул к поясу еще и небольшой топор, который он располагал всегда за полой своего одеяния.  
Вместе со своим дроттингом он направился к главному причалу, откуда раздавались звуки рога.  
— Неужели! — Прекрасноволосый картинно раскинул руки, словно для объятий — Разрази меня гром Тора, это мой брат! Хальфдан, собственной персоной, решил вернуться домой?!  
— Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым брат — Хальфдан сошел на помост первым, заслоняя собой Эриель. — Наслышан о твоих новых подвигах в Йорке!  
— Ну, дай обниму тебя, раз решил вернуться, засранец! — Харальд рассмеялся и оба брата крепко обнялись — Я очень скучал по тебе, Хальфдан.  
— Я тоже, брат, я тоже — не отходя от Харальда ответил он. — Рад, что ты больше не сердишься на меня.  
— За все это время, пока ты шатался неизвестно где, мне очень тебя не хватало. Простою Рядом. Мы все же семья — Харальд снова обнял любимого брата.  
Эриель и Бёдвар сошли на помост и остановились чуть поодаль. Толпа приветствовала и их тоже. Некоторые воины склонялись перед Эри в небольшом поклоне. Никто из них не забыл ее. Эри также учтиво отвечала на их приветствие.  
— Эриель — оторвавшийся наконец от своего брата, Харальд протянул ей руку — добро пожаловать в Вестфолд.  
Он не видел ее довольно долго, Эриель изменилась. Южный загар и румянец были на ее лице, красивый необычный восточный наряд невероятно шел ее фигуре, но глаза были по-прежнему грустные, а седая прядь, которая раньше прорезала тонкой белой нитью ее каштановые волосы, теперь стала шире и белее. Морщинка залегла в уголках губ, Харальд понял — она много плакала. Поступь ее была уверенной и твердой, но дрожащие руки выдавали внутреннее волнение. Харальд вспомнил из последнее прощание — ему стало стыдно, за все те несчастья, что он причинил этой женщине. Но, как было ему свойственно, Прекрасноволосый умел скрывать свои истинные чувства и намерения и с улыбкой, как будто ничего не случилось, пригласил дорогих незваных гостей в большой зал.  
— Бёдвар! Как ты вырос! Уже мужчина и славный воин — Харальд с большим удовольствием обнял Бёдвара. Он любил этого юношу и не сердился, когда тот решил плыть с Эри. — Вестфолд всегда был и будет твоим домом!  
Бёдвар тоже был рад видеть своего короля, на какое-то время Харальд смог заменить ему отца и он был предан Прекрасноволосому, как когда-то и его покойный отец.  
Вечером было пир и Харальд поднимал тосты за возвращение своего любимого брата, за юного Бёдвара и Эриель.  
Весь вечер браться не расставались ни на миг. Хальфдан жарко рассказывал о своем прибывании в далеких теплых краях, о чудесах, которые ему удалось увидеть, о необычной еде и самом диковинном — о пустыне, которая настолько поразила Хальфдана, что оставила неизгладимый след в его памяти. Харальд с упоением слушал рассказы брата и наполнял кубок один за другим. Наступила ночь и гости стали понемногу расходиться. Молодой Бёдвар совсем захмелел и уже спал недалеко от Хальфдана.  
— Эри — Харальд видел как она устала с дороги — я провожу тебя в свои покои. Ты должна отдохнуть, а с Хальфданом, я чувствую мы проговорим всю ночь. Мы так долго не виделись, брат!  
— Спасибо, Харальд, но я приехала только лишь… — робко усталым голосом начала она.  
— Завтра — перебил ее Харальд — все расскажешь завтра, а сейчас, позволь проводить тебя.  
— Хорошо — Эри валилась с ног и только лишь кивнула ответ. — Доброй ночи, Хальфдан.  
— Доброй ночи, Эри. Отдохни как следует — Хальфдан уже наполнял очередной кубок брата и свой не забыл.  
Харальд отвел Эри в свои покои и уже собирался уйти, но он резко развернулся и вплотную подошел к ней.  
— Ты должно быть счастлива — со странной интонацией в голосе произнес Прекрасноволосый. Это не было ни вопросом, не утверждением.  
— Да, Харальд. Я была очень счастлива повидать свой дом, свои земли, своего брата — ответила она.  
— Я рад — отрезал Харальд — доброй ночи.  
— Доброй ночи — повторила Эри.  
Харальд подошел к двери и снова обернулся и очень внимательно посмотрел на нее. Все происходящее ему казалось каким-то странным сном, а не реальностью.  
— Я принес великую жертву Одину, чтобы он вернул тебя — холодно проговорил Прекрасноволосый, но его глаза прожигали Эриель насквозь, заставляя ее снова сжаться в комок. Харальд как-то недобро усмехнулся и добавил — Что ж, завтра поговорим. Доброй ночи.  
Он вышел из комнаты. Дверь осталась не запертой. Эриель повалилась на, когда-то знакомую ей, кровать. Мягкие шкуры и запах…его запах. Все осталось прежним, как-будто она никуда не уезжала. Эриель лежала так какое-то время. Сон, не смотря на усталость, никак не приходил. Она встала с постели и открыла окно. Холодный, уже почти морозный воздух ударил ей в лицо. Темное синее небо, по которому раскинулось множество мелких звезд, казалось таким далеким и завораживающим.  
Закрыв окно, она снова легла на постель и не раздеваясь, уткнулась в знакомые шкуры, вдыхая его запах. Ей стало страшно и больно, воспоминания нахлынули… Эриель поняла, какую она совершила ошибку — она не должна была возвращаться сюда. Она не должна была возвращаться в Вестфолд, она не должна была пытаться вернуть то, что давно ушло и уже никогда не вернется…  
На следующее утро Эриель все же решилась на то, ради чего она приплыла в Вестфолд — а именно, поговорить с Харальдом и наконец решить свою судьбу окончательно. Она не могла больше мучить ни себя, ни остальных, тех, кто ради нее пожертвовал слишком многим.  
Она пошла в большой зал, но к ее удивлению ее туда не пустили, один из воинов скала ей, что Харальд не отдавал такого приказа и без него она не могут пропустит ее к нему.  
Ей ничего не оставалось как прогуливаться до своего корабля, где уже суетился Бёдвар, раскладывая свеже выловленную рыбу по борту. Хальфдан, не смотря на ночь, проведенную со старшим братом за разговорами и крепкой выпивкой, был неподалеку, тренируясь с одним из местных воинов из дроттинга Харальда. Он выкрикнул приветствие и помахал рукой Эриель. Та помахала ему в ответ и пошла гулять дальше вдоль берега.  
Эриель всматривалась в даль и в темные воды, как неожиданно, за ее спиной раздались шаги. Это был Харальд, который без труда нашел ее.  
— Ты кажется хотела поговорить со мной — Прекрасноволосый был в приподнятом настроении. — Мне доложили.  
— Да, я хотела поговорить с тобой — ответила Эр, надменно насмешливый тон не перебил ее твердого желания сделать то, зачем она приплыла сюда. Но теперь, когда Харальд был так близко, она почувствовала какую-то нерешительность и даже страх.  
— Так значит ты счастлива и твой бог благосклонен к тебе — начал Харальд, его внимательные глаза ловили каждое ее движение. — Боги решили подшутить надо мной и снова ведут меня по пути, признаю, не самому для меня приятному — усмехнулся Прекрасноволосый.  
— Мы сами выбрали свой путь. Что-то или кто-то подтолкнули нас сделать именно такой выбор, но, это не боги, а мы сами — Эри села на песок. — Мы сами лепим свою судьбу, свою жизнь и свой конец.  
— Ты все же вернулась — Харальд сел рядом с ней. — Ты снова решила покинуть свой дом, свои земли, но ты вернулась именно сюда.  
— Я приехала вместе в купцами, чтобы сопроводить их в Каттегат и… — Эри наконец-то осмелилась посмотреть Харальду в галаза.  
— Нет, я о том, что ты вернулась сюда, ко мне, в Вестфолд — Прекрасноволосый глядел на нее своими голубыми блестящими глазами. Они не могли отвести взгляд друг от друга.  
— Потому что… — она с трудом могла озвучить свои мысли теперь, когда прошло столько времени и должно быть Харальд уже давно закрыл свое сердце для нее.  
— Потому что, что? — Харальд впился глазами в ее лицо. Он схватил ее за руку и не отпускал. — Зачем ты вернулась?!  
Эри собрала все сове мужество, теперь ей было уже все равно, даже, если Харальду она больше не нужна. Слова, которые были готовы сорваться с ее губ, душили ее. Эри посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала — Потому что, я люблю тебя… Я люблю тебя, Харальд.  
Глаза Харальда на какой-то миг смягчились, но он как-будто проснулся, мотнул головой и вот уже снова дикие злые искры опять зажглись. Презрительная гримаса на его лице и вместе с тем немного насмешливое выражение появились вновь.  
— Как интересно! — он скрестил руки на груди и язвительно улыбался. — Ты украла у меня брата! Ты сбежала от меня как последняя…воровка, которую застали с краденным. Ты всегда меня ненавидела, а теперь вот оно как… Значит любовь… Ахахаааа-хахааа!!! — Прекрасноволосый смеялся, звуки разносились по всему берегу словно раскаты грома.  
— Спасибо, что не ударил. Да… я знаю, я сама во всем виновата, только я одна — тихо сказала Эри, она поднялась и пошла прочь, в сторону своего корабля, где ее ждали Бёдвар и Хальфдан.


	46. Глава заключительная. То, чего все ищут...

Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери. Цитадель  
«Великая истина открылась мне. Я узнал: люди живут. А смысл их жизни в их доме. Дорога, ячменное поле, склон холма разговаривают по-разному с чужаком и с тем, кто здесь родился.»

***

«Счастье — это то, чего все ищут. Некоторые уверены, что найдут его, как только вернутся домой, другие думают, что найдут его, заведя новых друзей, …но есть и те, кто перестал искать счастье, потому что они поняли, что оно всё это время было у них в руках.»

В Каттегате намечался большой пир, наступал период жертвоприношений и грядущего праздника Йоль. Бьорн Железнобокий давно пригласил короля Харальда Прекрасноволосого в Каттегат, еще сразу после окончания их совместного похода на Йорк.  
Харальд с удовольствием принял его приглашение и вот уже сам Железнобокий стоял на главной пристани Каттегата, встречая приближающиеся драккары Прекрасноволосого с его людьми. Поскольку празднование было еще и чествованием победы над саксами и захватом новых земель, собралось очень много знатных гостей, ярлов и воинов, заслужившими уважение и доверие своими победами и преданностью.  
Харальд не в первый раз шел по широкому помосту главной гавани Каттегата. Надменное и довольное выражение не сходило с его лица.  
— Бьорн Железнобокий, очень рад тебя видеть! — Прекрасноволосый похлопал Бьорна по плечу тепло его поприветствовал. Воины выкрикивали его имя и славили могущественного короля. Теперь, когда авторитет Харальда укрепился еще больше, многие ярлы выбирали служить ему нежели Бьорну. Все это не радовало Лагерту, она прекрасно понимала, что теперь ее сын будет зависеть от Харальда во многом, если не во всем, будь то очередной поход или завоевание совершенно новых, неизведанных земель. Окончательное решение всегда принимал Прекрасноволосый. За ним была мощь и сила его флота, а также самой большой армии во всем Севере.  
— Добро пожаловать, король Харальд! Добро пожаловать в Каттегат! Мы ждали тебя — Бьорн пригласил дорогого гостя в главный зал длинного дома.  
Довольный Прекрасноволосый вступал на землю Каттегата, словно полноправно шел по своим землям.

***

После возвращения из Вестфолда, Эриель стала еще более замкнутой, чем раньше. Нет, она не перестала разговаривать, ловить рыбу и помогать Флоки на верфи. Но что-от как-будто надломилось в ней.  
Первые несколько дней она просто сидела на берегу и смотрела в даль или, а волны. Флоки все понимал и не расспрашивал ее. Лишь однажды, он тихо подошел к ней и расстелил перед ней кусок выделанной кожи и вложил ей в руку уголь.  
— Они ждут тебя — ласково, с улыбкой сказал плотник, он очень надеялся, что ее любимое занятие вернет ее из забытья. — Боги благоволят тебе.  
Эриель взглянула на Флоки с благодарностью в глазах и начала чертить новый искиз к будущей лодке. Теперь это ее дом, возможно на какое-то время, а может быть навсегда. Она еще не знала, что приготовили для нее боги…  
Только работа и деятельность может спасти от самых грустных и жестоких мыслей. Заполнив свой мозг и заняв свои руки, человек, чтобы не случилось, спасает сам себя от безнадежного и самого худшего…  
Тоже делала и Эри, спасала себя от самого худшего — от забвения и праздности, именно от тех моментов, когда в голову лезут не самые достойные мысли, а эти самые мысли, иногда имеют продолжение в виде недостойных действий, порождая недостойное существование и недостойную судьбу.  
Вечером Хельга и Флоки собирались на пир, Бёдвар и Фрида тоже не остались в стороне. Праздник и жертвоприношение пропускать было нельзя.  
— Хальфдан рассказал мне — начал Флоки — Харальд принес великую жертву Одину, он просил у него твоего возвращения.  
Лицо у Флоки было серьезное и одновременно какое-то одухотворенное. Он начертил в воздухе свои невидимые знаки и протянул Эри руну.  
— Что такое великая жертва? — спросила она, принимая подарок плотника.  
— О, великая жертва особенный дар богам. В великом храме Уппсалы нужно принести в жертву каждого из существ на земле. Каждого по девять. Это жертва — великая мольба, о плодородии, деторождении, всех самых великих благ, что могут послать нам могущественные боги. Их можно попросить и о заветном желании. — объяснял Флоки, а его глаза горели странным огнем, когда он говорил о богах.  
— Кажется, я что-то слышала об этом — Эриель внимательно слушала Флоки.  
— Всех по девять — продолжал он — девять коней, девять овец, девять других животных и девять людских жизней!  
— Что?! -она не могла поверить, хоть раньше и догадывалась о принесенных в жертву людей.  
— Да — Флоки подтвердил ее сомнения — девять людских жизней. Эту великую жертву Один примнет и обязательно исполнит самое сокровенное желание просителя. Я тоже принес жертву богам, я просил, чтобы они вернули тебя.  
— Значит, Харальд убил девять человек, желая моего возвращения — медленно проговорила Эри, морщась от того, что она стала причиной такого страшного обряда.  
— Вот уж действительно, после такого, я могу поверить, что Харальд любит тебя и чтит богов, и ради тебя — Флоки погладил Эр по голове. — Ты и вправду послана нам богами, раз сам Один решил вернуть тебя домой. Это твоя судьба, Эри и ты должна прожить ее. Так решили боги.  
Вдруг Эри услышала вой, где-то в далеке, в лесной чаще выл волк… Фенрир снова напомнил о себе и теперь, казалось, словно радовался ее возвращению домой. Эри поежилась, мурашки пробежали по ее спине. Что-то необычное витало в холодном воздухе этим вечером. Пора было собираться на пир.

***

В главном зале длинного дома собралось много народа. В этот раз празднество растянулось, а неделю, а затем следовал период жертвоприношения и Йоль.  
Когда Флоки со своей семье вошли в длинный дом, пир уже начался, новые и новые гости прибывали, чтобы почтить своим вниманием Бьорна Железнобокого и заключить новые союзы, которые помогли бы в осуществление новых планов, и новых походов.  
Здесь были и торговцы, которые приехали на диковинных кораблях вместе с Эриель. Они привлекали к себе особое внимание, разговор с Лагертой длился уже довольно долго. Воительница расспрашивала обо всех подробностях и тонкостях жизни в дальних странах, а также о возможности заключения мира. Хальфдан помогал общению, за все то время, что он пробыл в дальней стране, он немного освоил язык и мог сносно выражаться и поддерживать разговор.  
Музыка играла, гости пили, ели и танцевали. Некоторые пользовались возможностью побеседовать с нужными людьми и договориться о заключении выгодных сделок и будущих союзов.  
Флоки, Хельга и Бёдвар с Фридой были рады снова войти в знакомый зал и видеть столько новых лиц. Плотник очень любил этот период в году, когда наступал самый важный момент — когда было должно чтить богов. Расположившись рядом с Хальфданом и налив себе добрую порцию вина, Флоки заинтересованно слушал рассказы прибывших торговцев. Хельга с удовольствием заняла себя беседой с Гунхильд. А молодые Бёдвар и Фрида танцевали вместе с другими гостями. Эриель с ними не было.  
Двери большого зала распахнулись и король Харальд Прекрасноволосый со своими людьми вошел в главный зал. Навстречу ему шел Бьорн Железнобокий, встречая дорогого гостя и главного союзника.  
— Рад твоем приезду, — Бьорн протянул ему полный большой кубок с вином. — Надеюсь, ты останешься здесь до самого Йоля.  
— И я рад видеть тебя снова, Бьорн Железнобокий — Харальд улыбался и принял из его рук кубок с вином — с удовольствием приму твое приглашение! За победу! За новые земли! За наш нерушимый союз! Сколл!  
— Сколл! — подхватил весь огромный зал. Множество голосов вторили королю.  
Харальд сидел за большим столом вместе с Железнобоким и поглядывал на своего брата, которые сидя по правую руку от Лагерты, говорил ей все, о чем рассказывали заморские торговцы.  
— А мой брат ловко устроился — хмыкнул Прекрасноволосый, глядя на брата.  
— Хальфдан времени не терял — ответил Бьорн — он быстро освоил их язык и рассказывал, что почти согласился остаться там жить насовсем.  
— И какого ётуна* он там не остался… — рассуждая вслух произнес Прекрасноволосый.  
— Он поехал вместе с Эри, когда ее брат, халиф Абд, решил заключить с нами мир и торговый союз. — ответил Бьорн.  
— Как все удачно складывается. Мир. — Харальд разом осушил свой кубок. Железнобокий подлил ему еще вина.  
— Разве это плохо? — вино полилось теперь уже в кубок Железнобокого.  
— Мир, а разве он в обще возможен? Что же мы в таком случае будем делать? — рассмеялся Прекрасноволосый — Неужто будем сидеть на берегу и глядеть на прилив, словно дряхлые старцы? Мы рождены для битв, Бьорн! Я живу этим! Мы живем только тогда, когда идем в новый поход! За новые походы! За новые земли! За нас, хозяев всех земель в Мидгарде! Сколл! — заорал Харальд, забравшись на лавку на которой сидел, вместе с кубком.  
— Сколл! За короля Харальда! За Бьорна Железнобокого! — неслось со всех сторон.  
Неожиданно двери большого зала снова распахнулись. Прибыли новые гости — это была Эриель и ее небольшой отряд воинов.

***

Музыка на какое-то мгновение стихла, некоторые гости, воины и ярлы, стали шептаться. Необычный вид воинов, да и самой Эри, вызывали любопытство и восхищение.  
Одежда этих воинов была полностью черной, лишь только двое имели расшитые золотом одеяние поверх шелковых туник. Их восточные чалмы и смуглые лица притягивали взгляды. Оружие, которое носили воины отличалось от оружия викингов. Легкие красивые с золотыми насечками, очень острые, особой загнутой формы мечи и дротики в кожаных ножнах за спиной. Глаза воинов были подведены черной сурьмой и казались еще больше, что заставляло вспоминать многих присутствующих о колдунах с востока.  
Эриель была тоже необычно одета. Она сменила свой привычный наряд на длинное роскошное восточное платье с верхнем плотным платьем сверху. Вышитые узоры потрясающей красоты и пояс с маленькими золотыми бубенцами, которым были перехвачены ее одежды, говорили об особом положении. Сверху был надет расшитый по краям плотный палантин в тон нижнего платья. На руках были два золотых браслета с драгоценными камеями и кольцо, знак главы воинов.  
Эри шла впереди, уверенная поступь и гордо поднятая голова, легкая улыбка играла на ее губах. Некоторые воины выкрикивали приветствие в ее честь, узнав свою бывшую королеву, но не утратив к ней уважения. Она также отвечала на им любезными фразами. Ее Воины следовали за ней.  
От такого необыкновенного зрелища Харальд чуть было не свалился с лавки, Бьорн успел подхватить короля.  
— Я сплю или уже успел напиться вдрабадан? — Прекрасноволосый и Бьорн переглянулись — Разрази меня молния Тора! Это…  
— Это наша Эри — ответил Железнобокий, помогая Харальду присесть и снова наполняя их кубки вином.  
В длинном доме снова заиграла музыка, а гости продолжили свое веселье.  
Хальфдан тут же подошел к Эри и поприветствовал ее и воинов на их языке.  
— Пойдем к нам, — сказал Хальфдан, беря Эр за руку — тебя-то нам с Лагертой и не хватает, мы как раз начали обсуждать торговые дела.  
— Конечно, пойдем! — Эри кивнула и отдала приказ воинам занять соседний стол. Им тут же подали кушанья и вино. Воины начали переговариваться между собой. — О, чуть не забыла — спохватилась она, обратившись к рабыням, подававшим кушанья и напитки — прошу, никакого вина, только воду.  
Лагерта обняла ее и посадила рядом с собой за стол. Обсуждение продолжилось. Девушка умело вела переговоры и беседу.  
Харальд не переставал смотреть на нее и своего брата. Его глаза вдруг подернулись какой-то грустью.  
— Налей мне еще, Бьорн — обратился он к Железнобокому, который уже изрядно выпил.  
— Она не с тобой, — Железнобокий налили ему еще вина и обнял Харальда — не волнуйся, как только они закончат свой разговор…  
— Нееетт… — проговорил Прекрасноволосый немного осоловев от выпитого — она не будет со мной танцевать, вот увидишь! Я хочу напиться сегодня! За новые земли Йорка! За покорение саксов! Сколл!  
— Сколл! — заорал Железнобокий, а за ними весь зал.  
Харальд не отрывал своего горящего взгляда от девушки и привычная презрительная гримаса снова нарисовалась на его лице.  
Закончив беседу с важными гостями с востока, Лагерта пригласила их продолжить пир вместе с остальными. Эриель же присела рядом с Флоки и Хальфданом.  
— И как? Вы договорились — спросил Флоки.  
— Все прошло как нельзя лучше — ответила она на вопрос плотника — Флоки, теперь тебе посчастливится работать с нашими мастерами-кораблестроителями. Твоя мечта — строить самые лучшие корабли — сбудется!  
— Выпьем за это! Сколл! — подхватил Хальфдан, наполняя кубок Флоки терпким вином. Эри как всегда, пила лишь воду.  
— Сколл! — повторили все трое.  
В зале заиграла быстрая музыка, гости вставали со своих мест. Мужчины приглашали танцевать приглянувшихся им женщин.  
Оторвавшись от своих кубков все трое заметили, как к ним подошел изрядно выпивший Прекрасноволосый. Он пронзал насквозь своим взглядом горящим взглядом Эриель, которая инстинктивно ухватилась за руку Флоки. Харальд облизнулся и подошел прямо к их столу.  
— Эриель, я был бы рад… — любезно, ласково и с небольшим поклоном начала Харальд — если бы моя красавица согласилась потанцевать со мной.  
— Король Харальд — Эр старалась быть учтивой — благодарю, но я довольно плохо танцую.  
— Зато мой брат, наверняка, выкидывает коленца не хуже любой местной девицы — расхохотался он.  
Хальфдан сверкнул глазами, но не стал начинать с братом спор, тем более, что Харальд изрядно выпил и от него можно было услышать еще не такое в подобные моменты.  
— Здесь полно красивых женщин, которые с радостью примут столь лестное приглашение — Эри постаралась смягчить нарастающее напряжение, но Прекрасноволосый не унимался.  
— Я не дам тебе упасть или споткнуться, моя радость — Харальд подошел совсем близко и протянул ей руку — ты будешь в безопасности в моих объятиях.  
Воины в черном, сидевшие за соседним столом, мгновенно встали, когда увидели, что Прекрасноволосый подошел слишком близко к их госпоже. Эри сделала знак рукой и они снова сели.  
— Я полагаю, что тебе Харальд будет лучше немого успокоится и найти себе другое развлечение, благо пир в самом разгаре — Эриель встала и уже хотела уйти, но Харальд продолжал свой натиск, испепеляя девушку своими горящими глазами.  
— А если я не хочу никого другого, кроме тебя! — Харальд загородил ей проход.  
— Сожалею, но я тебе ни чем не могу помочь — сказала Эри, произнося очень вкрадчиво каждое слово, наклонившись к самому уху Прекрасноволосого.  
— Почему нет?! — Харальд рычал и схватил Эри за руки.  
— Харальд, успокойся, прошу тебя — Эриель старалась говорить тихо и не привлекать внимания остальных, особенно своих воинов. Флоки напрягся, а Хальфдан приподнялся из-за стола, показывая всем своим видом, что он не позволит обижать ее.  
— Почему ты отказываешь мне теперь?! — продолжал шипеть Прекрасноволосый, крепкая хватка которого, напоминала хватку хищника. — Зачем тогда приезжала в Вестфолд? Чтобы подразнить меня?! — глаза Харальда горели диким огнем, он злился и Эриель понимала, что если не поговорить с ним сейчас и не попытаться его хоть как-то успокоить, конфликт неизбежен.  
«Не хватало еще стычки между нашими и людьми Харальда» — пронеслось у нее в голове.  
— Хорошо, пойдем выйдем на улицу и поговорим там — смягчилась Эри, глядя в глаза Прекрасноволосому и аккуратно высвободила одну руку. — Прошу.  
— Хочешь опять по секретничать со мной? — Харальд облизнулся, оглядывая фигуру Эриель в красивых одеждах, злость его потихоньку улетучивалась. — Что ж, изволь — он окончательно отпустил девушку и пропустил ее вперед.  
Единственно, что Эри успела сделать, это глазами дать понял Хальфдану, что все в порядке и чтобы он не шел за ними.  
Эриель вышла из большого зала длинного дома, а следом за ней вышел и Харальд.

***

— Говори, что хотела — холодный воздух немного остудил напор Прекрасноволосого. Сильный ветер гулял по улицам Каттегата. Из длинного дома по-прежнему доносились звуки музыки, тосты и смех собравшихся.  
— Я тебя не понимаю, Харальд — Эриель немного поежилась от холода. — Что с тобой твориться? Чего ты хочешь? И прошу тебя, успокойся, не затевай ничего такого, о чем мы потом все будем жалеть.  
— И ты еще спрашиваешь, что со мной? Зачем ты приезжала в Вестфолд? Ты издеваешься надо мной, дразнишь меня, а потом отталкиваешь! — глаза Харальда снова зажглись огнем — Ты превратила меня в безвольную тряпку!  
— Я тебя не обвиняю… только я виновата во всем — спокойно ответила Эри, продолжая обнимать себя от холода и кутаться в палантин. Ветер усиливался.  
Харальд заметил это движение и снял с себя свой теплый плотный плащ.  
— Иди сюда — сказал он, закутывая Эри в свой плащ — тебе всегда было холодно в наших землях. Уже и нос красный. Ну же, не бойся. Или не доверяешь мне больше? Говоришь, что любишь, а доверия мне нет? Ну, все, все, иди сюда.  
Эри закуталась в его плащ и позволила Прекрасноволосому обнять себя. Она немного поморщилась, от Харальда разило вином.  
— Знаю, не любишь, когда я пьян — усмехнулся он, еще крепче прижимая Эри к себе — но я еще способен стоять на ногах.  
— Тебе-то самому не холодно? — она пыталась перевести разговор.  
— Я могу и на снегу спать, а тебя одним порывом ветра сдувает — снова засмеялся Прекрасноволосый и еще сильнее сжал Эри в своих объятиях — А еще у меня хватит сил на то, чтобы мы провели эту чудесную ночь вместе. Обещаю, тебе не будет холодно! — продолжал Харальд уже шепотом на ухо Эри.  
— Харальд, пожалуйста — она попыталась высвободиться из его рук, но попытка была тщетной.  
— Я очень скучал по тебе, не мог смотреть ни на одну женщину — глаза Харальда переменились и теперь в них теплилась нежность. — Мы ведь можем быть счастливы, я просил самого Одина вернуть тебя.  
— Флоки сказал мне об этом — тихо ответила Эри.  
— И что еще тебе рассказал Флоки? — Харальду не понравилось это, так как ему мог об этом сказать лишь Хальфдан, с которым он, накануне поделился своими мыслями.  
— Может быть мы вернемся обратно? — Эри посмотрела на него. Глаза Прекрасноволосого снова загорелись огнем.  
— Соскучилась по Хальфдану? Что, вы теперь счастливы? — его глаза внимательно смотрели на нее. — Чем же я его хуже, а? — с этими словами Харальд притянул девушку к себе и впился в ее губы.  
— О чем ты? Ты пьян и сам не понимаешь, что говоришь! — Эри оттолкнула его. — Забери, спасибо — она сняла плащ и протянула его обратно Харальду.  
— Эри… — снова начала Прекрасноволосый.  
— Я возвращаюсь обратно — Эриель повернулась и быстрыми шагами пошла в длинный дом. Харальд чуть помедлил и пошел следом за девушкой.  
Весь остаток вечера и пол ночи Прекрасноволосый пил вместе с Бьорном Железнобоким.

***

Для некоторых утро после бурно проведенной ночи, выдалось не совсем добрым. Не смотря на позднее возвращение домой на кануне, Эриель уже была на пристани и провожала торговцев обратно, вручив главному из них договор о мире и взаимной торговле с Каттегатом. Своих воинов она тоже оправляла вместе со своими соотечественниками обратно в далекие теплые земли Халифата. Сама же Эри решила остаться и передала письмо, адресованное своему брату-халифу.  
— Когда да же вас ждать обратно, моя госпожа? — спросил один из воинов в черном. — И что передать халифу?  
— Передай, что я навещу его на следующее лето. Пусть не волнуется за меня, мои друзья не дадут меня в обиду — Эриель имела в виду Хальфдана и Флоки. — Плывите с миром, да благословит вас Всемогущий.  
Эриель еще долго стояла на пристани и глядела в след отходящим кораблям. В ее сердце снова закралась какая-то печаль. Она снова оставалась в холодных землях, но в этот раз по своей воле. Именно сейчас какая-то не преодолимая сила удерживала ее здесь, в Каттегате. Именно теперь она чувствовала, что не может просто так оставить здесь все, что когда-то было дорого ее сердцу. Эри не могла себя понять — все ее силы и стремления вернуться домой обернулись против нее самой. Она корила себя за трусость и малодушие — ведь она старалась убежать не столько от постылого плена, сколько от своих чувств к этому северному королю, к своему врагу. Она пыталась сделать невозможное — убежать от самой себя…  
Когда последний уплывающий корабль скрылся за горизонтом, Эри медленно пошла вдоль берега, направляясь к верфи Флоки. Она куталась в теплый плащ, пытаясь спастись от холодного пронизывающего холодного ветра. Первый снег уже лежал на камнях и земле.  
Лишь еще зеленая пожухлая трава, собрав последние силы пыталась пробиться сквозь выпавший снег и хотя бы еще немного полюбоваться на солнце, которое все реже и реже согревало своими последними лучами эту землю.  
Эриель шла знакомой дорогой, ей вдруг вспомнилось, как она впервые вышла за двери дома Флоки, с большой плетеной корзиной за плечами, как она провожала драккары, уходящие в даль, как с удовольствием разгуливала между лавками на базаре и ела свежий испеченный горячий хлеб, как рассматривала лошадей в загоне, выставленных на продажу…и как она нос к носу столкнулась с Харальдом.  
Харальд. Зачем их столкнула вместе злая судьба, чьи боги посмеялись над ней и впервые за всю жизнь заставили ее сердце шевельнуться, испытать чувства именно к тому, кого ей пришлось возненавидеть.  
И действительно, стоило ей только вспомнить все это, как неожиданно за своей спиной он услышала тихие осторожные шаги. Эриель резко повернулась и чуть было не упала, подскользнувшись на мокрой от снега траве. Знакомые сильные руки подхватили ее.  
— Вот видишь, тебя нельзя оставлять одну надолго — этот хриплый низкий голос принадлежал никому иному, как Харальду Прекрасноволосому. — Что, так и будешь бегать от меня, словно малое дитя?  
— А ты так и будешь преследовать меня, для того чтобы в очередной раз унизить? — Эриель вырвалась из его рук.  
— Прости, я пришел не ссориться, а поговорить с тобой о твоих кораблях. Я восхищен твоей работой — смягчился Прекрасноволосый.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Харальд? — Эри не доверяла ему и теперь ждала подвоха со стороны Прекрасноволосого.  
— Хочу, что бы показала мне свои работы. В Каттегате говорят, что ты можешь изготовить чудесный компас для кораблей. — Харальд улыбался и старался разговаривать с ней как можно дружелюбней, но его глаза и хитрый прищур говорили, что король задумал что-то еще.  
— Что ж, не будем терять слов понапрасну, пойдем, я покажу тебе свои работы — Эриель жестом пригласила Прекрасноволосого пойти с ней.  
Харальд шел с ней рядом и напевал свою любимую песню:

Þat mælti mín móðir,  
at mér skyldi kaupa  
fley ok fagrar árar,  
fara á brott með víkingum,  
standa upp í stafni,  
stýra dýrum knerri,  
halda svá til hafnar,  
höggva mann ok annan.

My mother told me  
Someday I would buy  
Galley with good oars  
Sail to distant shores  
Stand up high in the prow  
Noble barque I steer  
Steady course for the haven  
Hew many foe-men  
hew many foe-men

Харальд был удивлен как изменился дом Флоки и его верфь. Его взору предстал еще один дом, который располагался рядом с домом плотника.  
Место, где располагалось новое жилище было необычным для жилища викинга или местных. Вокруг были посажены деревья, несколько кустов, а к ним, выложенные точно такие же дорожки из мелких камешков, какие он видел в саду Эриель, когда был в плену. Сам дом разительно отличался от дома Флоки. В первую очередь искусной резьбой опор. Окна были значительно больше, чем в типичном доме северян.  
— Я вижу, Флоки построил еще одно жилище, совсем не похоже на наши — Харальда пробрало неподдельное любопытство.  
— Этот дом мы построили сами вместе с Флоки, по моим чертежам, лишь немного изменили конструкцию крыши. Все же, здесь намного холодней, чем в моей стране. Проходи, добро пожаловать в мой дом — Эриель любезно пригласила его зайти.  
Вкусный запах трав и чего-то еще сразу же ударили в нос Прекрасноволосому. Это был очень знакомый запах масле и лекарственных трав, которые теперь располагались в подвешенном состоянии у стен. Масла же хранились в специальном стоящем недалеко от входа в другую комнату, необычном шкафу. Очаг догорал и горячие угли еще хранили в себе яркие вспышки огня, а стоящий там небольшой котелок был еще теплым.  
— Что это у тебя там такое? — заинтересовался Прекрасноволосый.  
— Мои боги — Эри положила маленький расшитый кожаный мешочек на стол.  
— В этом мешочке? — Харальда мучало любопытство.  
— Да — Эри развернула мешочек. Взгляд Харальда упал на стол, там красовались целых три бога. Христианский крест, полумесяц и его золотая цепочка с Фенриром.  
— Как ты можешь… — слова у Харальда сами застряли в горле от удивления.  
— Прошу, не заставляй меня выбирать. Каждый из них важен для меня, каждый что-то отнял у меня, но и дал взамен. Я не смогу расстаться ни с одним из них. Я принимаю их всех. — Эри с уверенностью в голосе аккуратно спрятала всех богов обратно к мешочек.  
— Не перестаю тебе удивляться и в тоже самое время восхищаться тобой. Если тебе так будет легче — пусть они все будут с тобой. Молись им всем, только будь здесь, рядом, на этой земле. — Харальд осторожно и медленно протянул свою руку и почти незаметно коснулся ее. Эри спрятала свой мешочек с богами и не заметила его жеста.  
— Может быть ты хочешь есть? Или чего-нибудь вкусного? — Эриель тут же достала глиняный кувшин и две кружки.  
— Не откажусь — с улыбкой согласился Харальда, снимая свой теплый плащ. В доме было очень тепло и уютно. Он очень соскучился по Эриель и ловил взглядом каждое ее движение. Теперь, когда они остались одни в этом уютном теплом доме, ему казалось, что нет ничего лучше на свете, чем домашний очаг и покой, особенно теперь, когда женщина, которую он любил, была рядом. Пусть так, но все же она была рядом.  
— Вот, держи — Эри улыбнулась и налила ему из кувшина вкусный мед — а это финики, мы привезли их несколько мешков. Хватит на всю зиму.  
— Очень вкусно — Харальд с удовольствием отправил себе в рот сразу несколько фиников.  
— Поешь еще — девушка сняла котелок и поставила его на крепкий дубовый стол и стала накладывать еду в миску. — Это жаркое из кролика. Я учусь охотиться. Теперь результаты моих охотничьих трудов можно есть — Эри усмехнулась и ее глаза засветились довольными огоньками. Харальд не мог отвести от нее глаз.  
— А вот и свежий хлеб — Эри развернула льняную ткань — круглый теплый хлеб был внутри. — Ешь.  
Харальд ел с большим удовольствием, вкусный знакомый хлеб, вкусное жаркое, знакомый запах трав. Все это напомнило ему о пребывании в Халифате. Он то и дело поглядывал на Эриель.  
— А сама чего не ешь? — наконец-то произнес Прекрасноволосый, который не мог оторваться от еды.  
— Я уже завтракала, это обед — Эриель рассмеялась еще больше, когда осознала, что скормила Харальду свою еду.  
— Я все съел, очень вкусно, есть еще? — Харальд сам не ожидал от себя такого. Аппетит у него был отменный.  
— Похоже, что-то осталось в котелке. — Эри продолжала улыбаться.  
— О, я съел весь твой обед… — он понял, почему жаркое было приготовлено лишь на одного человека.  
— Ничего страшного. Я все время пропадаю на верфи с Флоки, а теперь пойдем, я покажу тебе обещанный компас — Эриель провела Харальда в другую комнату. Это была ее мастерская. Здесь было все, чтобы плотничать и резать.  
По середине комнаты стоял большой широкий стол, он был чуть ниже, чем тот, который был у очага. Здесь лежали груды стружки и остатков дерева. Несколько готовых работ красовались на подоконнике и длинной лавке.  
— Вот — Эри взяла компас в руки и протянула его Харальду.  
Компас был чуть меньше, чем те, которые обычно изготавливал Флоки, но теперь, помимо практичности изделие приобрело необычную красоту. Вырезанные узоры переплетались между собой, образуя единую вечно цветущую ветвь дерева. Диковинные цветы и листья росли по обводам компаса. Харальд никогда не видел столь прекрасной работы.  
— Очень красиво и он намного точнее предыдущих — тихо произнес он, не отрывая глаз от ее работы — Тебе наверняка помогают дварфы или сами боги. Это просто какое-то волшебство. Это чудо. Я никогда не видел ничего краше.  
— Этот компас будет стоять на драккаре Бьорна Железнобокого. Осталось только покрыть его специальным составом и все — ответила Эриель.  
— И сколько стоит такая красота? — Харальд не хотел выпускать компас из рук.  
— Восемьдесят золотых — ответила она. Подобное изделие стоило не мало и ценилось высоко, от такого безделицы зависел каждый поход.  
— Не дурно. Сделаешь и мне такой? — Прекрасноволосому хотелось подольше задержаться рядом с Эри.  
— Можно — кивнула она — через две недели будет готов, если работать каждый день.  
— Вот, держи — Харальд протянул Эриель свой кошель с золотом.  
— Здесь же намного больше, чем нужно — девушка отвела руку Харальда.  
— Возьми все, прошу — король был настойчив — купишь себе коня.  
— Тогда сделаю тебе два компаса. Мне лишнего не нужно. А на вырученные деньги мы с Флоки поставим еще одну верфь для лодок. — Эриель сложила мешочек с золотом в небольшой сундучок и заперла его на ключ.  
— Флоки еще и лодками успевает заниматься. Эх, очень жалею, что не переманил тогда этого замечательного плотник у Рагнара — довольный Харальд положил компас на место.  
— Да, Флоки подарил мне лодку, что я могла ездить на другой остров рядом с Каттегатом. А другая — для ловли рыбы — Эриель повела Харальда на причал. — Я люблю бывать на этом острове. Только Хельга не очень любит отпускать меня туда совсем одну. Она боится за меня, ведь я так и не умею плавать. Поэтому, чаще всего меня отвозит туда Хальфдан.  
При упоминании о младшем брате, лицо Харальда снова скривилось в презрительно гримасе, но тут же смягчилось, когда Эри взяла его за руку и повела на причал.  
— Вот она — Эри показала на привязанную лодку. Борта лодки были вырезаны теми же узорами, что и компас. Было видно сразу, кто хозяйка этого небольшого судна.  
— Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять — Харальд не удержался и обнял ее. — Твои руки создают такую красоту. Боги щедро одарили тебя, сокровище мое. Хочешь, я отвезу тебя на остров. Тебе не повредит немного прогуляться.  
— Я согласна — Эри улыбнулась и взяла небольшой мешочек с финиками. Он подал руку девушке и отвязал лодку от причала. Харальд усадил Эри на самый нос лодки и взялся за весла.  
Прохладный ветер развивал ее волосы, она улыбалась и глядела на него веселыми карими глазами. Покой и умиротворение охватили его. В этот момент Харальд почувствовал себя самым счастливым мужчиной на земле. Вот оно простое счастье, без титулов, короны и бесконечных битв. Холодные быстрые воды, свежий ветер и она. С ним. Рядом.  
Они быстро добрались до острова.  
Дикие каменистые берега, песок, небольшой лес и бьющиеся о гигантские волуны, холодные темные волны. Эри выбралась на берег и поднялась по довольно крутому склону. Харальд вытащил лодку на берег и последовал за ней.  
— Здесь очень красиво и спокойно — Харальд почти неслышно подошел к ней и обнял Эри за плечи.  
— Здесь никто не живет, лишь дики птицы прилетают сюда вить свои гнезда по весне. Тишина, покой и мать-природа. Мне хорошо здесь и никто не мешает думать — Эриель посмотрела прямо с голубые глаза Харальда. — Слышала о твоем удачном походе на Йорк. Вижу, ты смело идешь к своим мечтам и следуешь своим амбициям.  
— Да, Йорк и все окрестные земли теперь мои — Харальд расправил плечи и вдохнул полной грудью, устремив свои голубые глаза на девушку. — Не хватает лишь одного…  
— Чего же еще? Всего саксонского побережья и чужих земель? — удивилась Эри, прекрасно понимая, как далеко распространяются амбиции Прекрасноволосого.  
— Тебя! — неожиданно выпалили Харальд и привлек девушку к себе. — Я всегда беру то что хочу, я не мальчик и возьму свое рано или поздно.  
Грубый долгий поцелуй, стальные объятия Харальда и шум волн сопровождали жалкие сопротивления Эриель.

***

— Прости, не смог удержаться. Очень скучал по тебе — сказал Прекрасноволосый, выпуская Эри из своих объятий.  
— Пойду проверю свои сети, мой обед, наверно уже готов — она стала спускаться вниз, в то место, где недалеко была привязана лодка. Там располагались и сети.  
— Я помогу — Харальд поспешил за ней.  
Вернувшись обратно на верфь Флоки, Харальд первым делом развел небольшой костер на берегу, а сам стал потрошить свежую рыбу, которую Эр предварительно вытащила из сетей.  
— Будем готовить небольшой пир! — Прекрасноволосый был в чудесном настроении.  
— Не дать, не взять семейный пикник! — Флоки с Хальфданом возвращались домой, в руках у них были тюки, принесенные с корабля.  
— Рад видеть тебя, Флоки! — Харальд продолжал чистить рыбу, за суча рукава своей роскошной туники. — И тебя, брат!  
— Эриель! — Хальфдан бросил тюк прямо на землю и подбежал к девушке. Его глаза были обеспокоены присутствием брата.  
— Хальфдан! — Эри бросилась ему на встречу, он прижима ее к свое груди, стараясь закрыть от хищных глаз Харальда, защитить от возможной опасности.  
Их карие глаза — блестящие и источающие невероятный нежный свет, снова встретились. Флоки не осмеливался нарушить воцарившуюся тишину.  
Они были слово две, заставших во времени фигуры, две странных, разных судьбы, две родственные души, которые по воле богов не могли быть вместе никогда.  
Харальд оторопел, он не мог вымолвить не единого слова, не мог пошевелиться. Его душила ревность, злость и отчаяние. Он понял на сколько его брат и Эриель могли быть счастливы, не будь его рядом, не причинив он столько горя ей и своему брату своей неуемной жаждой власти, погоней за своими амбициями. Он любил эту женщину и он любил своего брата. И не было ничего дороже для него на этой земле.  
Харальд не отрывал своих глаз от них. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что стоит ему выхватит свой меч, как он в одно мгновение прекратит страдания всех троих. Руки у него дрожали. Почему так несправедлива жизнь, судьба и воля богов…  
Он принес Одину великую жертву, но счастье опять обходило его стороной. Хоть Эриель и сказала, что любит его, Харальд видел — ее любовь к нему была ни чем иным как выстраданным чувством, давшее болезненные глубокие ростки в минуты страшной опасности и горя.  
С Хальфданом ее глаза светились нежностью и добротой. Она обрела в лице его брата родственную душу, которая понимала ее с полуслова, с полу взгляда читала ее мысли и чувства. Да и сам Хальфдан все реже брался за меч, все реже стремился участвовать в битвах, его мечты и стремления настолько отличались, что Харальду и в прям казалось, что он уже давно потерял своего любимого брата.  
Вот и теперь, глядя на их объятия, их смотрящие друг на друга глаза, их руки, обнимающие друг друга и нежность… Возможно, теперь король всего севера был свидетелем чего-то настоящего, рожденного не из боли и страха, а чуда, которое рождается и прорастает как зеленый росток по весне, когда его согревают теплые первые лучи солнца. Он рождается из тепла, из заботы и радости.  
Радости новой жизни, радости света и чего-то большего, чем золото, власть и земли всего мира.  
Харальд сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы от беспомощности и злости.  
— Флоки! Наконец-то — Эри была рада присутствию Флоки и тому, что братья не останутся на едине.  
— Я смотрю у вас тут свежая рыба на обед — Флоки погладил по голове девушку и отпустил свой тюк, стараясь разрядит наколовшуюся обстановку — И тебе доброго дня, король Харальд. Чем обязан столь почетному гостю?  
— Вот решил навестить тебя и Эри. Кстати, она готовы изготовить для меня кое-что. А еще, мой дорогой друг — Прекрасноволосый воткнул нож в одну из рыб с такой силой, что всех потроха мгновенно прыснули наружу, но старался казаться дружелюбным и подавил свой вырывающийся наружу гнев — Я бы щедро заплатил за точно такой же корабль, который ты сделал для Эри. Я заплачу золотом!  
— На это потребуется много времени, Харальд — Флоки насторожился — это не компас и не даже не новая мачта.  
— Я разумею моей, Флоки — продолжил Харальд, похлопывая плотника по плечу — у меня теперь достаточно времени и я готов подождать до начала строительства. Эри как раз выполнит мой маленький каприз. Как раз до начала Йоля.  
— Ты собираешься остаться до самого Йоля? — спросил Хальфдан.  
— Может и дольше, брат. Меня пригласил Бьорн и я не намерен нарушать священные законы гостеприимства — глаза Прекрасноволосого загорелись голубыми огнями. — Скоро день великого жертвоприношения. Мы должны чтить наших богов.  
— Золотые слова, Харальд — язвительно сказал Флоки и взмахнул рукой — Наши боги — это все, что у нас есть.  
— Я пойду проверю силки в лесу, — Эриель не хотела нагнетать и без того не очень добрую обстановку между братьями. Она видела, как на лице Прекрасноволосого уже отразилась знакомая гримаса, что не означало ничего хорошего.  
— Я провожу тебя и помогу, не отпускать же тебя в лес одну. Мало ли, что может случиться? — Харальд резко вынул нож из рыбьей туши, его глаза по-прежнему светились недобрым огнем. — А ты, Хальфдан, закончи с рыбой, поджарь все, что видишь и поскорее! Мы все голодные!  
С этими словами он вымыл руки с стоящей у дома бочки и последовал вместе с Эри с лес, смеясь и напевая любимую песню.  
Кровь сочилась по земле…

***

— Не боишься снова отпускать Эри вместе с Харальдом? — спросил Хальфдан у Флоки и принялся за рыбу.  
— Будем мы бояться или нет, предпримем ли мы что-то или нет. От нас ничего больше не зависит — прошептал Флоки — Так решили боги. Это их судьба и то, что должно произойти или произошло — все это было предначертано богами! Мы не в силах что-то изменить.  
Харальд шел рядом с Эриель, держа ее за руку и помогая перешагивать через валуны или небольшие холмы.  
— Так ты и охотиться теперь можешь? — Прекрасноволосому нравилось быть рядом с ней.  
— Охочусь я из рук вон плохо — отвечала Эр — но вот поставить силки, могу, не велико умение. Мы пришли.  
Харальд помог девушке вытащить очередного зайца из силков. Обойдя несколько ловушек, они набрали полный мешок мелкой дичи и уже было направились к дому Флоки, как Харальд преградил Эриель дорогу.  
— Нет, не бойся — предупредил он заранее, чтобы Эри не сбежала — не хотел тебя пугать. Ты и мой брат… Ты теперь с ним?  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Эриель была удивлена.  
— Ответь! — Харальд был серьезен — КОГО ты любишь на самом деле?  
— Харальд — Эри нервно взглотнула, она видела, как глаза Прекрасноволосого налились яростью — Твоя ревность просто глупость. Хальфдан для меня лучший друг и поддержка. Он был рядом, когда мне было очень тяжело, когда не было никого рядом и черные мысли наполнили мою голову, и чуть не довели меня до самого страшного греха…  
Прекрасноволосый смотрел ей в глаза, сверху вниз, его надменное выражение лица и презрение словно застыли тяжелой маской.  
— Ты проплавала с ним почти два года — взволнованный тон его голоса сменился на холодный — пробыла в далеких землях не весть сколько… И после этого, ты хочешь убедить меня в том, что между вами ничего нет?! Что ты испытываешь что-то ко мне?  
— Ты можешь мне не верить — спокойно ответила она, опуская руки — мне нечего скрывать от тебя. Твой брат стал мне другом, он постарался заменить мне то, что отнял когда-то… Да, похоже боги сыграли злую шутку и надо мной тоже…  
В груди у нее защемило, слезы наворачивались на глаза, хоть она и пыталась сдерживаться… Харальд не верил ей.  
— Согласишься ли ты уплыть со мной в Вестфолд? — неожиданно спросил Прекрасноволосый. — Сейчас, корабли стоят под парусами и в любой момент по моему приказу будут готовы отправиться в путь.  
— Я не понимаю тебя, Харальд — Эриель повернулась к нему и смотрела на него своими большими карими глазами, в которых отражались отчаяние и грусть — То ты отталкиваешь и гонишь меня, то клянешься и предлагаешь мне уплыть с тобой. Чего ты хочешь?  
— Я готов задушить тебя вот этими руками и целовать каждый твой шрам, каждую частичку твоего тела. Я готов заколоть тебя свои мечом и умолять быть со мной! — взревел Прекрасноволосый, схватив ее за плечи, глаза его пылали — Ты околдовала меня! Ведьма! Ты моя боль и радость… Моя любовь и мое проклятие…  
Из груди Харальда вырвался хрип, он отпустил девушку и отвернулся. До слуха Эриель донеслись непонятные звуки. Харальд плакал? Или ей это показалось?  
Эриель тихо подошла к нему. Ей казалось, что теперь перед ней не жестокий беспощадный воин, готовый смести все и вся из-за своих амбиций и желания держать власть крепко в своих руках, перед ней глубоко несчастный, очень одинокий человек.  
— Харальд — она осторожно дотронулась до него. Его спина вздрагивала от глухих стонов, он не произносил ни единого слова. Ее прикосновение словно огонь заставило Харальда резко обернуться. Его голубые глаза были полны слез, а почти беззвучные звуки сотрясали его грудь. Он прислонился к дереву и не издавал больше не единого звука.  
— Я люблю тебя, Харальд — снова произнесла она и прикоснулась на этот раз к его щеке. Она отерла его слезы и обняла его. Прекрасноволосый, словно ребенок уткнулся ей в плечо и стоял так еще какое-то время.  
— Я убийца — тихо проговорил он — я убил твоих близких…  
— Я люблю тебя — снова сказал Эриель и обхватила его лицо руками.  
— Я твой кошмар, Эри — продолжал он едва дыша, его руки обхватили ее — я брал тебя силой, не спрашивая твоего позволения, я давал волю своему жгучему желанию, причиняя тебе неимоверные страдания…  
— Я люблю тебя — раздалось ему в ответ, ее руки продолжали гладить его лицо, покрытое шрамами.  
— Я хотел убить тебя и не хотел отпускать…- голубые глаза смотрели в карие.  
— Я не должна была оставлять тебя… — она прижалась к его щеке, чувствуя влагу на его лице и его горячее прерывистое дыхание.  
— Я просил Одина каждый день вернуть тебя — еще один глубокий вздох. С этими словами Харальд вынул свой меч из ножен и протянул Эриель. — Избавь меня и себя от мук. Прошу. Я завоевал весь Мидгард, но я не могу найти покоя на этой земле. Я король, у которого нет королевы, не продолжения, нет ничего… Даже дома. Он пустой и одинокий — разве это дом?  
— Перестань! Сейчас же! — Эриель вырвала у него из рук меч и отбросила в сторону. — Ты не имеешь права ТАК распоряжаться своей жизнью. Помнишь, что я говорила тебе — король себе не принадлежит. Ты несешь тяжелое бремя власти. Ты отвечаешь за свое королевство и свой народ. Ты не можешь позволить себе слабость или минутное промедление, неверное решение. Ты не можешь позволить самого главного, Харальд — быть самим собой. Не перекладывай на меня то, что решать вправе лишь боги. Я не возьму на душу такого греха. Я люблю тебя и предпочла бы смерть от твоего топора или меча. Ты был прав, я не смогла убежать от себя самой и своих чувств к тебе.  
— Что же мне делать? — голубые глаза пронзали, источали нежность, отчаяние и боль.  
— Ты и сам знаешь. Живи, чти своих богов, заботься о своем народе, люди любят тебя — Эриель снова приложила свою руку к его щеке. Прекрасноволосый накрыл ее тонкую руку своей большой ладонью. — Ты настоящий король. Ты нужен своему народу. Да хранят тебя боги.  
Она медленно поцеловала его в щеку. Это был самый дорогой поцелуй для Харальда, в этом поцелуе была нежность и поддержка, любовь и прощение. И надежда, которую теперь Эриель дарила ему осознанно.  
— Я чуть было не убил Хальфдана — Харальд опустился на землю — Лишь счастливая случайность уберегла его от гибели…  
— Уверенна, ты бы не сделал этого — Эриель села рядом с ним.  
— Ошибаешься. Я бы убил его, если бы мой меч не вонзился в дерево. — Харальд посмотрел ей в глаза. Уверенность и решительность пришли на смену грусти и нежности.  
— За что?! — девушка вскочила на ноги — За то, что он хочет жить свое жизнью?  
— Он предал меня и оставил, как и ты! — подрожал Прекрасноволосый.  
— Тогда ты и меня должен убить. Да вот прямой сейчас. Тебе и раздумывать долго не нужно — христианка, принявшая чужую веру, которая чтит и ваших богов наравне. Ведьма, которая читает книги и занимается отнюдь не женским делом, строит совсем другие корабли, лечит своих врагов, а не убивает. Да много чего еще… Что смотришь? Вперед! — Эриель пожала плечами и подняла мешок с дичью — Всех перебьешь, с кем останешься… Если ты не забыл, я тебе напомню — ты отпустил меня, но у тебя не хватило мужества довести дело до конца. Ты сам опозорил себя перед людьми. А теперь пытаешься обвинить Хальфдана и меня в своих неудачах. Мы вершим свою судьбу сами, а боги помогают нам.  
— Возьми — Эриель подняла меч и протянула Харальду, опустившись перед ним на одно колено, как это делали его воины — Ты живешь этим. Вечная битва — твоя жизнь. Это твоя судьба, Харальд. Хальфдан и я, мы любим тебя, не смотря ни на что. Да здравствует король!  
Харальд взял свой меч и вложил его обратно в ножны, после он обнял Эриель и крепко придал к себе.  
Ну, все, все — она гладила его по спине — пора возвращаться, наверно Хальфдан и Флоки уже все приготовили. Я есть хочу! — рассмеялась Эри.

***

— Охота, дело не надежное. Надо развивать земледелие, знаю, что местный климат не подарит скорого урожая, но те острова, которые расположены дальше от Вестфолда — я была там и видела неплохие земли. — пока они шли до дома Флоки, Эри делилась своими наблюдениями и мыслями с Харальдом.  
Так они дошли до дома. Флоки и Хальфдан сидели у костра, рядом была жареная рыба, свежий хлеб и несколько кувшинов с медом, а также немного овощей и фруктов.  
— Как наш новый охотник? Удачно? — Флоки усадил Эри поближе к костру и дал ей готовую рыбу.  
— Отлично, спасибо, Флоки. Я очень проголадалась — Эри с удовольствием уплетала рыбу.  
— Хальфдан постарался на славу — Харальд присел рядом с братом.  
— Держи, брат — горячая порция рыбы перекочевала из рук Хальфдана Прекрасноволосому.  
Хальфдан рассказывал истории, делился своими наблюдениями и впечатлениями о дальних теплых странах. Харальд то и дело отпускал шутки в его адрес и они смеялись все вместе. Флоки дивился рассказу Хальфдана о пустыне и долго расспрашивал о тех кораблях и строениях, которые удалось повидать младшему брату Харальда.  
Тем временем, сам Прекрасноволосый разливал мед в кружки и поглядывал своими блестящими глазами на Эри.  
Так за едой и долгой беседой незаметно подкрался вечер. Хельга с Бёдваром и детьми еще рано утром поехала в Хедебю вместе с Лагертой и остальными. Флоки и Эриель остались дома, сосредоточившись на строительстве лодок, а также новой мачты для драккара одного из ярлов. Оставалось лишь нанести рисунки.  
— Какие здесь длинные вечера — тихо проговорила Эри, — никак не могу привыкнуть.  
— Это верно — поддержал Хальфдан — не то что в твоих землях, ночь наступает в одно мгновение и осенят прекрасной светлой россыпью звезд темно-синее небо.  
— Ба! — воскликнул Прекрасноволосый и рассмеялся — мой брат теперь помянет свой меч на лютню!  
— Перестань, Харальд — Хальфдан кинул в своего брата яблоко. — Скоро настанут холода и эти воспоминания будут согревать нас холодными длинными вечерами.  
— Я не буду долго засиживаться в Каттегате. — ответил Прекрасноволосый. — Уеду сразу после Йоля. Мне нужно собрать ярлов на совет, решить несколько важных вопросов. Но, пока я буду в Каттегате, изволь терпеть меня, брат!  
С этими словами он повалил Хальфдана на землю, смеясь и закидывая брата остатками опавшей листвы. Они смеялись и катались, подшучивая и сваливая друг друга на землю снова и снова, словно двое мальчишек.  
— Оставайся у нас, Харальд, места для ночевки хватит для всех — сказал Флоки.  
— Спасибо друг. Я останусь, Флоки. Мне всегда было хорошо вместе с твоей семьей, — Харальд был рад, он все еще то и дело поглядывал на Эриель.  
Они сели у костра и Харальд затянул песню, слова которой были совершенно не знакомы и не понятны Эриель. Хальфдан подхватил.  
Искры костра играли в прохладном вечернем воздухе, отбрасывая легкий свет. Мужские голоса улетали далеко далеко, растворялись за лесом и морем. Глаза Эриель слипались, Флоки приобнял ее. Песня, которую пели братья уносила ее прочь от земли. Ей казалось, что древние боги и духи ожили и теперь пришли погреться у их костра.  
Низкий хриплый голос Харальда и более высокий и спокойный голос Хальфдана звучали ровно, принося покой.  
Песня неслась через моря, леса и время, рассказывая о чем-то печальном и дорогом. Шум деревьев и волн, бьющихся о берег, слился во едино.  
Это была старая песня, которую часто пели, особенно матери, провожая своих сыновей в поход, порой, прощаясь с ними навсегда. Песня-прощание.

Milli níu heima  
á rótum trésins situr hún  
færir mér mjúka steina  
forna orku geyma

Gullveig  
þrisvar brennd  
Gullveig  
þrisvar borin  
Gullveig  
Heiður kölluð

Seið hún, hvars hún kunni,  
Seið hún hug leikinn,  
Æ var hún angan  
Between the nine worlds  
On the roots of the tree she sits  
She gives me soft stones  
charged with ancient energy

Gullveig  
Thrice burned  
Gullveig  
Thrice Reborn  
Gullveign  
Honor called

In magic wise, minds the bewitched  
that were moved by her magic  
And joy she had

Лица братьев были немного грустными и серьезными, им было, что вспомнить. Эриель наблюдала за ними, теперь, они были единым целым. Пламя костра бросало красные тени на их лица, покрытые рисунками и шрамами. Звуки песни убаюкивали. Где-то в чаще леса раздался одинокий волчий вой. Сам Фенрир наблюдал за ними в эту ночь. Сон тихо накрыл Эриель своим покрывалом. Она не заметила как заснула.

***

Прошло чуть больше недели. Лагерта со своими воительницами, Хельга с детьми и Бёдваром, а также остальные, кто ездил в Хедебю, снова вернулись в Каттегат. Наступал важный день, от которого зависела милость богов и будущее — день жертвоприношения.  
Снова потекла кровь жертвенных животных, снова лица жрецов были расписаны темными красками. Теперь многие были одеты в звериные шкуры медведей и волков, призывая богов сделать следующий год плодородным. Все танцевали и кружились в диких танцах вокруг гигантских костров, сложенных прямо на берегу.  
Что-то дикое и таинственное витало в воздухе.  
На этот раз Флоки был одет с свои лучшие одежды. Его лицо было наполовину закрашено черной краской. На его руках красовались рисунки из рун. После того, как на главном алтаре Каттегата были перенесены жертвы, Флоки со своей семьей отправился к той самой пещер, где как он полагал, жили сами боги.  
С ними отправился и Хальфдан с Харальдом. Их руки и лица были также раскрашены жертвенной кровью и черными рисунками. На этот раз Флоки сам разрисовал Эриель лицо и повесил на шею старшую руну, оберег и символ новой жизни.  
Флоки вел за собой несколько жертвенных животных, а Хельга несла большую чашу для жертвенно крови, которой после следовало окропить как землю, так и верфь. Бёдвар вел красивого коня — он тоже предназначался для жертвы богам.  
Эриель глядела с сожалением на бедное животное, которое словно чувствовало для чего этого белогривого красавца ведут к пещере. Но таковы были обычаи и боги, а они требовали самого лучшего.  
— Не бойся — вдруг раздалось над ее ухом. Знакомый низкий хриплый голос успокаивал Эри. Харальд взял ее за руку. Дойдя до пещеры Флоки разложил свои руны, а только потом позволил войти. И опять жертвенная кровь залила все вокруг…

Наступил Йоль и зима. Белые плотные большие хлопья снега покрывали холодную землю Ветер завывал и казалось, что еще немного и не останется ни одного клочка земли, которая не была бы покрыта невесомым холодным покровом.

***

В длинном доме Каттегата был пир. Праздник Йоль отмечали с размахом. Посреди большого зала догорало гигантское праздничное полено, Бьорн Железнобокий и Хальфдан по очереди рассказывали разные истории, которые очень нравились детям, а также всем собравшимся. После каждого тоста в честь праздника и славных воинов, все просили еще и еще рассказать что-нибудь интересное. Все смеялись и веселились, но почему-то Эри весело не было.  
И вот, Хальфдан снова выходил на середину зала и начинал очередной рассказ об увиденном в далеких жарких землях. Горящее полено отбрасывало языки пламени и искры. Эриель сидела рядом с Хельгой и веселым Флоки, который подливал Бёдвару вино в кубок.  
Вдруг, ей вспомнилось, как они сидели у костра, тихие холодные волны бились о берег и песня, которую пели братья. В сердце что-то защемило… На какое-то мгновение она отвела свой взгляд от горящего полена и увидела устремленные на нее глаза Прекрасноволосого. В них отражалось пламя, но теперь его глаза теплились нежностью. Он не отрываясь смотрел прямо на нее и видел лишь ее.  
Харальд что-то неслышно прошептал, глядя на Эри и улыбнулся. Ее глаза оставались грустными. Осознание того, что ее любовь не принесет ничего, кроме страданий и боли, делали ее безрадостной. Эриель понимала — им не суждено быть вместе, когда-нибудь они уничтожат друг друга, чья-то рука дрогнет, обрекая другого на вечные муки и проклятие…  
Она тихо поднялась и вышла из длинного дома. На улице ее встретил холод и снежный буран. Закутавшись по-плотнее в плащ она решила дойти до пристани, пока еще не стало слишком темно. Туда, где все началось.  
На самой пристани никого не было, лишь неподалеку были зажжены большие костры, вокруг которых танцевали опьяненные вином и духом праздника люди. Эриель прошла на помост, откуда сходили воины на свои драккары.  
Всматриваясь в постепенно темнеющее небо, она сняла плотный палантин, открыв свое лицо холодному пронизывающему ветру. Эриель вдохнула ледяной воздух полной грудью.  
— Почему ходишь одна, в такой праздник, когда все перепились словно приготовились к последнему дню перед сошествием в Хель — насмешливый хриплый голос Харальда прорезал тишину.  
— Решила подышать свежим воздухом — тихо ответила Эр.  
— Или опять убежать от меня? — внимательные светящиеся глаза Прекрасноволосого задержались на ее лице.  
— Твой компас будет готов совсем скоро, да и второй тоже — она хотела перевести назревающий разговор в другое русло.  
— Плывем со мной — Харальд подошел к ней вплотную — Ну, же, решай!  
— Нет, Харальд. Я не поеду с тобой — карие глаза выражали решительность.  
— Значит, ты… — Прекрасноволосый изменился в лице.  
— Благодарю тебя за все, Харальд. Я всегда находила утешение в работе и молитве. На тебя, Господи, уповаю, да не постыжусь во век… — Эриель смотрела на волны.  
— Мне нет искупления и нет прощения — тихо ответил Прекрасноволосый, протягивая свою руку, чтобы коснуться ее.  
— Отчаяния не прощают не одни боги, — Эри повернулась к нему, глаза ее были спокойны.  
— На что же мне надеяться… — его голубые глаза не отрывались от ее лица.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, Харальд… Так решили боги и мы сами — Эриель осторожно погладила его по щеке и пошла прочь, оставив его на пристани.  
Крупный снег повалил, боги словно хотели укрыть землю чистым холстом, чтобы за нового писать историю новой жизни.

***

Прошло несколько дней. Праздничные гулянья подошли к концу. Жизнь снова вошла в привычное русло. Флоки снова колдовал на свое верфи, Хельга и Фрида развешивали белье и готовили что-то съестное в котелке. Бёдвар учил своих братьев сидеть на коне.  
Эриель разговаривала с несколькими людьми Прекрасноволосого, которые прибыли забрать заказанную работу.  
— Наш король и мы совсем скоро отплываем с Вестфолд, госпожа, — старший воин из дроттинга Прекрасноволосого разглядывал искусную работу. — Король Харальд просил передать, если вам что-то нужно или…  
— Спасибо, Хервард — прервала его Эриель — ничего не нужно. Плывите с миро и пусть вас хранят боги.  
Воины поклонились и пошли к стоящим под парусами драккарам.  
— Пойду провожу Харальда в обратный путь — сказал Флоки, закладывая топорик за пояс — Хельга, Фрида, идете со мной?  
— Да, конечно — отозвалась Хельга, беря Фриду за руку. Бёдвар и его братья тоже пошли на пристань провожать своего короля.  
— Эри — мягко позвал ее Флоки — ты хочешь пойти с нами?  
— Я… — Эриель старалась прятать глаза за натянутой, в них назревали слезы. — Идите, я вас догоню.

***

Так решили боги… и мы сами…

Драккары Прекрасноволосого были готовы отправиться в обратный путь. Последние приготовления были закончены. Воины поднимались по широким помостам, весла уже были наготове.  
Бьорн Железнобокий провожал короля Харальда и что-то говорил ему напоследок. Прекрасноволосый слушал его, но его глаза следили за знакомой фигурой. В далеке от собравшейся толпы, в скромной непримечательной одежде. Это была Эриель. Она все же пришла провожать его корабли.  
Пришла пора подниматься на свой драккар и Харальд, тепло распрощавшись с Бьорном, уже повернулся и вступил на широкий деревянный помост. Внутри у него все замерло, но Харальд все же твердо вступал на свой драккар.  
Эриель повернулась и пошла обратно, одна, избегая людских взглядов. Она не хотела видеть как драккары Прекрасноволосого покидают земли Каттегата, как холодные темные волны унесут короля северян в его земли и она больше никогда его не увидет. Возможно, это единственный выход и единственное существование…возможно…когда-нибудь…в другой жизни… А пока, лишь холодные воды, да песок.  
Что-то сжалось внутри и отдавалось сильной острой болью. Эриель поняла, что это была их последняя встреча. Она шла не оглядываясь и не останавливаясь, словно какая-то неведомая сила сделала ее ноги невероятно тяжелыми. Каждый шаг давался неимоверно сложно.  
Рог трубил, возвещая отплытие. Харальд стоял на носу своего драккара и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не оглянуться назад. Вдруг, его словно молния поразила. Как будто сам Один положил ему руку на плечо.

Харальд обернулся. Эриель чувствовала его пронзительный взгляд всей кожей…всем своим существом. Она медленно повернулась… Прохладные волны плескались у ее ног. Еще мгновение и Харальд, преодолев небольшое расстояние между кораблем и берегом, побежал ей навстречу.  
Эриель стояла как вкопанная, не веря своим глазам, она не могла сдвинуться с места. Харальд бежал прямо к ней. Эри сделала шаг, потом еще один.  
Что-от сжалось внутри…слезы выступили…ноги сами шли ему навстречу… Она шла вперед и не могла оторвать своего взгляда от Харальда.  
Наконец, они поравнялись… Он стоял перед ней, не смея пошевелиться, а она молча смотрела на него, не смея произнести и слова.  
Оба они молчали. За них говорили их глаза. Лишь ветер и волны нарушали тишину.  
Его губы прикоснулись к ее седой пряди волос…ее рука гладила его шрамы на лице. Голубые галаза и карие снова встретились вместе, чтобы больше не расставаться никогда…  
Холодная земля оттаяла…


	47. PS.

Прошло пол-года. Снова наступила весна, теплый ветер гнал синие волны и разбивал их о берега Каттегата. Драккары короля Харальда стояли в его гаванях.  
Играем в хнефатафл! Да! Играем! - радостно крикнул Прекрасноволосый, вступая по мягкому прибрежному песку.  
\- Играем! - хором ответили Бьорн Железнобокий и Хальфдан.  
\- Когда мы окажемся в твоих землях, Эри? - Флоки и Эриель гуляли по берегу. - В этот раз я снова решил отправиться в плавание.  
\- Я рада, очень рада, Флоки, что ты плывешь с нами! Примерно через месяц-другой- Эриель обняла его и рассмеялась.  
\- Боги дали нам всем еще один шанс и Флоки не был бы Флоки, если бы не последовал воле богов! - ответил плотник.   
\- Мы отплываем черед неделю, друг - Хальфдан подскочил к Флоки и тоже обнял его.   
\- Харальд поплывет с вами? И Бьорн тоже?- неожиданно спросил он, глядя на весело болтающих Прекрасноволосого и Бьорна.  
\- А как же, конечно! - подмигнул Хальфдан и кивнул в сторону Эриель, которая взяла под руку Флоки с другой стороны. Оба они глядели хитрыми и задорными глазами.  
\- Наши мечты, наконец-то, сбудутся. Я давно хотел увидеть дальние страны, других людей, новую жизнь - Железнобокий улыбался, он подошел к ним и похлопал Хальфдана по плечу.  
\- Значит, плывем все вместе! Да будет так! - Харальд был воодушевлен таким началом и обнял Эри. - Мы совершим это путешествие по воле богов! Все вместе!  
\- Мы, кажется собирались играть в хнефатафл? - Эриель лукаво поглядела на собравшуюся компанию.  
\- Именно! Пошли - Хальфдан передал мешочек с фигурами для игры своему брату.  
\- Так! Кто хочет стать королем? Кто хочет играть за короля? - Эриель улыбалась и смотрела на них. Харальд, Флоки, Хальфдан и Бьорн переглянулись между собой. Прекрасноволосый разразился раскатистым задорным смехом, остальные тоже последовали его примеру. - Кто хочет стать королем? - повторила она, с удивлением глядя на смеявшихся мужчин. Харальд подошел к Эри и вложил ей в руку фигурку короля. Он обнял ее и взял за руку. Все пошли к дому Флоки, смеясь от души и подшучивая. Эриель снова посмотрела на фигурку короля и обернулась, глядя на берег.   
Солнце садилось, его ласковые лучи обнимали. Они согревали некогда холодную и опаленную землю, давая ей тепло и новую жизнь. 

Кто хочет стать королем...?

Конец


End file.
